Little Lost Raichu
by CommanderX5
Summary: Devoid of memories and found in the Everfree Forest, little Raichu is nursed back to health by Twilight and her friends. Determined to make friends and find purpose in her new home as she slowly regains her memories, Raichu gets attached to her new owners and is willing to repay their kindness, no matter the cost or risk. Little does she know the struggle she will have to endure.
1. Prologue

**Little Lost Raichu**

 **Prologue**

* * *

Twilight walked towards Fluttershy's cottage with her trusty assistant, Spike, perched on her back, both enjoying the warmth of the sun and the fresh air. A pleasant and relaxing picnic with a friend was exactly what they needed to forget about the recent fiasco with the publishing of the Friendship Journal. Their stroll didn't last long.

"Hey, Twilight! What's wrong?" Spike looked up from his perch on Twilight's back, trying to keep his balance with the checklist in his claws.

It took very little effort for Spike to identify what held Twilight Sparkle's attention, because there was a large, shimmering patch of air above the Everfree Forest, as colorful and shifting as Celestia's mane in a stiff breeze. He had to admit, he had never before witnessed something as unique and flickering as the light in the sky, which swiftly started shrinking in on itself. Well… maybe that one time at the Crystal Empire when the Crystal Heart was activated against King Sombra...

But just when it seemed like the spectacle was about to end, a mysterious figure was tossed from its remains in an explosion of colors. Spike shielded his eyes from the blinding rainbow shock-wave, losing sight of the falling object as it vanished in a clump of trees.

Spike covered his ears a few seconds later, overwhelmed by the thunderous rumble, which was followed closely by a resounding thud. He sighed in relief, more than happy that whatever had just crashed, he wasn't anywhere near it. Only the considerable distance prevented him from cowering in fear.

"Five kilometres," murmured Twilight Sparkle. "Provided atmospheric conditions have not altered the speed of sound, and since it broke the sound barrier, speed of impact should be in-between 1,200 to 2000 meters per second. Most likely turned to dust from the impact… but depending on the material, part of it could have survived. Come on!" She burst up into the air in a flurry of feathers, leaving Spike to cling frantically to her mane. The checklist fluttered to the ground in their wake.

"Fluttershy! Picnic!" Spike gasped, feeling his secure grip weakening a bit more every second as he very slowly started to slide in the direction of Twilight's tail. He _could_ grab onto her back with his claws, but that move was a last resort as it would at best hurt someone he cared about, and at worst cause them both to crash into the ground.

"I'll apologize to her on the way. Exciting field research, here I come!"

Spike rolled his eyes.

* * *

Raichu groaned as she tried and failed to move her limbs, finding herself trapped in the cold clinging soil. Freeing her paws alone proved to be challenging enough.

It was obvious she couldn't just lie in one spot for the rest of her life, she had to earn her freedom, but the pain in her bones and burning muscles didn't make it easy. Her paws trembled as she pushed against the soil, and after a few seconds of struggle she freed the rest of her bruised and battered body.

It felt very nice being able to actually move for a change, yet two issues still needed to be taken care of.

The first one was a mouthful of dirt, it tasted terrible, and even spitting it out left the unpleasant aftertaste in her mouth.

Another issue was the annoying double vision, and there was no way she could make sense of her surroundings without getting rid of it. Luckily, all it took was blinking it away.

She tested her newly earned freedom by a quick round of stretching while ignoring her burning muscles, and next started staring at the crater she sat in.

It was an impressive hole, deep enough that she couldn't see over the edge if she were to stand up, a feat Raichu had no intent of trying just yet. It was comfortable just sitting in the raw dirt under the shade of the towering nearby trees. Still, they didn't look like the trees she was used to... though that did beg the question as to how she had gotten here, wherever _here_ was.

"Raichu." It seemed to be an important word that crossed her mind, and she knew it had to be herself, but... Was it her name? Her family? Her species? The kind of impact she made in the dirt? No, that was a crater. She was fairly sure of that. 'Raichu' was... something else. And for now, it was all she had.

What's going on? she asked out loud as a depressed "Chuuuu?" echoed through the forest, alongside the chirps of the forest birds and the whistling of the wind.

Raichu looked herself over for any kind of injuries, finding only bruises and a few small cuts. All of her smooth orange fur was still intact, although matted by the impact, and the white patch of fur on her chest and belly was stained with dirt. Even the little bronze patches of fur on the edges of her legs were coated with the rich, dark soil of this strange place. She quickly shook and rubbed herself, shaking off enough sand from her coat to make a small beach. Now somewhat dirt-free, she made another self-inspection, trying to learn more about her own body.

Shape? Pear-like up to her neck, with a surprisingly wide, white belly.

Legs? Two rabbit-like rear paws, each with three toes, and two tiny stubby forepaws. All orange with bronze patches of fur on the edges.

Neck? A little stiff, but flexible enough for her to look over her shoulder and down, noticing the two bronze stripes of fur running along her spine. Thankfully her spine was still intact, just like her bright yellow tail.

Tail. There was something about the tail that tickled at the back of her mind.

She flicked the tail back and forth. It looked like a thick yellow thunderbolt attached on a long, black whip, though the edge of the yellow thunderbolt wasn't pointy, but heart-shaped. Continuing with her self-inspection, she shifted her attention to her perked up ears and her twitching nose.

Nose? Present, bronze, very small, somewhat flat, button-like, and slightly painful.

She bent down both ears to examine them. Each ear was floppy and misshapen, yellow in the middle and bronze on the edges with something like a tiny rolled twine at the end. For what purpose nature gifted her with said rolled twine was beyond her comprehension.

Eyes... well, without a mirror, she wasn't going to be able to see what they were like, but they certainly worked, and that was the important point in any case.

The only real oddity that didn't fit in were the spots on her cheeks that started itching when touched, and she felt as if something was building up and trying to leave her body.

Wherever she was and _whatever_ she was were questions that wouldn't be answered by just sitting around. Raichu climbed up the side of the shallow crater and took in her surroundings. What she saw did little to answer her questions.

Trees with broken branches, branches shaped like large hands and trunks in the shape of ghostly faces staring at her. Even bushes aided the spooky atmosphere with thorns growing from their branches. Was this forest haunted by angered spirits? Was every tree and bush ready to come to life and attack at any moment? Or was it just her imagination playing tricks on her?

A chill went through her bones. Wherever this place was, it was unmistakably dangerous, and an aura of hostility seemed to be all around her.

After taking a deep breath, Raichu looked down at the crater she had made and her eyes widened in disbelief. It seemed even larger from above, and there was an impression in the very bottom of the crater in the shape of her own body, right down to the ears. There was _no_ way she should've survived an impact that brutal without at least a broken bone or twelve. In fact, it was a miracle she was alive at all.

She glanced at her trembling paws and the bruises that were starting to color her skin beneath the orange fur, then back at the crater. This was no ordinary fall, but without her memories, it was impossible to draw a conclusion as to how it had happened. How and why had she been thrown with such force? Would she ever get her memory back? And, most importantly, how did she manage to survive? Why was she still alive instead of being a flattened fluffy decoration on the dirt and stone?

A scary thought crossed her mind: What if this forest is filled with dangerous predators who would love to feast on her bruised body? She was weak and hurt, an easy prey for the hunters to track down and kill.

 _Oh, please, no!_

Despite her best efforts, her ears drooped and her breath went out in a quiet "Chuuuu..." It was all she could force through her dry, earth-crusted lips.

Alone. Injured. Probably in danger. She rubbed her arm nervously and sat down in the dirt.

Closing her eyes and rubbing her forehead helped her clear her head from panic and confusion. Yet something felt odd. The pain was still there, but it didn't bother her much. It was a familiar pain, even though she couldn't remember being hurt before. The weakness and fatigue of her injuries was just an annoyance she could push into the background while continuing on. Was she _used_ to being hurt and exhausted?

A growl from her stomach interrupted her train of thought.

She grimaced and massaged her belly. Whatever it was about her past could wait until she got something to eat and drink.

Using all four legs for a change, she walked slowly from one bush to another, scanning her surroundings in search for danger while sniffing each bush in a desperate search for food. She couldn't help herself but occasionally glance at the scary looking trees, as if expecting for them to grab her at any moment, a mistake resulting in her little nose being pricked by a thorn. Still... shouldn't a thorn of such size pierce her tiny nose, or at least make it bleed? So why did it tickle at best? How could she remain calm in such a creepy place? How can she walk despite her injuries?

While massaging her nose, a blueberry caught her attention, calling her to action. A whole grove of bushes loaded down with vibrant blue berries lay before her, as if an oasis in the desert! More than enough to fill her empty pear-shaped belly and then some.

Her smile brightened and she licked her lips, shutting herself from her surroundings in her own bliss.

The good feeling didn't last long.

The bushes shook slightly, and a rustling came from them. A loud one, as if someone else had discovered the berry bushes first and had no desire to share. Or worse, was going to eat _her_ instead.

Backing up a little, Raichu called out, "Is someone there?"

There was no response other than the crunching sound of leaves, so she took a few steps to the side to get a better look. She regretted it immediately as she was startled by the loud hissing. Yet something felt off. She couldn't see just yet whatever creature was hiding inside the bush, but instead noticed and even felt a strange malicious aura. Was this aura just an illusion made by her terrified mind, or it was an aftereffect of the impact… or maybe… Her thoughts were interrupted as the creature started to emerge.

A huge green snake with black spots and yellow eyes slithered out of the bush, its maw large enough to eat her in a single bite. Certainly, it wasn't a figment of her imagination. The snake coiled its body tight while flicking its tongue out in the air, searching for its prey.

"G-g-good m-monster," Raichu said and backed up while waving her paws in attempt at calming the huge creature. She blinked in confusion as the snake stopped moving and instead started to stare at her. Did it listen to her? Was it going to show her mercy?

Then she realized just _why_ the huge snake was reluctant to emerge from the bush when she heard loud steps and the noise of crackling branches behind her.

A loud bone-chilling roar echoed through the forest.

The fur on Raichu's back stood straight up, and a cold shiver traveled down her spine. The snake had vanished back into the bush, and she more than happily would have followed if her body wasn't paralyzed with fear. She trembled as the steps grew louder, and gulped the moment saliva started to fall on top of her head. Afraid for her life, she could feel her heart trying to escape her chest. _What did I do to deserve this?!_

She whimpered. "I d-don't w-want to become a s-s-snack."

Suddenly, an overwhelming terror ran down Raichu's body, but something else overpowered her fear when she heard sudden movement. Her legs acted on their own, propelling Raichu forward in one huge leap. She didn't need to look behind her shoulder as the solid 'whump' she heard told her enough. A mere fraction of a second decided between the massive poisonous stinger piercing deeply into her back or into the ground.

"That was c-c-close," she stammered before whirling in place and crouching in anticipation of another attack.

Whatever it was that attacked her was _far_ larger than the snake, and much more confusing. It had apperance of some sort of giant cat, but with wings, a red mane covering its chest and neck and a huge stinger that it was just pulling up out of the ground. It snarled at her, revealing a mouthful of sharp teeth, and lurched forward again with long, slow strides. More saliva kept falling from the beast's mouth as it licked its lips.

"P-please, leave me alone!" Raichu squeaked.

Not wasting a moment, she darted in the opposite direction, hopping over twisted roots and hard rocks, breaking in and out of the thorny underbrush and nimbly weaving around the trees, trying desperately to lose her pursuer.

A moment later, Raichu was panting frantically, with her paws having to make ten steps for every long stride of the angry beast chasing her.

Then, it got worse.

Three other monsters jumped up ahead of the panicked Raichu, blocking her path.

She skidded to a halt, raising a cloud of dirt in her wake, and looked up at the weird tall creatures. Her ears drooped. In front of her towered three wolf-like abomination made out of wood, with flickering green flames burning at the bottom of their eyes. Little drips of green slobber trailed down their bottom jaws.

Raichu could do little but stare at the abominations before her, wondering if her fear of trees coming to life was well founded. Each of the monsters returned her gaze, only with more curiosity than hunger. In fact, they seemed confused, as if Raichu was not even the prey they were expecting.

It was too much. Raichu shouted, "Oh, come on!"

That didn't seem to impress the wooden monsters, but the fearsome roar that followed did. The tree-monsters flinched, then bolted into the woods like frightened puppies, their terrified whines and whimpers dying away as they retreated, leaving only dust and little splinters of wood in their wake.

Raichu sighed, but her relief didn't last for long. The monsters trying to ambush her ended up being a perfect distraction as the large beast caught up to her.

Knocked off balance by the beast's long-lasting roar, Raichu rolled on the ground until her head collided with something. Unfortunately for Raichu, that something was _hard_.

Her ears buzzed, and she was now perched on the soft grass as if it was a bed, though the rocky pillow wasn't to her liking. There was no time for rest.

Using one paw for support, she raised her head before opening her eyes. Her ears drooped and her face became pale at what she saw.

Before her was the large beast whose face was now close enough for Raichu to smell its sticky meaty breath. As well as four long fangs among the sharp teeth that were but centimeters away from sinking into her flesh.

Drops of saliva from beast's mouth were nearly rhythmical with the beating of Raichu's heart.

Raichu raised her head very slowly, afraid of what she might see. Her ears drooped and the pupils in her eyes shrank at the sight of a raised paw, ready to smash or snatch her little self. She rolled instinctively to the side, and the paw slammed down mere millimeters to her left, causing a tremor.

The beast towered directly above Raichu, and she could once again feel the sticky breath coming from its mouth.

She tried to dart away, but couldn't move as something held her in place. And then the realization struck her. The beast didn't miss, but instead pinned her tail to ground with its clawed paw. She had just been too distracted to notice.

"Stupid useless tail!" she snapped.

Raichu grabbed her tail, tugging it frantically with no effect. She planted her hind legs into the ground for support and heaved, but only managed to sink her rear paws into the dirt.

Raichu shrieked in pain when another paw smashed her into the ground, leaving her legs now trapped in the dirt. A pained "chuuuu…" escaped her mouth.

Both paws withdrew before the monster slammed into her with a swift swing, smashing her against the tree. A crackle of electricity surrounded them both for an instant, making the beast recoil backwards, shake its forepaw and stare at it in shock.

Raichu's eyes watered. Smashing into the tree back-first had hurt, but the heavy paw propelling her had its claws extended, adding long scratches to her injuries. While the pain was fairly weak and Raichu wasn't bleeding, the continuation of abuse was beginning to really grate her nerves.

Using her opponent's distraction, Raichu bolted away as fast as her legs would run, far faster than she had gone before. The trees blurred past while she dodged and darted between them, making her eyes water with the velocity and a cloud of dirt and dust follow close behind. The sounds of pursuit rapidly faded, but Raichu kept running, determined to find someplace in this dangerous world where she could make sense of her situation.


	2. Ch1 - An Apple Picking Minute

**Little Lost Raichu**

 **Chapter 1**

 **First Contact**

* * *

Fluttershy kept staring at the entrance into the Everfree Forest, deep in thought. Just two minutes ago 'something' appeared in the sky, followed by a loud tremor, yet it didn't remind her of any of Discord's tricks. "I hope no animal got hurt," she murmured, imagining a poor, helpless and injured creature in the dark forest in need of her help.

A rapid rustling from deep inside the forest made Fluttershy jump up, spread her wings, and hover above the grass, not too far as she wanted to be out of reach of whatever was heading in her direction but still close enough to help.

"P-please stop," she called out, which seemed to have no effect on the speed of the creature. A moment later, whatever it was burst out of the forest and dashed in a blurred cloud of dust and flying twigs. Before she could even blink, it was gone, and she fluttered down to the ground to check the trail. After all, something running that fast might have been injured, or maybe it could have been Rainbow Dash, although the athletic pegasus didn't usually like to fly that close to the ground.

She landed and examined the trail, comparing her forehoof to the steps on the ground. "It couldn't be Pinkie, this creature is way too small."

"Hey, Fluttershy!"

Startled, she jumped to the side and looked up, sighing in relief at the sight of familiar faces. "Oh! Hello Twilight, Spike. You startled me."

"I'm sorry," Twilight said, landing in front of her.

"It's alright. Are you here for the picnic?" she asked.

"About that…" Twilight rubbed back of her neck. "I'm really sorry, Fluttershy, but I need to investigate the phenomenon that took place above the Everfree Forest. Can we schedule our picnic for another time?"

"The portal is gone, Twilight, so there's not much left to investigate," Spike pointed out.

"True, but maybe there're some traces left, or a witness," Twilight responded.

"Witness? Great idea! We can ask a monster or two while they try to devour us," Spike said sarcastically with crossed arms.

"Actually, this sounds like a really good idea, Spike, excluding the part with us being devoured," Fluttershy said, clapping her forehooves. "I heard a loud crashing and felt a tremor coming from the Manticore's hunting ground, so we could ask one," she said and pointed slightly to the left from the main entrance into the forest. The moment she glanced at her alicorn friend, she asked, "Ummm… Twilight, do you have glitter in your eyes?"

Twilight just kept staring with sparkling eyes, her teeth exposed in a wide smile that would send most of Ponyville's residents scurrying for cover. "That's great!" she shouted and grabbed Fluttershy in a quick hug, regardless of her friend's yelp of surprise.

"Twilight, I don't think–" Fluttershy's protests were cut off when Twilight flew up, bringing her friend along.

"Please, you have to lead me there. You calmed the Manticore once and you can ask if it saw something."

"S-sure… but what about that little creature that came from the forest?"

Twilight released Fluttershy and gently levitated onto the ground. Looking down at her, she asked, "What creature?"

Fluttershy shrugged. "I'm not so sure, it ran really really fast," she said and pointed at the horizon behind her. "The poor thing was running this way and seemed so frightened. Do you think it was scared by whatever crashed into the forest?"

* * *

Twilight flew up and glanced at the pointed direction, holding a forehoof above her eyes to protect them from the sun. She narrowed her eyes, noticing a small dust cloud moving across the numerous hills and in the general direction of Sweet Apple Acres.

Fluttershy flew up next to her friend. "Should we go see if we can help this creature, or do you think we should warn Applejack first?"

"Nah," Twilight said with a dismissive shake of her foreleg. "Applejack is tough and capable. She can handle it," she said before turning around and looking proudly at the Everfree Forest. "Let's stop wasting time and investigate! You're up for it, right Fluttershy?" she asked, hoping that her research won't lead them to an Equestria-ending threat.

"S-sure…" she said with a hesitant nod.

* * *

Raichu kept running as fast as her little legs could carry her, climbing or sliding down hills without a break.

Drops of sweat fell down her forehead, mixing with tears on her cheeks. Her eyes were closed as tears blurred most of her vision. Her breathing was fast but stable. Bruises, scratches, exhaustion and hunger didn't matter now, all overshadowed by a desire to escape death.

It took very little running before Raichu reached another forest, but these trees were far different than the ones she had just left behind. These were _apple_ trees, filled to the leafy tops with ripe fruit.

Of course, it would've helped if she hadn't run directly into one.

A loud crashing noise boomed through the air, followed by a long "Chuuuu!" muffled by the wood Raichu ended up stuck in.

It took a little bit to pull her head out of the tree she had struck, which was tilted to one side with a few roots sticking up out of the dirt behind her. Once the stars cleared out of her vision, she wiped tears from her eyes.

She glanced back. No sign of her pursuer.

She looked up. A lifetime supply of apples hung there, tempting her growling tummy.

She peeked behind once more, making sure that no beasts were approaching. Relieved, she lowered her head and gave out a deep "Chuuuuu".

Without much of a struggle she pushed herself free, landing on her back. Then she saw the splintered mark of her impact on the tree, with bark split away and a distinct impression of her body, all the way up to the ears. It was like watching a Raichu decoration made out of bark, flattened up against the tree with legs spread in opposite directions.

"Not again!" She gave an angered shake of her paws, wondering if all of her luck had vanished when she lost her memories.

She stood up and massaged her arm, surprised that her pain was barely noticeable after her recent accident. In fact, she didn't even feel even feel all that tired despite her recent marathon. _I'm physically strong and have a lot of stamina… lucky me,_ she thought before her belly growled again. _Strong or not, it doesn't help much in dealing with hunger._

She lowered herself and gritted her teeth, concentrating on the bright red apples at the top of the damaged tree. Annoyed, hungry and determined to get the apples in an instant, she decided to skip on the climbing and go directly for the price with a single leap.

Crouching down further, she focused all of her energy into the highest jump she could muster. The tree was very tall, and she was planning on reaching the tantalizing apples on her first try.

"One," she muttered, giving one last quick glance behind her just in case another monster was sneaking up.

"Two," she added, turning back to the delicious apples and trying not to drool.

"Three!" She jumped... with unexpected and unwanted results.

Instead of reaching the closest apple-laden branch, she smashed head-first into and right through it, scattering twigs and apples in all directions. Unfortunately, it didn't stop her ascent. Her entire body passed through the treetop and continued to rise, carrying along a few small twigs and leaves, some stuck between her ears.

Raichu brushed the leaves away from her face and tried to blink away the confusion.

Then she looked down.

It was a particularly bad decision.

There was an enormous amount of 'down' under her, and growing rapidly. The towering trees were quickly shrinking before her very eyes, turning into small dots.

"No, no, no, no. This isn't happening!"

She held paws on both sides of her head in panic. "Please, let it be a dream!" Her body made contact with a white cloud, leaving a hole in it. She shook the white puff from herself and shouted, "Can I stop flying already!?"

After what seemed like forever, gravity finally caught up with Raichu, making her situation go from bad to worse.

"I take it back!" she shouted, waving her paws in a panic as she began to plummet. "Flying is good! I don't want to fall!"

* * *

Applejack trotted through her orchard with a cheerful smile and a spring to her step that was getting dangerously close to Pinkie Pie's joyous leaps and bounds. With all of her chores done for the day, she could relax and enjoy herself for a few minutes, or maybe even an hour. The sun was warm on her face, the air clear and filled with the scent of apples, and the napping spot under her favorite tree awaited. Nothing could possibly spoil her good mood on this fine day.

Except a thick branch crashing down on her head.

"Ouch!" she shouted, staggering around for a moment until she could get her hat pulled back up from where the branch had shoved it. Or at least what was _left_ of Applejack's best hat. "Consarn it, Rainbow Dash! That ain't funny!"

She narrowed her eyes and scouted in search of the culprit when her attention was caught by the blur of a creature flying across the sky

Sprinting into a gallop, she charged toward where the consarned, hat-destroying varmint was headed.

* * *

The open area next to the Cutie Mark Crusaders' clubhouse was a fine place for Apple Bloom. It had enough open soil, sunshine, and cloud-based irrigation to implement a plan that would both honor her mother and add variety to the Apple family collection of profitable products. And what better product to plant than pears?

She finished digging the most recent in a line of holes before rooting around in her seed bag, which was actually only a small green bag she had found around the house and tied against her side with a few pieces of twine. Still, 'seed bag' sounded better than 'something dug out of the trash' when thinking about it, so she kept the optimistic name in mind while dropping a few pear seeds into the hole and covering it back up.

After giving the new seeds a dash of water from the tin bucket she had been dragging around, she patted the muddy ground and spoke in the most reassuring, motherly tone of voice she could manage.

"Ya're gonna grow into a fine pear tree. Tall and strong, just like the ones Buttercup planted. She was mah mother, and Ah'm gonna take good care of ya, just like she did for her trees. Ah promise."

She picked up the watering can with her teeth, only to drop it as something far up in the sky caught her attention. Normally, anything that high would be a pegasus or a large bird, except whatever this was didn't appear to have wings. Even for Ponyville's standards, a flying wingless critter wasn't something she would ignore or consider normal. It wasn't flying for long though.

Apple Bloom bit her lip and her heart began to pound wildly. "Hang in there, Ah'em comin'!" she shouted, bursting into a sprint as she almost tripped over the seed bag, so she tossed it to one side with her teeth and resumed her gallop in the direction of the poor critter.

* * *

Raichu was gritting her teeth and keeping her eyes tightly closed as she braced herself for the impact. Her mind was already imagining all sorts of terrible things that were going to happen after she landed, with breaking her legs being the highest possibility.

She hit the ground with a strangely weak thud, lacking both the deafening crash of impact and the anticipated agonizing pain.

 _What?_

She remained with her eyes closed for a while longer, just in case she had not really finished falling, but after a while she opened one eye and took a peek. Confused, she opened both eyes and held her forepaws against her chest where her heart was still rapidly hammering away. Hundreds of trees filled with apples surrounded her on all sides, without a sign of pursuit from whatever it was that had been chasing her.

She lowered her head and glanced at her hind legs, which were sunk into the ground up to her paws, but otherwise intact. Moving carefully, just in case she had broken something and didn't realize it in the shock of impact, she raised one leg out of the clinging dirt and flexed it back and forth. Then after a few moments when the anticipated agony didn't occur, she repeated her motions with the other leg until she was standing rather unsteadily on the grassy ground.

Raichu sighed in relief. It seemed that falling from great heights — and apparently crashing into the ground — was no great threat to her. Her forepaws and ears were hanging down in depression. She stomped and said in a tired voice, "I'll never jump ever again."

After a moment to calm herself, she noticed numerous apples lying on the grass. She whimpered, dropped to her knees and smashed her head into the dirt with a firm faceplant.

 _I could have avoided all this trauma by just looking around. I give up…_

With the growling of her stomach cheering her on, she picked up an apple, holding the red fruit firmly between her bronze paws. She opened her mouth, showing four tiny fangs in her shining teeth. _Oh please let nothing interrupt this moment!_ she thought before sinking her teeth into the apple. Tears of joy fell down from her eyes as she started chewing.

 _It's… a bit sour, but also very juicy… maybe I don't like sour food,_ she thought, finding it odd that she knew so little about herself that she had to relearn her likes and dislikes. _Sour or not, it's soooo filling._ She swallowed and quickly took another bite, chewing fiercely while regretting she couldn't just gobble up the whole apple at once. Several more bites followed in a similar manner before she heard incoming steps, which only made her chew faster and grab a second apple. Her ears perked up on their own accord, tracking the approaching creature.

"Drop that apple this instant, ya' apple-stealing varmint!"

Raichu looked towards the source of voice, seeing a tall, four-legged creature wearing a broad-brimmed hat. Even if not as big, it was angry enough to scare her almost as much as the beast she'd faced before. Those green eyes blazed with fury, and the aura around it only added to its intimidating stance.

"Ah said, drop that apple before Ah make ya!" the farm mare said with firm steps and narrowed eyes.

The tree's caretaker circled around Raichu while examining the area, her sharp green eyes seeming to take inventory of every fallen apple or broken branch. It only took a few moments before her attention shifted toward the tree Raichu had plowed into earlier, most probably because it was leaning noticeably to one side and had both a chunk of missing bark and a large broken branch.

The aura of menace grew around the hostile caretaker, and Raichu could do little but tremble at the sight of it.

"Critters stealin' mah apples is one thin', but damagin' mah trees and throwing branches at mah head Ah won't stand for! Ya got ten seconds to start runnin', or Ah'll throw ya from mah farm mahself."

Rachu held her ground and her ears flinched. "I won't!" she shouted. Her stomach needed food, and she wasn't going to take it any longer. She took a few slow calming breaths, feeling somewhat better after unleashing her frustration. Her ears perked up as she picked up the sound of hoofsteps, those less loud.

She quickly noticed a smaller creature who seemed similar to the taller one. _Is this… her child?_ Raichu glanced at the half-eaten apple between her paws, feeling a surge of guilt. _I may be hungry, but it's not my food. I can't steal from a family. It's wrong._ Her ears drooped while she carefully placed the remains of the apple on the grass before her. She took a few steps back, held her forepaws together and lowered her head apologetically.

"I'm really sorry. I'll leave your teritory and will never come back."

* * *

Applejack frowned, but she did calm down slightly. Usually, pests ran off with or without whatever apples they were stealing. This one was obviously trying to apologize. The moment Raichu glanced back at her, she saw sincerity in those egg-shaped oval brown eyes.

"Why're ya so mean, Applejack, it's not like ya," Apple Bloom said from Applejack's left side, catching her attention.

"Not like me? A week ago Ah had to spend three hours negotiating with that annoyin' Mister Beaver! This here pest assaulted mah trees and threw a branch at me," she responded with a firm stomp, which only made the large critter tremble in fear.

"Maybe it was scared? She's hungry and hurt after all." Apple Bloom approached the long-tailed critter and pitched her voice as calm as she could. "It's okay, little one. There's nothin' to fear."

"Wait, what?" Applejack said, taking a few steps forward and looking at the pest, only now noting the numerous bruises and scratches across it. Like a hot iron anvil, guilt struck her in the guts. She took off her damaged hat and held it against her chest. "Ah'm really sorry…" Being close enough, she heard growling sound coming from this critter's stomach and said, "Ah think Ah'll allow ya to eat a few apples. No harm in that." She observed her sister, who sat next to the still-apologizing creature.

"Go ahead, eat up." Apple Bloom grabbed a full apple from the grass and placed it in Raichu's paws.

The creature responded by repeating her name, placing the apple between filly's forehooves and taking a step back.

"No, it's alright, ya can have it," Apple Bloom said, trying to give the apple once more, but the little critter pushed it back and kept shaking its head.

Applejack watched the exchange in confusion, first time seeing a pest refusing free food, more or less a pest refusing free food while being both hurt and hungry. She rubbed her chin, thinking, _When sittin', this here critter only reaches Apple Bloom's chin. There's no way someone this small would have strength to damage mah tree, more or less throw a branch so far away. Ah really messed up._ With slow steps and a compassionate smile, she approached and looked down at the visitor, who now stared back at her with more curiosity than fear.

"Ah'm really sorry for yellin' at ya. As much as Ah dislike when critters steal from mah farm, Ah ain't goin' to let someone hurt go hungry," she said and exposed an apple on her forehoof. "Please, accept mah hospitality."

* * *

Raichu kept staring at the apple, occasionally glancing between the mare and filly who were encouraging her to eat. The aura of anger was nowhere to be seen, replaced by something warm and pleasant. Was she sensing their compassion? Not that she needed any sixth sense, because a mere glance at their faces told her more than enough.

She sniffed the mare's hoof before slowly taking the apple.

"Eat up. Mah apples are best of the best. They'll fill ya in no time."

"Ah agree, eat as many as ya need," the younger one spoke.

Raichu nodded and took a bite, and another, and another. Once only the core remained, she was given more apples until her hunger was satisfied.

She exhaled with a satisfied "Chuuu," sitting and massaging her belly with her other paw placed on the grass for support and ten cores of eaten apples scattered around her. She wiped her mouth and glanced at the filly, who kept staring at her with a cheerful smile. It seemed only polite to return the smile with one of her own. "Thank you so much!"

 _They did so much for me… and after I tried to eat their property... I have to do something to show my gratitude,_ she thought, considering the best course of action. Betting on her instincts, she got up, took a few steps forward, stood on tip of her hind legs and nuzzled the filly's muzzle. Hearing the filly's laugh only encouraged her further.

"Ah must say, ya're really cute," the filly said while rubbing her head.

Taking it for a gesture of affection, Raichu climbed up onto the filly's back and rubbed the top of her head in return.

"And ya're funny too," the filly said. "Ah'm Apple Bloom, Cutie Mark Crusader and an earth pony. It's really nice to meet ya."

"And Ah'm Applejack, Apple Bloom's older sister," the farm mare said as she picked up Raichu from her sister's back so she could look at her eye to eye.

"My name's Raichu… I think," she responded and displayed a genuine smile, finding safety between Applejack's hooves. Meeting those two ponies turned to be the best thing to happen to her… ever. It felt as if her life started inside the crater in that scary forest with no past to cling onto.

Applejack placed Raichu on the grass gently and turned around, pointing at her own back. "If ya want to come with us, hop on. We need to get ya to the vet. She'll help ya get better."

The filly nodded in agreement.

Raichu kept starting at the mare's back before nodding. She was about to hop on, but stopped herself and shivered, the memory of her last jump still fresh in her mind. She smiled awkwardly before climbing onto Applejack's back… very slowly. _I feel… odd..._ she thought, now perched on Applejack's fur with her paws wrapped around her neck. She felt a familiar pleasant warmness, as if she experienced something like this before.

She closed her eyes and nuzzled Applejack's neck. With her past remaining a mystery and with present events a nightmare, being so warmly accepted gave her a ray of hope for the future.

"By the way, why are ya repeatin' 'Raichu' or "Rai' over and over? Is this yer name?" Applejack asked.

Raichu's eyes opened in an instant. "I do what?"


	3. Ch2 - Memories and Magic

**Little Lost Raichu**

 **Chapter 2**

 **Memories and Magic**

* * *

"Twilight, where are ya? Ah need yer help with somethin'!"

Starlight recognized the speaker by accent alone and quickly shook dust from mane. Experimenting with magic sometimes ended with explosive results, and she hadn't expected any visitors at this hour. Once the light teal streaks in her mane and tail looked presentable, she trotted towards the source of the voice.

 _We should start renting this place. So many rooms go to waste and the castle itself feels empty._ She stopped in front of two staircases and waited for Applejack to approach. "If you're looking for Twilight, she's still having a picnic with Fluttershy."

"Ah shucks," Applejack said with a disappointed swing of her foreleg, stopping herself in the middle of the stairs. "Wait a sec, yer almost as good at magic as Twilight, right?"

Starlight raised an eyebrow. "Almost? I can keep up with her just fine." She pointed at something or someone perched on Applejack's back. "Who's your little passenger?"

The critter peeked from behind Applejack's neck and waved. Hello, she said as the word "Rai" reached ponies' ears.

Starlight narrowed her eyes to take a better look. A few bandages were present on the critter's head, with the most noticeable one being slightly above its tiny nose. With Applejack's neck in the way, she walked to the side, and as she expected, bandages covered a fifth of the critter's body.

"This here is… Ah dunno exactly, that's why Ah'm here."

"You want me to identify it?" Starlight asked.

"Not just that, sugarcube," Applejack said, once again walking up the stairs. She stopped in front of the unicorn and continued, "Ah found this little fella… girl... eatin' mah apples, bein' all beaten up and scared. We gave her food and took her to the vet, but…"

"Yes?" Starlight asked with a hint of curiosity as she stared deeply into the critter's oval eyes.

"Dr. Fauna got her all patched up, but she told me that this critter has memory loss, and had no clue how to heal it," Applejack explained.

"Memory loss? How can you be sure?" Starlight asked.

Applejack glanced at her passenger in pity. "Whenever we asked her about herself, her family or where she lives, she kept shruggin', and she's a smart enough cookie to understand us just fine."

"Are you sure she isn't faking it to get free shelter?" Starlight asked.

No, I would never! the critter responded hastily with a shake of her head. She tapped her paws together and lowered her head. I'm not a burden already, am I?

"Free shelter? Nah," Applejack said with a shake of her foreleg. "Ever since Flim and Flam, Ah can recognize fakes from a mile away, and Ah wasn't the bearer of the Element of Honesty for nothin'," she stated while rubbing her chest pridefully.

"Element of Honesty? Let me guess, you can easily tell if somepony's lying and you're a terrible liar yourself," Starlight said with a smirk as she expected amusing response.

"M-maybe," Applejack said, pursing her lips and glancing around shiftily. "Anyway, can ya magic back her memories, or should Ah wait for Twilight?"

Element of Honesty, what does that mean? Raichu asked herself. Was it something important to know? In the end the ponies didn't understand her, so all she could hope for was for the ponies to be very talkative.

With a determined stare and a firm stomp, Starlight said, "Just leave it to me, I got this." She walked towards the library and gestured for Applejack to follow. This was it, a chance to prove her worth, and she wasn't going to waste it.

Raichu looked at the scenery with utmost curiosity, observing the lavender banners, crystal pillars and numerous doors that kept repeating through the long hallway. Woooow… She stood on the tips of her hind legs and spread her forepaws. This place is sooo big!

"Ya seem excited up there," Applejack said as she glanced at her passenger. "Ah ain't blamin' ya. If all goes well, ya may get yer memories back."

That's not exactly what I was excited about… but now that you mention it, I really, really hope it will work. Raichu tapped her paws and showed her teeth in a wide smile. I can't wait!

"Are you sure she's a wild animal?" Starlight asked. "She seems tame to me. Not to mention that most animals hiss, roar, squeak, but none keep repeating over and over words made of, what I assume is their own name. We can as well call her Raichu since keeps repeating it so often."

"She's wild alright, but well behavin'," Applejack said. "Ah never thought Ah would get attached to an apple thief, but she's the nicest pest Ah met."

"Chuuu," Raichu exhaled sadly and her ears drooped, her enthusiasm gone.

"Why are you calling her a pest? You're hurting her feelings," Starlight said, still remembering how her brutal honesty depressed Pinkie Pie a few weeks ago. Luckily, Maud agreed to stay in Ponyville after all and she remembered her lesson.

"S-sorry," Applejack said in panic. "Ah didn't mean it in a mean way."

It's fine… Raichu said in a depressed tone.

Starlight's horn glowed with white-green aura as she used her magic to open the large double door. Raichu stared with curiosity at the aura of magic. "By the way, were you having any problems with her at the veterinarian clinic?" Starlight asked, giving Applejack a quick glance.

"There was that one time when Dr. Fauna tried to take a blood sample," Applejack answered, perching herself on a pillow in front of a big rounded table. Hundreds, if not thousand of books on tall bookshelves surrounded her from all sides. For some it was just a big stack of literature that would take a lifetime to read. For Twilight, it was a few months' worth of studying that she got tired of after the fifth read or so.

Starlight chuckled. "Let me guess, she panicked at the sight of the needle and created a mess."

Applejack shook her head. "Actually…"

* * *

"I must say, never in my life have I encountered or read about such an animal," Dr. Fauna said, clapping her forehooves in excitement. She kept examining the mysterious creature with her brown eyes, studying Raichu's every detail. "You won't mind if I take a picture and run some tests once she gets better?" she asked Applejack.

"Ah dunno, she's wild," Applejack responded, pointing at the critter sitting on a small rounded chair next to the table. The clinic was filled with tables, drawers and shelves, but no animals except for a few small critters resting on pillows were present.

I don't mind, Raichu said with a nod, a fifth of her body covered in bandages. She observed the doctor whose coat was a light yellow with two-tone blue mane and tail. The weirdest thing however was a tattoo of a dog's head, cat's head, and white bird present on Fauna's flank. Was it a meaningful symbol of sort? But then, something small caught Raichu's attention. It was a white rat with a bandaged tail as it walked with short but quick steps. The two started to stare at each other curiously, as if fascinated by the other one.

Tiny long tail, small long floppy ears, fur color similar to the one on her own belly, and those thin whiskers. Raichu had to admit, it was an adorable little creature, and it reminded her of herself.

The rat stared back with wide eyes and straightened ears. Was it her large size that impressed her little creature? Or was it her long tail that it glanced at from time to time? Maybe the rat just saw her as a superior and more evolved version of itself? Whatever the reason, she could see nothing but admiration in those two silvery pupils.

Raichu tilted her head towards the tiny critter and they sniffed each other. She exposed her paw, allowing the rat to jump onto the bronze edge. With the passenger on board, she raised her paw and started affectionately nuzzling the rat's muzzle with her tiny nose.

"She seems friendly to critters, so I doubt she's a meat-eating predator. I'm also sixty percent sure she's a female based on the tone of her voice. I don't have any data about this species to confirm it, but she seems to agree with my deduction," Dr. Fauna said before taking a syringe with attached sterilized needle between her teeth. She released it on the table and grabbed it with her hoof. "Studying her blood sample should reveal how healthy she really is and give me some useful data."

Rat screeched at the sight of the long needle, jumping from Raichu's paw and hiding behind the pokemon's shoulder.

Dr. Fauna took a quick glance at her notepad. "Let's see…You're a bit bigger than a cat… and the scale said you weighed around twenty-two kilograms. I think a syringe of this size should do," Dr. Fauna said, taking a slow breath before smiling and speaking calmly to her patient. "Now, please, don't be afraid. I know needles looks sharp and scary, but I'll be very gentle. You won't feel a thing."

Raichu kept staring at the earth pony with a neutral gaze, not intimidated in the least. The little needle being nothing when compared to the large claws of the beast that left only a few scratches when slashing her belly.

"If you'll behave, I'll give you sweets." Fauna pointed at the basket filled with candy located next to a closed window.

Sweets? The mere word seemed quite intriguing.

Dr. Fauna approached with slow steps while Applejack sat behind Raichu in case she needed to hold her in place. "Expose your arm, please," the veterinarian said. She carefully moved the shining needle toward the paw, quickly locating a vein. With a slow movement, she pushed the syringe down, but the needle failed to pierce the skin. Thinking she was too gentle, she tried again with slightly more force, but with no effect.

Raichu looked between her arm and the doctor pony, and rolled her eyes as the needle tickled her at best. But of course.

Drops of sweat started falling down Fauna's forehead as she put more and more force into her forelegs, glancing occasionally at her patient to ensure she wasn't in pain. Much to her surprise, the large critter kept staring back at her with a bored expression, her head supported on the other paw.

After half a minute of struggling, the needle broke in half, not leaving any mark on the pokemon's fur.

Raichu shook her head in disappointment while the rat on her shoulder giggled squeakily in amusement.

"How can you be so squishy, yet so thick skinned? What are you even made of?" Dr. Fauna asked before securing the broken equipment inside a prepared box.

"Ya sure are tough for someone this small," Applejack commented before poking Raichu's arm. Her hoof sunk slightly into the fur. How could something this soft be this durable at the same time? Even the skin of earth ponies, known for their durability, could still be pierced with sharp objects.

Dr. Fauna approached with the basket of sweets, catching Raichu off guard. "A promise is a promise. Eat some for your good behavior."

Raichu looked at the chocolate canes and lollipops and then at the veterinarian. She pushed the basket away and shook her head. I don't deserve any of that.

Applejack placed her forehoof on Raichu's shoulder and asked, "Ain't ya still hungry? Ya were starvin' when Ah found ya."

"You may seem fat for your size, but our previous tests indicate that you're probably underweight for your species, so please, don't be shy," Dr. Fauna said in a calm and encouraging voice as she placed the basket with sweets on the table. That moment the rat jumped from the pokemon's shoulder towards the basket, Fauna blocked his path with a hoof. "No sweets for you today, Mr. Patrik. Your behaviour today was anything but good."

Unable to communicate with words, Raichu pointed at her arm and then at the broken needle which was in the box for damaged equipment in the corner of the room. You didn't get my blood, and I damaged your stuff. She pushed the basket to the side and shook her head.

Dr. Fauna chuckled before taking a red heart-shaped lollipop from the basket and pushing it into Raichu's mouth.

The pokemon was about to protest, but sweetness overcome her taste buds. Her eyes sparkled. She grabbed the lollipop and started licking intensively.

"You were a very good patient, so you can eat as many sweets as you want."

Overwhelmed with joy, she placed what was left of her lollipop on the table and spread her forepaws. This tastes delicious, thank you! She jumped at the doctor and hugged her neck, the force of the impact pushing the pony at the wall on the other side of the room.

Applejack bit her lip and half-closed her eyes, raising her foreleg protectively as wood fragments started flying across the room. The noise of a loud crash followed. "Oh nelly, that had to hurt."

The white rat fell onto his back and started laughing while holding his belly, rolling left and right on the table.

* * *

Starlight lowered the books she was levitating and narrowed her eyes, now staring between Applejack and the blushing critter, who was hiding curled under the table. "You're messing with me, aren't you?"

"Ah ain't kiddin'," Applejack said, still perched on a pillow. "She tried to hug Dr. Fauna, but ended up tackling her into a wall. It took us five minutes to wake her up, five more until the critter stopped apologizin', and at the end Ah swore to repair the hole once Ah'm done here."

I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Raichu yelled, repeating her name over and over while still covering her blushing face with her forepaws.

"This little girl's got no memories of her own strength," Applejack pointed out. "Ah would kick trees from their roots when apple-buckin' if Ah was in her shoes."

"Well, that won't be a problem for much longer," Starlight said with a satisfied smile before pointing at the levitated open book titled as _Arts of Mind Healing and Hypnosis_. "A simple memory refreshing spell should do the trick. It's categorized as a medium advanced magic, so casting it for me will be a breeze."

* * *

Raichu walked from under the table and approached the unicorn, now staring curiously at the levitating book. _Magic? Whatever it is, if it can fix me I'm fine with it,_ she thought, her hope renewed. The smile on the unicorn's face seemed reassuring.

"Cheer up, little one, I'm a professional. One spell, and all your problems will be blown away," Starlight said as she puffed out her chest and raised her head pridefully.

Applejack took a step back. "When ya say it like that, it makes me worried."

Raichu felt her heart beating faster and faster, her smile widened and her ears straightened upward. This was it, a chance for this nightmare to end and for her luck to return. She was about to recover the missing part of her life. Memories of her family, home, everything from before being brutally thrown into the ground.

Hurray! Raichu shouted, balancing herself on just one hind leg and using it for a cheerful jump. Like a rocket, she shot upward, slamming into the ceiling as her entire head was now stuck in it. Her body and tail were hanging motionlessly while debris fell down and dirtied the clean floor. I hate jumping sooo much, she said, her voice muffled by the crystal material she was stuck in.

Starlight and Applejack stared dumbfounded at the two light-yellow feet for a few seconds before looking at each other.

Starlight covered her own mouth with a hoof and laughed. "It seems we have a new chandelier for this library. All we're missing are a few illuminating gems attached to her tail."

Applejack rolled her eyes.

This isn't funny, Raichu said with an annoyed frown, hearing the ponies despite the long distance from the floor. Can any of you free me? Or should I do it myself?

Starlight's horn lit as she levitated the large critter down with a bit more rubble falling onto the floor. She stared at the tomato-red face and rubbed the top of Raichu's head, finding her embarrassment to be quite amusing. "Don't worry, I'll fix the ceiling with a spell once I'm done with your problem." She lowered herself to Raichu's head level and touched the pokemon's forehead with a horn. She gritted her teeth and focused on the spell, her horn sparkling with magic.

Raichu closed her eyes upon feeling a strong headache, but she wasn't going to let a little discomfort get in the way.

Starlight yelped as she was forcibly flung back, landing on her rear. "What… happened?"

Applejack ran over and helped her stand. "That's what Ah wanna know. Did it work?"

Raichu massaged her forehead, trying to recall any memory, yet events from before her encounter with the beast were still missing. Nooo, she said with a short "chuuu," and shook her head.

Starlight narrowed her eyes and cast another spell, this one scanning the large critter from top to bottom. Starlight gasped and took a step back. "She doesn't have amnesia, her memories have been sealed!"

"Sealed?" Applejack asked, tilting her head to the side

Sealed? Raichu mimicked.

Starlight stomped. "I know a thing or two about mind affecting spells… not that I'm proud of it," she remarked, now looking at Applejack. "I detect a strong dark magic affecting her mind and my scanning spell confirmed it. Someone cursed her with a memory seal."

"Oh no!" Applejack shouted, raising her forehoof up to her face. "Are ya sayin' someone was so mean to do somethin' like that to this here cute critter?"

"Cute critter? And here I thought she was a pest to you," Starlight said in a mocking tone.

"Don't mock me. Can ya do somethin' 'bout this?"

"Certainly," Starlight said with a grin, more than happy to accept the challenge.

Raichu took a step back, suddenly feeling uneasy around Starlight. She could sense something off about this unicorn's aura, as if the pony was planning something reckless. Raichu steeled her nerves and closed her eyes. The ponies had only helped her thus far, and she was going to trust them.

Starlight narrowed her eyes and once again touched Raichu's forehead with her horn, her concentration way more intense.

Raichu fell to her knees and gritted her teeth, her ears drooped, and paws trembled. A massive rush of pain went hammering through her head. But she wasn't going to stop it when her missing memories were in her reach.

She had to endure!

Drops of sweat started to appear on Starlight and Raichu's forehead as both struggled in their own way. Starlight from mental exhaustion as she maintained an advanced spell, and Raichu from pain as the seal on her memory was being bombarded with magic.

"Raichuuuu…!" she screamed, her mouth opened widely. A pain she had never felt before overwhelmed her. What she felt after waking up in the crater, being attacked and slashed by beast's claws, crashing into the tree or the ceiling, all of this combined seemed like child's play in comparison. It was no longer something she could easily ignore but a soul-wrenching agony.

"Starlight, ya need to stop, yer hurtin' her!" Applejack shouted as she kept protecting her face with a hoof from the magical bolts that were escaping Starlight's horn. Luckily for Twilight, not a single bolt reached the shelves with numerous books.

"N-not yet… the seal isn't broken yet."

"Chuuuuuuuu...!" the scream continued for at least ten seconds before bolts of electricity from Raichu's cheeks struck the unicorn's horn. The moment the agonizing pain weakened, she ran, rolling and crashing into the corner of the room. She curled herself into a ball and held her tail between her trembling paws. _P-pain… so m-much p-pain…_ She closed her eyes as her mind escaped the painful reality, seeking shelter in a world of dreams.

* * *

Starlight collapsed. After several quick breaths, she whimpered and massaged her horn, only to grimace upon touching the burned edge. "I was… so close."

"That was too reckless, even for ya!" Applejack shouted with a firm stomp, her hoof leaving a mark on the floor. "Couldn't ya tell she was in pain?"

"B-but… this seal is a very powerful one, I only managed to crack it," Starlight explained before standing on her trembling legs. "I need another try, maybe this time I'll fully break it."

"There won't be a next time," Applejack said before pointing at the horrified critter. "Do ya think she'll trust ya again after what ya pulled? Ah think not."

Starlight bit her lip at the sight of the curled critter, feeling a surge of guilt. She took hesitant steps forward and spoke softly, "I went overboard, I know, and I'm really really sorry." She added in a whisper, "Please, don't be afraid." Upon receiving no response, she sped up, stopping in front of the curled creature. "Are you okay?" she asked, poking Raichu's shoulder. Her eyes widened and her heart skipped a beat. Now overwhelmed with worry, she cast a quick scanning spell and sighed in relief. "She doesn't seem wounded, but her brain is under a lot of pressure. I fear using magic on it again can cause a permanent damage." She levitated Raichu upward and placed her on her own back, grateful that the critter was unconscious. Thanks to this she had time to prepare a proper apology, and Raichu didn't feel the pain.

Applejack held hat on her chest and said, "So in the end we can't help this poor girl remember her past? Critter or not, Ah feel really sorry for her."

"Actually, we can. The seal may not be destroyed, but it is cracked. Her memories should return to her, little by little," Starlight explained, bringing back a smile to Applejack's face. "All she needs now is a safe environment and time."

"Ah see. Ah dunno if Granny will let her into our home, but Ah can always let her sleep on hay in the barn," Applejack said.

"Actually, I was thinking on letting her stay inside the castle. This place has plenty of empty rooms and she'll be safe here," Starlight suggested.

Applejack raised an eyebrow.

"Don't look at me like that. I may be reckless, but I'm not stupid. I'll be very careful," Starlight said before lowering her head and rubbing her foreleg. "I really screwed up, so the least I can do is make up for my mistake."

"Fine, Ah'll leave ya to it for now. But it's only fair to let Twilight decide."

Starlight nodded. "Agreed."


	4. Ch 2,5 - Memories and Home

**Little Lost Raichu**

 **Chapter 2.5**

 **Memories and Home**

* * *

 **Snow**

White and pure scenery wherever she looked, puffy snow under her feet as she left marks on it with each step. Small snowdrops were falling from the sky while one landed on her nose and dissolved into water.

She felt cold, with only the warmth of her own fur protecting her. She tried to stop walking, but failed as she had no control over her own body. _Am I... dreaming?_

As her head examined her surroundings on its own, she could see a massive stone wall on her right and a long way down from the cliff on her left. Jungle and endless water were on the horizon. _I'm on a mountain on an island? I… remember. This is my home... I was born here._

There were two important details she noticed.

First one being that she wasn't alone, but walking alongside other critters. Most of them light-yellow with very tiny legs, short and small black tails and very large ears with black edges, as well as small black marks on their necks. Their heads alone were as big if not bigger than their bellies, with two pink dots decorating their cheeks. A big surprise came when a word 'Pichu' was born in her memories, as well as the fact that she was one of them. There was no reflection to look into, but a mere look at her own microscopic nose told her that she wasn't herself. _I thought my nose was small before, but now it's almost as small as a snowflake._

There were also a few taller creatures with slightly longer forepaws, thinner ears, bigger tails and their head-size being more reasonable when compared to their belly. Similar dots decorated their cheeks, which were red instead of pink, while their fur was pure yellow. Two bronze stripes decorated their backs. Each of those creatures spoke in a parental tone while leading the way.

 _M-mom... D-dad?_ she thought with more memories returning to her, two in particular being of words: 'Pikachu' and 'their child'.

A realization struck her almost as hard as the headache she felt not long ago, which was saying a lot. What she was experiencing now was a memory of her childhood. Her body being small and young as she traveled with her family in a herd.

Her vision blurred.

 _No, please no… I want to see more!_ she screamed in her mind, but it was all for nothing as darkness overtook her surroundings.

* * *

Raichu yawned as she spread her forepaws and opened her tired eyes, the blurry vision slowly sharpening. She tried to move, to raise her head, only to feel the headache once more, a reminder of her painful experience. She massaged her forehead, noticing that it was wrapped in a bandage.

She took a deep breath before looking around. Was I… unconscious? How long have I been out?

She examined her body for a moment before rolling the bandages off her belly and legs. All the bruises and scratches she had accumulated were gone, her fur spotless and presentable. Once free, she dumped the soft material to the side and thought deeply, _That dream I had… it was a memory. Two of those… Pikachu… were my parents, and I had a few Pichu brothers and sisters as well._

She gritted her teeth and closed her eyes, feeling a weak pain while thinking, but kept trying to recall her past regardless. _This was m-my home, on an island v-very h-h-high on a snowy m-mountain. The jungle n-nearby had food and water, while the h-harsh environment made us st-strong._ She took a slow breath and opened her eyes before looking at her own paws, still finding holes in her memory. _But why am I so different now? I'm bigger than my own parents and my fur has different colors._ She poked her ears and glanced at her tail. Why was she so different now, with so many features standing out from the rest of the family? And why she couldn't recall any further events?

Tired of intense thinking, she examined her surroundings.

She was lying on a spacious wooden bed with violet eiderdown and a large blue pillow as her size was certainly no match for the owner of this bed. One quick glance out the window at the brown sky told her that the night was coming soon. On both sides of the bed were cupboards for books and small tables.

Her attention focused on a small basket filled with sweets similar to the one at the veterinary clinic, with the difference being the apples added into the mix. She licked her lips. While the hunger was no longer an issue, the taste of sweets brought her so much joy. Wasting no time, she grabbed a chocolate cube and tore away a fragment of it, leaving a small bite mark with her little teeth. Her savoring was interrupted by the sight of a memo supported against the basket.

Placing the chocolate on the table, she grabbed the paper and read.

 _I am really, really sorry for hurting you. I was so focused on breaking the magical seal in your mind that I ignored your well-being._

 _I know that after what you experienced you may fear me and I have no excuse for my action, but know that I am truly, truly sorry._

 _Starlight Glimmer._

 _PS: The seal is damaged so your memories should return over time, little by little. I hope it will cheer you up._

Raichu placed the memo back on the table and exhaled in relief. Despite all that indescribable pain she experienced, in the end it proved worth it. Learning that she apparently could read was an extra bonus.

She perched herself on a pillow and picked up the chocolate, eating it one little bite at a time as she savoured the flavor. While the sour taste she felt when eating the apples was discouraging, the sweet taste of chocolate and lollipops made her crave for more.

Her supper was interrupted as she sensed an aura coming from behind the door. _I can feel… worry… and hesitation, but how? Now that I think about it, it's not the first time it happened,_ she wondered, taking it for yet another ability she forgot about. In the end, her own body was one big mystery, proving to be her greatest ally and her worst enemy.

The door slowly opened, revealing a worried face of a unicorn with drooped ears.

H-hello. Raichu waved hesitantly, her enthusiasm gone.

"Oh, you're awake," Starlight said. She took a deep breath and entered with hesitant steps, not daring to take her eyes off the critter even for a moment. She closed the door behind her with a gentle movement of her rear hoof and asked, "N-nice weather we're having?"

Raichu remained silent, thinking, _This is going to be awkward._

"I just wanted to check on you. You're not angry with the whole 'frying your brain' thing… I mean… with my attempt to recover your memories which could cause a permanent damage to your mind…" She frowned. "Ugh… I'm really terrible at this."

Raichu crossed her arms, her face unamused. _I have no idea what the Element of Honesty is, but I think it would fit this pony better than Applejack,_ she thought. The moment Starlight took a few steps deeper into the room, she walked backward in response, stepping down from her pillow.

Starlight pointed at the memo on the table. "By the way, I wrote you an apology… but now that I think about it, you probably can't read in the first place." She stopped and rubbed her foreleg nervously, now looking to the side. "You're still scared… aren't you? Not that I can blame you."

Raichu sighed and lowered her head. _I don't want to be scared, especially after you gave me hope of remembering my past, but I can't help it,_ she thought before a sad apologetic "chuuu…" left her mouth. She raised her head and waved her forepaws as if asking for the unicorn to stay away. Just... give me time.

Awkward silence overtook the room as Starlight and Raichu stared at each other and none of them dared to move. The silence was interrupted by an unfamiliar voice coming from the hallway outside of the room.

"Starlight, where are you?!"

Raichu climbed down and peeked from behind the bed as only the upper part of her head was visible thanks to her cover.

The unicorn looked around nervously and trotted in place. She raised a forehoof up to her chest and exhaled. "There's no need to worry, it's not like I'm harboring a dangerous beast from the Everfree Forest." She looked at the hiding animal and added, "You can come out, I'm sure Twilight will understand your situation and help as well."

Okay. Raichu climbed up onto the bed and perched herself on the pillow, her eyes not letting the unicorn leave her sight even for a moment.

Starlight turned around, took a deep breath and spoke, "Over here! Can you come here for a moment?"

Raichu focused her attention on the opening door which revealed a lavender pony with both horn and wings, radiating with might and authority.

"Finally found you. There's something we need to discuss," Twilight said as she entered the room in haste and sat in front of her pupil. "I was investigating the phenomenon that took place above the Everfree Forest and…" she paused, noticing someone new. "Who's your guest?"

Starlight stepped to the side and pointed at the critter. "Twilight, meet… ummm… Raichu, she's a creature… a female one." She pointed at the pony with both wings and a horn. "Raichu, meet Alicorn Princess Twilight Sparkle. She's my mentor."

 _Princess? Sounds important. I can't shake the feeling that I'm supposed to do something in front of a princess, but I can't put my mind into it,_ Raichu thought. She smiled and waved with her paw. Hello.

"Applejack found her hurt and hungry at her farm," Starlight explained. "She did feed her, next she took her to the veterinarian and brought her here in the end."

Twilight narrowed her eyes and rubbed her chin, now glaring at the critter with a judging stare, who in return blushed and rubbed the back of her neck. "Funny… not long ago Fluttershy told me she had seen an animal from the Everfree Forest run by her towards the Sweet Apple Acres."

"R-really?" Starlight asked and took a step back.

"During my investigation alongside Fluttershy, she talked with the Manticore, learning of an animal it tried to eat," Twilight said. She rounded her student and approached the critter. "You aren't this mysterious animal by any chance?"

M-maybe, she said, poking her paws against each other nervously. Her speech sounding as 'R-Raichu' to the alicorn princess.

"So that's what happened," Starlight said, now understanding the situation. She pointed at the critter and asked, "You're a resident from the Everfree Forest. Did the Manticore hurt you so?"

Noticing that Starlight was approaching, Raichu hid behind the bed. N-no… and… y-yes, she said, peeking from behind her cover a moment later. She shook her head and next nodded. Answering two questions at once while unable to speak ponies' language was proving quite difficult.

"Is this a yes?" Twilight asked. Noticing another nod of confirmation, she said, "You certainly were in the wrong place and at the wrong time. While the Everfree Forest has become much safer since we returned the Elements, being at a Manticore's hunting ground is just asking for trouble, not to mention that all the noise attracted predators from all around."

Raichu whimpered, wondering if she was thrown towards such a dangerous place on purpose so the beast would finish her off. Did someone hate her this much?

Twilight noticed loose bandages dumped next to the bed, and took a closer look at a bandage on Raichu's forehead. She lit her horn and levitated the confused critter up to her muzzle. "You need more sleep to recover! I'll let you stay for now, but you must take care of your health and not wander around the castle without permission." She asked softly, "Am I clear?"

Raichu nodded, staring at the aura around the alicorn's horn. _So this's how they use magic. I wish I could use something so helpful._ She was lowered onto the bed as her head sunk into the pillow. A large wing pulled the eiderdown up to her neck and next patted on the head. _It feels… nice…_ She smiled warmly and closed her eyes. Something about being taken care of by another creature seemed… satisfying. Not to mention that the comfort of the bed was superior to lying on the cold dirt in a scary forest.

"Since Applejack and Starlight trust you, so will I, but please don't make me regret it," Twilight said.

Sure. Raichu pushed herself further onto the pillow before curling herself into a ball, her forehead nearly touching her hind legs while her forepaws were wrapped around them.

* * *

Twilight chuckled before giving the orange ball a motherly smile which she reserved only for Spike, taking a moment to look at her napping guest. "You're surprisingly obedient and cute for a resident from the Everfree Forest," she whispered before raising her head and turning to her student. "Starlight, I believe a discussion is in order, as well as an update. What did I miss?"

"Of course," the unicorn responded. "Long story short, Applejack brought her here because she had amnesia, but when I tried to help her, I found out it was actually a magical seal blocking her memories."

"A magical seal, whatever for? Maybe she saw something she shouldn't," Twilight asked with a growing curiosity, her wings spread upward. "It's certainly worth investigating, go on."

Starlight's ears drooped. She gestured for her mentor to step outside of the room. After closing the door behind them, she whispered in a sad tone, "I tried to help her by attacking the seal."

Twilight shoot her student a serious glare. "Breaking a mental seal is extremely dangerous as brain damage is almost guaranteed. Just weakening it is the safest and most practical solution." She shut her wings and asked, "You went easy on her, didn't you?"

Starlight rubbed her foreleg nervously, not daring to look her mentor in the eyes. "Define; 'went easy'."

Twilight sighed in disappointment, now understanding the reasons behind a bandage wrapped on Raichu's forehead. "It seems you still have much to learn after all." She smiled and wrapped her student with her wing. "But you learned from your mistake, correct?"

Starlight nodded meekly. "I'll make it up to her." Her voice and eyes filled with guilt. "I swear."

"I'm sure that you will. If anything, you're very stubborn when determined to accomplish something," Twilight said, withdrawing her wing from her student and rubbing her own chin. "Now, the question is, what species our guest is and what to do with her?"

"You're not considering returning her back to the Everfree Forest?" Starlight asked in worry.

Twilight shook her head. "Unlike most animals, inhabitants of the Everfree Forest live independently without our help and care, but this one is lost and devoid of her memories. If she wishes to stay with us, I suppose we can take care of her until she recovers." She gestured for her student to follow towards the library.

"And once she does?" Starlight asked.

Twilight shrugged. "I'm not sure. If we keep her under our care for too long, she may lose all her survival abilities. I think we'll need to force her to leave for her own good."

"I... see…" Starlight said and next lowered her head. "Since I damaged the seal, her past should return in due time. The seal itself was designed to repress the most recent memories, so she should remember her childhood first, and recover from that point on. In theory at least." She gave her mentor a hopeful stare. "Can she stay with us at the castle until then?"

"I was actually considering leaving her at Fluttershy's cottage or her new sanctuary for animals," Twilight suggested.

Starlight looked at the ceiling, considering her options. After a moment of thinking, she grinned. "Actually, I checked a book with information about animals from the Everfree Forest and didn't find this species. According to Applejack, Dr. Fauna has also never seen such a creature before."

"Interesting..." Twilight said, now looking at her student curiously.

"We're dealing with undiscovered species and a mystery." Starlight smirked again. "Don't you think she's worth keeping around here… for research purposes?"

Twilight's eyes sparkled and a wide smile grew on her lips.

"You were complaining how bored you were for the past weeks. Doesn't writing a book about this new species sounds interesting?"

Twilight flew up, now hovering above the floor. _My own research project, and a chance to write my own book! Should I start asking about her favourite food? Or maybe test her powers, abilities and magic._ She took a quick breath and landed, closing her wings as she struggled to hide her excitement. "I'll... consider it."


	5. Ch3 - A Castle Tour

**Little Lost Raichu**

 **Chapter 3**

 **A Castle Tour**

* * *

 **Snow**

Once again the white scenery, her family, and the rest of the herd made its return. This time, however, they were in the company of another creature. It was small, red and hot, a creature she remembered as 'Magby' whose control over fire provided the group with the precious heat.

After saying their thanks, Pichu and her companions bathed in the pleasant warmth while eating the gathered fruits. Some of the surrounding snow melted on the ground, and there was no blizzard to interrupt their feast. Not that even a strong blizzard would break through the heat produced by their friendly companion.

"Ex-excuse me…"

The group turned towards the source of the voice, noticing a tall creature. It stood on two long legs, wore thick clothing, and orange hair was protruding out from under its hat.

A mere glance at the tall creature told Pichu that it was a young girl, a human, yet despite her young age, she looked like a giant from their perspective. The girl wore heavy bronze boots which were specialized for climbing, green trousers to protect her legs from the cold, while a very thick jacket, a puffy white hat and gloves made up for lack of natural fur. Despite all the protective clothing, the human trembled and massaged her shoulders for additional warmth, certainly not used to the cold. She was breathing heavily, not used to the lack of oxygen this high up.

"I k-know that I'm not an official trainer… but I really want to become one…" the girl said between breaths. "M-My chance to start a jo-journey with a p-pokemon by my side was taken away from m-m-me, so I can't challenge any of you f-for an official b-battle… to prove… my worth as a t-trainer." She closed her eyes and grimaced upon feeling the cold breeze as it waved her hair.

Each member of the herd looked at the young human with a mix of curiosity and pity. None considered her a threat or were alarmed by her presence.

"I c-can't prove m-myself as a t-trainer yet," the girl said and raised her hand to her chest, gathering all her willpower for her speech. "That's why I beg you for a chance! My mother was a skilled trainer and my father had experience in forming strategies. Should any of you agree to join me on my journey willingly…" she gulped, struggling not to shiver from the cold, "I'll treat you as a partner and show you proper r-respect. I'll make you strong, so pl-please… j-just g-give me… a chance." She held her trembling hands in a pleading gesture. Her desperate stare was a hint that many pokemon refused her plea already.

The group murmured amongst themselves. Questions like 'Should we trust her words?' or 'How can she prove her skills without a pokemon?' circled from ear to ear.

You don't have a pokemon, then fight me yourself! Pichu shouted and stepped ahead of the group as her tiny feet splashed on the melting snow. But why had she wanted to fight? Why would she challenge a creature so much bigger than her? They were both young, this was obvious, yet in terms of weight and size, the human had a massive advantage.

"W-what are you t-trying to say?" the girl asked.

With a loud scream, Pichu unleashed bolts of electricity, which hit both sides of the girl and startled her as the result. A few tiny burns caused by the backlash of her own attack appeared on her cheeks. Like a boxer, Pichu started punching the air and glared at her opponent.

"Y-you want me to f-fight you?" the girl asked, receiving a nod of confirmation. "A-alright… If this is t-the only w-way…"

Pichu approached with firm steps, only to feel a paw land on her shoulder. She glanced back at the Pikachu and asked, Mom, why are you stopping me?

I know that humans have great potential in leading us into the future, but fighting them directly isn't our way. This fight is unfair from the start.

Pichu shook her head and gently pushed the paw off her shoulder. I won't trust a human who's too weak or too afraid to face danger. If she can't prove herself by leading her own pokemon to battle, she'll have to show me her fighting spirit.

You were always so eager to accept challenges and get yourself into troubles. Pikachu sighed and said, Please, go easy on her. Humans aren't fit for battle and there was desperation in her voice. Just play nice and try not to hurt her, alright sweetie?

Pichu rolled her eyes. Fiiine.

The following battle didn't last long as the outmatched girl ended up shocked by electricity at least three times, once even tripping on the snow. Her kicks and punches kept missing. The size advantage didn't seem to matter in the least as the battle was one sided from start to the end.

The tiny victor turned around and huffed in disappointment. She received a disapproving glare from her mother, no doubt for going too hard on the young feeble human.

The herd argued with each other what to do. Under normal circumstances, a trainer would nurse a wounded pokemon, yet this time the situation was reversed. A few Pikachu suggested to move the girl towards their hideout; a small cave with bedding made of gathered leaves to provide shelter from the cold until she would recover her strength. Even Magby agreed to protect the human form the cold. Their discussion was interrupted as a large nine-tailed yellow creature jumped from the higher ground, landing next to the unconscious girl as the snow spread and melted around its paws.

The Pikachu took a fighting stance while the Pichu hid behind them, gathered together and alerted by the newcomer.

The creature they knew as Ninetales picked the human up and placed her on its back while ignoring them. A few of its tails kept the girl from falling as it started to jump down from stone to stone in an impressive display of speed and agility.

* * *

Raichu's eyes shot open, still remembering her dream as many questions were born in her mind.

Who was that human creature?

Why was she was so eager to fight the human as a Pichu?

How was she able to attack with electricity?

How was it even possible for her to win so easily while being so tiny?

And, most importantly, why did she enjoy fighting so much?

Raichu pushed herself up into a sitting position and rubbed her eyes.

"Oh, you're finally awake. You sure took your time."

She blinked and looked towards the source of the voice as a creature covered in purple scales sharpened in her vision.

"You know, when Twilight told me we were harboring a creature from the Everfree Forest, you're not what I imagined. The name's Spike by the way. Spike the dragon."

H-hello Spike, Raichu said hesitantly, trying to gather her thoughts. She stretched herself. Her hunger, exhaustion, bruises and headache, all gone. Feeling well-rested and refreshed, like a reborn Raichu, she beamed and added, My name's Raichu… though I think I was a Pichu at one point. She massaged her forehead. Was this my name, or the name of my species? How can someone even change their species? This is really confusing! I hope it will make more sense once I'll regain more memories of my past.

"So you can only use words made of your own name. Starlight and Twilight warned me about it," Spike said, a rolled checklist, quill and ink bottle present in his claws.

Raichu rolled her eyes, only now remembering that no one could understand her. _Body gestures it is,_ she thought.

"I made you some breakfast." Spike pointed at a plate on the table next to the bed. "Hay sandwich and a vegetable taco, I hope you like it," he said with a sleepy tone before yawning and rubbing his eyes a moment later.

Thank you. Raichu took the sandwich and bit into it. Her smile vanished the moment she started chewing, replaced with a grimace as she struggled to hide her displeasure. While the bread on its own was fine, the main component called 'hay' didn't impress her taste buds. She gulped and smiled sheepishly.

"Seems you don't eat hay after all." Noticing a shake of the critter's head, he placed his hands on his hips and said, "It was worth a shot, try this one instead. I used corn, cheese and some vegetables as ingredients. Most species like them, or so I heard."

Raichu nodded and placed her sandwich back on the plate before taking another dish. One hesitant bite being enough to tell her that the taste was to be average, no match for the chocolate and sweets, but nothing sour about it. After a minute of chewing and swallowing, she wiped her face and patted her belly. Not bad.

She glanced to the side at the young drake who was napping with his legs still on the floor and head on the bed. Curious, she stood up and poked the side of his head. What's wrong? Are you tired? she asked.

"Huh, what, where?" Spike asked and looked around in confusion. "Oh, right." He stretched and picked up his equipment from the floor, reading the checklist. "Twilight asked me to make you breakfast and give you a tour of the castle… yawn… Sorry about that, I'm not an early bird."

Raichu took a few steps to the side and pointed at the pillow, gesturing with her other forepaw for Spike to climb up. I wouldn't want you to trouble yourself for my sake. Take a nap.

"Are you asking me to sleep in your bed?" Spike asked, receiving a nod of confirmation. He shook his hand dismissively. "Thanks for the offer, but as tempting as it is, I need to keep up with our schedule. Twilight is very strict when it comes to her checklists." He took a quick glance at the plate, picking it up as the only thing left on it was a bitten sandwich and crumbs. "Let's go, I have a lot to show you."

Show me around? S-sure, Raichu said and slowly stepped from the bed, following the young drake, taking two steps for each one of his. She stood up on the tips of her rear paws as her head level reached his nose. _Usually I'm smaller than everyone else. It feels nice to meet someone of similar size._

The moment they were outside of the room, she noticed how Spike tried to close the door, encountering slight difficulty as one hand carried a plate while another held the rolled paper, ink and quill. A thought crossed her mind, _They did feed and nurse me back to health. They even gave me shelter and helped me recover some of my memories. They're all so kind and I'm nothing but a burden. Maybe Applejack was right, calling me a pest._ Her ears drooped upon feeling a surge of guilt. She narrowed her eyes and approached, stood up on the tips of her rear paws and pulled the door, releasing the handle once the clicking noise told her that it was closed. With her attention on the plate, she took it and carried it herself. _If I'm a pest, at the very least I'll be a useful one._

"Thanks," Spike said, patting Raichu on top of her head. He unrolled his checklist, sunk his quill in the bottle, and wrote, "Breakfast in bed, check. Next on the list, show Raichu rooms on the second and first floor." He glanced at the critter and said, "Let's go, there's a lot to…" he paused, noticing Raichu's intense stare focused on his checklist. "Is something wrong?"

Raichu blinked and shook her head. _Was something about this piece of paper important? I couldn't take my eyes away from it._ She shrugged, following her guide while holding the plate. Her curiosity was at its peak as she was about to learn about the full might and beauty of her new home.

"This is a guest room," Spike said, opening door on his left for a moment before closing it. Raichu peeked inside, seeing a bed with a table next to it, a few shelves for books and one window. She followed Spike towards the next two doors, one on the left and one on the right side of the hallway. "This is also a guest room."

Raichu tilted her head to the side. _Is it me, or does this room look identical to the last one? Now that I think about it, the room I slept in is exactly the same._

"And this… you won't guess," Spike said with a smirk.

Let me guess, a guest room? Raichu asked, not expecting for the young drake to understand her anyway.

"I bet you think it's a guest room, and you'd be correct," Spike said as the critter rolled her eyes.

Raichu gazed ahead of the hallway, noticing a long line of doors on both left and right side. Her head drooped and her curiosity started diminishing. _Whoever built this place had as much imagination as a tree._

"Open this one, you'll be surprised," Spike said after a minute of a boring tour.

Raichu nodded and placed the plate on the floor before reaching for the handle. Opening the room proved to be a mistake as the falling brooms caught her off guard and she jumped backward out of reflex.

Spike was about to chuckle at his successful prank, only for Raichu to pass by him at alarming speed and for the noise of shattering wood to reach his ears. He half-closed his eyes and peeked behind him hesitantly, afraid of what he was going to find. Noticing a hole in the wooden door, he peeked inside, facepalming at the sight of their guest now stuck in a damaged bookshelf.

Raichu pushed the wooden fragments aside and looked at Spike apologetically.

"It's fine, my fault for pranking you in the first place," Spike said before pointing slightly up and to the left. "Luckily, you didn't go for the window, or else you would have crashed through the glass and fallen outside from quite a height."

She glanced at the pointed direction and thought, _Forget about my health, the window being in one piece is what's important. I can take the fall, but causing damage is the worst._ She walked towards Spike while giving the poor empty bookshelf one last glance. Her ears drooped. _Thus far, I'm nothing but trouble. If I won't be more careful, they'll kick me out for sure._ She picked the plate up from the floor and followed Spike while walking on her rabbit-like legs, holding the plate as if it was the most delicate thing in the world.

The tour continued with little variety. The area proved to be a labyrinth with nothing but pillars and guest rooms. Feeling bored, she focused on recalling her recent dreams. _During the fight with the human creature I attacked with electricity, but how did I do that?_ She raised a forepaw up to her face and bit it. _This is bad. My destructive jumping is troublesome enough, but if I don't figure out how to use electricity, I may seriously hurt someone._ She heard more of Spike's words and ignored them. _To think that I would purposely challenge and hurt someone so young, more or less enjoy fighting as a kid. My mother must have been so disappointed in me for being a bully._

"Hey, are you listening?!"

Raichu stopped herself a few centimeters in front of the stairs. Her eyes opened widely as she almost tripped with the plate in her paws being a potential casualty. She looked to the side at Spike and rubbed back of her neck. Y-yes, kind of.

Spike gestured over the large area from a small balcony, with two stairs leading down. The castle exit lay ahead of him, decorated with violet-blue trees and a pair of banners on either side. "This is the main entrance, the most spacious hallway inside this castle. There's a kitchen next to the stairs, so try not to trip over while holding that plate, okay? I have enough cleaning to do as it is."

Raichu nodded as she remembered this place from when she was riding Applejack and meeting Starlight for the first time. She bit her lip and took very slow and careful steps downstairs, her paws trembled slightly from the fear alone. She sighed in relief the moment her little hind legs reached the floor.

"The kitchen is over here," Spike said as he opened the door next to the stairs, gesturing for her to come inside.

She followed, but stopped midway as she sensed another presence coming from upstairs. She looked towards the source, sensing a strong aura of guilt.

Starlight was staring down at her from the higher ground with drooped ears, massaging her arm nervously. "G-good morning."

G-good morning, Raichu responded, not bothering to wave with her paw while still feeling uneasy whenever near this unicorn.

The two stared at each other for a few seconds before Spike's voice called for Raichu from the kitchen. The critter turned away and scurried inside.

* * *

Starlight lowered her head. While she wanted to help the mysterious creature out of good will, her desire to prove and challenge herself had gotten the best of her. Breaking a memory seal created by powerful dark magic became so attractive that she forgot the principles her mentor taught her. In the end, regaining Raichu's trust would take more than chocolate and an apology.

"Plan B it is," she murmured before closing her eyes and tapping into her magical might. An aura around her horn came to life as she focused on a specific point of arrival. To salvage the relationship with the mysterious critter and earn her forgiveness, she needed an advisor, an expert in the field of friendship, but with a more direct approach than Twilight.

She vanished in a flash, reappearing in front of Sugarcube Corner. She approached the door and raised her foreleg, ready to knock, but didn't get the chance, ending up startled by an explosion. The door opened on its own, revealing a confused, shakily walking Pinkie Pie, her mane and tail covered in cream.

"Heeeeey, Starliiiiiight, what brings you to Sugarcube Corner?" Pinkie asked before shaking her head as bits of cream landed on the unicorn's face. "You can so easily magic up tasty stuff and you have a big kitchen at Twilight's castle, so you can't be here for cakes." She stood on her hind legs and held her forehooves on her cheek. "Are you paying me a friendly visit? That's almost as sweet of you as this cream from the exploding surprise cake I made a moment ago."

"That's not it actually," Starlight said with her words weakening Pinkie's endless enthusiasm. "More than once you bragged how you befriend everypony in Ponyville, and I need some friendship related help."

"Why not ask Twilight? She's the Princess of Friendship after all!" Pinkie said with a giggle before licking the cream from her mane, causing the unicorn to grimace in disgust.

"She's... a little bit busy at the moment," Starlight answered as her mind provided her with images of her mentor finishing a checklist for ten days in advance with various plans and research projects being set up all over the castle library. "So, can you help me?"

"Of course I can. I never leave my friends hanging," Pinkie said, now bouncing up and down in excitement. "So, who's your friend and what do you want to know?"

Starlight looked to the side and rubbed her foreleg nervously, her tone sad and regretful. "Let's just say… hypothetically... if somepony tried to help a poor critter from the Everfree Forest recover from a memory loss, but went overboard and almost fried her brain instead… How can this pony apologize so that this critter won't fear her anymore?"

Pinkie stopped bouncing and smiled sheepishly. She chuckled, but it was nothing like her usual cheerful laughter. "Well… I can tell you how _not_ to apologize."

"Meaning?" Starlight asked, tilting her head to the side as she stared at the party mare in confusion.

Pinkie stood up on her rear legs and started waving her forelegs in random directions, speaking in haste. "When apologizing, this somepony you mentioned shouldn't repeat 'I'm sorry' over and over while chasing their friend like a maniac all over Ponyville, and he or she shouldn't ignore their privacy and personal space and _certainly_ shouldn't destroy their property."

Starlight raised an eyebrow. "That's waaaay too specific. Let me guess, you're speaking from experience?"

The party mare tapped her forehooves together nervously. "N-no… maybe… kind of."

"Any actually useful advice?"

"It depends, who's your friend and what does he like? I can't come up with a friendship-saving-apology plan on the spot without data," Pinkie said with a more serious tone.

"Data? You're actually planning stuff instead of going with instinct and being randomly random?" Starlight asked.

"You have noooo idea how much info gathering and planning it takes to keep the entire town happy, though I'm also good at improvising. I may not look like it, but I'm actually a very fast thinker," Pinkie said with a proud smile and raised chin.

"Fair advice, you should slow down your thinking speed from time to time so your logic can catch up," Starlight suggested as Pinkie frowned at her remark. "As for this friend, I don't know much about her, but I think she likes sweets. I gave her some chocolate already and it didn't help much though."

Pinkie's eyes widened and sparkled. She swung her foreleg and said firmly, "You need to up your game a bit. Just leave it to your good old, friendly neighbour Pinkie Pie and your friend will forgive you in no time."

Starlight smiled, her depression gone. "Now you're talking. Whatever your plan is, I'm in."

* * *

Raichu turned around curiously, examining the well-equipped kitchen.

Many random bags and plates were located on the bottom part of the main table, and it took standing on the tips of her hind legs to notice a few eggs and a basket filled with vegetables. Lack of chairs meant that she would need to climb onto the table to take a better look, and she wouldn't dare to do so without permission.

Examining her surroundings, she saw one large stove, a sink, and many shelves with numerous cabinets filled with food among them. She looked up and noticed pans hanging down from a pot rack.

Some walls and supporting pillars seemed to be made of stone and crystals, but others were covered by a blue wallpaper. Three green windows provided light inside this darkened kitchen.

"So, what do you think?" Spike asked with proudly raised head and his hands on his hips. "Are you Impressed, or are you impressed?" Making snacks and gem-related dishes proved so much easier in such a spacious kitchen, and keeping this place clean and organized filled him with pride.

Raichu was about to answer, only for her headache to interrupt her. _Is there anything you like to eat? What's your favorite taste?_ a young female voice asked in her mind as more memories resurfaced. They were inside a white spacious kitchen filled with standard accessories.

Fridges.

Large bags.

Shelves and cabinets filled with various foods.

A few sinks for cleaning were present as well.

The kitchen seemed big enough to accommodate a large group but was certainly lacking imagination. There were no decorations and finding any color other than white proved difficult.

Being a Pichu in her memory, she jumped onto the table and pointed at a flour bag, but it was a sinister trap. A swing of her tiny tail pushed the bag into the human girl's face the moment she was close enough, following it up with laughter. Once the white powder was wiped from the human's face while revealing an unamused expression, Pichu's laughter grew in volume.

Raichu opened her eyes and narrowed them in anger, anger at herself. _I have no idea how I ended up in the kitchen with that human, but my behaviour was inexcusable._ She slammed her paw against the side of the table, shaking it as a result. _Is it wrong that I want to go back in time and give myself a solid spanking and long-lasting lecture?_

"Calm down," Spike said as he grabbed her paw. Raichu's angered expression softened the moment she looked at his worried face. "You were spacing out and then became furious out of nowhere. Were you having some bad memories?"

A sad apologetic "Chuuu" escaped Raichu's mouth as she turned to the side.

"Twilight told me -from her unnecessarily long explanation- that your memories should recover on their own, as well as from environmental stimulants. I suppose I'll need to get used to it," Spike said with a warm smile. He unrolled his checklist and wrote in it. "Show our guest the kitchen, check. Now to the basement." He grimaced and shivered. "I hope you're not afraid of spiders." He paused, noticing that Raichu was staring at his checklist intensively. He glanced between his scroll and the critter before asking, "Your memories strike again?"

Raichu rubbed the top of her head, trying to recall a reason why was this scroll was so attractive to her. She approached and exposed her paws. Can I hold those? Please?

It took a moment for Spike to understand the critter's gesture, putting the checklist and quill into her little paws. "Just be very careful, alright."

Raichu nodded and studied the objects she was holding while reading the text. Just like before, she understood the meaning behind every word. Her eyes closed tightly. _Now try writing 'C'... Don't look at me like that. I know it's boring and that you would rather train or play outside, but if we're going to become true partners, we need a better way to communicate with each other._ She opened her eyes, recalling short moments when the young human was teaching her how to write. The fact that her tiny body was only a bit taller than the pen she used to write was making such a task a bit difficult.

She gazed at her paws, which were considerably bigger than before, capable of holding and using the quill with ease. Noticing some free space on the scroll, she wrote with little letters and showed it to the young drake.

Spike took the checklist and read the pointed spot, and next glanced at the critter. "You can write?"

Y-yes," she said, nodding.

Spike smirked. "Cool. Twilight will be thrilled once she learns that." He rolled up the scroll, but before he could pick up the bottle of ink and quill, Raichu already beat him to it. He smiled at her as she returned the gesture. "Let's go."

* * *

"Are you sure this is going to work?" Starlight asked as she pulled a small cart with covered cargo. The party mare was hopping next to her.

"Trust me. Once we're done, you'll be rewarded by a warm friendship hug."

"I hope you're right," Starlight said, her eyes now on the large double door before her.

* * *

Spike braced himself, trembling as he glanced at the darkened corners of the basement. The scenery would be similar to hallways on the upper floors, if not for numerous webs and triple green lamps attached to the walls with spiders and insects crawling all over the place.

"I t-t-think… we're d-done here… no need to explore it to the end, r-right?" He glanced behind at his companion and spread his hands in annoyance. "You can't be serious!"

Raichu was sitting, supported against a wall, while observing several tiny creatures with more than ten legs crawling on her paw. Two spiders were sitting on both of her shoulders. She stared at her tiny companions with curiosity. Upon hearing Spike's voice, she raised her head and looked at him. Check this, she said with a warm smile. I think I made some friends. The moment Spike facepalmed, Raichu asked, What? Am I doing something wrong? She stood up and presented her paws. Do you want to befriend them as well?

Spike flinched and smiled nervously. "N-no… y-you c-can play as much as you want... with you little f-friends… just far away f-from m-me."

* * *

The tour continued until reaching the second floor as Spike and his companions ignored the guest rooms, heading towards more important locations instead. What was the point of tasting the same dish over and over after all when desert awaited?

Raichu kept walking with a smile and with two little friends keeping her company. A poisonous multicolored spider rested on her left ear while a black cockroach was sitting on her right shoulder.

Spike kept an understandable distance, questioning his companion's friendship choices. He peeked at the checklist and murmured to himself, "Twilight's room, Starlight's room, and the room with the cutie map will have to wait. Twilight is already waiting in the library while preparing some tests for you. We'll need to go there first to stay on schedule." He rolled the scroll and gave Raichu an uneasy glance. "I must say, as obedient and cute as you are, you're being a bit creepy."

Creepy, why? she asked before chuckling in a squeaky noise. Careful there, Mr Spider, it tickles. She stopped in front of a crosspath, sensing a double presence. Her senses didn't disappoint as a familiar pony walked from her right. It was Starlight with a suspicious covered cart. She sniffed, detecting food of some sort.

"H-hello, what a surprise meeting you here," Starlight said awkwardly.

Raichu's eyes were still on the cart as she approached it with slow steps. She pointed at it and asked, What're you hiding?

Understanding the gesture, Starlight answered, "That's an apology gift I made for you."

Raichu glanced to the right, wondering if the hidden pony she was sensing had assisted Starlight in any way. The massive aura of excitement was difficult to ignore.

"Is that a spider? It looks dangerous," Starlight said as she lit her horn, trying to levitate the spider away, but angered shouting from Raichu stopped her.

Raichu caught the falling spider with her paws and returned it to its rightful spot on her head. Her attention once again shifted towards the covered cart.

Starlight cleared her throat and, with a swift swing of her forehoof, she pulled the cover, revealing a stack of cupcakes, muffins and a large apology cake covered in cream with a strawberry on top.

Raichu's mouth opened as saliva started to drop to the floor. Her eyes were wide and her tail flapped left and right in excitement. Despite a lack of memories, she could tell that it was going to be a delicious feast.

"I made these for you to apologize for the whole mess I caused. Enjoy," Starlight said with a chuckle before walking backward, giving the critter the space she needed.

Raichu licked her lips and took a few steps forward, now being only millimeters away from the mountain of sweets. The cockroach walked down from her shoulder, climbing up onto the cart and digging itself into a cupcake, while the spider on her head turned around and returned to sleep, not showing any interest in the presented food.

Taking an example from her little friend, Raichu grabbed another cupcake between her paws and bit it. "Chuuu…" She took another bite and smiled warmly.

* * *

Pinkie peeked from behind the wall, interested in how well her plan was progressing. The fact that Starlight didn't give any details about her friend only made her more curious. She half-closed her eyes and examined the critter feasting on the sweets. The first noticeable feature was that it was small, fat and fluffy, like a plush toy the size of a dog just begging to be hugged. Cute yellow dots on her cheeks were waiting to be nuzzled, while funny-looking ears and a very long tail added some coolness into the mix. The white belly being a perfect spot for some belly rubs. The smile and enthusiasm radiating from the creature's face caused a warm feeling in Pinkie's chest.

Pinkie's forelegs started to tremble as she felt the urge to embrace the cute little sweets-lover. The fact that this critter had to live in the Everfree Forest and face all predators just begged her to ensure that it would feel welcomed and happy. It certainly called for a welcome party.

Raichu finished her second cupcake and looked in Pinkie's direction, no doubt noticing her before she withdrew her head. Stop hiding and join us!

Pinkie didn't need to understand the meaning behind repeating one's name to know that her hiding spot was busted. After taking a slow deep breath, she put on a cheerful smile and hopped out from her hiding spot towards the critter.

"I see you had some help preparing those, Starlight," Spike said before taking a blueberry muffin for himself.

Starlight lowered her head. "I just wanted to apologize, so I asked Pinkie for help," she admitted. She lit her horn and levitated a kitchen knife and plate from the cart, cutting a slice of cake and placing it on the floor in front of Raichu, who seemed to be wary of her magic while not taking her eyes off the levitated knife.

"Go on, eat up," Pinkie cheered. "We put a lot of heart into this cake, you'll love it!"

Raichu looked between both ponies and nodded. She opened her mouth, and more drops of saliva started falling onto the floor. She gulped and grabbed the cake slice eagerly before pushing it into her mouth, biting and chewing it in haste. She closed her eyes and massaged her cheeks in pleasure as her imagination began to run wild with the image of cakes, sweets and strawberries raining from the sky, alongside a dreamy waterfall of cream and chocolate icing. Her paws trembled and her eyes sparkled in joy. In a rush of excitement, she jumped towards Pinkie Pie who spread her forelegs as an invitation.

Starlight bit her lip and summoned a barrier between Pinkie and the approaching doom as Raichu crashed flat against the blue surface, sliding down onto the floor. The spider fell from her head and turned to Starlight, considering how to repay the favor.

"What was that for?" Pinkie asked with offended expression, not liking in the least that somepony had prevented her from giving a warm hug.

"Trust me, you don't want to be on the receiving end when she's excited," Starlight said with a saddened face, feeling jealous that she wasn't the one on the receiving end of this hug and regretting that she had allowed Pinkie to tag along.

Raichu massaged her forehead and realized that someone was missing, not feeling any weight on her head. She looked left and right in panic, only to feel the spider climb up her back. She sighed in relief, happy her little friend wasn't injured from the crash.

"Come here!" Without a warning, Pinkie appeared behind Raichu and grabbed her in a vice-grip hug, squeezing her belly with all the force she could muster. Raichu's head was pressed against her chest.

Raichu didn't resist, but instead embraced Pinkie's neck and nuzzled her cheek. She grit her teeth in pain, but not as much from the hug, but rather from something that started building up inside of her.

Starlight turned away as her plan backfired. Applejack, Spike, Pinkie Pie and even two bugs ended up befriended by the fat critter while she was still excluded despite her attempts.

Raichu looked at the unicorn from Pinkie's embrace, sensing an aura of jealousy and sadness. With a bit of a struggle, she slid out from Pinkie's embrace and approached, but stopped halfway. As much as she wanted to cheer up the unicorn and show her affection, the fear she felt still lingered in her mind. While psychical pain seemed like something she could ignore, the pain on her mind was another story.

Feeling the tension building in the air, Spike pointed at the entrance into to the library and said, "As touching as this scene was, we shouldn't keep Twilight waiting. Trust me, it wouldn't end well."


	6. Ch4 - Twilight's Research

**Little Lost Raichu**

 **Chapter 4**

 **Twilight's Research**

* * *

"Sit down everypony," Twilight said from her perch on a pillow with a large blackboard behind her. To the left and right were tall shelves filled with books, an atmosphere for research she could get behind. On the rounded table in the middle of the room were a few stocks of papers, quills, bottles of ink and several scrolls. Next to the table were boxes in a diversity of sizes, some even bigger than Big Macintosh.

Before Twilight were three pillows; one prepared for her assistant, another one for her personal student and last one for the cute specimen herself. As she'd hoped for, each pillow was used, though Raichu relocated her pillow further away from Starlight for some reason.

She glanced at Pinkie who took a spot behind the table, sitting next to a cart filled with sweets. It became apparent that the party mare was going to be a spectator and wouldn't interfere.

Twilight cringed upon noticing a cockroach feasing on one of Pinkie's cupcakes. Not that she questioned Raichu's friendship choices, but she did consider sending a letter to Fluttershy the first chance she got.

"Maybe your spider friend should rest somewhere else? For its own safety," Starlight suggested, receiving a firm nod of agreement from Raichu. She carefully levitated the spider onto the table.

Twilight rubbed the back of her head, thinking. _Did a very venomous spider have a nap on her head? Either she's oblivious to danger or very brave, or both._ She took a deep breath and spoke up, "Before we start, I need to ask a very crucial question." Seeing how she caught everyone's attention, she continued, "Have you recovered any important memories? Nod twice if the answer is 'yes'."

Raichu nodded twice, staring at the alicorn as if she was a diligent student observing her teacher.

Spike spoke up, "When I was showing her around the kitchen, she remembered that she knows how to write. Apparently, someone taught her."

"Really!?" Twilight asked in a rush of excitement and clapped her hooves together. "This is perfect. I was considering a very long visit to the Canterlot Royal Archives to find a translation spell that would help us communicate, but since you can write, I can delay it for another time."

Spike crossed his arms. "A spell like that would be way more convenient. Why delay it?"

Twilight ignored the question as she levitated a quill and piece of paper into Raichu's paws. "Write what you remembered. Even the tiniest bit of information can be very useful."

Raichu nodded, taking her time while filling the paper with letters. Starlight stared at her in sadness while Spike stood up from his pillow and rested his head on it instead, taking a nap.

The moment Raichu waved with her paw, Twilight levitated the paper over and read it. "Hmmm... " escaped her mouth as she analyzed the newly gained information.

"What does it say?" Starlight asked curiously.

Twilight lowered the paper and said, "Memories about Raichu's childhood are quite odd. Apparently she was a tiny creature called Pichu in the past, living with her family and herd on a snowy mountain on an island."

"Does this mean she migrated over the ocean and found a new home in the Everfree Forest?" Starlight asked.

"This is a possibility," Twilight said. "Exploration was never ponies' strongest point. There's no literature about discoveries over the ocean."

"Kind of odd that pegasi never tried to explore, they can fly after all," Starlight pointed out.

"That's not what's important. What I don't understand is why she called herself a Pichu when she was young." Twilight glanced at Raichu and asked, "Care to explain?"

Raichu shook her head and shrugged.

Starlight spoke up, "It's normal to be confused when she can recall only fragments of her past. It should make more sense overtime. Let's just be patient and wait."

"Agreed," Twilight said with a nod. "Moving on, I remember reading a legend about a nine-tailed fox, but I'm certain there's no literature about a species called 'Pikachu', "Magby" and 'Human'." She rubbed her chin. "Though it kind of makes sense. There must be many undiscovered races living on another land." She smiled in satisfaction. "Do you think a title like _Undiscovered Species from the Oversea_ would have a nice ring to it?"

"It's debatable," Starlight said.

Twilight frowned. "Let's get to the next point then. Abilities and magic." She glanced at Raichu and said, "According to what you wrote, you used electricity to attack… while acting like a mean childish bully." She cleared her throat and asked, "Can you demonstrate by releasing some electricity?" Seeing a shake of Raichu's head, she asked, "You don't remember how to do it, do you?"

Raichu nodded and pointed at the stock of paper on the table, gesturing with her paws.

The alicorn levitated over the paper and quill to Raichu before reading what she wrote. "That's considerate of you," Twilight said, caught off guard. She gave her guest a pitiful smile.

"What did she write?" Starlight asked.

"She's afraid that she may hurt others and she's asking if we have something to restrain her, or if she should maintain a safe distance from everyone," Twilight said. "I think we can make a collar to absorb or repel electricity."

Raichu smiled, happy that one of her fears would be put to the rest. It was only her first day and she already enjoyed these ponies company. The debt of gratitude towards them grew by the hour.

Twilight's horn lit as she opened a box, levitating over a large version of a hamster's running wheel which was big enough for a pony to use. She placed it in front of the pokemon and said, "I hope you don't mind some physical exercise. First on the list is a test of speed."

"Seriously? A hamster running wheel?" Starlight asked with a raised eyebrow. "From all the sports-related equipment to use, you chose this? All that's missing is a large glass enclosure for our cute little house pet."

"I was improvising, there's no need for sarcasm," Twilight said, her eyes still on the critter who climbed into the large wheel and balanced her paws on the large bars. "There's a speed-calculating device attached to this wheel. Just run as fast as you can."

Raichu followed Twilight's order without a second thought, running in excitement and with a cheerful smile.

 _Now that's what I call a love for running. Maybe it's her species' second nature? Or Raichu is just trying to learn about her limits? Whatever the reason, she seems very enthusiastic about it,_ Twilight thought, not taking her eyes away from her fluffy test subject.

"Run, run, run! Do your best! You can do this! We believe in you! Eye of the Tiger!" Pinkie shouted random quotes, cheering for her friend with a shake of her forelegs.

Twilight approached her contraption, curious about the full speed her guest could pull off as the wheel started rolling faster and faster, reaching an extreme speed in but a few seconds. The metal parts keeping the wheel together started to turn red and smoke emanated from them.

"Twilight, I have doubts about the stability of this equipment, I think we should stop this before…" Starlight failed to finish as the metal parts shot in all directions while the large wheel rolled uncontrollably through the library.

Twilight bit her lip and raised her forelegs protectively, her reflexes not being good enough to raise a barrier. Luckily, Starlight did it for her, expecting such an accident fast enough to react.

The wheel slammed into the blue barrier, rolling over it and crashing into the wall, ending up stuck in a newly created hole. Raichu tripped over and rolled, falling onto the floor with stars circling over her head. The speed-calculating device exploded from overheating a few seconds later as gears and springs bounced on the floor.

Spike rubbed his eyes and murmured, "Can you girls tone it down a bit? I had a weird dream where Raichu shrank to the size of a hamster and…" He blinked in confusion at the scene before him. "Oh, nevermind, still dreaming." He yawned and reasserted himself on the pillow, returning to sleep.

* * *

"Alright, so the test of speed didn't work as expected," Twilight said as Raichu looked up at her with an awkward smile.

"You think?" Starlight asked sarcastically. Even with magical support, some small cracks were still present on the recently repaired wall.

To Twilight's relief, no books were damaged during the incident.

"The next test shouldn't cause any problems. It's just a simple test of strength," Twilight said, levitating over weights of different sizes from another box and placing them on the floor with a loud thud. Her assistant was no longer inside the library, most likely taking a nap somewhere else.

Raichu approached and sniffed the lead weights, poking them.

"I'll place one weight after another on your back. Your task will be to stand on all your paws as long as possible until you'll reach your limit," Twilight explained. "If the test becomes too painful or the weight too much to bear, just lie down and I'll take it away."

Alright, Raichu said, stretching herself before standing firmly on all four legs, her eyes narrowed and expression serious. I'm ready.

"You seem quite eager to test your strength. I was a bit afraid you would be hesitant after our last fiasco." Twilight levitated the first round lead weight with '10 kg' written on it.

* * *

Raichu maintained her determined stance, looking up at the descending weight. While in terms of size it was smaller than her, the material it was made of would no doubt press down against her with a lot of force. As she expected, she felt a heavy pressure on her back the moment the cold metal made contact with her warm fur. Her legs bent slightly for a short moment.

One after another, heavy weights were placed on her back, creating a small tower as her legs started to tremble. She soldiered on, finding the challenge to be more exciting than she thought.

"That's eighty kilograms," Twilight said, giving Starlight a questioning glance. "What was Raichu's weight again?"

"Applejack said twenty two kilograms, or was it twenty five?" Starlight answered. "She's lifting three times her own weight, not bad."

"For ponies it may not be much, but our build is specialized for carrying heavy weights on our back. Not to mention our inner magic that strengthens us," Twilight lectured and closed her eyes. "I still remember carrying a boulder on my back a long time ago. It was at least fifteen times my own weight, and I wasn't exactly an athletic unicorn."

"You did what? Why?" Starlight asked.

"Ask Discord, he'll give you the details. In short, it involved corrupting my friends, Rarity becoming greedy and giving a boulder name _Tom_ ," Twilight answered.

"On the second thought, I don't want to know."

Raichu took a quick breath and looked at the alicorn in determination. She bit her lip and blinked the moment another weight was added onto her back, but she endured. _I wonder what I'm capable of_? She closed her eyes as another memory surfaced in her mind.

 _You're giving up already? You should take an example from me,_ the voice of the human girl echoed in her mind. _I know pokemon of your size don't rely on strength but rather on power and attack moves, but you never know when it will come in handy. Besides, a pokemon's size rarely limits them. Even the tiniest ones can become extremely strong with enough training._ Being a Pichu again, she listened to the encouraging words from the human and placed her tiny paws around several pebbles, lifting them with a lot of struggling as each pebble was as big as her arm. Much to her surprise, she was lifted by the human girl, her entire body fitting just fine on her hand alone.

Raichu's eyes opened as she woke up from her memory. She gritted her teeth and felt sweat sliding down her face like a fountain. Her four legs trembled and her muscles burned. It was obvious that time had passed and more weight had been added while she was recalling her memory, but how much exactly?

"Two hundred and eighty kilograms," Twilight said with a forehoof raised up to her face. "Are you tired yet? We can stop anytime you want."

Raichu raised her head, looking at the alicorn with a grimace on her face and with tower made of twenty eight weights balanced on her back. I'm f-fine… she said in a tired voice, her breathing slow and deep.

Starlight's horn lit as she levitated over another weight, placing it on the back of the struggling critter. "I like your spirit. Keep it up and you can set a great record… not that there are many critters of your size who would try to compete for it."

Minutes felt like hours as Raichu kept struggling, each added weight making the exercise more painful and straining. Small cracks spread around her paws while her bronze edges were slowly sinking into the crystal floor. Her face started turning red from lack of oxygen as she could barely catch any breath from the pressure on her back. The weight was slowly reaching half a ton.

The pain in her muscles felt as if someone had tried to push hundreds of nails into her skin, and her paws felt as if they were pressed into a stack of burning coal. Despite her best efforts to keep her trembling legs working, they started to give in, her face now only millimeters above the floor. Her desperate attempt of using her own head for support let her endure only two extra weights.

Raichu's struggle finally ended as she was now lying flat, pinned by four hundred and twenty kilograms. I… regret… nothing, she said, her voice muffled as her face was pressed into the floor.

Suddenly, she felt light as a feather as the weights she struggled against were levitated away all at once, the change in pressure being nothing less than astonishing. She stood up with incredible ease while the exhaustion from the past ten minutes had just… vanished. Was it normal? Wasn't she supposed to be tired? _Either my species has incredible speed and stamina, or the training I had alongside the human had to be insane._

Pinkie applauded. "That was amazing!" She raised a photo with her forehoof and pointed at it. "I hope you don't mind that I took a picture. I think I'll make a house of cards on the top of that tower of the weights next time you lift. That would look great."

S-sure, Raichu said with a weak nod, finding Pinkie's idea more weird than appealing.

"I must say, I'm impressed. According to the ratio of your strength to weight, you're almost as strong as a young pony," Twilight said with a proud smile.

"Almost?" Starlight asked.

"Trust me, Apple Bloom, Applejack and Big Mac more than once showed that earth ponies aren't to be underestimated. I may have lifted a one and a half tons boulder, but I can't tell what they're capable of," Twilight said.

"True, but the amount of weight we can levitate is fifty tons, or more," Starlight remarked. "Still, fair enough."

Raichu stared at Starlight for a few seconds with her mouth agape. She had to be joking. Was their magic really so powerful to lift hundred times more than what she had managed to carry on her own back? Was she but an insignificant little being when compared to such incredible might? She shook her head and wrote on the paper before presenting it to the alicorn.

"You want another test already? Why not take a break?" Twilight asked.

No need, I'm not tired at all, Raichu answered, more than eager to continue. Her curiosity of her own abilities was getting the best of her.

Twilight pet the top of Raichu's head, something they found mutually enjoyable. "Alright. Your next test will be jumping."

J-jumping? Raichu asked as her face became pale. Her excitement, her enthusiasm and all the energy were gone in an instant as she now stared at the alicorn with wide eyes. J-jumping… n-no… anything but that.

Starlight bit her lip.

"Just jump as high as you can and I'll calculate the height you've reached," Twilight explained.

"I don't think it's a good idea," Starlight said, pointing at the ceiling. "There's not enough space for such a test here."

"Nonsense," Twilight said with a dismissive wave of her foreleg. She bent her legs and jumped up, reaching half the height of the spacious room before landing with a weak thump. "See, there's plenty of space. Now your turn, Raichu."

The pokemon gulped.

"This research is extremely important, so will you do this for me? Pretty please?" Twilight's eyes became wide as plates and her ears flattened against her head.

Raichu lowered her head and sighed. How could she say no to those pretty, knowledge-hungry eyes? It's not like her head was in any danger. If anything, the stability of the ceiling would be at risk. She took a similar pose to the one she had when trying to jump up to the apple tree. She closed her eyes and gritted her teeth as she mentally prepared herself for what was about to come.

"Twilight, she already jumped once!" Starlight shouted. "Her head slammed into the ceiling!"

* * *

"Really?" Twilight asked, but before she could even consider her student's words, the critter before her jumped, shooting upward like a rocket as a loud noise of breaking stone and crystals reached her ears. She raised a barrier over herself as the rubble started to fall onto the floor. The moment her magical shield vanished, she looked up and gasped, seeing three large holes in the ceiling. Her little fluffy test subject somehow managed to pierce through the second floor, attic and the roof at the same time.

In a flash of teleportation, she reappeared on the roof of her castle, the very spot where she and her friends 'chillaxed' a long time ago. Outside was a fountain with several sunbeds around it and she could see the new hole in the roof. She raised her head and covered her face with her forelegs, protecting herself from the splashing water as Raichu landed in the fountain.

Starlight appeared in a flash of teleportation, quickly noticing the wet critter and levitating her from the fountain. "I was sure your head would end up stuck in the ceiling, not pierce it with such force. You're full of surprises."

Raichu shook herself, spreading drops of water all around. She turned towards the ponies, lowered her head and held her paws together apologetically. I'm sorry! she shouted in regret.

"What's she doing?" Starlight asked.

"I think she's apologizing," Twilight said before raising Raichu's head with a hoof. "It's alright, it was my fault for asking you to jump despite Starlight's warnings. Besides, a few holes is nothing that a bit of magic can't repair."

"Can you both be quiet? I'm trying to sleep here," Spike said from one of the sunbeds while sunglasses adorned his face.

Noticing her assistant, Twilight smiled and approached the sunbeds, gesturing for her student and guest to lie on them. "I think some relaxing will do us good."

"Relaxing? Seriously? You have a schedule prepared for the next twelve days and tests to perform. I can't believe you want to take a break," Starlight commented.

"Who said I'll be taking a break, I just thought I can write some notes and maybe start writing the book we talked about. This spot is perfect for it. I think I'll title the first chapter _Master of Jumping, Speed and Electricity_."

Starlight smiled. "Now that's the Twilight I know."

* * *

Raichu climbed up onto the sunbed, taking example from Spike as she lay on her back, feeling the warm sun on her wet fur. She closed her eyes, not needing any memories to figure out that staring directly at the blinding yellow ball in the sky would end up poorly for her sight.

Pinkie Pie peeked through the hole in the roof, climbing up further before laying on a sunbed of her own with the cockroach riding her tail.

The venomous spider used its web to climb up onto the roof, taking a comfortable spot on Raichu's belly.

Twilight chuckled. "It seems our new companion just learned more about chillaxing than you learned over the course of a few months."

Starlight frowned. "Very funny."


	7. Ch5 - A Shocking Experience

**Little Lost Raichu**

 **Chapter 5**  
 **-**

 **A Shocking Experience**

* * *

Shopping, a simple task for everypony, yet not so simple for Twilight Sparkle. The aftermath of the battle against Tirek gifted her with a large castle which required large purchases of numerous items, quite unlike her previous humble home in the Golden Oak's library. Twilight, her student and her assistant had to take turns in shopping and maintaining the large structure.

Her trip to the market was interrupted by the familiar faces of Apple Bloom and Scootaloo as they both stared at her with questioning looks.

"Can I… help you?" she asked hesitantly, feeling as if she had stepped onto a mine. While the 'Cutie Mark Crusaders' became more mature ever since they had started helping ponies, there was still the element of unpredictability lingering in those signature stares. Not knowing what to expect often drove her crazy.

"How's the fluffy critter doin'?" Apple Bloom asked in concern, "Is she still hungry or hurt? Did she cause any trouble?"

Twilight chuckled and relaxed. "She's healthy and well fed, I would even dare to say she's a bit fat for her size."

"Fat?" Apple Bloom asked. "But she looked like that when we found her, and she was starvin'."

"Really?" Twilight asked, caught off guard. Was the wide size of her little guest a natural characteristic of her body? The nod of the filly confirmed her suspicions. "Regardless, she's eating regularly and all her wounds have healed perfectly." She looked to the side and added in an annoyed tone, "Well... she did have a minor headache caused by my student's healing method, but it helped to damage the memory seal that was placed on her."

"Damaged memory?" Scootaloo asked, her ears perked up.

Twilight shook her head. "No. She damaged the memory seal. It turns out that something or somepony sealed Raichu's memories with dark magic, but she should regain them little by little. She's very happy about it."

Apple Bloom frowned and stomped. "Who would be so mean to do this to such a cute, innocent critter?! Ah would have a word or two with them!"

"Can we check on her tomorrow?" Scootaloo asked. "I'm kind of curious how she looks like ever since Apple Bloom mentioned her at school." She looked to the side, raised her forehoof up to her face and murmured, "And I'm not the only one."

Twilight nodded. "You can visit and play with her whenever you like, just not early in the morning. I plan to use an advanced sleeping spell on her tonight, and she'll sleep like a stone for a few extra hours."

"A sleeping spell? But why?" Scootaloo asked.

"Because she asked me to, she wrote a request actually. Can you believe it? Turns out someone taught her how to write. Maybe she had an owner before, which would explain why she's so tamed and obedient." Twilight cleared her throat and continued, "Anyway… She has been dreaming about her past and now hopes to recover more of her memories this way. I accommodated her in a guest room on the second floor." She gestured with her hooves as if trying to picture her next explanation. "When you come for a visit, go upstairs to the second floor, walk to the end of the hallway, turn left, and stop at the fifth door on the left."

"She knows how to write? Smart girl," Apple Bloom said with a soft stomp.

"Interesting." Scootaloo rubbed her chin before whispering into her friend's ear and adding, "Let's go, Apple Bloom. We have… that pony to help with a… a cutie mark problem. Good day." Both fillies smiled awkwardly.

Twilight kept watching as both fillies left her sight and vanished into the crowd. Suddenly, she felt familiar vibes, similar to when she told CMC about the love potion. After a moment of deep thought, she shook her foreleg dismissively and went towards the market area. The Cutie Mark Crusaders had changed a lot since then. Surely her instincts had to be wrong this time.

* * *

Following Twilight's instructions and Spike's guidance, the fillies made their way to the Raichu's room and stopped in front of a wooden door.

Apple Bloom wore a warm smile reflecting her desire to visit her recently met pet slash friend, still curious about how the large critter was doing.

Scootaloo clapped her hooves in excitement as she gave a toothy smile, shaking her saddlebag in joy.

The moment Spike opened the door, the fillies ran in and looked around, searching for the critter. Their ears drooped in disappointment.

One table, one bed and a few ordinary shelves.

A large spider resting on a web in the corner of the room caught their attention, and they noticed a cockroach nested on the pillow a moment later.

"Gross…" Apple Bloom grimaced, raising her foreleg defensively.

"Oh, those two. They're Raichu's pets… friends... " Spike explained, shrugging at the odd stares. "Don't look at me like that. I can barely understand that furball myself."

"Once again, gross," Apple Bloom repeated.

Scootaloo rubbed her chin, looking at the spider curiously. "Gross, maybe, but she deserves a few points for being radical. Not many ponies besides Fluttershy would have a spider as a pet."

"But ain't she Twilight's pet now? How can a pet have a pet?" Apple Bloom asked.

"Beats me." Spike shrugged.

"The better question is, where is she?" Scootaloo asked, now poking Spike's hardened chest. "We asked you to lead us to her."

"Not really," Spike said, pushing the hoof away. "You told me the instructions Twilight gave you and asked if I could lead you here. I assumed you wanted to see her room."

Apple Bloom raised an eyebrow. "Seriously?" She sighed. "Can ya please lead us to where Raichu is at the moment? Please?"

"Sure," Spike said, gesturing for the fillies to follow him. "Library, here we come!"

* * *

The group stopped in front of the entrance into the library with Spike inviting them in with a gentle-dragon manner. The fillies took a deep breath and accepted the invitation.

Apple Bloom was the first to enter and look around in the spacious area, noticing Starlight reading at the main table in the middle of the room with a book levitating before her face. Next to Starlight was an open copy of 'History of Ponies, Volume V' supported on the table. After taking a few steps forward and narrowing her eyes, she noticed bronze paws holding the book on both sides. "Heya, Raichu. It's me, Apple Bloom!" she shouted.

Starlight glanced to the side, only now noticing the young guests.

Raichu dropped the book and looked at the filly, displaying a wide, brightening smile. Hello! she shouted and waved energetically.

Scootaloo sat next to Apple Bloom and observed the critter with a critical eye. "So that's the friend you spoke of? Didn't expect her to be a bookworm."

"Bookworm? Not really." Starlight chuckled from her perch on a pillow. "Twilight thought that since she knows how to read and write, she would learn a lot about our culture from books." She looked at Raichu and asked, "But you're not a fan of reading, are you?"

Raichu smiled sheepishly and rubbed the back of her neck, displaying a similar smile to when the alicorn convinced her to read. As boring as it turned out to be, she just couldn't refuse those large pleading eyes. The wishful and excited voice of the princess only made it harder for her. Despite being perched comfortably on three pillows in order to reach the table, sitting in one place for so long was just… unfulfilling. Her legs begged her for a round of stretching and some solid exercise.

Starlight gazed at the fillies once more. "She's more of an athletic type. Really fast and impressively strong for her size. Though there are still many abilities she doesn't remember or can't control, like her excited jumps."

Raichu glanced at the repaired ceiling for a moment and rolled her eyes. Her own legs were still her best ally and worst enemy. She didn't mind crashing headfirst into objects because it barely hurt her, feeling a headache at worst, but she didn't like causing collateral damage. She would take five strikes of a beast's claws rather than send an innocent pony into a wall.

"Athletic?" Scootaloo asked, her little wings flapped and ears perked upward. She rounded the table and approached the critter, who stepped from the pillows. Both sat and looked at each other. While the critter's head only reached Scootaloo's chin, Raichu had a wider belly in comparison. Kind of reminded Scootaloo of herself from a few years ago when she was still looking for her cutie mark.

Taking the coolest pose she could muster, the filly rubbed her chest and said, "The name's Scootaloo, nice meeting you."

Nice meeting you too.

"Rai-what now?" Scootaloo asked.

"That's how she communicates. You'll get used to it," Starlight explained. "Just pay attention to her gestures or let her write on a piece of paper, and it will become easy."

"So… what do ya think of her?" Apple Bloom asked, staring at her friend expectantly.

Scootaloo lowered her head, examining Raichu carefully from top to bottom. She poked the white belly with a hoof as the critter giggled in response. "Nice mix of fur colors. Those dots on your cheeks and shape of yours ears looks really good." She rounded Raichu and examined her back. "Brown stripes, nice touch." She picked up her tail, checking its length before swinging it like a whip.

Raichu closed her eyes and waited patiently. Kids are kids after all, and she would endure being treated like a doll for one.

Scootaloo lowered the tail and glanced at Apple Bloom. She stood on her hind legs, placed her forehooves on her hips and said, "After checking all her features, I can clearly say..." she smiled and patted Raichu on the shoulder, "that this critter looks really, really cool." She sat and pointed at Raichu who turned around to look at her. "There's nothing common and repetitive. Her colors, bronze patches on her paws, cool ears, yellow cheeks, bronze stripes and a lightning bolt at the end of her tail, this mix shouts awesomeness!"

Raichu blushed and hid her cheek behind a foreleg. T-thank you… b-but I'm nothing special.

Scootaloo narrowed her eyes and pointed at the poor excuse of a collar made out of a few lavender gems tied together with twine. "But this looks terrible on her. This clashes with her style and lowers her coolness level. Who even made it?"

"Twilight and I did. But we did it in a hurry," Starlight said with a forced smile. "It's not meant to be elegant, but to absorb electricity."

"Absorb electricity?" Scootaloo and Apple Bloom asked in unison, now turned towards the unicorn.

Starlight nodded. "She remembers using electricity in many battles against a taller creature, but she still doesn't know how. She's afraid that she would hurt somepony by accident, and so she decided to ask us for help."

Scootaloo's eyes sparkled as she swiftly turned towards Raichu and pressed her muzzle against her tiny button-like nose. "You can shoot electricity?!"

Y-yes, Raichu squeaked and took a step back, nodding hesitantly.

"That's so cool!" Scootaloo shouted while hovering above the floor for two seconds. She grabbed the critter by her shoulder and announced, "We're going to become great friends."

Not wanting to be left out, Apple Bloom sat on the other side and nuzzled Raichu's cheek. "Ah'm happy yer feelin' better. Yer too nice to have yer memories taken. Wanna have some fun and play a game?"

* * *

Raichu was about to respond, but instead gritted her teeth and tightly closed her eyes. The moment Apple Bloom's muzzle touched the yellow dot on her cheek, she felt something inside of her building up again. She let out her breath when the sensation left as quickly as it came, and slid from the ponies' embrace.

"Let's play hide and seek." Apple Bloom dove into the stacked pillows while covering her eyes. "Ah'll count to fifty, ya both go and hide. One, two, three…"

Raichu nodded. Since the game was called hide and seek, the rules seemed self-explanatory. She walked on tips of her paws outside of the library with a perfectly darkened web-filled place in mind. On her last visit, she found a gap in the wall she could squeeze into, a perfect and somewhat dirty hiding spot.

* * *

Scootaloo was about to search for a hiding place, but stopped in front of Spike peeking into the library, no doubt to make sure that no book was messed up during their visit. She whispered a simple request into his ear.

"What? Did Twilight give you permission for this?" Spike asked.

"Sure she did." Scootaloo responded with a fake smile.

"I don't know." Spike looked back and forth while fidgeting. "Why don't you all wait until after school?"

Scootaloo opened her saddlebag and picked up a small orange gem. While the size wasn't anything special, it shone brightly in the weak light coming from a nearby window.

Spike licked his lips and took the gem into his grasp. "N-no… I can't." The moment Scootaloo revealed a second gem from her saddlebags, however, he said, "Deal."

* * *

Spike groaned as he struggled to keep his sleepy eyes open. Ever since the appearance of Raichu, he kept having to force himself out of bed at far too early in the morning.

The sleeping spell kept Raichu unconscious in his arms.

Darkness and mystery was present in every corner of the hallway with little candles attached to the walls being the only source of light. Though if the candles were lit, it might help.

"This seems like a very bad idea," he murmured to himself while taking careful steps downstairs. With nearly no visibility and with Raichu weighing him down, he tripped over and fell down the stairs with a few loud thumps and yelps. Twice his scales collided with the steps and the other two times the creature in his embrace soaked up the fall. The last crash ended up with him pressing his full weight against the soft furball.

"S-sorry!" he shouted and quickly jumped from the orange living pillow before rolling her around. No scratches or marks were present on Raichu's body while that blissful smile still covered her sleeping face. "Hope you won't feel it in the morning… I mean, it's morning now… you know what I mean." He massaged his forehead. "Why am I even talking to you? I really need more sleep."

He picked up the critter and walked towards the exit, heading for the school. While he was used to carrying heavy baggage for Rarity, it was going to be a long walk. "Twilight's spell works too well. I wonder what kind of adventures you're dreaming about."

* * *

Being a Pichu again, she stood at the edge of the cliff, looking down in expectation of continuing part of her morning routine. No less than half a year had passed since her first encounter with the trainer-wannabe.

While the mountain she lived on was very tall with over two hundred creatures living on it, the rumors circled from ear to ear fairly quickly. It didn't take long before word about a determined girl wishing to be a trainer became well known.

The young human girl was apparently climbing up at least three times a week, braving the cold and harsh weather despite her feeble body. Sometimes, she even punched and kicked a snow-covered wall or lifted random heavy stones. This amateur training or climbing didn't last long though, as she couldn't handle the cold for long or needed to bandage her injuries.

Only one month later, the girl started to challenge the tiny Pichu once a week, though not lasting long under her electric assault. Yet, she couldn't blame the human for her determination.

Pichu's parents and the electric-wielding herd she was part of warmed up to the human, respecting her determination and some were even cheering her on for her victory. The silly part was that she herself hoped to be defeated, but wasn't planning to hold back.

Another rumor that circled around was about a powerful Ninetales, a fire breathing fox who kept following the girl and rescuing her whenever she had an accident or was unconscious. When asked why he cared for the human while refusing to become her follower, he said nothing. When challenged for a battle, even water-type residents of this mountain fell to his power and speed, losing despite their obvious advantage.

What kind of mystery hid behind that silent flaming fox? This question still lingered in Pichu's mind.

The following months didn't change much. The human was just repeating her routine, showing a little progress each week. However… something changed two months ago.

The ever present desperation turned into determination as the human girl became bolder. Her depressed smile was replaced with a serious and excited one. Instead of climbing three times a week, she started doing so two times a day, even asking randomly encountered pokemon to train with her. The cold weather bothered the girl less and less, and each rematch showed massive progress.

Pichu took a deep breath of cold air and exhaled as white mist formed in front of her mouth. She looked at the snowy sky and wondered. _Something is driving her. She's training so much harder and fights relentlessly when outmatched._ Pichu grinned. _I like it. Maybe she's worth following after all._

She took a few steps backward and took a fighting stance as bolts of electricity started to escape from her cheeks. Her eyes were focused on the human's hand grabbing the edge of the cliff. It took only a few seconds before the girl pushed herself onto the solid ground.

The human girl glared back with narrowed eyes while taking a fighting stance of her own, raising her hands protectively as if she was a boxer preparing for a match.

Pichu observed the human with a smirk. _It seems she adapted to the cold quite well,_ she thought, examining the human's clothes. For the past two months the girl started to wear less and less, as if challenging the cold or trying to show her progress.

The gloves were no longer on the girl's hands and a hat wasn't present on her head. Instead of a warm fat jacket and trousers, she wore a shirt and short skirt. Most of her legs and hands were exposed to the merciless cold. Only six months ago, this girl would shiver under a weak breeze despite lots of heavy clothing protecting her, and now she stood tall and firm, unfazed by the strong blizzard despite wearing nearly no protection.

With a loud yell, Pichu shot bolts of electricity towards the girl, who dodged them with a swift roll to the side.

Evading attack after attack, the girl closed the distance to deliver a kick of her own.

Pichu felt the boot make contact with her tiny belly, sending her flying into a stone-wall with a resounding crack. She bounced against the stone and fell headfirst into the snow. She stood up and rubbed the back of her neck, preparing to repay the favor. Unlike the human, she didn't train herself in order to give the feeble girl a fighting chance. Being unable to match the human's speed and strength showed how much diference training and motivation can make.

Not even five minutes passed as Pichu started to struggle to even stand, now covered in bruises after a series of kicks and punches. The girl had a few bruises and burns of her own, but not letting them distract her even for a moment. _Shocking her over and over for months helped her build some resistance to electricity. Now she's enduring it._

Much to Pichu's surprise, a red-white object was thrown in her direction. Was this it? Was she going to become this human's follower and grow stronger under her leadership?

And most importantly, why was the noise of screaming kids and bell-ringing becoming louder and louder?

* * *

Raichu opened her eyes and looked around, quickly recognizing that she was no longer in her dream, nor in her bedroom, but instead was perched on soft grass, once again being her taller self. Ahead of her was some sort of playground and a large red building with pink hearts decorating each window. The bell tower was still making the loud noise.

Despite the annoying racket assaulting her ears, she found the scenery to be quite lovely. Spacious area with lots of tools to play with, flowers to sniff and… an army of little ponies running outside of the building.

She gasped, now staring into many pair of little eyes as the fillies and colts caught a glance of her. They gathered in front of her and started back curiously.

"I brought her here, as promised," Spike said.

Raichu glanced back and up, noticing Spike sitting on a small carousel. Did he bring her here without telling her? Was this meant to be a surprise? While she had known Spike for only a few days, she found the young drake to be very nice, diligent and trustworthy. He was certainly more helpful and useful than her troublesome fat self. _I'll need to trust him on this._ She turned towards the ponies and took a deep breath, breaking the silence. H-hello… n-nice to meet you all. She blushed, smiling sheepishly.

The fillies and colts started talking with each other, making her somewhat nervous. Luckily, she caught sight of the familiar faces of Apple Bloom and Scootaloo who went ahead of the gathered ponies with a white unicorn by their side.

"Is she the one you told us about, Apple Bloom?" the unicorn asked, looking at the farm filly.

"She sure is. Her name's Raichu by the way. Ah wanted to take ya to her yesterday, but ya were busy an' all," Apple Bloom responded.

"So you asked Spike to bring her here during the schoolbreak?" the unicorn asked.

Apple Bloom shook her head.

Scootaloo chuckled and said, "I did."

"Does Twilight know about it?"

"No."

Sweetie Belle facehooved and groaned. "You do realize this is a terrible idea."

"I know it's a terrible idea, but a fun one," Scootaloo said, approaching Raichu and gesturing for the others to do the same. "Just take a look and you'll see how cool she is."

"Ah think she's cute," Apple Bloom said. She approached as well and gazed at Sweetie expectantly. "What do ya think, isn't she the cutest'?"

"Or is she the coolest?" Scootaloo asked.

Raichu didn't dare to move an inch as she kept staring at the little ponies, hypnotised by their charm.

Their shapes were similar, but each of them had different color fur, and manes, and a different symbol on their rumps. They had little bodies, large curious eyes and innocent smiles.

Raichu's paws started to tremble as one thought kept crossing her mind. _They're soooo adorable!_ So many fillies and colts stood before her, and every fibre in her body begged her to hug each and every last of them, nuzzling their soft fur, poking their muzzles and rubbing the top of their heads. But could she? Was she allowed to dive into the crowd and let herself loose in their embraces?

Sweetie Belle approached and rounded the critter, taking a moment of examination before raising both of her forelegs up to her cheeks. "I think she's both cool and cute." She displayed a wide smile and rubbed the top of Raichu's head. "I would even say you're adooooraaaableeee!" She sat and pointed at herself, nodding politely. "My name's Sweetie Belle. Nice to meet you, little Raichu. I hope we can become good friends."

Raichu held her paw on her chest, feeling as if her heart had tried to escape her chest, this time not out of fear though. She looked into the wide eyes of the white filly, overwhelmed by her warm smile and pleasant aura. If I'm adorable? You're super adorable! she said, not that the ponies could understand her speech in the first place.

"But this collar you're wearing is an abomination. Twilight should've asked my sister for help instead of trying to make one herself," Sweetie Belle said as she reached towards the collar with her forehoof, but the critter evaded it by tilting herself backward.

Scootaloo turned around and addressed the crowd. "What are you waiting for? Hugs for everypony!"

Raichu took a step back, feeling a dangerous aura of excitement, which grew with each passing second. She felt the earth tremble under her paws as the fillies and colts galloped in her direction. Now was the time to choose; should she run before being overwhelmed, or should she embrace her sweet doom?

Was this even a choice?

She spread her paws in a welcoming gesture, allowing the excited ponies to surround her from all sides. She displayed the widest smile ever since meeting the ponies, letting the fillies and colts embrace and nuzzle her from all around. This was like a paradise she never knew she would experience, and one she wished would last forever.

Raichu felt her tail being grabbed between at least six hooves. Two pairs of hooves grabbed her left and right paw, and two fillies embraced her belly from both sides. Before she knew it, she was being pulled in four directions as fillies started a tug of war of who would get to hug and nuzzle her soft fluffy fur. The many voices of young ponies interfered with each other and were lost in the chaos.

Raichu didn't mind being pulled like a doll. If those fillies were hurting her with kindness, she would accept such a fate with glee. The problem started when the sensation she felt before was building in her once more. Sweat started to appear on her face, sliding down her cheeks and nose as something in her was growing in power, and the cheek nuzzling only made it worse.

Her breathing became faster and faster as she looked around in panic. Any attempt to withdraw from so many hooves would require pushing the little ponies away quite forcefully, but how could she use force against such cute little beings? Well… 'little' was a strong word since in a sense, she was smaller than each of them, but even without her memories she could tell that she was older than them.

Bolts of electricity started to escape from her cheeks and tail as the enhanced gems on her collar shone in bright yellow, absorbing the electricity.

"Should we… stop it?" Spike asked, now looking at Apple Bloom and Scootaloo, the only fillies who weren't cramped together around the critter like piranhas devouring their prey.

"Are you kidding, just look how excited they are!" Scootaloo responded.

"Ah must agree. They're havin' fun. Maybe we can play a game of tag with her till break's over," Apple Bloom suggested.

"Or after school," Scootaloo said.

Raichu gritted her teeth as the surge of power became unbearable. Was this what she felt in her dreams? And most importantly, how could she stop it? She closed her eyes and wished deeply, _Please, magical collar, don't fail me… pleaseeee..._

The collar shone even brighter as a few fillies started to stare at it curiously, but most ignored it as they kept hugging the critter or pulling her limbs and tail in their direction.

Sweetie Belle herself stood on the backs of two colts as she kept rubbing the top of Raichu's head, only to close her eyes as electricity went through her entire body.

The fillies screamed in panic and pain as a crackle of electricity surrounded them all, not sparing even the grass.

Spike, Scootaloo and Apple Bloom covered their faces, overwhelmed by the bright light. Their ears twitched each time the noise of a filly crashing into a wooden wall or equipment in the playground reached them.

Raichu's eyes were closed tightly as she failed to stop whatever was happening, feeling as whatever was surging inside of her body became weaker and weaker. Once she felt… normal… she opened her eyes and gasped. Before her was… a true horror she wouldn't want to see even in her worst nightmares.

All the cute adorable cuddly little fillies and colts who showered her with affection and hugs were now lying scattered on the grass, everyone of them covered in burns of her own making with the smell of singed fur filling the air. A few ponies ended up head or flank-stuck in the wall of the building. A few colts lay next to the damaged or destroyed equipment. A pink filly with a tiara tattoo and grey filly with a spoon tattoo were stuck under a pole with a red ball attached to it, receiving help from a pink filly with hedgehog tattoo who lifted the pole with ease.

Even the grass she stood on was now burned as its unpleasant smell reached her nose.

Raichu raised her trembling paw up to her neck, trying to touch the collar that was supposed to prevent such scenario, only to touch her bare neck instead. She looked down, seeing gems lying in the burned grass, each gem shattered into several tiny pieces.

The noise of painful yelps reached her ears, each making her feel as if nails were piercing her heart.

The shocked fillies struggled to stand, some even massaging their damaged limbs.

Raichu held a forepaw on her chest over her aching heart. Her mouth was dry. Tears formed in her eyes and started sliding down her cheeks uncontrollably. This was a crossed-line for her, the worst end. The children of ponies who took her in and showered her with compassion were repaid with agony. She no doubt would be hated, punished, banished, but could they all hate her more than she hated herself?

In the end, fighting and hurting others was all she was good for, so in a sense, she was the worst of the worst. A tamed trained monster.

She didn't bother to wipe her tears. Instead, she let them flow. She gave a slow glance at Spike and the only two fillies who were spared her electrical surge, who now stared at her in shock. Her senses picked up on auras of fear, which didn't surprise her in the least.

"What happened here!?"

Raichu glanced at the violet pony with three sunflowers as tattoo, who was looking around and growling as if she was an enraged beast wishing for nothing but to tear apart the one who dared to hurt her cubs. The growing aura of anger being the most visible feature.

"Was it you?!"

"W-wait," Spike said, jumping from the carousel and tripping over in his haste. "She didn't mean it!"

Raichu took one last look at the enraged pony and hurt fillies before darting away, running towards the town. Tears fell from her face onto the ground. While she wished for nothing but to apologize for her inexcusable behavior, what good would an apology do in the face of her horrible crime? The guilt weighed heavily on her aching heart as she was afraid to look into eyes of the poor innocent youth. What if she would hurt them again? Or if they yelled at her in hate with their cute voices? In the end she was a monster and a coward, unable to face her own faults.

Physical punishment… like she would fear that. No, she welcomed the thought of being punished for her actions. She wanted it deep in her heart and would accept it without hesitation, but the look of hate and disappointment in their eyes hurt more than even the hardest of hooves. Despite her blurry vision caused by tears, her attention focused on top of the Friendship Castle standing out among the smaller homes. Not knowing the town yet and afraid of returning into the beast-filled forest, it was the only familiar location she could escape to and hide in shame. The only location she knew with enough hiding spots she could use.


	8. Ch6 - Regret

**Little Lost Raichu**

 **Chapter 6**  
 **-**

 **Regret**

* * *

Cheerilee took her gaze away from the retreating creature and focused her attention on the well-being of her students. Being a teacher was something she took very seriously, doing her best to provide the youth with knowledge, helping prepare them for the future, and give them good examples of how to behave.

However, being a teacher meant keeping her students safe. It was a trust given to her by parents who entrusted their children's safety under her care, and she had failed them all.

"Can you stand, Featherweight? Does it hurt?" she asked, now staring at a rounded white furball. How a colt with such a feeble body-build could puff up into such a large, fluffy ball was beyond her comprehension. She extended her hoof, only to yank it back when an electrical spark jumped the gap, due to the static charge still making Featherweight's furry coat stand on end.

"Just a little…" Featherweight responded, trying to comb his disobedient coat back into order. "But it wasn't all that bad."

Cheerilee sighed in relief, but the worried expression remained on her face. In the end, she was just a pony and had her fair share of mistakes in her life.

One of them being her passive approach when dealing with bullying. It didn't take long to find out about the bullying problem caused by Diamond Tiara with Silver Spoon's assistance, yet she turned a blind eye to it, hoping the fillies would resolve it between themselves, though it took way longer than she would have liked.

Another mistake being the terrible fashion choice during her youth.

Yet her past mistakes certainly were no match for allowing her students to get electrocuted by some sort of a large rabbit-rat hybrid at the school playground. Was it her fault though? How could she have expected that kind of danger was awaiting the fillies and colts near the school. Would one quick look through the window or supervising her students during their break be enough to prevent this disaster?

Now haunted by guilt, Cheerilee approached another student with Featherweight accompanying her.

"Wuuuh… ish shure was a socking excellence…" Twist said, poking the aperture on her teeth to make sure it wasn't damaged.

"Don't you mean shocking experience?" Featherweight asked.

Twist nodded. "Yesss… shocking experience…"

Cheerilee rewarded herself with a weak smile, seeing as her students were shaking off their initial confusion and now talking with each other. None showed any significant injuries or complained about them. Well… except one.

"Whose brilliant idea was it to bring such a dangerous animal to the school ground?" Diamond Tiara asked sarcastically as she massaged her back. She looked between Spike, Apple Bloom, and Scootaloo; the only ones who were spared the unpleasant experience. "I have a hard time imagining the assistant of the princess pulling a stunt like this."

Scootaloo looked to the side. "It was... my idea," she murmured, though loud enough for the rich pony to hear her.

Diamond Tiara narrowed her eyes and frowned. "Are you serious?" She stomped. "I would expect something like this from the old troublemaking C.M.C, but not from the mature version." She held her forehoof on her chest and added, "To be honest, I'm shocked."

Silver Spoon chuckled. "Was that meant to be a pun?"

Diamond Tiara rolled her eyes.

Cheerilee took a deep breath and approached Scootaloo, mustering all her patience and understanding into her mind and voice. "Scootaloo, would you be kind enough to explain why you thought any of this was a good idea?" She gestured over to the students behind her, trying to keep her expression strict, but compassionate.

"Well… I didn't think it was a good idea, but a fun one." Scootaloo blushed and smiled sheepishly, the face of her teacher being anything but amused. "What I meant was… Starlight told us that Raichu… that's the name of the critter… that she can use electricity, but doesn't remember how…"

Cheerilee tilted her head to the side in confusion.

Scootaloo glanced at Spike in search for help, but the little dragon dropped his hands in defeat.

"Fine… I'll explain, but it's not a short story..."

* * *

"Raichu! Raichu!" Twilight's words echoed through the hallway, almost copying Raichu's way of speech. "If you can hear me, please come out. You're making me worried!"

Starlight strolled next to the princess, looking around in search for their missing guest.

"We searched everywhere. Oh, it's no use," Twilight said, darting her eyes in anxiety. "I told her not to leave the castle. Why would she disobey me? Did I offend her by asking her to read too much?"

"Twilight, even if she wasn't eager to read all those books, she didn't seem _that_ displeased," Starlight said, placing her forehoof on Twilight's shoulder in a calming manner.

"Awww… but what else would've upset her?" Twilight asked and lowered her head as her hoof scuffed the floor. "To make matters worse, Spike's gone too. Maybe he noticed Raichu was missing and tried to find her?"

Starlight raised an eyebrow. "You mean that Spike, your dragon who has never seen the sun rise, woke up before both of us, found Raichu was missing, and searched the entire castle before going outside? No way."

Twilight rubbed her chin. "Well… he's still young and sleeps a lot… but what else could've happened?" She narrowed her eyes and looked at her student authoritively. "There's only one way to find out. I'll search outside from the sky, asking ponies if they saw Spike or… a long-tailed creature." She poked her student's chest. "Can you keep searching inside, in case we missed something or if they'll return?"

Starlight saluted. "On it."

Twilight nodded, spreading her wings and flying towards the closest window, not wanting to waste time with the main door.

* * *

Starlight resumed her walk. "Spike! Spike!" Barely a minute passed before a crashing noise caught her attention. "Spike, Raichu, was that you!?" She sprang into a full gallop, running towards the source of the noise.

Once she reached the staircase, she noticed a small hole at the main entrance. In a flash of teleportation, she reappeared in front of the large door, now seeing from a closer viewpoint that the hole had an odd shape, including small holes that reminded her of Raichu's ears. The wooden fragments were scattered on the floor. There was only one creature she knew -not including Rainbow Dash- that could charge through the door at such high speed.

"Raichu!" she shouted, turning around and following the trial of wooden splinters. After a moment of trotting, she noticed the trail heading for the door to the basement. "Oh, bother." She took a deep breath. Either Raichu was terrified of something and ran back here in the search for shelter, or something very bad had happened. Whatever the case, it was up to her to resolve the problem.

She whimpered and her ears drooped. Her last attempt to help Raichu almost resulted in frying her brain, making the poor critter afraid of her. To make matters worse, she always completely failed in talks that required a more… gentle approach.

She was soooo going to screw this up.

* * *

Dust, spiderwebs and darkness filled the basement, which was rarely visited by Twilight and never by Spike. A perfect place to find a hiding spot for a game of hide and seek.

This time, however, it served as a desperate shelter where nopony would search.

The corner at the deepest part of the basement was a perfect home for the pests no one liked, a useless pest like her.

Raichu climbed up into the crack in the wall, the one she'd used for the game of hide and seek with great success. This time however it was going to become her new home. A perfect place where she wouldn't bother ponies or hurt the innocent. As she squeezed deeper, her fur pressed against the soil and pebbles. Thanks to her yesterday's digging, there was just enough space to accommodate her.

There was still an option to return into the scary forest and live among the dangerous beasts, a place fit for a monster like her, but being a coward, she couldn't bring herself to put her paw in that terrifying place.

Too afraid to live among monsters, she decided to instead live among pests. She was small after all, so eating leftovers from the kitchen would sustain her without the need to steal.

Raichu stopped squeezing herself into the crack and closed her still watered eyes as her spotless fur was now covered in dirt. Comfort was something she didn't deserve.

Within the peace and quiet of her hiding place, she could focus on gathering her thoughts and consider her situation, which in a sense backfired as the memory of her crime started haunting her. The faces of excited fillies flashed in her mind, only to change into faces of pure shock as electricity went through their bodies. Since her eyes had been closed during her electrical surge, it was left to her imagination to fill the holes in the worst way possible.

She started sobbing again, her throat dry and eyes slightly red from her non-stop crying.

When she was facing danger and hunger, the ponies fed her. When the memories of her past were blocked, the ponies weakened the magic seal so she could remember, at least in part. They gave her shelter and cared for her, and how did she repay their kindness? She smashed them into walls, damaged their trees, left holes in the ceiling of their homes and electrocuted their kin.

 _I know you feel irritated. I know you just want us to go on an adventure already, but it's not the time yet,_ the familiar voice echoed in her head, the voice of the girl she fought so many times in her dreams. More memories resurfaced, temporarily replacing the images created by her guilt. Being a Pichu again, she was standing before a white, sturdy-looking door, and she was filled with anger and annoyance.

 _Please, just listen to me,_ the girl spoke again in a saddened tone. _I don't want you to be just one of my pokemon. I swore that we would be partners, equals. But we first need to be able to communicate with each other._ She pointed at the nearby table with paper and pen lying on it. Two chairs were near the table, one with a few books stacked like a tower to make up for Pichu's tiny size. _I know it's boring, but you were making so much progress. We need only a few months for you to learn how to write and for me to learn more from books about pokemon's abilities, strengths and weaknesses. I want for us to be as prepared as possible._

Pichu crossed her forearms and sent out jolts of electricity, pushing the human girl back a bit with the recoil of her attack. After being defeated and captured by the determined human, she expected to work under a competent trainer. They were supposed to travel, face challenges, have great battles and solid training. Instead, she was stuck in some sort of bunker built into the lower part of the mountain, learning how to read and write. This girl wasn't a trainer but a pathetic bookworm.

Raichu opened her eyes in haste, breathing rapidly. Was this the reason why she was so mean to that young girl in the past? All her pranks, tantrums and electrocuting, just because the human tried to teach her how to write?

With a firm swing, she slapped herself in the face, which wasn't easy in the limited space. Was it even fair that she wanted to punish her past self when her present self deserved even worse?

"There you are."

Raichu glanced to the side, noticing the face of Starlight peeking into the crack. The unicorn's horn flashed with magic as the blue aura pulled her onto the floor. The spreading dust caused them both to cough and clear the air with her limbs.

Once it settled, Raichu and Starlight looked at each other in silence, barely seeing one another with the horn being the only source of light.

"Listen… I don't know what scared you, but if you want to talk about it… I'm all ears," Starlight said, levitating over a few scrolls, ink and quill before placing them in front of Raichu and lowering her horn closer to provide more light. "Or in this case, my eyes are open." She sat and tapped her forehooves together. "I'll keep my distance and provide light from further away if it'll make you feel more comfortable."

Raichu blinked a few times and looked between the gifts and the scary pony. She had a lot weighing on her heart and writing her fears and feelings for Starlight to read would certainly help. On the other side, writing about her horrible deeds would result in hate and banishment. _It's only a matter of time until she finds out… I may as well admit my crime and accept what I deserve._

After taking a deep breath, she grabbed the scroll and quill, taking a few steps forward and sitting next to the unicorn who stared back in surprise. Even if this pony caused her the greatest amount of pain, that was just a side-effect of helping her unlock her missing memories. It would be unfair to fault this pony for her action when she herself did something a hundred times worse.

After wiping her face of tears with her dirty paws, she started writing, opening her very soul with the help of the paper and words. The quality of her writing was… questionable at best… as the usage of feather quill was harder than using a pen in her dream. Her blurry vision due to watering eyes only made it harder as she left a few splotched blotchy marks, forcing her to rewrite many words in a quick succession.

* * *

Starlight waited patiently, something she was actually good at thanks to her former use of _persuasion_. This time however she felt nervous, having every right to be. The large critter next to her was writing non-stop for the past five minutes, putting more emotion into the scrolls than she'd expected.

Very soon, she would need to read it, address the issue and cheer up the depressed Raichu. She needed to choose her words very, very carefully.

She yelped, flinching slightly upon feeling a paw poking her foreleg. "Y-you're done?" she asked, looked down at the presented scrolls in Raichu's paws. Starlight gulped, taking the scrolls with her shaking hooves. What horrors had happened to make Raichu cry? What kind of issues and emotions were hiding in these numerous pieces of parchment? She took one quick glance at the depressed critter, who supported herself against the wall and grabbed both legs between her paws, curling herself into a ball.

Taking a deep breath, she started reading. Her fear and stress slowly vanished, replaced by a weak smile. After a minute of reading, Starlight chuckled, and next started laughing. "That's it?"

Raichu raised her head and looked at the unicorn, asking in a sorrowful tone, What's so funny?

Starlight lowered the scroll and smiled, speaking in a somewhat relaxed tone, "And here I thought it was something really really serious."

This is serious! Raichu yelled, stomping her feet, baring her teeth and clenching her paws. Her tail swung left and right in aggravation, occasionally hitting the wall.

"S-sorry," Starlight apologised. "What I'm trying to say is that, you're worrying over nothing. Your problem is actually something I can relate and help with."

Raichu calmed down, now staring at the unicorn curiously.

Starlight gestured with her forehoof, inviting Raichu to sit on her legs. The critter shook her head in refusal.

"Suit yourself." Starlight's smile didn't vanish. "Long story short, ponies forgive _everything_. You have nothing to worry about."

What?

"I think the best example of forgiveness you're going to find today is... me." Starlight Glimmer's bottom lip trembled for a moment, but she kept her eyes looking directly at Raichu. "Before I met Twilight Sparkle, I thought Cutie Marks were the reason for everything bad I could see in Equestria." Raichu's bafflement must have shown in her face, because Starlight added, "Cutie Marks are what ponies get when they discover their special purpose in life. Mine..."

She turned and showed her rump to the puzzled pokemon. "It's for magic. _Powerful_ magic. A little ironic that I used my talent to remove the magic from... never mind. In any case, I talked to confused ponies who also were suffering in the world and convinced them to let me remove their cutie mark. Without their talent, I was able to bring them to _my town_ , where more lonely ponies like them could make them feel at home. Welcomed. Loved. They _thanked_ me for taking away what made them special, and that made me want to take away _everypony's_ cutie marks, making an entire country of ponies all equal to each other in every way."

What? Raichu took a step back and screeched in shock, What!? She pointed at Starlight and narrowed her eyes. Stop joking around!

Unsure if Raichu was complaining or asking questions, Starlight continued, "After Twilight and her friends liberated my village… with the help of a few of my own former followers, I was filled with anger and swore vengeance. I practiced combat with my magic, spied on Twilight and studied dangerous spells." She smiled awkwardly, her voice now more nervous. "Without thinking about the consequences, I traveled in time and ruined the friendship between Twilight and her friends, causing catastrophic changes to Equestria. Twilight went back in time to stop me… Let's just say that she convinced me to abandon my revenge."

Raichu placed her paws on her hips. Are you really serious?

"Don't look at me like that. I'm not kidding. I tried to push my beliefs on ponies against their will, mess with their minds and could have destroyed Equestria by altering time itself. Do you know what happened next?"

Raichu shook her head, though images of imprisonment, heavy chains, and banishment into a forest filled with dangerous monsters developed in her mind.

"She took me as her student, not only forgiving me for my past… mistakes… but also started teaching me about friendship," Starlight said with a wide smile. "Twilight and her friends are national heroines. They faced many dangers and foes together. They once defeated Discord who tried to spread chaos through Equestria, and with Fluttershy's help even reformed him." She pointed at Raichu and added, "While hurting fillies and colts with electricity seems terrible, it's nothing when compared to what I did." She once again gestured for the critter to sit closer.

Raichu took hesitant steps, carefully climbing up and perching herself on the unicorn's leg, who embraced her by the shoulder in return. They looked in each other's eyes curiously.

"Think about it. If they forgave me, you're golden." Starlight pressed Raichu's head into her chest, feeling an odd kinship with the critter. "What's more, I made my mistakes by my own free will, and yet I was still given a second chance. You, on the other hoof, hurt the young ponies by accident." She stroked Raichu's head gently, feeling tears sink into the fur on her belly.

"You're just now slowly recovering your memories, so you have no idea how to control your powers. What's more, the moment you suspected that you could hurt somepony by accident, you asked us to prevent it." Starlight raised Raichu's head and gently touched her bare neck. "If anything, Twilight and I failed you. The collar we made was rushed and too weak to prevent this accident." She lowered her head, looking deeply into Raichu's oval eyes. "I'm really sorry. Will you forgive me?"

A few seconds passed while Raichu's eyes watered, but this time, they were tears of relief. In an instant, she pressed her head into Starlight's chest, pushing against it and nuzzling it. Her paws and legs wrapped as far around the pony's belly as she could and brushed back and forth in the thin coat.

Starlight's smile widened as she maintained the hug, letting the critter vent her emotions while wetting her fur with tears. _A note to myself; once this is over, we both need a bath,_ she thought as she examined Raichu's body. Outside of dust, which was quite common in the basement, she noticed a rich amount of soil cling among the orange fur. Merely being hugged by Raichu did her own fur no favors.

After a few minutes, Starlight gave Raichu a nudge. "A-alright… enough with the hugs." Her plea was ignored as Raichu maintained the griplock, not letting go of her belly, and Starlight didn't have the heart to break the embrace with her magic.

After what felt to be ten minutes, she noticed the grip weakening and that Raichu wasn't moving. A closer examination showed that Raichu was napping, asleep in her embrace. Starlight smiled and lit her horn, lifting Raichu onto her back for the short trip to the bathroom.


	9. Ch 6,5 - Struggle

**Little Lost Raichu**

 **Chapter 6.5**  
 **-**

 **Struggle**

* * *

With Raichu's memories regularly returning in her dreams, and with fragments of it resurfacing because of outside stimulants, many holes appeared in between. Though it seemed only a matter of time before such holes would be filled.

Not long after her defeat and capture, the Pichu was brought into some sort of bunker built into the mountain, quite impressively camouflaged. From the outside, it looked like a waterfall, but after taking a few steps into the rushing water, a cave revealed itself, leading into a secret entrance. The walls and door of the bunker were wide and reinforced, while the natural stone served as both camouflage and additional protection, separating those hiding inside from outside threats with walls of steel and stone.

The insides of the bunker were painted in white and were very spacious, from a large kitchen, food and water storage, to a library and several bedrooms. A few rooms were filled with machinery, not that she had a simple idea of what said machinery was for. One thing was certain, it wasn't an ordinary human house.

It turned out that the girl was the only human on the island, living inside the bunker with Ninetales as her only companion. Was this girl abandoned? And why was the powerful fire-breathing fox even around if she disliked this human so much?

The answer to those questions had to wait as Raichu opened her eyes, awoken by the noise of rushing water.

"Either you fell asleep from all the stress, or the sleeping spell had some late side effects," Starlight said, stopping the rushing water with her magic since the bathtub was half-full. She released the critter and the writing equipment from her magic, placing them on the carpet. "Let's get you cleaned up."

Raichu lowered her head and tapped her forepaws together. While Starlight assured her that ponies would forgive her, it didn't change the fact that she still hurt them. It seemed so unfair. She received kindness and care despite failing over and over again. She didn't deserve it.

"Hurry up and jump in. It would be impolite to apologize to the ponies you hurt while covered in dust, don't you think?" Starlight asked, checking the temperature of the water with her hoof.

Raichu bit her lip at the infamous word 'jump'. The bathroom seemed clean, and she wasn't planning to cover the floor with rubble. She carefully climbed into the bathtub, sinking into the steaming water. _Apologizing is a good start, but it won't make up for what I did, and what if I hurt the ponies again?_ Her thoughts were interrupted by a sponge and soap rubbing harshly through her fur and ears. Starlight's magic was certainly more forceful than Twilight's, and she could feel it here and now.

"This reminds me of the time when I met Trixie. We both thought that ponies wouldn't overlook our mistakes and would blame us for our past," Starlight said, now gazing at the ceiling. "Oh, good times. From my experience, ponies are very quick to judge, but even quicker to forgive… s-sorry." She withdrew the soap, which she accidently pushed into the critter's mouth.

Raichu burped a few bubbles before slapping her paw against the water, sending a weak splash towards Starlight's face playfully. The unicorn returned the gesture, greatly lowering the tension at the same time.

"Here's an idea," Starlight said. "Try to remember what caused your electrical surge and recreate it inside this castle… not in this bathtub that is." She cleared her throat. "If we can learn what caused it, we may also learn how to prevent it. In the meanwhile, I'll make some solid efforts in making the strongest electric absorbing magical runes I can. I won't underestimate your hidden powers again."

Raichu displayed an honest smile for the first time since her terrible deed, loving the idea. Or was it just the hot water relaxing her this much?

Thinking back to her experience with the fillies and colts, she felt power inside of her building up whenever under physical stress, like being pulled by her limbs or strongly hugged. She felt a similar sensation before when Pinkie Pie had hugged her. Now that she thought about it, she had a surge of electricity when struck by the beast's claws, but forgot about it in the heat of the moment. Unleashing electricity seemed like some sort of defensive mechanism of her body when threatened.

Raichu's eyes shot open. She placed her forepaws on her cheeks and rubbed them harshly. She gritted her teeth and lowered her head. The bolts of electricity started to travel through the water.

"I told you not in the bathtub!" Starlight took a few steps back. "Did you figure something out?"

The critter nodded and pointed at the yellow dots on her cheeks.

"So no cheek touching or cheek nuzzling, t-that's great." Starlight's ears drooped in disappointment, though Raichu couldn't tell the reason behind it. "It's quite useful information, now you know what to avoid the most," she said, resuming the cleaning process. With Raichu's belly and paws clean, she could focus on getting the dust and spiderwebs off her back, but avoiding Raichu's face and the dangerous spots on her cheeks.

Raichu turned around, finding the harsh cleaning somewhat pleasant, as if it was a strong massage on her stiff back. Squeezing herself into a crack in the wall was proving to have been bad for her bones. She rubbed her wet chin, now deep in thought, _Avoid the most, I don't think so._ She narrowed her eyes. _I'll find a safe spot and force surges, one after another, until I learn how to keep them in check. No matter how long it takes._

"And… done," Starlight said, levitating the critter from the bathtub onto the carpet with drops of water sliding down at a fast rate. Starlight's horn lit as she summoned a strong wind, forcing Raichu to press her paws against the side of the bathtub for support. The towel levitated over, wiping Raichu from her legs up to her neck quite forcefully, yet slowing down once reaching the face. "Now you're clean and refreshed. I hope I wasn't too harsh."

Raichu shook her head, only to have the short jiggling of her cheeks trigger something that made the fur on her entire body puff up, like some giant orange puffball. Seeing as the unicorn started to giggle, she joined in. Her worries pushed aside.

"I need to take a bath as well. If you're tired or hungry, feel free to visit the kitchen or your bedroom. Just don't leave the castle for now, okay?"

Raichu nodded, standing on the tips of her rear paws in an effort to open the door. After stepping outside, she glanced at the writing equipment on the floor, deciding to leave it behind for now.

Raichu stopped in her tracks and pupils in her eyes shrank as something gave a sharp yank to her tail

"S-sorry."

The door opened, releasing the second half of her tail.

Raichu furrowed her brow, giving her own tail a disappointing glare. Thus far it had proved to be completely useless, only getting in the way, something that wasn't going to change anytime soon.

* * *

After reaching the kitchen with several short sprints, Raichu climbed up toward the sink by using the shelves as stepping stones while holding an empty glass cup with her paw.

Crying for so long had left her dehydrated, so every gulp of water felt extremely refreshing. One gulp after another, she finished the glass, wiped her mouth and sighed in satisfaction.

Alright, let's do this, she said to herself, clenching her paws and narrowing her eyes. She returned the empty glass back onto the shelf, climbed down and left the room. There was one very spacious area inside the castle between the main entrance and the stairs, a perfect spot for what she was about to do.

She looked around, seeing walls on all sides, but far enough away as to not get damaged.

After breathing in and out, she raised her paws up to her cheeks in order to rub the yellow dots. What she felt was but a taste of the struggle ahead of her. Even keeping her eyes open proved to be a challenge when the power started building up, demanding to be unleashed. She gritted her teeth, keeping the electricity from escaping as a few bolts started to flash on her cheeks.

She rubbed her cheeks even harder, feeling a growing pain as the electricity surged inside her. Her forepaws started trembling and her eyes closed on their own. Only a few seconds passed as the surge of electricity burst from her body, spreading through the spacious room.

Raichu dropped to her knees, breathing heavily. Drops of sweat fell down from her face. Taking a moment to collect herself, she stood up and examined the area. No damage was present on the walls or the ceiling as her surge had failed to reach it, though the red carpet under her legs received a few burns.

She blushed and bit her lip, stepping from the carpet while still maintaining a distance from the wall. Alright, time for round two, she said, rubbing the dots on her cheeks even harder than before. After a few seconds of keeping the power inside, the pain returned, even stronger than before. A few tears slid down from her tightly closed eyes.

She unleashed the electricity and dropped to her knees, this time taking a little bit longer than before.

 _Breathe in, Breathe out._ She stood up and raised her trembling paws to her chest, feeling her heart beating at a faster pace. Her last attempts proved that she could keep the electricity inside with her willpower alone. Now was the time to see how much she could really handle. She ignored her headache and the aching belly, repeating her training.

Five seconds, seven seconds, ten seconds. Raichu fell to her knees, lowering one paw to the floor for support, but the electricity didn't leave her body. Adding more strength into her little paws, she rubbed the dots on her cheeks violently as the pain turned into agony. She screamed a loud "Chuuu…" and rolled in pain as tiny bolts of electricity started to form on her entire body, from her long tail up to her face.

More seconds passed until she released a strong surge on the spacious hallway, this one several times stronger than the last. Her scream stopped alongside her surge as sweat covered her entire body. She lay on her back and looked at the ceiling, still feeling leftovers of pain.

This… is harder… than I thought, she said to herself between her breathing. _I can't believe I'm thinking this… but I would take crashing into the ground or being slashed by the giant beast over this anyday._

While her previous experiences confirmed that she had a lot of durability and stamina, as well as a strong resistance to pain, two things seemed to be extremely difficult to handle: Starlight using magic on her mind, and keeping electricity from escaping.

Enough lying around… She rolled and stood up, once again putting all her willpower into her training. This time blurry vision was added into the mix. A scream of pain and a massive surge of electricity later, she lay flat on the floor.

Was it normal that the room was spinning as if she was on a carousel?

Raichu resisted the growing urge to puke. She wanted to stand up and continue, but should she? Her body felt weak, her insides begged her to stop and the room was still spinning. The pain she felt before wasn't something she was looking for. How much screaming would her jaw even endure?

She lay on her belly for several seconds, not feeling like standing up. Befriending the cold floor seemed much more attractive.

Raichu grit her teeth and pushed herself to a sitting position. Just an hour ago she had caused so much pain to many young ponies, and it was her responsibility to make sure it won't happen again. Even though Starlight ensured her that the new collar would be able to handle her surges, she wasn't planning to leave it to chance.

Or maybe the pain she experienced was just the self-inflicted punishment she desired? For spreading pain, she deserved pain.

* * *

"I can't believe you believed her, Spike. I expected better of you," Twilight said in disappointment, walking back towards her castle with the baby dragon perched on her back, her home only a hundred hoofsteps away. "I gave the C.M.C. permission to visit, but not to take Raichu into the school full of kids. She wasn't ready yet."

"Well… I had my suspicions, but those gems looked so delicious…" He lowered himself, pressing his belly and chin onto Twilight's neck, with his hands hanging down in defeat. "I'm really sorry… I had no idea it would turn out like this."

"We're lucky nopony was seriously hurt. Cheerilee isn't happy though." Twilight groaned. "Even if Scootaloo was mostly at fault, this wasn't the good first impression I had hoped for. I don't want Raichu to hide from the public because of rumors and angry parents."

"I would worry more about Raichu's reaction. She looked devastated before running away," Spike pointed out. While Scootaloo had been punished to write on the blackboard 'I won't bring dangerous animals to school' fifty times over and over again, Raichu had fled towards the center of the town and it was up to them to find the scared critter. Luckily, the eye witnesses pointed them towards the castle, saying that a weird, long-tailed large rabbit ran towards it. "Maybe we should ask Pinkie Pie for help in cheering her up."

Twilight was about to respond, but a loud scream caught her attention. Spreading her wings, she flew towards the castle until she spotted a small hole in the large door. Feeling a rush of adrenaline, she lit her horn and opened the double door, landing on the carpet with a weak thump. "Starlight, what happened?" she asked with her attention focused on the fragments of wood lying on the floor, including a few burned marks on the carpet and Raichu lying on the floor on her belly. Starlight was standing next to the critter.

"It's… a long story," Starlight said, rubbing her foreleg nervously. "In short, I managed to cheer her up and convince her that she'll be forgiven after an apology. And I assume she was trying to learn how to control her power."

Raichu raised her head, looking at the alicorn with tired eyes. No more oranges, mom… please… my belly's full. Her face fell back onto the floor.

"This scene can be taken out of context in sooo many ways," Spike said, jumping from Twilight's back.

The princess gave Starlight a curious glance. "I'd like the long version of the story, please. The _very_ long version."


	10. Ch7 - Apology Part 1

**Little Lost Raichu**

 **Chapter 7**  
 **-**

 **Apology Part 1**

* * *

After a round of stretching, Pichu stepped from her pillow and started jumping from bed to bed towards the fire-breathing fox. With the bedroom being spacious enough to accommodate many grown humans, each residing pokemon received a bed of their own. And she had to admit, sinking her tiny self into a large pillow was way better than the stack of leaves in a cold cave.

With the human girl still asleep, it seemed like a good time to have a long chat with their silent companion.

Hey, wake up, she said, pushing her tiny paws against the large head. The fur itself proved to be fluffy enough to hide most of Pichu's limbs. Wake up you lazy piece of fluff!

You want to be grilled this much? Ninetales asked with his eyes still closed.

Oh, quit it. I know you wouldn't risk setting fire to all those beds, Pichu responded, taking a few steps around his large head.

Wanna bet?

Pichu frowned and placed her paws on Ninetales' muzzle. Listen, I just want to have a chat with you. If we're stuck with the same pathetic trainer-wannabe, we may as well get to know each other.

Ninetales chuckled and next yawned, taking a few moments to rub his sleepy eyes, doggystyle. He rolled himself onto the belly, causing Pichu to flinch away. Pathetic trainer-wannabe, good one. He displayed an amused smile, now staring down at Pichu while still perched on the soft material. So, what do you want to talk about, small fry?

Pichu frowned as being called 'small fry' hit her ego, yet her better judgement and fear told her to just accept it and move on. Alright, here's what I'm curious about. It's obvious that you really dislike the human, growling and staring at her in anger from time to time, but if you hate her so much, why are you still protecting her? Why are you even around? She pointed at the white pillow. It can't be just because of comfort.

Ninetales shook his head. Comfort? I would leave this bunker and live in the wild without a second thought. The only reason I stick with that brat is because my trainer tasked me with protecting her child.

Your trainer's child? Pichu asked, climbing onto a pillow and looking at Ninetales with growing curiosity.

My trainer's name is Penny… Penny Longshot. He pointed at the human sleeping on the other side of the room as they kept distance from each other. Astra Longshot is her daughter.

Tell me more, tell me more! Pichu pleaded while clapping her paws. An opportunity to find out more about Astra and why she ended up on this island was finally in her reach.

Ninetales stretched his long paw and patted Pichu on the head. Aren't you a little too enthusiastic, child? He chuckled at the sight of a grimace on Pichu's face. I was actually bored for weeks, so I don't mind storytelling. He took a quick breath. My trainer was a very energetic and enthusiastic human. Her approach as a pokemon trailer was... He cleared her throat, now speaking girly as if trying to imitate his trainer's voice, The more you're hurt, the tougher you become, the more you run and lift, the faster and stronger you get, and a pokemon trainer needs to be almost as tough as their pokemon to handle the dangerous journey.

Meaning? Pichu asked.

Long story short, she trained alongside us. She's proof that with enough training and struggles, humans can keep up with pokemon in terms of strength and endurance. I would say she was skilled enough to not need us to protect her from dangers all the time. Ninetales smiled cheerfully and looked at the ceiling. She was also a bit rash and ran into dangers without a second thought, not that I complain. It made our adventures fun.

I see. Seems like an interesting human, one worth following, Pichu said with a glee. Was Astra trying to follow her mother's example?

Ninetales nodded, only for his ears to drop. He looked to the side and said, Astra admired her mother and wanted to become a great trainer like her, and she would start her journey if not for…

Yes?

Ninetales sighed. The problem was with Astra's father. Jeremy Longshot was a general and leader of a crime fighting organization called 'Guardians.' You could say they were well trained and equipped, fighting side by side with their pokemon against those who would abuse a pokemon's power for crime in all regions. He shrugged. With enough training, our attacks can become extremely powerful. It's no wonder humans want to abuse it for their own greed.

Let me guess. Penny fell in love with the general guy and became a guardian or something, Pichu said, receiving a solid petting in return.

You're not as dumb as I thought, Ninetales said with an amused smile. My trainer used her skills to fight crime alongside her loved one. Many criminals we fought didn't play by the rules, often using sneaky traps or attacking trainers instead of their pokemon. Penny's skills were good enough though to counter this dirty tactic. Beating those cheating criminals and seeing their enraged faces was so satisfying. He sighed. To be honest, we were too good at our job, and we angered a lot of dangerous people.

Pichu glanced at her trainer, already suspecting the reason behind her arrival at this pokemon-filled human-free island.

One day, Astra's parents brought their daughter to this bunker, asking her to stay and wait. This bunker was made in secret by Guardians to be both a shelter and a secret training facility with enough food and water to last for years," Ninetales explained. "I could see desperation on their faces. When my trainer asked me to stay here and guard her daughter, I feared what would become of Penny.

Pichu looked down, no longer in a good mood. Is this why you're so angry at Astra, for keeping you away from your trainer?

That's half the reason, Ninetales answered. During her journey as a trainer, Penny caught a white female Ninetales in the Alola region since she needed an ice and fairy type against dragons, and I… He paused, hiding a blush behind his paw, ...fell in love…

"How romantic..." Pichu said, grabbing the edge of the pillow into her embrace before nuzzling it. "I bet her heart melted after experiencing your heated personality."

Ninetales rolled his eyes at the concept of a fire pokemon falling in love with an ice type, which seemed as likely as a water pokemon falling in love with an electric one. He narrowed his eyes and said in a harsh tone, I fear my trainer and my love are fighting for their life against assassins, and I can't protect them… all because I'm stuck with that brat. He growled. I know it's not her fault because she's a victim as well. That's why I protect her from dangers, but I'm not going to listen to her.

You don't like babysitting, I get it, Pichu said, not all that bothered by Astra's fate. Still, she can't hide in this bunker forever. She needs to get ahold of herself and start acting like a real trainer. Go outside and win back her life. Deep inside, Penny started to remind Pichu of her own parents; soft, careful, too afraid to let their kids spread their wings, and she didn't like it one bit.

Ninetales nodded. I do agree. Ever since her parents left her here for her own safety, all she's done is sleep, eat and read.

Read? Is this why she's trying to teach me how to write? Pichu asked.

Yes and no. She inherited her father's studious nature and her mother's adventurous spirit, so while she didn't mind to learn from books, she couldn't stay in one place and focus on one task for long. Still, being stuck here, too afraid to go outside and with nothing to do, reading was the only option to pass time, and her adventurous spirit burned out as a result. He shook his paw dismissively. Not that it was a waste of time or anything. Since this bunker was meant to be a training spot, all the books here are mostly about pokemon types, abilities, weaknesses, strengths, biology, discoveries, skills, combat moves and so on. He chuckled. Oh my. It seems Astra's rich vocabulary is starting to rub off on me.

Feeling as if the conversation had shifted off topic, Pichu said, When I first met Astra, she was feeble and desperate, yet she accepted my challenge. She changed a few months later, but lost a lot of enthusiasm after catching me. She crossed her arms. I thought we would go on an adventure right away, and instead she's wasting her time teaching me how to read and write. What's up with that?

Ninetales answered, After spending a year in this bunker, she finally gathered the courage to go outside and catch a pokemon. I believe she was desperate for a companion in her loneliness. He frowned. Don't look at me like that, I just don't like her. I will honor my trainer's wish and protect Astra, but I won't play with her. He cleared her throat. Anyway… after a few months, she came up with an idea. If she could become a strong trainer like her mother, she would be able to leave the island on her own and defend herself against whatever dangers awaited her. Maybe even find her parents, and so her adventurous spirit was lit once more.

Is this why she started to climb up and train so often, even facing the cold with less clothes protecting her? Pichu asked.

Exactly. Nonetheless, humans are still at a big disadvantage in a fight against a pokemon since they can't use powerful attacks. Luckily, you were a weak enough small fry for Astra to beat fair and square.

Pichu stomped with her foot, looking to the side in annoyance.

Ninetales lowered his head, perching his chin on his paws. However, Astra also looked up to her father. He was a feeble officer who wouldn't take even a weak flame breath without cowering in fear, but he was a brilliant strategist. He taught Astra to plan ahead and prepare for every possibility. He always said that no matter if it should take a month or a year, long term planning is always better than a short term solution.

Pichu placed her little paws on her hips. So, in other words, she's trying to become strong, brave and adventurous like her mother, but also plan and prepare ahead like her father, and it's hindering her.

Not necessarily hindering, just slowing her down. Only time will tell if it will do her harm or good.

Pichu sighed in defeat. Great... So because of her father, she's not going outside and catching more pokemon so she can train us for challenges like a proper trainer should. No, she's just wasting her time by teaching me how to write and keeps reading those stupid books. She frowned. Just my luck.

Maybe it's for the best. Penny Longshot was a risk taker. Taking examples from her father will help Astra stay level headed and avoid making mistakes, Ninetales said.

This is stupid, Pichu said. Once she starts acting like a trainer and proves that she's capable, I'll respect her, but until she stop being a softy, I'll do whatever I want. It was in a pokemon's nature to cooperate with humans as long as their teamwork was beneficial, and she had high standards. She wasn't going to listen to the girl out of pity. Astra needed to earn it.

Pichu smiled, stepped from the pillow and patted Ninetales' muzzle. You were very intimidating until now, but now I can see that you're just a love-missing soft– She failed to finish and yelped as a few long tails pushed her towards a nearby pillow with great force. Taking the pillow with her, Pichu kept flying towards the wall, bouncing against it with the pillow landing on her tiny body.

I was in a good mood, but try my patience again, and I'll burn this room with you inside to a crisp. Do we have an understanding?

Y-yes… s-sir… Pichu murmured with her voice being muffled by the pillow.

* * *

Raichu opened her eyes, finding herself perched on Starlight's back with rays of sunlight assaulting her eyes. After a few blinks, she glanced backward, seeing the castle not far behind.

"You really pushed yourself too hard yesterday. I know you're trying to get used to your powers, but whenever you were screaming in pain, you almost gave Twilight a heart attack," Starlight said, looking at her passenger over a saddlebag. "What's more, you exhausted yourself so much that you slept for more than half a day."

S-sorry, Raichu responded before massaging her head.

"Our initial magical scans detected multiple injuries deep in your body. We were even planning to take you to the veterinarian, but another scan a few hours later changed our mind. Even ponies don't recover this fast, Starlight complemented.

Raichu ignored her friend's words, trying to recall her dream. Now it all made sense. Energetic mother and charismatic father being part of a crime-fighting organization. Trying to keep their daughter safe from some sort of threat by hiding her in a camouflaged bunker on an island. Astra's desperation, determination and struggles to catch a companion as an attempt of dealing with loneliness and realizing her goals.

She frowned, feeling a growing anger towards her past-self.

 _That human girl couldn't realize her dreams and was forced to face loneliness. The Ninetales appointed to protect Astra was mean to her for something she had no control over. To make matters worse, my younger self didn't show any pity or understanding, being mean to the human just because she took a slower and safer path,_ Raichu thought, considering slapping herself in the face for her past sins.

With one swift motion, she opened Starlight's saddlebag, digging herself into it and picking up a scroll, ink and quill.

"Careful there," Starlight said, catching the ink bottle in her magic before it could change the color of her fur into violet-blue.

Once done writing, Raichu climbed up onto Starlight's head, supporting one paw on her muzzle while presenting the scroll.

"You want… what?" She levitated the scroll, narrowed her eyes and took a closer look. "You want me to take you back in time so you can lecture your younger self and slap your own backside?" Upon receiving odd glances from the nearby ponies, she blushed and returned the scroll into her saddlebag. "No. If anybody needs to have some sense slapped into their past self, it would be me. Time travel is _dangerous_ and generally a bad idea, especially when there isn't that much at stake."

Raichu's ears drooped and she returned to her previous spot, this time using Starlight's mane as a comfortable support for her chin. _What's the point of a reformed time-traveler if she refuses to go back in time?_ she thought. _On the other side, we don't know where my home island is, so going back in time wouldn't help at all._ Her ears perked up before she quickly wrote another message and presented it to the unicorn.

Starlight rolled her eyes. "No, we're not going back in time to stop you from hurting the fillies and colts with electricity. You must accept the consequences of your actions." She stopped and glanced at her with an encouraging smile. "Remember our agreement? The first stop, Carousel Boutique. Hold on tight." She gritted her teeth and focused magic into her horn, her face displaying clear focus.

Raichu closed her eyes. She embraced Starlight's neck lightly, afraid she would choke her friend without restraining her strength. Not that she was super strong or anything, as compared to earth ponies she seemed weak. Even for her size her strength would rival that of a filly. The issue seemed to lie in self-control, as in a moment of fear or excitement she used too much force for her own good.

"We're here."

Opening her eyes, Raichu loosened her grip and peeked from behind her friend's neck, now staring at a decorative towering house with a flag on the top. She was about to step onto the ground, but decided against it. Apparently, one of the fillies she hurt was spending a lot of time with her older sister, and Raichu didn't feel ready to look into the little scared eyes of that same filly.

Instead, Raichu looked at Starlight's horn. Your magic… your teleportation, it's amazing, she said, feeling a surge of jealously. I wish my powers were half as useful. Her ears drooped and her hands hung low. All I can do is hurt.

"I don't know what you're trying to say, but it's too late for excuses. You agreed to apologize and there's no turning back now," Starlight said before knocking at the door. "If I've learned anything from my reunion with my old friend, it's to be honest. Just tell… write how you feel and be genuine. And, if things go sour, I'll back you up."

"Come in," a female voice answered from behind the door, which glowed with a blue aura and opened.

The moment Starlight stepped inside, Raichu examined the area, which proved to be quite decorative. The most noticeable were pony-like dummies wearing random dresses and numerous rolled materials spread on the floor, all in various colors. Her attention quickly focused upon a stage-like platform surrounded by three large oval mirrors.

"Welcome to Carousel Boutique, where everything is… Oh, hello, Starlight. What can I do for you?" Rarity asked. "And who's your little friend?" She rounded the unicorn, now looking directly at the critter.

Raichu took a few steps to the side, trying to hide herself from Rarity's view by climbing Starlight's neck. With legs anchored on the unicorn's chest, she waved hesitantly, blushing.

"Her name's Raichu, and she's the one who shock—" Starlight failed to finish as bronze edge of the critter's paw sealed her mouth. She levitated Raichu onto the floor. "What I meant to say—"

"What's she doing here?"

All eyes focused on a white unicorn filly entering the room in company of a cat. Recognizing her, Raichu hid behind Starlight's forelegs.

"I'd recognize those cute ears and cool tail everywhere, there's no mistaking it," Sweetie commented before crossing her forelegs. "Sorry to say it, but after what happened, don't expect hugs from me anytime soon."

"Sweetie Belle, is this animal the one who hurt you at the school playground?" Rarity asked. Upon receiving a nod of confirmation, she narrowed her eyes and stomped. "Starlight Glimmer, why did you bring this dangerous creature into my home? I expect an explanation and I demand it now!"

Raichu whimpered.

Starlight approached Rarity with her head raised firmly. "First off, I want to clear something up. It's true that my new friend did hurt many young ponies yesterday, but it's because she couldn't control her powers. She's really sad about what happened and wants to apologize." Starlight looked down and poked Raichu on her shoulder. "Come on, apologize to Sweetie Belle."

Raichu looked between both white unicorns, wondering for a moment which one was Sweetie Belle. She took hesitant steps towards the filly. I'm… s-s… She stopped as the taller unicorn approached and sat next to Sweetie Belle, and gulped, feeling as if words were stuck in her throat. I'm… I'm sorry! She lowered her head and held her forepaws together in an apologetic gesture.

"Well… it didn't hurt that much," Sweetie Belle said and forced a smile. She tried to walk forward, but was stopped by Rarity's foreleg.

"Even if it was an accident, how can I be sure that she will not hurt my poor dear little sister again?" Rarity asked, still wary and not taking her eyes from the critter.

"Hey, I'm not so little," Sweetie complained.

"Oh, I can give you three reasons," Starlight said, sitting next to her little friend while looking back at the fashionista with a determined stare. She placed her forehoof on Raichu's head and said, "First, this poor Raichu is still recovering her memories and doesn't know how to control her powers, so she asked me and Twilight for help." She held a forehoof on her chest and lowered her head in shame. "We rushed the collar that was supposed to absorb the electricity, so we share part of the blame." She lit her horn, opening her saddlebag, levitating over four white gemstones and one blue, each with some miniature inscriptions and star-like marks inscribed on them. "This time we created much stronger runes and used the best materials. I came here hoping you could make a collar out of them that wouldn't look like…"

"An abomination of nature unfit to be seen by any civilized pony?" Sweetie Belle asked.

"With Prince Blueblood being the only exception," Rarity added.

"Yes, that."

Rarity took the gemstones with the help of her magic, examining each with a detailed eye. "Hmmm… sturdy, strong white, rare, high quality. How did you acquire them?"

"With Maud and Spike's help. Maud's personal collection had the highest quality gems to choose from, and these four not only had the greatest electrical absorption, but also an affinity for magic. The blue one is especially durable and was found by Spike yesterday," Starlight explained, satisfied with the weakening tension.

"A proper countermeasure, I absolutely approve," Rarity said before pointing at the gemstones. "Though I must say that the color choice is not the best. It looks too similar to the fur on… what was her name again?"

"Raichu."

Rarity continued, "It does not stand out enough from the fur on Raichu's stomach right under her neck. Still, recoloring gemstones of such quality would be a crime."

Starlight shrugged. "Those are the best gemstones for the job, color doesn't matter."

"Maybe to you, darling. But even the most dangerous pet will wear a stylish collar as long as I am around."

Raichu took the opportunity to wave at the filly while looking at her with puppy eyes, which Sweetie Belle responded in kind.

She couldn't remain calm for long though as her attention focused on a cat who peeked out from behind the filly, licking its lips and staring at her with eyes of a predator. Each of the cat's steps and its aura left a bad feelings in Raichu's mind, as if she were being stalked for an attack, even if Raichu was the taller one in this encounter.

"I will think of something," Rarity said, placing the gemstones onto the nearby table.

"As for the second reason, Raichu feels extremely guilty about what happened. Yesterday she put a lot of pain onto herself, struggling to learn how to keep the electricity from escaping while hurting herself in the process. She deserves a chance," Starlight commended, catching up a glimpse of Rarity's shock.

"She… did?"

Sweetie Belle's ears drooped.

Raichu could feel an aura of sadness and pity. An option to do something silly to cheer the filly crossed her mind. She didn't get the chance though as the cat started to circle around her. Do you want to play? she asked with a nervous smile as her tail started to move left and right, which caught the cat's full attention.

"And the third reason?" Rarity asked hesitantly, no longer giving the long-tailed creature a suspicious glare.

"We found out what caused her electrical surge," Starlight said, lowering herself to Raichu's face level while pointing at her face. "Those two yellow dots on her cheeks seems to be main points where she unleashes electricity, so touching them triggers an instinctive reaction." She raised to her full height and continued, "Her body also unleashes electricity as a defensive mechanism, so as long as nopony pulls her by her limbs or ears, she should be fine." She rubbed Raichu's forehead. "And after her painful workout yesterday, she can handle way more stress than before."

Raichu blushed and tapped her paws together. She took a step back upon noticing Sweetie Belle only centimetres away.

"I forgive you. And I'm sorry you had to endure so much because of us," Sweetie Belle said, trying to embrace her.

Raichu stepped backward. T-thank you… but let's avoid personal contact for now, okay? She felt as if part of her broken heart started to heal, and she certainly wasn't planning to risk a hug to ruin it.

The filly looked up at Starlight and asked, "What did she say?"

Raichu's attention focused on her own tail, moving it in random direction in an attempt to evade the cat's claws. The fluffy feline kept jumping towards the yellow edge with low volume 'meowing.'

"Beats me," Starlight said. "Someone taught her how to write and that's how she communicates." She was about to take the writing equipment out from her saddlebag, but stopped upon seeing Raichu being levitated towards Rarity, surrounded by a pale blue aura.

"While I am not surprised that Twilight would harbor such a dangerous creature, I wish she would have told me sooner," Rarity said, looking into the pupils of the critter. "You may be just a little... chubby, but you look positively _adorable_! I just do not see how someone so small and cute as you are could hurt anypony."

Neither did I, Raichu responded in a saddened tone. I wish I was just small and cute… without being dangerous. She paused as realization struck her. If not for her defensive capabilities, she wouldn't have escaped the giant beast inside the forest. Being dangerous wouldn't be an issue if she remembered what she was capable of. Restraining herself now became her top priority.

Starlight spoke up. "It was Applejack who brought Raichu into the castle to ask if we could help with her amnesia, and it turned out that someone sealed Raichu's memories." She rubbed the back of her neck nervously. "To be honest, Raichu was having trouble with her own abilities from the start, so Twilight wanted to wait for a bit before introducing her to anypony."

"You poor dear, I just cannot stay mad at you. If Twilight trusts you, so do I," Rarity said and smiled warmly.

Raichu bit her lip as she felt desire to release electricity, but suppressed it quickly. Just a moment ago the cat used the opportunity to catch her tail and was now scratching and biting it without mercy.

"Is something wrong?" Rarity asked.

"Opal, stop that!" Sweetie Belle ordered. "Her tail isn't a plaything."

Opal released the tail and bent her legs like a tiger, now aiming at the large critter. With one firm jump, she tackled Raichu to the floor, freeing her from Rarity's levitation. Despite being smaller, she now stood atop the large critter like a queen of the hill. A solid sniffing followed.

Raichu raised her head and stood up, feeling a series of scratches on her back as the cat struck it with full brutality. She rolled her eyes, refusing to electrocute the puffy feline. While the sharp claws and teeth were tickling her at best, this annoying act seemed enough to force her body to respond, something she needed to suppress.

Rarity levitated her cat away, keeping her above the floor. "I apologize for Opalescence's inexcusable behaviour. Are you alright?" She took a closer look at Raichu's back, not finding a single scratch on her spotless fur.

I'm fine, Raichu said, giving a quick glance to the cat, who growled at her while trying to free herself from her owner's aura. Luckily, no burns caused by electricity were present on the cat's fur, proving to Raichu that her training was paying off.

"Excuse me," Starlight said, getting the others attention. "How long will it take to make the new collar?"

"A few hours. It is a small order, but I want to ensure that it will look fabulous on her," Rarity responded.

"That's good. We planned on visiting the school tomorrow so she can apologize to all the colts and fillies she hurt."

"She wants to apologize to the entire class?" Sweetie Belle asked, now looking at the large critter.

I... do. Raichu nodded, hesitation still present in her voice.

Rarity smiled with a glee and tapped her hooves together. "This is just perfect." She glanced at Sweetie Belle. "Are you thinking what I am thinking, dear sister?"

"I do," Sweetie responded while displaying a similar smile. "We'll make you look great for your apology."

Raichu took a step back, intimidated by the strong auras of excitement she sensed.

"How good are you at standing still?" Rarity asked before levitating Raichu onto the platform surrounded by three mirrors. She raised forehooves up to her cheeks and her eyes sparkled. "Raise your rear leg like this, and you forepaw like that… Hold your paw on the back of your head… Perfect pose!" She squealed. "I have a pink bow with your left ear just begging for it!"

Raichu smiled awkwardly, unsure what to expect. A drop of sweat slid down her forehead. One thing she was certain, she needed to behave herself.


	11. Ch 7,5 - Apology Part 2

**Little Lost Raichu**

 **Chapter 7.5**  
 **-**

 **Apology Part 2**

* * *

Raichu was perched on Starlight, massaging her own back.

Taking weird poses for six hours isn't how she imagined yesterday to go. The fact that she somehow managed not to move an inch for half an hour despite the cat's continuous attempts to play with her tail, occasionally even using its fluffy tail to tickle her nose was anything but a miracle. Back then a mere glance at a napping Starlight had filled her with jealousy.

Wishing to have a nap herself seemed reasonable, but she couldn't bring herself to say 'no' to those passionate ponies. The taller one called Rarity put a lot of effort into her work, trying various styles to make her look great, while the filly just seemed to enjoy putting random stuff on her little body.

At first she followed all their instructions out of guilt, trying to be obedient in return for their kindness and forgiveness. But part of her had to admit that it was kind of fun. The fact that not moving didn't seem to bother her improved the experience, as if she was doing stuff like this in the past.

Fun or not, she still felt stiff from yesterday, and a round of stretching on Starlight's back seemed like the best course of action.

"Rarity was on fire yesterday. I'm surprised you got out of there without a whole wardrobe, including a ball gown," Starlight commented while walking toward the school. Unlike yesterday, they got up much earlier, trying to arrive during one of the school breaks.

"That's Rarity for you. She gets emotional very easily. You should've just said no or calmed her down. She would understand," Twilight said, walking by Starlight's side. She looked to her student with pride. A few days ago Starlight had almost permanently hurt Raichu in an attempt to help her, only for them to then become good friends in the end. The initiative her student showed by using her own dark past to cheer up the critter impressed her. "I must admit, you look really good in this collar, not to mention the additional features."

Raichu stopped stretching her legs and rubbed the back of her neck, displaying her teeth with a smile. She wore a big blue collar on her neck with two white gemstones attached on the left and two gemstones attached on the right with yellow lightning inscribed in between each gemstone, like a circle of thunderbolts and diamonds across the blue sea. She poked a small green metal tag with 'Raichu' written on it and a blue gemstone under the name, and raised her head proudly.

"Rarity was right about the blue color standing out from the white fur on your belly and orange fur on your neck, and that lightning between the gemstones was a nice touch," Starlight complemented.

Twilight took a few steps to the side, still matching Starlight's speed. "It's not only the collar. I like those bows as well." She pointed at Raichu's ears, each decorated with a smaller version of Apple Bloom's pink bow. The third bow was present between the yellow bolt and black length of Raichu's tail.

"Those were Sweetie Belle's idea," Starlight commented.

Personally, I like them, Raichu said while poking the decorations on her ears. With an apology to an entire group she was going to perform soon, any distraction from her fears was more than welcome. She looked down at her own skirt, which was long enough to cover half of her belly and legs, yet short enough not to get in the way. White-yellow stripes in the shape of lightning decorated it, as well as gems similar to the ones tattooed on Rarity's flank. Blue skirt, blue collar and a few pink bows, not a rich clothing combination, but she prefered it that way.

"We're here," Twilight said, stopping in front of the school.

Starlight lowered herself, waiting for Raichu to step down from her back, but her companion held her neck instead. "You can let go now."

I… feel better up here… thank you, she said, peeking from behind her friend's neck with a sheepish smile.

Twilight chuckled. "You don't need to feel nervous, we have your back." She approached and spread her wing, sliding it under Raichu's legs. "Let's go." She raised her wing, taking the critter from Starlight's back before placing her on the ground, or at least trying as the critter held her wing tightly, refusing to step from it. "Suit yourself." She turned towards the school playground and walked forward, keeping her right wing spread.

Raichu stood on her four legs as bronze edges of her paws sank between lavender feathers. Her tail swung left and right in rhythm with her breathing and heartbeat.

"I'll go talk with Miss Cheerilee. Just wait here." Twilight placed the edge of her wing on the carousel as if making a bridge, and gently pushed the critter towards it. The moment Raichu stepped onto it, Twilight embraced the critter with her wing, pressing the worried face into her chest. "You did nothing wrong. Just believe in yourself and everything will be fine."

Raichu closed her eyes and pressed her head deeper into the princess's embrace, feeling the warmth of the alicorn's fur on one cheek and feathers on the other. Beside the pleasant warmness, she felt an aura of compassion, wishing she could stay in the wing-embrace for a few minutes.

"I think enough is enough," Twilight said and withdrew her wing, finding it difficult to take her gaze away from those pleading oval eyes.

One more… please, Raichu plead, stretching her paws in attempt to reach the alicorn's wing from her current spot. As the alicorn started walking away, she lowered her paws and head in defeat. But… wing hugs feel so nice.

Starlight gave an encouraging glance at Raichu before entering the school building alongside her teacher, leaving the critter to her own devices.

Raichu pressed a paw onto her chest and took a deep breath. At this point it didn't matter if what she did was an accident or not, or if the kids hated her or not. It was a matter of principles. She messed up, so she needed to apologize and accept her punishment. Raichu raised her head and observed the school with full attention, feeling as if seconds turned into minutes.

Finally, young ponies started to leave the building and walk in her direction. The tall pony that had yelled at her two days ago, their teacher —Miss Cheerilee was it?— walked ahead of the class. The fact that Starlight and Twilight were behind everypony did little to calm Raichu down.

* * *

"Scootaloo and Princess Twilight explained everything to me. Do you really have amnesia and don't remember how to use your… your talents?" Cheerilee asked before gesturing for her students to form a double line and keep their distance.

Raichu gulped and nodded. Y-yes, she squeaked.

Cheerilee approached at a slow pace, each step causing Raichu's heart to hammer away in her chest. "Are you truly sorry for what you have done to my students?" Unable to understand the critter, she studied body movements instead.

Raichu nodded again before holding her paws together and lowering her head. I'm really sorry… please… give me another chance. She whispered. If you want to punish me… do so... I accept.

Cheerilee didn't need to understand the critter, though still finding it odd that it would keep repeating its name or parts of it. Working with children so often let her easily read Raichu's apologetic gestures. Even if this critter was an adult, it was still small and seemed soft-hearted, as if an innocent youth. Moreover, the princess herself spoke in a positive manner about it… not it, about her.

She sat in front of the carousel and gently grabbed Raichu between her forehooves, raising the critter up to her face.

"Tell me how sorry you are, but this time, do it while looking me in the eyes," Cheerilee commanded, easily recognizing Rarity's hoof in the shining collar and skirt, though the bows between ears reminded her more of Apple Bloom's fashion choice.

Raichu struggled with a mere attempt of keeping an even look into the teacher's eyes. I'm… truly sorry. Punish me however you want.

Cheerilee reduced the distance from the critter, now having her tiny nose a centimeter away from her own muzzle. "Can you swear that you won't harm my students, no matter what?" As the critter nodded, she asked, "Can I trust you?"

Unsure how to gain the teacher's trust, Raichu went with her instinct, licking the pony's muzzle while staring with puppy eyes.

Cheerilee chuckled and placed Raichu on the grass, patting her on the head. "I forgive you. You may be dangerous, but you're certainly innocent. All you need is some guidance and care and you'll fit in just fine." She glanced at her students and said, "She doesn't have ill intentions, and Princess Twilight assured me that the collar will absorb electricity. I think she's safe to be around."

The fillies started to murmur with each other while Twilight and Starlight displayed victorious smiles.

* * *

Raichu looked at the smiling teacher, and next at the judging glares of the children. While she still sensed a weak aura of fear and worry coming from Miss Cheerilee, she could also sense concern and acceptance. Did the teacher just start thinking of her as one of her pupils? Or maybe more like a potential school mascot? Whatever the reason, she didn't complain.

The fear and uncertainty coming from the young ponies was stronger though, and she couldn't blame them for it.

The filly who two days ago ended up crashing into the playground equipment and ended up trapped under it, stepped ahead of the group and raised her forehoof.

"What is it, Diamond Tiara? Please, speak up," Cheerilee encouraged.

"We want to make sure if it's really safe to be around her, so we came up with an idea how to test that improved collar," Diamond Tiara said and pointed at the pink filly behind her. "And we have a volunteer." She looked at the alicorn. "You have no objections, right, Princess Twilight?"

"Of course not, and I guarantee that this collar is 100% electric-proof," Twilight said, rubbing her foreleg. "And I apologize for our last rushed work."

The teacher spoke up, "I approve."

Raichu quickly recognized the pony. It was the one who had lifted the equipment away from the trapped fillies. One look at her face and body movements told her she was somewhat shy. Yet the aura she emitted stood out the most. She sensed a massive amount of hesitation and fear, but it didn't seem to be fear of her but of something else. Trying to lighten the mood, Raichu forced a smile and waved with her paw. Hello there. There's nothing to be afraid of, I won't bite. Her gesture did little to calm the saddened filly.

"I know how you feel."

Huh?

"Not wanting to hurt anyone, but being too dangerous for your own good," the filly explained. "I know that fear. I managed to hide my strength, and I feel sorry that you couldn't. You must feel devastated. Instead of fearing dangers that may happen to you, you fear the danger you possess to others."

Raichu took a step back and gasped. This filly just read her like an open book. While only a week had passed since she woke up in a crater in the dangerous forest, a lack of memories and her unexpected powers had caused her a lot of trouble. Experiences of hurting others were emotionally painful.

"Are you willing to struggle and even get hurt for the sake of others?" the filly asked, stopping herself only centimeters away from the critter.

Raichu kept staring curiously at the filly, trying to comprehend her words. She clenched her paws and narrowed her eyes. I am! She nodded firmly.

The filly understood her well enough and spread her forelegs.

Raichu didn't move, gladly accepting the hug, only to regret it immediately. Unlike her previous hugs, this one had a lot of force behind it, and the filly's forelegs sunk into her fat fluffy belly. She didn't feel as squeezed since her encounter with the giant beast where its massive paws pressed her little body into the ground. If anything, having more force pressed into a much smaller area was waaaay more impactful.

"I'm not too harsh, am I?" the filly asked.

N-no… I can handle it, Raichu said between her breaths and shook her head. Much to her surprise, she felt a massive change in filly's aura, a big rush of happiness. The filly displayed a weak smile, and for some reason radiated with satisfaction.

"Thank you."

Raichu titled her head to the side. Why was this filly thanking her? She couldn't think it over though as the force of the hug increased in strength. She gritted her teeth and her ears drooped. Her tail shook in random directions. Outside of physical pain, she felt power surging inside her body. Drops of sweat fell down her forehead and her paws started trembling as she struggled to keep the electricity inside. Enduring both outer and inner pain at the same time proved to be extremely difficult. Even if her collar would prevent an electrical surge, she wasn't going to risk it, no matter the pain.

"How are you holding up? Can you still endure more?"

Raichu nodded slowly with tightly closed eyes, still gritting her teeth.

The filly displayed a wide grin. "How long I have waited for someone like you!" Being a bit taller, she raised Raichu from the ground and nuzzled her affectionately, only to press Raichu's face into her chest. Her forelegs started squeezing with extreme force, sinking even deeper into Raichu's fur, yet no noise of breaking bones was to be heard. The gems on Raichu's collar flashed brightly for a moment as they absorbed electricity literally squeezed from the electric rat.

Once released, Raichu landed on the grass and breathed hastily, desperately gasping for air. Sweat was still present on her face. The moment she raised her head, she noticed tears falling down from the filly's eyes, but a wide smile and massive aura of joy told her those weren't tears of sadness.

Another odd thing she noticed were the wide gasps of Diamond Tiara and a few fillies who seemed to understand the extreme strength that was used by their fellow classmate.

Diamond Tiara turned around and addressed the group. "That settles it. This critter is safe to be around."

Apple Bloom and Scootaloo, who had both remained silent this whole time while doing their best not to stand out, gave Raichu proud smiles.

Raichu kept smiling sheepishly at the surrounding ponies, remembering Starlight's words. Ponies were indeed fast to judge and even faster to forgive. Yet there was something she didn't understand.

Why were these ponies so happy and supportive?

Until now she just ate their food, slept in their homes and caused troubles while giving nothing in return. Why were ponies so happy in her presence? Was it because they wanted a cute mascot around? But those ponies were as, if not cuter than her, so that couldn't be it.

She sighed and decided to play along. Maybe not now, or in the near future, but one way or another she was going to repay them.

* * *

The teacher, Princess of Friendship and her student, all looked at the scene in confusion as Raichu was surrounded by curious fillies and colts, all eager to interact with her without fear. And all it took was a long-lasting hug from one filly. Was there something special behind the filly with a hedgehog as a cutie mark?

They looked at each other and shrugged.


	12. Ch 8 - Let the Jump be With You

**Little Lost Raichu**

 **Chapter 8**  
 **-**

 **Let the Jump be With You**

* * *

Princess Twilight, catch! Raichu shouted in her squeaky and excited voice, pushing a red ball towards the alicorn with her paws. The ball itself was shining in the dark, which was a side effect from using a spell that massively increased its durability.

Raichu took a quick glance at the night sky to admire it, for the first time being outside of the castle to notice such an amazing view in full splendor. The sky itself was now filled with brightly shining stars with the moon being in the center.

Twilight swung her wing gently to stop the ball and bounced it up and down. "I must admit; athletic activities were never my favourite, but today I had a lot fun. I feel like a filly again." She pushed the ball towards the strong filly with a swing of her wing. "Lily, catch!"

"I got it!" Lily shouted and balanced herself on her rear hooves. The moment she caught the ball, her attention fixed on Raichu. "I bet you won't catch this one!" With a solid swing, she pushed the ball a bit above the ground. The very force behind her swing caused a wave of strong wind to spread outward, pushing dust and small pebbles in all directions. She yawned and rubbed her eyes with trembling forehooves a moment later.

"Raichu, I would step to the side if I were you." Twilight bit her lip and covered her face with her wing. "I can't watch…"

Raichu jumped towards the ball, trying to stop or at least slow it down with her own belly. The extreme speed of the ball and strong force of her jump caused another wave to spread from the impact.

The critter closed her eyes and grit her teeth as even her jump proved no match for the filly's strength. She was sent flying up and backward with great speed for a few seconds before her legs touched the ground in a harsh landing. The bronze edges of her rear paws sunk deep into the dirt, leaving two visible marks on the ground and even shattering any small stone that got in the way.

Raichu opened her eyes and noticed that she was a few hundred meters away from the filly with smoke and dust spreading from the trails before her. Rubbing her rear paws against the ground with such force apparently increased her legs' temperature, and she felt as if they were on fire. _That's funny… I feel as if being on fire isn't new to me. It doesn't hurt all that much anyway._

She glanced at Ponyville on the horizon, happy that their extreme game took place far away from the town, if only to avoid awkwardly crashing into somepony's house.

Holding the red ball with her forepaw, she ran on three legs, very quickly closing the distance towards her pony companions. Using the force gathered thanks to her speed, she pushed the ball towards Twilight, who caught it with both wings.

"I think that's enough playing for today," Twilight said, pointing at the sky. "It's late, Lily, your parents may be worried."

* * *

Lily struggled to maintain balance, stumbling left and right with heavy eyes and nearly no stamina left in her. School had ended hours ago, and every minute since had been spent playing various games with her new fluffy friend with no fear of needing to hold back. A chance to use her full strength had proved too good to pass up.

Until now, interacting with ponies had forced her to use only a fraction of her strength. Fear of hurting others drained most of the fun while limiting her options.

Having a playmate of similar size who could handle everything she could dish out was a golden opportunity, and she had used it to the fullest, enjoying every moment of it. However, being strong as she was while not restraining herself had quickly drained her stamina.

Yawning again, she laid on the grass and closed her eyes with her head resting on her tail. With no more excitement and adrenaline keeping her going, she dived into the land of dreams. The happy smile was present on her face.

* * *

Seeing the princess approaching the filly, Raichu beat her to it and picked Lily up onto her own back. Even if this pony was slightly taller, her weight was still something she could handle. Besides, after being carried around on ponies' back for days, it was her time to return the favor.

"I like your enthusiasm, but you must be exhausted as well," Twilight said and levitated Lily from Raichu's hold, placing on her own back. "I will take her back home. You can go to the castle and rest if you want."

Raichu followed the princess, walking on two bruised legs. Now that Twilight mentioned it, she didn't feel exhausted at all. For hours she'd played various games with a filly whose strength surpassed her own at least ten times over. While Raichu managed to lift over four hundred kilograms with great struggle, Lily at one point lifted three tons with similar effort. Game after game, the filly unleashed her strength and excitement in various activities.

Tug of war against her and the princess with no magic allowed didn't last long.

A game where they pretended to be sumos and wrestlers proved extremely one sided.

Again and again, she experienced the filly's strength. Yet her body endured. No bones broke and no electricity bypassed the magical collar.

Raichu was physically weaker, that was obvious, yet today's experiences proved that she had more endurance and stamina than she'd imagined. The super strong filly was exhausted and deep asleep, and even the princess struggled to keep her eyes open, but she didn't feel tired in the least.

"I think it will be faster if we fly instead, hop on." Twilight stretched her wing and placed it on the ground in front of Raichu, letting her climb up through the soft feathers.

One flight, a few teleportations and a quick talk with Lily's parents later, they were back inside the castle as Raichu climbed up onto her own bed, sinking her head into the soft pillow. The spider she befriended climbed up onto her belly.

These ponies are truly amazing, Raichu said to herself. She looked out the window and admired the stars. After all the stress she experienced over the past days, she finally felt at ease. That filly's strength was unbelievable. I thought my little legs were strong and dangerous, but for her it must have been a nightmare. She sighed, now staring at her little companion. Twilight and Starlight's magic have so many uses. It can get you anywhere you want to go in less than a second, it damaged the seal that was placed in my mind, and I think that the amount of weight Twilight levitated today was just a fraction of what she can really do.

She slowly closed her eyes, feeling jealousy towards the ponies. Super strength, the ability to fly, great utility of magic and levitation. And what did she have? The ability to jump extremely high, attack with electricity and a lot of endurance and stamina. All of those seemed like great survival tools, but were useless for anything else.

 _I've made many friends that I don't deserve. I can't just stay obedient and hope that ponies will tell me what to do, I need to show initiative,_ she thought, not daring to move as her belly served as a bed for her little friend. _I need to embrace my skills. My training to keep electricity from hurting others was a good first step, but I must do more than that._ She took a deep breath. _Step one, get better control of my abilities, step two, repay the ponies any way possible. The plan is set and I won't spare efforts in realizing it._ She smiled and relaxed herself, now diving into the land of dreams. Until now she was lacking a purpose, a goal to reach, and now she finally had one.

* * *

"The time has finally come. Are you ready?" Astra asked, standing next to a waterfall, the very one hiding the entrance into the bunker. The noise of rushing water became the backdrop of their conversation.

About time, Pichu said with crossed arms, standing next to her trainer's leg. For half a year she'd put a lot of effort into learning how to read and write, just to get the boring stuff out of the way. Her experiences with her trainer were… not as fun as she expected, and she could tell that the feeling was mutual.

She looked up at her trainer, satisfied to once again see her determined stare.

Apparently, humans could catch and train pokemon whenever they wanted, but they needed to reach the age of ten before they could go on an official adventure and participate in tournaments. Astra wasn't as lucky since her parents hid her on this island two months before her tenth birthday. One year wasted on reading, eating and sleeping, half a year of struggle to catch her first pokemon, and another half a year used to prepare for the journey ahead. Just yesterday this human had her twelfth birthday with no parents to celebrate with.

When other starting trainers gained experience on their adventures and fought for the first spot at the Pokemon Leagues, Astra gained theoretical knowledge and planned her course of action.

"But first, I shall present to you my plan."

Pichu sighed and lowered her head. Of course this bookworm would pull off something like that.

Astra sat on the ground and grabbed Pichu, holding her in her hands. She supported her back against the stone and placed Pichu on her knee. "Since you're my partner, I tried to learn a lot about you, your evolutions, strengths, weaknesses and moves you can learn. I have a perfect plan how to make you strong."

Okay, Pichu said, now looking at her trainer with full interest. Go on.

"While at the moment you're very weak and fragile, after evolving into Pikachu, you'll become a very fast attacker. Your durability and defenses will still be weak, but you'll have stronger offense and a lot of speed," Astra said, not taking her gaze away from those curious oval eyes. "Training your evasion and agility will be essential for you to avoid powerful hits, but we'll also need to work extra hard to toughen you up. Electric types have only one weakness to ground type attacks, but as my partner you need to endure hits you can't evade." She looked at the sky, her voice now somewhat sad. "My mother… always said that the more we get hurt, the tougher we become. I fear that our adventure will be filled with such thorns."

Pichu smiled. Being hurt didn't scare her. She was going to become strong and tough, and she wasn't going to let the tiny size and fragility of her body get in the way. Work through the pain.

"Since your strength will be in your offense, you'll need to learn powerful attack moves. I think 'Thunderbolt' and 'Focus Blast' are the best offensive moves we should aim for, with 'Dig', 'Spark', Quick Attack' and 'Grass Knot' being helpful in the middle way. I'm also considering 'Volt Tackle', but such a powerful attack require some durability to use, so it would hurt you more than help." She narrowed her eyes. "I believe you know 'Nasty Plot' but didn't use it against me. Am I right?"

Pichu nodded. She knew 'Nasty Plot' that would temporarily straighten her special attack, something that made up for her being one of the weakest pokemon. With fear that it would make it too difficult for the human girl to defeat her, she decided not to use it. The fact that this girl figured it out actually showed some promise.

"There's also your final evolution that require a thunderstone, Raichu. The most interesting feature of your final evolution is a very long tail. I looked into tail-related moves and thought about teaching you how to use 'Iron Tail' while you're still a Pikachu, so you can master it as Raichu." Astra smirked. "Offensively, Iron Tail is strong but not reliable, but then an idea struck me."

Yes? Pichu asked with wide eyes. With no thunderstones present on the island, none of her family or companions ever evolved into their final form. Astra's idea sounded quite intriguing.

"Steel types are resistant to most attack types. If you used your very long and flexible tail as Raichu for defense while using 'Iron Tail'..."

Pichu jumped in place, now that was what she was looking for.

"Since so many attack types aren't very effective against steel type pokemon, using a steel move for defense will make up for your weak durability. You can evade powerful attacks with speed and parry weaker but more accurate ones with 'Iron tail'," Astra explained and rubbed the top of Pichu's head, who for a change didn't shock her in return.

I absolutely approve, Pichu said before pressing her head into the trainer's hand as if asking for more.

"I also thought of something. Since you're my partner, I was thinking of giving you a name, one I thought long and hard about. I was just waiting for a good moment to suggest it, and since you're in good mood, I may as well do it now," Astra said, waiting for Pichu to calm down her excitement. "What do you think of the name 'Nica'? Do you like it?"

Pichu rubbed her chin, thinking. 'Nica' was a short name, not really all that special, but it was still a nice name. Even just having a name made her feel more special. She nodded in agreement and displayed an encouraging smile. From now on, call me Nica!

Astra smiled. "Nica it is." She took Pichu from her knee and placed her on her shoulder as they now gazed at the tall mountain. "Before we leave this island, we need to get in shape and gather a team of our own. I know the area so doing so with you at my side will be a breeze."

Pichu zipped open Astra's backpack, digging herself in to pick up a notepad and pen. Being small slowed down her writing, but she didn't care. Once finished, she presented the note to Astra.

"You want to know how we'll leave this island and where we'll go next?" she asked.

Pretty much, Pichu said from her trainer's shoulder with a quick nod.

"A well trained water pokemon can do that, or we can make a boat. According to maps inside the bunker, the closest locations to visit are the Orange islands, Kanto region and Alola region. The Orange Islands have four trials and small championship cup, a good warm up before our main adventure. The Kanto region has its own league, we should go there last once we're prepared. The Alola region is made of four islands with trials and challenges, and this is where my mother and father have their secret base. The fourth island actually since it's nearly abandoned." She paused, thinking for a moment about her own parents. "My mother and father hid me here for a reason… I'll need to be very careful if I decide to go there."

Pichu stayed silent, now understanding Astra's dilemma. Her trainer was shut away from the outside world, separated from her family, and had no idea what kind of dangers awaited her. Becoming a veteran with competent team was the only option of facing awaiting risks.

"Time to face the cold. Half a year inside the bunker made us rusty, but not for long," Astra said with a determined stare.

Pichu didn't need to be asked anything as she knew what to do. With one quick jump from her trainer's shoulder she grabbed the surface of the slope, her tiny paws now anchored against cracks in the stone. Jump after jump, she climbed up at a steady pace. The human girl wasn't far behind.

With distance gained thanks to her head start, Nica stopped on a small stone platform and looked down at Astra. _If what the Ninetales told me is true, your mother was strong and adventurous, pushing herself and her team to their limits, while your father planned great strategies from the safety and comfort of his own base._ She took a deep breath, held her paws on her hips and smiled proudly. _You seem to be taking example from them both, but will you just follow their examples, or will you surpass them?_

* * *

Raichu opened her eyes and carefully relocated her little companion from her belly onto the table. Her returning memories proved more informative than she thought.

The Pokemon League, adventure, criminals, and so many regions. Was there some sort of a large continent over the ocean with different cultures and animals? Were humans special? They did create a bunker and small rounded devices that could transport large creatures without change in their weight, so no doubt they could build various buildings. They even had their own language and knew how to write. According to her memories she regained in her dreams, pokemon were like animals possessing great powers and survival skills, while humans were the ones with knowledge and creativity. Being a Pichu, she wanted a human to train her, to lead her on some sort of adventure, and accepted the name given to her by the human with pride.

Now that she thought about it, she now felt similar when interacting with ponies. They gave her shelter and fed her, and she wanted to be useful to them. Ponies are the owners, leaders, and her role was the one of a follower.

Nica smiled. She wanted to be useful, she wanted to repay the ponies and listen to them, but the first step was to master her own abilities.

She poked the collar on her neck and smiled proudly. Sooner or later she needed to practice how to command electricity at will, but it could wait for now. The most important ability she had besides using electricity… was jumping.

* * *

Nica looked down from the highest spot of the castle, the one with a small fountain and several sunbeds. The entire town and nearby forest were in her view.

According to her dream, being able to jump high proved useful when climbing up and was an important aspect of her mobility.

Even if right now it resulted in her crashing into ceilings or tackling ponies into walls, she couldn't avoid jumping forever. She had to master it.

The distance from the ground seemed very long from her perspective, especially since she was rather small herself, but this didn't impress her in the least. This castle had probably only twenty meters of height, not even a tenth of the height she could reach. It was a perfect height she could practice with.

Raichu took a deep breath. I can't escape from it anymore. I have to learn how to _like_ 'the jump', _love_ 'the jump', _embrace_ 'the jump, she said to herself and clenched her paws. Feel 'the jump,' be one with 'the jump', let 'the jump' be with me…

She raised one of her rear legs as if trying to take a step, yet there was no surface to step on ahead of her. Using one rear paw she was now balanced on, she leaped forward, and a moment later windows of the castle blinked passed in the corner of her eye.

Nica landed on the ground quite softly with a weak thump, spreading sand around her legs. _I think it took around three seconds. I wonder if I can save half a second of falling if I weaken my jump a bit._ She turned around and jumped up, using only a calculated fraction of her strength. Though she put a bit too much force into her legs as she ended up ten meters above the fountain and fell into it for the second time. With a loud splash, she was now in shallow water.

 _Well… that could've gone better._ Using a tiny fraction of her jumping prowess, she leaped out from the fountain, and took a few moments of shaking to free her wet fur from the cold water.

After once again looking down at the ground from atop of the castle, she raised one rear leg and leaped lightly, taking two and half a second to land on the soil.

* * *

Spike blinked in confusion. Just a moment ago -something- caught his attention from the corner of his eye. He looked away from his comic, now staring at the window in confusion. _It had to be my imagination,_ he thought, only to be proved wrong as something zipped passed his window, too fast to make out.

"Okay, I'm sure I saw something," he said to himself and stepped from his seat, approaching the window. He looked to both sides, and than down and up.

"Raichu?" Spike asked, seeing the critter's tail and feet for a second before she vanished from his sight. His face became pale as he slowly lowered his head, not daring to breathe or blink while expecting the worst. But no, she wasn't flattened, nor was she was lying in any kind of uncomfortable position indicating broken limbs or injury, the critter was just standing without care in the word. "Raichu, are you hurt?! Oh, that's a stupid question… Just don't move, I'll get help!" Spike shouted, not wanting to take any chances. As he ran towards the door and was about to press the handle, a loud thud caught his attention.

Looking back towards the window, a few cracks on the wall and a thunder-shaped edge of Raichu's tail caught his attention, only for said critter to fall down and grab the windowsill with the bronze edge of her paw. _Did she just… crash a bit above the window, only to climb inside? Am I imagining things?_ Spike asked himself, still in shock. Raichu, whose body should lay broken outside of the castle, was now standing before him.

Raichu glanced at the cracked wall and muttered, Slight miscalculation. It seems there's still room for improvement. She turned to Spike and smiled cheerfully. You called?

"You're fine!" Spike shouted and jumped forward, tackling Raichu before embracing her. "I thought you were injured! What happened? Why did you fall? What were you thinking? Are you hurt? Do you need aid?"

Nica kept staring at Spike in confusion. What are you talking about?

"Were you trying to have a sunbath and tripped over? Were you sleep-walking? Don't tell me you jumped out of guilt, you stupid long-tailed rat!"

What? Now I'm even more confused, Nica said before gently pushing Spike's claws away, freeing herself from his hold.

"Where does it hurt? Here, or maybe here?" Spike asked as he grabbed and poked each of Nica's limbs.

* * *

Raichu rolled her eyes, wondering what the big deal was all about. All she did was jump. What was dangerous in jumping from the top of the tallest building in Ponyville? She fell from heights ten or maybe even fifteen times higher with no injuries. Even Twilight and Starlight witnessed her jumping when she pierced through two floors and ceiling, or was it just one floor and ceiling? Not that it mattered. What mattered was that… Spike didn't see any of that…

Nica gasped and her heartbeat increased in speed. Spike was deep asleep on the sunbed when she displayed her jumping skills, and he was absent from most situations where she displayed her durability. Not to mention that the young drake wasn't with her when she was apologizing to school kids. From the young drake's point of view, her innocent training was a near-death experience.

With her own eyes tearing up, she embraced Spike. I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!

 _To think a simple training exercise could turn into such drama,_ she thought. A quill and a scroll were needed in an instant as she had some explaining to do.

* * *

Spike was sitting on his bed with Raichu sitting on his lap while holding a scroll.

"You… can't be serious." He rolled the scroll up and looked into the saddened eyes of the critter. "You fell from a few hundreds meters with no injuries… how durable are you?"

Nica shrugged. I've asked myself this question ever since I first opened my eyes, literally. She wrote on the scroll while adding, To be honest, the more accidents I have, the less I fear of getting hurt.

After reading the scroll, Spike asked, "So the children you hurt forgave you, and now you're trying to get better control of your jumping abilities." The moment she nodded, Spike said to himself, "To think I almost had a heart attack for nothing." He rubbed the top of Raichu's head. "Seriously, your good intentions keep backfiring over and over."

Nica chuckled. She had to admit, luck hadn't been on her side for the past week, but she didn't care. All she could do was to keep trying her best… _like she always did_. She massaged her forehead, feeling as if an important memory was about to reveal itself, but vanished just as quickly.

"Well, if jumping is what you're after, go ahead, jump to your heart's desire. I'll just grab some popcorn and cheer you on." He booped her tiny nose. "But next time you try to pull some crazy stunt, warn me, alright?"

Raichu stepped from Spike's lap and nodded.

* * *

"Spike, Raichu!" Starlight shouted and stepped outside of the castle. Her attempt to find the critter indoors had failed and she could've swore that she noticed something suspicious zipping from one roof to another, jumping between numerous homes.

Her suspicions proved true as she recognized the little fluffy ninja. "Hey, what are you doing up there?!" she shouted, but her voice failed to reach Raichu's ears.

"What's going on?" Twilight asked as she flew outside of the balcony, landing next to Starlight.

"It seems Raichu is jumping from house to house. We need to stop her before she causes a disturbance among the ponies or something."

Twilight shook her forehoof dismissively. "There's nothing to worry about. Pinkie jumped from one roof to another during her one of her best songs, 'Smile, Smile, Smile…' oh, good times. Other ponies even joined her."

"Hey, Twilight, check this out!"

Twilight's ears perked up as she recognized the voice. Only a moment later, Raichu jumped from the roof in her direction, landing in front of her with a loud thump. Normally, it wouldn't be surprising as the critter proved to be extremely agile, if not for the passenger on her back.

"Cool, isn't it?" Spike asked, holding Nica's neck while his legs were perched on Raichu's forepaws. While he was much heavier than Raichu thanks to his heavy scales, in terms of size he was just a bit taller. "She had a lot of fun, and even asked if she could take me for a ride. I think I even got a bit braver thanks to this experience.. that, or a bit crazier."

Nica waved at Twilight and Starlight before returning her paw under Spike's leg. She bit her lip and looked up, her attention now on the castle. Standing on the tips of her rear legs, she pushed herself up, taking a few short jumps. First onto the window, next onto the balcony and with a last jump she landed on the top.

Starlight laughed. "Well… I must say, I didn't see this coming… ummm… Twilight, are you alright?" She looked at the princess whose eyes were wide and her mouth agape. She waved her forehoof in front of the princess's face, with no response.

"Well… she's broken," Starlight said before levitating her teacher back into the castle. A mix of hot pepper and chili cure for Twilight was already in her mind.


	13. Ch9 - Festival

**Little Lost Raichu**

 **Chapter 9**  
 **-**

 **Festival**

* * *

Perched on a small chair with a few pillows for support —as she was denied permission to sit on books— Nica bit her lip in concentration, writing word after word on scrolls lying on the table before her.

In the end, one reason why she was given shelter was for the research purposes, and she wasn't going to disappoint.

She took a quick glance out the window at the sunrise and rubbed her eyes, still feeling some leftovers of the sleeping spell, but struggled against it.

An hour later, she lowered her quill and grabbed the scrolls between her paws, staring at them with pride. So many precious memories have returned to me, so many to share. I hope they'll satisfy Twilight's curiosity.

Ever since yesterday's exercise —which she had actually enjoyed— she made peace with herself. Her legs were no longer her enemy. Yet in terms of jumping mastery, there was still room for improvement… a storage-sized room. It would no doubt take many days, or maybe even weeks before she would feel comfortable with casual jumping, but at least she got rid of her fear.

* * *

With rolled-up scrolls in her grasp and electricity-absorbing collar on her neck, Raichu stepped into a spacious room, one which was skipped during her tour with Spike. The sight was breathtaking.

A large rounded table made of shining crystals, surrounded with four thrones, or maybe six or seven? Not that she could take in the entirety of the room by standing at the entrance, especially at her diminutive size.

Being small or not, it didn't get in the way of noticing an impressive display of roots that dangled down from the ceiling with an arrangement of various gems. The very idea of damaging something this beautiful seemed unimaginable, so jumping up was out of the question. The room itself beamed with beauty and authority, as if being an important location of power. Or at least it would have, if not for the numerous balloons and a large banner with 'Cheer Up' written on it, which ruined the impression.

Nica's ears perked up and her eyes drifted to the side as she sensed a very strong aura of excitement and happiness behind her. The odd thing about it was that she hadn't sensed it before, nor had she heard a single noise. Even teleportation didn't prove to be completely silent, so why was this so different?

The aura seemed oddly familiar.

She dropped the scrolls, turned around and jumped forward very lightly.

"Surpri—" Pinkie failed to finish as Raichu's paws embraced her neck. The force of the restrained jump made her take a few steps backward while confetti she'd been holding spread all over the room. Two oval eyes were now staring into her very soul. "Wow… you're the first pon… creature who I tried to surprise, but surprised me instead. You're goooood."

Nica blushed and closed her eyes as a warm smile was present on her face. It had been a few days since she'd encountered Pinkie Pie and started missing her. Or maybe she just missed the delicious sweets the pink pony generously shared with her? It was hard to tell.

Pinkie embraced the Raichu with one foreleg and entered further into the room, approaching her own throne. "I heard about what happened at the school and how gloomy you were because of that accident, so I thought a good dose of cheering up will… well… cheer you up." She gestured over to the balloons and next pulled a cupcake from the deepest part her puffy tail.

Thank you! Nica said as she released the neck of the party pony. You're so kind, thoughtful and generous, Pinkie Pie. You're too nice. She took the cupcake between her paws before biting it. She licked her lips and massaged her belly while displaying her teeth with a satisfied smile.

Was this cupcake sanitary considering it was stored in this pony's tail? How was this pony able to silently appear out of nowhere and use tail and mane as a storage?

Nica didn't care. The taste was out of this world and that's all she cared about.

"I knew my sweets would cheer you up. I made this cupcake with extra TCaLoL just for you. TCaLoL being 'Tender Care and Lots of Love.' Was it extra tasty?"

Nica stood on the tips of her rear paws, touched Pinkie's muzzle with her tiny nose and then licked it.

"Awww… shucks…" Pinkie blushed, hiding behind her puffy mane.

"Can we get with the report, please," Twilight said from her own throne, her face judging and impassive. Leftovers of confetti still present on her mane.

Raichu rounded the party mare and grabbed the scrolls from the floor before approaching the princess in haste. The very look on Twilight's face made her feel uneasy, already missing those cute, knowledge-hungry, love-filled eyes. _Why's she angry at me, did I do something wrong?_ She sighed and handed over the scrolls, hoping deeply that it would satisfy the princess.

Nica looked around, considering where to sit. Twilight was perched in her respective throne with a smaller one next to it, most likely for Spike. Each throne had a large mark similar to the tattoo on ponies' flanks. One of them belonged to Applejack, one to Rarity and one to Pinkie, leaving two thrones with marks she didn't recognize.

With Starlight sitting on Rarity's throne, Nica approached the seat with three butterflies and pointed at it. Can I… sit on it?

Twilight levitated Raichu onto the throne and returned to reading the report. "So let me get this straight. According to your recovered memories, you come from an island over the ocean with many more regions nearby. Orange Islands and Alola region are made of an archipelago of islands while the Kanto region is on a continent."

Nica stood on the tips of her rear paws on the throne as the large map blocked part of her view. Seeing the upper part of the alicorn, she nodded. She still didn't remember visiting any new location, but the human girl described them often in her recent dream.

Twilight smiled widely and her ears perked up. "That's really, really interesting!"

"Do share," Starlight said.

Twilight levitated one of the scrolls over to Starlight and said, "Apparently, the place that our guest comes from is filled with many creatures that possess great survival abilities and powers. They can control forces of electricity, fire, water and so on, and most of them are very determined to grow stronger and improve themselves. They are beings called Pokemon by another species."

Starlight skimmed over the scroll and shot Nica a curious glance. "I take it that our Raichu possess power over electricity. But something feels odd."

"What is?" Pinkie asked, tilting her head forward from her spot on the throne.

 _Wow, ponies' necks sure are flexible,_ Nica thought, observing Pinkie's extended neck with a growing curiosity.

"According to this report, Pokemon fight each other quite often, and not just to hunt for food. They mostly do it for fun or to improve themselves." Starlight looked at Raichu. "But our guest is anything but violent. Her heart nearly broke recently because she hurt ponies. I can hardly imagine her fighting for the fun of it."

"Well, she was more violent when she was younger. Apparently, she was fighting over and over against a human girl," Twilight commented, causing Raichu to curl up in shame. "According to this report, these humans doesn't possess great powers but are innovative and clever, yet they can still become tougher and stronger through hardship." Her ears drooped. "I kind of feel sorry for Astra, stuck on an island and lonely because her parents had very dangerous jobs."

I know, Nica said, not daring to raise her head above the table level.

"She may have been a bully when she was younger, but she changed, and that's what's important," Starlight commented.

"Or maybe she was violent, but changed due to her memory loss," Twilight commented before raising a forehoof up to her face. "S-sorry, I didn't mean to offend you. It was just a theory."

"Oh come on girls, there's no way this fluffy puffy cutie could be a bully," Pinkie commented.

Twilight's eyes sparkled and she looked at Nica. "Wait a moment, when you were younger, you were a tiny critter called Pichu. According to the human, you were going to evolve into the bigger Pikachu and next with the help of some sort of magical stone you were going to turn into… your current self." She squealed. "An instant evolution, that's amazing."

"Is this evolution like growing up? Or can a Pokemon mature without evolving?" Starlight asked.

Twilight shrugged. "I don't know. This report doesn't provide enough data."

Nica rubbed her chin, now deep in thought. Was it possible for her to mature while staying as a tiny Pichu? She was quite immature in the past after all. Her parents however were very responsible and caring while still being Pikachu, raising a big family while protecting the herd. There didn't seem to be any thunderstones on the island to make it any easier.

This raised another unexpected question.

Had evolving changed her character in any way? Or was it just a natural progression to improve her survival abilities with no effect on her personality? In the end, her recent memories provided her with more questions than answers.

"That's a massive cultural discovery!" Twilight lowered the scrolls and maintained a satisfied smile, her wings spread in excitement. "Pokemon possess great powers and love for battles, and they use the human's intelligence and creativity to become stronger."

Pinkie's ears drooped as she spoke in a sorrowful tone, "So humans make those teeny cuties fight each other… I don't like it."

Nica hopped from throne to throne until reaching Pinkie, balancing on the tips of her rear leg to place her forepaw on the mare's shoulder. Don't worry, it's what we choose for ourselves. The pain isn't even that bad. Not that I would want to fight another pokemon...

"Come here!" Pinkie shouted and grabbed Raichu into a warm hug, pressing her into her chest. "No mean human will make you fight as long as I'm around."

Nica didn't resist and allowed Pinkie to squeeze her to her heart's desire. Being hugged always made her feel at ease, though, she still prefered the gentle touch of a wing as feathers were soft and pleasant to touch. No matter if they were soft or painful, she had to admit, hugs were always nice.

Starlight spoke up, "Well, this explains why she's so athletic. She must've had a fair share of battles in the past. For example, a trainer's job is to help their clients get in good shape or become an expert at a specific sport. A Pokemon trainer's job is most likely to make a Pokemon great at fighting." She glanced at her mentor. "I know a specific pony who could use someone like that."

Twilight rolled her eyes. "One stalemate against you doesn't mean I needed to become a monster-fighting warrior-princess." She cleared her throat with a cough. "Back to the topic at hoof, I wonder if we'll ever discover this other continent. Maybe we can organize an expedition or something…" she said to herself before looking at the long-tailed critter. "Raichu, I find all this data to be very satisfactory and informative. Thank you."

"Does this mean I can take Raichu outside so we can have fun?" Pinkie asked.

"Wait, there's one more thing," Twilight said, pointing at the last scroll before giving Raichu a curious glance. "Your trainer named you Nica. So in the end Raichu was just the name of your species, or rather its final evolution. Pichu evolved into…" She paused and massaged her forehead. "Anyway, do you wish for us to use your real name?"

Raichu nodded. It was odd enough that she kept repeating her own name just to communicate, and 'Nica' had a nice ring to it. It was a short, calm and peaceful name.

"Nica it is," Starlight said in a cheerful tone. "Now go and have some fun, it will clear your mind from all the bad experiences you had so far."

"That's great!" Pinkie raised Raichu up to her face and said, "There's a festival in town, we'll have so much fun, Nica. Cotton-candy for everyp-one!" She dashed out of the room in a cloud of dust with Raichu holding her neck.

"Have fun!" Starlight and Twilight shouted in unison before vanishing from Nica's sight.

* * *

"With the report out of the way, we should focus on the more pressing issue." Twilight spread her wings and started towards Starlight authoritatively. "Spike has been planning to invite Ember to visit Ponyville for a while now, and today he finally got a response. There's a lot of preparations to be done before her arrival, and that's why I have a task for you."

Starlight saluted. "Decorating, transporting of materials? Whatever it is, I'll get it done." Whatever the task was, she wasn't going to fail. Maybe she would even get a chance to unleash some powerful spells. It has been a while since she… On the other hoof… maybe abusing her powerful magic wasn't all that safe.

"We'll take care of that in due time. For tomorrow, your task will be to take Raichu… Nica... to Fluttershy."

"Huh, why?" Starlight asked.

"Because I want all of my friends to meet our new companion, and neither Fluttershy or Rainbow Dash know about her. Furthermore, when it comes to taking care of animals, Fluttershy is an expert, so I thought Nica would be more comfortable living with her instead."

"B-but…"

"Let her choose," Twilight said before she had the chance to speak. "I think it's unfair that we keep Raichu inside the castle for the sake of research. She has been living with us for over a week and has had many bad experiences. Maybe she'll be happier with Fluttershy instead."

Starlight lowered her head and her ears drooped. Over the past week she'd gotten very attached to the large critter and was even impressed by her reawakening abilities. Taking care of Raichu was actually something she was looking forward to…

"Is something wrong?"

"N-no," Starlight answered with a forced smile. Now wasn't the time to be selfish.

* * *

Raichu peeked from behind Pinkie's neck and took in her surroundings.

Tents in a variety of colors and sizes were randomly scattered about, which was a big change when compared to the organized lines of stands in the market area. And while Nica hid behind Pinkie's mane whenever tracked by the curious eyes of bystanders, the quantity of ponies per meter in here was extreme.

Nica's nose twitched as she sniffed the scent of something sweet, and her attention quickly rested upon a stand with a pink puffy ball on a stick. A quick glance at Pinkie's mane to compare raised a question: was Pinkie Pie's tail edible?

"I really really love festivals, they are filled with so many ponies, lots of fun events and most importantly, delicious sweets!" Pinkie shouted as she bounced in place, forcing her passenger to hold onto her neck.

Nica's eyes sparkled as if covered by glitter, and she licked her lips. Her mind provided her with images of cakes covered by cream surpassing the recently eaten cupcakes, distracting her from odd stares from nearby ponies.

"Come closer everypony. For today you can prove your strength and win grand prizes!" shouted a tall bronze stallion with muscular legs. He wasn't the only pony with a muscular build as nearby sat a much bigger white stallion who seemed busy hugging a few plush toys he won, yet his muscles were everywhere except in his legs and tiny wings.

"Cotton candy and ice cream everypony! Come here and warm your heart with a cold snack!"

"Throw water balloons at targets and win fabulous prizes!"

Advertisements, one after another, reached Raichu's ears as she felt a strong urge to participate, yet it wasn't an easy choice. On one side she could stuff her cheeks with delicious sweets she loved so much, but on the other she could have fun while performing athletic activities. Was there a way she could do both at the same time?

"Two cotton candies please," Pinkie ordered while placing several bits on the table, which she took out from her own mane.

"Oh, hello Pinkie. Do you want a large, extra large, super extra large or mega extra large?" asked the shopkeeper.

Nica rubbed the top of her head. Why was the shopkeeper coming up with so many different sizes? Was eating habits of the pink pony anything special?

"One small and one super extra large," Pinkie said with a glee before turning to the side and pointing at her passenger.

The shopkeeper examined Nica for a moment before nodding. "On it," he said and gave her cotton candy after only ten seconds, which was just slightly bigger than Raichu's head. "The super extra large will take three minutes to make, so feel free to come back later."

Raichu's mouth was agape as she took the stick between her paws while a few drops of saliva dripped from her mouth and sunk into Pinkie's mane. Thank you! She considered gifting the shopkeeper with a grateful hug or cheek nuzzling, but with her paws busy, she decided against it. She shot the pony a thankful smile before pressing her face into the pink sticky goodness, biting and chewing it.

"That's a great idea," Pinkie said and turned around, bouncing towards another stand.

With half of the cotton candy eaten, Raichu withdrew her face from the puffy pink blob and licked her lips, though several small cotton candy fragments now decorated her head. A few were stuck to her long ears, one on the tip of her tiny nose, two on her forehead and even the yellow dots on her cheeks were now pink instead. Massaging her fat cheeks and her attempt to wipe her face clean only resulted in the cotton candy now being stuck to the fur on her paws.

"Was it good?" Pinkie asked.

Was it good? It was amazing! Nica shouted and patted Pinkie's neck, which resulted in cotton tying their fur together. Sorry. She pulled her paw away, tearing off a small bit of Pinkie's fur as a result. S-sorry! She looked at her own presentable collar to make sure it was spared the sticky cotton candy and sighed in relief.

"Eating tasty sweets is great, but even better is burning those extra calories on fun and games," Pinkie said as she approached a long sledgehammer and wrapped her tail around it.

Nica devoured the rest of her cotton candy in haste –licking her forepaws at the end– and glanced at Pinkie's tail, studying its movements as if hypnotised by it. How it raised the heavy hammer, balanced above the wooden plank and swung it with such force behind it. The lead weight half the size of Raichu that rested on the other side of the plank was pushed up two meters before falling down.

"Studious unicorn level, here's your reward," the stallion said as he put a plush toy into Pinkie's embrace. A blue unicorn wearing cape covered by tiny stars.

"Thankies," Pinkie said with a quick bounce before wrapping her tail around Raichu's belly and placing her in front of the wooden plank. "Now it's your turn. Show this plank who's the boss, and, most importantly, have fun!"

"Huh?" The stallion lowered his head to take a better look. "Is your friend a filly or colt in a costume? If so, it sure is one heck of a disguise." He pointed at her head. "How's this mask even hiding the muzzle?"

"Oh, right... I almost forgot. This here's a Raichu and her name's Nica, she's a pet slash mascot slash friend slash… something," Pinkie said while trotting in place before paying two extra bit as a participant fee. "Can she have a try, please?"

The stallion rubbed his chin and shrugged. "Sure. Pony or whatever else, makes no difference to me."

Raichu looked between Pinkie and the stallion before nodding, only to nearly lose her balance when the sledgehammer was pushed into her embrace. After a moment to stabilize herself on her trembling feet, she approached and raised the large weapon above her head. Her forepaws trembled as well.

She gritted her teeth and swung, slamming the solid wood while bouncing up from the recoil.

"Studious unicorn filly level," the stallion said before picking up a tiny wooden statuette, which was small enough to fit on a single hoof. The weight didn't go up even half a meter after all, reaching near-bottom score.

"Not bad, try again," Pinkie said, throwing a few more bits in the stallion's direction. "Come on, you can do better than that!"

Nica glanced at Pinkie's tail for a moment, and next gazed at her own. Didn't the human girl who was training her also mention about using her tail for combat once she reached her next and final evolution? Maybe it wasn't as useless as she thought it to be.

She bit her lip and turned around while mimicking Pinkie's previous actions, wrapping her very long tail around the lower part of the sledgehammer, picking it up surprisingly easy. Using her forepaws for support as she now stood on four instead of two, she focused on controlling her tail, moving it back and forth as a warm up.

"Oh, you're trying to use your tail the same way I did, I'm flattered," Pinkie said with closed eyes while shaking her foreleg.

A few bypassing ponies stopped in their track to take a better look, never before seeing a long-tailed pear-shaped critter lifting a sledgehammer. There was certainly nothing ordinary about it, even for Ponyville's standards. Even for a pony, using their tail in such way wasn't an easy feat.

Raichu narrowed her eyes and gritted her teeth, swinging the hammer. To her surprise, she hit the wooden plank with less effort than before. Now that she thought about it, was her tail stronger than her other limbs?

"Pegasus colt level, that's better," the stallion said while pointing at small pictures on the measuring pole. On the very bottom was a tiny baby pony, followed by small pony with horn, small pony with wings and small pony with no outstanding features. Were those the unicorns, pegasi and earth ponies that Twilight and Starlight had told her about? Three top races Equestria was made of.

The trend continued as further up were a grown up unicorn with a book, grown up pegasus with a weight in its mouth, and finally, an earth pony with a boulder on its back. On the very top of the pole under a gong was a picture of a stallion lifting a large boulder while standing on two rear hooves.

 _Does this mean that in terms of strength earth ponies are on the top and unicorns on the bottom? But Starlight said she could levitate fifty tons… Are my caretakers special?_ Raichu thought.

"You did great, Nica, now that was a solid tail-smashing," Pinkie said while clapping her hooves. A few ponies that gathered nearby giggled at the cute performance and clapped as well.

"Bravooo... For your size, you did really well," the stallion applauded. "Want to try again, this one's on the house." He gestured for the crowd of ponies to come closer.

Raichu looked at the gathered ponies and her ears drooped. Testing her strength was really fun, so why was she feeling so nervous? Was she afraid of screwing up in front of an audience? She smiled sheepishly and shook her head. Suddenly, her eyes focused on a pony whose aura she recognized, and said pony stepped ahead of the crowd.

"Can I try?"

"Sure," the stallion said and nodded with an encouraging smile, looking down at the pink filly. "Just don't strain yourself."

It's… you, Nica said, pointing at the filly. Her name was Lily, Lily Longsock. A very deceiving name indeed, but why was she here?

"I'll do my best," Lily said with a cheerful smile as she trotted towards the sledgehammer, picking it up with one hoof. A quick and solid swing didn't bear the desired fruit though, as the wooden plank shattered from the impact. A few ponies in the crowd raised their forelegs defensively. "Sorry!" She dropped the weapon, took a step back and covered her blushing face.

Raichu trotted towards Lily and nuzzled her cheek, calming her down.

The stallion gasped before recovering his composure. He opened a chest next to the pole and picked up an iron model to replace the destroyed plank. "I have this baby for such situations, try again."

The filly nodded and gave it another try. While the iron resisted, the hammer still left a mark in it while the weight shot up at extreme speed. Not only did it reach the top, but also pushed the gong away. A shout of panic and a loud thud followed as the weight and gong landed a few meters away.

Raichu couldn't help herself but giggle, looking at faces and sensing ponies auras in amusement.

The stand-owner closed his mouth and pushed a life-sized plush of a purple pony with both horn and wings. "Here's your prize. A princess plush for a superpony. What's your name, little one?"

"L-Lily, Lily Longsock."

"Lily Longsock? More like, Lily Stronghold," the stallion said with a chuckle, only for his privacy to become endangered as Pinkie's muzzle touched his.

"You have a life-sized plush of Twilight Sparkle? Do you have other princesses as rewards as well?" Pinkie asked.

"Y-yes... I use different ones as the main reward depending where I open my stand," the stallion answered, taking a few steps backward to distance himself from the enthusiastic pony.

Raichu approached the filly and clapped her paws. You used your strength in public, I'm impressed. And I must say, Stronghold really suits you.

The filly pushed the plush towards Raichu. "H-here… take it… I won this for you."

For me? But you won it fair and square, I don't deserve it. Nica pushed the plush towards the filly, but trying to overpower her was a futile endeavour.

"Please, accept it. Whenever I'm around you, I feel comfortable with showing my strength," Lily said as she tapped her hooves together. "I want to thank you somehow… for being my friend."

Raichu smiled, hugged the filly and next nuzzled her cheek. Thank you. She looked around at the nearby stands. It was only fair for her to win something for Lily in return.


	14. Ch10 - Mysterious Encounter

**Little Lost Raichu**

 **Chapter 10**  
 **-**

 **Mysterious Encounter**

* * *

"Is this… for me?" Lily asked, slowly and carefully taking the water gun away from Nica as if it was a fragile trophy. Just a few minutes ago she was jumping and cheering up for her long-tailed friend, who was throwing water balloons at the moving targets. She had to admit, while Raichu's paws weren't much stronger than the legs of an ordinary filly —though unbelievably good at jumping— the critter's precision was incredible. It seemed as if Nica knew where the target was going to be a few seconds in advance. Spinning to gather momentum before throwing the last balloon with her tail was quite the show, and she looked forward to more tricks of such calibre.

Of course, I won it just for you, Nica said. Not expecting the filly to understand her, she let her actions speak for themselves.

Lily felt her heart warm up. Even if the water gun was a poor reward when compared to the life-size plush of the princess, she couldn't care less.

Without hesitation, she grabbed Raichu with one foreleg and nuzzled her cheek. A painful yet affectionate experience the pokemon didn't resist. "Since it's from you, I'll treasure it!" She looked around and ran in the direction of another stand, this one having an earth pony wearing a clown's mask sitting on a small platform above a big container filled with water. While water balloons proved to be weak ammunition, there was no way any target was going to withstand her throwing prowess.

* * *

Raichu struggled for a moment before earning her freedom, sliding away from Lily's embrace. What's this game about? she asked, though seeing a clown pony with saddened smile sitting above a container of water explained enough. Her ears drooped as she stared at the poor stallion in pity.

"Here you go," said a green pegasus as she placed a few balloons on the ground in front of the filly before taking the bits. She swung her foreleg and added, "Throw as hard as you can, and who knows, maybe you'll drop the clown and win something cool."

Hearing the mare's words, Nica turned to Lily, placed her paws on the water balloon she held and shook her head. Can you not throw those balloons? I don't want this sad pony to be humiliated. Please.

"You seem sad, is something wrong?" Lily asked.

Nica pointed at the pony sitting on the platform and shook her head.

"Are you… feeling sorry for this pony and not want me to wet him?" Lily asked, receiving an energetic nod. "Awww…" She sighed and returned the balloons. "Fine…" She received the paid bits back a moment later.

Sorry… Nica said before gasping. Her ears perked up and the pupils in her eyes shrank as she looked up, observing a three meters high, two meters wide cotton candy. Its size being so big that its shadow covered her and the filly.

"Are you both having fun?" Pinkie asked as she balanced the cotton candy with a single hoof.

Lily raised her head, only to flinch and point at the pink monstrosity. "Wooow… it's so biiig! Can I have some?"

"Sure thing."

Raichu could do little but stare. The size of this cotton candy was so big that with one wrong move of her foreleg, Pinkie could trap a few ponies. If this was the super extra large, how big was the mega extra large going to be? She shivered at the idea.

"And to think that not long ago you shocked a few fillies and colts with electricity, and now look at you, enjoying the festival with your school-friend… not that you go to school…" Pinkie said, only for small stream of water to splash into her face.

Lily lowered her water gun and giggled. "I'm really sorry, Pinkie, but I can't let you remind my friend of such sad moments."

"Oops, sorry, I didn't mean to…" Pinkie yelped as she was pushed to the side by a pony wearing a grey coat. The cotton candy she held fell from her hoof and dropped on three panicking bystanders.

The mysterious stallion grabbed Pinkie's plush unicorn and Lily's water gun before dumping them into his saddlebag. He then pushed the life-sized stuffed toy with his head while running away.

"Hey, come back here you toy-stealing thief!" Pinkie shouted while shaking her foreleg treatengly. She bit her lip as she noticed a few ponies struggling to get out from the sea of cotton. "S-sorry, let me help!" She dived into the cotton candy, devouring it at a quick pace in an attempt to free the trapped ponies.

Nica narrowed her eyes. No thief was going to steal anything from her friends on her watch. She bent her legs and darted away, following the stallion.

To Raichu, Pinkie was even more sweet than the treats she made. Why would anyone steal a cute little plush from her?

Not to mention that not long ago she hurt Lily with electricity, yet the filly forgave her and became her friend, going so far as to even win her a big huggable stuff-toy. It was gift from a friend, and the water gun was her gift for the filly, both had emotional value, and she was going to get them back.

The stallion made a few quick turns between tents and stands, now making his escape towards a line of buildings. Yet the smaller size and greater agility of Raichu helped her to turn much faster, catching up with the thief despite him having a head start.

With a quick jump, Nica tackled the thief's neck, pulling the coat up over the stallion's head. Yet the targeted pony held his ground, refusing to trip over.

After a moment to reassert himself and shake dirt from his hooves, the tall stallion resumed his gallop, forcing the pokemon to hold his neck. The ponies who got in the way were pushed to the side.

Nica stepped onto the ground and grabbed the stallion's foreleg, pulling it with all her strength but to no avail. In the end, she was smaller and weaker than the ponies, and there wasn't much her agility could do against brute force. But wait… there were still two tricks she could use.

Using electricity would no doubt hurt the pony a lot, so she decided not to take off the collar from her neck just yet. Instead, she backflipped to gain some distance, bending her legs for a counterattack. Waiting for the right moment, she jumped and wrapped her tail around his hind leg, tripping him over with the force of her jump and strength of her tail. The saddlebag fell across his shoulder and rolled on the ground, while the life-sized plush of an alicorn fell over.

Got you! Nica shouted and started hopping in place in excitement with weak restrained jumps. She actually did something useful for the first time since the ponies accepted her, and she liked it. No, she loved it. All she needed to do was to be useful around thirty more times and she would repay all the kindness and favors that she had been gifted.

Trotting like Pinkie Pie, she rounded the stallion while a proud smile radiated from her face. Yet her smile vanished just as quickly the moment she looked into the eyes of the thief. They seemed green, tiny, lifeless, and some sort of green-dark aura radiated from them.

The stallion stood up and grabbed the saddlebag with his teeth, leaving the large plush behind.

Hey, come back here! Nica shouted as she once again wrapped her tail around the stallion's leg, but without additional pulling force she failed to trip him over and was pulled instead. I said stop! Ending up in dark alley, she grabbed the corner of a house with her paws and pulled, tripping the stallion for the second time. Suddenly, she felt an aura of excitement behind her, one that wasn't there before.

* * *

"Nice catch!" Pinkie shouted as she grabbed Raichu between her forehooves, now sitting right behind her. "Sorry it took so long, but I needed to help some ponies." She released Raichu from her embrace and turned towards the thief while Lily, who was sitting on Pinkie's back, jumped to the ground. "Now listen here you meany, if you wanted some toys, you should try to win them like everypony else… or ask nicely. I suppose I would give you one if you just asked, but stealing is a big no no." As the stallion just stared back at her with lifeless eyes, Pinkie asked, "Are you feeling okay? You look… weird."

 _"Forgive him, he just did what I commanded him to do."_

Pinkie looked around in confusion as she heard a deep voice speaking to her in her mind.

The group's attention shifted to another caped figure, this one however seemed way more bulky. Was it even a pony? The coat covered most of its features, and there seemed to be a lot of mass hidden under the hood.

Pinkie tilted her head to the side. She didn't remember any large stallion in Ponyville to be homeless, nor poor, so why was this one sitting in the darkness supported against a wall? Either a beggar moved to Ponyville and another pony tried to steal for him, which didn't make much sense considering what was stolen, or something was terribly wrong. Also, the way this pony spoke to her seemed funny. She glanced at her long-tailed friend who seemed wary of the newcomer.

Taking a deep breath, Pinkie asked, "Who're you? And why are you hiding yourself under this hood in this suspicious dark alley where you could totally ambush us, steal our goods and nopony would witness it?" Her words only ended up raising a red flag in Raichu and Lily's mind.

Pinkie's body and tail started to shake, and she took a moment to regain her composure. "My Pinkie sense tells me something really, really, _really_ bad is about to happen…" She took hesitant steps backward while grabbing Lily with a hoof. She chuckled nervously and said, "I think we'll be going…"

Nica took a fighting stance on her four paws, her ears and tail raised threateningly.

The mysterious figure chuckled. _"So you saw through the charade this quickly, not that this ability of yours will help you now."_ In a great display of speed, it levitated towards the party mare as a three-finger black-grey hand shot from his hood, grabbing Pinkie's foreleg violently. His other hand emerged and a flame appeared above one of its fingers.

Raichu jumped onto the hand of the attacker and grabbed it, pressing her rear paws into what was probably a belly and pulled, trying to free her pony friend. Her attempts were clearly ignored.

The party mare pulled her foreleg from the vice grip, as if her limbs were made of bubblegum, and her eyes were now fully focused on the small flame. Yet it seemed anything but normal. It was black and pulsating, and the finger of the attacker was like a small candle.

Pinkie raised her foreleg defensively, but it did little to help as the attacker slapped it away and pushed the flame towards her forehead. Instead of burning the fur, though, it sunk into her forehead. Pinkie's surroundings became blurry and started spinning. Her eyes closed slowly and her consciousness faded away.

* * *

W-what did you do? Nica asked as she released the dark hand and ran towards Pinkie, shaking her head in an attempt to wake her up. She glanced at Lily, who stood in one place while covered in sweat. The terror on Lily's face told Raichu that she was paralyzed by fear. Her ears drooped and she shot the mysterious figure an angered glare.

 _"That is none of your concern."_

Raichu took a fighting stance once more, not bothered by the voice that spoke to her in her mind. Instead, she jumped and tackled the attacker with her head, smashing them into a home. She failed to pierce the wooden wall though as her enemy showed some resistance, and she was instead grabbed by its hand for her trouble. She gritted her teeth as the three fingers started to squeeze her neck.

Nica started to struggle to free herself, wriggling her body and using her own paws against the enemy's hand, but the attacker was bigger and stronger. She caught a glimpse of its face under the hood, and found that there wasn't much of a face to begin with. There was no mouth, no nose, only large blue eye and some sort of red thingy… as if a piece of red armor.

The hooded attacker looked at the shining collar curiously and asked, _"You're sealing away your power, why?"_ He lit a flame above his finger once more and added, _Doesn't matter, it was convenient for me. You seem to like living among the residents of this world, so enjoy their company in the bliss I provide as long as you can._ He slowly moved the flame on his finger towards Nica's forehead, only for the yellow part of her long tail to slap his face and next press against his hand. _Fool, you can't harm me with such feeble attacks, not that such a weak hit is even worth being called an attack. Without access to your power or your memories, you're nothing to me._

Raichu's anxiety was replaced by curiosity for a moment. This creature not only understood her, but also knew about her amnesia and that the collar was sealing away her electricity, but how? And what did it mean 'residents of this world'? Thinking it over proved very difficult due to her being choked.

"L-leave her alone, or… or I'll punch you!" Lily shouted as she stood on her trembling legs, but hid her fear behind an angered glare.

The mysterious figure ignored the filly and started to overpower Raichu's tail, the flame only centimeters away from the orange forehead. Much to its surprise, the pink filly jumped towards his head and her hoof made contact with its face. The force of the punch pushed them through two wooden walls, right into somepony's kitchen. The room was empty though as only shelves, a sink and an oven kept them company.

Nica tried to use the moment to escape, but failed as the hand still held her neck with great strength. She couldn't even take off her collar as the fingers squeezing her neck were in the way. Despite the enormous force hitting her assailant in such small space on its face, its grip was as strong as before.

The mysterious figure levitated upward and charged at the filly the moment she peeked into the kitchen, and flame on its finger made contact with Lily's forehead.

Raichu could do little but watch as his little strong friend lost consciousness. The moment the black flame touched her own forehead, her eyes became heavy and she followed in suit. Tired, defenseless and sleepy, the last thing on her mind was how she failed the ponies when they needed her the most.

* * *

"Hey, wake up!"

NIca's eyes shot open as she looked around, noticing Pinkie's signature smile and the concerned face of Lily Longsock.

"You can't fall asleep now when there are still so many attractions to explore," Pinkie said as her tail grabbed Raichu and placed her on her back.

Nica massaged her forehead. Something didn't seem right… The last thing she remembered was stopping Lily from drowning a clown pony in a large container of water, only to wake up to Pinkie's shouting. But what happened in between? There had to be something…

After a moment of deep thinking while feeling a headache, she shrugged and let it go, after all, she still needed to win more rewards for Lily. A water gun wasn't even close to a life-sized plush pony.

"Come over everypony, only today you can witness an outstanding display of balance and agility!"

As if a fish taking the bait, Pinkie started bouncing into the tent. She ignored the advertising unicorn and waved her foreleg towards a white pegasus with pink mane in green stripes with red flower as a cutie mark. "Hey Blossomforth, what's up?"

She waved back. "Oh, hey Pinkie Pie, just trying to earn a few bits on the side. And who're your companions?"

Pinkie lowered her neck and pointed at her back. "This here's Raichu and her name's Nica, our new mascot slash friend slash… something. Feel free to hug her, she won't electrocute you, Pinkie Promise." She pointed at the pink filly next to her. "And she's Lily Stronghold, she's Nica's friend and she's really good at winning."

"It's… Lily Longsock… not Stronghold," she corrected, rubbing her forearm nervously. "And I'm not good at winning, just a little bit strong is all."

"Excuse me, I'm trying to give a speech here."

"S-sorry!" Pinkie shouted and held a forehoof over her mouth.

"First, allow me to introduce myself and the champion. My name's Juggle Ball, the organizer of this event." The unicorn stallion cleared his throat and addressed the gathered audience, "Miss Blossomforth, also known as the hoof-standing master, has been practicing for months to break the record, thirty minutes of non-stop standing on one hoof while balancing three plates on her other hooves. If anypony feels capable and brave enough to challenge her, please step forward. The closer to the record, the better the reward." He pointed at the pegasus who showed her teeth in a smile. "And to prove that she's really a big deal, she'll show off her skills on the stage by competing with other challengers. If somepony can beat her at her own game, an extra prize awaits.

Raichu closed her eyes, seeing images of yet another memory, but instead of being a Pichu again, she looked like her parents. She and her human trainer were inside a forest near a small river, very close to a waterfall. Why she was there she couldn't tell, but for some reason she stepped into the cold water and started walking towards the waterfall. Despite her small size as a Pikachu, she didn't drown in the water as it was shallow enough to only reach halfway up her belly. Once under the very strong stream of water pressing against her entire body, she stood on the tips of her tiny legs, and next on the tip of just one leg, balancing herself despite the heavy pressure. How a foot which was three times smaller than her ear could manage to keep her stable in such a condition was incomprehensible to her.

Nica opened her eyes and looked at her own feet, which at the very least weren't so microscopic. How long could her bigger paws balance her weight? She had to know. And unlike her experiences with Rarity, this time she was planning to go all out.

"I want to participate, pick me, pick me!" Pinkie shouted, standing on her rear hooves while raising her foreleg. Joining raised hooves of a few other ponies.

Raichu, who was deep in thought, rolled from Pinkie's back to the ground, but quickly stood up and approached the stage. Can I join? Please! She stood on the tips of her rear paws and waved at the stallion.

Lily joined in, though not showing much confidence in herself.

"Seems this time we have many contestants." Juggle Ball said, clearing his throat. "Let the challenge begin!"

Blossomforth stepped onto a small platform and spread her wings, raising one leg after another before she stood only on her right forehoof. It didn't take long before three plates were levitated and balanced on her other three hooves and four plates were perched on her spread wings.

Other participants followed her example.

Nica observed Blossomforth, now standing on her right forepaw. Much to her surprise, she barely felt her own weight, as if she was as light or even lighter than a feather. It made sense actually. After enduring a small waterfall pressing against her while standing on a tiny leg, her current exercise was a breeze.

A moment later, she felt the cold surface of three plates balancing on the bronze edges of her other paws. The fact that she was somewhat smaller than the ponies put her at a slight disadvantage when balancing them. Not that she minded as the challenge was the best part.

The timer on a small device was set, showing the time that passed, second by second.

Nica's ears perked up at the yelping noise that came from Lily's mouth, noticing that the filly and plates she had tried to balance were now levitating in a bronze aura.

"That's one less, five left, better luck next time."

Lily nodded and walked towards the gathered crowd, deciding to cheer up for her friend instead. "Come on Raichu… I mean Nica… you can… and… do your best!" Her voice was still hesitant as she glanced at gathered ponies from time to time.

Raichu nodded. Balancing seemed to be her field of speciality, and she wasn't going to give up until she had won the most grand prize for Lily. She was going to paw-stand to the last fraction of her stamina… or at the very least as long as necessary.

"Let's add some difficulty, show them what I mean, Blossomforth," Juggle shouted, and only now Nica noticed a few red balls surrounded by a bronze aura as his cutie mark.

Blossomforth nodded before pushing one plate up from her left forehoof. Her right forehoof bent and pushed her entire body up a moment later. She quickly changed the hoof she stood on before catching the plate.

Other ponies could only stare and gulp as their rival now stood on her left forehoof instead without dropping a single plate or drop of sweat.

"Now your turn, change your foreleg in a similar manner."

Nica's ears twitched at each yelp, and she could see the unicorn's horn in action as he levitated the plates and participants away. She focused on the plate held in her paw and bit her lip in concentration.

The plate flew up, so did Raichu's body as she lightly pushed herself upward, changing her paws and catching the plate quickly… and it worked. She actually jumped with one paw and balanced the plate with ease, certainly something to be proud of.

"It seems only two participants and our champion are left on the field," the unicorn commented. "Of course our brave participants are welcome to challenge the champion with a trick of their own."

"My turn, my turn," Pinkie shouted as she pushed the plate from her foreleg and caught it with her tail. She next pushed herself up and changed her legs. "Now your turn Blossom."

"B-b-but…"

Amazed by Pinkie's trick, Raichu followed her example, pushing and catching a plate with her tail before changing the paw she stood on.

Blossomforth gave a nervous smile at her boss before trying her luck, yet while her body reached the limits of pony-flexibility, her ability in using tail were near-non-existent.

"It seems… our champion is... down…" Juggle chuckled before pointing at Raichu and Pinkie while addressing the crowd. "But don't leave just yet, everypony, we still have two fighting contestants."

"Hey, Nica, try this," Pinkie said as she used her tail to place a plate on tip of her nose and started spinning it.

Raichu gulped before doing the same. One second, two seconds, six seconds, the plate spun on her nose, and with a shake of her head she tossed it back onto the thunder-shaped part of her tail. And then she smiled with a wide glee. Performing such tricks was sooo much fun! She ignored the growing audience and simply enjoyed herself.

* * *

Pinkie laughed very loudly, throwing plates between her hooves while changing the legs she stood on, was it foreleg or hind leg didn't matter. Even her tail was used once as support to balance her entire body. Her little companion didn't seem to fall behind as she copied all tricks she performed flawlessly, even doing some of her own.

"Twelve minutes, ladies and gentle-ponies, twelve minutes and none of our wonderful contestants are giving up." Juggle Ball wiped sweat from his forehead. For the past twelve minutes he was forced to look at the plates being thrown left and right, barely even blinking in case he needed to catch them with his levitation. The gathered crowd was at least three times bigger than before and each pony had their own favourite. While most stallions cheered up for Pinkie Pie, the friendly party pony, most mares were overtaken by the charm of the long-tailed critter, both admiring her enthusiasm and wishing to rub Raichu between her ears.

The excitement Nica felt didn't die down, quite the opposite, she wanted more, and even the growing crowd of ponies didn't intimidate her. Using her tail, she picked up her plates and threw them up, one at a time. Performing a backflip, she landed on her rear paw while catching two falling plates with her foreleg, and the last one she caught with her teeth. Much to her surprise, Pinkie fell from the platform, and the plate she tried to catch with her teeth shattered into pieces.

"Seems we have a winner!"

The crowd went wild, cheering for the winner, and so did Lily as she accidently pushed a few pegasi to the other side of the tent in excitement. Luckily, their wings stopped them in mid air… except one unicorn who crashed into a few barrels and now started counting stars that circled over his head.

"You can now step down and take your fabiolous price," the unicorn said, but Nica shook her head in refusal. "Huh, but why?"

Raichu stretched her tail and pointed at the device that was counting time that passed from the start of this challenge.

"Oh right, record beating. Alright. You just need to wait ten more minutes." He rubbed the back of his neck. Since the record was made by ponies, would it count if a long-tailed pear-shaped critter the size of a young filly beat it?

Nica nodded. Despite performing various tricks and jumping from one paw to another, she didn't feel tired in the least. If anything, she felt invigorated. Maybe performing a small dance with her forepaws wouldn't hurt?

Blossomforth sat next to Pinkie and whispered into her ear. "Can you give me some tips how to use my tail for such tricks?"

"Sure, I'm always up to help a friend," Pinkie whispered back, though not as quietly.

"Thanks, Pinkie, you're the best."

* * *

The festival filled with fun and games came to an end as Lily and Nica exchanged farewell hugs. The collar on Raichu's neck shone brightly, once again proving its worth in containing the pokemon's electricity. Nica ended their goodbye by nuzzling the tip of the pony's muzzle with her own nose.

Not wanting to be left behind, Pinkie hugged Lily as well, only to nearly choke the moment a pair of tiny hooves squeezed her neck. She massaged it a moment later while gasping for air.

"Are you... h-happy?" A quick breath in. "Did you forget all the sad experiences in the sea of fun?" Pinkie looked down at Nica in expectation. She smiled very widely the moment she noticed a nod. "Hop on, I'll get you back into the castle in no time."

Nica jumped… after wasting a moment to calculate the strength of her jump. She couldn't help herself but immediately nuzzle Pinkie's soft mane, nearly sinking in it.

"I can't believe you gave all your rewards to Lily. We're lucky she's so strong, or else she would have a hard time getting all those toys home." Pinkie giggled before pushing the life-size stuffed toy that Lily won for her friend. "Close your eyes and hold tight, I'll get us back to the castle in no time."

Nica did as she was told, holding Pinkie's neck tightly as the mare galloped at extreme speed. Once the castle was in her reach, she grabbed the large plush between her paws and jumped from Pinkie's back, reaching the window of her own room. Accuracy of her jumps seemed to be improving with practice.

"I had a lot of fun too, and you're really good with your tail. Hope we can play more soon, bye, bye, bye!" Pinkie shouted and waved her hoof at Raichu. The sun was slowly vanishing behind the horizon. "I hope Maud found some gems for the gem-filled-cupcakes for Ember. Tasty treats for the Dragon Lord won't bake themselves."

Too far away to hear her friend's words, Nica waved before opening the window and pushing the life-sized toy inside, placing it in the corner of the room. She gave it a quick hug to test its… fluffiness… To her disappointment, the fake feathers were no match for Twilight's majestic wings.

After giving her spider and cockroach friends a quick welcome, she climbed up onto her bed and raised her paws one after another, now standing only on one.

Raichu took a deep breath and narrowed her eyes. During the festival she beat the pony record, standing on one paw for over thirty minutes, but it wasn't her limit and she was planning to learn of her real limits tonight.


	15. Ch11 - Raichu Rai and Fluttershy

**Little Lost Raichu**

 **Chapter 11**  
 **-**

 **Raichu Rai and Fluttershy**

* * *

"Nica, just follow the plan and the victory will be ours," Astra commanded as she now stood on the sand while wearing only a green shirt and green undershirt with the ocean before her. Her heavy boots rested under a tree in order to not get sand into them. The weather was cloudless and waves on the ocean were very weak.

Being trapped on an island meant that there were plenty of water pokemon to choose from, and ever easier to catch with the help of Pichu. Electricity had an advantage in this scenario after all. What's more, adding the power of water into their arsenal would let them deal with ground, fire, and rock type pokemon. It was an essential element for their future victories.

Of course, a pokemon that looked like a bronze-gold starfish with a ruby at its core wasn't exactly intimidating. Being small herself though, Nica knew better than anyone that pokemon's size is very deceiving when it came to their true power, and her trainer knew that as well.

Staryu lowered one of its five limbs and shot a stream of water towards Nica who awaited this moment, jumping to the side.

"Perfect, now counterattack with a 'Thundershock'!"

Pichu did as she was told, sending electricity towards Staryu as it was still busy with its own attack. The starfish tanked the hit and responded with 'Bubble'.

"Nica, keep running," Astra commanded.

Nica nodded and began running on her four tiny legs as bubbles splashed behind her. Keeping a good distance to better evade this move was part of the plan. An unexperienced trainer or pokemon would probably be fooled by the innocence of the attack. After all, who wouldn't laugh at the idea of being hit by a bubble. Yet experienced ones knew that being hit by them hurt like a rain of needles.

"Now use 'Nasty Plot'!"

Pichu nodded, allowing her move to boost her special attack temporarily as a visible dark aura formed around Nica's head. The moment another stream of water was sent towards Pichu's face, she braced herself for the impact, and her small body was pushed a distance away as her little paws left two tiny trails on the sand.

"We have an opening, go!"

Nica ran towards Staryu in a straight line, reducing their distance, but kept her guard up. She didn't need to be told to dodge as her trainer explained her plan in advance. Instead of attacking, she was supposed to wait for an attack, evade, and counter when there was another opening.

Rolling to the side, she evaded more bubbles before unleashing the boosted electricity, this time causing way more damage than before.

Covered by small burns, Staryu flew at Pichu as if becoming a thrown shuriken, hitting the tiny pokemon with all of its limbs… as planned. Nica grabbed Staryu's limb with her paws and unleashed electricity upon contact, paralyzing her foe.

Paralyzed, Staryu couldn't evade the white-red ball thrown by the trainer and was unable to resist.

Pichu started hopping in place in enthusiasm before jumping onto her trainer's shoulder. It took a long time, but Astra had finally started showing her skills and cunning. What she found interesting about the trainer was how she predicted how the battle would go in advance, telling what to do step by step before the battle even began.

A few days passed since Nica's trainer redirected her attention towards the mountain she climbed so often in the past, searching for a specific creature that Astra once encountered in search for a partner. It took a few weeks of searching and training before they found their target.

Nica blinked in confusion, staring at an egg-shaped creature. It was small and pink, yet half of it was red as if it was wearing trousers or pants, which she found creepy.

Other features standing out? Certainly something like a mix between hair and a limb was standing up on the top of its head.

At least two strong-pink cheeks on the egg-shaped pokemon looked cute.

"Excuse me, Happiny, do you remember me?"

The pokemon nodded while stepping forward, her small body nearly sinking half-way into the snow.

"I wish to once again ask you to join my side, but this time I challenge you as a trainer," Astra said while awaiting the response expectantly. Confidence clear in her voice.

Nica looked at her trainer as a weak blizzard started to cover them with snowflakes, but Astra didn't seem to mind. Adapted to the cold environment, she didn't need warm clothing to endure it.

Happiny hopped in place in excitement before nodding, which only encouraged Astra to send her water pokemon into battle.

Nica kept observing the confrontation between Staryu and Happiny from her spot on her trainer's shoulder. At the moment she knew only 'Nasty Plot', 'Charm' and 'Thundershock', and against Happiny special attacks were practically useless.

Staryu started the battle by testing Happiny's special defenses, using 'Water Gun' and 'Bubble' as the egg-shaped pokemon didn't bother to dodge. Being small, Happiny was pushed and bounced against a stone wall, but shrugged off both attacks without a care in the world.

Pichu gasped the moment an 'Ice Beam' was unleashed against Staryu, who struggled to tank such a powerful hit. While Happiny was weak in terms of offensive and water pokemon were resistant to ice, 'Ice Beam' was still extremely powerful. Did this pokemon learn such a powerful attack while living in cold environment all this time? She gave her trainer a surprised glance who kept smirking. Now she understood why Astra was so determined to find this specific pokemon among the two hundred residents of this mountain.

Happiny lost very quickly to a few tackles. Powerful special defenses came at the cost of normal defenses, which was a big weakness others could exploit.

The adventure continued as Astra took her team into the jungle, one she didn't explore yet. The high number of poison, bug and grass pokemon proved to be a great challenge. While searching for another team member, Astra used this opportunity to strengthen her team.

Fighting against grass types proved difficult for Nica as her electricity did very little damage, making every encounter extremely challenging. It was one thing to be weaker than others because of her feeble body, but for opponents to be resistant to her attacks was on another level. Still, at the very least she could handle grass attacks fairly well, a luxury that a water type pokemon like Staryu didn't have. Astra explained that if a pokemon is being hit by their weakness, they become less weak to it, but in the end reaching a point where grass attacks wouldn't be so devastating was a great struggle.

Finally, their exploration led them to finding a Bulbasaur, a grass/poison type that Astra wanted on her team, and Happiny's ice attack made their fight one sided.

Pichu gave Astra one more glance, once again surprised. Her trainer caught Happiny with the jungle in mind as their next destination, which gave her a big advantage when facing its residents. Yet she still kept sending pokemon that had disadvantages to toughen them up.

As time passed Nica started feeling like a pawn of a chessboard, and her trainer's every move seemed well calculated with a long-term solution in mind.

* * *

Nica yawned and blinked away sleepiness from her eyes, her vision still blurry.

What was important though was that she still remembered her dream, and this one proved very informative. Apparently, weaknesses and strengths were very important where she came from. Knowing that she had an advantage against water pokemon while being at a disadvantage against grass type was something worth remembering. Not to mention that one of the members of the team she was part of, Happiny was it, could tank her electricity and then some.

"You sure took your time."

Raichu glanced to the side, seeing a violet blur that slowly sharpened into the pony she knew as Starlight Glimmer, who was sitting next to her bed, yet something seemed wrong…

"How long are you still going to stand on just one paw? I feel my legs tiring by just staring at you."

Nica blinked in confusion before looking down, and then gasped as she was still balanced on just one of her paws, which raised three simple questions:

Why didn't she even notice she was standing on just one paw?

How long had she been she doing it?

And most importantly, why was she still doing it?

Thinking back to yesterday's events, she quickly remembered her attempt to learn about her limits. Apparently, she didn't take a single break from her unique exercise, falling asleep after a few hours. Did she maintain the same stance for the whole night?

Nica had to admit, what she did was… incredible… breathtaking… and painful.

Out of words and still in shock, Raichu descended onto her other paws, now standing on all four, and the paw she stood on all this time was now hurting, like... a lot. Her attempt to walk towards the edge of the bed forced her to grit her teeth and her ears to drop with each step, and she couldn't help herself but to massage her arm.

"Wait… don't tell me you… really did a paw-stand for the entire night…" Seeing a nod of confirmation, Starlight's eyes became wide as plates. She took a few slow calming breaths and massaged her forehead.

I know how you feel, I still can't believe what I did myself, Nica said, feeling as if ants had invaded the insides of her left arm and were biting it mercilessly from within. The bronze edge was both numb and floppy.

"Twilight tasked me with escorting you to her friend, Fluttershy, but before we go, I'm sure you're hungry." She pointed at an elegant tray covered by a rounded shining dome, before levitating the dome to reveal a large rich cake. At least ten strawberries formed a circle on the top, perched in the soft cream. Under the white cream was chocolate icing.

Raichu rubbed her eyes with one paw, wondering if it was just her imagination. She glanced between Starlight and the delicious dish as the unicorn kept smiling at her, though the aura she sensed from Starlight displayed some hidden motive. Was there a catch?

"Go on and eat up, you love sweets after all."

Nica massaged her belly and gulped as saliva was dripping from her closed mouth. She had to admit that she loved sweets, and this was like a dream come true, but just yesterday she participated in a festival with so many delicacies left and right. As much as her belly begged her for more, she couldn't eat delicious desserts without a break, it would spoil her. Not to mention that after eating cakes over and over they would lose their charm.

Using her tail, she carefully cut off a very small slice of the cake before pointing at the bigger part and next at Starlight.

"W-what… You don't need to share, this whole cake is for you," Starlight said, caught off guard.

Raichu shook her head and repeated her previous gesture. Every part of her being was rebelling for refusing to devour the whole creamy chocolate goodness, but she wasn't going to give in.

"Alright…" Starlight said with a sigh of defeat, eating alongside her little companion. She murmured to herself, "I don't know what's weirder. The fact that you stood on just one paw for several hours, or the fact that you decided to eat only a tenth of this delicious cake."

That's a good question. If I had to choose, I would go with the cake.

Once done eating, Starlight cleaned both of their faces with two napkins, wiping away the cream. "Let's go." She levitated Raichu onto her back and went for the exit, leaving the empty plate in the room.

* * *

Starlight stopped herself in front of the large door leading outside and levitated Nica onto the floor, who looked up at her in confusion.

"I know you're familiar with teleportation and levitation by now, but I haven't even begun to scratch at the surface of what magic can really do. Do you want to see some _really_ cool spells?"

Raichu nodded. It seemed weird that Starlight was delaying Twilight's order just to show her a few tricks, not to mention the odd aura she sensed from the unicorn, but curiosity got the better of her.

"Just watch." Focusing a powerful spell, Starlight summoned a bright light from her horn.

Nica covered her eyes with her right paw, only to blink in confusion. Did Starlight just summon her identical twin-sister? Or was her imagination playing tricks on her.

"Two Starlights for the price of one," both Starlights spoke in unison. "What do you think? Impressed?"

Raichu nodded, not daring to take her eyes away from the ponies before her.

Starlight cast another spell as both unicorns vanished in an instant.

Nica looked around in confusion for a moment and next rubbed her chin. While she couldn't see the ponies before her, she still sensed their aura. She closed her eyes and concentrated, turning towards the invisible pony.

"Wait… can you see me?"

Nica shook her head.

"Do you sense my presence?"

Raichu nodded before opening her eyes, now staring at a wall. She pointed slightly to her left, and next slightly to her right, and a moment later both Starlights became visible. She would point with both paws, if her left paw didn't still felt numb.

Both Starlights merged into one before approaching Raichu and rubbing top of her head. "You're full of surprises, aren't you?"

Nica lowered her head and her ears drooped. It was true that she had many talents, but they mostly served only her. Electricity was for self-defense, jumping thus far was mostly destructive, and her ability to sense the aura of living creatures also seemed as an important element to warn her about approaching danger by sensing hostility. There wasn't anything useful she could do for others. Levitating, teleporting and making copies of themselves seemed to have a lot more potential to help others.

Starlight looked down at Raichu in disappointment before opening a door to the exit.

* * *

"We're almost there," Starlight said as she pointed at the cottage ahead, and her passenger stepped from her back onto the solid ground.

Nica tried to trot next to Starlight and ended up limping as her left forepaw was still hurting a bit. She switched to walking on her two legs along the path while looking to her sides, admiring the view.

On the ground she noticed several dens among the grass field, or rather the eyes of many heads emerging from them as several rabbits, moles, snakes and various rodents gave her curious glances. While passing over a small wooden bridge, she glanced at several trees surrounding the area, noticing holes in the trees for squirrels to live in, nests on the branches that housed various birds, and even an eagle on top of the roof. Each animal reminded her of smaller versions of pokemon as her mind provided her with images of Pachirisu, Buneary, Ekans and Pidgeotto being the first to come to her mind. Not that those memories helped much as they seemed to be images and names without any context. When and how she met these pokemon and what could they do was still a mystery

Nica narrowed her eyes, now paying closer attention to the numerous auras, sensing a lot of happiness. There were also auras filled with affection, most likely directed for their caretaker.

She glanced to her left and up at Starlight, who kept smiling awkwardly in return. The smile itself seemed forced and she could sense faint bits of sadness coming from her friend.

Nica looked at the door ahead of her, sensing an aura of affection behind it which grew in strength with each of her steps. Taking a moment to analyze her situation, she came to a few conclusions:

First, she was going to meet another of Twilight's friends, and till now every friend of the princess left a good impression. Rarity was passionate and determined, Pinkie was extremely cheerful, enthusiastic and generous with sweets, Applejack was hardworking and dependable, and Spike was just a sweetheart in his determined never ending quest to be of assistance whenever possible. So in the end, she expected only the best from Fluttershy.

Second, this Fluttershy was living away from the town and near the dangerous forest while surrounding herself with animals and nature. There was also something pleasant in the atmosphere of this place.

Third, and most problematic was that Starlight didn't seem happy for some reason, and she couldn't tell what the cause was.

Nica stopped in front of the door and took a deep breath. Her paws trembled as the aura coming from the other side became overwhelming. _This ability of mine is starting to feel really uncomfortable._

"Are you… going to knock?" Starlight asked, "Or should I?"

Raichu narrowed her eyes and knocked with the tip her own tail. There was just a large quantity of affection and love behind this door, so why was she even hesitating?

"I'm coming," replied a calm voice.

Raichu froze in place as the aura became unbearable. Her eyes were on the opening door, which revealed a yellow pegasus with long pink tail and mane.

"Hello Fluttershy, you wouldn't happen to be busy right now, would you?" Starlight asked hastily and stared expectantly, as if hoping for a positive answer.

"Oh... of course not. I always have time for a friendly visit." She gestured with her foreleg, inviting Starlight inside. "Would you like some tea?"

Starlight shook her forehoof and chuckled nervously. "Maybe later, for now I have someone to introduce you to," she said before rubbing the top of Raichu's head. "Fluttershy, meet Nica, and she's a Raichu. Twilight asked me to introduce you both to each other."

Nica kept staring at Fluttershy as her heart-beat increased in speed. The pupils in her little oval eyes widened while her tail now lied flat on the grass.

"H-hello, little one… have we meet before?" Fluttershy asked, looking down with curious eyes.

Starlight withdrew her forehoof and spoke up, "Applejack brought her into the castle one day so we could help her deal with the amnesia. You could say she's a very cute guest that we started taking care of over a week ago."

Raichu felt as if her heart started melting at a mere look at the warm smile that appeared on the pegasus's face.

"My name's Fluttershy, nice to meet you Nica. I must say, you have a very nice name," Fluttershy said in a gentle tone before leveling herself to Raichu's face. "Are you the terrified creature that ran out from the Everfree Forest?" Her face now filled with worry. "When I talked with the Manticore, he told me about failing to hunt small prey with a very long tail, who shocked him with electricity like a stormcloud would." She glanced at the long tail behind Raichu. "It is you!"

Nica nodded, only to be pulled into Fluttershy's chest by her wing as tears started to fall onto the top of her head.

"Oh you poor, poor, thing. It must've been horrible." Fluttershy's stroke Nica's forehead. "There, there, you're safe with me."

Nica savored the moment as the atmosphere became hearth warming. Fluttershy's calm voice alone was pleasant to listen and her wing was even softer and more gentle than Twilight's. In fact, this was the warmest and softest hug she had experienced thus far, while the aura of compassion and worry turned from a simple rain into a waterfall. She felt her muscles relaxing as her body sank into the soft fur.

After half a minute, Fluttershy finally released her captive and wiped her own tears.

Nica held her paws under her neck as if a puppy asking for a snack, staring at Fluttershy with full attention. The wing-hug was so pleasant, so warm, and she wanted more…

"Aren't you just the cutest little thing?" Fluttershy asked, sounding more like she was just stating an obvious fact.

I'm the cutest? There are so many ponies cuter than me, Nica said before pointing up at Fluttershy. If anything, you're the cutest. Your charm is radiating like the brightest star in the entire night sky!

"My charm… radiating like a star?" Fluttershy asked before chuckling. "T-thank you."

W-wait… you can understand me? Raichu asked and took a step back, caught off guard. For the first time she could communicate with ease with no need for body gestures or scrolls and quills. She displayed her teeth in a wide smile before grabbing Fluttershy's long mane between her paws. She stroked it affectionately. You're such a beautiful pony, and your mane is softer and more delicate than any material in Rarity's shop.

"My mane is soft… but not _that_ soft." Fluttershy responded with a blush. "I'm sure your fur must be just as soft, and your ears are very unique." She lowered herself to Raichu's level once more and poked Nica's ears before rubbing behind them.

Raichu's left rear paw started to stomp repeatedly against the floor upon feeling the pleasant rubbing. She returned the gesture by standing on the tips of her feet and nuzzling Fluttershy's cheek. Your aura of compassion is…so pleasant… so overwhelming.

"Aura of compassion? I try to show kindness to all animals, so I suppose that's one way to put it." The moment Fluttershy raised her head, Raichu's right paw bumped her nose and next Nica's head pressed into the fur on her chest. Noticing that until now this critter didn't move her left forepaw, she poked it, making Raichu withdraw from nuzzling her chest. "Is your arm hurting?"

"It is," Starlight spoke up, breaking her own silence. "Nica is… an athlete. Yes, an athlete who is still recovering her memories. Yesterday she tried to learn how long she can stand on one paw and overstrained it."

"Oh, I see, maybe a massage will help." Fluttershy sat and picked up Raichu before placing her on her knees. With a gentle touch, she raised Raichu's left paw and started massaging it.

Nica didn't resist and instead observed Fluttershy's face. There was something pleasant about this pony. Her very presence just… made her happy.

"How's it now? Better?" Fluttershy asked as she released the paw.

Raichu made a few movements with her paw. The pain was weaker than before while the bronze edge was no longer as numb. She smiled warmly at the caring mare. Thank you.

"You're very welcome."

Nica took a deep breath, gathering courage to ask an important question. Um… excuse me, Miss Fluttershy…

"Yes?"

H-hug? She held her paws together in a pleading gesture. Pretty please.

"A hug? Of course, I would love to," Fluttershy responded as the little pokemon spread her forepaws in Fluttershy's direction. She spread her forelegs as well, ready to pick up Raichu into her embrace.

Thank you! Nica shouted as her smile became even wider than before, her teeth visible and shining, the pupils in her eyes grew and sparkled as if filled with tiny stars. Here I come! She jumped towards Fluttershy, knocking her off balance. Like a king of the hill, she now stood on the pony's belly with paws wrapped around her neck while licking her muzzle. The overwhelming aura of Fluttershy acting like an overdose of catnip for a cat, and she couldn't resist it a second longer.

The animals gathered around the spectacle, wondering who the new animal was that was now interacting with their caretaker in such a way. Meanwhile, Angel Bunny rolled around in his comfortable basket before waking up due to the commotion.

Starlight tried and failed to look away. If not for the fact that very soon she was going to lose the company of her fluffy friend, she would've held her forehooves on her cheeks while letting a "D'awww" escape her mouth.

Nuzzling and hugging was nice, but it wasn't enough for Raichu, she wanted to go further than that. Suddenly an idea was born in her mind. Belly rubs!?

"Belly rubs, of course I can–" Before Fluttershy could finish her sentence, she felt Raichu's paw rub against her belly. "I t-thought… it was sup-p-p-posed to b-be… the other w-way around? It t-tickles." She sat and grabbed Raichu into her embrace, as if holding a baby, and she gently rubbed the white fat belly.

A long-lasting "Raaaiiii…" escaped Nica's mouth in growing satisfaction as her own tail moved towards Fluttershy's belly and rubbed it in return.

The moment Fluttershy's wing tickled Raichu behind her ear, she stood on her rear paws and tickled Fluttershy behind her ear with a forepaw.

Was that Fluttershy's tail tickling the bottom of her foot? Not a problem, she just returned the favour by rubbing a soft part of Fluttershy's rear hoof with the tip of her tail. Each pleasant experience was returned in kind.

* * *

"Starlight, what are you doing here?" Spike asked as he entered the cottage through the open door.

"Introducing our guest to Fluttershy, and you?" Starlight asked as drops of sweat started to fall down her forehead. She didn't look at Spike as she couldn't take her attention from Fluttershy and Raichu even for a moment.

"I wanted to ask Fluttershy for help with… wait… what are they doing?"

"Nuzzling, cuddling, snuggling, tickling each other and so much more," Starlight answered as Spike sat next to her to observe the spectacle.

Half a minute later, Spike commented, "You know Starlight, I often wondered how Fluttershy cuddled with her animals like if she just petted them for a moment or just a little belly rub, but seeing this really puts the love and kindness she has for all her animal friends into perspective." He chuckled. "And the weirdest part is that Nica return every bit of affection in kind. Never before I have seen how any animal ever rubbed Fluttershy's ears, hooves and belly."

"Tell me about it," Pinkie said, causing both Starlight and Spike to flinch. "Actually… there was that one time with Harry the bear."

"Pinkie, what are you doing here?" Spike and Starlight asked in unison.

"My Pinkie sense told me something extreme was about to happen, so I came as fast as I could." She pulled three bags filled with popcorn form her tail and shared with her friends.

Starlight hesitated and looked for fragments of Pinkie's mane among the popcorn while Spike pushed a clawful into his mouth.

* * *

After a few minutes of pleasant experiences, the pokemon and the pegasus lied next and across each other.

Nica had to admit, Fluttershy's wing was the best pillow, and sinking the back of her head between the warm feathers felt great. But the good news didn't end there. She held Fluttershy's tail between her paws and pressed it against her left cheek, while her right cheek was pressed into Fluttershy's fur as she nuzzled it from time to time. No bed could ever rival the accommodation provided by this caring pony. Her long tail rested on Fluttershy's belly while rubbing it occasionally.

Of course there were some small downsides, like Fluttershy's foreleg and cheek that pressed against Nica's white belly, or Fluttershy's warm mane that covered her rabbit-like legs. No… wait… those were upsides as well. In fact she wouldn't mind serving as a pillow and allowing Fluttershy to nest her adorable head on her entire body to return the favor.

They both laughed without a care for the world, enjoying each other's care and compassion.

Spike pointed out, "I think we lost them," as most animals nodded in agreement, though one particular bunny kept staring at Raichu with rage and jealousy in his eyes.

Angel's rear paw was hitting the floor at high speed, his arms were crossed and his long ears were flattened against his head. Under normal circumstances the appearance of a new animal wouldn't be much of a problem, but this one crossed the line.

Starlight's ears drooped and she finally looked away from the spectacle. After what just happened, it was as good as decided that Raichu would stay with Fluttershy. How could her magical might rival such overwhelming cuteness and affection? More than once she learned not to use her magic to affect other's mind, and she wouldn't dare to do it to this critter.


	16. Ch12 - Tea Party

**Little Lost Raichu**

 **Chapter 12**  
 **-**

 **Tea Party**

* * *

A red carpet with two golden stripes on each side lay across the floor between the door and the table with four occupied pillows around it. Fluttershy saw Raichu across the table, while Spike and Starlight stared at each other, all perched on their respective pillows with cups of tea before them. Pinkie Pie lay curled on the sofa, cat-style.

Stairs leading to the first floor, the door-less entrance into the kitchen and a large quantity of bird-houses and little critters became the background for their casual tea party.

After taking a few gulps of the hot tea, Nica exhaled and lowered the cup, letting the warm liquid refresh her after their round of snuggling and cuddling. While she didn't want to be ungrateful towards her caretakers, she couldn't deny that the atmosphere of Fluttershy's cottage proved to be so much better than the one inside of the large castle.

"Thank you, Rupert," Fluttershy said as the snake lowered his head politely before placing a plate with cookies in the middle of the table.

Raichu screeched in panic before rubbing the back of her neck in embarrassment. S-sorry. You reminded me of a large monster I met in the Everfree Forest. She examined the snake from top to bottom. After a closer look, he didn't seem all that scary, if anything, he was slim and regal. His thin and long shape was similar to her tail, and a cute red bow decorated the space under his chin. I must say, you look elegant and graceful, and that bow of yours is lovely.

The snake stared back in confusion.

"Nica is apologizing for being scared of you as you reminded her of a scary animal she'd met in the Everfree Forest. She's also praising your bow and your elegant and graceful appearance," Fluttershy translated. Usually animals had their own way to communicate, but Raichu seemed to be in need of assistance.

The snake blushed and nuzzled Raichu's cheek before performing a half-bow. After showing the lady proper respect, he retreated back into the kitchen.

"Great. First a poisonous spider and a cockroach, and now a snake," Spike said with crossed arms. "If this continues, you'll one day return to the castle with a three-headed dog as your newest pet."

"You have a spider and cockroach as friends?" Fluttershy asked, noticing a nod of confirmation. "So you like cute little animals as well, how wonderful… Oh, and I think Mr. Patrick wants to befriend you as well."

Raichu looked to the side, noticing a white rat climbing up her back before sitting on her shoulder. In an instant they smiled and nuzzled each other's noses.

"I think they're friends already," Starlight pointed out as she observed the affectionate exchange. "Applejack told me a funny story that took place at the veterinary clinic. It involved an interaction between Nica and the white rat, Fauna's attempt to take a blood sample, and Nica's attempt to hug the doctor which resulted in smashing said doctor against a wall."

Raichu blushed before blowing a strawberry in Starlight's direction. It had been days since she'd tackled someone with a jump… or did she do it during yesterday's festival? No, she certainly didn't.

Fluttershy chuckled with a hoof raised over her mouth.

"It wasn't her fault," Spike said before biting a cookie and gulping in haste. "Someone sealed Nica's memories for some unknown reason. Starlight weakened the seal and so her memories started to return, but it took awhile before she got used to her abilities. In fact, she's still struggling with that."

Raichu lowered her head in shame, speaking in a sorrowful tone, It wouldn't be all that bad if the worst I did was smash my head into ceilings whenever I jumped in excitement. She sighed. I possess a dangerous ability to use electricity and still don't know how to control it. When the fillies and colts at the school started playing with me… Nica grit her teeth as tears formed in her eyes. She looked at Fluttershy with a tearful stare. I hurt all those poor cute ponies with electricity. It was horrible. I was horrible!

Fluttershy gasped.

Nica's ears drooped, and she poked the collar on her neck. Twilight and Starlight made this for me to keep my electricity in check, and everypony forgave me… But I can't forgive myself until I make up for what I did.

Fluttershy's smile returned, the one that Nica adored so much as it brightened her mood. "Accidents happens, and your regret seems genuine in your voice. You shouldn't weigh your poor little heart with guilt, especially after the hardship you've endured."

Raichu smiled weakly. Fluttershy's voice alone was calm and caring, pleasant to listen to, but it was nothing when compared to the aura she sensed. Fluttershy's very presence made her feel at ease.

Spike finished his fifth cookie before pointing at the window. "It seems Angel wants to tell us something, and he seems fired up about it."

Fluttershy looked at the window as well, listening to the screeching of the white bunny. "Nica, It seems Angel wants to play with you outside."

Raichu's ears drooped once again and she smiled sheepishly. While the bunny was small, cute and fluffy, the aura coming from him left an opposite impression.

It was dark, sinister and intimidating.

It was the first time Nica had sensed such a large quantity of jealousy, and the very presence of it filled her with anxiety.

"Go on, don't be shy," Fluttershy encouraged. "Stretch your legs and breathe some fresh air. I'm sure Angel will be a great and playful companion."

Raichu looked between the tiny sinister bunny and the pegasus with a heart of gold, now trapped between two powerful opposite forces. From one side she basked in affection and compassion in extreme amounts, while from another side she was hammered with jealousy and hate. She felt as if she was trapped between a warm angelic wing and a wall full with spikes. Still, Fluttershy's pleading stare was levels above Twilight's, meaning saying no wasn't an option.

She stepped from her pillow and walked towards the window with a forced smile.

* * *

Angel grinned before jumping from the window onto the soft grass, waiting for the intruder to do the same before running away. As he'd hoped for, Raichu followed, right into his trap.

He stopped next to a chicken coop and tapped his rear leg against the ground, giving a signal to his loyal allies. Earth under his paws trembled with each step of the large brown bear, and next he poked the side of the sharp needles on a hedgehog's back.

Angel examined the intruder in front him from bottom to the top, which looked like some sort of a hybrid. It had rabbit legs, but they were bigger and longer than his, and each had bronze patch of fur at the edge. Its tail was like a bigger and longer version of a rat's tail, and it was armed at the end.

But this is where similarities ended. Pear-shaped body, fat belly, odd-looking ears. It was no rat, nor bunny, but an abomination.

Angel narrowed his eyes. He expected to see an expression of pure terror and hear screams of fear, yet the intruder just kept staring at Harry with curiosity. Perhaps it needed a demonstration. With a quick swing of his rear paw, he kicked Harry's leg and performed a few jumps, screeching and pointing at Raichu as if commanding to attack it.

Harry approached Nica with firm steps and an angered glare, picking it up with his massive paws.

Angel rubbed his paws in satisfaction, a devilish grin on his face. It was so easy to convince the bear that the newcomer was an intruder, and Harry was always eager to show intruders the exit. He was the dumb muscle to guard Fluttershy's territory after all.

Nica kept staring the bear in the eyes before wrapping her tail around the bear's neck, pulling his head closer.

Before even having a chance to react, Harry felt the intruder's paws wrap around his neck in a hug, only to follow it up by nuzzling his cheek. He quickly calmed down and gently pressed his paws against the Raichu's back, sinking her into his rich fur.

Angel blinked and next rubbed his eyes. This intruder should tremble in fear, not hug the bear. Feeling boiling anger, he shot the hedgehog an angered glare and pointed at Raichu. The order was clear.

* * *

The hedgehog approached hesitantly, waiting for Harry to place the intruder on the ground, but was this intruder even a threat? Angel marked it as an enemy, so why it was so friendly?

Nica and the hedgehog started to look each other in the eyes, waiting for the other one to make the first move. Losing patience, the hedgehog turned around and displayed sharp thin needles on its back threateningly, but his action did the opposite of what he expected. Instead of scaring Raichu away, the intruder… hugged him.

* * *

Angel gasped, not believing his eyes. Did this crazy creature just grab a hedgehog into a hug? How stupid could it be? Hundreds of tiny needles pressed against Raichu's limbs, belly and some even pricking its face, so why wasn't it showing any signs of pain?

Nica's eyes were closed and she kept smiling, doing her best to contain her laughter as the needles tickled her entire body. Her lips trembled uncontrollably. Unable to hold it anymore, she giggled and next started to rub the hedgehog's unarmed belly. She released the confused animal who looked back at her with a blushing face.

Angel's face turned red, and the mere look at him would leave an impression that steam was going to escape from his ears. Without hesitation, he rushed at Raichu and jumped, biting Nica's nose with his two long sharp teeth.

Raichu stumbled backward and her ears drooped, seemed more depressed rather than hurt.

Angel ignored the disapproving stares from his allies and went for another attack, jumping to the top of Raichu's head. He was about to bite its ear, but his teeth never reached the target as the bunny's long presentable ear was bitten instead. He screeched in pain and caught a glimpse of Mr. Patrick, who tackled him to the ground.

Raichu gasped in panic before carefully pulling the rat away from the bunny, separating the combating duo.

Patrick struggled for a moment before calming down, and was now glaring at his boss from between Nica's soft paws, hissing.

Angel took a moment to gather his thoughts, now more confused than angry. Thus far he was always in control, and even Fluttershy always listened to him. He was cunning and had backbone to make up for his owner's shyness, encouraging Fluttershy into action when it mattered the most.

But nothing stays the same for long. His owner became more assertive and confident in herself and his services were no longer needed, and Fluttershy even started denying his demands for luxuries. And today he lost authority to a creature who didn't even fight back.

Humiliated, Angel frowned and walked away. He was already losing his authority, and should this new intruder stay with Fluttershy, the risk of being replaced would become a reality.

* * *

"I can't believe this," Fluttershy said as her ears were stretched upward, catching every single word of Starlight's story. "So there's a continent over the ocean full of creatures with a different culture, where animals possess great powers and are called pokemon?" Her ears drooped as she asked in squeaky voice, "And they hurt each other for fun?"

"Seems like it. Nica is recovering her memories overtime and is providing us with information about her past," Starlight explained before taking another sip of her tea, finishing her cup. "Though personally, I think she's too innocent to fight for fun, but she likes to challenge herself."

"She sure does," Pinkie commented as she stretched herself on the sofa before pushing herself to a sitting position. "We had a lot of fun yesterday playing various games, and the tricks we did while standing on one hoof and paw were amazing!"

Fluttershy nodded before picking up the empty cups from the table and walking towards the kitchen, only for the cups to fall from her wings onto the carpet, shattering into pieces.

"Fluttershy!" Starlight shouted as she stood up from her pillow and approached the pegasus. "What's wrong?"

"I'm… f-fine…" Fluttershy massaged her forehead before gathering the shattered porcelain with her wings. "Just a headache, nothing big. I started having them a few days ago, but they come and go."

"That's a funny coincidence. I had a headache twice since yesterday. But it's no biggie," Pinkie said with a carefree tone.

"Okey…" Starlight said, finding this coincidence slightly suspicious, but decided to drop the topic and assisted in cleaning the carpet. With the help of her magic, she merged the broken fragments together, restoring the teacup to its former glory.

Fluttershy returned to her spot at the table after preparing more tea with her attention now focused on Nica who entered inside through the open window. She giggled upon noticing Patrick the rat perched on her head.

Spike raised an eyebrow, noticing that Nica held a hedgehog in her embrace while stroking it, not bothered in the least by the numerous needles. "Why am I not surprised?"

Fluttershy smiled widely and spoke in an excited tone, "Starlight and Spike told me everything about you, and I want you to know that if you so wish, my cottage is open for you."

W-what do you mean? Nica asked, no longer approaching the table to instead stare at Fluttershy from her current spot. The hedgehog jumped from her embrace onto the floor.

"What I'm trying to say is that I can take care of you." She gestured over the room at the numerous birds and critters that were playing or resting inside. "You're very kind, so I'm sure you won't have trouble making friends. I can feed and accommodate you as you regain your memories at your own pace." She displayed pleading unresistable eyes while her wings spread. "Soooo? Will you stay? It's your choice, so no pressure."

Angel Bunny jumped into the room and stared at Fluttershy in disbelief as his jaw nearly hit the floor.

* * *

Nica's heart tried to escape her chest as she could do little but stare into Fluttershy's excited eyes. Drops of sweat started to form on her forehead.

Two hours… it was all the time she spend in the company of this pegasus pony, and those were the happiest two hours of her life, beating even the time she spend with Pinkie Pie yesterday at the festival.

Cuddling, snuggling, belly rubs and hugs, she could have them all everyday whenever she wanted, feeling the pleasant aura from Fluttershy while hearing her wonderful voice. This would…

Nica paused her train of thoughts as her attention shifted to Starlight's aura of depression, and a realization struck her. Starlight would miss her. The tricks the unicorn showed her were most likely an attempts to impress her so she would choose to stay in the castle instead.

Aura of fear and jealousy coming from Angel was most likely a fear of losing attention from his caretaker.

She bit her bottom lip, and drops of sweat started to fall from her as if she was a waterfall. All caused by a simple, yet not so simple choice.

Should she stay with Fluttershy or not?

On one side, by staying here she would live in a paradise while befriending animals of similar size, recovering her memories in a peaceful environment. Tea parties and hugs would be in her reach.

On another side, by staying here she would make Starlight, Spike and Twilight miss her, and maybe even ruin the relationship between Angel and Fluttershy. And there was still a deal of mastering her skills and repaying the ponies for their kindness.

Seconds felt like minutes as Raichu's thinking turned into brainstorming. Pupils in her eyes shrank and she started to look between Fluttershy and Starlight at a rapid pace.

"Okay… you're starting to creep me out," Spike said before hastily gesturing with his hands. "Deep breaths, just take a deep breath… please!"

Nica followed Spike's suggestion, taking a few slow and deep breaths. Part of her mind yelled at her to stay with Fluttershy as it would satisfy all of her desires, but her conscience protested. She tightened her paws and closed her eyes, but not seeing anyone didn't stop her from sensing their aura. Fluttershy's overwhelming compassion and Starlight's disappointment now becoming the center of her attention. Pinkie's aura was neutral, while Spike's disappointment seemed weak. When it came to animals, only Angel and Mr. Patrick were standing out. One wanted her gone and the other one wanted her to stay.

Nica opened her eyes to take one more look at the drooped ears on Starlight's lowered head, and started approaching her. She didn't dare to glance at Fluttershy as it would only make what she was about to do even more painful. Now close enough and unnoticed by Starlight, she stood on tips of her paws and poked unicorn's shoulder.

Starlight turned her head, staring down at her in confusion. "What's wrong?"

She climbed up onto Starlight's back and perched herself on her neck. She glanced at Fluttershy and said, I'm sorry, Lady Fluttershy, but I can't leave Starlight and Twilight, they would miss me… She sighed. And I need to learn how to control my abilities and find a way to repay the ponies for their kindness, instead of receiving even more of it for free.

Fluttershy nodded and forced herself to keep smiling. "It's alright, I understand, but know that you're welcome to visit at anytime." Part of her compassionate aura was replaced with disappointment she tried to hide, which only filled Nica with bits of regret, yet she wasn't going to go back on her decision.

Starlight's eyes widened, and she looked at her passenger as if she'd turned into a chest filled with magical treasures. "You… didn't choose Fluttershy?" The moment Nica nodded, Starlight's smiled widely, even showing her teeth as one would think that glitter was covering her eyes. In a rush of excitement, she stood on her rear hooves, levitated Raichu from her back and hugged. "Thank you!"

Angel's ears shoot upward and he started jumping in excitement as fireworks started exploding in his mind.

The snake and hedgehog looked at the floor with a hint of disappointment.

Mr. Patrick ran in Starlight's direction and grabbed Raichu's tail, using it to climb up.

Starlight released Raichu and held her forehooves in a pleading gesture. "Fluttershy, can I ask you for a big favor, pretty please?"

"Favor? S-sure, how can I help?"

"Can you teach me how to be more playful and polite with animals? I noticed that Nica really loved to play with you, and I'm not good at this."

Fluttershy displayed her teeth in a wide smile and she flew up, now hovering above the floor in excitement. She held a forehoof on her chest and said, "I'll do my best, you can count on me."

* * *

A few checklists floated next to the alicorn princess, her plan of action for the upcoming event nearly finished. After noticing Starlight, Spike and Nica through the window, she was more than eager to welcome them back at the main entrance. Using her magic, she teleported in front of large double door and opened it with her magic.

"Welcome back Starlight, so how did it… go?" Twilight paused and stepped to the side, allowing her student to go inside, yet two things were extremely worrying:

The first being that her student walked inside shakily as if she was a zombie.

The other one being the widely opened eyes staring at one point at the distance absentmindedly.

After a closer look, Spike seemed no better.

"It went… perfectly," Starlight answered.

"Perfectly?" Twilight asked, "Then why do you look as if you witnessed the end of the world? No… even then you didn't look like that. Did someone hypnotise you or something?" As her student gazed at her with those wide eyes, she took a nervous step back.

"I witnessed… cuteness… nopony should ever see…" Starlight answered before levitating Nica from her back, who seemed so relaxed as if her entire body was made of jelly. There was also a white rat sleeping on Nica's back, perched on her fur between two bronze stripes. "Half an hour of snuggling, cuddling, hugging, massaging, tickling, nuzzling and tail-playing… No… that's just tip of the iceberg. My vocabulary is just not good enough to picture it."

A long relaxed "Chuuuuu…" escaped from Nica's mouth as she kept lying flat on her belly on the floor.

"That… was a trip," Spike said, sitting next to Nica before supporting his head on her back next to the rat, using her as a pillow.

"Okaaay…" Twilight said, taking a moment to comprehend the situation. "I take it that Nica will stay with Fluttershy from now on?"

"No, she won't, she chose to stay with us," Starlight said with a glee before poking her own horn. "And I'll provide her with what I learned, and with help of my magic, I'll help her master her own abilities. She can count on me."

Twilight looked down at Nica in confusion. Did this critter just refuse to stay with Fluttershy, and after having so much fun. But why? She shook her head and pointed at her levitating checklists. "I finished plans for the event of Ember's arrival. We should start working on it soon."

Spike's eyes shot open and he swung his claw in disappointment. "Oh great, I knew I was forgetting something. I wanted to ask Fluttershy to… ugh…" He stood up and stomped, now back to normal. "There's so much work to do, and everything must be perfect! We need as much help as possible."

Nica's ears perked up at the word 'help'. With a bit of a struggle, she stood up on her trembling legs, her body shaking left and right. Did you say you need help? The rat who was napping on her back rolled down her fur, bounced against the long tail and fell onto the floor.

"Don't worry Spike, I'm sure we can find a lot of volunteers among the citizens of Ponyville," Twilight said, only to meet Nica's pleading stare.

Pick me, pick me, I want to help!

"You want… to help?" Twilight asked.

I do! Nica shouted before jumping up, head-slamming into the ceiling as rubble fell onto the carpet in front of Twilight.

Starlight looked up and chuckled. "It has been a long time since this happened, I was missing it a bit."

* * *

Mr. Patrick stared up in pity. On one side, the jump had to be extreme to reach such a height in short amount of time, it was truly masterful. On another… ouch… having the ability to jump like that in tight spaces must be one heck of a headache. Not that he complained. If this scene was but a taste of future events, living with Raichu would become very… interesting.


	17. Ch13 - Pokemon and

**Little Lost Raichu**

 **Chapter 13**  
 **-**

 **Pokemon and...**

* * *

"Enough is enough," Starlight said as she walked in the direction of the castle. A blue aura of her magic was present on her horn and was wrapped around Nica's tail, pulling it.

Raichu's four paws were pressed into the ground, resisting with all their might while leaving trails in the soil.

Starlight looked up at the sky, admiring the moon and the stars as it calmed her down. For the past two days she had assisted in preparations for arrival of Dragon Lord Ember, and many residents of Ponyville had volunteered to assist as well. The unexpected part however was how Spike took over the leadership role from Twilight, who in turn followed his instructions and assisted directly.

It was clear that this event was important to Spike, most likely due to his relationship with Ember and the role he played in choosing of the next Dragon Lord.

Starlight glanced at the resisting Raichu and shook her head. When it came to enthusiasm and willingness to work hard, this large critter proved herself to be above even Spike's level of dedication, assisting restlessly wherever she could. What exactly was motivating Nica was difficult to figure out. Maybe it was a matter of honor? Maybe willingness to repay their kindness? Or maybe she had a personal agenda. Whatever the reason, such dedication was difficult to ignore.

"I know you want to help, but even you don't have limitless stamina, you need to rest," Starlight said before pulling Raichu closer to her head.

Wanna bet? Nica asked and crossed her arms.

Starlight sighed and shook her head. Despite Raichu assisting whenever possible for two days straight, she didn't seem tired in the least. Well, Nica looked sleepy as she struggled to keep her tired eyes open, but when it came to energy, she still had plenty to spare.

She grabbed Raichu with her foreleg and focused a teleportation spell, vanishing and reappearing inside Nica's room. She caught the critter with her magic in an instant and placed her on the bed. "Everything is almost ready, and there's still plenty of time left before Ember's arrival. I know you want to help, but you don't want to greet our honorable quest while half-asleep, do you?"

Nica's ears drooped and she nodded hesitantly.

Starlight smiled and rubbed Nica behind her ear, and next did the same with the critter's wide belly. As Starlight expected, she was rubbed under her chin by Raichu's tail as the critter returned the favor every single time. It was a give and take, and both sides enjoyed the experience.

Mr. Patrick climbed up Raichu's back, sat on her shoulder and nuzzled her cheek, a warm welcome for a hard working critter.

"It seems your newest friend missed you a lot," Starlight commented before patting Raichu on the head. "Good night and have sweet dreams. And no sneaking out of the castle, got it?" The moment she noticed a nod, Starlight vanished in a flash of teleportation.

Now being in her own room, Starlight approached her mirror and gazed at a few attached pictures of her with her friends. Opening the saddlebag, she levitated out a picture she made yesterday of herself with Nica hanging from her neck, both looking at the camera with a wide smile while waving at it.

Holding a forehoof on her chest as she felt pleasant warmness, Starlight attached this newest picture in between two pictures: One with her and Trixie and the other with her and Maud Pie.

She approached her bed and sat on it, thinking about today's events. Thanks to her possessing powerful magic, her tasks focused mostly on levitating several tons of materials or advanced transformations. However... being powerful didn't mean she had unlimited magic, it just meant she depleted her reserves quickly by using a lot of it at once.

In a sense, the situation with her partner was reversed. While Starlight could levitate several tons and deal with difficult tasks very quickly thanks to her rich arsenal of spells, Raichu's strength didn't surpass that of somepony like Apple Bloom. Relocating a few flower pots, painting difficult spots to reach, gardening and so on. All smallest tasks were left to the enthusiastic critter. What Nica lacked in size and strength she made up with extreme agility and stamina. If something small needed to be done, it was done quickly, and the critter worked for hours without a single break.

Starlight sighed. While she admired Nica's enthusiasm, she couldn't help but feel that this critter was using only a fraction of what she was capable of.

* * *

After sparing several minutes to play with her little friends, Nica allowed her tired eyes to close. Without adrenaline keeping her going, it took only moments before she once again saw herself as a tiny Pichu in her dreams.

In only a few weeks, her human trainer had gathered a team made of four pokemon and they were now a force to be reckoned with. Still, it was a very weak team when compared to the competition. Trainers who started their journey at age of ten after two years already had a team of six and a lot of experience with two or three tournaments behind them.

Still, Astra had a massive advantage when it came to theoretical knowledge. She had memorized types, strength and weaknesses of nearly every registered pokemon in the books inside the bunker and possessed a vast knowledge of hundreds of attacks. It was only a matter of time before she would catch up in terms of experience.

Pichu approached Astra as they were now observing the island from the top of the snowy mountain, seeing the entire landscape, the ocean and even some clouds beneath them. The sun descending behind the horizon reflected its light among the water while the sky turned bronze.

"You seem excited today. I bet you can't wait for us to leave this place and visit the Orange Islands, am I right?" Astra asked as she looked down at her partner.

Pichu raised her head and nodded energetically. Had the time finally come? Was the real journey actually going to begin?

"Sadly, I must disappoint you. There's still a lot to do before we're ready to face the outside world."

W-what? Nica took a step back and tripped on the slippery ground. After a moment to reassert herself, she shot her trainer an annoyed glare. It had been two years already since Astra was left on this island, why was she still not ready to leave?

"If I was on an ordinary adventure, I would have left this island already, but what if my parent's enemies are up there? I have a team, but it would be overpowered easily by an experienced criminal," Astra explained before gesturing over the landscape ahead of her. "This island is filled with many pokemon, some weaker, some stronger, but it is a perfect training ground. I'm sure we can find experienced pokemon who can teach you and the rest of the team stronger attacks."

Pichu calmed a bit and nodded. She had to admit, even with 'Nasty Plot', knowing only weak moves like 'Thundershock' and 'Quick Attack' did little favors when it came to the offensive. She could use her charm to lower the morale of an attacking enemy, but even this wouldn't let her last long against a powerful opponent. Still, she could learn new tricks away from this island, so staying here much longer was quite disappointing.

Ninetales, who kept watch from behind a boulder, rolled his eyes.

The following weeks were filled with a diligent training as Astra challenged residents of the island to train with her team.

During the training, Nica learned of her trainer's style.

First, whenever they encountered a weaker pokemon who wouldn't put much of a fight, Astra deployed a team member who had a type disadvantage against it. And Nica couldn't even count how many times she had to fight against a foe who was somewhat resistant to her electricity.

Second, Astra shared food and aided defeated pokemon, gaining respect and befriending many of them. Not that pokemon needed such aid, but they appreciated it anyway.

Third, Astra was on the lookout for pokemon with stronger attacks, and often negotiated for said pokemon to teach their attacks to specific team members. At times, it almost felt as if the young trainer thought of pokemon as equal and intelligent beings during their negotiations, only to end up disappointed from time to time.

And finally, Astra didn't allow her team members to evolve.

* * *

Raichu's rest lasted longer than usual as she was making up for one sleepless night, and so her dream continued a bit longer.

Still being a Pichu in her dream, Nica once again stood next to her trainer on the top of the mountain, watching the island from the higher ground. Despite enduring half a year of harsh training as her trainer ensured that every single fight would be against a stronger opponent, she was still eager to battle more. Her weak attacks were replaced by more powerful ones.

Astra sat and placed Pichu on her knee as they looked each other in the eyes. "The time has finally come. From tomorrow morning we'll start working on a wooden boat, and with the maps I found in the bunker, we should reach Orange Islands in no time."

Nica's smile widened and she started jumping up and down. Ten meters, twelve meters, thirty meters, fifty meters, her jumps became higher until her body started flashing with a bright light. Her body finally began to evolve as she was going to become bigger and stronger. She was going to look just like her parents, no longer as tiny and feeble.

"Stop, don't evolve, please!" Astra shouted, snapping Pichu out from her excitement as the bright light vanished.

Still being a tiny Pichu, Nica landed softly on the snow and glanced at her trainer in confusion. Using a notepad and pen, she wrote a simple question.

 _'Why?'_

Astra sighed and sat at the edge of the cliff with Nica sitting next to her. "I suppose you deserve an explanation." She shook her head. "As I was training alongside you, becoming stronger myself, I started thinking. In order to succeed as a trainer and to accomplish my goals, I need an ideology of my own, something to push me forward."

Pichu nodded, her ears straightened upward as she listened with full attention.

"My mother always trained with her pokemon and was very adventurous, while my father relied on long-term strategies and prepared for everything in advance. I was taking their example to be as smart and well-read as my father, and to become strong and have a powerful team like my mother. But in the end I fear it's not enough."

Not enough? Nica asked, not that her trainer would understand her.

Holding her knees with her hands while staring at the water on the horizon, Astra spoke, "My ideology is as follows; I believe that power equals responsibility, and one needs to prove that they deserve more power. If you're weak, there's not much you can do, but if you're powerful, what you do may decide between life or death of others."

Pichu nodded, it made sense. Her parents and other Pikachu always protected the herd from threats and watched over the unevolved ones.

"My father was a very clever man and had a small army under his command, while my mother was very strong, and they did their best to keep criminals from all regions in check. They had power and used it to the fullest." Astra continued, "Once my team will become stronger, we'll need to keep others safe from criminals. It'll become our responsibility."

Nica rubbed her chin, thinking. _In the end she wants to follow her parents example. I'll need to train extra hard to keep her safe._ She blinked in confusion. Did she actually care for the well-being of her trainer? It was not like her to care for others.

"However," Astra said, capturing Nica's attention, "having more power means that everything will become easier, and this is a risk that I'm trying to avoid." She pointed at Pichu and gave her a serious look. "At the moment, you're in a baby form, which is extremely weak. Because of that every opponent you face is stronger, every fight is a challenge, but once you evolve, such fights will become easy."

Pichu nodded. Evolving would make her stronger, and dangerous opponents would become a breeze to defeat.

"Evolving gives pokemon a quick and big boost in power, because of that many pokemon stop training as hard and improve slower. Everything becomes easier, so why work as hard as before?" Astra asked, her tone very serious.

Is this why you don't want us to evolve, so we can challenge ourselves and improve? Pichu asked, as she had to agree. Thus far every fight has been extremely difficult, every opponent was stronger, and it gave her a lot of room to improve. Not for a moment had she been allowed to be reckless or make a mistake.

"I believe that one needs to prove their worth to deserve power, that's why I expect that you and my other pokemon will hold off with evolution for the time being. Only by defeating extremely powerful opponents or facing near impossible challenge will you prove that you'll be capable of using greater power to the fullest."

Pichu nodded and narrowed her eyes. If she needed to prove that she could use full potential of her evolution, she will. She'll count on her comrades to do the same.

"Still, there's a catch," Astra spoke up as she tightened her fists in determination. "Should you or a member of the team prove worthy of evolution, you'll need to train even harder than before. Greater power is worthless without skill and dedication to back it up." She rubbed the top of Pichu's head and continued in a much calmer tone. "You're my partner, Nica, so I'll expect more from you than from the rest of the team. You need to give others a good example. You're second in command, should a criminal knock me out, so I'll push you harder than the others. Are you willing to handle such responsibility? Or would you prefer if I didn't go harder on you than the rest?"

Nica looked away from her trainer and stared at the sky, thinking. Her trainer had great expectations of her, and she would need to work harder than the others to meet them. In a sense, it was a honor to receive such treatment. She wasn't just a follower, she was the human's partner. She smirked and then smiled. Being Astra's partner was going to be a challenge, and she loved challenges. She turned to her trainer, tightened her fists and nodded with confidence radiating from her face.

"Perfect. Now would you kindly wake up already?" Astra said as her face shapeshifted into Starlight's.

* * *

Raichu yelped and rolled from the bed with her pillow landing on her head. The vision of the pony before her was still blurry.

"I warned you that not sleeping for two days would have consequences. It is afternoon already," Starlight said before levitating Nica to a sitting position. "Nevermind that, I need your help."

Help? Nica said before rubbing her eyes. She approached and looked up at Starlight with expectation in her eyes. Her tail swung left and right in excitement.

Starlight raised an eyebrow. "The word 'help' seems to motivate you into action similar to how catnip affects a cat." She turned around and gestured with her forehoof. "There's no time to waste, follow me."

Nica nodded and followed Starlight, now trotting next to her while feeling a rush of excitement. This was it, another opportunity to help. Thus far she was but a burden and ponies provided her with food, shelter and love. Every opportunity to repay them was precious, like water in the desert.

Starlight stopped in front of the entrance into the library and looked at the critter. "Alright, here's the situation in a nutshell. One of Spike's friends, Thorax, came for a visit today and we need to keep him and Ember separated."

Nica nodded, listening with full attention.

"He's a leader of the changelings, but he's a softy, so I'm sure you both will get along. I don't care how, but keep him busy. Use your natural charm, weaponized cuteness or whatever you can to keep him from leaving the castle. Can I count on you?"

Nica saluted. When she was asked to help, she didn't expect this kind of task, but it sounded very important.

"Perfect, I'm counting on you. I need to join Spike and keep Ember entertained, so best of luck," Starlight said with a shake of her foreleg before vanishing in a flash of teleportation.

Filled with confidence, Nica stretched her rear legs to reach the handle before opening the door into the library. As she stepped inside while walking on her four paws, she noticed a few small changes.

The first one being an oddly high number of random chairs in a diversity of sizes and shapes.

Second was the presence of a green creature with long orange horns on its head, chilling up in a very soft-looking armchair with very, very relaxed posture. This had to be Thorax that Starlight mentioned.

With a sense of duty as her guide, she approached the creature, noticing a transparent tail sticking up from under its legs. Thorax's belly looked more like a green chestplate armor, and three white gem-like objects were decorating its neck. Taking a deep breath, Nica said, H-hello. She raised a forepaw up to her mouth. There was no point in speaking since Thorax wouldn't understand her anyway. She needed to make herself seen.

"Huh, what?" Thorax said, scanning his surroundings in search for the source of the voice.

Nica approached the armchair while walking on her rear paws. Down here! she shouted and waved.

Thorax looked down from his comfortable spot. "Oh… hello little one." He lowered his head to take a closer look. "I sense a lot of excitement coming from you, and I was getting bored. Would you like to play with me to pass time?"

Nica nodded before climbing up onto the armchair. She sat on Thorax's leg and nuzzled his hardened chest.

The changeling laughed cheerfully and started rubbing Raichu's back with a green hoof. "I've never seen a creature like you and I must say, you're cute and soft, and you have a nice and genuine smile." He pointed at the collar with five gems decorating her neck. "Whose pet are you anyway?"

Nica shrugged. I'm under the care of the owners of this castle, so I suppose Twilight and Starlight's pet.

He raised a small tag on the collar, noticing that 'Raichu' was written on it, and this name escaped her mouth a few times just a moment ago. "Are you communicating by repeating your own name?"

Nica nodded hesitantly. Actually, it's the name of my species. This collar was made before I remembered the name given to me by my trainer." She looked to the side and sighed, now regretting that no scroll and quill was nearby when she needed them.

Thorax smirked. "I think I have a solution." In an instant, his body burst into green flames.

Nica flinched, landing on the floor as her eyes stared at the green fire. Was this pony... creature burning alive? In her dream she witnessed how her water-type friend put out the fire with a water attack, but the closest water source was the kitchen or the fountain at the top of this castle. But she had to do something? No, wait... the flames vanished on their own, revealing...

She blinked in confusion and next rubbed her eyes. What just… happened?


	18. Ch 13,5 - a Changeling

**Little Lost Raichu**

 **Chapter 13.5**  
 **-**

 **...a Changeling**

* * *

Thorax examined his new features, now being a fluffy little creature himself. Looking behind, he glanced at his long tail and flapped it playfully, before poking his ears. Despite having a wide belly, he felt light as a feather, and every movement of his limbs seemed quick and responsive. He had to admit, it was a nice body to use.

He examined the room as everything became giant from his new perspective. The armchair itself was three times bigger than his entire body. Looking down, he noticed the mysterious creature staring at him in disbelief, its mouth agape. You must be really confused, but fear not, I'll explain everything. He raised a forepaw up to his chest and continued, As a changeling, I possess the ability to shapeshift into other species… and sometimes even into objects. I just turned into you in a hope to understand you.

You… turned into a Raichu to understand me? Nica asked.

I sure did, and it's working, Thorax said, his very words putting a wide smile on Nica's face. I must say, your body feels very light and flexible.

Nica chuckled. It is, though it sometimes backfires, especially when jumping.

Jumping, what's wrong with jumping? Thorax asked in confusion. He looked down at his rabbit-like rear paws before using them for a simple jump. Most of his childhood flashed before his eyes as his entire head ended up stuck in the ceiling of the library. Ooooh… that's why. His voice was muffled by the crystal he was stuck in. It didn't take long before he felt something –most likely a long tail– wrap around his belly and pull him down, landing softly despite the long distance from the floor.

Thorax shook the rubble from his head and examined his rear paws once again. You have quite jumpy legs.

You have no idea, Nica said while having an even look with a fellow Raichu, as if staring into a mirror. You know… even if it's just a transformation or an illusion, it feels nostalgic to talk to someone of the same species. Thank you.

Thorax kept smiling. He didn't need to sense emotions to know that this creature was friendly. Is there anything else I should be aware of?

Nica nodded and started rubbing yellow dot on her own cheek, gritting her teeth from the pain she felt. After a few seconds she stopped and explained, My body produces electricity when under stress, especially when rubbing the yellow dots on my cheeks. Be wary of that.

Thorax raised his paw and pressed it against the yellow dot, only to withdraw it in an instant as if touching a flame. A quick repetitive yelping escaped his mouth while bolts of electricity escaped his cheek. L-lesson... he gulped, l-learned.

* * *

Nica stared curiously. While from personal experience she knew how extremely painful such experiences were, she could still endure it for a bit while rubbing the dots on her cheeks violently, and Thorax unleashed electricity by lightly pressing against it. They may have the same body, but there was a clear difference in pain resistance and willpower between them. Now she understood why Starlight called him a kind softy. _Now that I think about it, I often called my trainer a softy while being a Pichu. It was an insult no less._ Her ears drooped for a moment. She didn't mean to think about the changeling in a negative way.

Oh, my apologies, I forgot to introduce myself. He grabbed Nica's paw between his and started shaking it in haste. My name's Thorax, and I'm the leader of the changeling's hive, though I prefer to call it a changeling's pack now with all the changes we went through. Nice to meet you.

My name's Nica, and I'm a Raichu, but where I come from they also call me a pokemon. It's very nice to meet you too. Oh, and to answer one of your previous questions, Twilight and Starlight took me in, so I'm their pet in a sense. Not that I mind, it's actually great and they're very kind, Nica said in haste. There seemed to be something about Thorax that made her feel like opening up, similar to how she felt around Fluttershy. Though she couldn't help but sense an aura filled with depression, something worth asking about later.

Interesting, Thorax said before carefully climbing up the armchair, perching his little body on the left side. Can you tell me more about yourself? If you're a friend of my friends, it's only fair I get to know you better. He patted a free spot on the armchair in an invitation.

Only if you'll tell me more about yourself. That ability of yours is amazing, Nica said before taking a spot next to Thorax as they now started at each other, sharing limited space.

It's kind of neat… Thorax said with a blush. Alright, I'll speak first. I think it will the best to start from an important event, like that one time when changelings invaded Canterlot with me among their ranks…

* * *

Minutes of storytelling turned into an hour. Time passed quickly for the two Raichu as they exchanged their stories to their hearts desire.

I... can't believe it, Nica said as she started to look in random directions, trying to comprehend the story she'd just heard. So your former leader, Queen Chrysalis, pony-napped and replaced a pink pony princess to steal love unnoticed, tricking everyone, only to follow it up with an invasion? She's dangerous!

She was actually, but she's a threat no more. She lost her hive and her subjects joined my side, Thorax pointed out.

You're wrong! Nica interrupted. According to her dreams, her trainer's parents were part of an organization that fought dangerous criminals in all regions, only to hide their daughter in fear while probably meeting a poor end. _Cunning foes shouldn't be underestimated._ She shook her head and added, On her first try Chrysalis took over the capital, and her second attempt almost let her take over an entire country. She lost only because she lowered her guard.

Thorax looked to the side, unable to deny the critter's words.

Nica narrowed her eyes, only now aware of a big threat to her precious caretakers that was lurking up there, hiding and planning her revenge. The way Chrysalis lost for the first time reminded her of her trainer's teaching. Being powerful is useless if not backed up with skills and efforts.

Princess Celestia assumed she could easily overpower the evil queen, using the most basic combat strategy called brute force which quickly backfired. If the tall mighty princess at least tried to dodge or ask ponies to assist her by attacking the distracted queen from all sides, the battle would turn out differently.

Chrysalis at the peak of her power could easily break any resistance, but instead allowed her foes to do whatever they wanted, only for her invasion force to be banished from the capital.

 _One can be the most powerful being in the world and still lose to a weaker opponent,_ she thought, understanding her trainer's intentions. _Power leads to overconfidence, which leads to failure. My trainer must've been afraid of that._

I can sense your distress and fear. If there's something on your mind, please speak up, Thorax encouraged.

Well... I was thinking... Because Twilight's brother and his... pink princess special somepony... fell for Chrysalis' trickery, the evil queen managed to infiltrate the castle. Because the Princess of the Sun underestimated her foe and lost so quickly just because Chrysalis was only a bit stronger, Twilight and her friends had to struggle in their fight against hundreds of enemies, pushing themselves to their limits in a lost battle. And because all the most powerful ponies in Equestria and in that empire you mentioned allowed themselves to be captured by mere disguised infiltrators, you, Starlight and her other friends had to fight against an entire swarm without access to your magic.

Nica rubbed her forepaws nervously. Just because those who possessed great power used it so poorly, those weaker had to put their lives in danger and struggled against impossible odds. It seemed incredibly unfair. Those possessing great powers should work harder and put all their efforts in protecting others, not push their heavy burden on those who could barely lift it. _Wait… wasn't my role… to bear heavy burden so others wouldn't need to?_ She massaged her forehead. Whatever memory she was about to recall vanished in an instant.

Thorax rubbed his soft chin. You do have a valid point. If the ponies in power saw through Chrysalis' disguise from the get go, or if the pony princess defeated the queen with skills or numbers, they could use Queen Chrysalis as a hostage to stop the hive from invading. He massaged his arm nervously. And the weirdest part is that all of Chrysalis' plans would succeed if she didn't let her victories and arrogance get to her head. I even heard a rumor circling in the hive that Tirek gained near infinite power, just because the princesses didn't hunt him directly and because of Discord's betrayal. I mean, why would they send the Spirit of Chaos on his own without any company? Shouldn't they see this coming?

His ears drooped and he held his paws on both sides of his head. Oh, this is terrible. I'm now in power, ruling over the changeling's pack while possessing very powerful magic. What if I do the same mistakes the princesses and the evil queen did? He started hyperventilating as his tail was moving left and right at an increasing speed, forcing Nica to hold it in place before it could damage their comfortable seating spot. If I fail, Chrysalis will retake the swarm, and it would be up to the ponies to risk their lives to fix my mistakes. How can I handle such responsibility when I'm the worst leader material?!

Calm down and take slow breaths, Nica said as she held her fellow Raichu in place, giving him a worried stare. I'm not sure if I can help, but I'll try, so please, just calm down. The aura of fear and desperation she felt became overwhelming.

S-sorry… He took a few slow breaths as his tail became motionless. His heart-beat returned to normal. I just wish I could be a better leader. Starlight took charge when the situation was hopeless, while Twilight and her friends protected Equestria more than once. I'm nowhere near their level.

Hoping to distract the guest from his fears, Nica said, To be honest, I had no idea that Twilight, Starlight and their friends are national heroines. They're amazing. I really need to ask them to tell me more about their heroic deeds. She tapped her paws in excitement. I can't thank you enough for telling me about it.

Oh, they're great heroines, alright, and did you know that Spike saved the Crystal Empire from Sombra and his dark magic? You're really lucky to make such great friends. Thorax grabbed his long tail and started stroking it. He spoke in a depressed tone, Especially after what you endured. Being hurt and hungry, lost in the Everfree Forest with no memories. That's one depressing backstory if I ever heard one.

I can't argue with that. Nica sat, sighed and lowered her head while her ears drooped. Nearly everyday I ask myself if I even deserve such amazing friends. I caused nothing but trouble and pain. Upon hearing Thorax laughter, she asked, Do you find my regrets to be a source of amusement?

S-sorry, it's just that... According to your story and the emotions I sense from you, you regret being a burden, you regret hurting others and you think how to repay their kindness everyday. You're a good Raichu at heart and that's what matters the most.

Ev-even if that's true... I wish I could do more than just have good intentions.

The disguised changeling placed his paw on Nica's shoulder and gave her a patient smile. I'm sure you'll get your chance. You'll only fail if you give up.

Nica nodded and closed her eyes. Trying to be helpful was all she could do, and that's what she should focus on. It didn't matter if she failed or not, regret and self-pity wouldn't accomplish anything. She opened her eyes and asked, Is there anyway I can help you with? I can't do much to make you a better leader, but maybe there's something else I can do. From the moment we met I sensed an aura of worry coming from you, and I really want to lighten the weight on your innocent heart.

Thorax blinked in confusion. Wait, you can sense emotions too? And here I thought changelings were the only ones. Thorax's smile vanished as he started massaging his arm nervously. To be honest, I came here because I wanted to ask my bestest friend, Spike, for advice. There's this group of renegade changelings who still feed on love, and I can't convince them to change their ways. As a leader I'm a failure…

Don't say that, Nica said before wrapping her tail around Thorax's belly, raising him and placing him on her knees while stroking the back of his head. Despite being the same size, she felt as if she was holding a younger brother while listening to his problems. From my dreams, I saw how a hesitant lonely girl turned into a great leader thanks to determination alone. I'm sure you can do the same.

Thorax blushed as he found his new predicament slightly embarrassing, but also made him feel safe. Feeling as if his heart started opening further to his new little friend, he opened his heart and spoke, "I'm not sure. I think my lack of self-confidence started when I was still a hatchling, I was always bullied for being different, and then my brother..."

* * *

Nica could do nothing but listen to Thorax's story, occasionally rubbing his belly or behind his ears whenever his voice was filled with depression. Being a peaceful creature among bullies with only his brother to defend him, especially if said brother also disapproved of his soft nature, had to be very hard. Just by listening to his story in silence forced her eyes to produce tears.

In her own case, the situation was reversed, she was the bully with very caring parents and a friendly herd, but she still found safety and support whenever feeling down.

T-thanks…

What for? Nica asked as the Raichu she held in her paws stepped onto the armchair.

For being a good listener. I feel so much better now. He moved his paw towards Nica's face, wiping away tears from her cheeks. I could sense it: Your pity, your compassion, your sadness. You heard my every word and took them very seriously. He looked to the side. I wish Spike would pay such attention to my problems, but he kept avoiding me whenever possible. Even his emotions were a mess today.

Nica glanced at the window and rubbed her chin. For the past two days she had assisted with preparations for Ember's arrival, and today Starlight asked her to keep Thorax and Ember separated, but why? According to Spike's panicked comments from yesterday, dragons are violent, competitive and prideful, and Ember wanted to learn more about friendship so she could share principles of peace and cooperation among her people.

She looked at Thorax's depressed posture. He was a leader as well, but way too friendly and soft to enforce his laws. So why did her owners and Spike want to keep these two leaders from meeting each other? One of them want to become more assertive, while the other want to become more friendly and understanding, it was something they could teach each other.

You look as if you had an idea, do you know how to help me? Thorax asked while tapping his paws nervously.

Nica was about to respond, but closed her mouth quickly. Her plan would involve going against the command of her owners. It wasn't her place to question their judgement but simply follow their orders.

Thorax sighed and stepped from the armchair. I suppose it was unfair of me to expect you to find a solution. But I'm still grateful you heard me out.

Wait! Where are you going? Nica asked as she stepped from the armchair as well and blocked Thorax's way.

Back home. We have been talking with each other for over an hour, while neither Spike, nor anypony else checked on us. I can tell that I'm not welcome here.

Nica bit her bottom lip as she looked in random directions in panic. She couldn't just let Thorax leave with such a problem, least of all leave with the impression that his friends abandoned him, but she couldn't disobey orders. What else could she do that wouldn't upset Thorax even further?

You seem distressed, but there's no need to be. You've already helped, and I would feel bad to worry you with my problems. He forced a smile. I'm happy to befriend someone as nice as you.

Nica closed her eyes tightly as her mouth started speaking at a rapid pace, Please, don't go! Spike, Twilight and Starlight didn't abandon you. They're just attending to Ember's welcome party. Ember is a Dragon Lord who came here to learn about friendship so she could teach other dragons how to be nicer to each other. Starlight is probably afraid you wouldn't get along with Ember so she asked me to keep you busy. I'm really sorry for deceiving you, I'm really, really sorry, but I was asked to help and I didn't want to go up against Starlight's wishes. Still, I believe that you and Ember are able to help each other… She dropped to her knees, desperately grasping for air. Hanging out with Pinkie Pie had apparently rubbed on her in terms of speech.

Thorax took a step back, trying to analyze the overwhelming amount of information. His mouth agape and his eyes staring at the wall.

Nica looked at him with watered eyes. Please, don't be angry at your friends, they meant well. And I'm sure you and Ember can get along if you'll be confident in yourself and give it a try.

Thorax smiled and wrapped his paw around his friend's shoulder. There's nothing to forgive, I understand. He pointed at the door. I know that a soft-hearted changeling like myself wouldn't be respected by a Dragon Lord, but if you believe in me, I'll do my best. He grabbed Nica's right paw and pointed at the large door again. Let's not waste anymore time.

I agree, Nica said with a nod. They both walked with firm and rhythmical steps, only to stop as a chill went down their spines. Behind the large door they sensed an unfamiliar aura filled with malice growing in strength, as if some evil force was making its way through the hallway in the direction of the library. M-maybe we can take a shortcut… what do you think?

I agree, but what shortcut do you have in mind? Thorax asked. No matter. Whatever the alternative way, I prefer it to meeting this malicious force.

Nica pointed at the window and ran towards it on two legs while pulling the other Raichu by his paw. Jumping through the window is the fastest way.

Wait… what!?

With a calculated jump, Nica reached the window while pulling her panicked friend. With a quick action of her tail she opened it and next jumped down.

Thorax's closed his eyes, screamed loudly and was waving his paws in panic. After a few seconds he stopped screaming and opened one eye, and next the other, noticing that he was now standing on the solid ground. He glanced at his little feet and next at Nica's wide grin.

Surprised?

Very. I felt as if my heart was about to escape through my throat, Thorax answered as his quick heartbeat was slowing down.

I know this feeling. I once jumped up so high that I reached one third of a kilometer and fell back onto the grass without a scratch.

Wait… you jumped… and fell from such a height? Thorax chuckled. I'll remember to transform into you should my wings ever fail me.

They both took one quick look at the tall castle before heading deeper into the town, once again holding each other's paws. Meanwhile, a bright blue eye flashed from the window of the library, glancing at the leaving pair of Raichu before vanishing into the darkness.


	19. Ch14 - Friendship Problem

**Little Lost Raichu**

 **Chapter 14**  
 **-**

 **Friendship Problem**

* * *

"I must say, at first I thought you were avoiding and lying to me, and I find it insulting when others play me for a fool. I get very, _very_ irritated and crush the fools without regret," Ember said while tightening her fist threateningly, sitting on a haystack with a mushroom table before her. She took another bite of a half-eaten red gemstone and continued, "But you pulled yourself together, and in the end we had a lot of fun. Don't you agree?"

"Whatever you say," Spike said, now lost in Ember's red eyes. He shook his head and said, "I mean… it was great. We had fun, ate tasty gems, talked about how to improve the dragon's culture." He glanced at Starlight and Twilight who observed them from other seats, ensuring nothing went wrong while maintaining a respective distance. "And you even learned how to recognize ponies from one another."

Ember groaned. "That last part was totally the hardest." Throwing the rest of the gem into her mouth, she chewed and gulped. "But joking aside, I had no idea that by showing my dominance, I was humiliating other dragons and making them feel terrible. I'll be sure to be more open with my feelings… or at least try to be. You sure are a good teacher."

"What can I say, I'm on point with this kind of stuff," Spike answered while rubbing his chest pridefully. "Listening to one's friend problems is what friends should do after all." Suddenly, he felt something poking his shoulder, only to notice a familiar yellow thunder-shaped tail. But wasn't Nica supposed to be at the castle, distracting… Thorax… _Thorax_... He'd completely forgot about him! Feeling a surge of panic, he turned around and looked down. "Nica, what are you doing here, and where's…" He paused and rubbed his eyes, but the double vision didn't disappear. Instead of one Raichu, he saw two. Though one of the large critters had crossed arms and narrowed eyes.

Green flames startled Spike and he fell from his haystack seat.

"Listening to one's friend problems is what friends should do, huh?" Thorax asked as he towered over the young drake with a disapproving stare. "You should listen to your own advice." His tone sharpened and became more angered with each word.

"W-what... I… I'm really sorry!" He stood up and looked between Ember and Thorax in panic. This wasn't good.

"Who are you, and why are you sneaking up on us like that?" Ember asked, glaring at the intruder in distrust.

"Oh, my apologies. My name's Thorax. I'm the leader of the changeling's pack and Spike's closest bestest friend," Thorax said, lowering his head politely before helping his long-tailed friend climb up onto his armored back. "Miss Nica here told me that a Dragon Lord was visiting Ponyville, and that Spike wanted to keep us separated because he feared we wouldn't get along." He shot the young drake a glare of disapproval once more. "I wish to prove him wrong."

"Oh, that explains a lot," Ember said while calming down a bit. "I'll make myself clear. First, you can't be Spike's closest and best friend, because I took that spot already." Twilight narrowed her eyes from the sidelines at this remark.

"Secondly." Ember stood up, rounded the mushroom table and poked Spike's nose. "You really disappointed me. And here I thought you were the smart one."

Spike blushed and covered his face with his hands. "I… I panicked. I'm sorry!"

Ember shook her head and looked at Thorax curiously. "Okay, bug-pony… I mean, changeling ruler… So why was Spike afraid we wouldn't get along? Any idea?"

"Ummm… I'm still here," Spike said, not daring to move an inch.

Thorax rubbed the back of his neck, smiling sheepishly. "B-because… I'm a terrible and soft leader. Since my own hive doesn't want to listen to me, Spike probably thought you wouldn't respect me."

"Ummm… still here," Spike said and stood up. Rubbing his arm nervously. "I was just afraid you would start a war between your species or something."

Thorax and Ember looked at Spike as if he'd gone insane before bursting into laughter, which in turn only made Spike want to sink into the ground from embarrassment.

Ember wrapped her hand around Thorax's neck and pulled him closer, forcing Nica to hold onto his back to keep herself from falling. "Let me guess, you hoped Spike would teach you how to be more assertive? Sorry to disappoint, but this kid wouldn't pull this off. I mean, he's very clever and brave," she tightened her fist and presented her muscles, "but what you need is to learn how to show those you rule that your decision is final. I know a trick or two that can help with that."

"Actually, Nica suggested that we can teach each other how to become better leaders. I can help you become kinder and more understanding…"

Ember's nose twitched before she sneezed, sending her flames in a straight line in front of Thorax's face. The changeling yelped in surprise. "Sorry, still allergic to feelings, but I'm getting better. Spike already gave me a lot of advice."

"Oh…" Thorax looked at the ground in disappointment.

"No biggie. Spike's friends are my friends, so I'll help you out anyway." She released the changeling leader, spread her wings and gestured for him to follow her. "Let's go somewhere less crowded. I don't feel like giving advice with all those ponies staring at us."

Thorax looked at the bystanders before smiling. "Oh, right... Good point."

Nica stepped from his back and waved a quick farewell.

Thorax lowered his head to Raichu's level and nuzzled her little nose. "Thanks for everything, I must go for now, but let's meet again at the castle, okay?" He raised his head and glanced at the embarrassed dragon. "And Spike, don't worry, I forgive you. We all make mistakes."

Spike kept looking at the ground in shame. "I guess we do…"

"Come on, Spike, no need to look so gloomy, we're—"

"What are you waiting for, move!" Ember shouted, hovering high above the ground.

Thorax smiled nervously while showing his teeth. "S-sorry." He lowered his head to Nica and whispered, "I shouldn't keep an important leader who offered to help me waiting. Cheer up Spike for me, alright?" Upon seeing a nod, he unleashed the wings from his back and flew up, following the young Dragon Lord.

Spike looked up, observing his flying friends until they vanished behind the line of homes. In the end, all his worries were for nothing, and instead of preventing a war, he greatly offended his friends. Was he even a good friend? If he was, he would know Ember and Thorax well enough to trust them. Ember was hot-headed and a bit violent, but for a dragon she proved herself to be open-minded, and if she cooperated with him in the past, why would she look down on Thorax?

His thinking in self-pity was interrupted by a soft paw touching his shoulder, and he noticed Nica's reassuring smile. "Thanks…"

* * *

You're very welcome, Nica said, wishing she had a scroll and quill with her to write some encouraging words. Though the young drake seemed to understand what she was trying to say. Upon hearing footsteps of her owners, Nica turned around and lowered her head, holding her paws together in an apologetic gesture.

"Don't you dare apologize, you made the right call," Starlight said, raising the critter's head with a hoof.

Twilight nodded. "I must agree. Not only did you keep Thorax entertained… something I and my chairs failed to do, you also made the right choice and introduced Thorax to Ember."

Nica tilted her head to the side in confusion before looking between the two ponies. Why wasn't she sensing any anger and disappointment? Why wasn't she punished for disobeying their orders?

"Now that I think about it, I should've objected to the idea of keeping Ember and Thorax separated, but since they were Spike's friends and he knew them better, I went along with it," Twilight said before rubbing top of the Raichu's head.

* * *

Trying to distract himself from his self-pity, Spike looked at Twilight and Starlight, and next at Raichu who was facing them. Until now he hadn't cared much for their new companion. Making food to feed an extra mouth, waking up very early for a tour of the castle and additional floor-cleaning whenever Nica jumped inside. The large critter was like a magnet for trouble. Still, he had to admit that Nica had a unique charm and her heart was in the right place. She felt guilty for all her mistakes and tried to make up for them.

Today however the enthusiastic critter had gained his respect. Becoming the voice of reason when he failed and when Twilight remained silent. _Now that I think about it, Nica messes up from time to time and is desperate to be of assistance, just like me. Maybe it's worth to get to know her better._ He approached her with more confidence, but before he could say a word, something caught his attention. "Um… why's your tail glowing?"

* * *

Raichu looked behind her, taking a closer look at her shining tail, something about this seemed familiar. She flinched the moment a miniature transparent thunderbolt appeared in front of her and floated towards the castle.

"This… can't be," Spike said, his mouth agape.

Twilight looked away from the tiny thunder, now examining Raichu's shining tail. Her wings spread and she started trotting in excitement. "Amazing. First Starlight, and now you! The map is really reaching out!"

The… map? Nica stared at the alicorn in confusion. All the books about the ponies' culture she read thus far didn't seem to even scratch the surface of what they had to offer. Applejack being the Element of Honesty, Twilight and her friends being national heroines, shapeshifting creatures, an evil queen, and now a map and some sort of weird phenomena. She massaged her forehead, feeling a headache by merely thinking about it.

Twilight smiled with a glee as she levitated Spike and Nica onto her back and flapped her wings, flying towards the castle. She lit her horn once more to levitate Starlight right behind her to save her the trouble.

Nica looked at Spike with her face filled with questions, who seemed to understand the message.

"Long story short, the Cutie Map chooses ponies and send them to solve a friendship problem. You're the first not-a-pony that was picked for the job."

Twilight spoke up, "At first, it sent me and my five closest friends. Later it started sending us in groups of two, but recently it sent Starlight on a solo mission. There's still so much I don't understand about the map, but thus far it was always correct with its judgement."

"Long story short, you're going on a mission," Starlight commented, levitating only a meter behind the alicorn while surrounded in a lavender aura.

 _A mission… of my own?_ Nica's ears perked up and she smiled widely. She held her paws together and stars started sparkling in her oval eyes. _Does this mean… that I can finally do something important? Is this the chance I was hoping for? Oh please, let it be it!_

Twilight flew inside through the window, speeding up towards the room with the map before bending her legs with a confident landing. She shut her wings and approached the map. "I was right!" She stood on her rear hooves and supported one forehoof on the map, pointing at the tiny thunder circling over the badlands. Her passengers anchored themselves against her neck and back.

Starlight approached as well and gasped. "B-but… that's the Changelings Hive…" With Raichu and Spike's eyes on her, she added, "The map is sending you to solve a friendship problem inside the hive. But why?"

Twilight levitated Spike and Raichu onto the edge of the map and explained, "When the map sent me and Fluttershy, we had to stop a fight between two sides of a conflict. But usually it was about helping two ponies get along."

Nica nodded and rubbed her chin. So her mission was to help two residents living in Thorax's territory… Her eyes opened widely as realization struck her. Thorax mentioned many times about having a brother in his long story, and their relationship was far from perfect. With many changelings still rejecting Thorax's leadership and his brother Pharynx being a warrior to the bone, the conflict between them was unavoidable. Was her mission to resolve it?

Nica grinned. This was her chance. Not only could she do an important job and prove useful to her owners, she could also help her newest friend. Even if she had known Thorax for less than two hours, she was deeply moved by his good heart and sad backstory. More than a week ago ponies helped her, and now she had a chance to help somebody else.

* * *

Spike looked at Nica, noticing shining teeth in a wide smile and trembling paws. It was clear that the electric critter was struggling to contain her excitement. He looked up at the chandelier made of tree roots and gems, thinking. Not only was Nica was going away for a while, preventing him from bonding with her, but it was up to the the large critter to help his friend Thorax with an important problem. Was it okay to be jealous of someone who was just trying to help? He looked at Raichu and forced a smile. "Good luck," he said as a warm farewell was the best he could do.

Unable to contain her excitement, Nica leapt at Spike and wrapped her arms around his neck, her hug resulting in them both landing on the floor with a loud thud.

"Hey… stop it… We can barely handle one Pinkie Pie, we don't need another," Spike responded, but without receiving any response. "Oh fine... " He blushed, maintaining a serious face in front of Twilight and Starlight. Yet, part of him actually enjoyed feeling the soft fur as it was the only bonding experience he could get at the moment. He wouldn't say it, though.

* * *

"Thanks again for everything, Ember. I feel so much more confident now thanks to your teachings," Thorax said. Knowing how to show his authority and force his laws without sacrificing his principles was just perfect.

"Don't sweat it. I actually had fun coaching you, especially when you turned into a giant gorilla. Now that's a trick I would love to have," Ember said, flying next to her new friend. Well, friend was a strong word. For now she would call him a buddy.

Thorax blushed and tapped his hooves together. "Well… I would prefer to turn into a giant beast only when protecting those I care about. I don't like hurting or scaring others."

"You don't need to hurt anyone, just intimidating them will help you avoid unwanted conflict," Ember lectured.

"I suppose you've got a point." He pointed at the castle in the distance. "Let's spend some time with Spike, he's our friend and our host after all."

"I'll pass," Ember said with a dismissive shake of her hand. "I already stole Spike for myself for long enough, now it's your turn." She slowed down her speed, now hovering in mid air as Thorax followed her example. "I need to be going. If you want to learn more about how to become a stronger leader, or just to have some fun, visit our lands. Any dragon will lead you to me if you mention my name and title." She held her claws on her hips. "And I'll make sure no dragon will bully you, you have my word."

"Will do. And if you would ever want to spend some time relaxing in a pleasant atmosphere, or watch some shape-shifting, visit us at the badlands. Starlight can give you the exact location, and I plan on starting our own theatre." He clapped his hooves. "I can't wait."

Ember bumped Thorax's hoof before flying in the opposite direction, ignoring the ponies who either waved at her or ran for cover. She couldn't tell if it was a good or bad thing, but one thing was certain, this visit had left a solid impression on both sides.

Her flight was interrupted by a few gems that were thrown in front of her face. Narrowing her eyes, she looked down, noticing a high quantity of gems lying on an empty road. With her curiosity at its peak, she landed and followed the trail of gems, picking up the better ones while being wary of her surroundings.

Ember stopped in front of a dark alley with a stock of gems lying out for the taking. "I don't care who you are and what you want from me, but you must be brain-dead if you think I'll fall for a trap like this. It's waaaay too obvious. Still, thanks for the desert."

 _So you saw through it. It seems that intel about dragons being stupid and naive wasn't accurate,_ a suspicious voice echoed in Ember's mind.

"Listen... creepy voice. Only I can call other dragons stupid and naive, but I'll tear you to shreds if you insult my followers like that." She lowered the gems to the ground and crossed her arms. "Now come out so we can talk face to face, unless you want to keep hiding like a pathetic coward."

 _Why don't you come in and find me, unless you're the cowardly one._

Ember smirked. "Seriously? This taunt sounds like something Garble would come up with. I'm just wasting my time here." She turned around and spread her wings, only for something to grab her hand from behind and pull her into the dark alley. Turning around, she could see a hooded figure with only one dark hand standing out.

With three large fingers wrapped around her hand. Ember used her claws and slashed the arm of the attacker, but it barely left a scratch.

 _You may not be stupid enough to fall into my trap, but your curiosity alone lead you too close to me._

Ember kept using her claws and tried wriggling free of his grip, but it seemed to only humor the hooded figure as it raised her up to its covered face. Only a flashing blue eye and some red-armor seemed visible under the cover. "You think you can attack a Dragon Lord and get away with it?" She inhaled air for a few seconds before unleashing a wide wave of dark-magenta flames against the attacker's face, burning the upper part of his cover. The moment the smoke and flames died down, Ember gasped, her face becoming pale at what she saw.

 _I learned quite a bit about you, oh great Dragon Lord. To think that competing for such an important title would be left to young dragons, pathetic._

Ember unleashed more of her flames towards the enemy's face, but it didn't seem to bother the attacker in the least. "What's wrong with you? Are you fireproof?"

 _Not really. Your flames hurt a bit._ Ember gritted her teeth as his hold on her hand tightened, squeezing it. _If you were a hundred years older, you would actually present a threat, but make no mistake, you're just a youth thinking you're on the top of the world._

Ember felt a growing surge of fear, only her pride preventing her from screaming in panic. She was about to send flames against the hand that was holding her, only for another dark hand to seal her mouth.

 _Do you really think you would become a Dragon Lord if other grown up dragons were allowed to participate? I saw your dreams. You got it in your head that you need to show dominance over other dragons in competitions of strength, but do you really think it would work on large dragons if you didn't have your big daddy behind your back?_

The moment Ember's lips were no longer sealed, she asked, "What are you talking about… Are you saying that older dragons purposely lost to me in fear of my dad?"

 _Some you beat fair and square, but the stronger and more experienced ones lost to you on purpose. You didn't win the title of the Dragon Lord on your own, you were given it by a friend._ The moment Ember grit her teeth and narrowed her eyes in a growing furry, sinister chuckles echoed in her mind. _Did I hurt your pride? I must admit that I quite enjoyed throwing you from your throne of overconfidence and showing you your proper place. Still… as much as I wish I could let you leave in shame with a parting gift, I can't risk letting you tell anyone about me. But fear not. I'll make sure your future nightmares will teach you humility, pathetic little princess._

"Let me go you creep!" Ember shouted, struggling with all her might, but could do little to stop black flames from making contact with her forehead.

* * *

Ember slowly opened her eyes and massaged her forehead, her vision still blurry. Looking around, she noticed a field filled with grass and trees. But why was she here? Was she taking a nap on her way back to the dragon lands? Unable to recall what happened between now and her farewell with Thorax, she shrugged and spread her wings, intent on returning home. Thanks to Spike, she now knew how to improve the dragon culture, and if being open with her feelings wouldn't work, she could still enforce her laws. Not that she was eager to humiliate other dragons anymore. She would rather call it her last resort.

* * *

Upon noticing Spike and Nica waiting for him in front of the entrance into the castle, Thorax descended slowly, landing on front of his friends with a weak thud. "Hello Spike, hello Nica." He waved energetically. "What's up with those excited faces?" He smiled with glee and his wings flapped rapidly. "Let me guess, you made a large cake and wanted to share it with me!"

"Sorry to disappoint, but there's no cake," Spike said with shake of his hand.

Thorax lowered his head in disappointment and looked at his friends with puppy eyes.

Nica approached, before standing on the tips of her rear paws and patting him on the shoulder. There, there. We can always visit Pinkie. She's great with baking.

"I don't understand what you're saying without shapeshifting into a Raichu, sorry." Thorax said as Nica sighed in disappointment.

"We were waiting here to tell you about something important. But it will be even better to show you in the room with the cutie map." Spike opened the door and gestured inside. "Let's go."

Thorax's good mood returned in an instant. Releasing his wings once more, he flew forward, grabbing Raichu with his right and Spike with his left foreleg. Speeding up, he made his way to the second floor, following Spike's panicked instructions before stopping inside a room with many thrones. He looked up, showing his teeth in a smile as he couldn't stop looking at the dazzling gems. "Wooow… I can't believe Twilight didn't invite me here before. This room looks amazing."

Nica pushed herself free form Thorax's hold and ran towards the map, climbing onto it. Over here!

"Hey, Thorax, I know you're excited, but can you calm down and listen for a minute?" Spike asked, stuck in his friend's hold with a bored look.

"Oh, s-sure." Thorax descended, landing in front of the map while placing Spike on Rarity's throne. His attention focused on part of the map showing his home. Nica was sitting nearby, pointing at the little thunder that keep circling above his home, while bronze patch of her rear leg was a few centimeters in front of his hive. "Ummm… is this bad. Does this map show the weather or something?"

Spike facepalmed. "No. This map finds friendship problems and send ponies to solve them. Well… it was sending ponies until now. Things are different this time around."

Thorax looked at Nica who nodded in confirmation and pointed at her own shining tail.

Not wasting a moment, Nica approached Fluttershy's throne and picked up a scroll with her tail, presenting it to the changeling a moment later.

After a moment of reading, Thorax looked at his friend in disbelief. "You want to help me get along with my brother?" He cleared his throat, taking a few calm breaths and smiling nervously. "B-but why… we're not angry at each other or anything."

Raichu stood on her feet and placed forepaws on her hips. She gave the changeling a smug smile.

Thorax sighed. "Ugh… fineeee… but the situation is a bit complicated."

"Living with Twilight means that complicated stuff are everyday occurrence. Enlighten us," Spike said while relaxing himself on the large throne.

Thorax nodded and started explaining," While my brother, Pharynx, remained loyal to me after the defeat of Queen Chrysalis, he still follows the old ways. Changelings who support the peaceful approach I tried to introduce can't stand my brother's attitude, while those who are against the changes want him to replace me as their leader. Pharynx however called it a treason, so now the tension in the hive is high." He took a deep breath. "Thanks to Ember's teaching, I should be able to deal with most rebellious changelings, but knowing my brother, he won't change. He's very loyal to me and the hive, but…" He rubbed his arm. "It's hard to explain."

Nica puffed her chest pridefully, a show of confidence that encouraged Thorax in turn.

"You seem sure of yourself, usually you're either hesitant or apologetic," Spike pointed out, giving Raichu a curious stare.

"That's because she listened to all my problems and the story about my childhood, while you and Twilight were busy with Ember," Thorax said, raising forehoof up to his mouth quickly. "Not that I'm angry about it, it's fine… really." He looked between the thrones in confusion. "Where's Twilight and Starlight?"

"They're patrolling the castle," Spike explained and pointed at Raichu who was sitting on the map. "Nica wrote in a scroll about some malicious presence she sensed today approaching the library, but thus far we didn't find anything."

"Oh… that." Thorax looked over the room for a moment, feeling growing anxiety, but he calmed down a moment later. Two powerful ponies he knew he could trust were checking the castle after all, so there was nothing to worry about. He stretched his neck as his muzzle was but centimeters away from Raichu's nose. "You're going to see my home, this will be great! I have so much to tell you, so much to show you, and we can get to know each other better." They nuzzled each other's noses. "Let's pack up and go immediately."

Raichu stood on tip of her rear paws and leaped forward very lightly, landing on Thorax's back. The fact that jumping inside a room didn't involve crashing into something was a proof of her progress.

Both Thorax and Raichu's tails flapped in excitement.

Spike stood up on Rarity's throne and suggested, "How about we cook something for your long trip first."

"That sounds great. We can bake a cake!" Thorax suggested, trotting in place in excitement.

"I… don't think a cake would be good for long-travel. It's not easy to pack and transport after all," Spike pointed out.

"Awwww…" Thorax whimpered in disappointment. Eating two thirds of the cake while giving the rest to Raichu during their travel would've been so enjoyable.

NIca's ears drooped. Most likely having a similar idea.

* * *

Twilight and Starlight stood on the balcony, waving at Thorax who was now barely visible on the horizon. However the one they were concerned about was a creature on changeling's back. At this very moment Nica was on her way to a faraway land outside of Equestria's territory, on a mission of her own. Would she succeed? Would she end up hurt by a hostile creature or rebellious changeling? Would a changeling trick her or hurt her feelings? Thorax said himself that he had trouble leading his hive, so there was a risk he would fail to keep their little friend save.

Starlight gave Twilight a pleading look. "Can't I… go with her… just as a company?"

"Absolutely not," Twilight said with a shake of her head. "The map picked her for a solo mission. What would happen if I went with you to Canterlot that one time the map sent you?"

"I see your point," Starlight said in annoyance. "It's just that, she went on her first mission a moment ago… and I'm worrying already."

"I know how you feel." Twilight embraced her student with her wing.

"I just wish we could… be in touch with her despite the distance."

Twilight grinned.

Noticing it, Starlight asked, "You didn't?"

"I did," Twilight said with a nod.

"Hey, Twilight!" Both mares turned towards the source of the voice, noticing Spike entering the balcony. "I finished checking your mail and I found a letter from Rainbow Dash." He presented the letter as Twilight levitated it over and read it.

"What is it about?" Starlight asked. Now that she thought about it, Rainbow Dash has been absent for quite some time, overwhelmed by her Wonderbolt career.

"She's apologizing that she couldn't help with the preparation for Ember's arrival as she was very busy with the Wonderbolt's tour for the past week. She'll be coming for a visit tomorrow," Twilight explained.

Starlight chuckled. "It seems Nica and Rainbow Dash won't be meeting each other anytime soon. Should we tell Dash about our new companion?"

Twilight shrugged. "We may as well. It's a pity actually, two fellow athletes would have a lot in common to talk about." She returned the letter to Spike and gestured for her student to follow. "Let's go, the spell won't activate itself."

* * *

Raichu stood on Thorax's back, as if surfing on a large surfboard with the wind flapping her ears and her tail. After all, what was the worst that could happen? She could fall from a kilometer of height or five with no injury. Since she was only recently free to travel through the town, she was looking forward to exploring what this world had to offer.

"Maybe you should sit, what if you fell off my back?" Thorax asked as he looked at his passenger with a worried smile.

I'll be fine, Nica said with a shake of her paw. She lowered herself, standing on four paws before raising her rear legs, only to raise her left forepaw as well. Standing on one paw proved more difficult under her current circumstances. Thorax's was shaking a little while flying, and the wind pushed against her body, forcing her to struggle to maintain balance.

Thorax bit his lip. "I don't want to interrupt your fun, but Twilight and Starlight would get very mad at me if something happened to you." Looking at the saddlebag that Twilight equipped him with, he said, "Your caretakers and Spike packed us some food and gifts for our travel, how about we check what they left us?"

Raichu nodded, using her tail to open the saddlebag. She walked on her two forepaws before once again balancing on just one. She looked into the saddlebag and checked the supplies with her tail. She sat immediately and picked up two particular dolls that caught her attention. One looked like mini Starlight wearing a black ninja uniform with a small toy sword on her back. The other one was like mini Twilight with a pirate's hat and an eyepatch.

Nica smiled and stroke the dolls gently, finding the material surprisingly soft.

"Hey, watch it!"

Raichu withdrew her paw and tilted her head backward, almost flinching. Upon taking a closer look, she noticed that mini Starlight actually moved.

"Hello there, it's me, Starlight. We're still at the castle, but we can see and talk to you now by using those dolls."

Mini Twilight spoke up, "I taught her it. It's an easy spell and it will help us to communicate despite the distance."

"So, what do you think, are you impressed?" Starlight asked with a smug-face. "Ummm… why are you looking at us like that?"

Raichu's smile grew, becoming extremely wide and a strong blush appeared on her cheeks. Without a warning, she pushed both dolls into her chest, and next raised them up to her cheeks and cuddled. Both mini ponies yelped in surprise. After a few seconds of cuddling, Raichu looked at the dolls she had in her paws, examining them curiously. Until now she was the small one while her owners were like big authoritative figures she greatly respected, but now they were sooo…. tiny… sooo... adooooooorable. It was already difficult to resist cute little fillies and colts, but mini ponies were just too much.

Thorax looked at the scene and laughed cheerfully. Just watching as his fluffy companion was stroking mini Starlight's mane and poking Twilight's tiny wings was heartwarming. The best part definitively being when Raichu's tiny nose was gently nuzzling their tiny muzzles.

"So… are you done?" Twilight asked, holding her tiny forelegs together under her neck as if a pleading puppy. The pirate hat was no longer present on her head. "Enough cuddling for now?"

Nica shook her head. She was sooo... going to abuse the situation.


	20. Ch15 - Visiting the Swarm

**Little Lost Raichu**

 **Chapter 15**  
 **-**

 **Visiting the Swarm**

* * *

Nica felt like luck had finally started shining down upon her. Who else could say that they were currently perched on a large shape-shifting creature, a leader of a nation no less, with a tiny Princess of Equestria and a tiny version of the princess's student pressed against her cheeks. More or less doing it while on a mission to end a national crisis. Well, maybe not ending said crisis personally, but playing an itty bitty part in resolving it.

Still, the mission was important and she had friends who were counting on her, and there was a risk she could fail. She needed to help Thorax get along with his brother so they could work together in resolving the problem in the hive. The question was, how?

Nica wrapped the living dolls with her tail and rubbed her chin, thinking deeply with the bronze sky and numerous clouds in the background.

 _According to Thorax's stories, his brother has protected him ever since they were very young, yet still bullied him over his weaknesses. It was a mean thing to do, but maybe he wasn't bullying him for enjoyment. Maybe he thought it was for the best._ Nica looked into the memories of her past. When she was a Pichu, she often found enjoyment in messing with her brothers and sisters, and pranking the human girl became a source of amusement. If Thorax's brother found amusement in bullying him, why did he protect him in the first place? Wouldn't it be more fun to just sit on the sidelines and watch as others picked on his brother?

"You seems distressed, is there something we can help you with?" Twilight asked, her tiny forehooves supported on the black part of the long tail.

"Why do you ask? She can't answer us without writing, which is hard to do at such an altitude with all this wind," Starlight commented, pointing at their tiny manes and tails waving on the wind.

Twilight nodded. "Good point."

"Let's just leave her to her thoughts for now, unless you want yet another snuggling/cuddling session," Starlight suggested.

Twilight bit her bottom lip and her ears drooped, her cheeks blushing. "While I find the experience to be… somewhat pleasant… it's really embarrassing."

Starlight shrugged. "Personally, while I enjoyed all the hugs and snuggles, it gets really overwhelming, but I can't resist her playful nature and say no to those pleading eyes. If we're going to leave, it's now or never."

Both tiny ponies nodded in agreement before the dolls returned back to normal, flapping without resistance in the wind with Raichu's tail keeping them in place.

 _My first goal should be… what was his name again? Nevermind... I need to earn Thorax's brother's trust. He's a warrior and is very protective of the hive, but is also very aggressive and bossy about it. Being nice and cute will just annoy him._ She closed her eyes, thinking back to her roots. Where she came from, pokemon were always very competitive, fighting each other to become stronger and prove their superiority, but rarely was there malice involved between them. As long as both sides respected each other, by fighting they only deepened their bonds and respect. _Beating each other being a friendly sport that both sides enjoy… I can't deny it, we have a very weird culture._ She frowned. _But… I don't want to hurt him…_

NIca's ears drooped. Fighting seemed to be something a changeling warrior would respect, and it was in her nature to battle, but no matter how careful she could be, fighting would still require hurting each other. Was she even capable of fighting?

Closing her eyes again, Nica thought back to the countless fights she's had as a Pichu. Day after day she'd faced stronger opponents, and only by becoming more skilled and learning from her failures was she able to keep up despite all her disadvantages. In fact, fair fights were such a rarity, that losing fair and square was near impossible. _Maybe being in an actual battle will help me learn how to use my powers. There are also new attacks I used as Pichu that I haven't tried out yet._ She took a deep breath. She now had a plan, albeit a plan she didn't like and a plan where she would need to improvise and hurt someone. Never before had she been so far away from her comfort zone.

"We're here," Thorax said, landing slowly on the top of a cliff, the very one where Discord learned about the magical throne that soaked all but changeling magic. Thorax pointed at the large structure ahead of him and asked, "This is my home, so… what do you think of it?"

Nica climbed up Thorax's neck, peeking out from between his three horns. What she saw looked… odd, as if someone had turned a small mountain into a creepy castle and then cut it in half and covered with flowers and grass.

"Oh, right…" Thorax said before lowering his head and letting off his passenger. In a burst of green flames, he shapeshifted into a Raichu, chuckling at the surprise on Nica's face as his saddlebags landed next to him. So, what do you think of my home?

Well.. it looks sweet… creepy, but still sweet, Nica said, not meeting his eyes. Please, don't feel offended…

Thorax rolled his eyes. And here I thought I was the one always afraid to hurt others feelings. As for the creepy part, this is what's left from Chrysalis' rule after her defeat. He gestured over to the area with his paw. With the changelings no longer feeding on love, we can finally plant flowers and grass and make this place much more appealing.

Nica tilted her head to the side. What do you mean by 'feeding on love', and what does it have to do with the flowers and grass? How can there be love in the grass?

Thorax rubbed the back of his neck. Well... it's a bit complicated. In short, we need magic to survive, but in the past we'd steal it from other living creatures and even take bits of it from plants and grass. It just happens that emotions often affects the strength of one's magic. That's why stealing it from loving creatures was very filling, especially if the affection and love were given to us. That's why deception became an important part of Chrysalis' arsenal.

Nica rubbed the top of her head. She was a creature specialized in fighting and survival, not in thinking. Understanding complicated stuff proved more difficult than she thought. Can you… repeat that?

Thorax gave his friend a patient smile. To make it simple. We were stealing magic from everything. Stealing magic from loving creatures like ponies was most efficient. But ever since I made friends, something in me changed. It's as if I evolved. I'm never hungry and have enough magic to shapeshift many times with nearly no drawbacks.

Evolved? Nica asked. From what she knew already, Pichu could evolve into Pikachu and next into what she was now. Each evolution made her bigger and most likely affected her power. Yet what Thorax described seemed much more advanced. Resolving an issue of endless hunger and eliminating the need to drain something as important as magic was undoubtedly big.

Anyway… we shouldn't delay. I need to accommodate you in my home so we can rest and start working hard tomorrow. In a burst of green flames, he returned back to normal, picking up the tiny dolls from her friend's tail and placing them back inside his saddlebag. "Want me to give you a ride, or do you prefer to explore on paw?"

Raichu poked her own chest and jumped forward, falling down the cliff with a soft landing.

Thorax bit his lip, but calmed just as quickly. "Your jumping speciality… I keep forgetting about it." Using his wings, he slowly descended down the cliff and followed his companion.

Nica's exploration was interrupted as she sensed an aura coming from… a rock? Curious and confused, she walked on two legs and sniffed the boulder. It smelled like a rock and looked like a rock, but no stone should feel annoyed as this one did. After a closer examination, there didn't seem to be many cracks. The boulder was no bigger than a pony and was surprisingly smooth. At least more smooth than the other ones.

"Is something wrong?" Thorax asked, landing in front of the boulder before looking at it with narrowed eyes.

Nica pointed at it and nodded.

"Let me guess, you think it's not a boulder?" Thorax asked, and she nodded in confirmation. "Do you think someone disguised himself as a rock?" This time Nica nodded at him energetically. With a smug, Thorax poked the stone and said, "You can drop the disguise, Pharynx. You're busted."

Nica observed the green flames that changed the boulder into a dark bug-like creature. She smiled nervously and rubbed her arm, but not from surprise. If Pharynx was indeed the warrior brother that Thorax told her about, she would need to make a good first impression here and now. The bad news… she didn't even get an opportunity to practice the attacks she remembered from her dreams.

Raichu looked between both changelings, finding each surprisingly different. Unlike Thorax, his brother had only three colors. Black body, violet back and wings, and something red on his head that reminded her of scales standing up on top of Spike's head. Upon noticing two big holes in the changeling's legs, Nica took a step back and held a paw to her mouth. Her cheeks turned green.

The challenging growled at her and next glanced up at his taller brother. "Did you warn this thing about my disguise?"

"I didn't. She was the first one to find out before I even sensed your presence," Thorax answered. "Her name's Nica by the way, and she's a Raichu." He looked down at his little friend. "Nica, meet Pharynx, he's my brother I told you about."

Pharynx lowered his head to her face level. "So you noticed me despite my disguise. You're one keen-eyed creature, or is it just a disguise? Number and rank, soldier?!"

Thorax shook his foreleg dismissively. "She's not a changeling, but she can sense emotions. She may even be better at it than we are. Well… maybe..."

"Oh really…" Pharynx said while rubbing his chin, examining the creature from top to bottom. "You beat me at my own game, so I must admit you're not a worthless piece of meat. What are you anyway?"

Raichu was about to speak, but Thorax beat her to it.

"She's a pet that Twilight and Starlight took under their care. She cheered me up when I was visiting Ponyville and agreed to help me resolve the infights in the pack," Thorax explained.

"Oh really? And how can this thing help?" Pharynx slammed his forehooves together. His very glare made Nica take a few hesitant steps backward. "What is needed are strict decisions, punishments and the arrests of all traitors."

Thorax smirked. "Don't worry about that. Dragon Lord Ember taught me how to be more assertive and gave me some advice." He stomped and narrowed his eyes. "I'll show them that my decision is final, and if they refuse to see a reason, I can always turn into a big gorilla!"

Pharynx grinned. "Finally showing some backbone, brother, and here I feared you were completely hopeless." He pointed at Raichu and asked, "But you still didn't answer how this thing can help."

"Well… it's a long story," Thorax said with a sheepish smile.

"Then I don't have time to hear it. I have patrol to finish and other duties afterwards." Pharynx looked at Raichu and hissed. "As for you, you're on our territory so behave yourself. You may be under Thorax's protection, but cause any trouble," he stomped a small stone next to him, cracking it to pieces, "and I'll punish you personally."

Raichu nodded a few times at a quick pace.

"Now hold on a second," Thorax said, but his brother had already started walking away. After taking a deep breath and mustering his courage, he shouted, "I said stop! That's an order!"

Pharynx stopped and turned around, his face calm but impassive.

Nica glanced at Thorax, sensing distress and fear while seeing a face devoid of confidence. It became obvious that he wanted to keep his brother from leaving, but didn't plan ahead.

She gazed at Pharynx and gulped. Commanding his attention on her own seemed near impossible, and if she wouldn't do anything here and now, Pharynx would just leave. If she was going to make a move, it was now or never. Any delays would only reduce her chance of success.

Taking a deep breath, Raichu lowered herself to four legs and approached with firm steps, looking at the changeling with narrowed eyes.

Pharynx didn't move or speak, but his glare and aura was filled with hostility.

Nica pointed at the black changeling and shouted, I challenge you to a battle! And I won't take no for an answer!

Pharynx looked at Thorax and asked, "Permission to speak."

"G-granted…"

"Why is this thing repeating Raichu and Rai? Is this a secret code, or is this creature some kind of moron?"

"H-hey, stop insulting her!" Thorax said with a growing confidence. "This is just how she communicates. I'll translate." In a burst of green flames, he turned himself into a Raichu and approached his no longer smaller companion. So, what is it that you were trying to say?

Nica smiled and approached Thorax, whispering into his ear.

* * *

Pharynx kept staring at the scene, not daring to move. It was an order after all, and part of him was proud of his brother for finally acting like a proper leader. The other part, however, was annoyed. Every second he wasted here doing nothing would be a second more for potential enemies to sneak into the hive or traitors to plan a rebellion. To make matters worse, his brother was now in the shape of a tiny feeble fluffy critter, an ultimate humiliation for a changeling ruler.

What? Are you sure it's a good idea? Thorax asked.

Not really, and I don't like this plan, but it seems to be the best way to impress him, Nica answered.

Well… if that's what you think. I suppose with my brother it can't get any worse.

Pharynx gritted his teeth. Hearing the same words repeating themselves was like a secret code, as if they were talking behind his back, and it was something he really hated. He could turn into a Raichu himself, but he would rather be tortured for hours than become something so unintimidating.

Thorax shapeshifted back into his real form and cleared his throat. "Sir Pharynx, Lady Nica is challenging you to," he paused, struggling to get the following words out of his throat, "a d-d-d-duel…"

"A duel?" Pharynx asked before bursting into laughter, struggling to stand still. Only his years of experience and self-discipline prevented him from rolling on the ground. "If that was meant to be a joke, it was a very amusing one. And if it wasn't… it's still hilarious."

Thorax chuckled. "Well… it wasn't a joke. Lady Nica comes from a distant land, which is somewhere across the ocean. Where she comes from, she's called a pokemon, and pokemon often combat one another. They fight to prove themselves, improve their abilities and gain each other's respect."

"Interesting," Pharynx said, deciding to give some of his attention to this intriguing culture. In fact, it didn't even seem all that different to what changelings used to do, as long as they had enough love to spare for combat.

"When I was telling Nica about my past and the problems I face at home, I also told her about you," Thorax said, struggling to maintain a firm face. None of his emotions were concealed to the senses of a fellow changeling. "Knowing about you from my story, Lady Nica said that you're a strong, loyal and brave warrior who cares about his hive, and she wants to challenge you to earn your respect in battle. She also hope you'll impress her in turn."

Pharynx blinked in confusion, looking between his brother and the fluffy creature. Were they actually serious? While there was much about this 'Pokemon' culture he admired, and Nica seemed respectful towards him, how could he take any of it seriously? Narrowing his eyes and staring at Raichu, he asked, "While I wouldn't mind a battle since I need to keep my skills in shape, and lately finding a sparring partner has become difficult, why should I waste my time and energy on someone so small?" He stomped again, leaving a hole in the ground. "You're as intimidating as a bunny. I would crush you with ease."

Nica shook her head, and next stood on the tips of her rear paws while placing her forepaws on her hips. She puffed out her chest, showing nothing but confidence.

Thorax turned into a Raichu again and asked a few quick questions as Nica answered each of them. Turning back into his full might, he continued, "Lady Nica says that where she comes from, the size of a creature is very misleading. Tiny innocent beings possess enough power to bring mighty giants to their knees."

Raichu poked her chest, forcing a confident smile, but Pharynx sensed fear. Still, it wasn't a fear of being crushed into a puddle by a larger and more dangerous foe, it was… something else. If this creature wasn't afraid of him, what was she afraid of?

"Lady Nica also believes that being intimidating isn't the only option to gain an advantage in battle." Thorax continued, "If you'll allow her innocent and... cute appearance," he gave the critter a dreamy smile," to fool you, you'll lose the battle before it even starts."

Pharynx grinned as his wings buzzed in excitement. "Oh, I see, clever. Making yourself look weak and defenseless to give your enemies a false sense of security, and then strike them with no mercy while their guard is down." He smiled. "I'll be sure to remember that."

Nica and Thorax glanced at each other and smiled sheepishly. This wasn't what they were going for, but it was still progress… right?

"Alright then, I accept your challenge, but don't expect me to go easy on you. Hope you're not just bark and no bite, or else expect lots of broken bones," Pharynx said while taking a fighting stance. His horn was surrounded by a rich green aura and his wings were ready. If his brother really had changed and was going to bring order back into the hive, he needed to be in top shape to deal with those who would still resist. This fluffy creature would serve as the perfect punching bag.


	21. Ch 15,5 - Taste of Battle

**Little Lost Raichu**

 **Chapter 15.5**  
 **-**

 **Taste of Battle**

* * *

Nica untied the collar around her neck, using her tail to lift it towards Thorax who in turn placed it inside his saddlebag. It actually felt odd no longer feeling anything on her neck. Ever since she was given this precious gift, its very presence calmed her down, ensuring her that she would never hurt any innocent creature or adorable little filly with electricity again. Without it she felt… naked.

"I'll… stay on the sideline and judge," Thorax said, walking towards a nearby stone while using it as a cover. "Play nice, and remember that it's just a friendly duel between allies."

"Sorry brother, but your small companion asked me not to underestimate her, or did you translate her words wrong?"

Thorax whimpered, giving his smaller friend a look filled with pity.

Nica took a fighting stance on her four paws, her tail raised threateningly. This was it. Either she would succeed and earn respect, or she would screw up and humiliate herself. One thing was certain, it was too late to back down. She took a deep breath, feeling her heart start to beat faster. _Okay, stay calm. It may be my first fight since I woke up inside a dangerous forest, but I fought a lot in the past. My body is designed for combat._

"Brace yourself!"

Nica took two steps backward, but maintained her stance as her opponent flew up and was now charging at her from above. Her pupils shrank the moment three green fireballs shot from the changeling's horn. She bent her right forepaw slightly and pushed herself to the side, making a few meters distance in a matter of second. _Okay, my reflexes are kicking in. Just stay calm…_ Her thoughts were interrupted when the changeling made a quick turn and was but a meter away from tackling her. In act of reflex, she rolled to the left, feeling the wind on her body from above and dirt from under her.

"So you can actually dodge, good. You have no idea how many incompetent warriors from the hive don't know the meaning of stepping out of the way from approaching blasts," Pharynx said, giving the large critter a proud glance.

Nica looked up and allowed herself to calm a little as her plan seemed to work, but it was still a short-lived victory. If she stayed on the defense and kept evading all his attacks, her opponent would either get bored or annoyed. She needed to go on the offensive, whether she liked it or not. She closed her eyes and thought back to the moments where she had used electricity against the human girl, trying to do the same against the changeling and failing. A few bolts of electricity appeared on the dots on her cheeks and vanished immediately after.

"No counterattack? Am I out of your reach?" Pharynx asked, flying down at a steady pace. "Fine by me, I prefer direct combat anyway." Bursting into green flames, he shapeshifted into a giant bug-like creature and roared.

Nica bit her bottom lip and her ears drooped. Her opponent had suddenly become at least four times bigger while staring at her with five eyes. Its build was wide in the middle, its color violet with black stripes, or maybe black with violet stripes? Not that the color mattered when two large blade-like limbs were on an intercepting course with her body. _Counterattack, counterattack!_ she thought in a panic, thinking back to other moves she'd used as a Pichu. 'Thundershock' didn't work, and next on the line was a 'Quick Attack'. She closed her eyes and ran forward, trying to force a boost to her speed and power the same way she did in the past.

Opening her eyes, she noticed that she was very quick, but felt no different. She actually ran at such speed when she was escaping from the large beast in the forest. Making contact with her large opponent by simply running into him would most likely backfire.

Seeing as one blade was swung in her direction, she turned and dodged, using her speed to circle around the large opponent while evading its blades. Much to her surprise, Pharynx seemed disorientated, struggling to turn fast enough and keep up with her while in such a large body. _It seems I earned myself a few seconds, I can't let them go to waste._

Nica closed her eyes, thinking back to a time when she used 'Spark' as a Pichu. Being surrounded by electricity while tackling was certainly an appealing strategy against a nearby foe. Mimicking her past self, she turned and jumped at the giant monster from behind, pushing it forward a little. After bouncing away from the large beast, Nica's feet pressed against the ground as she forced herself to stop.

Raichu lowered her head in disappointment as she failed once again. Even though she had crashed into her foe with all her speed, her size and mass weren't good enough to accomplish anything. It was one thing to tilt a tree by accident, but against a battle-experienced beast she needed to unleash electricity and she needed to do it now.

Pharynx turned around and shapeshifted into another creature, this one looking like a tiger with two heads, the second head that of a goat, and a snake serving the role of tail. Despite having three heads, only one seemed interested in talking. "Using your speed and small size to outrun me? Clever, but unlucky for you, a chimera is perfect at hunting agile prey," the tiger's head spoke.

Nica gulped and smiled nervously. Speed and agility was all she had, so if those were to fail, she would be in deep trouble. Closing her eyes, she thought of another attack. This one being way more powerful than the last few. But if she failed to perform a weak attack, how was she going to succeed at using a powerful one?

She opened her eyes and leaped to the side, evading the beast's clawed paw, only to push herself backward with a forepaw in time to avoid the snake's bite. Performing a backflip, she landed softly away from her foe. _There's no time to hesitate, I need to at least try!_ Seeing as her foe quickly closed the distance, she jumped with more force, reaching over hundred of meters of height in mere seconds. The newly gained distance didn't seem to help against five fireballs heading in her direction.

"That was a great jump, but it won't help you if you won't fight back," Pharynx said in his changeling's form before once again turning into the chimera, now running in the direction where he expected his prey to fall.

Nica yelped and waved her paws in panic. She was now above the ground with nothing for support, unable to move out of the way of the incoming long-range attack, and at least three fireballs were accurate enough to hit her where she was going to be after two seconds. Using her tail and paws, she braced herself for the impact.

The moment she felt heat and pain in her forepaws and on her belly, she opened her eyes and lowered her guard. Her body rolled in mid air from the recoil for a moment before stabilizing itself. The pain was short-lasting, confirming her theory that her body was greatly strengthened over hundreds of battles. Now focused on the chimera who was ready to jump at her the moment she landed, Nica controlled her own tail, slapping it against the snake's head. Her body bounced backward in recoil, and sand started spreading around her paws.

"You call this fighting? You tickle me at best!" the tiger's head shouted. "You said your size didn't matter, but you're doing a poor job at proving it." He scratched the mix of sand and dirt with his claws. "If you're holding back, stop it immediately! I'll not allow such disrespect!"

Nica's ears drooped and she looked at her foe in sadness. Just as she feared, Pharynx wasn't going to tolerate her if she stayed on the defensive. She needed to attack immediately. Closing her eyes, she ignored the approaching doom and focused on her memories, mimicking her past self. Tightening her paws, she yelled loudly as her body unleashed concentrated electricity, sending numerous bolts ahead of her.

* * *

The chimera stopped running as the pupils in the tiger's eyes shrank. Just a moment after hearing a loud "Raaaaiiiiichuuuuu!" he was greeted by flashing electricity. Caught by surprise, he tried and failed to dodge, feeling electricity go through his entire body, pushing him backward as his clawed paws left trails in the sand and dirt. After a moment of fast breathing, he stood up on his shaking paws and shapeshifted back into his changeling form. "So... you were defensive for so long to anger me... and then attacked the moment I lowered my guard... I'm impressed," he said between breaths.

* * *

Nica opened her eyes, watching in shock upon the marks on the ground left by her electricity. Had she really had such power inside of her all this time? Maybe she couldn't use weak attacks because her body adapted to using only the strongest moves. She trembled at the very idea of the destruction she could cause.

"Ummm… Pharynx, you're not hurt, are you?" Thorax asked.

"Are you kidding? I'm just warming up," Pharynx said before flying up, shooting green fireballs from the air. "Long-range bombardment may not be as accurate while flying quickly, but I want to see you counterattack against a fast-moving target."

Nica bit her lip and started running, leaping and backflipping in her attempts to evade the ranged attacks. For several seconds only one or two of her paws touched the sand at the same time, as she was constantly forced to push herself into another evasion maneuver. In a sense it felt almost like a mix between dancing and one-paw standing.

Nica looked up at the flying opponent while evading, finding herself light as a feather as her body started working on its own. The action, excitement and adrenaline, she felt so alive.

"Don't bother with defense. I won't fall for the same trick again. You may as well attack," Pharynx encouraged, keeping his distance.

The long-tailed critter nodded, taking a short opening to use 'Thunderbolt' once more, this one weaker but faster to pull out. As she expected, it was evaded due to her foe's speed. The exchange continued as both sides used speed and distance to evade each other's strikes.

 _I don't remember any more attacks I used in the past. It seems I can rely only this one for now,_ Nica thought before fully focusing on her opponent while considering her options. There wasn't much she could do at such a distance as both sides had enough time to dodge, but was it a bad thing? She had plenty of stamina, so after ten or fifteen minutes, her opponent would start getting tired. It was actually a type of victory she would prefer. The problem was with Pharynx's character. He was a warrior to the bone and wouldn't be satisfied losing in such a way. Whether she liked it or not, she had to hurt him.

Nica's ears drooped as she started to run forward before jumping towards the changeling at great speed. Using 'Thunderbolt' while shouting her name loudly, she unleashed electricity that vaporized the green fireballs in her way. Getting closer and closer while unable to change her course, she waited til the last second while tracking the changeling's flying trajectory. One weak 'Thunderbolt' proved strong and accurate enough to push Pharynx towards the ground.

The moment Nica landed, she turned around and ran towards the crashing side. Did she use too much power? Was the changeling too vulnerable without shapeshifting into a bigger and more powerful creature? She glanced at Thorax for a moment, who remained calm behind his boulder, which seemed suspicious. Thorax was a very caring leader, so why hadn't he run over to aid his injured brother?

Nica didn't need to wait for an answer for long as Pharynx shapeshifted into the giant bug-like five-eyed creature from before. With a quick calculated leap to the left, she dodged the large blade-like limbs and countered with a weak 'Thunderbolt'. As her opponent was still attacking aggressively, Nica performed a backflip, limiting the strength of her jump as being in the air for too long could give her opponent an opportunity to strike.

* * *

His large size and low agility made Pharynx an easy target as he couldn't fly out of the way of another 'Thunderbolt'. Covered in burns, he supported himself with his blade-like limbs just to stand still, now tired and in pain. Pharynx shapeshifted back into the chimera. "It seems brute-force alone won't cut it. Let's see how you handle a balance between strength and agility, battle-hardened critter!"

Nica stayed calm, her eyes narrowed as she stood on two legs, awaiting the strike. Bolts of electricity started escaping from the dots on her cheeks, while her tail was raised above her head and ready.

Pharynx swung his clawed paw, not fast enough as Raichu leap slightly to the side. His snake's tail went for a poisonous bite, but its mouth was sealed as Raichu's tail wrapped it. The tiger's mouth opened as he tried to sink his sharp teeth into the soft fur with a quick bite, but his prey ducked and ran under his belly.

* * *

Nica wrapped her four paws around the beast's belly and unleashed a weakened 'Thunderbolt'. Using her tail, she pulled the snake, wrapping it around the rear paws of the beast as it lost its balance. Nica had to admit, the chimera's belly and sand made a soft combo. Despite the weight of the beast pressing against her little body, she couldn't call this experience uncomfortable.

Bursting into green flames, Pharynx returned back to normal and flew up for several seconds, only to dive-bomb towards the large critter. Green flames formed around his horn and spread around his body. "Let me show you a very popular strategy among the swarm that we used to invade Canterlot." He gritted his teeth and grimaced.

Nica looked up at the approaching danger and considered her options: She could use 'Thunderbolt' to finish the job as her foe was falling too quickly to dodge. Or maybe she should evade by leaping to the side at the last second, and than strike when her opponent would be wide open? But maybe there was another way to prove herself and end this fight without hurting the changeling ever more.

Spreading her paws and exposing her belly as if inviting her foe to hit it, she awaited the speeding bomb. No fear was weighing her down.

"Nica, what are you doing!" Thorax shouted, hyperventilating in panic. "Dodge, dodge, dodge!"

Two seconds later Nica felt as if a small meteor hit her belly with great force while pushing her into the sand. Her lips shut as she refused to scream.

Green magic and sand spread in a cloud around the impacted area, alongside some electricity.

* * *

Pharynx massaged his forehead and opened his eyes. Even with the changeling magic shielding him, he still felt the impact in his weakened state. He looked down in worry, afraid to see flattened leftovers of fur and flesh. His opponent had proved to be a strong adversary, and killing her was the last thing he wanted right now. He gasped upon seeing a calm smile as the critter was staring at him with no sign of pain… or maybe it was really good at hiding it. He tried to step back, only to grit his teeth as bolts of electricity went through his muscles, finding every attempt to move his own body to be difficult. His eyes became wide from realization. His body was paralyzed.

Suddenly, he felt Raichu's tail wrapping itself around his belly and next aim at his neck with the sharp heart-shaped edge. His legs trembled from exhaustion and pain. There was no way he could free himself and avoid more electricity, and he didn't have enough strength to fight back or enough magic to shapeshift. Paralyzed, hurt and tired, he was at his opponent's mercy.

Raichu stood up and withdrew her tail, standing on the tip of her right rear foot and placing her left forepaw on Pharynx's shoulder. She smiled cheerfully as a few bruises decorated her face and belly.

Pharynx took a few slow breaths and examined his surroundings, finding himself in a hole in the sand. The hole wasn't deep and the material under his hooves wasn't solid, but it didn't mean that his final strike was weak. He'd put a lot of force behind this attack while delivering a direct hit against a much smaller being. Yet a mere look at the critter's face told him that she wasn't tired, and the emotions he sensed confirmed that Nica was no longer in pain. With narrowed eyes, he asked, "You're not tired and can still fight, right?"

Nica nodded, and he could tell it wasn't a bluff.

Pharynx keep staring at the long-tailed creature with a judging stare, only to smile proudly a moment later. "I must say, this was a good fight." He raised his trembling hole-filled foreleg up to his armored chest. "You gave the flesh and magic of this old soldier a solid exercise."

"Pharynx, Nica! Are you both okay?" Thorax asked, towering over them from his higher ground as he looked down into the hole. Without warning, he grabbed them both, standing on his rear legs while holding his brother and the large critter in a hug. "Oh, I was sooooo worried. I'm glad you're both okay." He released them both, only to grab Nica between his hooves, pressing her nose against his muzzle. "Why didn't you dodge? Oh why, why, why?" He released Nica, who landed softly on the sand next to the hole. "And you, you're going into a healing cocoon immediately. No patrol until you're back in shape. Am I clear?"

Pharynx opened his mouth, but closed it a moment later. His brother was showing initiative and he didn't want to ruin it, not to mention that his back and muscles were still stiff, paralyzed, and in pain. Even if being carried on his brother's back into the hive was embarrassing, he was too tired to think about his pride. The critter who defeated him was walking next to Thorax, keeping them company.

"I must say, you're one interesting creature. To think someone this small and lame-looking hid so much power." Pharynx said, his tone more calm and curious.

Nica stopped walking on four paws, now walking on two as she hid a blush behind her left forepaw.

Thorax gazed upon the sky in satisfaction. "It has been so long since you spoke in such a calm tone. No anger, no malice, no annoyance. To think all it took was someone beating you at your own game."

Pharynx rolled his eyes before giving Nica a curious glance. "Are you a soldier where you come from? Or maybe a famous fighter? Are you training diligently everyday to stay in shape?" If he had been defeated in a duel, knowing achievements of his opponent would put his mind at ease. After all, there's no shame in losing against a stronger and more experienced being.

"Maybe she was, maybe not, it is hard to tell," Thorax answered.

"That's a terrible answer!" Pharynx commented.

"Sorry brother, but Nica's memories are still sealed. There's not much she remembers," Thorax explained.

"What?" Pharynx blinked in confusion. Only Queen Chrysalis had enough power and experience to brainwash other creatures, but he didn't remember her having the ability to seal someone's memories. A number of theories started forming in his mind. "Maybe you saw something important and your enemies sealed your memories, or maybe you were too strong of a fighter and the weaklings struck against your mind instead."

Nica shrugged, showing lack of information and clues behind her predicament.

"Hey, Thorax, if her memories were sealed, how did she remember about her own culture? You're not pulling my leg, are you?"

The tall challenging looked around at the curious eyes of his subjects as he was about to step into his domain, or whatever called what was left of Chrysalis' fortress. With no ceiling over their heads, it wasn't much of a building in the first place. Taking a deep breath, he sped up and answered, "Starlight, the pony who helped me overthrown the queen, was the one who damaged the seal, and Nica has been recovering her memories at a slow rate ever since."

Pharynx narrowed his eyes and glanced down at Nica with a judging stare, who looked away with drooped ears, clearly not interested in where this conversation was going. "When you challenged me, did you have all your memories of how to fight?"

Nica glanced at him for a moment and shook her head.

"So you challenged me to a duel, hoping that your instincts and abilities would come to the surface in the heat of combat?" he asked, noticing a hesitant nod. "Does this mean you were using only a part of what you're really capable of?" His eyes widened upon seeing another nod. The creature who dared to challenge him knew she was a strong warrior, but didn't remember how to fight. She challenged him knowing she would be at a great disadvantage, and yet still defeated him with ease.

Should he feel humiliated to be defeated by a little furball who not only beat him without breaking a sweat, but also did so with only a part of her real power? Or should he be impressed by the courage of his opponent for challenging him while at disadvantage?

Pharynx smirked. So many options opened for him. Learning about a new mighty race. Shapeshifting into such species to gain advantage in combat. Maybe he would even train Nica to help her unlock her full potential, and in return she would support the swarm. Having strong allies was important after all.

One thing was certain. Things were going to get interesting.


	22. Ch16 - Patrol

**Little Lost Raichu**

 **Chapter 16**  
 **-**

 **Patrol**

* * *

Boat making… wasn't as easy she had first thought.

Being a Pichu again in her dream, Nica cooperated with her trainer and the rest of the team in making a boat with one sail. Said boat was going to swim over shallow and deep water, so it needed to be at least a bit sturdy.

Being a tiny creature with little limbs and a massive head, holding a hammer alone proved problematic. Happiny faced similar limitations. After all, who would expect an egg with limbs to be a skilled ship builder?

Their starfish companion was too small and too weak to be a good means of transportation between islands, and with no hands or paws, it couldn't use any tools.

The lazy nine-tailed fox just watched them from the sidelines, laying on the sand. Not that Nica expected him to do anything useful outside of saving them in dire situations.

The only capable pokemon seemed to be the grass/poison type, Bulbasaur. His long vines showing great capability for construction and excelled at using tools. In a way, Bulbasaur and Astra did more than 80% of the work, cooperating with each other impressively well.

With the boat finally done after two days of hard work, all that was left was for the human to learn how to actually operate it.

Days of travel and a few 'overboard swimming' situations later, they finally reached the Orange Islands where four challenges and the local champion awaited.

One of the trials started with mountain-climbing, something Nica and Astra did with extreme ease thanks to their years of climbing experience. In fact, climbing over and over again provided Nica with plenty of jumping exercises, making her a master at this field and quite good at avoiding ground type attacks.

Unexpectedly, Ninetales provided assistance at making an iceboat for the local trial, a gesture which Nica found to be heartwarming.

The hardest trial proved to be surfing on a pokemon. Poor Staryu struggled so hard, but there wasn't much it could do against a giant fast-swimming turtle with two water cannons. There was a happy ending though as the Gym Leader allowed an easier trial during the rematch.

Apparently, it was a Gym Leader's job to evaluate skills and experience of a trainer and prepare a proper challenge. It needed to be hard enough to improve skills of the challengers, but not impossible. Thus far the trials and pokemon battles proved to be quite enjoyable, and Nica found her trainer's progress to be admirable.

During their travels, they regularly visited a place called a 'Pokemon Center', a safe haven with free healing and free food for pokemon trainers and their pokemon, as long as said trainers kept earning their badges and participated in tournaments. Every island and city had at least one and was staffed by Nurse Joys. How one large family became responsible for worldwide pokemon-healing was beyond comprehension of this simple Pichu.

There was, however, one place vastly different from the others, a location formed of three small islands that together had only one Pokemon Center and a very unique Nurse Joy. A Nurse Joy that Astra learned to admire.

Nica had to admit, for a human, this Nurse Joy was indeed very special. The most noticeable features were that she was very tan and incredibly strong. Voluntarily traveling between three islands on a kayak thanks to her strength alone, healing both tamed and wild pokemon on three islands and even those living underwater between them. It was exhausting work from morning to night. Were this Nurse Joy a pokemon instead of a human, she would be an extremely tough opponent to fight against.

Inspired by such dedication and strength, Astra begged the hard-working nurse to become her mentor, which she gratefully accepted.

Days, weeks, months of time passed as Astra abandoned her old boat to travel on a kayak instead, struggling greatly to keep up with the superhuman.

Nica didn't complain though. There was still plenty of time before the Orange League, and her trainer not only grew physically stronger, but also gained the ability to swim across the water at great speeds and gained knowledge and experience in pokemon healing. Being able to properly use potions and aid pokemon in the field away from civilization was a skill only rare trainers and pokemon breeders possessed.

Much to Nica's surprise, the Nurse Joy still kept growing stronger, surpassing human limits. The proof came in the shape of a gigantic fish called Magikarp. The first time Astra met Nurse Joy, the Magikarp had over one meter of height and was nearly two meters long, and often jumped onto the land to say Hello to his favourite nurse. Each time the tan human provided the giant fish with food and medicine before lifting and tossing it back into the water.

Two months later, when Astra thanked the Nurse for teaching her and said goodbye, the gigantic fish also arrived to say his farewell, this time being at least 20% bigger, and the Nurse tossed the fish back into the water just as easy. It was as if the Nurse Joy worked this hard just to become strong enough to care for her naval friend, no matter how much he grew. It wouldn't surprise the Pichu if after a few years the giant fish reached two meters in height and became three meters long, probably weighing one ton, and was still not heavy enough to give the tan super nurse a hard time.

Nica had to admit to herself, as distracting as it was, she was going to think fondly of those experiences. Exploring the breath-taking sights while diving underwater to help the pokemon living there. Calming angered pokemon when their fight went too far. Observing a practical use of potions in a pinch. Even time-wasting activities like healing others and enduring one-hour a day lectures and the practice of using potions and antidotes wasn't all that bad… in fact, assisting those in need started to feel somewhat appealing. One thing was certain, Happiny had plenty of fun sharing her vitality with the wounded, learning a trick or two from Chansey on a few occasions.

Equipped with a kayak that the strong nurse kindly gifted them with, Astra traveled to other islands with ease, and this time it was the pokemon's turn to grow stronger.

This time Astra's team participated in a double battle, a test not just of skills but also teamwork.

On one side stood a ground type pokemon with a mask made of a skull and a bone as a weapon, Cubone, teaming up with a powerful Kadabra whose outstanding features were one spoon, a large useless tail, a very long mustache and incredible telekinetic prowess.

Against them stood Happiny, whose 'Ice Beam' was a perfect move against the ground type, while great special defenses could handle 'Kadabra's' psychic powers. Happiny's partner 'Bulbasaur' however was in a poor spot, being absolutely defenseless against 'Kadabra's' might.

If Bulbasaur failed to protect Happiny from Cubone's attacks, or if Happiny failed to protect Bulbasaur from Kadabra's powers, their defeat was guaranteed.

Rarely was Nica impressed by the performance of her other team members as she was always working harder than them, but even she had to admit that Bulbasaur deserved his evolution into the bigger and more powerful Ivysaur after proving his dedication to the team.

* * *

Raichu yawned and stretched her limbs before raising a paw to protect her eyes from the sun as no ceiling was over her head. After another round of stretching and a few deep breaths of fresh air, she patted the bed of leaves, making sure it looked presentable. Not that leaves could rival the softness of the bed and pillow in Twilight's castle, but comfort wasn't something she cared about.

She turned to the side and raised a paw to her face, resisting the urge to puke. While the comfort wasn't a problem as she would even sleep on a rock without complain, the food was a different story.

Deciding to skip her breakfast for now, she stood up and started exploring her surroundings, leaving her saddlebag next to the leafy bed. She was a guest after all, and there was so much to learn.

Primary building material? Stone.

Decorations? Grass, vines and flowers.

Ceiling decorations? Nonexistent. There wasn't a ceiling to begin with.

Residents? Bug-like greenish friendly creatures and bug-like blackish hissing creatures. If Thorax's story was accurate, the blackish ones were the rebellious changelings.

Exploring alone felt less like visiting a friendly nation, and more like checking an old ruin covered in moss.

Raichu's ears straightened upward and her tail started flapping left and right. While the steps behind her were barely audible, the aura she sensed was very noticeable. After performing a sharp turn, she faced the changeling with her tail straightened and aimed at him threateningly. Her muscles relaxed and her glare softened a moment later.

"On guard and aware of your surroundings, very good," Pharynx praised while staring her a proud smile.

Nica kept staring back in confusion. Finding Pharynx and gaining his trust was on her agenda, but for him to visit her was certainly unexpected. Still, why did she react to his presence with hostility? Did yesterday's battle awaken dormant instincts within her?

"I'll be brief. While I found yesterday's combat exercise to be beneficial, it kept me inside of a healing cocoon for a few hours." He pointed at her. "In other words, you cost me a few hours and I expect you to make up for it." With a swing of his foreleg, he grabbed Nica by her shoulder, who yelped in surprise. "Long story short, you'll accompany me on my patrol. You have a keen sight and your senses are sharp. Having an extra pair of eyes is always useful when searching for threats."

Nica nodded, trying to comprehend her situation. The opportunity she'd hoped for had come to her out of nowhere. Patrolling along with Pharynx was just perfect. Still, there seemed to be something odd about the changeling's aura. Excitement, curiosity and a mix of other emotions. It almost felt as if this patrol was an excuse, or maybe Pharynx planned to have his cake and eat it too.

"We're going to start our patrol in twenty… seconds, so if you want to eat something or refresh yourself, better do it fast!"

The moment she was released from the changeling's hold, Nica bit her bottom lip and ran towards her saddlebag, digging out her collar while accidently pushing two dolls onto the bed of leaves. She put the collar on her neck and poked it. Yet there still seemed to be something she needed...

"Time's up," Pharynx said before picking up the Raichu, throwing her over his head onto his back. His wings buzzed as he now hovered over the ground. "We'll start with air recon, so keep your eyes open for any suspicious activity, got that?"

Nica nodded, standing on her rear paws as she balanced herself on the changeling's back. She quickly dropped to four paws the moment her ride flew at quick speed, but balanced herself on two right after.

She didn't exactly understand what the changeling meant by saying 'suspicious activity', but she could always guess.

* * *

"Nica, where are you?" Tiny Starlight asked, perched on a leaf with the alicorn doll by her side. The larger critter was nowhere to be found. Taking a few steps, she walked from leaf to leaf while examining her surroundings, looking up at the towering walls. The view of the changeling's hive proved way more intimidating at her current size. Vines alone seemed to be the size of trees.

Both ground and the leaf under her hooves started to tremble and noise of crashing steps reached her ears. Upon noticing a few approaching changelings, she stood on her rear hooves, waved her forelegs and shouted, "Excuse me! Have any of you seen a long-tailed critter with rabbit-like legs, white fluffy belly and… hey, careful with the goods!"

Much to Starlight's surprise, she was raised up to the changeling's muzzle, which seemed big enough to sit on. The good news was the green color of the present changelings, meaning that they were probably friendly and wouldn't steal anything from the saddlebag. The bad news however were their wide grins.

 **"Are you a magical doll, or a tiny pony? Can ponies even get this small?"**

 **"You're so cute and cuddly!"**

 **"I'm totally making a doll based on you during the craft-time."**

 **"Can I paint you a life-sized art? How good are you at modeling?"**

 **"You look like Starlight, the one who stood up against the queen. Are you her tiny relative? Or did you accidentally shrink yourself with magic?"**

Tiny Starlight smiled nervously. While she'd planned to visit Thorax someday and have a tour of his home, this certainly wasn't how she'd imagined it. Taking a tiny breath, she gestured at herself and spoke, "First off, my name is Starlight Glimmer, the one who _helped_ liberate your hive from the evil queen. Secondly, I'm still in Ponyville, I'm just possessing this doll with a spell to stay in contact with my friend."

 **"Can I play with you?"**

 **"Can I cuddle you?"**

 **"Can I rub your cute little belly?"**

Starlight blushed. That was her cue to leave.

The tiny pony became motionless and started looking more like an actual doll as several disappointing frowns filled the air.

* * *

After a few minutes of air-patrol, Nica now observed the changeling hive from a cliff, and she had to admit, it was a great observing spot, showing Thorax's kingdom and its surroundings.

"Time to check the perimeter from the ground, so no more riding on my back. Just keep your eyes open and cover me," Pharynx said, gesturing for Nica to follow him towards the forest. "Those trees make a great hiding spot for hostile forces, but my brother refuses to cut them, so we need to check the area personally."

Nica nodded, following the changeling's example as she walked from tree to tree, scanning for noises and auras. Her perfect opportunity didn't prove as perfect when she realized that she left her notepad and writing tools in her saddlebag, leaving her with no means to communicate.

"So far so clear," Pharynx said as he hovered above the ground before pushing himself through branches and leaves, occasionally having a branch being stuck in his holes. Peeking from the top of a tree, he gazed down at Raichu and asked, "Found anything down there?!"

Nica looked up and shook her head. Nothing so far. The fact that she needed to report her progress at least once per minute told her that Pharynx was overly cautious. Or he probably didn't trust her enough to leave her out of sight.

"Ugh, I can't understand you! Nodding and shaking your head just won't do." He landed in front of Nica with a loud thump, his eyes narrowed. "As much as I want to puke at the very idea of turning into something like you, I can't deny your prowess and agility, so I'll give it a chance."

Nica rubbed the top of her head. Was he really planning to…

In a burst of green flames, Pharynx shapeshifted into a Raichu, though Nica noticed a few features that didn't match up.

Size? He seemed slightly taller than her.

Shape? No visible changes there.

Paws? Equipped with long claws, certainly a feature she lacked and was happy for it.

Tail? Different at the end. Instead of the heart-shaped edge, it was pointy and ready to stab.

Face? Filled with scars.

Pharynx stretched and examined himself. Hmmm… It actually doesn't feel half-bad. He poked the sharp part of his tail and next slammed it into the nearby tree, leaving a little thin hole in it. Lacks in strength, but makes up with flexibility. Once I learn how to attack with electricity, this body may actually become useful.

That's… good… I suppose? Nica said, somewhat taken aback by the scars. Still, it was way better than seeing those creepy holes in his legs.

Pharynx glanced left, right and behind, making sure he was alone, and commanded, Now I need you to attack with electricity. Just target a tree or something so I can mimic your technique.

Nica closed her eyes and massaged her forehead. A few quick memories of her practicing with her team flashed in her mind. She wasn't a Pichu but a Raichu this time around, and shadow-like silhouettes of her team stood before her, radiating in might, each member looking towards her for guidance. Her vision quickly blurred, too quickly for her to learn anything useful, but what she remembered was her enthusiasm. Teaching and training with her friends was something she enjoyed a lot.

Hey, wake up!

Nica opened her eyes, finding herself being shaken by the fellow Raichu. S-sorry… just had a short memory.

Memory? Oh, right, I almost forgot about the seal. Do you need a moment? Pharynx asked, his voice calm.

 _Do I need a moment? Was he actually concerned about me?_ Nica thought before shaking her head. She started untying her collar and gently placed it under a nearby tree. Watch closely. One look at Pharynx's face showed his deep focus and concentration. Tightening her paws, Nica yelled her name and unleashed bolts of electricity towards the sky in a blinding spectacle. The bright light and noise of thunder filled the forest.

Got it, Pharynx said before aiming at a tree in a distance. If there's something changelings are good at, it is at mimicking others. He grit his teeth and repeated the body movements and every action of his female companion, screaming "Raiiichuuuuu…!" while unleashing electricity. The tree wasn't burned to a crisp though, as Nica got in the way and took the attack upon herself. What are you doing? Are you crazy? He pointed at Nica accusingly, noticing only a few tiny burns on her spotless fur. You should dodge long-range attacks, not run into them. Explain yourself!

I couldn't let you damage this innocent nice-looking tree. She approached the towering tree behind her and gently stroked its surface. What if animals were living in or on it? Can you not damage or harm anything in this forest, pretty please.

Pharynx massaged his forehead and sighed. Alright. My brother wouldn't be happy if I destroyed anything here anyway. He narrowed his eyes and looked up at the towering trees. I'll practice your electric attack later in a deserted area, away from this forest. For now I better test this body's agility.

Nica flinched before running and stopping herself very close to Pharynx, her face filled with panic. Please, wait! I must warn you about something important.

Speak!

Be very, very, _very_ careful. She poked the top of his head. When jumping, do it very gently. Trust me, your head and everything nearby will be better for it.

Pharynx smirked. Noted. He stood on the tip of his rear paw and jumped, reaching and poking the closest branch of the tree. You weren't kidding. With a quick movement of his paws, he ran up to the top of the tree, jumping to another and then another, leaping between branches as numerous leaves fell to the ground.

Nica gasped, not believing her eyes.

Pharynx approached on two legs and rubbed his fluffy chest. So, what do you think? Not bad for my first try?

Not bad? You're a natural. It took me days before I stopped crashing into ceilings or walls! Nica said, nearly yelling into the changeling's face.

What can I say, I'm an experienced warrior. I adapt quickly," Pharynx explained, giving the female Raichu a grin of superiority. A little revenge for losing to her. "Got you." He poked her nose with his paw. "The truth is, while I can copy your body, I can't copy your experiences, so my jumps are way weaker than yours. Though I must admit that I rarely expand my arsenal, sticking to guns I know. It has been years since I bothered to learn something new."

Nica laughed cheerfully before grabbing her collar from the grass and putting it on her neck.

By the way, why do you keep putting that on? Seems like a big waste of time. Pharynx asked, Is this collar just a stupid decoration that lesser creatures bother to wear, or is there more to it?

Nica's ears drooped and she looked to the side.

Why are you so depressed all of the sudden? He groaned and turned around, now walking deeper into the forest. We're wasting time, let's resume our patrol. You can answer on the way."

Nica followed, gathering courage to speak as she repressed her sad memories. Starlight Glimmer and Princess Twilight Sparkle… they made this collar for me to absorb my electricity. It's a safety measure.

Absorb your electricity, whatever for? Pharynx asked, not bothering to look at his ally, his attention focused on a small hole in the tree. He frowned upon noticing a squirrel running in panic away from its little home.

To keep everyone safe, should I have an electrical surge. I'm still learning how to control my powers, and I don't want to hurt anyone ever again.

Pharynx stopped and turned around, now gazing at the collar with narrowed eyes. You do realize that by wearing it, you make yourself open for an ambush. Why bother to restrain your biggest strength?

Because I don't want to hurt anyone! Nica shouted, resisting the urge to cry. Her breathing became fast and unstable. The ponies fed me, gave me shelter and took care of me. I wish for nothing more than to be useful to them and to protect them, but my powers are still dangerous. I already hurt many young innocent fillies and colts because I couldn't control my electricity, and if I need to wear this collar for the rest of my life, so be it!

Pharynx raised an eyebrow. So you hurt a few brats, big deal, it will toughen them up. He could sense anger growing in his companion, but he wasn't going to sugarcoat his words. You possess the ability of a strong warrior, and once you recover your memories, you'll be worth more on the battlefield than hundreds of those incompetent Royal Guards we beat up a long time ago. Hurting a few brats in the process seems an acceptable casualty.

Feeling as if her blood had started to boil, Nica ran closer and wrapped her tail around Pharynx's neck, pushing him against the tree. How dare you?! What's the point of becoming strong if I hurt those I want to protect?

Pharynx gritted his teeth, using his paws and tail in an attempt to free himself from Nica's hold. Despite copying her body while improving it slightly, there were things he couldn't copy. It didn't matter if he shapeshifted into a Wonderbolt or a weather manager, in the end he just gained pegasus flight and ability to control weather. How good a flier he could be depended of his own skills. How well he could control weather depended on how much he would practice it. Turning into a Raichu gave him the ability to use electricity, great speed and solid jumping, but he could tell there was a large gap between them.

How would you feel if I accidentally hurt your fellow changelings? Or if you hurt them by accident?

Pharynx unleashed a 'Thunderbolt' in an attempt to push Nica back, and yet she held her ground, ignoring the electricity as the grass under her feet burned. Feeling more annoyed than threatened, he answered, Changelings were once a fearsome swarm! Even if we hurt each other from time to time, we became stronger for it. He frowned. Though if you hurt them, even by accident, I would punish you accordingly. Unless you challenged them to a fight and they accepted, then it is ok."

Nica gritted her teeth, struggling to contain her anger. Thorax told me how hard you always worked to keep the hive safe. Whenever a hostile creature attacked and hurt a few changelings, what did you do?

I protected them, risking my own life! And I punished the hostile creature for every scratch on my brethren!

Nica took a deep breath, weakening her hold on Pharynx's neck. Would you still do it even now when most changelings are more peaceful and soft?

Of course I would! Why do you think I follow my brother's leadership? Under Queen Chrysalis we were strong and dangerous, but death of starvation was quite common. We couldn't even shapeshift often because of our limited magic. Thorax weakened the hive in terms of strength and defenses, but most changelings now possess more love than ever before. If I won't protect them, who will?

* * *

Nica wiped tears from her face and smiled as she released Pharynx, who massaged his neck and groaned. She could sense an aura of hostility, but also something resembling respect. As much as she wanted to apologize for her outburst, there was still something to confirm. You said you'd risk your own life to protect members of your hive from danger, so you must really care about them. Upon seeing a firm nod, she asked, Then tell me, why is it bad when a non-changeling threaten the hive, but it is fine when you're doing it?

W-what? I threaten them? Don't be ridiculous!

Nica placed her forepaw on Pharynx's shoulder, who slapped it away. Thorax told me a lot. For example, how many changelings now wish to live peacefully. For them, your bullying is the biggest threat.

Pharynx crossed his paws, looked to the side and asked in a sarcastic tone, And what do you expect me to do? Change like the rest of them? Become a soft and flower-loving loser while the hive loses what's left of its defenses?"

Nica shook her head, choosing her words carefully. I'm not asking you to change completely, but maybe adapt a little. Isn't a changeling supposed to be good at adapting? Upon seeing how she caught Pharynx's curiosity, she sat under a tree and explained, The hive is allied with ponies and no longer needs to steal magic or love to survive, so changelings no longer need to be so aggressive. Just consider the feelings of those you protect and be more gentle. If they don't see you as a bully, they'll feel safer in your presence and trust you more.

Pharynx turned around and crossed his arms. If I start going easy on them, they'll become even softer. No one will know how to defend themselves. Even if ponies are no longer our food source, there are still monsters in the badlands that in the past were afraid of the mighty swarm. If they learn how weak we have become, they'll add us to their menu. Not to mention that Queen Chrysalis is still out there, planning her revenge, and that's when she's the most dangerous.

Then talk with your brother about it. If you stop being bossy and pushy and instead tell Thorax your concerns, maybe you both can find a compromise, Nica suggested. Her ears drooped upon hearing the answer.

Pfff… a compromise? Don't be ridiculous. Like that will ever happen. Using his tail, he pulled Nica's forepaw, forcing her to stand. You should be helping me, and so far you're slowing me down. Focus on patrolling.

Nica tapped her forepaws nervously and nodded. Maybe Pharynx would warm up to the idea. Slowly but steady she was making progress, so there was no need to rush. Patience and earning his trust seemed to be the best course of action.


	23. Ch 16,5 - Deeping Bonds

**Little Lost Raichu**

 **Chapter 16.5**  
 **-**

 **Deeping Bonds**

* * *

Half an hour passed in silence as Nica sniffed the area around the rabbit-holes and checked bush after bush, while her companion jumped from tree to tree, scaring a few birds and critters as a side effect.

The silence was broken when both Raichu left the forest, finishing their patrol with no hostiles found. Unless a few small birds, bunnies and mice would be considered a threat to the mighty changeling's hive.

Pharynx spoke with a nervous tone, I have been thinking… You seem to know a lot about me from my brother, but all I know about you is that your memories have been sealed and that you wear a collar to restrain your electricity. He pointed towards the desert area with nothing but sand and stone formations. Once we get to our next patrol perimeter, you may as well… you know… just to pass time... He returned back to his changeling form in a burst of green flames, gesturing for Raichu to climb up onto his back.

Nica smiled cheerfully and perched herself on the changeling's back, waiting for her ride to arrive at the desert and transform again.

She walked side by side with a fellow Raichu. There wasn't much she remembered of her past, but what she remembered she was willing to share.

* * *

... and then my trainer, Astra, told me to stop evolving. She later explained that the more power one poses, the greater their responsibility, Nica said, jumping from a stone formation while trying to keep up with Pharynx. Once her rear paws landed on the rocky ground, she continued, Being a Pichu for so long meant that all of my opponents were more powerful and almost every fight was a challenge. I still don't remember when I evolved, but according to what my trainer said, I had to prove myself worthy of evolution.

Pharynx laughed. It had been so long since he was in such a good mood. Under Queen Chrysalis' rule, enjoyment came from achieving victories and capturing enemies, yet the Queen's overconfidence overshadowed her great strategical mind, costing them many victories. Under Thorax's rule, he no longer had subordinates to cooperate with. Those who prefered the old days wanted him to become the leader, which meant betrayal, while those who choose to live peacefully were annoying to be around. Until now there was no one he could trust.

He didn't want to admit it, but having a companion to talk with was very enjoyable. They had different opinions, true, and a hour ago it caused an argument, but he didn't mind.

I think my trainer is right. If Princess Cel...stia… evaded Chryss...lis' attack and counterattacked, she could have defeated the evil queen with raw power or with the help of her loyal ponies, stopping the invasion. Since she failed, Twilight and her friend had to fight a losing battle against hundreds of invaders. And if Chrysis didn't lower her guard in the end in her arrogance, Equestria would have fallen.

It's Queen Chrysalis, Pharynx corrected, feeling as his paws stepped from the solid stone onto the hot sand, his eyes now scanning the sea of sand before him. Also, I must agree with you and that trainer of yours. Failures of powerful warriors and leaders is enough to bring down their nation. He kicked the sand and groaned. This is why I try to do my job the best I can. I only wish my brother did the same.

Your brother may not be a perfect leader, but he's trying hard and learned a bit from the Dragon Lord. And I have to point out that you made your fair share of mistakes, Nica commented with confidence in her voice. My trainer's mentor, a very strong Nurse Joy, when teaching how to use the kayak, she always pointed out the importance of balance. When we dived into the water to help pokemon living there, or when we traveled between islands to assist pokemon and humans, she often said that her hard work and hurting muscles are worth it whenever she sees the grateful faces of those she helped.

Nica pointed at the hive in the distance and then at Pharynx. I listened to your side and his side of the story, and you both want to help in your own way, but your differing methods are both improving and hurting the hive. I believe that a compromise would help to find this perfect balance that will make everyone strong and happy at the same time.

Pharynx gave Nica a patient smile, thinking to the relationship between her and her trainer, and between Astra and her mentor. A cooperation between trainers and their pokemon seemed like a teamwork between a strategist and his soldiers. Both needed to do their best for mutual benefits. In the swarm there was no place for officers that didn't know how to fight, but considering how easily Nica defeated him without access to her full arsenal, he couldn't deny that such cooperation was efficient. The trainer had one job and did it well.

Anyway, I still don't know what happened in between. Memories of my past end with me being a tiny Pichu, traveling between Orange Islands with my trainer, and starts with me as a Raichu crashing into the ground with extreme speed, only to run away from a giant hungry beast. Even now I'm still amazed how much my body can endure. I don't even get tired.

That's because you're using only a fraction of what you're capable of. Until yesterday you didn't even know how to use 'Thunderbolt'. He poked Nica's side and shot her a proud smile. I bet you faced hundreds opponents, all of them as strong if not stronger than you. It's no wonder you don't get hurt and tired after that. He bumped Nica's paw with his own.

* * *

Nica blushed, hiding it behind her paw. Her goal to gain Pharynx's trust to solve a friendship problem was pushed aside as she actually started to enjoy his company. Not that she approved of Pharynx's aggressive nature, but she could tell that her words were slowly reaching him.

Look at that, a hostile beast, Pharynx said, pointing ahead at a two-headed dog-like creature.

Nica protected her eyes from the sun with her forepaw, her eyes narrowed as she stared in the pointed direction. The beast's fur color was similar to the surrounding sand, providing the predator with camouflage, but her senses still picked an aura of hostility.

Usually, I turn into a giant monster to intimidate my foes and then fight them, but this time I'll test the strategy you suggested. Just stay here, cover yourself in sand and watch. In a burst of green flames, he transformed into a little white bunny and ran towards the beast.

Nica lowered herself and observed the scene with full attention, already knowing how this was going to end.

As the orthros approached with saliva dripping from its mouth onto the hot sand, the bunny trembled, faking fear until the beast was close enough. In a burst of green flames, the little creature transformed into his favorite form, delivering an uppercut with his blade-like limbs. With the beast caught off guard and pushed away, he shapeshifted into a Raichu and sent out bolts of electricity, smirking in amusement as the orthros ran away with its tail between its legs. He turned around to look at Nica. It worked better than expected. It's not the first time I fought an orthros, but I just beat him in record time.

Nica's ears drooped at she observed the retreating creature in pity. While predators were a threat to Thorax and his subjects, and scaring them away was necessary, was hurting them really the only way? Her train of thought was interrupted though the moment the Raichu in front of her collapsed. She ran closer and raised Pharynx's head with her paw. Are you hurt, tired or thirsty? Do you need water? She stared at him in concern and next looked at Thorax's home in the distance, considering her options. She closed her eyes the moment Pharynx bursted into green flames, returning to his changeling form. Nica's paw trembled for a moment as the weight of a changeling proved much greater than the weight of a Raichu.

Pharynx forced himself to stand up and shook his hole-filled foreleg dismissively. "I'm fine, just a bit tired. Shapeshifting isn't for free, and the stronger form I maintain, the faster I run down my reserves." He patted Nica's forehead. "Your body may be small, but it's quite powerful."

Nica sighed in relief, but then rubbed the top of her head. When Thorax had turned into Raichu to talk with her, he had maintained his form for more than an hour, not being tired in the least. So why would a seasoned veteran like Pharynx get tired so quickly? She narrowed her eyes, making a mental note to ask Thorax about the side-effects of shapeshifting.

"Let's continue our patrol, and once we're done in this area, we can have a drink of fresh water," Pharynx said, smirking. "Just try to keep up."

* * *

The stars and moon shone brightly in the sky, sharing its light with the hive as most changelings were deep asleep, which included Pharynx himself.

Nica didn't sleep just yet though, carrying the seasoned veteran on her tiny back while searching for a free sleeping spot. Her paws trembled with each step as she fought against the cold weight. It didn't surprise her when Thorax's brother took her for a night patrol, only to fall asleep from exhaustion a few hours later. Not that Nica minded as she still had plenty of stamina to spare, but her tense muscles begged her a little break.

Still unfamiliar with the new environment and unable to find Pharynx's sleeping spot, she brought him to where she was accommodated. After placing the changeling on her bed of leaves, she stroked him gently and perched herself on his hard belly, hoping her fur would provide him with some heat during the cold night. Curling herself into a ball, she closed her eyes and fell asleep.

While solving a friendship problem between Thorax and his brother apparently wasn't going to be resolved in just two days, she could tell that Pharynx was slowly opening up to her. There was much she didn't like about the aggressive and violent changeling, but under his rough character she found dedication, loyalty and a will to put his own safety on the line for others.

At first she wanted to be useful to ponies by any means necessary while helping Thorax out of pity, but now helping the two brothers get along became personal. Should it take days, weeks or even a month didn't matter, she was going to give it her all.

* * *

Being a Pichu again, Nica was standing on her trainer's shoulder, paws on her hips and head raised in pride. A cheering crowd in the large stadium filled her with inspiration. While to a human it was just a large stadium, to her it looked like a gigantic fortress filled with crowds of huge creatures, which only reinforced her feelings that the next fight was going to be big.

According to her trainer, the Orange League was unique as it required only four badges instead of eight. Instead of a tournament with preliminary rounds to pick the sixteen best trainers, there was a champion accepting challengers one by one. It was like a mini league, easier to win and not as popular, but a fresh start for every trainer.

After a quick hand-shake between Astra and the local champion, both trainers walked towards marked spots on either end of the field, facing each other with the cheering crowd in the background. A small pool filled with water was in the middle of the battlefield, surrounded by ground and rock formations.

Nica looked up at the large screen displaying a picture of the local champion with six darkened pokeballs next to him, most likely to show the audience what pokemon had been used or defeated. Another picture on the screen was of Astra with four darkened pokeballs next to her, a sight that planted a seed of worry in Pichu's mind. Not only was their team made mostly of unevolved pokemon with Ivysaur being the only exception, they were also outnumbered six to four.

Nica's worries came to fruition when she regained consciousness inside a Pokemon Center, later learning from her trainer that the champion still had two pokemon left in the end. There was a positive aspect to their loss however as the tiny Happiny had evolved into Chansey, a reward for defeating two fully evolved pokemon while enduring multiple special attacks in the process. Chansey was still egg-shaped, but instead of being tiny and rounded, she was nearly as tall as Astra and way wider. Nica learned personally about how smooth Chansey's skin was from an enthusiastic hug.

Feeling experienced enough with a somewhat competent team by her side, Astra used her kayak and strength to travel towards Alola, ready to learn more about her parents. Her home and Guardian's HQ were on a Poni Island in secret locations, away from the public eyes, two perfect places to start an investigation.

Ninetales was balanced on the backside of the kayak, wary of water due to him being a fire pokemon. With his pokeball destroyed long ago by his own flames while refusing to join Astra's team, defeating his fear of water became a must.

Nica sat in front of her trainer, writing on a notepad despite the shaking of the boat, presenting her trainer with a few questions she had wanted to ask for a while.

Astra stopped for a moment to read before giving Pichu a patient smile. "I already told you. I didn't find any pokemon I hoped for during my travels between islands to add into the team." Upon seeing a serious glare that wasn't going to leave Nica's face, she sighed. "Listen… I know how it feels to be abandoned, and a pokemon trainer can lead only six pokemon at once." She looked to the side, staring at the descending sun on the horizon with the water reflecting its light.

"Every pokemon I'll capture, I plan on training for the rest of my life. Even if I catch more than six, I'll simply switch between them regularly." She took a deep breath and looked down at Pichu, who was now calmer than before. "Staryu, Chansey, Ivysaur and you, I'll never abandon any of you, that's why I'm so hesitant with expanding my team. I need pokemon that will benefit us in the long run and I want to choose carefully."

Nica nodded, now understanding her trainer even more. Astra didn't care about quick results, even if it meant handicapping herself. Only using four pokemon when battling against a local champion, not allowing her pokemon to evolve until they proved themselves against the odds, years used for reading and studying before going on an actual adventure. Her trainer didn't care about losing numerous battles, as long as it would make the team stronger for the future.

* * *

Every hope Astra had on reuniting with her parents vanished without a trace after a few hours of investigation.

A small village where most 'Guardians' were accommodated with their families… abandoned and covered by dust.

A secret base located behind a secret passage in between Poni Canyon and an altar of the legendary pokemon, devoid of skilled combatants and their pokemon.

The base itself had suffered damage in multiple locations, from cracks to holes on the floor, most likely leftovers of battles from years ago. Most equipment had been looted, and the only leftovers were some old prototypes and gadgets in the underground laboratory that didn't seem useful enough to steal.

A mighty base with barracks, a training facility, laboratory, its own solar panels and generators, radar and a small airport for helicopters and flying pokemon, now was unaccommodated and empty. Astra and her team being the only ones walking through the empty halls.

Ninetales sniffed the floor, desperately trying to catch the scent of his trainer. His ears drooped and a sad whimpering kept escaping his mouth.

Astra's only clues proved to be video tapes from secret cameras that her father once told her about, most likely missed by whoever raided this place.

Nica accompanied her trainer the entire time, listening to her in an attempt to understand her discoveries. Apparently police officers and Officer Jennys' were arresting Guardian members on the video tapes, accusing them for going rogue and even assassinating their own commanding officers.

She could do little but stare as her trainer cried upon finding gravestones of her parents located nearby the base. A small graveyard for Guardian members who had fallen during their duties. Her ears drooped and she felt aching in her heart. While in the past she didn't care for the human girl, thinking only about herself and her desire for adventure, their bond had grown stronger over the next years. Astra demanded a lot of her, but always treated her with respect and was a great teacher, even asking for opinions and sharing beliefs. Nica could no longer distance herself.

Ninetales cried as well, no doubt wishing for nothing but to burn to the bare bones whoever was responsible for taking his trainer's life.

The gloomy atmosphere lasted for hours as Astra and Ninetales kept walking between empty rooms of the base, searching for clues with red, puffy eyes and faces covered by tears.

"I… I don't believe it…"

Nica and Ninetales looked at Astra, hearing her speak for the first time ever since finding the gravestones of her parents.

"My mom and my dad… they always praised dedication... and loyalty… of their men… there's no way… no way any of them would betray them," she said, still sobbing. After wiping her face from tears and gathering her resolve, she looked at her pokemon and continued, "My parents left me on an island to protect me from criminals. They expected something terrible might happen, but this must be one big farce! I don't believe what the police on the tapes said, even for a second!"

Ninetales nodded. Fighting in many regions against an organized crime required a lot of traveling and operating in many places at the same time. My trainer always cooperated with other veterans, and I didn't see a single traitorous bone in them! He growled. Accusing them of going rogue is nothing less than idiocy.

Astra looked between Pichu and Ninetales, staring them in the eyes. "My parents dedicated their lives to keep selfish and evil people from abusing the power of pokemon, and they fell before achieving it…" She tightened her fist. "But I'll continue what they started. I'll avenge them!" She slammed her fist into a wall, leaving a few cracks on it as her work with the strong nurse bore some fruits. "I almost lost my chance to become a pokemon trainer, forced to spend years on an island. My parents were taken away from me… but I won't give up!" She pointed at Pichu. "I'll make you strong, partner, and we'll fight back together, side by side." She stomped. "I'll train a powerful team and we will shield others. No one else will have to suffer as I did…"

Ninetales howled as the temperature around his body grew at a quick pace, forcing a few drops of sweat to fall down Pichu's forehead.

Astra knelt before Ninetales, staring at him with pleading eyes. "I know you don't like me, but I beg you, lend me your strength. It will take time and preparation until we'll be ready, but I swear, we'll have our revenge, just… give me a chance!" She grit her teeth, her stare filled with insanity. "I beg you!"

Ninetales kept staring the human in the eyes for a moment before nodding. His tails straightened upward in an aggressive stance. With his pokeball burned by his own flames long time ago, there was nothing to prevent Astra from capturing him. I shall join you… but first let me experience your progress. Show me how much your team surpassed your mother's top pokemon!

Astra gave Pichu a firm stare, who nodded in return, stepping forward to fight against the powerful fox.

While Nica's opponent was fully evolved and had years of experience, for the past few years the Ninetales didn't bother to train, always sitting on the sidelines unless the situation became dire. The gap in power between them shrank considerably, and it in the end, fighting a supreme opponent wasn't all that different from what she had been doing until now. In fact, a chance to give the arrogant fire-breathing fox a lesson was very appealing.

* * *

Nica pushed herself up to a sitting position, the sun not yet raised on the horizon. Her breathing and heart-rate hastened as she held forepaw a on her chest. Drops of sweat covered her forehead.

As memories from the recent dream were still fresh in her mind, Nica felt tears sliding down her cheeks on their own.

It was one thing to suspect that something terrible happened to her trainer's parents, but seeing Astra broken in front of the gravestones of her loved ones… If she had to choose, it was a memory Nica didn't want to recover.

After a moment of stroking her tail, she perched herself on the leaves with Pharynx nowhere to be found. She closed her eyes, only to open them again. After a few minutes of lying and star-gazing, she stood up and walked towards the desert, hoping that an hour of running and fresh air would calm her down. The air at night near the changeling's hive seemed colder than the one in Ponyville, but she liked it this way. It reminded her of home and family.

"Can't sleep?"

Recognizing Pharynx by voice alone, Nica stopped running and turned around, her eyes adapted to the night just enough to notice a dark silhouette as the changeling's black chitin camouflaged his presence.

"I sensed your depression from miles away. Was it a harsh memory returning, or is it for some stupid reason and you're just acting like a crybaby?"

Nica frowned and turned around. While she usually tolerated Pharynx's mean remarks, this time she wasn't in the mood.

"So it is something serious." In a burst of green flames, he turned into a Raichu. Once close enough, he raised Nica's chin with his paw, now looking into her eyes. You're quite a reliable partner, and I can't allow your morale to drop. So, what's the problem?

Nica sat and perched herself on the sand as her ears drooped. Do you remember how I told you about my trainer's parents, how they were fighting those who wanted to use pokemon powers for crime?

Pharynx nodded, still standing and on guard as if expecting an ambush. Maintaining order and dealing with traitors is important.

Nica continued in a sombre tone, Once I and the rest of the team became a bit stronger, Astra decided to search for her parents, only to find their gravestones. She took a deep breath, grabbing her tail and rubbing it nervously. During her investigation, Astra found out that police arrested the guardians for killing their leaders, calling them traitors, but…

Your trainer thinks it was a set up?

Nica nodded, caught of guard as she stared at her changeling friend in confusion.

You once said that Astra's parents were very competent. The best way to deal with stronger opponent is with deception and trickery, Pharynx explained. Changing into your foe to spread distrust or start an infight was an old fashioned but an efficient strategy in the hive. Though it took serious acting skills, which only rare changelings had.

Nica whimpered. My trainer decided to avenge her parents and continue their work, but I fear she was still feeling pain and depression, and just suppressed it. She wiped more tears that slid down her cheeks. I know it happened in the past… but…

* * *

Pharynx rubbed the back of his neck nervously. Until now he didn't care about others' feelings, with his brother being the only exception. Keeping the hive safe and running was the most important thing. But in this one case he felt something he hadn't experienced for a long time: pity. Astra's parents performed their duty, only to fall to the cunning strategy of their enemies. Astra herself, while still young, had enough courage and dedication to seek vengeance and continue where her parents failed. He had to respect that.

He looked back at Nica, sensing even stronger depression than before. Considering how strong this Raichu was, she no doubt performed her duty and fought by Astra's side for a long time, earning her evolution against the odds. There was no reason to cry over a comrade who lost her parents, it wasn't her fault after all… so why was she still so sad over it?

Pharynx sighed and approached Nica, looking to the side as he placed his paw on her shoulder. It was what the soft creatures did to cheer each other up, right? He could at least try doing the same if it meant improving a fri—partner's morale.

Nica smiled lightly and pressed the side of her face into Pharynx's fluffy chest, who groaned in response, but didn't resist.


	24. Ch17 - Dreams

**Little Lost Raichu**

 **Chapter 17**  
 **-**

 **Dreams...**

* * *

With a resolve to grow stronger and continue her parents' work, Astra participated in trials set by captains in the Alola region, defeating four Kahunas in order to gain more experience. The pleasant atmosphere of the popular vacation spots and friendly residents helped in dealing with her depression, if only a little bit. What kept her going the most was her goal though. If she wanted to defeat those who outsmarted her parents, she needed to be ready for anything.

Nica didn't bother with any relaxing activities as she had her own share of fun, like performing a Z-move called 'Gigavolt Havoc' alongside her trainer after clearing the electric trial. The part where a tiny and weak being like her unleashed a gigantic thunder against gigantic foes, only to see their shocked faces upon their defeat was priceless. Handling such power while so unevolved proved quite painful, but it was a small price to pay.

What Nica found odd was the fact that the only Z-moves her trainer learned were the electric and fire one. Apparently, mastering the use of the ultimate attack called a Z-move required a strong bond between the trainer and their pokemon… as well as a ridiculous and humiliating-looking dance. The bond between her and Astra was strong as they were partners, cooperating, communicating and even exchanging points of view with each other. But Astra and her mother's Ninetales never got along. Apparently, a common desire for vengeance and united goal was enough for them to work past their differences and master a Z-move. It wasn't the most healthy and pure relationship, but still an improvement.

With no Pokemon League in the Alola region, Astra's next destination was a Pokemon Center in Kanto, where she registered herself for the Kanto League. Her first serious adventure with countless trainers who would compete with her for the trophy and fame.

During a training exercise before said adventure, Nica glanced at her fellow team members with pride.

Ivysaur, a grass and poison type pokemon who earned his evolution during a third trial during the Orange League thanks to his teamwork with Happiny. His sleeping powder and endurance let him play a supportive and defensive role on the team.

Chansey, a pokemon who earned her evolution during a fight against the champion of the Orange Islands. A nearly unbreakable wall as long as opponents used special attacks. She was Ivysaur's best friend and looked after the team with care, kindness, singing and hugs.

Ninetales, a fully evolved pokemon with several years of experience that had belonged to Astra's mother. He brought power and speed to the team, as well as aggression.

Starmie, who was gifted with a water stone to evolve after defeating a totem Wishiwashi on its own. For a small starfish to defeat a gigantic naval beast was no small feat, especially if said giant beast was made of a hundred smaller creatures merged together. Starmie was a big starfish now with an even bigger ruby and a golden ring in the middle. A balance between endurance, offensive, power over water and psychic and ability to heal its own wounds made it the most reliable pokemon on the team. Still not a talkative one, though.

Merely looking at the team filled Nica with excitement. Sooner or later, a chance for her to prove herself would come, and then she would evolve herself in pride.

The spot for a sixth member was still free, and at one point Astra even considered catching an Alolan Grimer. Quite a cheerful fellow for being a moving green piece of toxins and poison with yellow lips, two large hands and no legs. Being both dark and poison type not only gave greater coverage in terms of offensive, being dark type also provided immunity to psychic, which otherwise would be devastating against a poisonous pokemon.

Astra gave up on the idea though, as Ivysaur was already a poison type, and a fear of choosing between two of her pokemon in the future proved too great for her.

Nica didn't mind though. A walking bag of poison with no idea what personal space was definitely wasn't a good combo.

* * *

Nica was perched on her trainer's shoulder, distress still present on her face. Apparently, the next badge on the line was the thunder badge, and seeing countless pokemon covered in bandages in the Pokemon Center left a poor first impression. It wasn't fear she felt but rather guilt.

Fresh trainers who had just started their journey and tried to earn this badge had many opinions about the Gym Leader, but two were common. The first one was that the Gym Leader was some sort of war veteran, and the other was about his electric pokemon 'Raichu' being a merciless bully.

Nica's ears drooped. A few years ago she often bullied her brothers and sisters, sometimes even picking on young flying pokemon who couldn't even fight back. But now…

"A war veteran. My father was a general and a war veteran as well. I wonder if they knew each other," Astra said, stepping into the gym as two people in biker's outfits greeted her.

"Sir, you have another challenger, a young girl this time," the woman said, examining Astra from top to bottom.

"She even has a Pichu on her shoulder. Should I test her pokemon in a fight to see if she's worth the trouble?" the man said, his arms crossed as his jacked failed to hide his torso.

"Don't bother," Lieutenant Surge said, standing to his full height. With firm steps, he approached and towered over them.

Nica looked up at the giant in confusion, surprised that a human could even grow to such size. It wouldn't surprise her if Mr. Surge challenged a Rhydon to an arm wrestling match from time to time. The man before her wore a green uniform and gloves, yet most of his torso and muscles were exposed. A necklace was present on his neck and his hair was blond. The most outstanding feature proved to be his size as Astra's head didn't even reach his arms.

"Listen, kid." He patted the girl's head with his large hand. "While I like being challenged by cute girls, I don't go easy on challengers." He pointed at Nica, whose belly was smaller than his finger alone. "This is a Gym where trainers come to earn their badges, not a nursery. So how about you leave and train a bit, and then come back once your pokemon grown up a little. Alright?"

Nica narrowed her eyes and gritted her teeth. Ten seconds. All she needed was ten seconds to send this bag of muscles into a nursery. On the other paw… was hurting someone just because they teased her really okay?

Astra kept staring at him with unchanging glare, not saying a single word.

"Those eyes… I know that kind of look," Lt. Surge said, lowering himself to the trainer's level. "I saw it many times during the war. A young girl like you shouldn't…" He sighed and stood up, walking towards the battle-area. "Come at me with everything you have. Let's get this over with."

Nica blinked in confusion and looked between the Gym Leader and her trainer as one question kept repeating itself in her mind; 'What just happened?' The attitude of the Gym Leader made an unexpected turn.

"Go Raichu! You know what to do!" Lt. Surge shouted, throwing his pokeball.

Bring them on! Raichu shouted.

Pichu nearly lost her balance on her trainer's shoulder as her attention focused on the pokemon before them. So this was what her final evolution looked like. Big, but not too big, strong-looking, confident, and equipped with a cool-looking tail. Becoming something like that was certainly worth fighting for.

Lt. Surge patted his pokemon on the head and spoke, "My Raichu beat six rookies this week, unless you want to be number seven, I suggest taking it seriously."

"Funny, considering that you're the one who doesn't take it seriously," Astra said before picking Nica from her shoulder, holding the Pichu in front of her face. "Watch very closely, partner. I'll show you what happens when a pokemon evolves just for the sake of power without skills to back it up."

Nica nodded before being placed next to her trainer's leg.

Raichu frowned and started punching the air in aggravation. No skills!? I'll show you lack of skills! Just send your Pichu or whatever and I'll give them a one way ticket to the Pokemon Center!

Nica looked to the side. This Raichu reminded her so much of herself… and she didn't like it in the least.

"Starmie, I need you for a little demonstration."

Lt. Surge and his pokemon blinked in confusion while his assistant gasped. The awkward atmosphere and dead silence lasted for several seconds.

"What kind of fool sends a water pokemon to battle an electric one? Is this meant to be a joke?"

Astra shook her head. "I'm just returning the favor. Why should I take you seriously if you're sending your weakest pokemon into battle?"

Weakest! You asked for it! Raichu shouted before rushing into the stage as bolts started to escape dots on his cheeks. His tail slapped against the floor of the battlefield.

Lt. Surge frowned. "Fine, I'll play along. Raichu, finish it with a 'Thunderbolt'!"

Pichu observed the attack that headed towards Starmie with full curiosity, finding it to be… underwhelming. Her own 'Thunderbolt' had a lot more force behind it.

"Use 'Calm Mind'," Astra commanded with a bored tone as a white aura surrounded the large starfish, partially protecting the water pokemon from the electricity. Starmie ended up pushed back half a meter, but held its ground.

"Your pokemon has tough defenses, but my Raichu will break them. Attack with even more power!" Lt. Surge commanded as his Raichu gritted his teeth and did as he was told.

"Block the electricity with water," Astra commanded.

"What? You can't block… wait… is it working?" he asked as stream of water scattered most of the electricity around, which in turn damaged the floor, walls and ceiling of the arena. While some bits of electricity seemed to travel towards Starmie, it proved too weak to even leave a burn.

Astra placed her hands on her hips and explained, "Ironic, isn't it? While water pokemon are very weak to electricity, pure water has very low conductivity. Electricity uses all kind of impurities inside the water to travel through it, so if a water pokemon can summon a stream of extremely clean water, it will mostly shield them from a direct attack."

Lt. Surge rubbed his chin, his first time encountering such an unexpected strategy.

"Of course, for a water pokemon to summon hundred percent clean water is extremely hard, so it can be used only defensively and requires a lot of practice," Astra explained, her theory proving true before her very eyes. "And Raichu, thanks for participating in my little experiment."

Raichu woke up from his shock and shot Astra an annoyed glare.

"If I can't break your defenses, I'll go around them. Raichu, cover the entire room with electricity."

Raichu followed the order, damaging the floor and causing glass in the windows to shatter.

"Starmie, use 'Calm Mind', and follow it up with a 'Recover'," Astra commanded, her posture and tone of voice calm despite lightning and loud noise filling the room.

Nica kept observing the battle with full interest. Should she encounter multiple enemies, spreading a 'Thunderbolt' in such way was a decent strategy, worth memorizing.

The smoke of the attack descended, revealing Starmie whose burns were vanishing one by one.

"Raichu, attack with 'Thunderbolt' again. Overpower its recovery, keep on the pressure!"

Raichu's breathing was heavy and his paws trembled. His attempt to attack again ended in failure as only a few small bolts escaped his cheeks.

Astra crossed her arms. "Here's something funny. My Pichu can use 'Thunderbolt' several times in a row and still have the will to fight. Seems someone in the room has very little stamina."

Lt. Surge gritted his teeth. "So you saw through all the weaknesses of my Raichu before the battle even started. I don't know if I should be impressed or annoyed that you're toying with me."

"One 'Hydro Pump' should do it. End this pointless fight, Starmie."

Nica looked at Raichu in pity and shook her head, feeling sorry for what was about to happen.

Raichu took a step back and his ears drooped before being struck by a powerful stream of water. A loud thud followed as he was sent flying through the wall, landing on his back outside of the Gym while losing consciousness.

Lt. Surge recalled Raichu back into his pokeball and clapped his hands. "Well played, but how did you know?"

Astra chuckled. "Know what? That this Raichu isn't a veteran? It was simple really." She shrugged and shook her head. "It is a Gym Leader's job to evaluate the strength of a trainer and increase or lower the difficulty accordingly. If you used your most experienced pokemon, no trainer who just started their journey would stand a chance to earn your badge. You simply caught a Pichu or Pikachu in haste, evolved it quickly, taught it strong attacks and used it against newcomers. Without stamina, pokemon can't use powerful attacks for long, and without getting hurt, pokemon can't get tougher." She pointed at the officer accusingly. "I bet you didn't even train your Raichu, just to give inexperienced challengers a fighting chance."

Nica looked up at her trainer and gasped. Ever since Astra had found the graves of her parents and became determined to avenge their death, she'd changed. Whether this change was for better or worse she couldn't tell yet.

Lt. Surge clapped his hands again and next laughed. "True, so true. You have no idea how many babies visit this town. What Gym Leader would I be if I didn't give them a fighting chance?" He winked. "This doesn't mean I'll go easy on them. They still need to learn that being a pokemon trainer is not a walk in the park. It's my job to separate babies from future champions."

"Since you know that I'm experienced, can you bring in your 'A' game? I won't accept your badge unless I earn it in a real battle," Astra said and stretched.

"I like your spirit. But before we fight seriously, can you tell me more about yourself? I want to know more about a cute girl who not only isn't afraid of an ass-whooping, but knows how to give it in kind."

Astra smiled and held her hand on her chest. "My full name is Astra Longshot. I'm a daughter of Penny Longshot and Jeremy Longshot." Nica noticed the shock on the Gym Leader's face before her trainer asked, "My father was a high ranking officer, did you know him by any chance?"

"Well… I'll be damn…" Lt. Surge said, holding his hands on his hips. "You're the daughter of the good ol' Colonel. Seems he taught you well."

"So you know him?" Astra asked, her attitude shifting and her eyes now filled with hope.

"Of course I do. During the war I hated the guy. I thought he was a spineless coward for being too careful and for leaving many good man to die." He cleared his throat, "But then I found out that he predicted many traps laid by the enemy, and while his indecisiveness cost us a few small battles, he kept his forces healthy and in high number to deliver a deciding blow when it mattered the most." He laughed and crossed his arms. "That good old colonel didn't care about losing battles, as long as he could end the war with minimal casualties. I heard he got promoted, and after the war he became a leader of some big organization. How's the old geezer doing by the way?"

Astra's smile vanished as she looked at the floor. "He's dead. Alongside my mother. They fell while fulfilling their duties."

Lt Surge took a step back and sat down on the floor. His eyes closed for a moment in a respectful silence. After half a minute, a simple question left his mouth. "Who?"

"That's what I'm trying to find out. My parents hid me around three years ago, fearing the worst. The police accused my father's subordinates of betraying him, but I think someone shifted the blame." She took a deep breath. "That's why I need to become stronger and avenge them. I won't let anyone suffer like I did."

"That's a big burden, kid, you think you can handle it?" Lt. Surge asked before standing up. His face firm and impassive.

"Maybe not now, but I'll be ready to lift it eventually. It doesn't matter if it will take a year or more, but sooner or later I'll overcome any obstacle."

Lt. Surge chuckled. "I can see some of the colonel's blood shining in you. I'll ask my old friends if they can look into details of his death, call a favor or two." He looked at his assistants. "But for now, let's give your parents respect with a pokemon battle in their name."

Nica glanced at her trainer and nodded. The fight ahead was going to be tough, and she wouldn't have it any other way.

* * *

Nica stretched herself, repeating her usual morning routine before picking up a few berries she found in the forest. She wasn't a fan of the taste, but it still beat whatever the changelings had to offer. Her attention quickly shifted to the moving saddlebag.

Not wasting a moment she opened it, picking up the tiny Starlight, who perched herself on the bronze edge of her paw.

"Finally! Do you have any idea how hard it was to contact you for the last five days? You were either sleeping like a rock or away!" Starlight shouted, waving her tiny hooves in aggravation. "Do you even know how worried I was? I had nightmares of terrible events happening to you. I was even ready to prepare a long-range teleportation and search the hive from top to bottom!"

Nica's ears drooped. Being so focused on her task while interacting with Thorax's brother made her forget about reporting her progress to her caretakers. She gently placed the tiny Starlight on a leaf and knelt, bowing in apology, her forehead now pressed against the leaves.

"Hey, stop that!" Starlight shouted, pushing her tiny hooves against Raichu's head, encouraging her to stand up. "I know you're sorry, and that whatever you were doing had to be very important. Just tell… write your progress and worries from past days. I solved a friendship problem once, so I can give some advice."

Nica stood up and dug herself into the saddlebag, pulling out her writing equipment. With a quill in one paw and a scroll in the other, she started writing. Upon feeling the doll's hooves on her leg, she picked the tiny pony with her tail and slid down onto the top of her head.

Starlight took a few steps, tilting herself forward on the edge of Nica's head as her eyes were focused on the scroll. "Who's Pharynx?" After waiting for the Raichu to write an answer to her question, she continued, "So let me get this straight. When you arrived here, you challenged Pharynx to a fight to earn his respect and defeated him. Next three days you spend patrolling with Pharynx while gaining his trust, and he even cheered you up at one point."

"And the hive got way calmer for it."

Nica and Starlight looked to the side, noticing a few approaching changelings. Two of them were typically green, but the third one stood out. His shade of green was much darker, and his armored back was blue. In terms of size he seemed slightly taller than the other two.

"Ever since Pharynx and Nica started spending time together, he stopped unleashing his frustration on the others. It's like a vacation."

The darker yet still green changeling spoke up, "I wasn't sure if Thorax was a proper leader, telling us to abandon the old ways, but Nica convinced him to allow courses of self-defense for volunteers."

I just exchanged ideas between Thorax and Pharynx with small tweaks here and there, Raichu said, writing her words on the scroll for Starlight to read.

"She even took it upon herself to teach self-defense," the third changeling spoke up, his wings buzzing in excitement. He looked at the tiny Starlight on the Raichu's head and continued, "You should've seen her! She was so enthusiastic when showing us how to dodge, or when she made herself into a moving target for us to shoot at, or when showing us how to use weight and size of our opponent against them. And whenever she hurt a changeling, even if by accident, she was so apologetic and caring." She looked up with a dreamy smile. "I still remember your soft bronze paws gently stroke my bruised foreleg. Learning how to fight from you is like a sport, it's so fun and not stressful at all."

The taller dark-green changeling spoke up, "At first I felt conflicted, but then I learned how to protect those I care about without being a jerk, and then boom, I transformed into this." He gestured at his new features. "I don't need to feed on love, and I feel way stronger than before."

Starlight placed her forelegs on Nica's tiny nose, looking into her larger eyes from her upside down position. "Defeating and befriending Thorax's brother? Teaching the changelings self-defense? And you did it all on your own?"

Raichu's face turned red as she lowered her head and covered it with her paws.

Tiny Starlight slid down onto the stack of leaves, now lying on them with tears forming in her eyes. "S-so p-proud." Her words too quiet to be heard by anyone else.

Nica relaxed her tensed muscles and thanked the changelings for their cheerful words, waiting for them to leave before returning Starlight onto her head.

"So you started to like fighting, didn't you?" Starlight asked.

Just a little bit… I still don't like hurting others… but as long as I'm the only one being hurt, I have fun, Nica said, writing her words on the paper. I think the prospect of helping others improve is what I enjoy about fighting.

"Still, the friendship problem hasn't been resolved yet. Do you have any plan of action?"

Raichu continued writing while smiling cheerfully.

"A giant monster appeared near the hive recently and started eating all the plants, and you want to convince Thorax and his brother to cooperate with you and each other to deal with it?" She rubbed her own chin and next rubbed Raichu behind her ear with both of her hooves. "You know what, it may actually work. I say, go for it."

Raichu nodded, once again forcing Starlight to fall from her head. She caught the tiny mare with her paws and next gently rubbed her little belly.

"N-no… stop… oh, okay, fine, you can snuggle me for a moment, but please, don't make me worried again."

Deal! Raichu said, enjoying the moment before paying Thorax a visit. The kind-hearted leader seemed hesitant at the idea of fighting, preferring to lure the monster away, but the concept of fixing his relationship with his brother changed his mind.

All that left for Nica to do was convince Pharynx... which took much longer than expected. As her subtle suggestions didn't bring any effect, she held her forepaws curled under her neck, displaying a puppy stare. Something that in the past would only annoy the officer actually worked, which showed that he actually cared.

The operation 'Beast Hunt' was going to commence tomorrow morning, and all of her efforts were leading to this very moment.

She still had some time left to participate in the 'Craft Time', and who knew, maybe she would find this activity to be enjoyable. _For a creature destined to fight, I sure find enjoyment in a lot of non-combat activities._

* * *

Rivals, many people had them as most trainers competed with each other for the same prize. Winning a tournament, becoming a champion and maybe even achieving the title of 'Pokemon Master'.

Still being a Pichu in her dream, Nica more than once encountered a specific trainer who decided to become Astra's self-proclaimed rival, aiming for similar badges while always being a step ahead.

After winning a Soul Badge in the 'Fuchsia Gym', Astra's next destination required swimming over water to an island. Not that it was going to be a problem for the young girl as Starmie was more than capable of transporting her over a great distance, and she still could pick up her trusty kayak if necessary.

"So you earned your sixth badge this quickly, I didn't expect any less of you."

Nica's attention focused on a trainer who stood on the shore as if waiting for them while Astra stopped in her tracks.

"We seem to encounter each other quite often, and I still don't know your name. May I know why I deserve such an honor?" Astra asked sarcastically with crossed arms.

"Don't sell yourself short. The first time I meet you, I knew you were an experienced trainer." He fixed his hat, wearing a bronze jacket and long grey trousers. Six pokeballs were present on his belt. "My name's Johnny Milson. When I started my journey as a trainer, I earned nine badges and participated in the Kanto League, ending up among sixteen qualified trainers before losing on the first round. I trained a whole year while improving my strategy and my team, waiting for another go at the Kanto League." He pointed at Astra. "I can beat any rookie now, but you're not a beginner. That's why I have been keeping my eye on you."

"Say no more," Astra said with a satisfied smile, a chance to fight against an experienced trainer would help her measure her team's strength. "My name's Astra, Astra Longshot." She pointed at her shoulder. "And this is my female partner, Nica. If you're looking for a challenge, we're willing to oblige."

"P-Pichu… seriously?" Johnny took a step back, his boots sinking slightly into the sand. "I thought it was your mascot. If she's your partner, why hasn't she evolve into Pikachu or Raichu yet? Is she mad at you or something?"

Astra shrugged. "She just needs to earn her evolutions, but we're in no hurry."

Nica puffed out her chest. Pichu or not, she had been beating stronger pokemon for more than a year.

"Alright, then how about I'll show you my partner," he said, sending a bronze pokemon with a large mustache and two spoons in his hands.

"Alakazam? I see your Kadabra has evolved since our last encounter," Astra pointed out.

"He did indeed. He's now the strongest pokemon on my team and will ensure my victory at the league. If anything, beating your team will be a good warmup."

My psychic prowess improved significantly, and I can't wait to unleash them. Who shall be my opponent? Alakazam asked, displaying his spoons as if they were weapons of mass destruction.

"If that's the case, how about we start with a battle between partners. What do you say, Nica?" Astra asked.

Pichu jumped from her trainer's shoulder, running towards her opponent with bolts escaping her cheeks.

"And for the sake of a fair fight, I won't use my Z-moves."

Nica bit her lip and slowly looked behind, her face pale. Y-you're joking… r-right?

"A Z-what now?" Johnny asked in confusion.

I, a supreme master of psychic powers, fight against such a feeble being? I usually try to remain calm and collected, but such insult is making me very angry!

Nica looked forward and up, staring at the fully evolved all powerful pokemon, feeling pressure by merely standing nearby. She gulped and her ears drooped. Her fear proved well founded as her tiny body ended up smashed into numerous rocks while enduring a few tons of pressure. Her 'Thunderbolt' proved too weak to overcome her opponent's 'Recover' move, while the gap in power between them was too big for her skills to compensate.

As time passed, Nica fought against the Alakazam again and again, ending up defeated by his might. Their deciding encounter took place during the Kanto League. After a series of preliminary rounds, a tournament between sixteen best trainers had started, each having eight or more badges and more than half a year of experience.

Despite having only five pokemon, overcoming two first tournament fights didn't prove to be a problem as Kanto League seemed to be mostly filled with new trainers this year. There were two exceptions, though. One was Johnny Milson, who earned his spot among best four trainers and was now facing Astra in the semi-finals. The other one was a mysterious trainer from Hoenn whose four years of experience and fully evolved team teared through the League with ease, becoming a crowd's favorite.

Astra and Johnny faced each other with a large crowd cheering for them.

Nica stepped onto the battlefield, this one flat with no outstanding features, finding her surroundings disappointing for the epic battle to come. As she expected, she was greeted with the smirking Alakazam.

 _Your spirit is strong and admirable, but your body is feeble. I shall end our battle quickly out of mercy,_ Alakazam communicated telepathically, echoing his message in the Pichu's mind.

Nica smirked. This battle won't end like the previous ones. You'll see.


	25. Ch 17,5 and Evolutions

**Little Lost Raichu**

 **Chapter 17.5**  
 **-**

 **...and Evolutions**

* * *

Nica smirked. This battle won't end like the previous ones. You'll see.

So be it, Alakazam said, waiting for the command to unleash his strongest attack. A lack of obstacles on the battlefield meant no cover to get in the way.

"Alakazam, use 'Psychic'!"

Pichu closed her eyes and braced herself for the impact, waiting a few seconds as she was levitated a kilometer up and harshly thrown into the ground. After being smashed into hard obstacles over and over in the past, it seemed to hurt less and less.

Alakazam teleported closer and towered over the crater with a smirk of superiority.

"Nica, use 'Volt Tackle!'" Astra commanded.

"Wait? What?" Johnny asked, caught off guard.

Nica gritted her teeth as her body was surrounding by a yellow aura. Repeating her name over and over while running up the crater, she jumped, tackling Alakazam directly under his chin and sending him flying far away in an explosion of electricity. Using such a powerful attack caused pain deep in her body, but she endured, running towards her foe.

Astra crossed her arms. "After our numerous battles, I prepared a plan and shared it with my partner. I hope you don't mind that we waited with it until the league."

Alakazam stood up and shook his head, scanning the battlefield in search of his tiny opponent.

"She's on your back, shake her off!" Johnny shouted in a growing panic as his pokemon ended up struck by a 'Thunderbolt'. "Come on, do something, use 'Recover'!"

Alakazam put all his power into healing his wounds, only for electricity to run down his bones, paralyzing him in the process. All his might and power seemed pointless if he couldn't even target his tiny opponent. In desperation, he rolled, pressing Pichu into the solid ground with his weight.

Nica held tightly onto Alakazam's neck, using one attack after another. The moment her opponent stood up, she jumped away, only to deliver a finishing blow with a 'Volt Tackle.' Her heartbeat was quick and her limbs trembled as she stood before a defeated powerhouse. Despite feeling pain in her muscles, Nica started jumping in excitement, enjoying her hard-won victory.

The fight continued, ending with Astra shaking Johnny's hand.

"You fought well and prepared accordingly, you deserved to win," Astra said, her face not showing a single hint of disappointment.

"Only because I had more pokemon. If you had a full team of six, you would be the winner," Johnny answered.

"Maybe, maybe not, I have no regrets," Astra said with her hands on her hips, her smile still cheerful.

Nica lay on her trainer's shoulder, still conscious but exhausted. Defeating a powerful pokemon like Alakazam, and using a Z-move against another pokemon before being defeated, totally worth it.

"You sound like winning or losing makes no difference to you," Johnny said, and next heard Astra's cheerful laughter. "Seriously, why're you so happy about it? I wouldn't mind if you were a bit angry."

"That's because winning this tournament isn't my priority." Astra whinked. "Let's just say that my real goal and my real victory lies ahead of me, and I got what I wanted." She picked the beaten Pichu from her shoulder and looked at her in pride. "Nica, you overcame the impossible odds again and again, and today you defeated a powerful rival and still had enough strength and spirit to use a Z-move. After defeating two powerful pokemon in a row, you deserve to evolve. In other words, feel free to evolve whenever you want."

R-really? Nica asked as her tired face displayed a large smile. Her eyes became wide like plates. Finally! In a rush of happiness, Pichu's body started shining brightly. Her short tail grew in size, her limbs grew longer, and her belly finally became big enough to better support her head. As the bright light vanished, Nica opened her eyes and maintained a wide smile. Despite being exhausted and covered in bruises, she felt more powerful than ever.

Johnny rolled his eyes. "You made your Pichu fight my Alakazam all this time just for that? You're a weird girl, but I like you…" He blushed, tapping his fingers together. "Once the tournament is over, maybe we could…"

"In your dreams."

Johnny sighed in disappointment.

Despite losing the tournament, it still felt like one of the best days in her life. After so many years, hard effort and hundreds of tough battles, Nica finally had a more solid body with so much potential. Earning it with all the struggle and pain only made it more rewarding. After resting in the Pokemon Center, she felt reborn and ready to tackle the world. Yet what seemed like the best day quickly turned into a nightmare.

Nica enjoyed the night stroll while walking alongside her trainer, taking in breaths of fresh air, only to hear an explosion. Noise of battle followed.

Astra, Nica and Johnny arrived at the source of the commotion, finding a powerful trainer from Hoenn… on his knees and covered in bruises. At least thirty trees lay on the grass in pieces while the ground itself was covered by craters. The belt with pokeballs was no longer in possession of the skilled trainer.

"D-don't come any c-closer… r-run!" he struggled to say before losing consciousness.

Astra turned towards the arrogantly chuckling person with a bronze beard, who was wearing a black uniform with a big white 'R' mark written on it.

Nica stopped next to her trainer's leg and looked up at her face. It didn't take long before she noticed boiling rage.

"Team Rocket!" Johnny shouted, sending his Alakazam out from his pokeball. "I beat a few members from Team Rocket in the past. You won't steal any pokemon while I'm around."

The initial anger Nica saw on her trainer's face was replaced with worry. This was the time they were preparing for, and yet Astra looked… afraid.

"What were their ranks? Grunts, class C, class B, Class A?" the mysterious figure asked, his voice filled with confidence. "I assure you, I'm way above their league. But if you don't trust my words, I can always let my actions to speak for me."

Johnny pointed at Astra and said, "Together we have twelve pokemon, and your team must be tired. It doesn't matter what rank you…" He paused. One pokemon after another were sent into the field. Instead of a group made of six, they now faced eighteen, all fully evolved and intimidating. "B-but... every trainer can only use… six…"

"Wake up, you naive kid. I'm an elite hitman and my job is to steal powerful pokemon. I also eliminate trainers who becomes a threat to my boss. Why should I follow any rules?" He gestured over his team as each stared with eyes of an enraged predator. "Catching a pokemon is easy, but training them is such a hassle. Do you have any idea how much a well trained pokemon is worth on the black market?" he asked, patting a Metagross on its giant leg. "How lucky that trainers like you do all the hard work for us. My boss even allows me to keep the strongest pokemon for myself, after some brainwashing of course. The grunts can steal high quantity of pokemon, but I have high standards."

"I… I'll call the police…" Johnny said in panic, sweating.

"Go ahead, I won't stop you. You can even tell them that 'Deathblow' sent them best wishes. They'll understand the message."

Nica's ears drooped. The criminal before her was leading an army of the most elite pokemon, all stolen from experienced trainers and brainwashed to do his bidding. Every new robbed trainer only increased his arsenal. How can one even fight that?

"Listen, kid, my work here is done, and your pokemon aren't worth stealing. Just back down. I even did you a favor." He pointed at the unconscious trainer. "Your opponent for the finals lost his pokemon so the trophy is yours for the taking. Leave and enjoy your fame."

Johnny was breathing slowly, his forehead covered in even more sweat. With a trembling hand, he recalled Alakazam into his pokeball and retreated towards the town.

"Wise choice, and what about you? I'm not interested in your pokemon, so save me and yourself the trouble."

"And what you'll do with him?" Astra asked, pointing at the unconscious trainer.

"He's not a threat, so I will leave him be." He shrugged. "I'm a professional and my job is done. You can take him with you to a doctor if you want, see if I care."

Nica and Astra started at each other for a moment with look of uncertainty.

After a moment of thinking, Astra gave the unconscious trainer a pitiful glance and summoned both her Starmie and Chansey. She pointed at the unconscious person. "He needs medical attention. Starmie, levitate him very gently and follow me. Chansey, share some of your vitality with him." She turned around, walking away as tears started sliding down her cheeks. She gritted her teeth and her hands trembled.

Nica followed her trainer, occasionally looking behind to make sure the criminal wasn't planning to backstab them. The one who introduced himself as 'Deathblow' was now walking in the opposite direction with an escort of a few of his pokemon.

"I… now know my target…" Astra said between sobs, catching Nica's attention as her ears perked up. "Arrogant, proud, self-confident, professional, likes to intimidate with words and numbers, looks down on others, thinks power and numbers win every battle, doesn't follow the rules." She forced herself to grin, despite every muscle in her face protesting against it, which resulted in a creepy smile. "I'll grow stronger and make myself his target, and when he comes after us, we'll be ready." She supported herself against the tree, her breathing quick and unstable. "Low ranking criminals may steal pokemon in quantity, but people like him ruin the lives of talented trainers. Johnny defeated Team Rocket members in the past, so if I eliminate the elites… other trainers will be able to defend themselves against the less competent grunts."

Nica smiled despite their recent failure and said, That's the Astra I know. She jumped onto her trainer's shoulders and wiped tears from her face. Her bigger size requiring a bit of balancing. There was nothing we could do against such odds. Not fighting him was the right thing to do. She stroked her trainer's cheek with her right forepaw. You're not like other trainers, you don't care if you lose numerous battles. She smirked and next displayed an encouraging smile. But you always think ahead and never give up. I bet you already planned how to defeat our enemies. It may take months or even years, but when the time comes, we'll **wake up**!

* * *

Nica rolled on her leafy bed and bumped into something. Her eyes opened as her blurry vision slowly sharpened.

"You suggested for us to cooperate, only to oversleep. I'm disappointed," Pharynx said in a firm tone, his expression unamused.

"Hey, give her a break. Can't you sense her depression? She must have had a nightmare." With the help of his hooves, Thorax helped her stand as he gazed in Nica's eyes in concern. "If you need more time, just say so."

Nica looked between both brothers and shook her head. While the dreams she'd had in the past few days had proved both shocking and informative, she couldn't let them get in the way of her mission.

"Alright, here's the mission briefing." Pharynx stepped to the side and started walking back and forth, his eyes on the team. "Our target is a maulwurf, a large, heavily armored creature. It's capable of digging tunnels, equipped with massive claws and has long, sharp teeth. It's slow, but extremely strong and durable… and ugly, very ugly."

"And scary," Thorax said, shivering. "I still think we should lure him away with food."

"It will last only for a few days. Maulwurf's are very stubborn creatures that always return for more. Unless we show it that this is our territory, he won't leave the hive alone."

Nica nodded, wondering if the strong armor of the beast was resistant to electricity.

"I kept an eye on the maulwurf yesterday at a safe distance and learned of its whereabouts. Fighting it underground would be too risky, but with some food as bait, we should lure him into the open and attack. Any questions?"

"Y-yes… can we really handle it on our own?" Thorax asked.

"If we had an entire hive working with us, we would beat it with ease, how sad that some-changeling decided that we don't need any defenses," Pharynx answered.

"Point taken."

"What about you, Nica, any questions?"

She shook her head.

Pharynx stomped his hoof. "Good. Let's move out."

Upon noticing Thorax's hoof gesture for her to climb onto his back, Nica nodded and hopped on, now comfortable enough to jump tiny distances. She perched herself on her friend's back, her mind still clouded by numerous thoughts.

"Grab the bag with the plants and keep up the formation."

Thorax nodded and flew up, following his brother. Their wings buzzed at a quick pace, both changelings carrying large bags between their hooves.

Nica sighed and raised her paws, looking at them in confusion. All this time in her dreams she was in a body of a tiny creature, struggling against the odds, but her recent dream had changed that. She now remembered how evolving felt like.

Her front limbs grew longer and she felt stronger when climbing, lifting or running, yet when compared to her current paws, they were still small. The bronze coloration at the edge of her paws was also more appealing to her personal taste.

Her hind legs hadn't grown all that much after evolving into a Pikachu, but despite their tiny size, they proved quite superior in terms of jumping. Nica looked at her current rear legs –which were waaaay bigger than the tiny feet she had in her dream–, wondering how much her jumping capability has improved thanks to her final evolution.

 _Something still feels off… My first evolution increased my size and changed my shape a bit, but not all that much, yet my last evolution stands out a lot. Not just my size, but my fur color, ears and tail._

She poked her ears and next looked at her tail. When she was a Pichu, her tail was practically unnoticeable. After becoming a Pikachu it grew longer, and apparently was going to become useful for combat if what her trainer told her was true.

Nica massaged the black part of her tail. Apparently, after evolving into a Raichu, the thunder-like part didn't change much and instead gained a lot of range. It no doubt played an important role, but the question was, what role? What kind of attack or ability did her long tail provide?

She massaged her forehead. There seemed to be something extremely important about her tail, but she just couldn't put her paw on it. _Wait a moment… Astra told me that after evolving into a Raichu, I was going to use 'Iron Tail' for defense… but how?_ She poked her forehead and gritted her teeth, thinking deeply. If her tail was meant to perform a defensive role, she could use it to protect those she cared about, and anything useful that didn't involve hurting others with electricity was good in her book.

"We're almost there. From here on out, we should approach on hoof," Pharynx commanded, landing on the sand.

Thorax followed his example, tying the bag with bait to his belly with a rope before walking side by side with his brother.

Nica shook her head and stepped off her friend's back, walking on four paws in between them. She could sense Thorax's fear and stress on her right, and Pharynx's determination and confidence on her left. Glancing in between both brothers, she tried to compare them.

 _They are both changelings, brothers, yet Thorax is so much taller, and, unlike Pharynx, he maintained transforming into me for more than an hour. The size and power difference between them is big. And according to Thorax's stories, Twilight was a unicorn during the invasion, and now she have wings as well. Evolution is so fascinating!_

Nica poked Thorax's foreleg. The moment he looked down at her, she pointed at her own mouth and ears.

"You want to talk?" Seeing her nod, Thorax shapeshifted into a Raichu in an instant. So, what do you want to talk about? I'm all ears.

Pharynx burst into flames and turned into a taller Raichu. I don't like when others talk behind my back. You have no objection that I'll listen as well?

Not at all, Nica said.

Works for me, Thorax said, chuckling. I must say, you look really good as a Raichu, nice to see you open to new possibilities.

Pharynx stopped and crossed his arms. I just use this body to understand my partner, and it is quite useful for combat. He wiped a few drops of sweat from his forehead. Maintaining it is a bit of a hassle, so don't talk for long.

Hassle? It doesn't tire me at all, Thorax pointed out.

Pharynx groaned. I wish I had half of your power, or at least for you to know how to fight and defend your hive. He pointed at Nica. Her trainer had the right idea. If those with power screw up, those weaker suffer. You may be the ruler, but what will you do when Chrysalis returns? There's just so much I can do on my own.

Thorax blushed and turned his head. An aura of depression became easy to notice.

Nica took a deep breath and asked, Speaking of Chrysalis, I wanted to ask something. With the attention of both changelings on her, she asked, Why didn't you capture and imprison her when you had the chance?

Imprison? Thorax asked.

Yes, imprison. Pharynx said in a sarcastic voice, Basically, it means placing your enemies in the heavily guarded cells where they can't gain power and resources to destroy you and everything you hold dear.

Nica nodded. According to your story, after Chrysalis was defeated, you became stronger and had many changelings on your side. Not to mention you had Twilight, Starlight, powerful princesses and national heroes with you. She took a deep breath and narrowed her eyes. You even told me how she swore vengeance before galloping away. Why did none of you just capture her while having the advantage?

Thorax stopped and rubbed the back of his neck, his cheeks red. To be honest, I don't know. No one else tried to capture her, and I didn't want to take away her freedom.

Both Nica and Pharynx facepalmed.

Nica took a deep breath and said in anger, This is stupid. My trainer dedicated her life to capture the most dangerous criminals so no one would need to suffer as she did. What's the point of fighting against the odds to save an entire kingdom if you don't do anything to prevent the future disasters from happening?

Pharynx nodded. I must agree. You and those ponies showed weakness that will backfire in the future.

Thorax stared between their faces, struggling not to burst into tears. After taking a few calming breaths, he said, Al-alright… I admit, I'm too soft for my own good. He sighed and shook his head. Brother… will you teach me how to keep my subjects safe? As long as it doesn't involve any extreme measures.

Pharynx smiled widely and laughed… cheerfully… which the other two Raichu found creepy considering his character. How long I have waited to hear those words. True music to my ears. He approached his brother and patted him on the shoulder. You can count on me.

Not so fast, Pharynx. Do you remember what I told you about a compromise? Nica asked as she held her paws on her hips, giving the taller Raichu a look of disapproval. You're too obsessed with protecting the hive. If this continues, no changeling will trust you!

Both Raichu stared at each other with narrowed eyes, as if testing each other's resolve. After several seconds, Pharynx lowered his head in defeat. He looked at his brother and said, If you're going to listen to my advice, I'll try to adapt to your new ways.

R-really? Thorax asked, blinking in confusion. You've changed… brother.

What can I say. All this time I thought that I couldn't allow myself to show a single weakness. I was obsessed with what I knew and too stubborn to learn anything new. Pharynx glanced at Nica and smiled. But my new frie—partner… showed me that one can be strong and soft at the same time.

Nica showed her teeth in a cheerful smile. Thank you… I just love being helpful, and such words coming from you means a lot!

Both Raichu laughed cheerfully.

Pharynx joined a moment later. It's funny. All this time I felt like an outcast, as if the hive I dedicated my life to protect became something alien. But everything's changed for the better lately… I feel as if I've regained my place where I belong. Suddenly, his body burst into green flames and levitated upward. Bright light surrounded him while blinding the two Raichu.

Nica covered her eyes with her paws, struggling to see even a glimpse of what was happening before her. Once the bright light vanished, she lowered her paws and gasped. Pharynx had… evolved. He was now almost as tall as Thorax, but unlike his brother, his body had a much darker shade of green. The horns and tail were red, and the armored middle was white and violet.

"Woooow… neat…" Pharynx said, examining his new features. He poked his chest and horns and grinned. "I feel way stronger than before. Now I can be of even greater use to the swarm." In a burst of green flames, he turned back to Raichu and held his paws on his hips. His chin was raised proudly.

I'm… so proud, Thorax said, wiping away tears of joy. Her spread his paws, but failed to embrace his brother.

N-no hugs… they're humiliating!

Thorax chuckled. It seems you didn't change all that much, but I'm still happy for you. He stood on the tip of his rear paws and raised his right forepaw authoritatively. I believe it's only fair that we rule the hive as equals from now on. It will let us keep a balance between security and peaceful development.

Hey now, slow down a bit. Pharynx took a step back. How about I keep my rank as leader of the patrol, and you do your job as our ruler, at least for now. Let's take it slowly.

Fair enough.

Nica kept staring at the brothers with a satisfied smile. It took her a whole week of effort to gain the trust of the veteran changeling, a week of passing ideas between both brothers while trying to understand arguments from both sides. Seeing the wall in between Thorax and Pharynx crumble filled her with joy. Suddenly, she felt a tickling sensation in her tail as it started to glow for a moment. Did this mean that… her mission… was over? Her body started to tremble in excitement, and with a solid jump, she shot into the air like a rocket.

I did it! I helped! I was useful! she screamed from the bottom of her lungs, landing on the sand several seconds later with a loud thud. Hurraaaaaay! Her cheerfulness was interrupted by the trembling under her feets, and she bit her lip at the beast emerging from the ground. Hearing the changeling's description of this monster was one thing, but seeing three claws on each limb, each claw being four meters long, and even longer teeth was very intimidating. _Forget the monster I encountered in the forest, this creature is on a whole new level._

It seems Nica lured our target out from hiding without the need for bait, good work, Pharynx complemented before standing on four paws, electricity bursting from dots on his cheeks.

Thorax chuckled nervously. T-that's g-great… what now?

Just watch closely, Pharynx said before standing on two legs. He clenched his forepaws and shouted, unleashing a 'Thunderbolt' at the massive beast.

B-but how c-can we win on our own? This monster's hide is… He paused and gasped.

Nica observed the scene before her. The electricity seemed to surround the giant beast, forcing it to take a few steps backward and roar in pain.

Look at that, Pharynx said with a grin. It seems all its super hard armor that can resist psychical force and magical beams is useless against electricity. This day just gets better and better.

Upon seeing the beast approaching once more, Nica untied the collar from her neck and assisted Pharynx, aiding him with her own electricity. Their combined might pushed the beast away a few meters as it landed with a loud thud.

Alright… I'll try… Thorax said before copying his brother's action, attacking with a weak 'Thunderbolt' as the result. The giant monster massaged burns on its arm. S-sorry… I wasn't too harsh, was I?

"Too soft actually, and it's coming from me," Nica said as she shook her head.

In a growing rage, the beast started scratching and biting a nearby stone-formation. What seemed like an act of unleashing anger on non-living object turned out to be gathering of ammunition, and soon the air was filled with thrown boulders.

Nica gritted her teeth and narrowed her eyes, her instincts kicking in. Her friends were in danger and she needed to act immediately. There was one trick however she could use, an attack she'd used against Alakazam. She repeated her name over and over and ran as her body was surrounded by a bright yellow barrier of electricity. The other two Raichu ran in the opposite direction with one of the boulders speeding towards them. With a brave jump, she head-smashed into the boulder, shattering it into pieces. She didn't slow down though but instead kept running, jumping from stone to stone in mid air before hitting the head of the giant monster. The force of impact knocked it off balance.

The aura of electricity vanished and Nica climbed up onto the maulwurf's face, standing on the tip of its flower-like nose. A few bruises were present on her face, mostly on her forehead. Now listen here, you bully! You're hungry, I get it, but how can any plant grow in this wasteland if you eat them all down to the seeds? She stomped with her forepaw. I must ask you to stop harassing my friends and leave immediately. Her ears perked upward and she backflipped, evading the maulwurf's large clawed limb as it slapped its face instead. Two 'Thunderbolts' flew over her head, striking the beast with great force.

The Maulwurf seemed to lose all will to fight after that as it ran away with its body covered in burns.

Good job, soldier, Pharynx said and saluted, now standing behind Nica with Thorax by his side. Let me guess, another move from your arsenal you remembered?

Nica nodded and turned around, tapping her paws together. Just a moment ago she charged into a speeding boulder, jumped between rocks in mid air and knocked a gigantic beast of balance. The adrenaline, desire to protect her friends and faithful spirit, it all felt so familiar. I… acted in the heat of the moment. And yes, I used this attack in yesterday's dream against an Alakazam to earn my evolution into a Pikachu. I had no idea it would work, though.

It's good that it worked, Thorax said, pointing at the retreating monster. Normally, it would take an army of changelings to keep pressure due to its armor, but electricity seem to bypass its defenses.

"Thorax!"

"Pharynx!"

"Where are you!?"

The three Raichu turned around, noticing a large group of changelings flying in the sky as they examined the area, a mix between light-green ones and dark-green ones. Though the taller and darker ones were certainly more numerous.

In a burst of green flames, Thorax returned to his real form and waved, attracting the changelings to his position. "What are you doing here? I didn't ask anyone to accompany us."

The more courageous changeling walked out of the crowd and saluted. "When we heard rumors how our leader, guest and chief of patrol went to face the maulwurf, we banded together volunteers to assist. Orders or not, we couldn't leave you to face danger… wait… why are there two Raichu?"

Thorax chuckled. "The taller one is my brother actually. We shapeshifted into Raichu during the fight, and it worked great. The maulwurf shouldn't bother us anymore and we know a good strategy against it."

Pharynx returned to his original form, which was way bigger than the other members of the hive. "So you all came to help us against the maulwurf… of your own free will?" The moment others nodded, he said, "Now that's what I call initiative." He saluted. "I'm proud of you."

"You look different… Sir…"

Pharynx rubbed his chest and raised his head proudly. "Let's just say I adapted and evolved."

Nica approached the veteran, who smirked and looked her in the eyes.

"I want a rematch."

Nica gulped. While defeating Pharynx before wasn't all that hard, she could tell that evolution improved his powers greatly. Round two wasn't going to be a walk in the park.

"After our duel, we can have a celebration. Do you accept my challenge, Lady Nica?"

She nodded hesitantly. As much as she disliked hurting others, Pharynx was someone who could take it, and unlike the last time, this time it was going to be at least a bit more fair.


	26. Ch18 - Trixie's Comeback

**Little Lost Raichu**

 **Chapter 18**  
 **-**

 **Trixie's Comeback**

* * *

Home, sweet home! Nica shouted as she jumped from Pharynx's back a hundred meters above the ground, like commandos leaping from an airplane without a parachute. As expected, her legs hit the soil softly as she now stood in front of the large entrance into the Friendship Castle. Twilight and Starlight were already awaiting her arrival at the entrance.

"Nica, you're back!" Starlight shouted and galloped in excitement.

The pokemon ran into Starlight's embrace, jumping weakly enough not to tackle the unicorn into the door, though Starlight's hooves left short trails in the dirt. Their faces blushed as they embraced each other in a vice grip. Nica's paws and cheek pressed into the unicorn's neck, and she felt hooves sinking into the fur on her back. Her long tail waved from excitement.

"I missed you sooo much!" Starlight shouted, tightening her hug.

I missed you too, especially the food! Nica responded. Was it selfish of her that she had a fun time helping and interacting with the changelings while missing the delicacies that ponies feed her with? But nevermind the food. I did it, I finished my mission and helped the changeling race!

You told me ponies like hugs, but this mare is especially enthusiastic about them.

Starlight released Nica and looked at another Raichu who was holding a saddlebag between his paws. Blinking in confusion, she asked, "Are there two of you now? What's going on?"

Twilight spread her wings and flew closer. "As appealing as meeting another member of Raichu's species is, I don't think that's the case."

In a burst of green flames, Pharynx returned to normal and reasserted the saddlebag on his arm. "Sorry to disappoint." He approached with firm steps, his head raised authoritatively. "My name's Pharynx, chief of the patrol in the Changeling Swarm and Thorax's brother. You must be Princess Twilight Sparkle." He glanced at the unicorn. "...and of course your famous student, Starlight. It takes serious guts to infiltrate the hive."

"Correct, I take it that Nica told you about us," Twilight said, landing in front of the changeling while raising her foreleg in a welcoming gesture. She lowered it a few seconds later as the changeling refused to shake it.

"She gave quite a few words of praise, but didn't provide any information that our intelligence didn't gather in the past," Pharynx responded and saluted. "I must thank you personally for sending Nica to assist us. It's nice to know that our new allies are dependable." He turned to Starlight and added, "As for you, while I don't approve of ruining the plans of our previous ruler and overthrowing her, I'm grateful that you assisted my brother. The hive no longer suffers from hunger thanks to his leadership."

"Y-you're… welcome." Starlight lowered her head to Nica's ear and whispered, "He's a walking example of formality, what's up with that?"

Pharynx frowned and looked down at Nica. "So… was I understanding and kind enough just now?"

She nodded and smiled widely. You've outdone yourself!

Starlight's eyes widened and she immediately lowered her head, examining the Raichu's features. She pointed at several small bruises. "You're hurt!" She stomped in aggravation. "Who did this to you?"

Twilight glanced at Nica's injuries before noticing some burns on the changeling. "What happened to you? Were you attacked? Do you need aid?"

Pharynx poked his armored chest with metallic thuds. "We just had a friendly duel to sharpen our skills. Your little helper is a natural at combat. She even defeated me after I transformed into this superior form." He glanced at Nica with a grin. "But unlike our first battle, this time I gave her a solid challenge."

Nica's ears drooped as she looked away from the ponies' judging stares.

"Yet another battle, you say?" Starlight asked with a raised eyebrow.

Pharynx lowered his hoof. "Oh, right, I forgot you ponies disapprove of violence." He walked towards Nica and patted her on top of her head. "Don't worry. Your little warrior knows how to be gentle as much as she know how to kick flanks and hides. She fought only for the good of the swarm and to sharpen our skills." He patted her back, pushing her forward from the impact. "She helped me get along with my brother and worked diligently when teaching self-defense."

"That's good… I guess," Twilight said hesitantly. In a rush of returning enthusiasm, she spread her wings and smiled. "Nica, I have great news. While you were on a mission, I took the liberty of visiting the royal archives to create a translation spell."

Nica's ears perked upward and her eyes were now on a pointed box at the entrance. Twilight's horn lit up with a lavender aura and opened the box, levitating some sort of grey metallic attachment over. She exposed her paws, allowing for said metal to land on the bronze patches.

"Attach it to your nametag and wait for the magic to happen," Twilight explained with glee.

"Go on, you'll love it," Starlight encouraged.

Nica nodded before doing as she was told. The pupils in her eyes shrank as her collar shone brightly. The metallic attachment merged with the collar and vanished among the light. After taking a few calming breaths and blinking in confusion, she poked the collar and asked, "What was that all about?"

Pharynx took a step back, his face filled with curiosity.

"It worked, it worked!" Twilight shouted before hovering in mid air in excitement, clapping her forehooves. "We can understand you now, at least as long as you wear your collar. No more need for writing messages." She landed and shook her forehoof. "I mean… writing is almost as important as reading… so don't give up on it." She held her forehooves together. "Please?"

Nica looked at Starlight and asked, "Is this true, can you understand me?"

"Of course I can. Think of it as a reward for a job well done."

In a rush of excitement, Nica bent her legs for a few seconds and jumped up like a rocket, taking several seconds before landing in the same spot as her paws sank into the soil with a loud thud and weak quake. She pulled her legs from the dirt and performed a few tiny jumps while waving with her paws. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

Pharynx rolled his eyes. "Pity you didn't equip her with this device a week ago. It would have saved me the need to transform into a Raichu just to talk… On the other hoof, I would never gain a powerful and agile form capable of attacking with electricity. Forget I said anything."

"You've changed quite a bit since we first met you, we're so proud," Twilight said, embracing the pokemon with her wing.

'Proud', this very word caused caused tears of joy to form in Nica's eyes and her mouth to shake. The pleasant warmth she felt reaching a critical mass.

"Sorry to interrupt, but I need to return to my hive. There's still a lot of work to be done." Pharynx opened his saddlebag and picked up several scrolls, throwing them towards the alicorn. "Lady Nica is tired of being a burden and wishes to take action to earn her keep. Outside of her weekly report, she listed all planned activities on the checklist."

Nica nodded energetically. "I did! Oh, I'm so excited."

"I bid you farewell and wish you luck, you'll need it," Pharynx said with a grin before waving at Nica, who returned the gesture. His wings buzzed as he flew away.

"Wait! Don't you need to rest and recover? You flew all the way from the badlands while covered in bruises!" Starlight shouted.

"I'll rest in the hive. Don't underestimate the stamina of my improved body," Pharynx shouted before shapeshifting into a black pegasus for a slight boost in speed, quickly vanishing on the horizon.

* * *

Starlight looked away from the changeling and gave Twilight a curious glance. "So, what did she write?"

Twilight levitated the checklist over to Starlight and looked at Nica in shock. "You can't be serious."

"Oh, but _I am_ serious," Nica responded, bouncing on her feet in a cheerful dance. If she was serious, her carefree and cheerful actions said otherwise.

Starlight took a closer look and read aloud, "Step one - train with the Princess Twilight Sparkle to improve her combat abilities and reflexes. Step two - become a mercenary and find various jobs, (Pharynx suggests to pick the most dangerous tasks to fully utilize my talents). Step three - protect national heroines from potential threats like Queen Chrysalis." She lowered the checklist and gasped. "W-what happened to you… this last week? You weren't like this before."

Nica calmed down and raised one paw in a lecturing gesture, her face suddenly serious. "This last week I learned a lot about my past from my dreams, and now I know that my duty was to assist my trainer in protecting others. I also practiced my combat skills and re-learned how to use 'Thunderbolt' and "Volt Tackle'." She placed her forepaws on her hips and looked at the alicorn with a judging stare. "I believe that those who possess power have responsibility to use it the best they can, and I'm going to help with that."

"What are you talking about? I'm always diligent when studying magic," Twilight said, taking a step back.

Starlight sat next to her mentor and nodded. "Exactly."

Nica looked between them and pointed at Starlight, "You're a unicorn, correct?"

She nodded in confusion.

"And you were a unicorn once, but you evolved into an alicorn, correct?"

"I did… wait… evolved?" Twilight asked and rubbed her chin. "I'm not sure if it's a correct term considering–"

"Alicorn magic is more powerful than unicorn magic, right?" Nica asked, her tone surprisingly serious.

"It is," Twilight said with a nod. "With the magic of four alicorns, I went toe to toe with Tirek, who had the power of half of Equestria in his grasp. Also, alicorns have earth pony magic and pegasus magic as well, not that I use those all that much."

Nica approached Starlight and looked her deeply in the eyes. "If alicorns are more powerful, shouldn't Twilight surpass you in raw power?" She stood on the tips of her rear paws and grabbed the unicorn's cheeks. "Please, be honest with me. When you took over a village or when you tried to have your revenge, you faced Twilight's magic. Who won?"

Twilight blushed and covered her face with both wings.

Starlight raised her head, freeing herself from the Raichu's hold and started whistling. After several seconds as Nica's eyes were still looking into her very soul, she sighed and said, "First, I stole her and her friend's cutie marks, making them defenseless. During my revenge, I defeated Twilight a few times in a row while levitating myself at the same time." She gave her mentor an embarrassed smile. "Sorry about that."

"It's fine…" Twilight said, her voice showing a lack of self-confidence.

"And why did you win against someone more evolved?" Nica asked, her paws once again on her hips.

"Because…" She rubbed her forearm nervously. "I trained in combat magic a lot… My power gets stronger with my emotions… and unlike Twilight, I never hold back."

"Exactly," Nica said firmly. She turned and pointed at the alicorn. "Princess Twilight, you're a national heroine with many great friends who're counting on you. As an alicorn, you've a lot of raw power. Your skills may decide the well-being of those you care about."

"Oh…" Twilight took a step back, her mouth agape. "I… can't argue with that logic."

Nica nodded. "I believe that those with greater power or who are more evolved need to work hard to make best use of their powers and talents." She poked her own chest. "That's why I volunteer to train with you. Your defenses, your reflexes. I won't rest until you master practical use of your powerful magic."

Twilight chuckled nervously as drops of sweat appeared on her face. "Y-yes… that's great…"

"What about me?" Starlight asked.

Nica shook her head. "Sorry, but I think in your case, you need to learn how to hold back rather than get even stronger."

Starlight's ears drooped. _B-but… I want to test your newly gained abilities… and a friendly duel would be fun…_ She sighed in disappointment.

* * *

A battle between Nica and Twilight at the outskirt of the town ended up filled with defensive barriers, thunderous noises, bolts of electricity, beams of magic, and several tons of pressure squeezing the pokemon. Though Starlight couldn't help but wonder how much time Twilight and Nica spend apologizing to each other.

It didn't take an expert to figure out that Twilight's magic greatly surpassed Nica's electricity in terms of power, and even 'Volt Tackle' wasn't strong enough to break through the magical barrier. In terms of skills and agility, however, the pokemon showed a full dominance.

After escorting an exhausted Twilight to her bedroom, Starlight did the same with her little friend, perching the large critter on the bed. It didn't take long before a familiar spider climbed onto Nica's belly.

"Where are my other friends?" Nica asked, looking around her room in confusion.

"Oh, about that. The rat got in an argument with the cockroach who returned back into the basement. The rat left for Fluttershy's a day later since you weren't around, but I'm sure he'll come back to see you again."

Nica nodded, carefully perching her head on the pillow.

Starlight nuzzled the critter and stroke her cheek. "Goodnight and sweet dreams, you deserve a rest."

"Goodnight, Starlight, and thank you for caring for me. I appreciate it more than you think."

Starlight gave Nica a warm smile before leaving the room, now trotting through the dark hallway and deep in thought.

 _You've changed a lot over those two weeks. At first you were so scared of me and of your own abilities, always doing what we told you to do without question. And now you're bold enough to challenge Twilight to a battle so she can better protect her friends._

She looked at the ceiling, thinking, _What memories have you possibly recovered that changed you this much? I can't wait to check your report._

Starlight grinned. _If we're really going to set you up as a mercenary, we'll need to leave the castle for a day or two, and I know just the pony who can keep you entertained. I'm sure you both will get along with each other just fine._

* * *

After an unfortunate meeting with an elite hitman in Kanto, the Johto region became their next destination. Three months wasn't much time to earn badges for the upcoming league, especially with Gym Leaders bringing in their A game against an experienced trainer like Astra.

Nica didn't mind. For the first time in years, her battle against pokemon lead by Gym Leaders didn't seem extremely unfair. This time, her body was capable of taking a hit or two. It didn't mean she could take it easy, though. Being a Pikachu meant she had to train even harder to properly utilize her improved powers and be worthy of them.

However, reaching the league wasn't their only goal. During their investigation, they found out about Team Rocket's activity who were still recovering from their many losses against the Guardians', trying to replace their lost outposts in the Johto region.

Raiding two such outposts to slow down Team Rocket's growing influence left Nica and her trainer with a feeling of satisfaction, at least until they delivered some low ranking members to the police. The attitude the local police force had in dealing with Team Rocket seemed odd at best. Were they underestimating Team Rocket, not seeing them as a threat? Or was there a pressure from the higher-ups not to take action against this criminal organization? It was difficult to tell. Something didn't seem right.

There were however three big positives that took place during their journey.

First one being the evolution of both Chansey and Ivysaur.

Earning a Plain Badge from Gym Leader Whitney seemed to Nica like a battle between two brick walls, and Chansey pulled her weight despite her feeble defenses. Also, Chansey had a very pleasant singing voice, like a lullaby that Nica's mother sang to her whenever she was hurt or depressed. As difficult it was to stay awake, Nica couldn't help herself but listen to Chansey's voice in pleasure while being reminded of her caring family.

Defeating Gym Leader Pryce to earn the Glacier Badge gave Ivysaur a hard time, forcing him to push his very limits while holding up against the devastating cold. In short, the evolution was well earned.

The second one was the addition of a sixth team member, Gligar, a bat-like creature with claws and a poisonous stinger at the end of his tail.

Nica's relationship with Gligar was… a mix of respect, awkwardness and fear… for a lack of better words. While her electric typing always put her at advantage against a flying pokemon and at a disadvantage against the ground type, the idea of a flying/ground pokemon with immunity to electricity gave her a headache. Not to mention that seeing or feeling a move 'Earthquake' used in action send chills through her every bone. The weirdest part however was…

Captain Nica, our master is deep asleep and I organized the team for our morning exercise. We're awaiting your command, Gligar said with a salute, standing proudly with the rest of the squad standing in line behind him.

Captain Nica, our mission is to attack Team Rocket from above to cause a diversion while our trainer will infiltrate their outpost. He turned around and lowered himself, placing his wing on the ground. Please climb up, ma'am. I'll do my best to prove useful and ensure our victory.

Sir, permission to… attend to my personal needs inside that bush.

In short, the sixth member of the team was a walking description of formality with no idea what 'chill out' meant.

The last and best part however was learning how to use 'Iron Tail' from a gigantic pokemon called Steelix, which her trainer befriended without capturing. Being a tiny creature while having a teacher as tall as a building made of hard metal and weighing a few tons felt somewhat awkward. Still, it was nowhere as weird as practicing balance under a small waterfall.

* * *

"Rise and shine in the bright presence of the Great and Powerful Trixie!"

Nica's ears twitched and she rubbed her eyes. Someone was waking her up, it was a given, but it didn't sounds like Starlight, Twilight, Spike or Pharynx.

Using her right paw for support, she sat and blinked sleepiness from her eyes. She poked the collar on her neck to make sure it was there before asking, "Who… are you?" She pointed at the unicorn wearing a cape and a pointy hat. "I've never seen you before. Are you an intruder or a thief?"

"Intruder or thief? Don't insult Trixie with such petty accusations." She stood on her rear hooves and spoke in an excited tone, "I am the Great and Powerful Trixie and Starlight's Closest and Bestest Friend!"

"Really? She didn't tell me about… oh wait… you're that magician who helped her and Thorax deal with Queen Chrysalis."

"Oh, so you have heard of Trixie's greatest accomplishment." She held her forehoof on her chest. "Trixie is touched."

"You talk weird," Nica pointed out, receiving an annoyed frown in return.

"Speaks a creature who, according to Starlight, can only use the same words over and over without a translating collar."

"Fair enough." Nica looked at her belly and next at the spider who was resting on a web in the top corner of the room, making sure her friend was safe. "If you're looking for Starlight, you mistook the rooms."

"Trixie wasn't looking for Starlight, but was asked by her to entertain you for today." She raised her head in pride. "After reading your report, Twilight and Starlight went out to find you a job. She tasked Trixie, her most competent friend, with accompanying you and taking care of this castle. And our time will be magical!"

Nica's eyes widened and she opened her mouth with a smile at the sight of colorful fireworks. She clapped her paws cheerfully. "More, more!"

"Can't get enough of Trixie's fireworks? Now that's what I can call an audience with a good taste," Trixie said before causing more fireworks to explode in the room. These ones being bright yellow, red and blue. "How about we move the show into a more spacious room?"

Nica nodded before hopping from the bed, flying over Trixie's head and landing on her back. "Sounds great, teleport us when ready."

"T-teleport?"

Nica nodded. "Yes, teleport. You keep saying how great and powerful you are, so you must know how to disappear and reappear across great distances. Twilight and Starlight do it all the time."

"T-Trixie is not in the mood," the mare said with a nervous smile. "How about a pleasant walk while we get to know each other better?"

"Sounds good," Nica said in excitement. She sensed that her ride felt nervous for some reason, but decided to ignore it for now. "Sooo… what kind of heroic accomplishments have you achieved? Outside of helping Thorax defeat the evil Queen."

"Well… Trixie did vanquish an Ursa Major…"

"Why are you lying?"

"W-what? Trixie's not lying…"

Nica narrowed her eyes and crossed her arms. "Your aura of emotions tells otherwise. My changeling friend gave me a few lesson how to tell if someone's lying based on their emotions."

Trixie bit her lip. "W-well… Trixie admits it… It was Twilight who saved Trixie that day from an Ursa Minor… but Trixie was too focused on her wounded pride and thought of Twilight as a rival."

"So in other words, playing a part in defeating Queen Chrysalis was your _only_ heroic accomplishment," Nica said in disappointment. There seemed to be something arrogant in the way this mare was speaking, and she didn't like it one bit.

"N-no, of course not," Trixie said.

The long-tailed pokemon climbed onto Trixie's head, perching herself on the hat, and looked the unicorn in the eyes from an upside down position. "Lying again, are we?"

"Alright… it was the only heroical deed Trixie did," she admitted in annoyance. "Stupid lie-detecting abilities of yours."

Nica backflipped, perching herself on the long star-filled cape. "So, how did you and Starlight meet?"

"Oh, that's a very long and touching story… it all started in the spa…"

* * *

Mayor Mare looked between the Raichu's resume and the Princess of Friendship herself, gazing at her in confusion. "So, if I understand you correctly, a representative of a pokemon species called 'Raichu' somehow migrated over the ocean and ended up in the Everfree Forest, someone sealed her memories with dark magic, and now she's living with you under your care." After receiving a nod of confirmation, she asked, "And you want to register her as a mercenary and want to find her a job?"

"Correct. I even suggested her that 'Help for Hire' or 'Hero for Hire; would be more appropriate, but she decided that the title 'Mercenary' sounds cooler and have more weight to it…" Twilight chuckled nervously. "Now, I know it may sounds insane, but…" She was cut off.

"This is Ponyville, it is hardly the weirdest thing I have heard, but I need to confirm if the data and abilities listed here are accurate," Mayor Mare said and poked the paper, her eyes on the picture of a smiling long-tailed critter standing on one rear paw with her forpaws spread out. Not the most professional picture, but certainly filled with enthusiasm. "Your friend's name is 'Nica', her weight is around 25 kilograms and she is 0.67 meters tall."

"Exactly," Twilight said with a nod. "I checked her parameters today personally."

"The list of her abilities is as follow:

Ability to produce and unleash powerful electricity without the need of a stormcloud. Ability to reach three hundred twenty five meters of height with a single jump. Ability to sense the aura of emotions of other creatures."

Receiving a nod, Mayor continued. "As for Strengths:

Advanced Combat skills, Extreme Stamina, Durability and Reflexes."

"It's the truth," Starlight said before smirking. "Yesterday Nica started training Twilight in the art of self-defense. If you doubt our words, we can invite you to one of their combat exercises. Miss Mayor."

"Starlight, this is personal," Twilight commented.

Mayor Mare sighed. "I'll take your word for it." She kept looking at the picture. How did something this small and innocent-looking have the ability to train an alicorn in self-defense? Certainly something worth looking into in her spare time. "And if I read it correctly, she has a very calm and friendly personality and loves helping."

"I can vouch for that," Starlight said with a firm nod.

"According to her weekly reports, Nica has been trained in combat by a human trainer so they can defeat and arrest those who abuse pokemon powers. Even if she didn't recover all of her memories yet, it was her idea to become a mercenary so she can be as helpful as possible," Twilight said and next pointed to the Raichu's picture on the resume. "We made a collar for her to absorb electricity so she wouldn't cause any painful accidents. I also recently visited the royal archives in Canterlot in search for translation spells, and improved her collar with them. She can now communicate with us as long as she wears it."

Mayor Mare nodded. "On the scale of how unbelievable it sounds from one to ten, I give it seven. To be honest, if it was somepony else, I wouldn't give this a second thought, but since Miss Nica is under your care, Princess Twilight, I'll register her as a mercenary." She stamped the document and next lead the two ponies into a room surrounded by shelves from all sides. "I heard Miss Ditzy was trying to hire somepony to help her for a while, but no one was brave enough to take the job. If your friend is really durable, it would be a good place to start her career."

"What kind of job exactly?" Starlight asked.

"For example; keeping her from causing accidents during her visit to stores selling antiques and porcelain."

Twilight's wings spread and waved. "Stores with antiques are my favorite. I had no idea Ditzy was into it."

Starlight asked, "Is there anything else?"

"Not at the moment I'm afraid," Mayor Mare said. "Your friend would have better chances in a big city."

Twilight grinned. "Thank you, Mayor Mare, I appreciate your help." She levitated over the stamped document and went outside with Starlight by her side.

"Goodbye, Princess Twilight, and Starlight Glimmer, I wish you luck." The moment the door closed shut, Mayor Mare lowered her head and massaged her forehead. _This headache really gets annoying. I can hardly stay focused on the job._

* * *

"What do you have in mind?" Starlight asked.

"A long-range teleportation spell of-course. Canterlot, Las Pegasus, Baltimare, Fillydelphia and Manehattan. If Nica wants a job that ponies are afraid to do, I'm sure she can find it there."

Starlight rubbed he foreleg. "That's ambitious. I think I'll stick with Ponyville and ask Maud and Applejack if they could give her a job."

"Huh? It's not like you to be so cautious," Twilight commented.

"I was really worried about Nica this past week. Let's just say I don't want her to leave me again."

Twilight embraced her student with a comforting wing. "I know how you feel, but if she's your friend, you need to trust her more. I still remember how hard it was for me to let you go, and you decided to stay."

"I suppose you're right." She looked her mentor in the eyes as smile formed on her lips. "We should hurry up. I don't want to leave Trixie in the castle for too long."

"Come on Starlight, I'm sure they're doing just fine."

* * *

"Trixie requires assistance!" the mare shouted, struggling against the chains.

Nica was sitting on a pillow in the library next to the rounded table. Just a moment ago the Great and Powerful unicorn was showing her so called 'breathtaking spectacle', only to end up shackled in chains a minute later. _So much for the Great Unicorn Escape,_ Nica thought as she stepped from her pillow and approached the mare. "Are sure you need my help? Can't you teleport free or blast the chains with your magic? Starlight could do it with ease."

The mare growled. "Don't tease Trixie and help her!"

The long-tailed pokemon rolled her eyes. If she was asked for help by any other pony or creature, she would have jumped at the opportunity. Yet, after listening to Trixie's story, her unfair accusations and use of a dangerous artifact for revenge against Twilight, who saved her life by stopping a rampaging Ursa, and overall arrogance in her voice, she didn't feel the urgency to help her right away.

"What are you waiting for, help Trixie this instant!"

She sighed. _It seems a simple 'please' is outside of her vocabulary._ She raised her long tail towards the chains, thinking back to her last dream. If her returning memories were accurate, a gigantic worm-like metallic monster called 'Steelix' was teaching her how to turn her own tail into a boulder cutting weapon.

Nica bit her bottom lip and focused, mimicking the technique she used as a Pikachu. As she'd hoped for, her tail flashed brightly, suddenly becoming heavier, stronger, and looked to be covered by metal. With a careful and slow swing, she struck the chains, cutting a few of them with ease while leaving a small cut in the crystal floor. She took a step back and gulped. One false move and her tail would sink into this pony's flesh.

Drops of sweat started to fall down her forehead as she was striking each chain as carefully as she could, freeing Trixie several half a minute later.

"Ah, much better," Trixie said and stretched herself. "That's an interesting trick you got there. Starlight told Trixie that you can use electricity, but she didn't mention your tail could cut metal."

Nica focused on releasing power from her tail, waiting for it to return to normal before she shot Trixie a sheepish smile. Using electricity to destroy the chains crossed her mind, if not for the risk of shocking the pony as a side-effect. "I learned how to do this from my dream last night. My memories are still recovering."

"W-wait… are you saying you improvised?" Trixie's face turned pale and she chuckled nervously. "W-well, it worked…"

Feeling growing awkwardness in the air, Nica asked, "Why do you keep lying about yourself?"

"W-what?"

She returned to her pillow, gesturing for Trixie to sit on the other side. The mare did so hesitantly. "Why do you keep calling yourself great and powerful? Why such arrogance? Instead of thanking the pony who saved your life, you started threatening her like a rival, even though she's superior to you in magic a hundred times over."

"W-what… Trixie's not inferior to Twilight when it comes to magic!"

"Another lie, why do you keep lying?"

The unicorn slammed her hoof against the table. "Trixie doesn't like where this is going."

Nica took a deep breath, regretting that she didn't know how to prepare tea as having two teacups would certainly help in the coming conversation. She climbed onto the table and sat on it, now looking directly at the unicorn mare. "Wouldn't it be easier to just humbly accept your limitations and celebrate what you accomplished?"

Trixie raised her head arrogantly and held forehoof on her neck. "Trixie is a great and powerful magician who saved ponykind from their ultimate doom… with some small help from Starlight, Thorax, and Discord… that's the truth."

"If you're great and powerful, shouldn't you have saved ponykind many times over like Twilight and her friends did? This is what powerful beings like yourself should do after all, they should protect those who can't defend themselves and use their powers to their limits," Nica pointed out.

"W-well…"

"What I'm trying to say is that; if you were just a normal illusionist who doesn't possess great magic or superpowers, but managed to play an important role in saving a country, it would make you amazing."

"Huh?" Trixie asked, her mouth agape. "What?"

"But if you're a super powerful unicorn as you claim to be, helping Starlight to save everypony isn't anything special."

* * *

Trixie kept staring at the large critter in confusion, her mind a mess. _I would be amazing… if I saved the day while not being great and powerful? What does she mean by that?_

"What's a more impressive feat? A powerful warrior saving a village by easily defeating a large monster? Or a normal pony who ran into a burning building to save one life while putting himself in peril?"

Trixie rubbed top of her head. "Defeating a monster… I suppose? I mean… it's more spectacular."

Nica shook her head. "Even if said experienced warrior defeated the beast with little risk? The pony running into the building could end up burned alive or have permanent burns."

"I suppose you have a point," Trixie said. "Even if it wouldn't be as spectacular, it would still require a lot of courage."

"For Twilight and her friends who possess great powers and wield powerful artifacts, saving Equestria is something they're used to, but for you, a pony with plenty of skills but without powerful magic…"

"It was something special?" Trixie asked, receiving a nod of confirmation. "Actually, the fact that our magic couldn't work inside the hive meant that Trixie's skills were even more helpful."

Nica smiled and approached, step by step until she reached the edge of the table and embraced the unicorn's neck. "I think what you did was really brave and heroic. The fact that you entered the changeling hive and did your best while being defenseless was incredibly brave and noble. You don't need to be great and powerful to be great." She whimpered. "To be honest, my powers are stronger than yours, yet I wish I was half as useful and great as you were."

Trixie's eyes watered as she immediately embraced the Raichu, her heart melting like a block of ice in the middle of the desert.

* * *

"Nica, Trixie, I'm back!" Starlight said as she walked through the hallway, wondering what her favorite duo was up to.

In a cloud of smoke, Trixie appeared in the middle of the hallway with Nica emerging from under her cape. She took off her hat and performed a polite bow. "The not Powerful but still a little Great Trixie welcomes you back, Starlight Glimmer. How was your day?"

"T-Trixie… are you feeling okay?"

"Better than okay. Thanks to meeting with your skilled companion, Trixie has seen the errors of her ways." She rubbed the top of Nica's head, who returned the gesture by rubbing Trixie behind her ear with her tail, which the mare clearly enjoyed while showing a pleasant smile. "Trixie can't wait for Twilight to come back so that Trixie can apologize, thank her for saving Trixie's life, and publicly admit that Princess Twilight Sparkle is the most talented and powerful scholar in the land."

"What have you done!?" In a rush of panic, Starlight levitated over the Raichu, her muzzle touching Nica's nose. "I leave you for half a day," she took a quick breath, " _half a day_! And you already broke Trixie!"

"Is that a good or bad thing?" Nica asked.

"Certainly good," Trixie said with a wide smile.

"Certainly bad!" Starlight shouted with an expression of pure terror on her face.


	27. Bonus - Prologue

**Raichu for Hire**

 **Prologue**

* * *

Mayor Mare looked between the Raichu's resume and the Princess of Friendship herself, gazing at her in confusion. "So, if I understand you correctly, a representative of a pokemon species called 'Raichu' somehow migrated over the ocean and ended up in the Everfree Forest, someone sealed her memories with dark magic, and now she's living with you under your care." After receiving a nod of confirmation, she asked, "And you want to register her as a mercenary and want to find her a job?"

"Correct. I even suggested her that 'Help for Hire' or 'Hero for Hire; would be more appropriate, but she decided that the title 'Mercenary' sounds cooler and have more weight to it…" Twilight chuckled nervously. "Now, I know it may sounds insane, but…" She was cut off.

"This is Ponyville, it is hardly the weirdest thing I have heard, but I need to confirm if the data and abilities listed here are accurate," Mayor Mare said and poked the paper, her eyes on the picture of a smiling long-tailed critter standing on one rear paw with her forpaws spread out. Not the most professional picture, but certainly filled with enthusiasm. "Your friend's name is 'Nica', her weight is around 25 kilograms and she is 0.67 meters tall."

"Exactly," Twilight said with a nod. "I checked her parameters today personally."

"The list of her abilities is as follow:

Ability to produce and unleash powerful electricity without the need of a stormcloud. Ability to reach three hundred twenty five meters of height with a single jump. Ability to sense the aura of emotions of other creatures."

Receiving a nod, Mayor continued. "As for Strengths:

Advanced Combat skills, Extreme Stamina, Durability and Reflexes."

"It's the truth," Starlight said before smirking. "Yesterday Nica started training Twilight in the art of self-defense. If you doubt our words, we can invite you to one of their combat exercises. Miss Mayor."

"Starlight, this is personal," Twilight commented.

Mayor Mare sighed. "I'll take your word for it." She kept looking at the picture. How did something this small and innocent-looking have the ability to train an alicorn in self-defense? Certainly something worth looking into in her spare time. "And if I read it correctly, she has a very calm and friendly personality and loves helping."

"I can vouch for that," Starlight said with a firm nod.

"According to her weekly reports, Nica has been trained in combat by a human trainer so they can defeat and arrest those who abuse pokemon powers. Even if she didn't recover all of her memories yet, it was her idea to become a mercenary so she can be as helpful as possible," Twilight said and next pointed to the Raichu's picture on the resume. "We made a collar for her to absorb electricity so she wouldn't cause any painful accidents. I also recently visited the royal archives in Canterlot in search for translation spells, and improved her collar with them. She can now communicate with us as long as she wears it."

Mayor Mare nodded. "On the scale of how unbelievable it sounds from one to ten, I give it seven. To be honest, if it was somepony else, I wouldn't give this a second thought, but since Miss Nica is under your care, Princess Twilight, I'll register her as a mercenary." She stamped the document and next lead the two ponies into a room surrounded by shelves from all sides. "I heard Miss Ditzy was trying to hire somepony to help her for a while, but no one was brave enough to take the job. If your friend is really durable, it would be a good place to start her career."

"What kind of job exactly?" Starlight asked.

"For example; keeping her from causing accidents during her visit to stores selling antiques and porcelain."

Twilight's wings spread and waved. "Stores with antiques are my favorite. I had no idea Ditzy was into it."

Starlight asked, "Is there anything else?"

"Not at the moment I'm afraid," Mayor Mare said. "Your friend would have better chances in a big city."

Twilight grinned. "Thank you, Mayor Mare, I appreciate your help." She levitated over the stamped document and went outside with Starlight by her side.

"Goodbye, Princess Twilight, and Starlight Glimmer, I wish you luck." The moment the door closed shut, Mayor Mare lowered her head and massaged her forehead. _This headache really gets annoying. I can hardly stay focused on the job._

* * *

"What do you have in mind?" Starlight asked.

"A long-range teleportation spell of-course. Canterlot, Las Pegasus, Baltimare, Fillydelphia and Manehattan. If Nica wants a job that ponies are afraid to do, I'm sure she can find it there."

Starlight rubbed he foreleg. "That's ambitious. I think I'll stick with Ponyville and ask Maud and Applejack if they could give her a job."

"Huh? It's not like you to be so cautious," Twilight commented.

"I was really worried about Nica this past week. Let's just say I don't want her to leave me again."

Twilight embraced her student with a comforting wing. "I know how you feel, but if she's your friend, you need to trust her more. I still remember how hard it was for me to let you go, and you decided to stay."

"I suppose you're right." She looked her mentor in the eyes as smile formed on her lips. "We should hurry up. I don't want to leave Trixie in the castle for too long."

"Come on Starlight, I'm sure they're doing just fine."

* * *

"Trixie requires assistance!" the mare shouted, struggling against the chains.

Nica was sitting on a pillow in the library next to the rounded table. Just a moment ago the Great and Powerful unicorn was showing her so called 'breathtaking spectacle', only to end up shackled in chains a minute later. _So much for the Great Unicorn Escape,_ Nica thought as she stepped from her pillow and approached the mare. "Are sure you need my help? Can't you teleport free or blast the chains with your magic? Starlight could do it with ease."

The mare growled. "Don't tease Trixie and help her!"

The long-tailed pokemon rolled her eyes. If she was asked for help by any other pony or creature, she would have jumped at the opportunity. Yet, after listening to Trixie's story, her unfair accusations and use of a dangerous artifact for revenge against Twilight, who saved her life by stopping a rampaging Ursa, and overall arrogance in her voice, she didn't feel the urgency to help her right away.

"What are you waiting for, help Trixie this instant!"

She sighed. _It seems a simple 'please' is outside of her vocabulary._ She raised her long tail towards the chains, thinking back to her last dream. If her returning memories were accurate, a gigantic worm-like metallic monster called 'Steelix' was teaching her how to turn her own tail into a boulder cutting weapon.

Nica bit her bottom lip and focused, mimicking the technique she used as a Pikachu. As she'd hoped for, her tail flashed brightly, suddenly becoming heavier, stronger, and looked to be covered by metal. With a careful and slow swing, she struck the chains, cutting a few of them with ease while leaving a small cut in the crystal floor. She took a step back and gulped. One false move and her tail would sink into this pony's flesh.

Drops of sweat started to fall down her forehead as she was striking each chain as carefully as she could, freeing Trixie several half a minute later.

"Ah, much better," Trixie said and stretched herself. "That's an interesting trick you got there. Starlight told Trixie that you can use electricity, but she didn't mention your tail could cut metal."

Nica focused on releasing power from her tail, waiting for it to return to normal before she shot Trixie a sheepish smile. Using electricity to destroy the chains crossed her mind, if not for the risk of shocking the pony as a side-effect. "I learned how to do this from my dream last night. My memories are still recovering."

"W-wait… are you saying you improvised?" Trixie's face turned pale and she chuckled nervously. "W-well, it worked…"

Feeling growing awkwardness in the air, Nica asked, "Why do you keep lying about yourself?"

"W-what?"

She returned to her pillow, gesturing for Trixie to sit on the other side. The mare did so hesitantly. "Why do you keep calling yourself great and powerful? Why such arrogance? Instead of thanking the pony who saved your life, you started threatening her like a rival, even though she's superior to you in magic a hundred times over."

"W-what… Trixie's not inferior to Twilight when it comes to magic!"

"Another lie, why do you keep lying?"

The unicorn slammed her hoof against the table. "Trixie doesn't like where this is going."

Nica took a deep breath, regretting that she didn't know how to prepare tea as having two teacups would certainly help in the coming conversation. She climbed onto the table and sat on it, now looking directly at the unicorn mare. "Wouldn't it be easier to just humbly accept your limitations and celebrate what you accomplished?"

Trixie raised her head arrogantly and held forehoof on her neck. "Trixie is a great and powerful magician who saved ponykind from their ultimate doom… with some small help from Starlight, Thorax, and Discord… that's the truth."

"If you're great and powerful, shouldn't you have saved ponykind many times over like Twilight and her friends did? This is what powerful beings like yourself should do after all, they should protect those who can't defend themselves and use their powers to their limits," Nica pointed out.

"W-well…"

"What I'm trying to say is that; if you were just a normal illusionist who doesn't possess great magic or superpowers, but managed to play an important role in saving a country, it would make you amazing."

"Huh?" Trixie asked, her mouth agape. "What?"

"But if you're a super powerful unicorn as you claim to be, helping Starlight to save everypony isn't anything special."

* * *

Trixie kept staring at the large critter in confusion, her mind a mess. _I would be amazing… if I saved the day while not being great and powerful? What does she mean by that?_

"What's a more impressive feat? A powerful warrior saving a village by easily defeating a large monster? Or a normal pony who ran into a burning building to save one life while putting himself in peril?"

Trixie rubbed top of her head. "Defeating a monster… I suppose? I mean… it's more spectacular."

Nica shook her head. "Even if said experienced warrior defeated the beast with little risk? The pony running into the building could end up burned alive or have permanent burns."

"I suppose you have a point," Trixie said. "Even if it wouldn't be as spectacular, it would still require a lot of courage."

"For Twilight and her friends who possess great powers and wield powerful artifacts, saving Equestria is something they're used too, but for you, a pony with plenty of skills but without powerful magic…"

"It was something special?" Trixie asked, receiving a nod of confirmation. "Actually, the fact that our magic couldn't work inside the hive meant that Trixie's skills were even more helpful."

Nica smiled and approached, step by step until she reached the edge of the table and embraced the unicorn's neck. "I think what you did was really brave and heroic. The fact that you entered the changeling hive and did your best while being defenseless was incredibly brave and noble. You don't need to be great and powerful to be great." She whimpered. "To be honest, my powers are stronger than yours, yet I wish I was half as useful and great as you were."

Trixie's eyes watered as she immediately embraced the Raichu, her heart melting like a block of ice in the middle of the desert.

* * *

"Nica, Trixie, I'm back!" Starlight said as she walked through the hallway, wondering what her favorite duo was up to.

In a cloud of smoke, Trixie appeared in the middle of the hallway with Nica emerging from under her cape. She took off her hat and performed a polite bow. "The not Powerful but still a little Great Trixie welcomes you back, Starlight Glimmer. How was your day?"

"T-Trixie… are you feeling okay?"

"Better than okay. Thanks to meeting with your skilled companion, Trixie has seen the errors of her ways." She rubbed the top of Nica's head, who returned the gesture by rubbing Trixie behind her ear with her tail, which the mare clearly enjoyed while showing a pleasant smile. "Trixie can't wait for Twilight to come back so that Trixie can apologize, thank her for saving Trixie's life, and publicly admit that Princess Twilight Sparkle is the most talented and powerful scholar in the land."

"What have you done!?" In a rush of panic, Starlight levitated over the Raichu, her muzzle touching Nica's nose. "I leave you for half a day," she took a quick breath, " _half a day_! And you already broke Trixie!"

"Is that a good or bad thing?" Nica asked.

"Certainly good," Trixie said with a wide smile.

"Certainly bad!" Starlight shouted with an expression of pure terror on her face.


	28. Bonus - An Apple Picking Minute

**Raichu for Hire**

 **Chapter 1**  
 **-**

 **An Apple Picking Minute**

* * *

One tree and a solid kick with her rear hooves was all it took to fill two baskets with apples. Applejack was about to pick up the baskets, but stopped, massaging her forehead. _Darn headaches._ She stomped before attaching the baskets to her sides. _Ah'll fall behind schedule, if this keeps up…_

"Hey, Applejack! Guess who's visiting!"

Applejack's train of thought was interrupted as her eyes rested upon the approaching group, or more specifically, on the passenger on Pinkie's back. "Well, well, well, if it ain't the lost hungry Raichu? Ah haven't seen ya for two weeks or more." She approached, her eyes fully focused on the waving critter.

Without any warning, Raichu climbed onto Pinkie's head and leaped forward, tackling and embracing Applejack's neck. Her hooves dug short trails as she refused to tip over.

"There, there, Ah missed ya too, but it was just two weeks, no need to get so sappy," Applejack commented.

"I'm so sorry! After all you did for me, I forgot to thank you! I was so focused on my own problems that I forgot about you! I'm really, really sorry!"

Applejack was about to respond, but words ended up stuck in her mouth. She gazed upon Raichu as if seeing a ghost, her mouth agape. "Ya… ya can speak… without repeating yer name. Since when?"

Raichu released the farm mare and took a few steps backward. "Oh, right… about that…"

Pinkie leaped forward, landing with her forehooves on Raichu's head as she looked at Applejack in excitement. "It's all thanks to Twilight and Starlight. At first, they made Raichu a collar to restrain electricity as Nica -Raichu's name is Nica by the way- had no idea how to control her powers. The collar failed spectacularly and she electrocuted a bunch of fillies and colts at school by accident caused by an overwhelming amount of limb-pulling and hugs." She took a quick breath and continued, "Using stronger magic, Maud's gems and Rarity's fashion, they made another collar which was strong enough to keep her electricity from escaping, and it worked. Recently, Twilight improved the collar even more, and now Nica can speak our language as long as she wears it. Isn't this great? No more writing messages or body-gestures, no more 'Raichu' being repeated over and over. I couldn't contain my excitement when I found out about this. Now it's your cue to be excited, Applejack."

Nica opened her eyes and said in annoyance, "What she said," tilting her head.

Applejack displayed an uneasy smile, feeling heavy by merely looking at the poor critter. According to Dr Fauna, Raichu weighed twenty two kilograms when she brought her for a checkup, and average mares weigh up to a hundred kilograms. Seeing as most of Pinkie's weight was now pressed against Nica's head made her wonder how she was still able to stand. "Ummm… Pinkie… would ya kindly step from our little friend?"

"Oops, sorry." Pinkie jumped backward, withdrawing her forehooves.

"It's alright," Nica said, massaging back of her neck before giving the party mare a patient smile. She lowered her head and tapped her forepaws nervously. "Miss Applejack… When I was hungry, hurt and scared, I stole your apples, but you and Apple Bloom forgave me and fed me. You cleaned my fur and took me to doctor. You introduced me to Starlight, who damaged the seal blocking my memories, and her mentor gave me shelter at her castle." She took hesitant steps forward and looked up with puppy eyes. "I want to thank you for everything you've done for me, and apologize for being a pest. I was so focused on fitting in–"

Applejack sealed the critter's mouth with a hoof. "Say no more. Ah just did what was right, and ya behaved yerself better than any rodent Ah've ever met." She lowered her head to the critter's level. "Yer welcome to visit anytime ya want, and Ah'm glad yer likin' it here." She raised herself to her full height and rubbed the top of Nica's head. "And Ah must say, now when ya can say more than just yer name, ya sound very sincere, Nica. Ah like that."

She blushed. "You're too kind. To be honest, I came here to ask if I can repay your kindness in any way." Nica puffed her chest and poked it with her paw. "If you need a helper or worker, I'll do my best."

Applejack eyed the long-tailed creature from top to bottom. Never before had any critter, pest or rodent ever offered to work for her. Rats, bunnies, beavers and fruit-bats… her interactions with animals usually ended in disaster. "Well… Ah think Ah can think of somethin' ya can help with." The pokemon looked back at her with glee.

Pinkie poked Nica's shoulder and spoke up, "I need to go back to the bakery for now. You memorized the way to Sweet Apple Acres, right?"

"I did, thanks for showing the way."

"No biggie. I'm always happy to help a friend. Good luck at your first job, miss mercenary." Pinkie giggled and bounced away, vanishing behind the lines of trees and bushes.

"Mercenary?" Applejack asked in confusion.

"Long story," Nica said before standing up on the very tips of her rear paws while holding her forepaws curled in front of her belly. "So, how can I help?" Her tail started swinging back and forth as she stared with eagerness in her eyes.

Applejack chuckled nervously. _She's as lively as an excited puppy, she almost looks like Winona. Now… how a critter like her can help me?_ She pointed at a nearby tree and asked, "How 'bout ya carry empty baskets while Ah buck some apples… Think ya can do it?"

She nodded eagerly and followed her friend's instructions.

* * *

Big Mac walked at a steady pace while pulling a large empty wooden cart with four wheels, like a train with one wagon heading for another delivery of apples gathered by his sister.

His ears perked up at the noise of steps. Those weren't hoofsteps however, but rather paws making contact with grass at quick pace. A moment later, he noticed a large critter running with a load of apples. _Is that tail rounded around two full baskets?_ He observed the critter curiously who seemed to spot him and run in his direction on its rear paws. Two little forepaws were wrapped around a third basket. _Is she the guest mah sister mentioned?_

Nica jumped, not slowed down by the gathered apples which seemed to weigh more than her body. She landed on the stallion's back and next hopped into the cart, carefully unloading the baskets.

Big Mac glanced into his cart and blinked in confusion. "Ya don't need to be so gentle. Apples here are tough, ya can just dump them."

Nica jumped from the cart and ran towards another tree, waiting for more apples to fall. Trotting back, she balanced a massive tower of apples in a basket on her head, which was shaking slightly with each of her steps. She bit her bottom lip and spread her forepaws as her legs were shaking.

With slow steps, Big Mac approached the struggling creature and unbuckled himself from the cart. He grabbed the basket from Raichu's head and stood on his rear hooves before dumping the cargo into the cart.

"Thank you!" the critter said with a warm smile before jumping a meter upward and made a 180 turn, sliding more apples into the growing pile from two baskets wrapped by her tail. She made a short jump to the side and looked up at the towering stallion. "We haven't met before. My name is Nica and I'm a pokemon, the Raichu species to be precise. Nice to meet you," she said with a beaming smile as she grabbed Bic Mac's massive foreleg and raised it upward, shaking energetically.

"Thank ya," Bic Mac said. "Nice to–" he failed to finish as the weird creature already ran towards another tree, leaving empty baskets under it while picking up three apple-filled baskets at once. After she returned with more cargo, he continued, "Mah name's Big Mac." He helped unload the cargo. With his sister filling at least six baskets with a single kick while not wasting time with their transportation, it became clear that this Raichu didn't have a single second of break just to keep up. "Ah'm Applejack's brother."

After unloading more cargo and wiping sweat from her forehead. Nica raised his massive hoof and shook it once more. "Nice to meet you. I owe a lot to your family, it's a pleasure being helpful for a change." Using her tail for support, she raised her entire body up to Big Mac's level and nuzzled his cheek.

 _This is one hard workin' visitor. Ah'm impressed. She may lack the strength of an earth pony, but she's quite quick on her feet and creative with her tail,_ Big Mac thought. The moment his new fluffy friend stopped nuzzling him -which he actually found heartwarming- Big Mac turned around and looked at the apples inside his cart, and next at the barn on the horizon. _Ah feel mah rounds are goin' to get much more frequent._

* * *

Nica ran on four legs, holding an empty basket between her teeth. After placing it under a tree, she released a stack of empty baskets she held with her tail, placing them in their proper positions. One quick look at Applejack's satisfied face filled her with joy. There was something fulfilling about helping others, and repaying ponies for their kindness and support seemed especially enjoyable. Enjoyment and fulfillment aside, the way Applejack collected apples caught her interest.

She focused on Applejack's body movements, studying her technique. The way this mare raised her rear hooves, displaying unshaken balance as she held her rear legs very close to her belly. The following strike caused the tree to shake as a rain of apples half-filled the baskets.

"Can I try?"

"Huh? What do ya mean?" Applejack asked. "Ya want an apple?"

Nica ran towards the closest tree and turned around. With half-closed eyes filled with determination, she placed her forepaws close together and raised her body, holding her rear legs raised as close to her belly as she could.

"Don't take this the wrong way, but at yer size ya won't get much done." Applejack raised rear leg and glanced at it. "Ah got hard hooves and years of apple bucking. Ya may be quick, but yer little paws just ain't gonna do it."

Nica looked behind and up at the towering tree and gulped, the large size difference being a clear reminder of her miniscule size. Despite having significantly bigger feet than the tiny ones she had in her previous evolutions, they were still way smaller when compared to pony legs. Her little bronze edges being no match for big and sturdy hooves. She took a deep breath and grit her teeth, unleashing all of her strength as her legs hit the surface of the tree. Two apples fell on the soft grass while a few branches shook slightly. Her ears drooped at her poor performance.

"Ya actually dropped an apple or two, color me impressed," Applejack said before rubbing the top of Nica's head. "Cheer up. Ya tried and did nice for yer size, but it ain't a job for ya."

Raichu looked at her own tail before raising it, her eyes now fully focused on the thunder-shaped end. _I wonder…_ Thinking back to her recent memories, she learned how to use 'Iron Tail' not long after evolving into Pikachu, which proved nearly as destructive as her electricity. As Raichu however, her tail was longer and much more flexible. _Maybe if I don't aim with the sharp part?_

"Ya keep staring at yer tail. Is somethin' wrong?" Applejack asked.

She bit her lip, focusing a small portion of her power into her tail as the yellow part started to glow in a metallic grey. Looking between her tail and the towering tree, she aimed with the blunt part of her tail and swung lightly. At least nine apples fell onto the grass. _That's odd. I swung very lightly, so why did I hit with so much force?_

Applejack lowered herself to take a better look and next poked the tail. "What's that?"

"I'm using 'Iron Tail' for a boost in power. It seems the strength of my tail increases a lot when I do that," she explained before sending a little more power into her tail, and next hitting the tree with slightly more force. A few apples bounced against Applejack's hat, and she quickly flinched to the side out of reflex to avoid falling apples.

"Oh nelly, that's some strong tail ya got there. An' here Ah though it was just for show."

Nica smiled in pride, displaying her shining teeth. This was it. By not aiming with the sharp part of her tail, she could use 'Iron Tail' for more than destruction. With just bits of her power, she could strengthen her tail several times over. _Finally something useful._ Wanting to experiment more, she started increasing the power of her tail, swinging it stronger and stronger before replicating the results of Applejack's technique. "It's working!" With a wide smile, she quickly delivered the cargo of apples, dumping it in Big Mac's cart before placing them under another tree. A few light swings of her tail being enough to fill them without damaging the tree.

"Yer a natural at this," Applejack said before gritting her teeth and massaging her forehead. "Stupid headaches, they're gettin' annoyin'," she murmured to herself, grumbling. "Maybe Ah could use a short nap."

Feeling a growing excitement, Nica backflipped cheerfully. _Since I know how much power I need to use and how hard to hit, I may as well be more creative and have some fun. I hope Applejack doesn't mind._

Nica stood on her four paws, lowered like a panther preparing to ambush her prey. Her tail slapped against the ground with a loud thump and weak quake. "Apple-tail-bucking time!" She grinned and half-closed her eyes, her ears straightened upward. She dashed forward, scattering the dirt and grass with her steps. With a wild turn, she circled an apple tree, hitting it in multiple spots with her tail continuously, taking ten seconds before the baskets were full and the tree became bare. Some leaves fell onto the ground as a side effect.

"Ya seems to be havin' fun. If yer so eager to help, Ah won't stop ya." Applejack approached the closest tree and supported her back against it, lowering her hat to cover her eyes, and next crossed her rear legs. "Nica, just wake me up once ya get tired, and Ah'll take mah turn."

"Alright," Nica answered while delivering apples into the cart. "Seems it is just you and me left, Big… pony… Let's do our best."

"Eeyup… and the name's Big Mac."

"Big Mac, got it! Let's work hard and have fun!"

Applejack relaxed herself. Before she knew it, her nap turned into a deep sleep.

* * *

Big Mac was a strong hard-working stallion, this was a fact, yet his extreme strength didn't mean he had an unlimited stamina. Transporting tons of apples to the barn on long distance for hours without a break was simply impossible.

This time however he wasn't working with his sister but with a creature from a distant land, who made up for her lack of strength with powerful attacks, speed and stamina.

Breathing heavily, Big Mac sat and lowered his head, allowing his tense muscles to relax. He glanced at Applejack who kept napping. _Mah sister sometimes took breaks from work, but they were always short, yet here she still sleeps for the third hour. Those headaches must really tire her out._ He massaged his own forehead. _Ah can't show weakness now…_

"Are you tired?"

Big Mac opened his eyes and looked around before glancing down, being greeted by the worried oval eyes of the large critter. "Ah should ask ya the same question." He gently wiped a few drops of sweat from Nica's forehead. A mere look at the wide white belly and her mouth showed her quickened breath rate.

Nica rubbed back of her neck and smiled sheepishly. "Don't worry about me, I'm not tired at all."

Big Mac rolled his eyes. _Seems Ah'm not the only one tryin' to act tough._ He untied himself from his cart and picked a few apples, presenting them to his little worker. "Eat up. Ya were workin' for three hours without a break, ya must be hungry."

She smiled nervously before hiding it behind an insincere smile. "T-thank you… they look… tasty."

Big Mac ate an apple with two bites, taking another one a moment later. After finishing his fifth, he glanced at the pokemon who still hadn't started eating. "Don't be shy and eat, ya earned it." He could see Nica's little mouth open, displaying white teeth with four tiny fangs which sank into the juicy apple a moment later, yet the grimace which appeared on her face was hard to ignore. After waiting for his small companion to finish her apple, he asked, "Ya don't like… apples?"

Nica shook her head, but he could tell she was lying.

"Ah won't be mad, so please, be honest."

Nica sighed and nodded. "I'm sorry…" She looked to the side. "I really love sweets, but I dislike sour tastes… I can't help it." She glanced at Applejack in distance who was still napping on a higher ground. "Don't get me wrong, your apples are very juicy. When I was hungry and thirsty, I couldn't help myself but eat lots of them. But now..." She looked up, staring deeply into his eyes. "Please, don't tell your sister that I dislike apples."

Big Mac chuckled cheerfully. "Don't worry, yer secret is safe with me." He sat and grabbed Nica between his massive hooves, holding her in front of his muzzle. "How 'bout a pear pie instead? Pears are sweet."

"That sounds lovely!" Nica shouted with glee and licked his muzzle before pushing his hooves away with her paws and tail, landing softly on the soil. "But there's still work to do."

"Well, Ah need a break. How 'bout we go home and make a pear pie together while on break?"

"B-b-but… w-work… h-helping…" the pokemon said while tapping her paws, her ears dropped and a sad pout was present on her face. "I can run to the barn with baskets and back and forth while you eat the pie."

Big Mac closed his eyes and shook his head. "Ah need yer help with makin' this pie. Ya won't leave me to do all the work on mah own, will ya?"

Nica shook her head and circled around the stallion. "Of course not, ya can count on me!"

Big Mac chuckled. _She's just too sweet. We're goin' to get alon' just fine._

* * *

"Applejack, wake up."

"Huh, what?" Applejack stretched herself and fixed her hat, now staring at her brother. Not wasting a moment, she pushed herself to a standing position and swung her foreleg enthusiastically. "It sure was a nice nap, Ah feel strong and ready." She looked around in search for her little assistant. "Where's Nica?"

"She left. All our chores are done already."

Applejack laughed before poking Big Mac's chest. "Good one, big brother. But seriously, where's Nica?"

"Ah told ya, she left the farm. Ya slept for four five hours, and she's done all your chores already."

"W-what!" Applejack gasped. "Ah slept for five hours?" She stood up on her rear hooves and looked around, her attention focused on the upper part of the trees among the green sea of leaves. Most of the apples in the area were gone. "Yer serious?"

"Eeyup," Big Mac said with a nod.

"She did seven hours worth of chores in five?"

"Eeyup?"

"But Ah told her to wake me up once she gets tired," Applejack pointed out.

"She kept jumping and dancing cheerfully during her work and refused to take a break. Ah convinced her to eat somethin', but she asked to not wake ya up."

Applejack could do little but stare at her brother in shock. As a hard-working earth pony, she always had plenty of strength and stamina, but even she needed to take a short break after an hour or two of apple bucking. If somepony told her that a large critter would surpass her in hard work and stamina, she would laugh in his face and call him crazy.

Big Mac chuckled.

"What's so funny?" Applejack asked, now seeing the grin on her brother's face.

"It seems Nica beat ya at yer own game."

Applejack groaned as she struggled to push words through her throat. "Seems she did. So… what now? Our chores are done, so we can do whatever we want for today."

"Eeyup."

"Ah have an idea. Ah'll bake some apple pies for Nica to thank her, she'll love them."

"Ah'm sure she will." Big Mac chuckled nervously. "Just... don't forget to add lots of sugar."

"Extra sweet cakes for a sugarcube like Nica? Got it," Applejack said with a firm nod, earning a satisfied smile from her brother.


	29. Bonus - Electric Critter the Foalsitter

**Raichu for Hire**

 **Chapter 2**  
 **-**

 **Electric Critter the Foalsitter**

* * *

"Pinkie Pie! Where are you?"

Pinkie flinched and slipped on a bar of soap, slamming her head into the slippery floor of the bathroom. Cheerful laughter of two very young ponies filled the room. After a moment to shake the stars from above her head, Pinkie glanced at the foals, a little pegasus and unicorn whose faces were visible among the bubbles and water.

Knowing better than to leave the troublemaking duo alone in the bathtub, she slowly opened the door and asked, "Nica, is that you?"

"Yes! Where are you?"

"Over here! Just go upstairs and look for the open door!" Pinkie shouted before her attention once again focused on the children. The moment Nica peeked inside, she grabbed her by the shoulder in a side-hug. "Perfect timing! I need help and I need it now!"

* * *

Several pears and apples –which were wrapped by Nica's long tail– fell onto the floor as she gave the party mare a confused stare, which quickly shifted into a look filled with determination. It didn't matter that she ran all the way from Sweet Apple Acres after hours of work, she still had stamina to spare and could no doubt ignore her tired muscles. "Whatever it is, I'm on it."

Pinkie released her and bounced towards the bathtub, picking up two little wet ponies before placing them on the carpet. "Nica, meet Pound Cake," she said, pointing at the yellow-white pegasus with bronze mane who waved his forelegs and released happy noises. "And Pumpkin Cake." She pointed at the yellow unicorn with orange mane who shook her wet fur and started chewing Pinkie's tail.

Nica gasped, staring into their blue and bronze eyes. Those weren't normal fillies and foals, but tiny adorable defenseless toddlers. _Their heads… are sooo big, and their bellies so small…_ Suddenly, an image of a transparent Pichu appeared before her. A mere look at the tiny ponies reminded her of her unevolved younger self. As a Pichu she also had an extremely large head and tiny belly.

"Hellooo... Pinkie to Nica, there's no time for daydreaming," Pinkie said as she waved her foreleg in front of the Raichu's face.

Nica blinked and shook her head. The ponies before her were nearly as small as she was in the past. There was one major difference however. _Now that I think about it, it took a lot of time before I proved worthy to evolve into Pikachu, facing hundreds of battles against stronger opponents while having a feeble body. It toughened me up a lot. But those tiny ponies look like the most fragile beings in the world. And they're sooo innocent and cute!_

"The Cakes got an order for a large delivery and they tasked me with a foalsitting job, but I could really use some backup. So, are you in, or are you in?"

Nica blinked in confusion, staring into Pinkie's eyes as she struggled to comprehend the meaning behind her request. She slowly turned her head to look at the tiny ponies and bit her bottom lip, her eyes becoming as wide as plates. "Oh no…" She pushed herself free from Pinkie's hold and started walking backward. "Oh no, no, no, no, no…"

"What's wrong?" Pinkie asked.

"What's wrong?" She gulped before giving Pinkie a panicked stare. "What's wrong?! Did you forget that my last encounter with a bunch of fillies and colts ended up with me," she held forepaw on her chest, "electrocuting them!" She hyperventilated. "My heart nearly broke that day, and I was lucky that no one was seriously hurt." She pointed at the two tiny ponies with her trembling forepaw. "And after all that, you want me to take care of the most tiny and vulnerable beings, are you insane?"

Pinkie shrugged. "Bygones are bygones, besides, you now have that neat collar."

Nica touched the collar on her neck as her breathing slowed down. She shook her head and said, "That's not the point. Even with this collar, I'm still way too dangerous to be entrusted with kids of this age. I've tackled ponies into walls and head-smashed into ceilings whenever I was excited."

"But you got waaay better with your jumping. Besides, the young Cakes seems to like you already."

Nica looked down, now watching as the little unicorn climbed up her leg before nuzzling her belly, sinking herself into her white fluff. A moment later she felt the light pegasus land on her head and start chewing her ear. Nica whimpered, wishing that she would rather face a giant beast in the Everfree Forest.

Pinkie assaulted her with pleading eyes. "I really really really need your help with this. Pretty please!"

Nica closed her eyes and gritted her teeth. She owed the ponies a lot, so how could she say no, especially to Pinkie who always gifted her with the most delicious sweets and cakes. "F-fine…" Noticing how the pegasus flew away from her head and was now circling around her tail, she asked, "Are there any pillows around?"

"Pillows? On it!"

Nica stared at the party mare in confusion, seeing as her head, neck and forelegs were now digging themselves into the large tail. _Did this mare manage to hide half of her body in her own tail? How's that possible? Maybe using tail as storage is normal for ponies?_

"Cupcake… no… umbrella… no… here it is!" Pinkie pulled a pink pillow with numerous sunflowers stitched on it and presented it to the large critter.

Not wasting a moment, Nica grabbed the pillow and pushed it against the yellow part of her tail. She sighed in relief.

"What are you doing?" Pinkie asked.

"Isn't it obvious? My tail is a little bit sharp at edges, so I put it into a pillow." She moved her tail towards Pinkie as Pound Cake landed and perched himself on it.

"Clever," Pinkie said with a wide smile.

"Cute plushy…" Pumpkin Cake said as she climbed up her shoulder and next poked her nose. "Funny plushy."

"Soft plushy," Pound Cake said as he rolled on the pillow attached on her tail.

Nica resisted the urge to cry and her lips started shaking. Should she dare to leave even a scratch on those precious little beings, jumping down from a cliff –preferably into sharp rocks– as punishment would be the next thing on her agenda.

* * *

"Okay, so here's what we'll do," Pinkie said, gesturing over the kitchen. "Do you see this bottle with orange goo… Apparently it's healthy for kids to eat, but they don't like the taste." She pointed at the bottle and cupcake on the table. "We can always give them some sweets or cupcakes as last resort."

Nica and Pinkie's ears perked upward at the noise of ringing.

"On it!" Pinkie shouted before picking the kids from her back and placing them on the pillow attached to Nica's tail. "I need to answer the customer and put a closed sign on the door. Try to feed them until I'm be back, okay?"

"B-but–" Nica failed to answer as the party mare had already dashed towards the door and downstairs. She looked at the confused duo as drops of sweat started falling down her forehead. "It'll be alright… it'll be alright…"

"Pinkie? Where's Pinkie?" the young ponies said, calling for their caretaker.

Nica gulped before approaching the bottle with orange goo, sinking her paw into it. "Here you go… eat up." She presented her paw covered in orange food to the fillies, who stared back at her in confusion. "What?"

The little unicorn crossed her front hooves and next pointed at the nearby shelf. The moment Nica opened it, several spoons caught her attention.

"Oh… ooooohhh…" Nica smiled sheepishly at realization. Her human trainer did use spoons and forks when eating. "How silly of me."

Pound Cake flew towards the cupcake and grabbed it.

"Hey… don't eat that," Nica said as she leaped forward very lightly, snatching the cupcake away with a swift move of her forepaw. "You can eat this cupcake only after you eat some of… whatever that orange thing is." Seeing tears forming in the pegasus' eyes, she said, "No, please, no." A wild loud crying overtook the room as Nica flinched and covered her ears, smudging some of the orange goo over them. Without a second to waste, she returned the cupcake. "Here you go, just please, don't cry." As the wild crying was replaced by a cheerful laughter, she sighed in relief.

"Cookies!"

Nica turned around, noticing a jar filled with cookies being levitated in a magical aura. The aura was shrinking though.

Nica bit her bottom lip and next jumped forward, catching the jar before it could hit the floor. Her tail remained straightened to keep the unicorn passenger from falling.

Pumpkin Cake clapped with her forehooves before stepping from the pillow, walking on the long black tail in the direction of the jar. Pound Cake reached it first and dived in between numerous cookies.

"Stop it, please," Nica said as she pulled the pegasus from the jar, who shot her a raspberry and started flapping its tiny wings at rapid speed. Before Nica even noticed, she was being pulled by the smaller creature. Using her own strength she pulled in the opposite direction, her legs anchored against the floor. Noticing that she was losing this battle, she placed the unicorn on the floor and next wrapped her tail around nearby cupboard. She grit her teeth, her paws which were tired after hours of work were shaking as she struggled against the little pony. _How… how are ponies this strong? Big Mac, Applejack, Lily Longsock, and now Pound Cake. How can I compete against it?_ Her ears picked the noise of cracking wood. _Oh please no!_ The cupboard her tail was wrapped around shattered into pieces. Like a bolt shot from a crossbow, she and the pegasus she held flew towards the closed door at increasing speed.

Out of desperation, Nica pressed the pegasus into her belly and wrapped him with her four legs, trying to surround him with her entire body. Her back pierced through the door, scattering wood all over the place. Their trip continued as Nica rolled towards the stairs, bouncing against them like a ball. The moment she lost momentum, she pressed her rear paws against the floor to pull herself to a full stop.

"Nica? What happened?" Pinkie asked as she dashed in her direction.

Nica ignored Pinkie and looked at the pegasus pressed against her belly, picking him up in search for scratches or injuries, though his cheerful laughter calmed her and slowed her rapid breathing. She put the little pony in Pinkie's embrace and wiped sweat from her forehead.

"Is Pumpkin Cake still in the kitchen?"

Nica's face became pale, imagining what kind of horrors the tiny unicorn could get herself into after being left alone for several seconds. After two seconds of dashing, she leaped into the room and looked around in panic, only to see Pumpkin Cake chewing on a cookie next to a pile of cookies, the jar was lying on the floor, no doubt tripped over by the hungry toddler. Sensing how Pinkie Pie somehow appeared behind her without taking a single step, she turned around and smiled at her sheepishly. _I can handle hours of hard labor, but a few minutes of foalsitting is killing me._

* * *

The foalsitting job continued for the next two hours, which involved a game of hide and seek, one long-lasting singing performance done by Pinkie Pie and…

"P-p-please… don't cry…" Nica said as she held Pumpkin Cake in her paws, waving gently left and right in attempt to calm her down. A small bandage was wrapped around a small bruise on the unicorn's knee. Just a few minutes ago both young ponies got into argument with each other over a plush bunny. Nica and Pinkie separated the duo, but not before Pound Cake's extreme strength was used against his sister. Nica's eyes watered on their own. "Ev-everything will be ok-okay… By seeing you sad… I… I feel…" She started sobbing as well, which in turn calmed the little pony in her embrace.

Pumpkin Cake focused her magic on a bag of flour, levitating it towards herself, but the moment she released it, Nica's pillow-tail intercepted it in mid-air.

"Awww… it seems Pumpkin tried to cheer you up," Pinkie said as she wiped tears from Nica's cheeks with her tail. "How about we put them to sleep. The Cakes should be back soon."

Nica nodded, following Pinkie Pie while walking on her rear feet. While Pound Cake –depressed in his guilt– was being held captive by Pinkie's tail, his sister was held safe in Nica's embrace.

The moment they entered a room with two beds surrounded by wooden bars, Nica placed Pumpkin Cake on her pillow-tail and started untying her own collar. An idea was born in her mind.

* * *

Pinkie placed Pound Cake in his bed and said with angered tone, "Now go to sleep, young mister, and think about what you've done. You're very strong for your age, so you need to be very carefully with your pounding."

Pound Cake lowered his head in shame.

Pinkie glanced at Nica and turned around, looking at her in confusion. Pumpkin Cake was being gently swayed back and forth on the pillow-tail, as in a crib, while Nica's calm singing filled the room.

"Raichu Rai, Raichu Rai, Raichu Rai Rai Rai Rai Rai, Raichu Rai, Raichu Rai, Rai Rai Rai Rai, Rai Rai…"

"Is that… a lullaby?" Pinkie smiled and started shaking her head left and right to the rhythm of the calm song. Once sleeping Pumpkin Cake was taken from tail-pillow and placed on her bed-pillow, she approached and said, "You have a very pleasant voice, you should consider singing more."

Nica picked up the collar and tied it on her neck. She looked up at the party mare and blushed. "My mom often sang to me whenever I felt depressed or was hurt. To be honest… I didn't remember all words. I thought my singing would work better if nopony could understand me."

Pinkie chuckled and next rubbed top of Nica's head.

"By the way. Do you know if there's any cliff, or a large pile of very sharp rocks nearby Ponyville?"

"Nope, but my sister may know, why do you ask?" Pinkie asked with a shake of her head.

Nica's ears dropped as she started tapping her forepaws together. She glanced at the bandage on unicorn's knee and answered, "N-no reason…"


	30. Bonus - Harder than a Rock

**Raichu for Hire**

 **Chapter 3**  
 **-**

 **Harder than a Rock**

* * *

Nica followed Pinkie, trotting in excitement with red sky and descending sun in the background. Thus far, all of Twilight's friends were extremely kind and fun to be around, even though assisting Pinkie today turned out to be too stressful for her liking. If a sweet and kind pony like Pinkie Pie had a sister who was living near Ponyville, she was eager to meet her.

"Here we are," Pinkie said as she pointed at the hole in the ground before jumping in.

Nica followed, landing softly on the hardened ground as she was now in a cave. Outside of the sunlight that entered into the cave through the hole in the ceiling, several brightly shining gems on the walls lit up the area. Nica's eyes sparkled at the multicolored spectacle. "Sooo… shiii...nyyy…"

"You like it? My sister's home is close by, so she decorated nearby walls with gems… with Rarity's help of course."

The pokemon nodded. "It's almost as colorful and shiny as Twilight's room with the map."

Pinkie wrapped her tail around Nica's belly and placed her on her back. "If you like this place, you'll love Maud's home, it has everything: A soft bed, small lake and…" She paused and stretched her right ear.

Nica's ears perked upward as she picked up the noise of a hoof making contact with a rock. She held Pinkie's neck as the mare dashed in direction of the noise.

"There you are, Maud, I've been looking for you!"

Nica waited for her ride to slow down before peeking from behind her neck. In front of her stood a grey pony with violet mane wearing blue clothes, her facial expression displayed pure boredom… but her aura… Nica rubbed the top of her own head in confusion. If this pony was really bored, why was aura of excitement and happiness so strong?

"Hello Pinkie."

Pinkie Pie started bouncing in place before lowering her head and pointing at her passenger. "I brought a friend with me, the one we needed your gemstones for."

Nica stepped from Pinkie's back and waved. "Hello Miss Maud." She held a forepaw on her chest and performed a polite bow. "My name's Nica, I'm a pokemon and my species is Raichu." She approached and raised her forepaw. "It's a pleasure meeting a sister of such a kind and sweet pony like Pinkie Pie." It took a few seconds before Maud's hoof touched the bronze edge of her paw and shook it.

"A pleasure…"

"And I'm really grateful for your help. Thanks to your gems, I no longer fear of hurting others with electricity." Nica held her forepaw on her own chest, her voice calm and serious, "It means a lot to me, thank you."

"You're welcome," Maud answered.

Pinkie raised her foreleg in a lecturing gesture. "Now, I know Maud may look and sound very dull, as if devoid of emotions."

Maud continued for her sister, "I'm poor at expressing myself."

Nica shook her forepaw dismissively. "Not a problem, I can sense your emotions just fine."

"Sense my emotions?" Maud asked, still not moving an inch.

"You feel a lot of joy, most likely because your sister is visiting," Nica said, receiving a slow nod. "I sense your curiosity whenever you're looking at me. I also sensed some excitement, though I can't tell what excites you."

"Wooooow, you're gooood," Pinkie said before pulling a little cookie out from her tail and threw it up.

Straightening her own tail upward, Nica directed the falling cookie to slide towards her open mouth. Once done chewing and gulping, she asked, "You like it? I have plenty more tricks I can show you."

"Please, do." Maud sat and nodded.

Nica looked around, picking up the closest pebble and placed it on her nose. She stood on four paws and raised her rear legs before balancing herself on a single paw. With a quick movement of her head, she threw the pebble upward, quickly switching the paw she stood on before the rock fell back onto her little nose. "And now the grand finale," Nica said before spinning the pebble. She swung her head and performed a backflip, landing on her rear legs while catching the pebble with her paws. "Tada…" She glanced at Maud and took a step back, sensing an alarming level of excitement.

Maud took the pebble from Nica's hold and placed it on her shoulder. "I had fun… and so did Boulder." She pointed at the pebble, her face unchanging and impassive. "Boulder seems to like you and wants to play with you more."

Nica blinked in confusion. "Boulder?"

Pinkie chuckled. "That pebble you played with is Maud's loyal pet and companion, and his name is Boulder. I feel you two will become the best of friends."

Nica smiled sheepishly. _If he is like a rock type pokemon, shouldn't Boulder have two hands or something?_ She shrugged and next approached, her eyes staring directly at the stone on Maud's shoulder. "Nice to meet you, Mr. Boulder. I must say, you're way smaller than the rock pokemon I have encountered."

"Rock pokemon?" Maud asked with a tiny hint of curiosity in her voice. "Tell me more."

Nica nodded. "My trainer often did send me to fight against stronger opponents, and I ended up competing against many ground and rock type pokemon to become tougher." She gestured with her paws as if trying to visualize the described pokemon. "There was a Geodude who looked like a rounded rock of this size and had two big hands. His evolution Graveler was bigger and have four hands and two legs. His final evolution however was terrifying. A giant boulder with head, legs and hands." Her body started shaking. "I still remember how he rolled over me back when I was even smaller than Pound or Pumpkin Cake."

Maud Pie lay on the ground, staring at Nica with growing interest. "Go on."

"S-so s-small?" Pinkie asked and gasped. "You s-survived being squashed by a rolling living giant boulder while so tiny?"

Nica puffed her chest. "I did. The more I got hurt, the more I could endure. I just wish I remembered all of my past. I still have no idea what my body is capable of and all I can do is experiment."

"More rock pokemon, please," Maud said with slightly more enthusiasm in her voice.

Nica nodded and continued, "There was a gigantic creature made of several boulders merged together, Onix. His roar and presence was very intimidating, though as an opponent, he was a bit of a pushover. His evolution however was made of steel and was a force to be reckoned with. I have some pleasant memories of a Steelix who was teaching me how to use 'Iron Tail'. He was a harsh teacher, but he respected me despite my size. He even praised my endurance and fighting spirit, saying that for a Pikachu, I was harder than the hardest rock."

Maud chuckled very quietly for half a second.

Sensing how her backstory brought an increasing amount of happiness and excitement to Pinkie's sister, she moved her tail towards Maud and pointed at it. "I would like to show you what I learned from Steelix, but I wouldn't want to hurt your friends. Is there any stone or boulder I can damage?"

Maud nodded and pointed at a specific part of the wall.

Nica grit her teeth, sending as much power as she could into her tail before jumping up, spinning in mid air as her tail gained momentum. With a final push, she stretched her tail and swung it at the wall, her metallic tail sunk a few centimeters into the rock. As she was still spinning, her tail hit the surface of the wall a few more times, leaving several marks on it, one atop another. Once her feet touched the ground, she looked at Maud and asked, "So, what do you think?"

"I'm slightly impressed." Maud stood up and approached the same wall. After staring at it for several seconds, she jumped, swinging her foreleg with great force.

Nica jumped towards Pinkie and took a defensive stance, ready to intercept any rock-fragment which would speed up in her direction, yet no rubble or rock flew anywhere near them. Nica gasped, seeing as the surface of the wall was now covered by numerous cracks. _With a single punch… she did as much or maybe even more damage than I did with my 'Iron Tail,' these ponies are amazing._

"So, what do you think?"

"What do I think? It was incredible. You're the strongest earth pony I've met thus far. Even Big Mac and Lily can't compare," she said before performing a cheerful jump, head-smashing into the ceiling. After a moment of struggle, she pulled herself free, landing on the ground with a bit of rubble scattered around her legs. Upon hearing a tiny laugh coming from Maud, she laughed as well. Pinkie joined in a moment later.

"Strength isn't everything," Maud said before gently poking the stone-wall with her hoof, rubbing away a small stone fragment which revealed a shining green gem the size of Nica's head.

"Woooow… pretty…" Nica said before studying Maud's technique.

"You both seem to be having fun, so I'll be on my way, I don't want to get in the way of your friendship or anything," Pinkie said before looking behind her back. "Well… bye…" She dashed away in a cloud of dust, only to return. "Thanks again for your help, Nica, and have fun together." Once again she dashed away, this time vanishing for good as Maud and Nica were left to their own devices.

"Do you think my sister is weird?" Maud asked, catching Nica's attention.

Nica turned around and looked at the grey mare. "Not really…"

Maud blinked in confusion. "So you think that my sister is normal, despite doing what everpony refers to as impossible?"

"Impossible? Do you mean how she appears out of nowhere without making any noises, or how she can store food and other stuff in her tail?" Nica asked. The moment she received a nod of confirmation, she said, "To be fair, where I come from, pokemon are doing a lot of weird or near-impossible stuff, and ponies here can use magic in various ways. I assumed what Pinkie Pie is doing to be normal for your species."

"Even when she defies gravity?" Maud asked.

"Defy gravity? I haven't seen Pinkie do that just yet." Nica looked at the ground and rubbed her chin. "If my memories are accurate, I've met a few pokemon who managed to stay in mid-air waaay longer than they should, some even evaded attacks without touching the ground." She pointed at herself and added, "When I jumped up with all of my strength, I flew up for many seconds, reaching one third of kilometer of height." She took off her collar and summoned electricity before performing a tiny jump, her legs made contact with bolts of her own making as she bounced against it.

Nica grabbed and held collar against her neck, speaking, "My trainer even taught me how to jump on my own electricity not long after I evolved into Pikachu. If this isn't defying gravity, I don't know what is." She fully attached it a moment later.

"You must be a bit naive or very trusting if you never questioned my sister's abilities. Most ponies always found our family to be weird." Maud displayed a barely noticeable smile and next rubbed Nica behind her ear. "But it's something I'm starting to like about you."

Nica repaid Maud's affection by moving her own tail towards Maud's ear and rubbing behind it.

"We can look for rare stones and gems together, if you want..."

"Of course I do," Nica said as she followed Maud and diligently observed her digging technique. There seemed to be something important about precise and weakened strikes against specific points of the rock-surface.

Her recovering memories ended a few months after she evolved into Pikachu and learned how to use "Iron Tail', which she could use offensively. However, back when she was Pichu and her trainer just started gathering her team, Astra mentioned something about using 'Iron Tail' for defense after she evolved into Raichu. There seemed to be many tricks and techniques she still didn't remember, ones that didn't rely on pure force.

After several minutes of watching Maud at work, Nica massaged her forehead and closed her eyes, seeing images of herself as a Raichu using her long tail in a different fashion. Determined to use her resurfacing memory mindedly, she sent power into her tail and started sinking her tail into the stone. After separating a boulder no bigger than her, she started poking it with the heart-shaped edge of her tail, focusing on precision rather than power.

"What are you doing?" Maud asked.

"I have no idea, I'll find out once I'm done," Nica said, following her memory and instinct, as if using her muscle-memory to do the job. Her breathing slow and stable and her lower lip bitten in concentration. Minutes turned into half an hour as the boulder started to take the shape of a pokemon, and soon a life-sized Raichu statue made of rock stood before her. She wiped sweat from her forehead and took in the fruit of her work.

Maud rounded the statue, touching it lightly from time to time. "Impressive quality. Granite in this cave is a decent material for such work, but it takes precision to keep the surface of the statue slim." She sat in front of the pokemon, staring at her with a judging stare as the critter looked back in fear with drooped ears. "There are some imperfections, but they aren't your fault, but rather the material you used. I think your power isn't what you should focus on, but on perception and precision instead."

Nica nodded before looking at her own tail, now deep in thought. Until now she learned quite a bit about herself: She could run fast, jump super high and sense emotions. Her agility and reflexes let her react very quickly and her durability and stamina still surprised her. During her fight against Thorax's brother, she earned her victory not with a brutal quick offensive as she often did as a Pikachu in her dreams, but by evading, defending and with precise strikes. _My fighting style as a Pichu and Pikachu in my dreams… and the way I'm acting now… they seem so different. Maybe Maud is right, maybe I shouldn't focus on power if I want to use my full potential._

"Are you tired?" Maud asked. "It's getting late, I'll understand if you want to rest."

Nica shook her head and smiled proudly. "Tired? No way. Working for hours on a farm while carrying apples and shaking trees, easy. Cutting large boulders and making statues, not hard at all. I'll do it over foalsitting anyday."

"And what's wrong with foalsitting?"

Nica's eyes became wide as plates. She shook her forepaws in panic. "What's wrong with foalsitting? Do you have any idea how terrified I was that I would hurt those tiny adorable vulnerable little ponies. The fear of failing I felt was insane." She took a deep calming breath and asked, "You don't know where I can find a cliff or a pile of sharp rocks by any chance?"

Maud gestured at three tunnels before pointing at the one in the middle. "Just go to the end of this tunnel, turn right and you'll find a cliff with sharp rocks on the bottom. Why do you ask?"

"N-no reason," Nica said, tapping her forepaws. The image of bandage on the little unicorn still fresh in her mind.

Maud shrugged. "If you're not tired, how about we continue our search for rare rocks. You seem delicate and precise enough with your tail to assist me."

Nica displayed a wide glee, showing her teeth. "That sounds great! And we can talk with each other about our past while doing so. I can practice the use of my 'Iron Tail' and learn more about you at the same time!"

Maud showed a tiny smile, which vanished three seconds later. "I like the sound of that."


	31. Bonus - How to Train Your Alicorn

**Raichu for Hire**

 **Chapter 4**  
 **-**

 **How to Train Your Alicorn**

* * *

Nica trotted towards the friendship castle with a cheerful smile, finding her time she spent with Maud Pie to be worthwhile. In fact, her entire day felt very fulfilling. Now all there was left to do was to return home while admiring the stars on the clear sky. Her head raised in pride.

She stopped, her attention focused on the balcony as she caught a glimpse of Twilight Sparkle. Feeling a burst of excitement, she ran at increasing speed. With a single jump, she flew towards the balcony like a bullet. Nica grit her teeth and the pupils in her eyes shrank at the sudden realization, at this speed, she would no doubt crash into her caretaker. Once close enough, she anchored herself against the edge of the balcony with her tail, slowing down her speed enough to land on it.

The princess flinched and yelped in surprise. "N-Nica?" She took a few calming breaths. "I was waiting for you, and yet you still caught me off guard."

"Sorry," Nica said, rubbing the back of her head as a small blush appeared on her cheeks.

"It's okay. Ummm… did you have an accident?" Twilight asked as she pointed at a few bruises on her fur, most of them being on the wide belly, though a few were present on her forehead, left cheek and on each of her limbs.

Nica shook her head. "No accident… I just…" She rubbed her forearm nervously. "Let's just say that I ended up testing my durability. Turns out that falling from a hundred meters of height into a pile of sharp rocks made of granite caused waaaaay less damage than I anticipated."

Twilight rolled her eyes. "You know. If I didn't know you as well as I do, I would be really worried about your well-being."

"Where I come from, pokemon put themselves in danger all the time and become tougher for it. If anything, getting hurt is helping me in the long-run," Nica explained. _With a large portion of my memories still missing, I can only imagine what kind of brutal battles I endured to become so tough._

"I see." Twilight cleared her throat and said firmly, "By the way, while you were away, I had an interesting invitation from the 'Not Powerful but still a little Great Trixie' for a show, which turned into a public apology before a large crowd of ponies."

"It did?" Nica asked, feeling a sudden rush of pride. _Great work, Trixie, I knew I could count on you._

"She not only apologised, but also publicly announced my superiority and even bowed to me. And no, she wasn't brainwashed or hypnotised, I checked!" Twilight's wings started flapping at quick pace, creating a soft breeze for the pokemon to feel. "I felt as if my view of the universe itself was shaken, as if I rediscovered Pinkie's weird abilities all over again. Even facing powerful villains and protecting Equestria with my friends didn't prepare me for miracles like that!" She took a deep breath and lowered herself to Nica's face. "And something tells me you put your paw into it."

Nica nodded. "I simply exchanged my ideology and moral values with her." She displayed her teeth in a cheerful smile. "There was something in big ego and arrogance that annoyed me for some reason. I'm really happy I helped Trixie find a better way in life."

Twilight looked to the side and giggled. "I swear, your humble and cheerful personality is contagious."

Nica stared at the princess curiosity and asked, "Soooo… are you going to ask me how my day was or something?"

"Oh… right… I completely forgot." Twilight's wings spread and her tail started flapping left and right. Curiosity overpowered her worry. "So, how was your day? Find any jobs? Were you good at them? Do tell, do tell."

Overwhelmed by Twilight's excitement whose muzzle collided with her nose, Nica tripped over and was now staring at the alicorn while lying on her back. "I will tell you, just give me some space." She gently pushed Twilight's muzzle with her paw, took a sitting position and spoke up, "I helped Applejack and her brother… Big… Mac... was it… I carried the baskets and tail-bucked the trees so Applejack could rest."

"Tail-bucked?"

Nica nodded before pointing at the yellow part of her tail, which turned grey-metallic for a few seconds. "I can send power into my tail to make it harder and stronger." She performed a fake swing. "One weak slam made apples fall from each tree." She beamed. "I even helped Big Mac make a pear pie and we ate it together. It was delicious!"

Twilight clapped her forehooves in applause. "That's great. There's always plenty of work on the farm, how long were you working there?"

"I'm not sure, five hours, maybe six. Time goes very quickly when I'm having fun."

"Wait, you were having fun while doing Applejack's labor?" Twilight asked, receiving a nod of confirmation. "Well, that's a first... Anyway, how much did Applejack pay you for your work?"

Nica tilted her head to the side in confusion. "Wait… was I supposed to get paid?"

"Of course. You were working for her after all, so she should pay you," Twilight explained. "A few hours of labor is waaay above and beyond friendly helping."

Nica's ears drooped as she stood up, now standing on the tips of her rear paws while looking the princess in the eyes. "B-but… Applejack fed me, cleaned my dirty fur and took me to a veterinarian before bringing me here. I wanted to repay her…"

Twilight smiled warmly and shut her eyes. "Fair enough. So, what did you do next?"

Nica sat and relaxed herself, continuing in calm voice, "I went to Sugarcube Corner to deliver Pinkie a few pears and apples as a present, but she needed assistance with the foalsitting of two," she held paws on her cheeks and displayed a dreamy smile, "cute, itty bitty vulnerable little ponies."

"Oh, so you became the assistant of a foalsitter. Sounds like an easy task."

"Easy?" Nica leaped towards Twilight's face, her rear legs pressed into her chest. "Easy! Do you have any ideas what those two little kids are capable off? I think my life is going to be half a year shorter after all stress I endured!"

Twilight levitated Nica away, lowering to the floor of the balcony. "Okeeeey… Should I assume that you didn't ask Pinkie to pay you a single bit?" Upon seeing a nod of confirmation, she facehooved. "Was there anything else?"

"Yes, there was. Pinkie introduced me to her sister, Maud, the strongest earth pony of all strong earth ponies I've met thus far. I got the impression that no rock-type or even steel-type pokemon would stand a chance against her."

Twilight lowered her foreleg down and asked, "Did she hire you?"

Nica shook her head. "Not really. We just talked, exchanged our experiences, and she allowed me to practice the use of my 'Iron Tail' in her cave. She was very enthusiastic, cheerful and enjoyed watching my tricks and performances."

"Wait… Maud was enthusiastic and cheerful?" Twilight asked. The moment she received a nod of confirmation, she sat and massaged her forehead. "And here I thought my life in Ponyville couldn't get any weirder." Her horn lit as she levitated Nica over and held in front of her face.

"Now listen, Nica. I know you were just helping Applejack and Pinkie for free because they are your friends, and it's something I absolutely approve. But... should you get a real job, don't forget to ask about payment, okay? Ponyville may be full of trustworthy ponies, but I wouldn't want anyone to take advantage of you." Twilight gave the large critter a patient smile and patted her on the head. "Let's go to sleep. Hopefully you'll have more luck tomorrow."

"Not so fast!" Nica shouted as she pointed at the alicorn accusingly. "What about your training? Did you forget?"

Twilight chuckled nervously as she released Nica from her levitation. "Oh… that…"

"You're a national heroine and an alicorn, yet Starlight who's a unicorn still defeated you with her skills. And Chrysalis is still on the loose!" She stomped. "I swore I would help you improve for your own good, and tonight…"

"Y-yes?" Twilight asked, taking a step back.

"I'll teach you, how to dodge."

Twilight gulped.

* * *

Leftovers of the battleground between Twilight and Tirek were still present nearby Ponyville, no more than a few miles away from Twilight's castle. A vast canyon with craters, shattered rocks, and a small mountain with a hole in it. A perfect location for an exercise worthy of a princess.

Twilight's wings were raised and her horn lit as a lavender barrier protected her from all sides.

Nica stood a few meters in front of the lavender bubble, standing on four paws in a combat stance. Her tail raised upward threateningly while shining in metallic grey. The collar was no longer present on her neck. She started circling around the lavender dome, taking her time before her walk switched into a full-speed run.

 _I have no time for her barriers, but I won't break it with force alone,_ Nica thought before unleashing a 'Thunderbolt' towards the barrier as the electricity scattered all over the dome. _Maybe I can use my newest trick. My attacks may be too weak, but if I focus on one spot…_

Maintaining her speed, Nica made some distance from the protective dome before charging at it. Continuously repeating her name, she surrounded herself in a rich aura of electricity. _'Volt Tackle' ready._ Nica unleashed another 'Thunderbolt', focusing her attack on one spot of the lavender barrier as electricity continuously hit it. Once close enough, she jumped, slamming herself into the damaged spot on the lavender shield as a massive explosion of electricity followed. A few cracks appeared on the barrier, as well as a small bruise on Nica's forehead.

Without wasting a moment, Nica started running once more, making one quick circle to build up her 'Volt Tackle' before launching herself towards the barrier. She spun in mid air, striking the cracked part of the barrier with both 'Volt Tackle' and 'Iron Tail' at the same time, concentrating the entire force of both attacks in one specific spot, piercing it. With a hole in the barrier, she sent a weak thin 'Thunderbolt' inside, hearing Twilight's yelping a moment later.

The dome vanished as the dizzy alicorn now had a few small burns present on her side.

Nica's breathing was heavy. Even with her stamina, using a few powerful attacks in a row proved very draining. She pushed forward despite being tired, getting close enough to Twilight in time before another barrier was raised. She poked Twilight with her tail and smirked. Got you! she said, her words no longer translated by the magical collar.

Twilight canceled her barrier and lowered herself to Nica's face level. "It seems you broke my defenses. I was sure you didn't have enough power to do so."

Nica held her forepaws on her hips and gave her a glare of disapproval.

"Alright, fine, you convinced me. It seems I need to rely on more than just on my defensive magic." Twilight spread her wings and flapped them, launching herself into air.

Nica's ears and tail waved on the wind created by the alicorn's wings as she observed the princess, awaiting her counterattack. The moment a beam of magic was shot in her direction, she leaped to the side and next jumped. She bit her lip, sending only tiny bit of power into her tail as hurting her caretaker was something she wanted to keep to a bare minimum. As she had hoped for, the princess evaded her attack by flying to the side.

"Ha, I dod-yayayayayaj…" Twilight yelped as she was struck by tiny bolts of electricity.

Nica landed on the ground softly and smirked. Putting all her speed and power into one attack… wasn't her style. Why put all of her might into a single strike which can be evaded?

"Ugh… you got me again, but this time I'll do better." Twilight grit her teeth as she surrounded Nica with her magic, pressing into the ground with extreme pressure, which only grew with each passing second.

Nica closed her eyes, unable to even struggle as her paws and head started sinking half a meter into the rocky ground. Her body felt as if it weighed sixty tons. Her mind provided her with a memory of her fight against Alakazam, a powerful pokemon whose 'Psychic' attack pressed against her with similar force, back when she was but a tiny Pichu. While Twilight's raw power surpassed Alakazam's many times over, she herself was no longer a feeble being, she was a fully evolved battle-hardened Raichu, and she wasn't going to give up without doing her best.

"Are you okay down there? Am I using too much force?" Twilight asked with a hint of worry, lowering her guard.

Nica grit her teeth, sending power into her tail and using it to push herself against the pressure. Her eyes were closed, her ears and paws were hanging down, pulled with magic as if trying to separate themselves from the rest of the body, her rear paws were still trapped in the stone. After standing up, Nica unleashed electricity, breaking free from Twilight's magic. The shift in pressure felt incredible. Her head which weighed a few tons now felt so light... She jumped out from the hole and quickly followed up with a weak 'Thunderbolt'.

Twilight braced herself, her forelegs receiving a few small burns. "Heh, you hit me again."

Nica wiped sweat from her forehead, now staring at Twilight with narrowed eyes.

Twilight started flying above the ground, shooting beams of magic.

Nica didn't take her attention away from Twilight even for a moment, hopping to the side to dodge each magical beam while staring up. Despite low visibility with just the moon, stars and Twilight's beams being the only source of light, she still saw the alicorn's movements. After all, vanishing stars on the sky meant that something blocked them.

Dodge, dodge, 'Thunderbolt,' dodge, dodge, 'Thunderbolt'. Raichu repeated her pattern, easily targeting her airborne opponent while evading at the same time. Her fifth weakened attack hit its target.

Twilight frowned. "How am I supposed to evade? You're hitting me even when I'm flying at full speed. Oh, wait… I can teleport… Maybe I should fly and teleport at the same time."

Nica massaged her forehead. This was going to be a looong night.

* * *

Starlight was sitting on her bed with annoyed expression, staring at the ceiling. _You're already too skilled and powerful, Starlight. I need to train Twilight so she can better use her powers,_ she thought to herself, groaning. Ever since Nica regained her fighting skills, she was looking forward to having a friendly and exciting duel, only to be shot down because… apparently… she was too overpowered already.

She groaned again before sinking her head into the pillow.


	32. Bonus - Dreams of the Past

**Raichu for Hire**

 **Chapter 5**  
 **-**

 **Dream of the Past**

* * *

It has been more than two years since she was captured by the human girl, Astra Longshot. The first six months her trainer taught her how to read and write, a boring routine she disliked with all her passion. The next six months she spent on an island with her trainer, helping her capture three new team members while training hard and fighting against the local pokemon.

Facing Orange Islands as their next step ended in failure as Astra limited herself to only four pokemon, outnumbered six to four against the local champion.

With Ninetales joining Astra on the road for vengeance against criminals, the team faced the trials of Alola, mastering the use of the electric, and fire Z-move. Defeating four Kahunas in the Grand Trial didn't bring them any fame, though.

Kanto League ended up in failure during the semi-finals, losing against Astra's self-proclaimed rival in a five vs six battle. The real victory however lay in Nica defeating an Alakazam, winning with massive odds stacked up against her. She earned her evolution that day, becoming a Pikachu. This very day they also met Team Rocket's hitman, codename 'Deathblow', who become their greatest enemy.

After failing over and over, the time to turn the table around had come in the Johto region. With a full team of six, four fully evolved, they teared through the tournament, defeating the less experienced opposition easily.

It was an odd feeling for Nica. Two years of battling against more powerful opponents while being a tiny feeble Pichu, their team always handicapped and outnumbered, sent to face against opponents who had type advantages. The moment she and the rest of the team evolved, the moment all the handicaps has been lifted, nothing could stand in the way of their victory. It felt like climbing up a tall mountain for hours with a heavy stone tied to her back, only to take a long rest and get rid of the stone halfway. Reaching the peak suddenly became a breeze.

Winning the tournament in Johto was only the first step, though, as it gave Astra the privilege of fighting the Elite Four. Only by defeating four elite trainers, would they be allowed to challenge the champion of Johto for his title.

The first opponent to face was Bruno.

* * *

Nica ignored the cheering crowd, her attention focused on the muscular man as trousers was the only piece of clothing he was wearing. According to the rumors, Bruno's strength was big enough to challenge a pokemon in direct combat. By looking at him, Nica had a flashback of two other humans. Lt. Surge, whose size and muscles would no doubt give Bruno a challenge, and a tan Nurse Joy, who despite smaller size, had unimaginable strength which was still growing with each passing month filled with struggles. _I wonder, if Bruno, Lt. Surge and the tan Nurse Joy ended up facing numerous competitions of strength and skills, who would get on the top? Now that would be interesting._

The battlefield between both trainers was filled with numerous rocky hills and one pool filled with water in the middle.

Not wasting a moment, Astra sent her Starmie into the battlefield. Being both water and psychic type, the large starfish had coverage to everything her opponent would deploy.

Nica jumped from her trainer's shoulder and looked up at her in confusion. Until now, Astra often used pokemon with a type disadvantage, purposely handicapping her team so they would learn how to win against the odds and get used to attacks they are weak against. _Whenever she's using strategy and is trying to gain advantage, it means she's taking this battle very seriously. I can't let my guard down._

In response, Bruno sent a boxing pokemon, Hitmonchan. Despite being at a disadvantage, Hitmonchan jumped all over the battlefield, circling around Starmie while avoiding most of its attacks. His 'Thunder Punch' proving strong enough to overcome Starmie's defenses. Even though he lost, Astra's ace was now at its limits.

Nica gulped. Starmie was the strongest member of the team and was on the ropes already. The Elite Four despite their predictable pokemon typing proved to be no joke.

Gligar replaced Starmie in the second round, now facing Hitmonlee. Despite a type advantage, as a recently joined member of the team he lacked experience, not lasting long against the hard-kicking pokemon.

"Nica, I'm counting on you. Your opponent is tired and you're faster, so just keep your distance. Attack from afar and victory is yours."

Nica nodded, running into the battlefield. Using 'Nasty Plot' while staying at distance, she powered up her special attack temporarily. It came as a surprise when Hitmonlee was switched for an Onix.

"Onix, use 'Earthquake'!" Bruno commanded.

"Nica, jump and use 'Iron Tail'," Astra commanded.

Nica ran forward at full speed, seeing how the gigantic tail hit the ground, splitting it as the earth trembled under her paws. It wasn't the first 'Earthquake' she faced, already experienced enough not to lose balance on the trembling ground. She jumped in time to avoid the attack, swinging her tail directly against the Onix's face. Before she could land on the trembling ground, she was recalled into a pokeball.

She rarely spent time inside her pokeball, most of the time following her trainer as the partner she was. While inside, she experienced a growing anxiety, worried and curious about how the battle was going. Not that being inside a pokeball wasn't comfortable, especially after her trainer relocated all of her pokemon into Luxury Balls for their comfort. Comfortable accommodations or not, she didn't like not being by her trainer's side, especially during important battles.

Her worries didn't last long as she was send into the battlefield, facing a big boulder with two hands and two legs. A quick glance at the large screen above the crowd provided her with informations she needed. Astra's Blissey, Starmie, Gligar and Venusaur were defeated, as well as Bruno's Onix, Machamp, Hitmonlee and Hitmonchan, leaving her and Ninetales to defeat the Golem. A quick look at the numerous scratches on the sturdy shell told Nica that he wasn't at full power.

"Nica, attack with 'Iron Tail!"

She did as she was told, running towards her weakened opponent while charging power into her tail. It didn't surprise her that the Golem used 'Earthquake' against her, the very ground becoming her enemy.

"You know what to do."

Nica narrowed her eyes and jumped, landing on her opponent's shell while grabbing his head. After enduring and evading ground type attacks over and over, she learned that the best counter against them is to jump very high or to jump onto her opponents. They couldn't target her with ground attacks as long as she wasn't on the ground after all.

She followed up with 'Iron Tail', pushing the Golem into the cracked ground.

"Keep attacking!"

Nica nodded and delivered another 'Iron Tail' before landing on the ground in front of the trapped opponent.

"Golem, use 'Steamroller'!" Bruno commanded as his pokemon climbed up from the crack, hid in his shell and rolled, crushing any rock which got in his way.

Nica gulped. She already ended up rolled over by a Golem while still being a Pichu. Even after her evolution increased her size, the Golem who was now charging at her still looked bigger than the last one. It was gigantic. Using her speed, she jumped to the side, evading the attack.

"Don't slow down, crash into the hill!"

Nica looked behind, only to see the Golem hit the hill, filling the stadium with a rain of stones. Caught off guard, she braced herself for the impact, closing her eyes as a few stones twice her size struck her. The moment she pushed the rocks off her body, she gasped, the pupils in her eyes shrank. Her body sank into the ground as she ended up rolled over by the gigantic ball of destruction.

"Use 'Earthquake'."

Nica whimpered, unable to evade while stuck in the ground. The following pain was indescribable as she screamed for several seconds, bouncing against the cracked ground.

"Heavy Slam!"

Nica's legs trembled as she struggled to stand. Her body covered in bruises and cuts with sweat dripping from her head. _I must fight… I can't give up… I need to prove myself… worthy of my evolution!_ She pushed herself forward, her ears twitching at the noise of Golem crashing behind her. Ignoring the pain in her muscles and bones, she sent power into her tail quickly and backflipped, hitting the Golem with 'Iron Tail' fast enough to push him deeper into the ground.

"Golem, use 'Steamroller'!" Bruno commanded.

Golem hid in his shell and started rolling, trying to climb up from the ground he was trapped in.

Nica didn't wait for her trainer's command, nor giving her opponent a chance to climb up. She kept attacking the golem with 'Iron Tail' with whatever strength she had left, keeping him trapped. She bounced against the hardened shell after her fourth attack as her tail was no longer covered by metal. She breathed heavily and turned her head, glancing at her trainer who just gazed back in confusion. _Why isn't she giving me any commands… why she's not coming up with a new strategy?_ Nica thought. Until now her trainer always trained the team to prepare it for every opportunity, to make her pokemon strong against opponents who had the advantage. Astra predicted how the battle would go before it even started and shared her strategy with her pokemon in advance. Yet the moment Golem caught them off guard, the situation turned for the worse.

Nica sighed, now understanding her trainer's limits. While Astra had a lot of theoretical knowledge and came up with many great strategies in advance, she was terrible at improvising. Creative strategies formed in the middle of combat, using terrain for their advantage, this was what she struggled against.

"Nica, return!" Astra commanded as she recalled her with a pokeball once more.

* * *

After a night of recovery in the Pokemon Center, Nica learned about the result of the fight from her trainer.

Thanks to Ninetales speed and experience which he used against the weakened Golem, Astra defeated her first Elite Four member, yet winning only thanks to a six vs five number advantage.

Other Elite Four members who watched the battle from the VIP seats picked up on her weakness quickly, defeating her while taking away her opportunity of becoming a Johto Champion.

The loss didn't break their resolve, quite the opposite. More determined than before, they set up their eyes on the Hoenn region. After besting a member of Elite Four, no badge proved enough of a challenge to slow them down.

* * *

Nica stretched her limbs and yawned, quickly welcoming the new day. Her newly recovered memories still fresh in her mind. Any bruise from yesterday was no longer present on her spotless fur.

Much to her surprise, a rat she befriended a week ago climbed onto her shoulder and nuzzled her cheek. She returned the friendly gesture with a smile and next glanced at the sun on the horizon, feeling a pleasant warmness in her heart.

Not only were her memories more and more complete with each passing day, but today she had another opportunity to prove herself useful. As long as it didn't involve foalsitting, she was looking forward to her next jobs.


	33. Bonus - Bodyguard Career Part 1

**Raichu for Hire**

 **Chapter 6**  
 **-**

 **Bodyguard Career pt.1**

* * *

Rarity trotted nervously between numerous houses, searching for the long-tailed creature. With a few citizens telling her that Raichu was working for Derpy today, and that they were visiting numerous shops, she spent half an hour checking store after store in search for her.

A wide smile formed on her the moment she noticed familiar faces at the entrance into 'Antique shop'. The grey pegasus pulled a covered cart filled with who know what kind of artifacts, while Raichu walked by her side, carrying a small saddlebag supported on her shoulder. Both smiled cheerfully while looking at each other.

"Raichu, I was looking everywhere for you," Rarity said as she approached at a quick pace.

"Oh, hello Rarity, is something wrong?" Nica asked. "Also, my name's Nica. It turned out Raichu is just a name of my species."

"I see, I will make sure to address you properly from now on." Rarity took a quick glance at the collar with five gems and metal attachment present on Nica's neck. _Twilight mentioned that she improved my collar with a translation spell. It will make things so much easier._ After taking a deep breathe, she spoke, "My friend from Manehattan, Miss Coco Pommel, is in need of assistance, but nopony is brave enough to work for her."

Rarity grabbed the pokemon between her hooves. "Twilight told me that you're very brave and looking for random jobs." She lowered Nica to the ground and placed a forehoof on her own forehead in a dramatic fashion. "Without the help of a brave strong little knight like you, Miss Pommel will be left at the mercy of thugs in the most dirty and poor part of the big city where no law reaches far enough to help its citizens."

Nica looked at the pegasus with a worried look.

Derpy kept smiling and said in a happy tone, "It's okay, you helped me a bunch. Thanks to you I was able to visit so many shops I was always afraid visiting." Using her wing, she wrapped Nica's shoulder and pulled to her side. "You were the bestest, and I loved your tail-tricks. Hope we can meet again."

Nica allowed herself a moment of pleasure in Derpy's wing-hug before answering, "I'd love to show you more tricks. Making you happy makes me happy."

Derpy unzipped her saddlebag with her teeth and grabbed numerous bits with her hooves, only for Nica to gently return them into the pegasus' saddlebag.

"There's no need to pay me, helping you was a pleasure."

Derpy blushed and hid it behind her wing. "Oh jeez… you're too kind."

"No, you're too kind, and you make really tasty muffins, I really enjoyed them," Nica said before embracing Derpy's neck and next approaching Rarity. She waved at the pegasus who waved back, their smiles warm.

Rarity looked down at Nica in confusion. "You know you'll never earn any bits if you do charity work all the time."

Nica shook her head and poked her saddlebag, causing numerous bits to make noise. "Oh, but I was paid, not by Ditzy, though."

"Huh? Then by who?"

"The shop owners."

"Why?"

"Well…"

* * *

After paying the shop owner for the numerous porcelain plates and vases, Derpy turned around and started trotting cheerfully, only to slam into a five meter tall shelf filled with fragile porcelain, tilting it over.

The stallion yelled in terror. In a few seconds the shelves were going to crash into each other with a domino effect. His heart was about to escape through his throat.

Out of reflex, Nica leaped towards the shelf, pressing her forepaws and tail against the floor while her rear paws pressed against the large shelf. She stabilized the structure before the damage could be done. Upon hearing the noise of falling vases, she wrapped her long tail around them, catching them centimeters above the floor.

She lowered her trembling legs to the floor and wiped sweat from her forehead, sighing in relief.

* * *

"...And then the stallion stood on his rear hooves, forced me to dance with him, and next gave me a small bag of bits. I got similar rewards for preventing Ditzy from causing damage on numerous occasions." She lowered her head and tapped her paws together. "It was my job to protect Ditzy and keep her from having accidents, yet I didn't expect to be paid this much by so many ponies. I wanted to return their bits, but they refused…"

Rarity chuckled. "Oh, sweetie, you worry too much. Ponies of Ponyville are very kind and they always forgive Ditzy for her accidents… though some call her Derpy as a tease. In turn, Miss Ditzy was afraid to visit many shops, which is why she hired you in the first place. You should just accept payment for a job well done."

"If you say so," Nica said before her ears perked up, her mod shifting immediately. "You were saying something about helping a pony in trouble. Whatever it is about, I'm in!"

"Splendid." She levitated Nica onto her back and started walking towards the train station. "Manehattan, here we come!"

* * *

Perched on the double seat inside the train, Nica looked out the window, watching as the trees, buildings and hills were moving on the horizon. _I seem to have a lot of stamina and I am quite fast. I wonder…_

"You seem deep in thought, what are you thinking about, dear?" Rarity asked, sitting next to the pokemon with her forehooves placed between her hind legs.

Nica turned away from the view and looked up at Rarity. "I'm just wondering. If I ran towards Manehattan, would I arrive there faster than this train?"

Rarity raised a forehoof up to her mouth and laughed. "You, reach Manehattan first while running? You have an interesting sense of humor." After she stopped laughing, noticing Nica's serious stare, she asked, "You weren't joking, were you?"

She shook her head.

"Well… Earth ponies pull the train between Ponyville and Appaloosa nearly as fast coal-powered or magic-powered trains, but the road to Manehattan is way longer. I certainly do not question your speed, but you would need to have more stamina than those earth ponies to win the race to Manehattan."

Nica smiled cheerfully. "Sounds like a challenge. I'm so racing the train once I come back to Ponyville."

"Your love for challenge reminds me of Rainbow Dash. She's our friend. Have you two met yet?" Rarity asked.

"Not really," Nica said with a shake of her head. "Is she nice? What is she like?"

"Well... " Rarity said, looking at the ceiling while tapping her chin. "She is very athletic, competitive and easy to provoke. Usually, she was the first to rush into a fight and take action, but she matured quite a bit and is now much better at teamwork and more level headed than before." She lowered her head and looked at Nica. "I suppose she is kind, but a bit rough around the edges if you annoy her."

"Oh… sounds like many pokemon from my dream. They were also athletic, competitive and easy to provoke, all willing to act and battle on the spot. I feel Rainbow Dash would have fun wherever I came from."

"Speaking of which," Rarity said, "I still don't know much about your home and your past. The only thing I know about you is that you don't speak our language, possess powerful abilities, electrocuted my sister by accident and felt very guilty about it. Would you tell me something about yourself while we ride this train?" She smiled warmly. "It will help us pass the time."

Nica nodded and smiled sheepishly. The day she hurt young ponies being the worst day of her life.

"Oh, sorry, I didn't mean to bring back sad memories."

"It's okay." Nica forced a smile. "Still, before I tell you about my past, can you tell me more about my job and the pony that needs my help?"

"Oh, but of course," Rarity said. She waited for the service to place two cups with tea on the table before them, levitating over a cup and taking a sip. "Miss Coco Pommel is a friend of mine who once worked for my rival. She revealed that her boss was cheating and gave up her job, and we became friends ever since." She took another sip and lowered the cup, waiting for Nica to drink some tea as well. "Recently, Miss Pommel found out about a part of Manehattan which lacked clothing stores, and there was a building with storage for sale very cheaply, which she could turn into a shop of her own."

Nica nodded.

"Sadly, while my friend has a very good heart, she is a bit naive. The police in Manehattan do not have enough staff to patrol the entire city, and this part of Manehattan is considered to be very dangerous, filled with thugs and gangs." She sighed, her ears drooped. "It did not take long before Coco found out why her new accommodation was so cheap."

"Sounds like a criminal organization is involved. My trainer dedicated her life to fight crime." Nica narrowed her eyes and clench bronze edge of her forepaw. "Just lead the way and I'll defend Miss Coco Pommel with my life!"

Rarity looked around nervously, her friend's shouting caught the attention of nearby passengers, giving them disapproving glares.

"How uncouth that pets are now allowed to ride a train, for shame," spoke an arrogant looking unicorn mare wearing a white dress. "Miss Rarity, oh, my deepest apologies? If this creature is with you, it must be of great importance." She lowered her head apologetically and looked away.

Rarity rolled her eyes, recognizing the unicorn as one of Canterlot ponies she meet on Twilight's birthday party while in presence of Fancy Pants. Once the numerous eyes were no longer on them, she looked at Nica and said, "It's not exactly a criminal organization. According to the letter, a group of thugs formed a gang and even thought they could become a mafia family. They started terrorizing shops and homes, demanding money for protection. They are small fry, but finding a bodyguard proved problematic."

"Problematic, why?" Nica asked, taking another sip from her teacup.

"Most ponies were not interested in working at this part of Manehattan, or were too afraid to face thugs. A few shady individuals offered their services, but the payment they demanded was even worse than simply paying the protection money." She gave Nica a trustful smile. "I showed Coco's letter to Twilight, and when she told me about your talents and that you are looking for a job, I thought you were perfect for this task."

"You can count on me," Nica said enthusiastically. It was the chance she was hoping for, an opportunity to help a friend of her friend. She could use her skills to defend a pony in trouble against a bunch of thugs.

Could her day get any better?

* * *

Coco Pommel observed the city from the window of her store, seeing nothing but dirt and graffiti covering the walls of nearby homes, or a group of angry and arguing ponies wearing dirty and damaged clothes. Fashion crime probably not being their only offence.

Whatever she earned from her hard work went to pay the thugs, which kept her stressed and on high alert. A white-bordered lavender sailor collar with a scarlet tie decorated her neck, which she rubbed over and over out of stress.

"How… how could I end up in this mess?" She struggled to resist bursting into tears. Her career and well-being were at risk due to her hasty decision. All of her bits and resources she had became this very shop. She couldn't sell it, and leaving it would leave her sleeping on the street.

Her ears perked upward and she flinched, screaming in panic upon hearing knocking at her door. She raised a forehoof up to her chest, hyperventilating. She approached her glass counter and asked, "W-who's t-t-there?"

"It is me, your friend Rarity."

Coco Pommel smiled with an open mouth, dashing towards the door. She opened it quickly and embraced her friend. "Rarity, I'm so happy to see a friendly face!" She released her friend and started walking back and forth. "It was terrible, Rarity, just terrible. I thought I was making the best decision of my life, opening my own little store, only for it to turn into a nightmare." She sat and held her forelegs near her chest under her neck like a pleading puppy. "Those mean ponies… they were so scary."

"Now, now," Rarity said, patting her on the shoulder. "You do not need to worry any longer. When I heard about your trouble, I could not leave you to those savages." She pointed at the long-tailed critter sitting patiently in front of them. "I brought a solution to all of your problems."

Coco blinked in confusion, gazing at the pear-shaped creature who smiled cheerfully and waved at her. She looked Rarity in the eyes and asked, "Ummm… do not get me wrong, I appreciate any help… but how can this cute little animal help me?"

"Oh darling, I know her appearance may be deceiving, but trust me." She punched the air with her forehoof. "Under her soft appearance lies a powerful warrior with a heart of gold."

"R-really?"

The critter stood on her rear paws swung her tail like a sword. "I won't let anyone hurt you, I swear."

Coco looked between the critter and Rarity's smiling face before gesturing for them to enter. "Please come in and make yourselves at home."

* * *

Nica stepped into the shop, walking on her two feet while examining her surroundings. At the other end of the room in front of the entrance was a glass counter with a door behind it. The left side of the room was filled with dummies wearing clothes in a variety of colors and shapes. Some having holes for wings. They were not on the quality level of Rarity's work and certainly not as over-the-top. On the right side were similar dummies, but were wearing dresses and skirts instead.

Aside from the dummies, she noticed a few glass counters with some sort of shoes which would fit on pony hooves. In the left and right corner of the room were small platforms with curtains, most likely if a pony needed some privacy while testing different outfits. _Wait… ponies are naked most of the time, so what's the point of having these?_ she thought, finding ponies culture to be overly complicated.

"Please, come this way."

Nica looked towards the source of the voice, approaching the door behind main glass counter. The room they were now in was even bigger, filled with random machinery, numerous rolled materials with a diversity of colors and numerous identical clothes being stacked atop one another.

"This is my storage and workplace," Coco explained before pointing at a sofa in front of square table, poking the sofa in an invitation for her quests to sit on.

Accepting the invitation, Nica ran closer and climbed up onto the sofa, sitting in the middle. Rarity sat on her right while Coco sat on her left. Her ears drooped, the aura of worry and depression she sensed before once again grew in strength. She raised her paw and gently stroked Coco's side.

"Would you like… some tea?" Coco asked.

Rarity shook her head. "We already drank tea in the train. While I do not want to act impolite, I need to return to Ponyville as quickly as possible."

"Huh, but why?" Coco asked.

Rarity flapped her mane with a hoof. "Let's just say that Miss Photo Finish is interested in making my mane a big hit. I need to make preparations for the shoot."

"Oh… I'm sorry," Coco said and lowered her head, rubbing her arm nervously.

"Oh, no no no, do not feel sad, your problems are way more important." She stepped from the sofa and pointed at the critter. "Coco, meet my friend and Twilight's newest care, Nica. She's a pokemon traveler from a distant unknown land and she is still recovering from her magically forced amnesia." She walked towards the earth pony and turned around. "Miss Nica, meet Miss Coco Pommel, my friend and a fellow very talented fashion designer."

The earth pony raised her forehoof towards the critter. "Nice to meet you, Miss Nica."

The pokemon took a deep breath and performed a graceful bow. "The pleasure is all my, Miss Pommel." She grabbed the hoof and shook it. "I must say, your tie looks so elegant."

Coco blushed. "Oh… thank you sweetie." She lowered her head. "Your collar is elegant as well, a true masterpiece that fits your colors perfectly."

"It is so elegant thanks to Rarity's hard work and Maud's generosity," Nica said, poking the gems on her collar. "Maud Pie shared her collection of gems, Twilight and Starlight magically made them absorb my electricity so I wouldn't hurt anyone by accident, and Rarity turned it into this precious collar." She pointed at the metallic tag with 'Raichu' written on it. "Twilight improved it recently to translate my language. I can talk with you as long as I wear it."

"Translate? Absorb electricity?" Coco asked.

"My species name's Raichu and I'm capable of using electricity, so I need something to restrain my power so I wouldn't hurt you or any other innocent creature. Also, according to ponies, when I speak, all they hear are words made of the name of my own species, but Twilight's improvement changed that."

"Oh, I see…" Coco said, her face showing growing interest. "You look a bit chubby, but you're definitely incredibly cute. I love those cute funny ears of yours, and your tail is very impressive. I find it hard to believe that someone with your adorable features is capable of hurting anypony with electricity."

Nica blushed. "Thank you, I get that a lot." She chuckled. "I must say, you look adorable yourself. Your blue-teal mane, your blue eyes, the color of your fur…"

Rarity cleared her throat, breaking the discussion. "I apologize for interrupting, but I need to take my leave very soon and I would like to say something before that."

Coco raised forehoof to her mouth and looked to the side. "Oh, but of course. Please, do speak Lady Rarity."

The unicorn pointed at the large critter and explained, "Miss Nica may look adorable, but she is battle-hardened and possesses the ability to use electricity for combat. She was looking for a job, and when I learned of your terrible situation, I thought she could become your bodyguard."

"Oh…" Coco said, taking her eyes away from Rarity to look at Nica. "You want to work for me as a bodyguard? But you are so small…" she poked her belly, "...and soft."

"Don't let my size deceive you, Miss Pommel, I assure you that I can protect you from any danger." She puffed her chest proudly. "Lately, I started teaching Princess Twilight self-defense. I can evade her incredibly powerful spells, and I even managed to break her barrier recently. Furthermore, according to my memories, I fought a few hundreds battles while being way smaller than I am now."

"R-really?" Coco said, her eyes wide.

"R-really?" Rarity said and gasped. "You held your ground against Twilight Sparkle?" The moment Nica nodded, Rarity walked towards the exit. "I believe that settles it. I will be leaving back to Ponyville. I wish you both the best of luck, farewell."

The moment the door closed, Nica looked Coco in the eyes and asked, "So… ummm… can I…"

"You're hired."

Nica displayed her teeth in a wide smile. The aura of fear and depression she sensed weakened substantially. In a rush of excitement, she leaped towards Coco, tackling her from the sofa onto the floor as she embraced her neck in a hug. "I swear, I'll be the best bodyguard, I won't fail you."

"T-t-that's g-great… b-but… could you… release my neck… c-can't b-breath."

Nica flinched and held her forepaws together apologetically. "Sorry!" She approached, helping the earth pony stand up. She took a few steps backward and saluted. "As your bodyguard, I'm awaiting your orders. Is there anything you want me to do?"

Coco blushed and tapped her forehooves together. "W-well…"

"Yes?"

Coco's ears dropped and blush on her face became even stronger. "Ummm… Lately, I have been under alot of stress… Will you allow me… to rub your cute white belly? It would relax me." She looked to the side in panic. "I mean… if you don't want to."

"Sure," Nica said, approaching on her two feet before wrapping her tail around Coco's belly, lifting her up. Walking on four legs with a bit of struggle, she approached the sofa, perching the confused pony on it. She climbed up, perched herself on Coco's legs and exposed her belly. "I love nuzzling, cuddling and belly rubs, and I have gained a few hours of experience in this field under Fluttershy's guidance. In other words, my fluffiness is at your disposal."

* * *

Coco blinked in confusion. After explaining her embarrassing request, this was _certainly_ not an answer she'd expected. She carefully touched the fluffy white belly with a tip of her hoof, gently rubbing against it, her nerves calming down. The creature on her legs had closed eyes and bit her tongue, radiating in satisfaction. Coco exhaled and smiled warmly. Not only had she gotten herself a bodyguard who –in theory– was going to save her business and protect her from mean thugs, but her bodyguard was the cutest and most cuddly creature she could've wished for, surpassing even her most pleasant dreams.

Could her day get any better?


	34. Bonus - Bodyguard Career Part 2

**Raichu for Hire**

 **Chapter 6.5**  
 **-**

 **Bodyguard Career pt.2**

* * *

With her hope renewed and her plump bodyguard standing beside her, Coco Pommel focused her attention on the clothing production, carefully pushing the green material on the sewing machine. The repetitive noise 'dun, dun, duh…' filled the room.

Once done, she took several seconds to attach a thread on a needle, and next grabbed it with her teeth. As useful as the sewing machine proved to be, some tiny improvements required a more personal touch.

With buttons and pockets attached to the newly created jacket, she released the needle and stared at her creation in pride. "I wonder… should I add zip fasteners to the pockets? Pickpockets are probably quite common in this part of the city after all." She looked at her little companion and asked, "Nica, what do you think?"

"I think it's a good idea, but wouldn't it be too difficult for you?"

"Too difficult? Not at all. Why would you even think that?" Coco asked.

The pokemon stood on tip of her foot and stretched her forepaw, touching the top of her head. "I didn't pay attention at first, but I just noticed that you don't have a horn. You can't use magic."

Coco forced a smile and shook her forehoof dismissively. "Oh, that's okay. Telekinesis or not, I can handle it." She looked at her companion who climbed up onto the table and now stood next to the sewing machine, gesturing over the storage.

"You have so many materials in this room. Do you really want to turn them all into clothes with your hooves with no one's help?" Nica asked.

Coco nodded, now understanding her bodyguard's worries. "I do. I know it is difficult, but I always managed somehow despite not being a unicorn myself." She held forehoof on her chest. "Without unicorn's magic I can't multitask and I need to rely on tools. Keeping up with the competition was tough and filled with struggle, but I never gave up." She closed her eyes. "If I had to work more hours than the others, I did, if I had to fix my mistakes more often than others, I did. I know that this field of work is dominated by unicorns due to their natural advantage, but with enough determination, passion and talent, even an earth pony like me can have her chance."

She stomped and opened her eyes, her head raised proudly. "All my hard work and achievements are proof that even earth ponies can… ummm… why do you have glitter in your eyes?" Her ears drooped and she felt uneasy, slightly creeped by the large smile and wide-glittering eyes of her bodyguard. Nica's nose was only a centimeter away from her muzzle.

"You're amazing!"

"I… am?" Coco asked before rubbing her arm, a blush appeared on her cheeks. "Oh, no no no, even with my hard work and dedication, I'm still barely keeping up with other talented ponies. There's nothing special about me."

"Of course you're special!" Nica shouted as her tail flapped left and right in excitement. She stepped from the table and looked up at the earth pony in admiration. "You're even better than Rarity."

"W-what… b-but… I'm not…" She looked to the side. "The quality of Rarity's work is above mine."

"It doesn't matter," Nica said before nuzzling Coco's foreleg, pressing her ear against pony's fur. "My trainer always told me that the more power one posses, the more they need to accomplish to deserve their power, and the other way around. In your case, you're an earth pony, so you're handicapped when it comes to making clothes, yet you still kept up with the unicorns."

"Y-yes… b-but."

Nica stood on the tips of her rear legs and grabbed Coco's face with her paws, pressing her muzzle against her nose. "Think about it. If Rarity was an earth pony, do you think she could manage to work as fast as you, or even reach your quality of work?" She released Coco and took a few steps backward. "Or if you were a unicorn, how much faster you would create? How much the quality of your work would improve?"

"Well… I can't deny your reasoning… but still…" Coco said, her train of thoughts becoming a mess. Rarity was her friend, a very talented, kind, generous and hardworking mare. Was it fair to think that she could surpass her if she was a unicorn herself?

"My memories may not be fully recovered yet, but based on teachings of my trainer and my experiences, I believe that the more one accomplishes based on how much they can do, the greater they are." She pointed at herself, her head raised proudly. "Using myself as an example, I was a tiny Pichu when I was young, I evolved into a Pikachu after hundreds of harsh battles, and I still don't remember how much it took me to prove myself worthy to evolve into Raichu."

Coco could do little but stare as her little bodyguard suddenly radiated with confidence and ideals, a big shift when compared to the humble cuddly creature from two hours ago.

Nica huffed. "Let's say, hypothetically, that somewhere up there is a Pichu or a Pikachu who –with their hard work and determination– accomplished great feats, maybe even surpassing mine. From my point of view, they would be superior to me."

"Superior?" Coco asked. She sat and pointed at the pokemon. "So if I understand you correctly, you believe that since evolving makes you better…"

"Not better, just stronger, it gives me greater power and durability that I can use," Nica corrected. "And a much longer tail."

"R-right… so since evolving makes you stronger and allow you to accomplish more, if Pichu or Pikachu kept up with you despite their handicaps, they would be better than you?"

Nica held forepaws on her sides and nodded. "Exactly. If those weaker than me accomplished more, I would view them as idols, ones I should take examples from." She pointed at Coco, her smile encouraging. "That's why I admire you, Coco. I feel honored to work for an inspiring pony like you."

Coco Pommel blushed once again, now even stronger than before as she hid it with her foreleg. "Thank you, thank you so much." She looked at her bodyguard with an expression filled with confidence as a few tears started forming in her eyes. "You're the first admirer I ever had. It's nice to be appreciated, and now I feel more sure of myself than ever before." She stomped. "Let's make this shop a big success, no matter the obstacles!"

"That's the spirit," Nica said before her ears drooped. She held forepaws in a pleading gesture as she asked, "Ummm… I know I don't have talent in cloth-making… but can I assist you in any way?" She looked around in haste, grabbing a nearby needle before attaching a threat to it, taking three seconds to do so. "See, I'm fast, I can be helpful."

Coco Pommel rubbed her chin, deep in thought. "Well… I suppose you can be my assistant, aside from being my bodyguard. I could use extra hooves… paws around here."

Nica cheered and jumped up in excitement, her head ended up stuck in the ceiling a moment later.

Coco flinched and yelped. "Oh nooo...!" She approached, stood on her rear hooves and pulled the long tail, freeing Nica before catching her with her forelegs and holding her like a baby. With a face filled with compassion and pity, she examined Nica's head, not finding any sign of injury. "Is your head hurting? Do you need some ice or a bandage?"

Nica shook her head before pointing at the hole in the ceiling, her ears drooped. "I'm sorry for damaging your shop. I'll fix it… please, don't be angry."

Coco sighed in relief and released her bodyguard. _She cares more about the wellbeing of my shop over her own health. She's just... precious._ She shook her head and smiled warmly. "How can I be angry at you? It was an accident. Buildings can be repaired, but injuries may last for years. I'm just glad you're okay."

Nica embraced her neck and nuzzled her cheek. "Oh Coco. If you knew about pokemon as much as I do, you would know that my health is unimportant."

"Unimportant? What do you mean?"

She released the earth pony and scanned the area in search for materials to use on the hole. "Nevermind. I think it's best if you don't know."

* * *

After patching the hole and hours of work, Coco locked her store and approached her bed, which was located in the corner of the storage she was working in. While the building itself was spacious, it had only two rooms, forcing her to use the acquired space the best she could. After a moment of stretching, she untied her neck-decoration and placed it next to a flower on the table. She climbed onto her bed and covering herself with a warm eiderdown. Glancing at Nica, she said, "I know there's no space left on the bed, but you can sleep on me… like cats usually do. Or I can gather a few materials into a pile for you to sleep on.

"Sleep? I'm not going to sleep tonight."

"Huh, why?"

"I'm your bodyguard, I'll keep watch so no thief can sneak in."

Coco shook her head and sat on her bed. "Oh no no no, I wouldn't want you to trouble yourself. While I learned that this part of Manehattan isn't the safest, I don't think any thief would be interested in robbing a clothing store."

Nica shook her head, her tail gently pushing Coco to a lying position before pulling the soft cover over her. "Sleep well, Miss Pommel. I'll keep you safe." She licked her cheek before running away.

Before Coco could protest, her bodyguard turned off the lights, leaving her in the dark room. Too tired to argue, she pressed her head into the pillow, relaxing herself while knowing that she wasn't alone anymore.

* * *

Hearing a ringing noise, Coco pushed herself to a sitting position and rubbed her eyes, feeling refreshed after her first worry-free sleep she had in weeks. The sunlight peeked into the storage by small windows as the room was still a little bit dark. Most of her materials and gears were now lying in shadows. With her vision sharpening, she looked to the side, noticing a tray with a hay sandwich and a cup of water on the nearby table next to her ringing watch.

"Did she?" She stepped from her bed and picked up the hay sandwich, taking a bite. Not that it was a difficult dish to make, but how could she not appreciate such a kind gesture? After finishing her food and taking gulps of refreshing water, she put a collar with a scarlet tie on her neck, and next fixed a tri-shade hair clip in the back of her mane.

Once presentable enough, she started patrolling the storage. "Miss Nica, where are you?" Her call was answered immediately as Nica entered the room and yawned, her eyes half-closed and somewhat sleepy. "Oh no… I knew you staying awake at night was a bad idea."

Nica shook her head and forced a smile. "D-don't worry, I'm f-fine. I'll manage."

Coco glanced at her watch and bit her lip. "It is seven in the morning, we still have an hour before opening." She pointed at her own bed. "Take a nap while there's still time."

She perched her bodyguard in her bed, stroking her gently on the head. Her stress grew in strength the closer she was to opening her store as she made final preparation, biting her forehooves on 7:50. She yelped upon feeling a gentle paw of her bodyguard patting her shoulder. Seeing Nica smile restored her confidence. "I hope everything will go without a hitch." Upon noticing that the collar was still present on the pokemon's neck, she pointed out, "There are still ten minutes left, and since you're working for me, you deserve to look presentable and elegant."

Nica nodded hesitantly. "It won't involve hours of posing or standing still, isn't?"

"Of course not, why would you think that?" Coco asked as an image of Rarity unleashing her creativity on the poor critter flashed in her mind.

Pressured by limited time, she ran into her storage, returning three minutes later with a black suit on her back. "Now turn around." As she'd hoped for, the pokemon listened to her request. "I made it months ago, hoping I could sell it to a colt who wanted to look cool. It didn't work out." She put the black suit on Nica, covering half of her forepaws and most of her belly. She rounded the critter and attached a grey tie on her neck atop her collar, right under the name-tag. "And now for the finishing touch." She put sunglasses on Nica, who's ears proved big enough to keep it stable. "Perfect. You look elegant, professional and cool."

"I'll take your word for it."

Coco chuckled before unlocking the door, only for a crowd of ponies to rush inside. A moment later she felt Nica's tail wrap around her foreleg as she was escorted outside of the excited crowd. "Thank you." She sat behind the glass counter and fixed her tie as the room was now filled with murmuring ponies.

"That's…. a lot of customers," Nica commented.

"What can I say. Ponies here aren't exactly rich and I sell practical clothes cheaper than anywhere else. I don't earn much income with such prices, but I'm happy to help those with less luck than me."

Nica nodded before approaching the exit, wrapping her tail around the stallion's rear leg. "Excuse me… ummm… sir, but I believe you should pay for those first."

The stallion with two punching gloves as a cutie mark and muscular legs turned around and shot the pokemon an angered glare. "And if I don't want to pay for it, what will you do about it? Small fry." A big green jacket with pockets with zippers lay on his back.

Nica lowered her head and sighed. She untied her collar and next pulled the stolen clothes away from the stallion's back with her tail.

"Give those back if you know what's good for you," the stallion said, pinning Nica to the floor with his heavy hoof.

Coco observed the scene from behind the counter, a trembling foreleg was raised up to her face. The reason why she didn't fear of thieves coming at night being due to some ponies stealing her work openly during the day. Her income had been poor for the past week as she couldn't stand up against the intimidating figures. _Oh dear… this isn't good._ As much as she wanted to yell at the stallion to release her bodyguard, she couldn't get the words through her throat, her legs feeling as if they were made of jelly. Suddenly, bolts of electricity surrounded the stallion who lost his balance a moment later. She sighed, feeling a surge of relief. _Maybe I shouldn't worry about my bodyguard, but rather for the thief. That shock must've hurt a lot._

Nica wiped dirt and dust from her uniform before placing forepaws on her sides. You'll now pay for those clothes and apologize to Miss Coco Pommel, do we have an understanding? Her words sounding more like, "Rai Rai Rai Raichu Raichu, Rai Rai Rai," to the surrounding ponies.

"You little…" He slammed his foreleg against the pokemon's head, only for it to be blocked by her shining tail. "What's your tail made of, some kind of metal?" The tail wrapped around his foreleg and more electricity went through his body.

Nica picked up her collar from the floor and put back on her neck. "As I was saying, you'll now pay for those clothes and apologize to Miss Coco Pommel. Do we have an understanding?"

"Ugh… fine," he said and groaned, picking up the jacket from the floor and murmuring annoyed words to himself quietly.

Coco Pommel felt her heartbeat increase in speed with each of the stallion's steps. She gulped, forcing a smile as the muscular pony now sat in front of her counter.

"How much for these?"

"T-ten b-bits… plus a hundred bits for all the other clothes you took from my store without paying the other day."

The stallion groaned and was about to slam his hoof against the glass, only for a metallic tail to intercept it. The thud like a mace colliding with a sword followed.

Nica crossed her forepaws and shook her head, the black glasses still present on her eyes.

"Fine!" He took a small bag of bits from his saddlebag and threw it at Coco, yet instead of hitting her head, the bag was grabbed by pokemon's tail. "I'll never buy anything here ever again." He turned around and left the store, his head lowered as one could imagine a dark cloud floating over it.

"T-thank you…" Coco said, still feeling the rapid beating of her heart. She could only stare as Nica went towards the middle of the store and addressed the crowd.

"I apologize for the commotion, dear customers," Nica said, performing a polite bow while holding her glasses in place, a lesson no doubt picked up at Rarity's workplace. "I'm here to ensure everyone's safety, so please, buy at ease and have a nice day."

The ponies either shrugged or nodded, returning to their shopping, though a few more suspicious individuals wearing capes returned the clothes and left the shop with panicked faces.

Coco smiled warmly. The more she learned about her new bodyguard, the more she enjoyed her company. It became obvious that Nica could use electricity to hurt others and had combat experience, having good enough reflexes to block various attacks. Yet she also proved herself to be calm and friendly, even when dealing with aggressive opponent. Clearly, the bodyguard of her dreams.

* * *

Nica had mixed feelings… On one side, she was proud of herself, fulfilling an important role while helping a pony whose kindness and sweetness could give Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy a challenge. On another, trying to stay awake proved to be quite a struggle. Her eyes closed on their own for a minute or two, which was well hidden behind her sunglasses. It wouldn't be a problem if the customers didn't ask for permission to stroke her head from time to time, forcing her to hide her sleepiness.

As the store had ten minutes before closing, –something Nica looked forward to– the double door at the entrance slammed open with a loud thud.

The pokemon glared at the three entering ponies, sensing their hostility while seeing grins on their faces. Two stallions and one mare had more than just one tattoo covering their bodies, with flame-breathing beast and a bird made of flames tattoo on their sides being the most noticeable. Their manes were cut shortly, and looked strange.

"Oh no, please no... not you again," Coco said, ducking behind the counter in fear.

"You know what we're here for," said the mare in the middle. "You have such a nice-looking shop here, it would be a shame if something happened to it."

Nica grit her teeth, only now noticing that the stallion on left and on right side were both armed with metallic objects. Not bothering to take off her collar, she ran forward, getting in their way.

"Huh? That's an odd looking pet you got there, little Coco, though I must say, I like its style," the mare said, giving the store-owner a satisfied smile. "I see you not only know how to dress up ponies, but pets as well, good. My dog would use some free-samples for the winter.

The stallions laughed.

"Miss Nica… those are the ponies who… I told you about," Coco muttered, as if trying to be heard by her bodyguard, but not by the armed ponies.

Nica glanced at her boss, seeing only her ears and mane standing out from behind the cover. "Don't worry, I'll handle it."

"Wow, and it talks, talk about exclusive pets," the mare said before lowering herself to Nica's level. "I think I'll be taking you. A cutie like you may earn me lots of bits on the black market." She chuckled. "I bet some rich snob will pay a lot for something like you."

Nica took a deep calming breath, relaxing herself. She slapped the mare's nose with her paw and said calmly, "My name's Nica and I work for Miss Pommel as her bodyguard. I am _not_ a pet you can make fun of." She took off her glasses and placed them in small pocket in her uniform. Narrowing her sleepy eyes, she pointed at the intruders and shouted, "I demand that you return the money you stole from Coco, or… or… or I'll be forced to hurt you!"

The mare raised to her full height and looked at each escorting her stallions before the trio burst into laughter.

After wiping a tear of joy from her cheek, she spoke, "Listen, fluffy ball. Your jokes put me in good mood, so I won't take protection money from your owner today. I'll just take you instead."

Nica flinched and slapped the forelegs of the mare with her tail, staring at her with an angered glare. "I wasn't joking."

"You dare to defy me? They call me Breakbone for a reason, and trust me, you don't want to find out why." She looked at the mare hiding behind the glass counter. "Maybe I should demonstrate the meaning behind my name on your owner. This should make you more obedient."

Nica sent a calculated amount of power into her tail before lightly slaming the mare's chest, throwing her across the store and out the opened door. Yelps of pain followed as the mare bounced across the street before hitting the trash can on the other side.

"The stolen money, return it now!" Nica commanded, slamming her tail against the floor with a weak quake. While she needed her collar to communicate with ponies, restricting her use of electricity as a side-effect, she still had her tail to count on.

The angered mare ran inside the store and yelled, "Smackdown, Crusher, stop staring like a bunch of idiots and smash that stupid pet!"

"B-but… if we damage her, she'll be worth less when–"

"I don't care!" Breakbone yelled in rage. "Unless you want me to call you Douchebag and Jerkface for the rest of your lives, beat this rabbit-rat thingy into submission!"

Nica kept glaring at the stallions, now sensing hesitation and even guilt. The aura of malice was surprisingly weak. _I see. It seems they are hanging with the wrong crowd._ Her glare softened. She turned her head slightly and gestured at her cheek. "Go on, hit as hard as you can."

"W-what?"

"Come on and hit me, I won't resist."

A foreleg holding a metallic weapon started to tremble and drops of sweat fell down his forehead. Smackdown gulped and glanced at his boss. "B-but… it would be animal abuse."

"If you don't want me to show you pony-abuse and break your jaw, hit that critter now!"

Smackdown's ears drooped and he lowered her head. "Sorry, little girl, it's either you or me." He raised his weapon like a baseball player preparing to hit the ball.

Coco peeked from behind the counter before yelling. "Nica, get out of the way! That crowbar is sharp!" The pupils in her eyes shrank at the following scene.

Nica pushed her tail into the floor for support and closed her eyes. Her legs sank into the floor of the shop while her tail kept her stable despite the force of the impact. The metallic object hit her even harder than the beast's paw in the Everfree Forest.

"You call that a hit, she doesn't have a single scratch? Strike harder, strike with the sharp edge."

Nica sensed a big rush of guilt as she was hit again, this time the sharp edge struck her cheek with even more strength than before. The noise of metal hitting the floor reached her ears. She opened her eyes and massaged her cheek. According to her memories, even Nidoqueen's 'Horn Attack' hurt way more. She gazed between the floor and the broken weapon in the stallion's forelegs.

"It seems you broke your tool, allow me to fix it," Nica said before wrapping her tail around two pieces of weapon, pulling them into her own paws. She pushed both parts up and slashed with sharp part of her tail, catching four parts instead. "Oops, I think I damaged it even more, let me try again." She repeated her action two more times, now holding sixteen pieces of metal while sensing auras of fear. "Please, count for me," Nica said before pushing sixteen pieces, cutting them in mid air as her tail moved in speed too fast for the pony eye. She pointed down and asked, "How many pieces are now on the floor?"

Both stallions gulped and ran towards the exit.

Nica dashed, bypassing the intruders while charging at the angered mare, who grabbed the nearby glass counter with boots and threw it. The easiest option would be jumping over, or she could block the attack with 'Iron Tail,' yet it could damage Coco's property, and she would have none of that. She took the hit head on, wrapping her paws around the counter while using herself to soften the fall. Using her own body as a pillow was a strategy she didn't really mind using if necessary. _Huh, that was close._ She rounded the counter and struck the mare's legs with her tail.

"You annoying little pet," Breakbone said while massaging her foreleg.

Nica struck the mare in the head with the blunt part of her tail, limiting her strength just enough to knock her out without injury. The stallions behind her stopped and started trembling in fear.

"We… won't bother your boss ever again.. Just please, let us go!" Smackdown shouted in panic.

Nica shot them angered glare. "Will you return the money you've stolen? I really don't want to use more violence than necessary."

"B-but… we don't have it," Crusher said.

"We have it at our hideout," Smackdown said, receiving a side-bump to his foreleg.

"Shut up you fool."

"I won't! Stealing bits and breaking stuff is fine, but I didn't sign up on smacking ponies or animals. And if you haven't noticed," he pointed at the large critter, "We are outmatched."

"Fine, do what you want, but I won't spill the beans," Crusher said before attacking with his crowbar, which was blocked and cut in half immediately by the metallic tail. "Okay, fine, fine, we have all the stolen goods in our hideout in the old abandoned storage, I can lead you there, just don't hurt me!"

Smackdown rolled his eyes. "A bit late on the pattern recognition there, bro."

"Shut up," Crusher responded.

Nica smirked. Not only had she defended her owner's store, but she gained an opportunity to return stolen bits and goods to their rightful owners. She rounded the stallions and shouted, "Coco, please close the store and wait for me. I'll go raid thug's hideout!" Overwhelmed with excitement, she waved at her boss and turned to the stallions. "Lead the way!" Using her tail, she picked up the unconscious mare and followed her captives.

* * *

Coco just stared at the scene before her, her eyes wide and mouth agape. Not a single muscle in her body moved for the past two minutes as even her blinking slowed down to one blink each twenty seconds.

"What just… happened…" she murmured to herself. Her cute, cuddly and chubby bodyguard just took a powerful hit into the cheek, yet she didn't lose a single drop of blood, not even having a scratch. For the first time in her life she witnessed violence between ponies and animal, her heartbeat and breathing were heavy as her mind struggled to come to terms with what happened just a moment ago.

"In short, your bodyguard scared two thugs, beat up the third one, and now she's going to raid their hideout."

Coco looked to the side, only now noticing that one of her customers was hiding between her clothes on the left wing of her store.

"S-sorry for hiding like that. I heard your shop is well guarded, and…" he gulped, "... those thugs were after me. I'll be leaving now."

Coco walked from behind the counter and approached the pony. With no clothes in the way, what she saw almost caught her off guard, causing her to flinch. It was a colt with a few bruises and black mark under his eye. "W-wait…"

"Huh?"

"You're hurt, I'll go get some bandages."

"You… you want to help me?"

"Of course, why wouldn't I?" Coco asked before going into her storage, returning with a first-aid kit she bought recently in case of emergency. "What's your name?"

"Quiet Leaf," the colt answered, gritting his teeth upon being touched on his injuries, but didn't complain.

"Nice to meet you, Quiet Leaf," Coco said. Now that she looked at the young pony from close, he had a green leaf as a cutie mark and a horn on his head. "So, why were those mean ponies after you, and where are your parents?" As the colt looked to the side, Coco gently moved his head to look at her, pushing aside his violet mane which hid part of his face. She kept smiling in compassion. "You can trust me."

* * *

The police station in the Manehattan, a big place filled with ponies in blue uniforms, a few cells which from time to time contained a criminal or two. With most of the officers patrolling the large city, a few were left to accept complaints and reports of crimes.

A box with donuts and cup of coffee lay on a desk with one slightly relaxed unicorn officer sitting behind it. A mustache was present on his face. He levitated his coffee cup back onto the desk and stood from his seat, his attention now focused on five stallions and three mares covered in tattoos, bruises and burns who entered the station, numerous bags were present on their backs. "Who are you, what's the meaning of this?" One thing was certain, it wasn't a group of innocent citizens.

The stallions and mares groaned in annoyance, none but one interested to speak.

"My name's Smackdown, a member of the Crushers gang. We… want to surrender ourselves."

The police officer stared at the group for a few seconds before checking a small stock of paper under his deck. He heard the name Crushers a few times before, so no doubt he would have some data about them, yet he couldn't lower his guard just yet. He glanced over the group and asked, "And if I may ask, why are you surrendering yourselves. What's the catch?"

The stallion walked to the side and pointed down.

The officer blinked in confusion, staring at a long-tailed creature with silly-looking ears wearing a black suit. A grey tie and blue collar with a few shining white gems were present on its neck and sunglasses covered its eyes.

"Hello, officer, my name's Nica, and I work as a bodyguard for Miss Coco Pommel." She gestured at the group of ponies. "This gang was demanding protection money from my boss, so I raided their hideout and convinced them to surrender themselves." She climbed up onto the back of a nearby stallion and pointed at the bags. "All bits and items they stole are in these. I hoped you could help return them to their rightful owners." She yawned a moment later.

The officer kept staring at the critter for a few seconds before looking at his desk at the half-empty cup. "I swear, once I find out who accidently put drugs from the evidence room into my coffee, he'll clean the bathroom and toilets for months."


	35. Bonus - Bodyguard vs

**Raichu for Hire**

 **Chapter 7**  
 **-**

 **Bodyguard vs...**

* * *

"Oh, you poor, poor dear," Coco said while sitting on her small bed with the young colt perched on the pillow. She gently stroked the unicorn on the back of his head. "I don't know how much I can do, but you can stay in my shop as long as you want."

"B-but… I can't?"

"Why not?"

"B-because… because I was working for those mean ponies as a pickpocket. Sneaking silently is my special talent. You shouldn't shelter a thief."

Coco shook her head, her smile filled with understanding. "It doesn't matter. They forced you to do it, and you ran away because of that."

"And… and what if it's a lie, what if I made up this story to get your pity? Trusting anypony in this part of town is dangerous," Leaf answered, stepping from the pillow.

"Even if you did, you must have your reasons. After all, you said yourself that you don't even know if your parents are alive. I can't let a colt without a home or family live on the street."

Quiet Leaf narrowed his eyes, his tone of voice suddenly sharper. "And if I lied about it as well? What if I'm not an orphan but just pretend to be?"

"If so, why are you admitting to such things? No liar would tell anypony they're lying," Coco said before picking a teacup from nearby table and placing it in the colt's hooves. "And even if you're lying, I can't let you leave until your wounds heal. If you really have parents, just tell me where they live and I'll call them here."

The colt's smile started trembling as tears formed in his eyes. "You… you're not from around here…" He gulped, his voice somewhat sappy. "Nopony from this part of town… ever showed anypony… even half of your kindness and trust. You need to leave, it's too dangerous for you to work here." He held a forehoof on his chest. "Trust me! I begged for bits on these streets, was bullied by hooligans and was picked up and trained by the Crusher gang to steal for them. This place will hurt… or corrupt a nice pony like you."

Coco shook her head and next sighed. "I can't leave. I put all the bits and resources I had into this store." Her smile returned as she closed her eyes. "But I no longer feel fear. My bodyguard, Miss Nica, is a marvelous, kind, and brave… Raichu... She'll protect me." Her ears perked up upon hearing a knocking noise coming from the other room. "Maybe it's Miss Nica. I'll go check, and in the meanwhile, drink your tea as long as it is hot." She smiled cheerfully, giving the bandages wrapped on the colt one last glance before approaching the door. Leaving a potential thief in her storage seemed naive of her, but weeks spent in this place didn't break her trusting nature just yet.

Upon hearing continued knocking, she asked, "Nica, is that you?"

"Kind of. She's with us."

"Who's speaking?" Coco asked, stopping in her track while feeling slightly nervous. Those couldn't be ponies from the Crusher gang? She raised a forehoof up to her face and started trembling? _Oh no… what if they hurt Nica and are now here to destroy my shop, oh dear, oh dear, oh dear…_

"My name's is Blue Cross, Commander Blue Cross. I'm chief of the Manehattan Police Department."

Coco approached a nearby window and peeked outside, seeing a group of police officers, all wearing uniforms with badges on their chests and police hats on their heads. After a few seconds of studying the intimidating force, she noticed Nica lying on one of the officer's back. Whether she was unconscious or asleep was difficult to tell.

"Are you Miss Coco Pommel? Is Nica your bodyguard?" Blue Cross asked.

"Y-yes…" she answered with a squeaky voice.

"Then please, open the door, ma'am, we have goods to return and important matters to discuss."

"Oh, but of course!" She ran towards the door and unlocked it, which took several seconds as her hooves were still shaking. With a half-bow and a welcoming gesture of her foreleg, she invited the police squad inside. Their boss proved to be a tall bronze stallion, earth pony no less, with a large crowd-control shield as a cutie mark.

The police chief turned to her and approached, gently raising her foreleg before kissing it. "A pleasure."

"P-pleasure…" Coco responded with a strong blush, her face now looking more like a large tomato.

Blue Cross released the hoof and raised to his full height, his shadow now enveloping Miss Pommel in the fullest. "I'll cut to the chase. Your bodyguard subordinate convinced the Crusher gang to turn themselves in. My ponies at the police station are searching for the owners of the stolen goods, which will no doubt take quite some time and involve a lot of paperwork." He pointed at the unicorn officer who was levitating one big and one small bag by his side. "However, with the cooperation of two of the gang members, we separated the goods that were taken from your store, all that's left is for you to identify them for the protocol."

Coco nodded. "Al-alright, officer Blue Cross. I mean, Police Chief Blue Cross." She smiled sheepishly as drops of sweat were falling down her forehead. _For past weeks I reported to the police about my situation, and they did nothing to help… and now the Police Chief himself is in my shop, returning my goods. I must be dreaming._

After taking a moment to look over the clothes presented to her in a violet aura of magic, recognizing most of them as some were worse for wear, she glanced at Nica, who was still napping on the back of a pegasus officer. The winged pony occasionally glanced at the passenger, but maintained a firm unchanging expression.

"Is Miss Nica alright?" Coco asked.

"If you're worried about her health, she's perfectly fine," Blue Cross said. "According to the report from my subordinates, after the gang was locked behind bars at the police station, this critter perched herself on Sharp Eye's back and fell asleep." He pointed at the pegasus. "Sharp Eye always had a soft spot for police dogs, so he didn't mind carrying her all the way here."

"I… see…" Coco took a moment to gather courage before giving the tall stallion a firm stare. "Please, don't feel offended for asking, but why would a Police Chief himself visit my establishment, especially considering that the police refused to answer my pleas so many times until now." She curled herself slightly and tapped her forehooves. "I mean… not that I'm complaining…"

Blue Cross sighed and lowered his head in shame. "There's a reason why we couldn't help you, which is why I am here."

Coco blinked in confusion. "I don't understand."

"The reason why my force can't operate in this area is because… of the mob."

"M-m-mob?" Coco said, her body started trembling.

"Yes, mob, a local mafia. They operate in this part of Manehattan," Blue Cross explained, now sitting in front of Coco who looked like a tower of cards ready to tumble. "We can't defeat them head on and they keep tabs on the families of the most high ranking police officers, blackmailing us." He lowered his hat and held it against his chest. "I tried to hide my own family from their sight and failed. They have dangerously good intel."

"Oh, oh dear," Coco said, her face pale and her eyes now wide as plates.

"However, your bodyguard took down a small gang on her own. Most of the Crusher members called her an unbeatable beast, saying that she defeated them effortlessly."

"Actually, most of the gang members didn't have any bruises. She beat up the more aggressive members and intimidated the rest," pointed out a unicorn mare, this one wearing a high-ranking officer uniform.

Blue Cross nodded. "Your bodyguard possesses great fighting skills, but most importantly, she looks very innocent and defenseless. We wish to hire your bodyguard to help us capture the mafia boss and his lieutenants."

"We examined her collar when she was asleep. The magic used to enhance it is on level of the princesses themselves, which means that this creature may possess qualities which can help us end this mob once and for all," the high-ranking mare explained, her cutie mark being a large red book. "Oh, my apologies, I should introduce myself. My name's Procedure."

Blue Cross spoke up, "The mafia will never suspect that such a little creature may be a threat to them, and they have no intel about her they can use to their advantage, which is why she's perfect for the job. Without guidance from higher-ups, the mafia won't make a move against the police." He looked at the shop owner with narrowed eyes. "You're her boss, Miss Coco Pommel, which is why we wish to ask you for permission to hire her for the job." He lowered himself. "I humbly request your cooperation."

Coco's mouth was agape for the last minute. Her eyes went up and she raised forehoof up to her forehead before losing balance. Tilting to the side while fainting, she was grabbed by the large stallion before hitting the floor.

* * *

Nica yawned and stretched her limbs, finally making up for her sleepless night.

"Have you been sleeping well?"

Nica rubbed her eyes before looking towards the source of voice as the face of Coco Pommel sharpened in her vision. "Yes, yes I did," she said with a cheerful smile. After a moment of looking around, she found herself perched on a gathered stock of materials, no longer wearing her bodyguard clothes, though the collar was still safe on her neck. "I had this interesting dream about my past."

"Dream about your past? Oh right, you have that forced amnesia. If you wish to share your dream, I'm listening?" Coco said, displaying a patient smile.

Nica sat and reaserted herself on the pile of random materials, waving her forepaws in excitement. "As I and my trainer explored the Hoenn region, getting badges and practicing for the coming league, we ended up in a crossfire between two criminal gangs."

"C-criminal g-g-gangs?"

Nica nodded. "We were camping inside a massive forest and I was training my balance, paw-standing under a small waterfall, when suddenly, a large number of battles started taking place all around us. Apparently, there was a hidden entrance into some old ruins in the forest and both gangs searched for it. It quickly turned into an all out war." She took a quick breath. "A small part of the forest caught on fire from fire attacks, the other part turned into a swamp from an overdose of water attacks. It was crazy."

"And…" Coco held her breath in anticipation.

"My trainer assumed that fighting both gangs would be unwise, and we didn't know enough about them to pick a side, so instead we focused on helping local pokemon as much as we could and minimize the damage," Nica continued, speaking in haste and excitement. "We found a lot of abandoned eggs while doing so and protected them, at least until their parents returned, however, no pokemon returned for one of the eggs for days, so we took it under our care."

Coco nodded.

The young colt with a leaf as a cutie mark who was lying on the bed while staring at the ceiling looked at Nica with full attention, now listening to the story as well.

"A male Eevee was born from the egg and became our friend, and he even often called my trainer his 'Mom', can you believe it? Not that Astra ever understood what the Eevee was saying, but it was heartwarming." She blushed, tapping her forepaws together. "What's more, this Eevee looked up to me as if I was his older sister. It was a new experience to me, but I took care of him the best I could."

"Older sister? Mom?"

Nica looked towards the source of voice, noticing a young unicorn colt. Bandages were present on his face.

"Miss Nica, meet Quiet Leaf. The gang you faced was forcing him to steal for them, so I gave him shelter. He's a good colt," Coco explained.

Nica nodded. "Really? That's very kind of you, Coco, as expected from such an amazing pony." She ignored the embarrassment on her boss' face and stepped from her soft seat, approaching the unicorn while giving him a look of pity. She sensed an aura of depression, not that it surprised her. Being forced to steal for mean thugs had to be anything but pleasant. Yet there was also a positive aura. Was it hope that the future would turn out better, or maybe Leaf was just grateful to the fashionista for her kindness, it was hard to tell.

Trying to show compassion and cheer up the young pony, she went with her instincts, pressing her cheek into the colt's chest and nuzzling it affectionately. "You have nothing to fear. The gang that used you surrendered to the police. Cheer up."

"I heard as much, and I'm really glad." Leaf stroked Nica with his hoof, finding comfort in her presence and soft fur. "I'm safe thanks to you, and your boss wants to let me work as her assistant in exchange for shelter, food and bits."

Nica gave the fashionista a proud smile. _It seems I'm not the only one taking care of someone younger. Miss Pommel wants to do it as well._

"Anyway, can you continue your story. I'm interested in how it ends," Leaf said, looking into her oval eyes curiously.

Nica nodded. "My trained agreed to let him join the team, but since every trainer –except law-breaking criminals– can have a team of six pokemon at maximum, she asked her team who would volunteer to stay in reserve for now. Starmie agreed to be replaced temporarily."

"Starmie? Eevee? What do they look like?" Leaf asked while Coco listened silently.

Nica stood on tips of hair rear paws and spread her forepaws. "Starmie is a large starfish with a red ruby in the middle." She sat and tried to picture a small dog-like creature with her paws. "And Eevee is a small bronze pokemon with big ears and a white fluffy chest. He was very cuddly and looked up to me, but responded mostly with aggression to strangers."

"Do you miss them?"

"Huh?" Nica asked, caught off guard by the question.

"Do you miss your trainer and team?" Leaf asked. "Coco told me what Rarity told her, how you're far away from home and recovering your memories. Don't you miss your home, your family and friends?"

Nica blinked in confusion, staring at Leaf for a moment before closing her eyes and thinking deeply. It didn't cross her mind until now, but she was indeed far away from home. Being focused on her current problems and surrounded by friendly ponies, she didn't miss her family, nor her trainer.

After a moment of thinking, she looked the colt in the eyes and shook her head. "I don't miss my home, nor my family, nor my team."

"Huh? Why not? Don't you care about them?"

"I do care about them. With every night, a new part of my past reveals itself. Each night I dream of my adventures side by side with my friends and trainer, however..." She raised paw in a lecturing gesture. "I believe that once my memories fully recover, I'll learn how to return home and how I got here in the first place. For now I'm under the care of great, brave, and kind heroines, and returning their kindness is my priority." She pointed at Coco. "Miss Pommel is Rarity's friend and she was in trouble, so I'll do my best to help her. I'm sure wherever my family, friends and trainer are, I believe they would want me to be helping others."

"I… see," Leaf said, his facial expression full of surprise. He displayed a weak smile and commented, "I suppose sometimes it's a good idea not to look back but focus on here and now. As for me, being with Coco will be much better than stealing or begging for bits and food." He displayed his teeth in a wide smile. "I couldn't be happier."

Coco blushed and hid it behind forehoof.

"What happened with that Eevee, did he ever find his real parents?"

Nica nodded. "He did…" She took a deep breath and spoke in a calm tone, "My trainer wasn't sure if defeating one of the gangs would allow the other one grow too powerful, and fighting both gangs at the same time would be no better than letting them fight each other. Instead, she decided to defeat and capture the most elite members from both gangs to weaken their influence."

"But what of the Eevee's parents, tell me, tell me!"

"I was getting to that," Nica said. "The leader from Magma gang had three elite followers. We managed to defeat two of them and delivered them to the police. It turned out that Eevee's parents were caught by one of them and trained against Aqua gang. A male Jolteon and female Leafeon, an electric and grass type pokemon with a great advantage against the water types. After freeing them, Eevee reunited with his parents, only to say his goodbye."

"Goodbye? But why?" Leaf asked, his thin forelegs trembling.

"Because for Eevee, Astra was the parental figure, taking care and raising him. He did not want to leave the team." Nica smiled cheerfully, her tone now very calm, "And you know how they reacted? They thanked us for taking care of their egg and for raising their child. They trusted us to be the better influence and left, believing it was for the best."

"I see…"

Nica's ears perked up at the noise of sobbing, it wasn't the colt who was sobbing though, but it was Coco herself. The fashionista was rubbing her watery eyes with a tissue. "S-so… touching…"

Nica smiled sheepishly. "I think I better stop talking about myself." She puffed and poked her chest. "I'm ready for orders, boss. Are there any other gangs that bothered your shop I should take care of? Or should I just stand and guard?"

"About that…" Coco said, rubbing back of her neck. "Turns out that the mafia is operating in this part of Manehattan, preventing police from patrolling it."

"Mafia? Like… a criminal organization or evil team?" Nica asked, approaching her boss while walking on two feet before sitting in front of Coco, her eyes now radiating with curiosity.

Coco whimpered and looked to the side. "It was only a matter of time before the mob would interfere. According to Mr. Blue Cross, they would either force the Crushers to pay them for operating on their territory, or they would recruit the most competent members for their ranks, or… they would make them disappear." She gulped. "I fear my shop will be targeted by them sooner or later…"

"I see…" Nica balanced herself on tip of her rear leg and patted her boss on the shoulder. "Mob or not, I can handle it, so don't worry."

"No, you can't…" Coco said, her voice high and filled with worry. "They are not a group of thugs but organized criminals. Even the police is afraid of them." She grabbed her by cheeks and pressed muzzle against her nose. "I can't let you put yourself in such danger!" She released her and looked around nervously. "M-maybe they'll be more r-reasonable… Maybe the protection money they demand will be acceptable enough. At worst, I can raise the prices."

Nica lowered her head and her ears drooped. "If… if you say so…"

* * *

The sales continued almost as well as yesterday, with satisfied customers leaving the shop with practical clothes while leaving Coco with a fair amount of bits. One caped figure was caught by Nica while stealing a few scarves and boots, hiding them in the pockets of their cape. Unlike yesterday, the situation was resolved without a scene.

Coco's good mood from counting her earnings vanished the moment she glanced at her bodyguard, seeing a pout and other signs of sadness. While Nica followed her orders to the letter and maintained good performance, the enthusiasm she radiated yesterday was gone.

"Is something wrong?" Leaf asked, placing a cup filled with hot tea on the glass counter in front of her.

Coco glanced at her assistant, who despite the young age pulled his weight, relocating clothes from the storage into the main hall whenever customers bought them. "Yes, it is… The police are hoping that Nica can help them deal with the mob, but I don't want to put her in danger." She pointed at the pokemon who wore yesterday's clothing and sunglasses, supported against the wall while staring at the floor. "She was so eager to deal with the mob ponies for me, but ever since I refused, she's been depressed."

"Oh, about that, I talked with her about it," Leaf said.

Coco's eyes became wide as plates for a moment. "Really? And what did she say?"

"She said that she feels like a failure, and is sad that you don't have faith in her skills." Leaf pointed at Nica and added, "According to her memories, she fought against criminals alongside her trainer while being smaller, so she's experienced at it. The fact that she's not allowed to fight them while being a Raichu hit her hard."

"Experienced or not… I don't know…" Coco struggled to find correct words. Was it fair for her to keep Nica from doing something dangerous? Something that could help the town?

"She seemed confident in herself when I talked with her. Here's a suggestion, ask her if she fears being hurt or not."

Coco nodded hesitantly. "Al-alright."

After closing the store as selling hours were over, she turned to Nica and gave her a curious glance. "Excuse me, may I ask you a question?"

Nica took off her glasses and nodded.

"Do you not fear of being hurt by the mob ponies?"

"Fear that they'll hurt me? Why should I. Being hurt and getting stronger for it is part of a pokemon's nature."

Coco took a step back and raised foreleg defensively. "B-b-but… don't you fear that the armed ponies will break your bones with their weapons?" She lowered herself and gently stroked Nica's cheek, who withdrew her face the moment her hoof was going to make contact with the yellow dot. "I can't even stand the thought of what those mean ponies will do to your adorable face. Do you really not fear any of that"

"No, I don't. The more I get hurt, accident or not, the less it fazes me. Facing a mob doesn't sound scary at all."

"But you have to feel fear. Everyone does," Coco commented.

Nica sighed and spoke in a depressed tone, "I do feel fear, but it is different from yours."

"M-meaning?" Coco asked, raising herself to her full height.

"I fear that I can hurt others with my powers. Smashing ponies into walls whenever I'm excited, hurting them with electricity whenever I lose control." She poked her own collar. "That's why I wear it and why I practice, to avoid it." She tightened her paw. "But while I don't wish to hurt innocents, or even the mean ones, I know that criminals are tough. I may not like it, but I'll use violence against them if I'm forced to, as long as it keeps them from hurting others."

Coco nodded, listening with full attention.

"I also fear failure." She pointed at her tail and next dots on her cheeks. "I'm fully evolved and battle-hardened with a lot of combat experience. Yet I fear that when a danger arises, I won't be fast or skilled enough to protect those I care about. Like you... " She tapped her paws together and lowered her head. "I want to help Twilight Sparkle learn how to defend herself and her friend. I want to use my powers, speed and durability to help others, to deal with what may threaten them, and the idea of failing to do so terrifies me. I fear being useless, of being worthless."

"I see… and you believe that by dealing with the mob, you can not only help those in need, but also prove your worth?" Coco asked.

Nica nodded. "Do you remember how I said that the more power one possess, the more they should accomplish? I feel that everyday when my powers aren't used to ease the burden of others, I'm more and more worthless. But I swore I would listen to you, even if it pains me…"

Coco's ears flattened against her head. She looked to the side, feeling a growing surge of guilt. In the end, keeping Nica from danger hurt the critter the most.

"What's that?" Nica asked, pointed outside the window as smoke caught her attention.

Coco quickly unlocked the door and ran outside, her eyes now focused on a tall building in the distance covered by flames. "Oh no, it's the mob!" She turned around, glancing at her young assistant at the entrance. "Leaf, lock the door and wait for us, and if some mean ponies come, use the window in the storage to escape!"

The unicorn nodded, following her command.

"Please, explain," Nica begged, giving her a stressed smile. "Did the mob ponies cause this fire?"

Coco nodded before galloping in the direction of the flaming building, Nica following by her side. "According to the Police Chief, the mob demands protection money from each building, amount depending on how wealthy are ponies living in it. If some residents refuse to pay, others needs to pay more, so as the result they often fight among themselves."

Nica glanced at the flaming building and asked, "Is that what happens when they fail to pay enough, the mob sets the entire building on fire? That's insane and cruel!"

Coco nodded. "And terrifying… According to what Blue Cross told me, the mob has five skilled pyrocasters who can set flames that spread even on metal and rocks. The police already have plenty of evidence, but are too afraid to use it." Her breathing became heavy. Despite being an earth pony, she was still a peaceful mare whose main focus was on perception and precision, not athletic activities. She glanced at her bodyguard with pleading eyes and said, "You're very fast, right? Can you–"

"On it!" Nica shouted. Using her tail, she cut the back of her collar to get it off before speeding up, leaving the pony in the dust.

After a moment of coughing and shaking her forehoof in an attempt to push the dust away, Coco finished, "–inform the firefighters." She picked the collar from the street and stared at Nica who kept running with aura of electricity surrounding her. The pokemon kept repeating her name at rapid pace. "Wait, she won't…" Coco blinked as Nica ahead of her jumped, piercing the wall. "She just ran into a flaming building," Coco said calmly before raising forehoof towards her heart. She screamed, "She just ran into a flaming building!" Placing a forehoof on her forehead, Coco fainted.


	36. Bonus - vs the Mob

**Raichu for Hire**

 **Chapter 7.5**  
 **-**

 **...the Mob**

* * *

Running through a building covered in scorching fire taught Nica two lessons. The first one being that using 'Volt Tackle' provided her with some protection from the fire, like a small barrier of her own. The other being that she couldn't use 'Volt Tackle' unless she was running, and she couldn't search for trapped ponies without stopping and looking around.

With the aura of electricity vanishing the moment she pulled herself to a full stop on the stairs, she felt the heated atmosphere, her face quickly became sweaty. Breathing alone let her feel the hot air in her lungs, and the smoke traveling on the ceiling left her with feeling of dread.

Her ears perked up as she listened with full attention, her senses now fully focused on her surroundings. _Focus, focus… when I was running towards this building, the flames were covering the walls and were visible on every window and balcony. However, the moment I got inside through the wall, most of the area was fire-free…_ She trotted across the hallway in search, yet no noise of panic was to be heard. Were ponies unaware that flames started spreading through the floor and walls? _Coco told me that those flames are magical and can spread on metal and stone. Maybe those culprits cast them from the outside, enveloping the building in flames to trap the residents inside. It means that most ponies are trapped and unaware of danger._

Nica narrowed her eyes. She sent a small portion of power into her tail, slapping the door open. The screams of panic echoed inside the apartament.

"What's that thing?"

Nica took a moment to stare at the terrified family of unicorns. Both parents stepped in front of their daughter and son.

"I don't care what you are, but if you think you can just break out our door and come in uninvited, you're wrong," the stallion said, his face unamused.

"You're not going to steal our property, are you?" the mare asked before growling angrily. "You better not!"

I'm not a thief! This building is on fire, I'm here to get you out! Nica shouted, only to realize that her collar was no longer on her neck. To use electricity, she sacrificed her means of communication.

"I'm… I'm armed," the stallion said before levitating over a golf club, waving it in front of him threateningly.

Nica's mouth was agape. Those ponies were completely unaware danger. _I have to warn them somehow._ Her nose picked up a burning smell coming from another room.

"Wait… is something burning?" the mare asked, sniffing the air before looking around in confusion.

Not wasting a moment, Nica ran towards the door and slapped it open, pointing at the spreading flames coming from the balcony. A third of the room already being on fire. She examined the expression of the family, seeing nothing but shock on the parents faces. She turned back to the flames and walked inside the room. _At times like this, having Starmie around would be really helpful._ She narrowed her eyes and focused on her electricity, sending a weakened 'Thunderbolt' in attempt to separate the burning part of the room from the rest. With the flaming rubble falling onto the street, Nica approached the edge, examining distance from the ground. _Wait… the flames are gone?_ she thought. The rubble that fell to the street was no longer on fire. _So that's how this spell works. It's meant to burn the entire building, but doesn't spread further than that._

"It must be the mob!" the stallion shouted. "Oh no. I should've paid my part…"

The mare looked at Nica in confusion. "You… you didn't come to rob us, but to help us, r-right?

Nica nodded before pointing down as the family approached.

"It's only the third floor, we could jump…" the stallion said before looking at the colt by his side. Focusing on his magic, he levitated both children towards the street before jumping themselves, landing on the street safely.

Nica sighed before walking towards the stairs, only to hear screams of panic and see ponies leaving their rooms, forming a crowd. Out of reflex, she leaped towards the ceiling and pierced it with her tail, now hanging onto the hole. The crowd of ponies galloped under her while ignoring her presence. Numerous ponies started pushing one another in attempt to get downstairs while two tall stallions kicked a hole in the wall, now jumping outside form the third floor.

Nica's ears drooped as she powerlessly stared at the scene. There wasn't much she could do for the crowd, and ponies seemed capable enough to jump from this height or run through the flames at the entrance. _Oh right… ponies are quite durable themselves,_ she thought, now remembering her interaction with Maud Pie.

She climbed onto the fourth floor and made another hole in the ceiling, climbing floor after floor as the stairs were mostly crowded with ponies. This building seemed to have nine levels, maybe ponies on the upper floors needed her help?

Her prediction had proven true as the flames started to spread across the hallway, cutting off all escape paths.

Walking on her rear paws, occasionally performing tiny leaps, she bypassed the spreading flames, only to end up trapped between them. Gritting her teeth, she ran through the fire as her spotless fur now received a few burns. Her mind provided her with reminders of each time she was hit by fire attacks while being a Pichu.

"Is anypony there?"

Nica ran towards the source of voice.

"I need help… please!"

Nica tackled the door with her body, finding herself in a kitchen which was mostly on fire.

She yelped and leaped to the side. Her right eye closed and she bit her lip as she felt a massive amount of pain still present on her right leg, as if it was making contact with a pokemon made of lava. She looked down, noticing how her right foot was stuck against a melting pan. _Forget lava. This hurts so much more! Get off, get off!_ She shook the melted metal from her foot and focused her attention on the pleading voice. Now was no time to be bothered by pain.

"Help! Somepony! Please!"

She ran through another portion of flames while limping on three legs, her right leg raised above the floor. She broke into the bathroom, finding a pegasus hiding in his bathtub which was filled with water. The most noticeable feature about the pony was a badly burned right wing.

"W-who… what are you?"

Nica looked at the ceiling, noticing gathering smoke. Even if the water seemed to keep the fire at bay, it was only a matter of time before the toxic gas would end this pony's life.

"Whatever you are, hide inside this bathtub. It's better than burning alive," the pegasus said in terrified voice, struggling to hide his pain as he occasionally glanced as his burned wing. "Oh, just my stupid luck. If I had noticed the flames earlier… ugh..."

Nica looked around. The only way out seemed to be through the kitchen and the hallway, which were already on fire. She wrapped her tail around belly of the confused pegasus and bent her legs, preparing to run. She grit her teeth the moment her right foot touched the floor, but ignored the pain.

"Hey… w-what are you doing, release me!"

Repeating her name over and over, she ran. Electricity formed around her and the pegasus, keeping the flames at bay as she dashed through the kitchen and the hallway. Tackling the wall, she pierced through, now falling from the seventh floor with the pegasus wrapped by her tail.

Her legs bent upon the impact as she struggled to keep her head and the pegasus from crashing into the street. While on her own, she had no trouble falling from hundreds of meters, doing so with additional weight was anything but easy. With the pegasus wrapped by her tail, her weight increased four times, making her fall harder to endure. Having burned legs only made the fall more painful.

Standing on her trembling legs, she lowered the pegasus to the street whose eyes were wide as plates, his breathing quick.

The pegasus tried to speak, to yell, but words were stuck in his throat.

As much as she wished to stay with the pegasus and calm him down, she was far from being done. With a calculated jump, she reached the eighth floor by a window, her forepaws raised protectively to her face as the flames were stronger than before. The entire hallway was now on fire. Whatever sweat formed on Nica evaporated in an instant. Her senses picked an aura of fear coming from behind the nearby door. With a slam of her tail, she forced the door open, unintentionally inviting the fire inside. The scream of panic reached her ears.

Stepping into the room, she lowered her burnt paws as no fire blocked her vision. In the corner of the room was as a curled and trembling colt, an earth pony.

"M-mom… d-dad… please… d-don't leave me…" the earth pony said, sobbing between words while his bronze mane wore a few burned marks. It didn't take a genius to figure out that his mane had caught on fire and was extinguished with hasty stomping or rolling.

Nica bit her lip. It was one thing to use 'Volt Tackle' while pulling a grown up pony, but would a terrified colt endure the experience?

With slow steps, she approached the young pony and gently nuzzled him, yet the trembling and aura of fear remained.

She carefully picked up the colt onto her back and wrapped her tail around them both for stability, her attention now focused upon a wall. With help of a weakened 'Thunderbolt' she pierced a few holes, creating a path. Hold on tight, she said before jumping forward. With a long jump, she flew above the flames quick enough to keep them from burning her passenger, only to start falling from an even greater height than before.

She straightened her less-burned rear leg downwards, preparing her foot for the landing. As she'd hoped for, the landing proved softer, due to her passenger only doubling her weight. She gently placed the traumatised colt on the street and embraced, stroking his back while pressing his face into the fur on her chest. You're safe now… ssshhh… everything will be alright.

"Nica, you're safe!"

Nica turned towards the source of voice, recognizing Coco. Not wasting a moment, she released the colt from her embrace and pointed at him, and next ran and jumped back to the eighth floor. _My boss is very kind. I'm sure she can cheer up the poor pony._

Despite her obvious durability, the continuous contact with fire started to hurt more and more as the atmosphere became unbearable. Each step across the flames became a struggle on its own. _If I remain too long in the fire, it will wear me down. I have to hurry._ With the pain becoming harder to ignore, she once again used 'Volt Tackle', piercing wall after wall while protecting herself from the flames, yet most rooms on this floor were abandoned. Upon hearing screams of pain coming from above, she stopped herself and jumped, piercing the ceiling with 'Iron tail'.

Now finding herself inside another burning room, she walked towards the source of voice, noticing three ponies trapped under flaming rubble. One quick glance at the hole on the ceiling was enough to let her see the red sky.

Gritting her teeth, Nica slammed the burning rubble away. Two grown up earth ponies held a young filly in their embrace, most likely a desperate attempt to protect her when the ceiling itself started to fall on their heads.

Nica wanted nothing but to help, but couldn't move an inch, a memory of her past flashed before her eyes.

She was in another building filled with flames, and she was a Raichu as well, staring at two burned humans protecting their child. Despite her attempts to help them and get outside, the father didn't survive, while the mother's face was never the same. Only their daughter remained unharmed, though afraid of fire and fire pokemon ever since.

Nica shook her head, now was not the time to remember her failure. The ponies before her were conscious and struggled to stand up, showing impressive durability.

"I… I don't know who you are…" He coughed. "But thank you…"

The mare ignored her own burns, examining her daughter. "Are you alright? Please, speak to me."

"I am…" the filly coughed. "What… what will happen to us?"

The mare looked around, seeing nothing but fire from all sides and even the roof. She embraced her daughter, covering her line of sight and stroke her gently. "It'll be okay, it'll be okay, it'll be okay."

Nica felt tears sliding down her face, which evaporated upon making contact with the heated floor. Even though she no longer stood in flames, she felt heated air from all around. The smoke on the ceiling kept escaping through the hole.

Feeling a surge of confidence, she approached the family and spread her forepaws in direction of the scared filly.

"You want to hold her?" the mare asked.

Nica nodded.

"But why?"

Nica pointed at the hole in the ceiling, begging in her mind that the ponies would trust her enough.

"You think you can save her?" she asked, receiving a nod of confirmation.

"But how can you do that?" the stallion asked while looking at the approaching flames. "Nevermind that… we're going to burn anyway!" He looked at his wife and shouted, "If there's even a slight chance, we should take it, honey, please!"

The mare slowly placed the filly in Nica's embrace, her forelegs shaking. "Please, get her to safety if you can. I beg you!"

Nica nodded before turning around. She pressed the filly into her fur and wrapped them both with her tail. With a quick jump, she flew through the hole in the roof before falling onto the roof of a nearby building, gently placing the filly on the cold stone. Please, wait here, I'll go get your parents.

The filly stared back at her with terrified eyes, yet she could sense more than just aura of fear. A powerful aura of gratefulness and trust.

With no time to waste, she repeated her trick with the other ponies. While it worked with the mare, the stallion proved heavier than she thought.

Weighed down by her heavy passenger and not strong enough to reach the roof of another building, she fell down to the street. In desperation, she sent power into her tail, keeping it above her head. Her paws slammed into the street with great force, causing cracks to spread as her own face was now stuck in it. The stallion was spared the unpleasant crashing, still raised centimeters above the hard ground. Deeply inside she felt like screaming in pain from the continues abuse, but kept her mouth shut.

* * *

The Chief of the Police stationed nearby Coco's store with a small group of his subordinates as he awaited Coco's response. It didn't come up as a surprise that the mare and her bodyguard needed some time to consider their plea, and Miss Pommel promised to give him the answer after closing her store today. It was only a matter of time before the mob would find the behavior of the police to be suspicious, so the sooner he could get his answer, the better.

What came as a surprise was smoke coming from the mafia's territory.

Not wasting a moment, he organized his squad and galloped towards the burning building, passing street after street. The firefighters seemed to be heading in the same direction, pulling large containers with water.

The biggest surprise however was what was awaiting them. Beside a panicked crowd of ponies gathered around the burning building, Miss Nica, the bodyguard he needed for a special mission, was now standing in the middle of the street covered in burns. Coco by her side.

With firm steps and an impassive stare, he approached the large critter who seemed to notice him.

Nica approached in his direction as they now stared at each other in silence.

"Where are those responsible?" Nica asked, her eyes narrowed while the collar was present on her neck.

"I take it you're willing to cooperate in taking them down?" Blue Cross asked, doing his best to keep his emotions in check. The critter before him looked as if it had been running through hell and deserved his pity and respect, but now was not the time to show it.

"Where are they?" Nica asked again.

"They are most likely in their headquarters. I would advise not going after them until you recover," Blue Cross suggested, only for the critter to jump towards his head. Burned rear paws anchored themselves against his chest, burned forepaws were on his cheeks and a tiny black nose was pressed against his muzzle. The oval eyes of the critter were filled with rage and determination. She wasn't going to step down.

"I'll be battle ready in ten minutes! Now, where are they?"

Blue Cross sighed and pointed at the tallest building in this part of town. "Pyrocasters, lieutenants and the boss himself reside in that building, guarded by their most brutal enforcers."

Nica released his face, landing on the street before sitting. Her breathing heavy, eyes closed, ears drooped and her tail lying motionlessly. "I'll stop them… I swear."

Blue Cross nodded before looking back at his subordinates. "Don't stand in place like foals, call for reinforcements."

Each officer saluted before running away, following their order.

Blue Cross glanced at the burning building, examined the gathered ponies and next looked at the burns covering critter's fur. There were more than enough clues as to what this brave being was doing all this time. _It seems that Princess Twilight Sparkle has a good eye for talents. I hope our little mercenary is as skilled and powerful as she is brave._

* * *

A tall orange unicorn in a grey suit eyed the city from the top of his building, which would be considered as a skyscraper by some due to it having no less than thirty levels. Only a few constructions in Manehattan surpassed his own personal fortress.

His attention focused upon a burning building in distance, a fine example for fools what defying him would cost them. Between him and the outside was a reinforced glass window, hard enough to stop even the strongest pegasi from assaulting him from the air. One of perks of being the top dog in this big apple called Manehattan was a nice view and very competent security.

He massaged his forehead and groaned upon experiencing yet another headache, a sore reminder that maybe he wasn't the top dog after all. He approached his comfortable armchair and sat in it, his eyes now staring at a single note.

"Either live in a blissful ignorance, or your life is forfeit," he read it aloud in angered tone. For a unicorn, he was not a fool, possessing both powerful magic, vast knowledge and street smart. Ever since his headaches started a few days ago, he investigated them, finding out that part of his memories were sealed by dark magic while some mysterious curse was regularly draining a small portion of his magic, like a parasite feeding off his power.

Sealing someone's memories wasn't new in the world of crime, a useful and more merciful method of dealing with someone who knew too much. It didn't take a genius to find a connection between memory loss, headaches and his magic being drained. "Stupid curse," he said to himself and unleashed his anger on a pony statuette of himself, shattering the marble stone into tiny pebbles. Someone powerful cursed him with dark magic while sealing his memories of the event.

Not long after researching a spell to remove the curse from himself and his pyrocasters, a mysterious note appeared in his very room. Someone way above him in power and cunning was warning him, and he knew better than to ignore it.

He sighed before once again looking at the burning building in the distance, the very sight improved his mood.

"Sir, it's an emergency!"

The unicorn looked towards his door, which were slammed open as his trusty subordinate rushed in, his forehead covered in sweat and his breathing heavy.

"Calm yourself this instant, Tombstone. You're shaming our family by panicking like that."

"S-sorry boss." Tombstone took a moment to catch a breath before saluting. "Our family is under assault. You need to escape before it is too late!"

The boss stared at his subordinate as if he went insane. Tombstone was one of his toughest earth ponies, always wearing a grey suit with black stripes sitting on his back, which often got dirty whenever he was assigned to beat someone into submission. This time however his suit was covered by burns, and so was his face.

Taking a deep calming breath, he asked, "How many attackers? Are they from the police, or a bunch of rival gangs gathered together? How much progress have they made into my fortress?" He placed his forehooves on the desk before him, staring at his subordinate with a calm and collected posture.

"J-just one and small, sir, but insanely dangerous. This beast use its own tail like a sword and blasts room after room with electricity." He took a few quick breaths. "The police arrived later and started cleaning after it, taking the unconscious enforcers into custody with no resistance."

The boss raised an eyebrow. Merely joking like this would earn his subordinate a tombstone of his own, so as ridiculous as it sounded, it couldn't be a prank.

"The pyrocasters tried to burn it with no effect. That creature must be fireproof or something. One of your lieutenants was defeated already while another one formed a defensive line on the twelfth floor." Suddenly, both stallions felt weak trembling under their hooves and heard noise of breaking glass. "Well… I think his line has been breached just now."

The boss lowered his head and held it on both of his forelegs, which were supported against the desk. "One bad thing after another," he said to himself before glancing at the note. Whoever was coming couldn't be sent by this mysterious figure who messed up with his memories, but was probably someone of the same league.

He raised his head and glanced at his subordinate. "Our family doesn't run away with our tail between our legs. If we're fated to fall today, we'll do so in combat."

Tombstone nodded before approaching his boss, sitting next to him. "If this is your wish boss, I will fight by your side." His panicking voice was now filled with determination while breathing returned to normal.

The boss gave his subordinate a satisfied smile. This kind of attitude is what he expected from his family.

Seconds felt like minutes as noises of battle became louder and louder, only to turn into a dead silence. Half a minute later, a shining thunder-shaped tail cut the door in half and next pushed it aside. A small pear-shaped creature with a long tail and rabbit-like legs walked inside. Despite bruises and burns covering nearly the entirety of its body, it didn't show any sign of weakness.

The boss facehooved before laughing in a creepy way. "So… the powerful Del Gambino family is fated to fall… to such a tiny being. The fates truly couldn't play a more cruel joke on me on this very day."

The critter approached, staring back with narrowed eyes filled with rage.

"Boss… Sir Gambino, please be wary. When it arrived at our doorstep, we were fooled by its innocent appearance. Before we knew it, a third of our forces were knocked out by electricity."

Gambino chuckled. "I see. Size isn't always the symbol of strength, or else the dragons would have burn down Equestria a long time ago." He shook his head. "Still, I can't let everything end this way. What's your name, intruder?" As he awaited the answer, his attention focused on a small saddlebag attached to the critter's shoulder. The intruder opened it and picked up a collar, only to put it on its neck.

"My name's Nica and I am a Raichu."

"I wish I could say it is a pleasure to meet you, Lady Nica, but it would be a lie. Despite your meekly appearance, you managed to defeat my strongest subordinates and overpowered my entire family by yourself. I feel a great respect towards your strength and great sadness that we are on opposite sides." He stood up from his armchair and rounded his table, now staring at his opponent with an even look. "Before we exchange blows, may I ask what reason you have to fight us? If we offended you in anyway, I would be willing to apologize and repay in return for your neutrality."

"It's not about me, it's about all the ponies you hurt. Criminal organizations grow in strength at the expense of weak and innocent, which is why I'm more than willing to take them down!" She pointed at what was left of the burning building out the window. "So many lives would have been lost if I wasn't there to help, and I fear that not everypony made it out safely." She pointed at him accusingly. "I'll use all of my power to take away yours so you can't ruin any more lives."

Gambino raised an eyebrow. "While I find your motivation to be a bit of a cliche and over-idealistic, I can't deny the determination and willpower I see in your eyes. You're not somepony trying to play hero. I can tell that you're emotionally invested in taking me down." Gambino crossed his forearms. "Still, defeating me wouldn't bring you any benefits. Would you agree to remain neutral or side up with me? I can give you riches and a position of pow–" He failed to finish as the critter's tail slammed into the floor with great force and a loud thump. His attempt of negotiation did little but enrage the intruder further.

Tombstone approached his boss and took a fighting stance in front of him, ready to defend him with his life.

Gambino rubbed his cheek and said, "I see how it is, but before I unleash my power against you, would you tell me what kind of being are you. I have studied the royal archives in Canterlot quite intensively, so I know numerous species that live in Equestria and on the borders. You, a being called Raichu, don't seem to be from around here."

Nica stomped. "I see no reason to tell you anything, and even if I wanted too, I am still recovering my memories. There's much I still don't know about where I come from and myself."

"Wait… recovering memories?" His horn lit as he performed a quick scan of the critter in front of him, who took a fighting stance in response but didn't attack. "So your memories were also tampered with…"

"What do you mean, also?" Nica asked, blinking in confusion. Her tail raised threateningly.

"It matters not. Maybe I will tell you if you defeat me," Gambino said before vanishing in a flash of teleportation, reappearing behind the critter. He shot a beam of magic towards the back of Nica's neck, damaging the collar by accident as it fell onto the floor. He smirked before grabbing the creature with his levitation and throwing her against the reinforced glass. He grit his teeth, putting all his power into his horn before unleashing a powerful beam, which pinned Nica against the glass while continuously burning her belly. A loud painful "chuuuuuu..." filled the room.

One crack, a second crack, the reinforced glass broke as the long-tailed creature fell from the thirtieth floor. Despite the long distance, a thudding noise reached his ears. As he approached the window to see if the intruder was flattened, his ears picked up an odd noise, as if "Rai" was being repeated over and over, followed by the noise of broken walls.

He flinched out of reflex as Nica pierced the floor before him, and he could see an aura of electricity surrounding the intruder. He raised a barrier, yet it broke the moment his opponent tackled it. A bright explosion blinded him as he felt electricity go through his bones and muscles, only for him to be pinned to the floor by much smaller being.

Tombstone ran closer and turned around, delivering a series of kicks in attempt to get Nica off his boss, each blocked by the long shining tail.

With a quick swing, Nica hit the earth pony with her tail, pushing him across the room. Her attention focused on the unicorn boss.

Gambino stood up on his shaking legs, still feeling the side-effects of being shocked by electricity as his muscles rebelled against him. He shot several beams of magic at Nica, who evaded three shots, deflected two with her metallic tail while the last one left a bruise on her cheek. His focus on a teleportation spell was interrupted by the metallic tail slamming against his horn. Another portion of electricity went through his body a moment later.

Nica picked up the collar from the floor and held it on her neck with her paw before speaking, "You're much faster and more battle-experienced than Princess Twilight, I'll give you that." She narrowed her eyes and pinned him against the wall with her tail. "But you still have a long way from reaching her in terms of raw power. It is over."

The boss chuckled, a satisfied smile present on his face. "It is over indeed, and despite being hurt, you fought with skills and might. It makes sense why Princess Twilight Sparkle would send someone as competent as you to deal with my family." He chuckled again. "I'll find solace knowing that we lost to a subordinate of the vanquisher of Tirek herself."

The pokemon groaned. "If you used your powers and talents to help those weaker than you instead of exploiting them, you wouldn't end up as my enemy. You can only blame yourself and the choices you made."

"Speaking of choices," the boss said, looking at the critter in pity. "If your memories were sealed by the same dark magic that cursed and weakened me, you'll no doubt encounter this powerful being again. For your own sake, don't stand up against it."

"What are you talking about?" Nica asked, still holding her collar against her neck while pinning the stallion with her tail against the wall.

The boss pointed at the note on the table and said, "Either live in a blissful ignorance, or your life is forfeit." He shook his head. "My memories and the memories of my strongest family members were tampered with, and curses were placed upon us. As a reward for defeating me, I'll give you this one warning. If you're given a choice, do not fight against this powerful being."

* * *

"Twilight, Twilight, where are you!?"

"Over here!" Twilight shouted from her spot behind the table in her library, an open book levitated in front of her face. It didn't take long before Pinkie Pie and Starlight ran inside.

"You really really really need to read this!" Pinkie shouted before throwing a newspaper onto the table.

"You won't believe what happened!" Starlight shouted as she clapped her forehooves, her face filled with excitement.

Twilight lowered her book and started reading the newspaper before pointing at the numerous pictures. "You mean Rarity's punk mane's style? I already knew about it since yesterday."

"No, turn on the page," Pinkie suggested, turning the page for the princess before once again bouncing in place from excitement.

Twilight's neutral face turned into one of shock while her eyes became wide like plates.

"A small but brave bodyguard protected a clothing store from a gang."

"The long-tailed critter called Raichu rushed into a burning building and saved numerous lives."

"Miss Nica assisted the police in fight against the mob by defeating and arresting leaders of the Del Gambino family, ending their reign of terror!"

Twilight's mouth opened agape, suddenly out of words.

"Isn't this the coolest news you've ever read?" Pinkie asked.

"I must say, it is certainly a very strong way to start her career as a mercenary, don't you think?" Starlight asked. She wiped liquid pride from her eyes a moment later. "Just a week ago she solved a friendship problem in the changeling's hive, and now she's up there kicking flanks and taking names. So proud…"

Pinkie stopped bouncing and waved a hoof in front of Twilight's eyes, and then poked her in the side, making the alicorn fall. "Well… that's certainly one way to react."


	37. Bonus - Legends and Dreams

**Raichu for Hire**

 **Chapter 8**  
 **-**

 **Legends and Dreams**

* * *

A long-range teleportation spell wasn't something difficult for Twilight Sparkle to perform, while her alicorn magic proved strong enough to fuel the spell. After traveling from Ponyville to Manehattan with a single spell, she followed up with several short-range teleportations, asking the local press and authorities about whereabouts of the local hero.

After finally arriving in front of Coco's clothing store, she gave herself several seconds to catch a breath, her mane messed up while her face showed signs of insanity. She wiped sweat from her forehead and approached the entrance, knocking at it. She glanced at the sky, staring at the stars. _Now that I think about it, maybe waking up ponies so late just to talk to Nica may not be the best idea. I can just stay in a hotel room and wait for tomorrow…_

"Who's there?"

She flinched, awakened from her thoughts. "T-Twilight, Twilight Sparkle. I came to talk with Nica." The door opened, revealing the face of the fashionista she didn't see for months. "I apologize for coming so late at night, but after I read the newsp–" She failed to finish as the large critter tackled her, pinning against the street while hugging her neck. She felt affection in the living form squeezing her neck with soft paws. She looked at the pokemon's face, seeing sunglasses, a small blush, and a wide smile.

"I did it, I did it! I helped, I was useful!"

Twilight smiled sheepishly while standing up. Nica kept clinging to her neck like a scarf.

"Are you proud of me? Please, tell me you're proud!"

"Well… I think surprised is a more suitable word…"

Nica's radiating smile vanished as her ears drooped. "You…. you're not proud? Wasn't I good enough?" She released her neck and looked down at the street in depression. "I'm sorry…"

"N-no, of course I'm proud of you!" Twilight shouted in panic, embracing Nica with her wing. There seemed to be something familiar in Nica's desire for praise. Her mind provided her with image of her younger self with test score in her mouth, hopping around Princess Celestia's hooves in excitement. _I still remember how hard I worked to make my mentor proud, and how happy I was upon hearing a single world of praise. The way Nica acts makes me feel very nostalgic._

Nica's smile returned as she started nuzzling the princess chest.

Twilight sighed and shook her head. _I swear, her desire to be helpful is out of this world._

"I'll leave you both alone. I'm sure you have a lot to talk about," Miss Pommel said before performing a full bow. "It's an honor, Princess." She walked inside, leaving the door slightly open.

"No, wait–" Twilight said, but the earth pony was already too far to hear her. She sat and looked Nica in the eyes, speaking in a patient voice, "May I ask you three questions?"

"Sure. I always love satisfying your curiosity," Nica said, sitting as well.

Twilight took a deep breath and asked, "What's your first instinct when you see a crumbling building that is on fire?"

"I fear that lives are in danger and run inside, hoping to save as many lives as possible," Nica answered.

"Even at risk of burning yourself?" Twilight asked.

Nica nodded. "I still don't know much about myself, but I know that I can endure what others can't. If I need to jump into flames to save lives, so be it."

Twilight smiled proudly for a moment before asking, "And what's your reaction to organized crime?"

"Defeat them of course, and protect the innocent. This is what I have been doing while being Pichu and Pikachu, side by side with my trainer." She gestured at herself while presenting her tail. "I'm a Raichu now, I have even greater power, so it's my responsibility to work even harder for the sake of others."

Twilight nodded before asking her third question, "And let's say, hypothetically," she held forehoof on her chest, "that I would bring you into a volcano and ask you to swim for a minute in the hot body-melting lava? Would you do it?"

Nica tapped her forepaws together, speaking hesitantly, "Well… if you asked nicely. I mean, it most likely wouldn't kill me, and enduring it would probably improve my resistance to fire."

Twilight facehooved. "It's hopeless, just hopeless." She lowered her forehoof and asked, "One last question, I promise. If I asked you to watch after half-a-year old fillies and colts at the hospital, would you agree?"

"Oh… ummm… I'm not sure. I would certainly suggest to find someone more competent," Nica said, rubbing back of her neck. "The fear that I would harm such innocent tiny beings… It would be too much for me."

"Of course," Twilight said with a roll of her eyes, now understanding Nica better than before.

"Oh, I just remembered. You're just in time."

"In time? Whatever for?" Twilight asked.

"For your self-defense lessons!"

Twilight stood up and took a step back. "Oh…" She lowered her head and sighed. "I walked into it, didn't I?" She looked at her saddlebag as it started moving, only for the head of a white rat to peek out. "Oh, I almost forgot. Mr. Patrick was missing you and got in for the ride."

The white ran jumped to the street and ran towards Nica, climbing onto her shoulder before nuzzling her cheek. Nica returned the gesture by nuzzling the rat with her nose.

"So, what will my training be about tonight?"

"Tonight we'll start working on your reflexes."

"Reflexes?" Twilight asked, only for Nica to grab the closest stone and throw it up as it fell and bounced against the pokemon's head. "Ummm… why did you do that?"

"The better question is, why didn't you stop it. You had three seconds to stop the stone with your levitation. What if something sharp or very heavy was falling on your friend's head and you had a few seconds to react?"

"Oh…"

Nica's tail started shining brightly as she aimed it at her own forehead, ready to strike it.

"Nica, stop!" Twilight shouted as the pokemon fell over with a bruise now present on her forehead.

Nica pointed accusingly at the alicorn and asked, "You had two seconds, why didn't you stop my tail?"

"Because it caught me off guard," Twilight commented.

"Do Chrysalis or other villains give you a fair warning before trying to hurt you or those you care about? When your mentor was fighting with Chrysalis during the royal wedding, you had plenty of time to attack the queen when she was distracted. Only practice will help you react to such situations in time."

Twilight bit her lip. Now that she thought about it, there were quite a few situations when she could use magic to solve the problem, but didn't react in time.

"Defend yourself!" Nica shouted.

Twilight took a step back as the shining edge of Nica's tail was now but a centimeter away from her neck. She gulped.

"Half a second," Nica said before withdrawing her tail.

Twilight whimpered. At this point, she was simply embarrassing herself. She observed the large critter who ran into the store and next pushed outside a dummy.

"What are you up to?" Twilight asked, already expecting something unexpected, her senses sharpened and magic charged into her horn.

"Imagine that this dummy is your friend, ummm… Rarity…" Nica said before untying her collar. She jumped up and summoned a weakened 'Thunderbolt.'

Twilight's tail and mane jumped up in shock as she grit her teeth. She summoned a barrier around the dummy as electricity scattered against it.

Nica placed forepaws on her sides and gave the princess a proud glance. "Finally, some progress."

Twilight smiled in satisfaction, only to bite her lip and use her magic, immobilizing Nica's tail before it could strike against her belly.

The pokemon held her forepaws on her hips. "I think it's enough for the warm up." She stomped and grinned. "Now let's get serious."

Twilight chuckled nervously, not liking in the least where this was going.

* * *

Exhausted yet happy, Nica made her way to the stack of materials prepared for her by Miss Pommel. Curling herself into a ball while placing her tired head on her own legs. Despite her body enduring flames and even making contact with melted metal for a long period of time, not a single burn or bruise remained after a few hours of break.

Falling asleep took longer as her thoughts still lingered on her self-satisfaction.

Ever since she ended up in Equestria, today she felt happier than ever before, proud of what she accomplished. While eating delicious sweets or spending time in company of amazing ponies like Twilight, Starlight, Fluttershy and Miss Pommel made her happy, it also left a void of unfulfillment, like receiving something precious without giving anything in return, something she couldn't stand for. Today however was different, instead of being gifted by the generous ponies with food and affection, she protected their lives, saved Rarity's friend business and stopped organized crime from terrorizing the innocent.

It was a feeling she desired all this time. Fulfillment, pride in herself. After so much time, she finally didn't feel worthless.

After half an hour of wriggling on her temporary bed, Nica fell asleep, experiencing yet another part of her past.

* * *

Being a Pikachu again while in a company of the newest team member, Eevee, Nica followed her trainer into a Pokemon Center. With the necessary number of badges gathered by their combined efforts, it was only a matter of weeks before they would fight in the Hoenn League, at least, that's what she had expected was going to happen.

"Trainer Astra."

Nica jumped onto her trainer's shoulder and looked towards the source of voice, noticing a tall boy with black hair and a black jacket, feeling as if she had seen him before.

"Yes, that's me, do I know you?"

The boy nodded. "Kind of. I'm the assistant of Lt. Surge from the Kanto gym," he said before looking at Astra's shoulder. "I see your Pichu evolved already. She must be insanely powerful now, considering how strict you are with evolutions."

Astra chuckled. "Oh, she's very powerful, but we're still no match for the Elite Four, though we're getting there."

Eevee who walked next to Astra's leg started growling.

Nica looked down from her trainer's shoulder and scolded, Stop that. He's an ally.

Ally? Sorry. Eevee whimpered apologetically.

Nica rolled her eyes. With Eevee's overprotective nature, it was up to her to keep him from biting any stranger that ended up in less than a meter distance from their trainer.

"You're far away from your gym. I doubt you would go all this way just for a small talk," Astra said, giving the taller boy a suspicious stare.

"I'm here to deliver the intel. Do you remember how Lt. Surge said he would call in a few favors?"

Astra nodded while Nica listened with full attention, her eyes now on a few letters in the human's hand.

"Turns out it is bigger than we expected. Lt. Surge as a gym leader can't leave his gym for long to make a move, but you're more than welcome to try." He turned around and waved his hand. "See ya in Kanto, I'm sure you'll go there after reading this."

After her trainer took a private spot under a tree near the Pokemon Center, making sure they were alone, she opened one letter after another.

The first letter was filled with congratulations. Apparently, Team Rocket in Johto region tried to start a search for Lugia in order to catch it. Astra's raids against their outposts greatly slowed down their efforts.

The second letter however brought some dire news. Team Rocket in Kanto recovered from their war against the Guardians and was performing a full-scale search for three legendary pokemon: Articuno, Zapdos and Moltres. The reason why three of Team Rocket's most elite members stopped robbing skilled trainers form their pokemon was because the boss wanted them on standby.

"So that's why I wasn't targeted," Astra said to herself.

Nica glanced at her trainer, thinking, _Since we achieved first place during the Johto League tournament, Astra expected that they would try to capture me and the rest of the team, so we prepared a trap. So this is why the attack didn't come._

The third letter had even more bad news. Apparently, Team Rocket and their allies put a massive amount of money into corrupting higher ups at the Kanto and Johto police in order to take the Guardians down. Not long after, the police started suspecting the Guardians of going rogue while the fake evidence that the Guardians assassinated their own leaders was fabricated in advance. All that was left was for Team Rocket's elite hitman to eliminate Astra's parents, and the police took down the entire organization base on fake evidence.

"It seems one of Lt. Surge friends from the army reached a high rank at the police department before receiving a massive amount of money from suspicious individuals," Astra said while reading a side note attached to the letter. "He feels guilty that he allowed money to blind his sense of duty, but he can't take it back. Since the corruption reached many of the high ranking members in the police, one cannot just simply report it without others shutting him down." Astra sighed. "Now I see why the police force don't take action against the organized crime. They would be taking down their biggest source of income."

Nica picked up a notepad and pen before writing in it. She showed the message to her trainer.

"I fear we can't trust the police. Even if most of them have a sense of duty and want to fight crime, there's always a risk that someone from the top will turn their efforts against us," Astra said, looking her in the eyes.

Nica nodded. With Astra's parents eliminated, their organization taken down on false charges and corruption reaching higher-ups in the police, the criminal teams had plenty of space to grow. _It seems only humans who aren't part of the police can now stand up against them. I feel pokemon trainers will soon need to make a stand of their own._

The last letter brought a wide smile on their faces as they looked up at each other.

Do you think what I'm thinking? Nica asked.

"It seems Team Rocket may have a mole in their ranks. If we hurry up, we may slow down their plans." Astra picked up one of her luxury balls, sending Ninetales into the field. "On our way here we passed an airport, I need you to get us there as quickly as possible. The time to strike back against our enemies has finally come."

Ninetales howled and nodded, a wide grin present on his face. Finally I can unleash my flames of vengeance. How I have long awaited for this moment.

Nica jumped down to grab Eevee, only to pull him onto her trainer's shoulder before they both held Astra's neck.

Astra grabbed Ninetales neck and held on tight.

* * *

A frozen cave filled with crystals. Not the most original location to hide, but certainly a fitting place for the legendary Articuno, a flying pokemon ruling over the power of ice.

Luckily for Nica and her trainer, walking on slippery surfaces wasn't new to them.

Nica and Eevee walked side by side ahead of their trainer, scanning the area for possible traps or Team Rocket Grunts.

"That's odd," Astra said while wearing a warm white coat on top of her usual clothing.

What is? Nica asked, glancing at her trainer for a moment. Eevee took her example.

"According to the mole in Team Rocket, one of three elite hitmen was tasked with the capture of Articuno. Since its location was discovered recently and we timed our arrival perfectly, I expected to encounter the enemy already, yet all we found were explosives planted at the entrance and a weird device filled with poisonous gas. I expected traps or guards in our way."

Maybe they don't expect anyone to get in their way. The police are pressured not to act after all, Nica said, not expecting her trainer to understand her without help of their trusty notepad.

"Quick, hide," Astra commanded before hiding behind the closest ice-covered structure.

Nica and Eevee followed their trainer and peeked from behind their cover. One human was standing at the entrance into a tunnel while wearing a purple coat and gasmask. Suspicious grey and purple smoke seemed to be escaping from the chamber ahead.

Suddenly, a silvery beam escaped from the chamber, creating ice on a crystal wall. The noise of battle became louder and louder.

The human at the entrance sent out four pokemon. One looking like two merged heads filled with holes.

"Weezing, you funny goofball. The moment Articuno leaves its little gas chamber, hit it with 'Sludge Bomb.' Hit fast and hard for your mommy," the female voice commanded.

The second one looked like a blue shell covered by spikes, this one Nica remembered encountering in the Alola region.

"Toxapex, my dear rose with thorns, ready your 'Venoshock' and show no mercy."

The third one looked like a large snake.

"Arbok, my little sweaty, ready your sludge wave, show no pity and don't let Articuno escape."

The last one looked like a large stock of toxins in three colors; pink, green and yellow. This one no doubt being an Alolan Muk.

Nica shivered. The last time she encountered such a beast, it tried to hug her. This one would no doubt do far worse than that.

"Muk, my pearl among the toxins, be a dear and unleash a 'Gunk Shot' at the legendary pokemon the moment you see its face."

Nica narrowed her eyes. The noise of screeching pokemon became louder, and she could hear pain present in those screeches.

"Three, two, one, now," Astra said before quietly sending her own pokemon into battle.

"Venusaur, use 'Sleep Power,' Starmie, use 'Psychic' to move the sleeping powder towards those pokemon at greater speed," Astra commanded quietly, pointing at the pokemon in distance. "Gligar, use 'Earthquake' to trap them. Keep the amount of surface they can use to evade to minimum. Ninetales, keep an eye on that trainer, if she tries to send out more pokemon, to use dirty tricks or try to escape, use 'Flamethrower' or 'Psychic to keep her pinned."

Ninetales growled and nodded.

"Blissey, share your vitality with the legendary pokemon the moment you get an opening. Nica, protect Articuno and Blissey from attacks until the healing is done."

Nica nodded before bending her legs, ready to run at any moment.

"Eevee, I know I released you, but if you can protect me from possible attacks, it would be really nice."

Eevee nodded with narrowed eyes.

Nica smiled sheepishly. The idea of releasing one pokemon so Astra could use seven of them against the criminals was certainly a unique one. Free or not, there was no way this Eevee was going to leave his human mother figure for even for a moment.

The well timed attack from behind against the mysterious female criminal and her team proved successful. Muk fell asleep while Arbok failed to endure the 'Earthquake' and 'Psychic,' leaving the hostile trainer with two pokemon.

Articuno crashed into the ground while breathing heavily, covered by toxins.

Astra ran towards the legendary bird, using what she'd learned from the tan Nurse Joy when applying an antidote. Blissey's vitality filled Articuno, recovering its strength with each passing second.

"Well, well, well, a sneaky attack from behind. You're stealing my style," the female trainer said before taking off her gasmask. "Do you have any idea who you are dealing with?"

"Enlighten me," Astra said, shooting the criminal a challenging glare.

"I will keep my real name to myself, but for allies and my victims, I am known as Adenium, one of Giovanni's three elites," Adenium introduced herself, standing on the tips of her shoes before performing an elegant bow, only to grab a tranquiliser rifle from her back and aim at Astra. "And here's my business card."

Astra took a step back and braced herself, yet the poisonous dart hit Eevee's neck instead as he intercepted the attack.

Before Adenium could shoot again, a stream of flames burned her weapon to crisp, forcing her to flinch and yelp, yet still maintaining balance. "Wait a moment, five… six… seven… You have more than six pokemon? First a dirty ambush and now you go around the system. Would you be interested in becoming a Team Rocket member? You could rise up the ranks in no time just like I did."

Astra looked at her Ninetales and snapped her fingers. "Here's my answer. Ninetales."

The fire-breathing fox raised his tails, using 'Psychic' to throw the criminal against the rock.

Astra pulled the poisonous dart from Eevee's neck before digging through her bag in search for another antidote.

"I like you," Adenium said before pushing the rubble from her damaged uniform. A big 'R' became visible with no cape in the way. "How about you leave this cave and let me take care of this legendary pokemon, and in return, I won't activate the device that will fill this cave with toxic gas while detonating explosives, blocking the only way out." She picked up a gas mask from her backpage, now holding it in her right hand.

"I already got rid of the explosives and deactivated your device," Astra pointed out. "I'm surprised you didn't hear the explosions as my pokemon were throwing the explosives into the air one after another, detonating them with a fire attack."

Adenium narrowed her eyes, her attitude suddenly serious. "You know what is my favorite part of my job? Trapping my enemies in small rooms filled with toxic gas, or sending expendable grunts as they badly poison my prey. It doesn't matter how insanely powerful their pokemon are. The poison will wear them down eventually." She pointed at Team Rocket Grunts coming out from the Articuno's chamber, and next at more Grunts coming from the tunnel connected with the main entrance, all equipped with gas masks. "I wonder how long you're going to last."

Nica narrowed her eyes. _So Adenium advanced in the ranks by using her own followers as stepping stones, using them to weaken her targets so she can take the credit._ She glanced at Ninetales who was standing on top of a frozen rock with his sight focused on the enemy hitman. _She deserves every bit of the beating that's coming to her._

Astra glanced at Articuno and said, "I know you have no reason to trust humans, especially after your home was raided by them, but I swear, we're on your side." She gestured over to her team, and next pointed at the numerous poison pokemon that were being summoned into the cave, surrounding them from all sides. "This is going to be our final stand. We won't leave you no matter what, but we need your aid to emerge victorious."

Articuno unleashed a battle cry before spreading its wings and placing them on the ground, one in front of Blissey, and one in front of Pikachu.

Nica looked at the majestic pokemon and nodded. Fighting from back of a legendary pokemon was a great honor. Not to mention, exciting.

* * *

Twelve empty bottles of antidote were lying on a pile next to at least forty unconscious Grunts. Adenium and Ninetales were nowhere to be seen.

Covered in bruises, Astra and her team stood in front of the majestic shining blue bird, whose body wore several battle-scars as well.

"This place is no longer safe for you, you'll need to find another home," Astra said, maintaining a respective distance from the legendary pokemon.

We'll do our best to slow Team Rocket down and make them target us instead, Nica said from her spot on Articuno's neck.

Articuno shoot Astra a suspicious glare, and next pointed at trainer's belt with its wing.

"You can put your worries at ease, I'm not interested in capturing you, nor any other legendaries. A power of legendary pokemon shouldn't be wielded by a human," She held hand on her chest, "more or less an inexperienced youth."

Articuno lowered its wing, no longer as wary as before. It screeched, You proved your skills, kindness and knowledge. Human. If you wish to face those who tried to hunt me, I would be more than willing to aid you.

Nica leaped from Articuno and ran towards Astra, using a pen and notepad to translate Articuno's words.

"I'm honored you view me as worthy, but I wish to accomplish my goal with my knowledge, the strength of my loyal team, and the aid of my trusty partner, Nica." Astra said and next approached, raising her hand towards the large bird. "However, I'll gladly become your friend and ally. Should any of us end up in trouble, let's help one another."

Articuno held its wing against its beak, chuckling. For a human, you're quite respectful and view me as your equal. Should we meet again or need each others help, I'll look forward to our future encounter. It spread its wings and flapped with great force, spreading wind through the cave before flying away, leaving behind a single blue feather which landed in Astra's hands.

Astra waved a farewell before glancing at the unconscious Team Rocket members, and next looking at her bat-like pokemon in pride. After a moment of securing the precious feather and searching her saddlebag, she picked up a 'Razor Fang', and next placed in Gligar's claws. "While outnumbered, you fought against the odds with all your might and emerged victorious, watching for your allies. You used Earthquake only when no member of the team was close enough to be hurt by it. You deserve to evolve."

Gligar looked at the item before his eyes started watering. He closed his eyes, stood tall and saluted. It's an honor.

Nica looked at the ground/flying type pokemon in pride, only for her ears to pick up the noise of footsteps. Turning around, she noticed Ninetales walking towards them with Adenium unconscious on his back.

Great job, Nica said, running towards Ninetales and staring in satisfaction. Now we can deliver her to the police and–

If it turns out that she took part in killing my former trainer and Astra's mother, Penny Longshot, I'll burn her to a crisp, Ninetales spoke in a serious tone, his eyes narrowed and his sharp teeth displayed.

Nica massaged her forehead. _And everything was going sooo well…_


	38. Bonus - Explosive Mining

**Raichu for Hire**

 **Chapter 9**  
 **-**

 **Explosive Mining**

* * *

There were many ways to gain fame and popularity. In Nica's case all it took it was rescuing ponies from a burning building and taking down the mob, combined with Manehattan's press trying to increase sales with hot topics.

The very next morning numerous ponies visited Coco's shops in hopes of talking with the little star, many of them interested in hiring Nica to use her popularity to their advantage.

With an overwhelming number of offers, it was up to Nica to choose her next employer very carefully. Would she become a mascot for numerous sporting events? Join a construction company? Or maybe advertise a few products? Nooo… those would be too easy and too superficial. Her goal was to use her powers to help ponies while profit was just a bonus.

Nica smiled at one specific offer. Working in a dark, dangerous, unstable mine filled with explosive gas, now that was a job for someone of her qualifications.

Equipped with a shoulder-bag and helmet, all customized by Coco herself, Nica took some bits with herself and went towards the train station, followed by Coco and her young assistant.

"Please, take care of yourself," Coco said with a warm smile before gently embracing the large critter, stroking her back.

"And show them what you're made of," Leaf said and hoof-bump her paw.

Nica nodded before poking her fixed collar and her shoulder-bag. The head of a white rat emerged from the bag and squeaked at her.

"Thank you for everything you have done for me and the city," Coco said, holding a forehoof on her chest. "You have no idea how much I owe to your kindness and bravery. I wish I could, but I can't even express how grateful I am with words." She placed the forehoof on Leaf and gave him a cheerful smile.

"I should be thanking you. An opportunity to be helpful and use my powers for good is a reward in itself. I never felt so accomplished ever since I woke up in the Everfree Forest." She waved a farewell before turning around and running away.

"W-wait… you're not going to take the train?" Coco asked.

"I'll just run there, following the railroad tracks. It will be faster this way," Nica answered before speeding up.

Coco's mouth opened agape. "B-b-but… the mine is in the mountain between Manehattan and Canterlot… It's two hours worth of a train ride!"

Nica smirked. "In that case, I'll reach it in one."

Mr. Patrick peeked outside from the shoulder-bag, enjoying the pleasant breeze on his face.

* * *

"Alright everypony. Say hello to the newest and quite unique member of the team. A Raichu named Nica," announced a tall unicorn with a headlamp as his cutie mark. His face pale and covered by three scars.

A group of ponies wearing helmets and protective clothing waved at the critter, however, she could also hear whispers 'run away while you still can', or 'this job isn't worth it'.

The unicorn chief cleared his throat and said, "My name's Dark Lantern, and I'm responsible for ensuring that everything here runs smoothly. The assistance of someone as brave and combat-skilled as you is precisely what we need."

Nica puffed her chest and raised her head in pride. "I'm ready for any task, no matter how dangerous." She looked at the unicorn with puppy eyes, holding her paws in a pleading gesture. "Actually, can I have the most dangerous work, please?"

Lantern raised an eyebrow. "S-sure.."

"Yay!" Nica shouted in excitement before jumping up, head-slamming into the ceiling. With the rocky surface being much more durable and dense than most ceilings, she bounced back to the ground and shook her head. Her helmet having received a dent. "That's some hard stone."

"We're mining mostly common iron ore and cheap gold ore from this mine, occasionally encountering more valuable gems with magical properties," Lantern explained while gesturing at his surroundings. Illuminating gems attached to walls lit the cave. The color of the surrounding walls proved difficult to figure out under the assault of multicolored light. "This part of the mine is stable so we have no need to build any kind of support here. The walls and ceiling are very solid." He pointed at the darkened tunnel behind him. "While digging with pickaxes, hooves and magical beams, we reached a big pocket of natural gas, and sadly, some of it exploded and trapped our workers. We tried to organize a rescue, but with the explosive gas still spreading in those tunnels, making a move is too risky." He pointed at Nica. "And that is where you come in."

Nica looked at the darkened tunnel in worry and next nodded, feeling the heavy weight of responsibility on her little back.

Lantern approached a box filled with some sort of sticks. Holding one wooden object with his hoof, he set it on fire with his magic and presented in front of her. "When dealing with flammable gas, our unicorn specialists levitate such a flaming torch far ahead of them and burn away the gas at a safe distance. However, in this case we're dealing with gas in higher density which can explode, which may cause rocks from the ceiling to crumble in less stable areas."

"Is my task to protect others from falling rocks?" She glanced at her own tail and added, "I'm perfectly capable of that."

"That's great. When I read the article about how you rushed into a building which was on fire, and how you defeated the mob, I was hoping you had skills necessary to keep us safe."

Nica saluted. "Just leave it to me."

"Alright, everypony, move out," Lantern commanded, yet his subordinates showed none of his enthusiasm.

* * *

"Incoming," shouted a unicorn worker, pointing at the ceiling as rubble started falling down, alongside a few loose stones in a variety of sizes.

A worker with a shovel as a cutie mark tripped over and covered his head. "Heeeelp!"

With a quick jump, Nica shot herself towards the falling stone twice the size of a large stallion, spinning in mid air before slamming the boulder to the side. She flew backward from the recoil, her legs pressed against the rocky ground as she pulled herself to a full stop. The earth trembled under her paws the moment the boulder crashed next to the terrified pony.

She looked around and sighed in relief. None of the workers ended up injured after the last explosion. She glanced at her shoulder-bag, ensuring the good health of her tiny friend.

"You just pushed that large boulder away. You have some serious strength in that tail of yours," Lantern said with an impressed expression, studying the long tail with full interest.

Nica smiled in return. "If I put all of my power into my 'Iron Tail' attack, I could probably shatter this boulder into pebbles, but it would be a waste of energy. I just needed one fifth of that to push it aside."

"So you favor precision over brute force. I like the way you think," Lantern said before patting Nica on the back. He turned around and lit another torch, levitating it further ahead into the darkness.

Nica kept walking on her rear feet, once again focusing on using her senses, only to stop next to a stonewall made of several gathered boulders. A weak aura filled with negative emotions came from the other side, as if emitted by someone depressed and devoid of hope. "I think I found someone."

The group stopped in their tracks and approached Nica, now staring at the indicated wall.

An earth pony worker with a horseshoe as a cutie mark started poking small spot between three large boulders, creating a tiny hole before peeking through it. "There seems to be empty space on the other side."

Nica took a deep breath of dusty air and concentrated, her tail now shining brightly in the darkened area. With a careful movement of her tail, she pierced spaces between the stones, as if trying to cut parts of the puzzle. Each boulder was carefully pulled away by ponies while an aura of magic kept other stones from crumbling like a house of cards.

With a small open passage ahead of her, Nica lowered herself and squeezed through the hole, finding herself in tight space. Her breathing became slow and heavy as there seemed to be very little oxygen left in this area. Putting more power into her tail, she used it as if a lantern, finding an lying unicorn covered in bruises.

"W-who… l-light…" the pony murmured before taking a few seconds to turn his head, now glancing at Nica with tired sleepy eyes. "A m-m-mir-miracle… Am I s-sav-saved?"

The moment more stones were moved away from behind, she wrapped her tail around the dehydrated pony and pulled.

"Hurry up and bring him some water, move, move, move," Lantern commanded as his subordinates aided the unicorn before two workers escorted the him towards the exit.

"Is he going to be okay?" Nica asked, staring at her boss in worry.

"He'll be fine. He's a bit dehydrated, but a breath of fresh air and some fresh water will get him in shape."

Nica wiped sweat from her forehead. The atmosphere seemed to become hotter and breathing harder the further they went.

The search continued for hours as three more workers were found and rescued, with more than ten explosions and five cases of falling boulders in between.

The moment the group reached a massive gathering of loose stones blocking their path, Latten lowered his head, so did his subordinates.

"It seems this is as far as we can go. There's nothing more we can do to save them."

Nica blinked in confusion and ran towards her boss, now staring him in the eyes. "What do you mean?"

The stallion shook his head. "This place is where the gas leak took place and followed up with a chain of explosions that sealed the area. We already checked all tunnels except this one, which means that the rest of missing workers are trapped on the other side, separated by thousands of tons of stone."

"We can break through," Nica suggested.

"Weren't you listening?!" Lantern groaned. "Thousands tons of stone with a high possibility of explosive gas being between cracks. It would take too long and would be way too dangerous to dig in it."

Nica's ears drooped as she observed the depressed group walking in the opposite direction. She glanced at the boulders ahead of her before narrowing her eyes.

* * *

"Alright, is everypony safe? Or do we need to make an attendance check?" Lantern asked as he studied his fellow workers, making sure his rescue party wasn't missing anypony.

"Miss Nica is missing," said one of the unicorns before pointing at a shoulder-bag and collar in his levitation. "She asked me to hold these for her four minutes ago and now she's gone."

"What… but where could she…" he felt trembling under his hooves while the noise of an explosion echoed through the cave, "... be? Oh, ponyfeathers!"

* * *

Nica rolled against the rocky ground, her body covered in bruises, burns and dust. After hitting the wall, she stood up on her trembling legs and coughed. _Turns out… even 'Volt Tackle'... doesn't fully protect from explosions._ She kept coughing for a moment before gasping for air while feeling pain in her every bone.

A few moments ago she started using one 'Thunderbolt' after another, occasionally hitting the boulders with 'Iron Tail' in attempt to create a passage. Displeased with her slow progress, she put the entirety of her power to maintain a long-lasting 'Volt Tackle', charging at the large gathering of small stones and large boulders while surrounded by electricity, her body started cruising the obstacles one after another, piercing through while accumulating more and more injuries with each passing second.

A scratch on a forehead, bruise on her forepaw, cut on her leg, and soon her fur looked as if it had been brutally beaten after a hard battle.

The good part about explosive gas being trapped in between stones and boulder was that it greatly slowed down its spread. The bad part however was the extreme force which struck Nica's already bruised body in a massive explosion.

With a bit of struggle, Nica raised her trembling head to look at the ceiling. Most of the loose stones long gone, leaving only a stable layer of granite.

She pushed herself to stand on her four legs and started walking, and next grit her teeth upon feeling growing pain in her legs, each step causing her agony. _My trainer did mention that 'Volt Tackle' require a lot of durability, how it can become a double-edged sword. It seems that even though a barrier of electricity partially protects me from harm, it can't fully protect me whenever I hit very solid obstacles._ She whimpered as she forced herself to keep walking. The force of explosion combined with her hitting several large boulders in a row proved too much even for her extreme durability.

With the tunnel ahead of her splitting into a few different paths, she stopped herself at the crossroad and examined each one, only for pupils in her eyes to shrink. Several ponies were scattered all over the place. Some lightly bruises, some bandaged by their own protective clothing, each barely breathing and showing dehydration.

Nica sighed before pushing herself to action, checking one pony after another for heart-beats. To her relief, everypony were still alive, even if barely. Using what left she had of her strength, she wrapped her tail around the closest stallion and raised him above the ground, only to lose balance.

She looked at her own bruised forepaws and rear legs, which were too damaged and not strong enough to support the weight of a grown pony. _Heh… it seems I took a step closer in figuring out my limits._ Too tired to move, she lay flat against the cold stone, each of her little limbs felt like being directly hit by a 'Hyper Beam'. Even if her legs were significantly bigger and tougher when compared to the tiny ones she had on her previous evolutions, they were still too small to pull anypony to safety in her current condition.

Suddenly, a view of a white rat running in her direction caught her attention. Oh… hello Mr. Patrick. It seems I pushed myself a bit too hard today, she spoke, yet without her trusty collar, her words were nothing but repeats of her own name for everyone around her.

The white rat licked a bruise on Nica's cheek and next stared at her in pity, whimpering sadly.

"There you are you brave stupid heroic risk-taking critter!" Lantern said as he approached with firm steps. "I don't know if I should yell at you for nearly killing yourself due to your recklessness, or hug you for opening the way to our fellow ponies."

Nica would chuckle at this remark, if it wouldn't add even more pain into the pile. She found herself being gently levitated onto Lantern's back.

"Alright everypony, you know the drill."

Each worker saluted with determined stares, their attitudes and self-confidence so much different than from before.

Part of Nica wanted to keep her eyes open to watch how ponies are being rescued, yet another demanded for her to take a nap.

* * *

"Hey Twilight, you'll never guess what happened," Starlight said as she trotted in place, now staring at her mentor who was sitting on her throne with a half-eaten hay sandwich in her magical hold.

"Let me guess. Nica did something brave that got her headline in the newspaper."

"Well… yes, but what's important is that she saved many lives at the iron mine between Manehattan and Canterlot. We should prepare a long range teleportation spell and congratulate her personally."

"I'll pass…"

Starlight blinked in confusion. "What… but why?"

"The last time I visited her, she convinced me into more of her self-defense lessons. I have been wary of every shadow as if expecting an attack ever since," Twilight explained before taking another bite of her hay sandwich.

"Are you sure you don't want to check on her. According to the news, she's being nursed back to health in a Manehattan hospital due to her heavy injuries."

Twilight spat crumbles of her sandwich and shouted, "She's what!"

* * *

One long-range teleportation and a few short-range teleportations later, she stood in front of the hospital, feeling as if her heart was trying to escape her chest. Her quick breathing and messed-up mane being a proof of her panic-mode. She was about to take step forward, only to see Nica running outside by the main entrance, not a single bandage on her entire body.

"Twilight! I did it, I was useful again. Truly the second happiest day of my life!" Nica shouted before tackling the alicorn to the ground, her paws wrapped around her neck. "And your timing couldn't be better. Today we'll focus on improving your aim. Basically, shoot me with magic while I play the role of a moving target."

Twilight levitated the enthusiastic critter off her neck before standing up. She stood on her rear legs, spread her forelegs and shouted, "Oh come on!"


	39. Bonus - How to Train Your Royal Guard

**Raichu for Hire**

 **Chapter 10**  
 **-**

 **How to Train your Royal Guard**

* * *

Being a Royal Guard… was certainly not what one expected when signing in. Instead of a thrilling and important duty to the crown, it was the most boring and safe job in the world. Standing still for hours or patroling the same area over and over, day after day quickly became a repetitive routine for every armored pony in Canterlot.

What skills were most important in this line of work? Was it combat-related? Great senses to see or hear a potential assassin or thief? Good reflexes? Determination to rush into danger to protect the citizens, princesses and their country?

After a few years of work, each guard quickly learned that none of those qualities were worth a thing. As long as you looked like a tall strong stallion, hid every bit of emotion behind a stoic unchanged stare and managed to endure boredom, you were in.

A pegasus Royal Guard held a spear in his wing, staring at a white wall ahead of him while standing next to the royal kitchen. His partner was standing at the door as well on the opposite side, while magical enhancements on their golden armor made them look identical, changing the color of their fur to white while masking their real faces. A red dust-free carpet lay across shining marble floor. Only tall supporting pillars across the hallway kept them company with two stained glass windows filling the hallway with sunlight.

The pegasus sighed, thinking back to his roots. His days in the barracks at academy for the Royal Guards were filled with diligent training, combat practices with fake swords and fake spears. Running and jumping over obstacles, aerial maneuvering while under fire from unicorn spellcasters. Once the training was over, he and others who graduated had muscles, willpower and skills, ready to take down not only a large beast, but also smaller and numerous monsters.

One would expect for a veteran to be more experienced and skilled than a rookie, yet years after years of patrolling safe streets or standing still in one spot turned excellent defenders of Equestria into intimidating figures with no skills in a single bone.

It was his tenth year of service, followed with failure during the changeling's invasion, vanishing of the princesses, Tirek's attack and so on. Ironically, a group of recruits and rookies form the academy lasted longer and defeated more changelings than the entirety of the Royal Guard combined.

His nose twitched, catching the smell of a freshly baked cake. Curious, he turned towards the source and approached to investigate, his partner followed his example. After looking at the cream covering the cake, he licked his lip and looked at his partner. "It seems someone left us a present. It would be impolite not to eat such a tasty gift."

"I absolutely agree."

Bite after bite, he felt the delicious mass fill his cheeks and stomach. His eyes closed in pure satisfaction. His moment of bliss was interrupted as something poked his shoulder. Turning around, he was greeted by the narrowed oval eyes of a pear-shaped critter. "Whatever you are, can't you see that we're busy here. We're performing our duties and stuff." His words seemed to only annoy the large critter who now held its paws on its hips.

"Duties, you say?" The critter raised her head proudly and pointed at herself. "For your information, I was hired by the new Captain of the Royal Guard, Iron Hammer, to personally test and train the Royal Guards on active duty." She pointed at the opened door leading into the kitchen. "Just a moment ago I left this cake here, and while you both were busy eating it, I snuck into the kitchen and sat in there for five minutes, and none of you even bothered to look behind." She facepawed. "There were two of you. Shouldn't at least one stay and guard?"

The Royal Guard gulped what left of the cake was still in his mouth and started laughing, so did his partner. "You're funny."

"Isn't it a bit odd that it can speak, looks like a housepet to me."

Nica frowned before opening her shoulder-bag, picking up a scroll with officer's stamp.

As both guards read the scroll, their eyes became wide and their faces pale.

"First of all, I'm not a typical housepet. I am a Raichu and my name is Nica. Secondly, it is now my duty to test how competent you are and improve your abilities." She groaned. "Captain Iron Hammer was right. It's no wonder Twilight and her friends need to protect their country if incompetent ponies like you are guarding it."

Drops of sweat formed on guard's forehead. _Great, just great… Not only did I screw up in the worst way possible, now I'm being lectured by a large rat who has authority over me. Such humiliation!_

"Lesson number one, don't look in one direction all the time. You need to look up and around from time to time, make sure no one is sneaking across the hallway or above it," Nica lectured before sitting on a red carpet with golden marks of the sun.

Both guards nodded.

"Next lesson, if you want to investigate something, one of you needs to stay behind and keep guard."

They nodded again.

"I'll now test your combat abilities. I want both of you to attack me with your spears."

Both pegasi looked at sharp edge of their weapons and smiled nervously. "B-but… we don't want to… pierce you…"

Nica shook her forepaw in a taunting gesture, "Fight me!"

The pegasus guard lowered his spear and aimed at the critter's leg as drops of sweat started falling down his forehead. Still, how was he supposed to push his sharp weapon into this cute little rabbit-leg? Pushing the sharp metal into this cute little bronze edge… It was a cruelty towards animals on the highest level.

Nica groaned before grabbing the spear with her tail, pulling it away from the guard's hold and pushed it into her exposed paw.

"Nooooo!" the pegasus screamed, only to stare in disbelief. There was certainly some serious force used when the spear was pushed into the soft flesh, yet the metal failed to leave a single bruise.

"See, nothing to worry about. Now, hit me with your best shot," Nica said before returning the spear to the dumbfounded guard.

After a few seconds to gather his thoughts, the guard pricked his foreleg lightly with the spear while biting his lip. It certainly wasn't a dream.

"Attack me, not yourself," Nica commanded as she crossed her forearms impatiently. "Hurry up. I have hundreds of other guards to inspect."

The pegasus guard nodded before wrapping his wing around the wooden part of his spear, pushing it offensively against the smaller creature.

In a split second, the sharp edge of the spear was pushed aside by the metallic part of the critter's tail, and next spear of his partner was pushed away as well. He took a step back and closed his eyes as the shining tail shot in the direction of his neck. After a few seconds of not feeling his neck being pierced, he opened his eyes, seeing a disapproving shake of critter's head.

"Pick up your spears and try again. This time expect a counterattack and react accordingly," Nica suggested as she picked up a spear from the ground with her paws and placed it in the guard's wings.

The pegasus gulped and pushed his spear towards the critters left leg, only for Nica to leap up, land on both spears with her feet and move her tail towards guard's muzzle, stopping a centimeter in front of it.

Nica withdrew her tail, lowered her head and sighed. "It is worse than I thought. Plan B it is."

* * *

"Listen up you pathetic worms. My name's Pharynx, Chief of Patrol in the Changeling's Hive and brother of its new ruler," spoke a tall dark-green changeling with two red horns and a red armored chest. His eyes narrowed and filled with authority.

Both pegasi trembled in fear, barely holding their spears raised at the suspicious intruder. The name 'Changeling' bringing back memories of their failure.

"After finding out how pathetic your bunch is, Warrior Nica suggested your captain to ask your new allies, the Changeling race, for support in getting you weaklings in shape, on which he agreed, and we're more than willing to assist."

"You… you can't be serious! Your race invaded our capital!"

"Yes, we did, and we kicked your flanks into submission in only a few minutes. You expected an attack and prepared for it, only to display how pathetic your defenses were. Six smaller mares put up more resistance than your entire armed force." Pharynx stomped, causing both guards to flinch. "I chose nine of my best warriors, and we're going to teach you how to properly defend your capital. We'll spar with you, ambush you, and fool you with our disguises until you become competent warriors. Am I clear?"

The pegasus nodded and gulped as drops of sweat fell from his head at a rapid pace. For years since graduating from the training grounds in the academy, he was performing the most boring job in the whole Equestria, only to end up lectured by a small critter and two days later be trained by the former invader. Should he be grateful that some excitement was finally introduced into his life, or curse the small critter for…

"You're both very tall. Let's make sure there's some strength and durability behind your size," Pharynx said before tackling the pegasus to the ground, grabbing his rear leg and pulling it. "Wrestling time!"

He yelped, slamming his forehoof against the carpet before yelling, "Curse you Nica!"

* * *

Princess Celestia walked towards the royal kitchen with the sunrise visible from the nearby window. The time to prepare some morning pancakes for herself and Luna was upon her.

"P-Princess Celestia…" said a pegasus guard with a salute.

"Good morning Princess," the other pegasus said as he opened the door into the kitchen with his wing.

Celestia eyed her guards curiously, who looked back at her as if she was going to attack them at any second. Their always stoic faces being suspiciously expressive. She stopped in her tracks upon noticing a few bruises on her loyal guard from the corner of her eye. She lowered her long neck to take a closer look.

"Is something wrong, Your Highness?"

"That is what I wish to know." She raised her clad hoof and pointed it at the bruises on the guard's legs and chest, her eyes filled with worry.

"Not at all, Your Highness. Our Captain hired a critter who use its tail like a sword to train us in combat, and next asked our Changeling allies to further improve our skills." He raised his head proudly and added with confidence in his voice, "It is only a matter of time before our skills improve and we will become somewhat competent at our job."

Celestia blinked in confusion before turning towards the kitchen, slowly stepping inside and closing the door behind her. On second thought, she wasn't sure she wanted to know the details.

* * *

Shining Armor walked through the hallway for a morning stroll, clearing his thoughts between his duties and taking care of his daughter. While Cadence held most of the power over the Crystal Empire, she still valued his advice and support.

He bypassed two saluting Crystal Guards. Their spears sharp and presentable, their blue armor shining almost as much as their bruised bodies…

He stopped in his tracks and turned to the crystal guards, examining their features. "Your injuries. Report, now!" he commanded, pointing his hoof at his bruised guards.

"The Crystal Empress Cadence hired a Raichu to improve our combat skills, Sir."

"Raichu? I need more details, officer. Speak," Shining commanded.

"Her name's Nica. She's pear-shaped and slightly smaller than Spike the Great and Glorious, she has a wide belly and use her very long tail either like a sword or shield. Sir."

"Cadence hired who now?" Shining Armor frowned before turning away from his guards. "I understand that officially she's in charge, but I was once Captain of the Royal Guard. She should at least discuss security related decisions with me."

"If you wish to talk with the Crystal Empress, Sir, she took young miss Flurry Heart outside the Empire to play in the snow. She asked us to tell you in case you overslept."

Shining rolled his eyes. Taking care of Flurry was unpredictable and tiring, especially whenever she woke up late at night while crying loudly. A few extra hours of sleep were necessary to recover.

* * *

Shining Armor walked through the white scenery, his hooves sinking into the snow. With favorable snow-less weather and a weaker wind than usual, it didn't take long to find his wife. A small red puffy hat and yellow scarf were present on Cadence instead of her usual golden regalia.

"Cadence, I finally found you!" He ran over to his wife and nuzzled her cheek as she returned the gesture.

"You're finally awake, Shiny, took you long enough," Cadence said with a smug face.

"Well, excuuuseee meeee… It was my turn to attend to Flurry late at night, I needed more time to recharge my batteries," Shining said before looking around. "Where's Flurry Heart?"

"She's over there, playing with Nica," Cadence said, pointing at the field ahead.

Shining Armor looked at the pointed direction. "Playing with who? Wait, is she the one you hired to train our guards?" He bit his lip and flinched, his tail shot upward. "What are they doing?!"

"Having a snow fight. I must say, it's adorable."

"Adorable? That's certainly not a word I would use," Shining said as he observed the scene before him. Some kind of orange critter with a long tail was playfully throwing very tiny snowballs towards his flying daughter, who in return was sending a beam of destructive magic at them. With his overprotective nature taking control, he ran towards the playing duo. _I need to rescue… but who should I rescue?_ he thought. As a father, it was his duty to protect his daughter from dangers, and an animal capable of overpowering his guards and using tail like a sword was certainly a threat. On the other hoof, the worst the critter did was lightly throw tiny balls of snow, probably even missing on purpose, while his daughter tried to hit it with beams strong enough to leave holes in walls.

"Now now, Flurry, I think you have had enough playing for today," he said, trying to get attention from his daughter by waving at her.

The little alicorn turned around and flew into his embrace, hugging his neck.

"Now that's a good daughter." While holding Flurry with a single hoof in a gentle embrace, his attention focused on the critter herself.

"You're overreacting, Shining," Cadence said as she approached him and levitated Flurry from his embrace onto her own back. "Twilight told me about her in her letters. She has been harboring this Raichu for more than two weeks and praised her quite a lot. How caring, tough, hardworking and innocent she is."

Shining glanced at Cadence with a stare filled with confusion.

"You didn't read her letters, did you?" Cadence asked.

Shining blushed, which was visible on his white fur. "I might…" He rubbed the back of his neck. "Fine, I forgot."

Cadence rolled her eyes. "I swear, Shining, you and letters are like fire and water. You always forget to write them and almost never read them." She turned around and added, "I'll take Flurry to the other side of the barrier and warm her up. Feel free to talk with Nica about her training duties." She chuckled before walking away, her long legs leaving visible hoofsteps in the snow. "She's a real sweetheart. I'm sure you'll get along just fine."

Shining groaned, feeling as if his wife had started to tease him with her authority.

"Excuse me. Are you Shining Armor by any chance?"

Shining looked down at the critter whose hind legs and half of its belly were now hidden in snow. Her smile cheerful and genuine. How could a being like this be capable of defeating his guards, more or less train them in self-defense?

"So you're that incompetent and former Captain of the Guards that Iron Hammer told me about."

"Incompetent? Excuse me?" Shining narrowed his eyes and stomped, his hoof splashing the snow.

Nica nodded. "He told me that you got your promotions thanks to your massive raw power and ability to protect the entire city with your shielding spell. According to him, your leadership skills are greatly lacking and your training methods for the Royal Guard were nearly non-existent. When he took over, he wasn't even sure if the veterans were even salvageable."

"Oh, that arrogant snob!" Shining Armor said, his face becoming red while snow started to melt around his legs.

"He also asked me to tell you –in case you called him a snob– that unlike a unicorn like you born with incredible power in a city dominated by unicorn nobles, he had to earn his rank," Nica said before crossing her arms. "I'm not sure how things work in Equestria, but if earth ponies are being looked down upon by unicorns in Canterlot, he must have it harder than you."

"Well… it's not really a dispute between races, and more of how some of the nobility interact with those from the lower class. It just happened that Canterlot is mostly populated by unicorns. When Iron Hammer moved to Canterlot from Vanhoover, he was looked down upon for not being a noble himself." Shining Armor lowered his head and sighed. Being an earth pony in guard that mostly recruited tall unicorns and pegasi wasn't easy, more or less advance in the ranks to a lieutenant. As disrespectful and bitter as Iron Hammer was towards him, he couldn't deny that he often made valid points in his arguments.

"There's nothing I can do to help you become a competent leader, but I can train you in terms of combat," Nica said with a proudly raised head. "It seems I'm really good at training others, so I'm trying to do it as often as possible."

"Training? I don't need any training," Shining said, his brow furrowed.

Nica rubbed her chin. "Well, Iron Hammer did call you a one-pony army. Still, even the most powerful can't accomplish much if they don't have the skills to match their powers. I need to test your reflexes."

"Wait, what?" Shining asked before raising a barrier, stopping the critter's shining tail from hitting his chest. He lowered his shield and took a fighting stance, his horn now aimed at the hostile animal.

"Congratulations, your reflexes are quite good," Nica said while clapping with her forepaws. "Your sister could learn a thing or two from you. I'm still working on her reflexes, reaction time to danger and evading abilities."

"W-wait… you're training my sister as well?"

"Of course I do, why shouldn't I?" Nica asked before giving him an angered glare. "The better question is, why didn't you train her in self-defense?"

"Huh, and why should I. I needed to learn how to fight to fulfil my duties. Twilight was more of a scholar, and now she's a Princess of Friendship. There's was no need to teach her how to defend herself."

Nica crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow. "Right… because why should your sister know self-defense. It's not like she need to know how to evade dangers and traps, how to protect those she cares about when facing Nightmare Moon, beasts of the Everfree Forest, the evil Queen, army of changelings or some sort of beast called Tirek." She took a few calming breaths before continuing, "Listen, I understand that you most likely didn't predict that your sister would get involved in so many dangers when she was younger, but after she became the Element Bearer, didn't it raise any red flags for you? Didn't you think that she and her friends being able to wield powerful artifacts would make them targets for those who wish Equestria harm? Even being a student of the princess capable to levitate extreme amount of weight alone brought a risk that she would sooner or later be given a dangerous task."

"Okay… I see your point," Shining Armor said.

Nica turned her back to the stallion and continued, "Now that I think about it. Where were you when Twilight and her friends were facing Nightmare Moon and Spirit of Chaos? From the stories I heard, unless you're teaming up with Cadence, you're not exactly the most useful at protecting others."

"Okay, now you trying to anger me on purpose," Shining asked, stomping with both of his hooves.

"No. I'm just trying to find out why I'm the one teaching your sister how to defend herself and those she cares about. Why am I the only one who fears that the the evil Queen may hurt her or her student out of vengeance?" She turned around and pointed at him accusingly. "I heard that you have powerful magic, and alongside Cadence, you saved Canterlot and the Crystal Empire. So why weren't you supporting your sister whenever she and her friends were facing great dangers? Why didn't you consider her feelings when she was warning you about fake Cadence?"

"How do you know that?" Shining asked, now staring back in shock.

Nica crossed her arms. "Thorax's brother was very detailed when describing the events that took place during the invasion of Canterlot."

"If he did, he should also mention that I was exposed to a lot of mind manipulations and brainwashing. If anything, Twilight's friends and the princess herself had less excuses to ignore her warnings." Shining Armor approached the critter and looked at her with suspicious glare. "Why are you so interested in training my guards, me and my sister?" He kept staring at Nica, thinking. What was the catch? What was this creature's hidden agenda? For the sake of his family, he had to know.

"Because I believe that those possessing great powers should use it to protect those weaker than them. If they don't use their powers correctly, they don't deserve it." Nica sat and lowered her head, her nose nearly touching the rich snow. "According to the stories I heard, every time a danger arise, the princesses, Royal Guard and others who possess great power failed, pushing all the burden onto a smaller and weaker group." She whimpered. "I just want to make sure that this won't happen again."

Shining Armor looked to the side, now staring at the mountains on the horizon. _Damn… this creature does have a point. My sister and her friends had to put themselves in danger so many times for us. When Twilight and Celestia went to Ponyville, I should have been there as well to ensure their safety, not leaving this duty to three royal guards. When Discord escaped from his prison, I should have at least tried to distract him so Twilight and her friends could search for the Elements._ He massaged his forehead. _I was so confident in my power that I didn't put much effort in training my own guards. It's no wonder the Changelings overan us so quickly._

"This is the only thing I can do anyway."

Shining looked back at the critter, whose head was still lowered while her ears were dropped. There also seemed to be a hint of sadness in this critter's voice.

"Hundreds, no, thousands of battles toughened me up, and I still don't remember all of them. I have the skills to fight, lots of stamina and durability. I can use my tail to cut or shield, and I can use electricity. Fighting and training others how to fight is what I seem to be good at." She stood up and looked Shining Armor in the eyes. "You, your wife, your sister, her student and their friends, they accomplished so much, they saved so many lives. I'm worthless when compared to them. I just want to be useful…" She wiped her watering eyes, preventing herself from crying before forcing a smile. "S-sorry. I'm talking nonsense. I'll return to my duties." She saluted before running away.

Shining Armor kept watching the critter dashing through the snow, creating a tiny path while pushing snow aside, as if fish swimming through water. As annoying as this Raichu creature was from the start, he could tell that she meant well. _Feeling worthless, desire to be useful. It's kind of sad._ He turned towards his Empire and walked. Suddenly, he stopped and gritted his teeth. "Not again…" He sat and massaged his forehead. "Stupid headaches, they just won't let go." He took several breaths of cold air, waiting for the headache to end before standing up and resuming his walk.


	40. Bonus - Precious Memories

**Raichu for Hire**

 **Chapter 11**  
 **-**

 **Precious Memories**

* * *

Just like before, Nica was experiencing her past in her dream through the eyes of a Pikachu, being her smaller self.

With Articuno safe and one of three Team Rocket elites in prison, her and her trainer's attention focused on protecting the other two legendary birds. Unlike the last time, however, the enemy was aware of their intentions and prepared accordingly.

She soon discovered that the second hitman was known by the codename 'Phantom', a name which was going to haunt her memories for days to come. An expert at using ghost type pokemon and master of illusions, a cunning and formidable foe.

The assassin with help from Team Rocket scientists apparently studied the powers of ghost pokemon, creating a device that allowed him to go through walls and turn invisible. His stealth combined with paralysis grenades that discharge electricity and paralyze his opponent proved to be a _very dangerous_ combo.

In an attempt to save Moltres from this unpredictable criminal, Nica and her trainer were ambushed instead. Despite having a better team, Astra proved herself unable to improvise in the heat of the moment, allowing the weaker trainer to overpower her with an unpredictable strategy.

Gliscor being a main threat for the enemy ending up targeted and defeated first by the assassin's ambush.

With Nica being resistant to paralysis and electricity due to her being an electric pokemon, she was the last standing, outnumbered four to one. When everything seemed to be lost, Articuno itself flew into the battlefield, freeing the legendary ruler of fire from its shackles before rescuing Astra and her paralyzed team.

After sending a few 'Thunderbolts' towards the ground to slow down their pursuers, Nica ran towards Articuno's neck and hugged it. You have noooo idea how happy I'm to see you again. I thought we were goners! Her trainer was perched on Articuno's back while holding the badly-bruised Eevee in her embrace. The downside of freeing one team member being a lack of pokeball to carry him in.

We're allies, aren't we? Articuno asked, screeching from its lungs. I thought you may need my help, so I remained nearby, watching. With a strong flap of its majestic wings, Articuno increased its speed. Moltres, Zapdos and I… we don't get along… Whenever we meet, it doesn't take long before our arguing turns into an all out battle, so I try to keep my distance from them. However, If protecting them is what you all wish, I'll look past our differences and give my aid… This one time at least.

Nica nodded and sighed in relief. The hitman targeting Zapdos was known by codename "Deathblow," and his strength relied in brainwashing pokemon stolen from the strongest trainers to do his bidding. When saving the third legendary bird, they would most likely be outnumbered twenty to nine. Having Articuno on their side certainly improved their odds.

* * *

Thanks to information from the mole, they found out that Zapdos was caught already and relocated into Team Rocket research facility for a brainwashing procedure. The very facility that 'Deathblow' was fond of as he quite often used its services.

Astra and Nica knew that extremely well trained pokemon had enough power and skills to give the legendaries a hard time, so an army of them would be enough to defeat two legendary birds with ease. Direct confrontation was out of question. Yet, there was one hope. Articuno and Zapdos were quite quick fliers after all, and their attacks were especially effective against flying pokemon. As big as 'Deathblow's' arsenal was, there was a high chance that most of his pokemon were unable to fly and too big to fight from atop of a flying pokemon, and any pursuing air force would be easily shot down from the sky.

With Lt. Surge and his friends volunteering to create a diversion with a few explosions and a power shutdown of the enemy facility, Astra's squad snuck in under Nica's command, freeing the legendary pokemon from under 'Deathblow''s very nose among the created chaos. It didn't come as a surprise how any pokemon capable of flight were sent to chase the escapees, only to be grounded by Articuno's 'Ice Beams' and 'Blizzard' attacks.

Astra's plan worked… too well for her own good.

With Moltres and Zapdos rescued and their new location unknown, it no doubt enraged the Boss. It was only a matter of time before she would become a target. One thing both Astra and Nica were certain of, they weren't ready for a main confrontation against 'Deathblow' just yet. Staying in Kanto was a suicude.

* * *

Nica, Eevee and their trainer were perched on Articuno's back, retreating from the Kanto region with Sinnoh being their next destination.

Apparently, thanks to his connection to the police, the boss of Team Rocket discovered the mole in his organization and also freed his female hitman from prison, sending his three most elite subordinates after the trainer who dared to mess up his plans. In the best case scenario, they would steal all pokemon and lock the trainer up somewhere. In the worst case they would take away their lives.

Why retreat to Sinnoh? Nica soon found out the reasons:

Being far away from Kanto, Sinnoh was free of Team Rocket's influence and its police free from their corruption. And according to rumors, an organization called Team Galactic was slowly growing in numbers and power in this region, and they would no doubt want to keep Team Rocket away from their territory.

You should be safe here, Articuno screeched calmly, lowering its long wing to the ground for its passengers to slide on. Pikachu, please inform your trainer that I will remain nearby, out of sight, watching. Should you all require my aid, just climb onto the tallest mountain in the area and use flashy attack towards the sky and wait, I will arrive.

Translate your words into paper for my trainer to read? Will do! I have been doing it quite often anyway, Nica said with a salute. She had to admit, Articuno was a really cool and dependable ally, though maybe a little bit too serious at times. It appears that being centuries or even millenia years old makes one forget how to chill. Oh, and next time, call me Nica. That's my name after all. She received a silent nod in response.

Eevee pushed himself from Astra's embrace and ran towards Articuno's leg, nuzzling it. You're a good ally. Thank you, thank you for protecting my mom and my older sister!

Nica blushed and hid it behind her paws. She couldn't deny it anymore, her role as big sis was established by the Eevee himself, not something she could simply refuse when looking into those cute little eyes.

* * *

With the Hoenn League already over as they failed to participate due to their… detour in Kanto… what was left was to register for the Sinnoh League. Despite Gym Leaders in Sinnoh going all out, none proved a challenge for Astra's team and she acquired all necessary badges in only a month, leaving her with nine months before the League would start.

Being too powerful for Gym Leaders, yet too weak to face the Elite Four or Team Rocket elites, Astra and her team needed to find a way to grow stronger while avoiding unnecessary attention.

Their search for such way led them to a secret village filled with monks who, for most of their lives, trained side by side with their pokemon. Was it to master their aura side by side with pokemon like Lucario, or was it to unleash psychic power and telekinesis with pokemon like Alakazam.

Trials of fire, ice, water and electricity awaited them before Astra and her team could prove themselves worthy of their teachings.

After a few weeks of continuous training, Astra showed no potential, nor did any of her pokemon except one. Her Pikachu.

When meditating and training under the monk's guidance, Nica had no idea she would start sensing the aura of other creatures. The wisest monk, Sindel, came to a conclusion that by facing stronger opponents hundreds of times, almost never having a fair fight, Nica's body started to improve in unique ways to compensate, and this hidden potential finally came to light during a deep meditation.

With each day of training, the aura of others became easier to sense and more clear. Whether her eyes were closed or she was turned away, she could still sense the presence of other living creatures, recognizing their sadness, happiness, anger, jealousy, compassion, admiration. A new experience which was both helpful and distracting at the same time.

It didn't take long before she was approached by a Riolu, a pokemon whose master died during their training a few years ago. According to Sindel, this pokemon remained in the local shrine, waiting… What was he waiting for? No one knew, but now he willingly followed Nica, training with her, teaching how to use a powerful fighting move 'Focus Blast' while also guiding her in sensing the auras of pokemon and humans.

Even though a long-range and powerful fighting move like 'Focus Blast' improved Nica's offensive arsenal, while her ability to sense aura and emotions of others helped her defensively, it wasn't enough. Even a friendly battle with an Articuno from time to time didn't do the trick.

Then they heard rumors about the Hoenn Battle Frontier. According to the rumors, there were specific facilities in Hoenn, each with an extremely powerful trainer. They weren't as tough as Elite Four members, but certainly above Gym Leaders.

This was it, the challenge that Astra was looking for.

With Articuno kindly providing transportation to the Hoenn region, as well as transporting Astra and Nica from one facility to another, the team grew stronger and gained skills with each challenge.

With eight pokemon at her disposal while allowed to use only six, Astra swapped her team, allowing Eevee and Riolu to gain experience and prove themselves worthy of an evolution. The overprotective Eevee one night evolved into a brave Umbreon, a true nightmare for psychic pokemon, while his 'Toxic' and 'Protect' proved a dangerous combo against foes with durability and stamina. Now even more powerful than before, Nica needed to keep his aggressive personality in check, or else medical assistance for innocent bystanders would be required.

Riolu became a Lucario, a fighting and steel type with powerful offense and plenty of resistances. While still lacking combat experience when compared to the rest of the team, his role as Nica's personal sensei and sparring partner remained unmatched.

As the adventure continued, Nica quickly became the only Pokemon who still hadn't earned her final evolution, despite fighting the hardest.

The last battle facility to challenge was the Battle Pyramid, a place Nica was going to remember for the rest of her life.

Three mighty legendary pokemon were displayed in the field: A sturdy and powerful Regirock, indestructible Registeel, and shining Regice.

Nica looked up at her trainer before taking a step back, finding Astra's grin to be very creepy.

"Nica… this is it… this is what I was searching and waiting for all this time," Astra said before looking down at her with a wide smile. "An opportunity for you to fight against impossible odds, an opportunity for you to finally earn your evolution has come. I don't care if it will take weeks or months, but once we're done here, we'll be ready to face every challenge the world can throw at us."

Nica nodded before looking at the three massive giants. If each of them was as powerful as Articuno, facing them as a Pikachu was going to become the biggest challenge of her life.

* * *

Nica pushed herself to a sitting position and rubbed her sleepy eyes, and next examined her surroundings.

She was sitting on a bed with two pillows, big enough to accomodate two ponies. Unlike the simple bed in Twilight's castle, this one seemed… more ornate… for lack of better words. Even now she still wondered what was the purpose of four curtains and small roof in the shape of a dome above her head. This bed was inside a room after all, so why anyone would ever want to turn it into a tent?

Two big windows and two smaller ones invited the sunlight into the room.

On her right she could see a green shelf with one tall mirror.

One quick glance at the floor allowed her to see her own reflection, while the floor itself was made of white and blue squares.

The most outstanding feature seemed to be crystals decorating the room in various spots, especially on the lower part of each window.

While Twilight's castle and the castle in the crystal empire seemed similar when it came to construction materials and crystals as the main decoration theme, Cadence's castle certainly stood out more in the case of elegance and creativity.

Nica stepped from her bed and approached the window, opening it with her tail. Upon looking down, it became clear that this castle was very very tall, like a gigantic tower. The distance between this window and the solid ground was reaching a hundred meters, give or take several.

With a small leap, she jumped from the window, stretching her left leg towards the ground as she prepared herself for the landing. As she had expected, her hind leg touched the crystal street softly, easily supporting her whole weight despite her long fall.

 _The ground type attacks are my only weakness, so it make sense why my trainer trained my jumping so often. Still, when comparing how high I could jump as a Pikachu in my dreams, and what I am capable of now… I think there was a lot more jump-related training involved,_ Nica thought before looking around as no pony seemed nearby. _It seems I woke up very early today. There's still some time before training of the guard._

Using all four paws, she ran across the shining street, bypassing homes made of crystals, and next going through the protective barrier. The pleasant temperature of the city instantly changed to a freezing one as her paws now sank into the deep snow. A strong blizzard waved her tail and ears while assaulting her face.

After reaching the closest hill not far from the barrier, she looked over the white landscape before raising her paws, holding them close to each other. She closed her eyes and concentrated. Her ears drooped. Her lips started to tremble. Using what she remembered from her dream, she focused energy into her paws, trying to gather enough for the 'Focus Blast.'

After several seconds of intense concentration, she opened her eyes, only to find nothing between her paws. She lowered her head, dropped her forepaws and sighed as white vapour formed in front of her mouth. _I can use 'Thunderbolt,' 'Iron Tail' and 'Volt Tackle,' but all other moves I used in my dreams seem out of my reach._ She raised her head and rubbed her chin while ignoring the strong wind. "I can't shake the feeling that this is not my entire arsenal. There must be more… but I can't put my mind on it."

"Excuse me little one!"

Nica placed a forepaw above her eyes protectively and looked up, noticing a flying creature heading in her direction.

"Are you lost, do you need help?" the creature asked in a female tone before landing in front of Nica with a solid splash of snow. "I have seen you standing on this hill half covered in snow, freezing in this strong blizzard, while the warmness of the city is only a hundred meters away. You poor, poor dear. I'm sure the kind Crystal Ponies will be more than happy to let you stay in their empire."

Nica listened with full attention while examining this creature's features. She had a yellow beak similar to many of flying pokemon she encountered, and was staring back at her with wide black-green eyes. It's fur was… greenish… bluish… greyish… well, whatever color it was, it certainly became brighter on her fluffy neck. On left and right side Nica could see two large featherly wings, far bigger than wings of a pegasus, maybe even bigger than wings of an alicorn.

"You must be cold, sad and lonely. Nothing warms up and cures loneliness better than a warm hug," the creature said before picking up Nica with her talons and pressing it against her fluffy chest, only to embrace her with both of her wings.

Nica felt her heart racing and her eyes became wide. The softness, the affection. She didn't feel like this since her cuddling and hugging session with Fluttershy. The fluffy chest surpassing pony's fur in its softness, while wings were warm and pleasant on touch. What caught her attention the most wasn't the softness of this creature, but rather its aura. Excitement, compassion, pity, happiness and so much more. A rain of emotions descended upon her, surpassing even the compassion of Fluttershy and enthusiasm of Pinkie Pie combined. Whatever this creature was, Nica wouldn't mind falling asleep in its pleasant embrace.

"Oh, I forgot to introduce myself. My name's Gabriella the Griffon, but friends call me Gabby," Gabby said as she released Nica and held her in front of her beak. "I'm just a little mailgriffon who likes helping a lot. I was making a delivery to the Crystal Empire and just happened to notice you with my sharp sight."

"Ummm… my name's Nica and I'm a Raichu."

"I have no idea what a Raichu is, but it sounds neat, and Nica is such a nice name. Also, love your ears, they're so funny, and your long tail is even funnier." She poked her ears and tail with her talons, and next started holding Nica like she would hold a baby and gently scratched her belly. "You're such an adorable white-orange cutiepie. I'm sure plenty of Crystal Ponies will love to give you a warm home and plenty of affection."

Nica was lost for words, the excitement she sensed was overwhelming her on every level. Her eyes quickly focused on the saddlebag on the griffon's side, recognizing the mark on it. She looked Gabby in the eyes and asked, "May I ask you a question?"

"Sure, shoot, I'll do my best to answer, you cutie cutie cutie you," she said before playfully scratching the wide belly again.

Resisting urge to giggle, Nica asked, "That mark on your saddlebag looks similar to the tattoo… I mean, cutie mark of Apple Bloom, Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle, do you know them?"

"Do I know them?!" Gabby shouted, pressing her beak against the tiny black nose of Nica. "They are the C. , Cutie Mark Crusaders, and I'm part of the C. as well. They helped me find my destiny and are the best, cutest, most helpful fillies I have ever seen!" She pushed Nica up in excitement.

Nica performed a backflip before landing in the snow.

"Sorry!"

"I'm fine. I fell from greater heights without a scratch," Nica said with a smile, rubbing the back of her head. She approached and grabbed Gabby's talon, shaking it. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Miss Gabby. A friend of the C. is a friend of mine." She yelped upon receiving a paw-shake of the highest calibre as her entire body was shaken instead. She was wrapped into another warm hug, this one having greater force behind it.

"I would love to be your friend. Oh, we're going to become besties!"

With a bit of struggle, Nica pushed herself upward, freeing her head from the warm hug. With her head standing up from between two wings, she nuzzled Gabby's neck.


	41. Bonus - Master Gabriella

**Raichu for Hire**

 **Chapter 12**  
 **-**

 **Master Gabriella**

* * *

"Hello sweetheart, have you seen Nica by any chance," Shining Armor asked as he approached Cadence who was sitting on the throne. In five minutes his wife was going to hold a court and talk with her subjects, just enough time to ask a question or two without interruptions. "She didn't show up at work today."

"Oh, about that, she quit her job an hour ago." Cadence rubbed her foreleg as she looked to the side. "Apparently, a mail-delivering griffon named Gabriella, Gabby for short, gave her a much better job offer, and she took it instead. She's riding her back to the Griffon Kingdom as we speak."

"Wait… she did what?" Shining ran over, taking a few steps up the small stairs towards the throne and looked his wife in the eyes. "But the amount of bits you offered her for this job was very generous. How could a griffon delivering mail earn enough bits to offer her more."

"Actually, she will not pay her in bits."

"Not in bits?" Shining asked.

Cadence nodded before spreading her left wing as she pointed at it. "Nica asked Gabby if she could be paid with wing-hugs."

"Wing-hugs?" Shining raised a forehoof and facehooved. "So this crazy critter gave up on a well paying and stable job in a peaceful empire, only to be paid with hugs while working in what's left of a kingdom filled with greedy mercenaries." He groaned. "I can't even fathom what's going on in that creature's head."

"To be fair, Nica doesn't look like someone interested in profit. I get the impression that she just wants to be as helpful as possible while earning bits is just an excuse." Cadence glanced at her own wing and rubbed it with a hoof. "She may also really like wing-hugs, and that overly enthusiastic super talkative energetic griffon looked very happy to give them. They seemed to enjoy each other's company a lot."

Shining Armor raised an eyebrow. "And you didn't offer your own wing-hugs to convince her not to quit?"

"Oh, I did offer them, but Nica told me that Gabby's wings are softer and her hugs are way more genuine and enthusiastic." Cadence's ears drooped, "To be honest, it hurt my pride a little bit."

"Wait… you hugged her with your wing before?"

"Of course I did," Cadence said with a nod, smiling widely once again. "Who wouldn't want to hug and cuddle her. For a powerful critter raised for combat… according to what Twilight wrote about her in letters… she's so sweet and innocent."

Upon hearing a noise coming from the other side of the door to the throne room, he turned around and walked away, "First Twilight and now you. I don't get what everyone sees in that furball."

* * *

An old griffon groaned, staring at his dusty house, both showing the passage of time. Just like his feathers fell from his wings with every flap, a few loose planks and thatch were falling from his house.

"Excuse me, good sir, may I have your attention?"

He turned around, now staring at the well known, loud, energetic and obnoxious griffon, Gabby. "What do you want, featherbrain?"

"To help you, Mr. Snubby. Your home is in a terrible shape and only days from crumbling, but we can help with that."

The griffon waved his cane aggressively, forcing Gabby to flinch. "I got no more bits to spare to pay for renovation. Leave me be."

"There's no need for bits. I'll do it for free," Gabby said with a wide smile.

The griffon raised an eyebrow. If any other griffon offered something for free, it would be obvious there was a hidden motive, a catch of sort, yet Gabriella was a special case. She was often doing services without demanding any bits in return, out of some garbage called kindness. What was going in that foolish bird's head was beyond his comprehension. He lowered his head and sighed. There was no way this stupid excuse of a griffon had a cunning bone in her body.

Snubby blinked in confusion, his attention on another creature he just noticed. Orange-white fur, long-tail, stupid-looking ears. _Either my old eyes are playing tricks on me, or rats and bunnies started growing quite a lot lately. Why is it holding a giant paint brush?_

"I forgot to introduce my assistant. Mr Snubby, meet a Raichu named Nica. Nica, meet Mr. Snubby," Gilda said while looking between him and her little companion.

"Hello, Mr. Snubby. I'll be happy to help!" Nica shouted, waving her large brush with her little paws enthusiastically.

A rat's head emerged from Nica's shoulder-bag and hissed at him before hiding back in.

Snubby rolled his eyes. "So not only do you offer services without demanding payment. You also hire a large walking meat-bag who has a tiny meat-bag as a pet." He massaged his forehead. "I swear, you're an embarrassment to griffons everywhere, Gabby. We're mercenaries and hunters, and you collaborate with your own food."

"Mercenaries?" Nica frowned and murmured to herself, "And here I thought mercs had higher standards and did a more professional job."

"You finally called me by name, thank you," Gabby said, standing on her rear legs while holding talons under her neck.

"Wait… hunters… tiny meat-bag..." Nica looked between both griffons before raising her tail protectively over her shoulder-bag.

"So, can we help? Pretty pleaseee!"

"Ugh… fine… I would be an even bigger fool than you to refuse a free service." He walked to the side and crossed his arms, now staring at the ruin of his home. "I'll stay here and make sure you renovate it properly."

The pokemon narrowed her eyes, glaring at him in annoyance. "Would it hurt you to show some gratitude? A single thanks means the world to Gabby."

Snubby looked to the side and huffed.

"Give him a break, Nica, the old Mr. Snubby had his share of bad experiences in his life. We should forgive him a bit of gruffness," Gabby said before pointing at the damaged house. "Less talking, more helping." She grabbed hammer with one talon, a bunch of planks with the other while holding two nails in her beak. In a great spread of her wings which created a wind strong enough to push leaves, feathers and rubble aside, Gabby started fixing the house. The noise of hammer strikes, tearing of wood and drilling filled the air.

"Yaaaay!" Nica shouted before putting her large brush into a container of green paint. She leaped forward, paining the renovated wall.

* * *

"Need more nails!" Gabby shouted.

Nica dashed away, leaving a cloud of dust behind, only to return with a box of nails wrapped by her tail. With quick movements of her paws, she placed the nails against the wood, letting the griffon hit them with a hammer.

Sending bits of power into her tail, she used the metallic edge like a hammer of her own.

"I had no idea your tail could do that, it's so cool!" Gabby shouted enthusiastically, trotting on her rear legs.

"Thank you. I can make it harder and stronger with my power whenever I want to," Nica said with a proud smile. "It proved to be the most useful of my powers."

"Neat!" Gabby said before spreading her wings, taking hay from the roof.

Nica started running inside and outside, transporting the furniture. Her legs trembled with each step she made the moment she balanced the bed above her head with her tail. The wardrobe provided more resistance as she pressed her forepaws against it, pushing it, as a few drops of sweat fell down her face.

"Let me help!" Gabby shouted before grabbing the wardrobe, placing it outside in mere two seconds. "I will take a bucket of water and mop and start cleaning. Would you be so kind and use duster or wet rubber…"

"Already ahead of you!" Nica shouted as she leaped towards a stack of materials before pulling out duster and rubber, using it to clean the wardrobe.

"Thank you!" Gabby shouted.

* * *

After falling asleep for an hour or two, Snubby was shaken, opening his tired eyes while looking around in confusion. "Huh, what, where? You can't have my tiger fang trophy, you dirty thief!" He blinked in confusion, staring at Gabby and Nica, both looking at him with cheerful smiles, though their fur was anything but clean.

"We're done!" Gabby shouted before flying to the side and presenting the renovated house.

Snubby's unimpressed face turned into one of shock, his beak agape. A few tears started sliding down his eyes. Instead of a ruined house, he stared at a solid structure with one extra floor. Green paint on the walls, shining windows without sharp leftovers of glass, a red doormat with yellow thunder inscribed to it lying in front of the wooden door.

A week and thousands of bits worth of reconstruction had been done in a mere two hours for free.

"Oh, you _are_ happy!" Nica shouted, pointing at him while glancing at Gabby.

"It's… acceptable," Snubby said while struggling to hide his enthusiasm. His heart was beating quickly for the first time in years.

Nica stood on her rear paws, holding one forepaw on her hip while other pointed at Gabby. "You aren't fooling anyone, I can sense your excitement and happiness with ease. Just be honest and make Gabby happy with words of praise. Come on."

Snubby looked at the smug face of the critter, and next at the young griffon who was hovering above the ground, staring back expectantly.

"Gabby… you… did a fine job," he said, each word pushed from his throat with great struggle. "Thank… you."

In a wild scream, Gabby flew up and started dancing in mid-air, only to grab Nica, now dancing in mid-air with her confused assistant.

Snubby observed the scene with a growing smile. What was that warm feeling in his chest? Whatever it was, it felt very nice.

* * *

"Sorry, I got a bit too excited up there," Gabby said as she walked side by side with her trusty assistant.

"Don't apologize, it was fun… I mean, dancing with you without having wings of my own was… weird… but still fun." Nica massaged her forelegs and murmured quietly. "You sure are strong."

"Oh, than I'm happy you had fun," Gabby said with closed eyes and a cheerful smile.

"And I'm happy that you're happy," Nica responded, returning the smile with one of her own. The white rat walked out from the shoulder-bag and sat on her shoulder.

"Oh, and who's that cute little tasty-looking critter you have there?" Gabby asked.

Nica stopped, took a step back and wrapped her paws around the rat protectively. "Miss Gabby, please, don't try to eat my little friend."

Gabby gasped. "Oh, I'm terribly sorry I made you think that, I was just joking." She giggled. "I wouldn't dare to eat a friend of a friend."

Nica lowered her guard and looked at the griffon with puppy eyes. "You… you promise?"

Gabby raised a talon up to her chest and answered, "I promise."

Nica approached the griffon and raised her rat up to her. "Mr. Patrick, say hello to Miss Gabby and nuzzle her. She's very nice and promised she won't eat you, so there's nothing to fear."

Sweat started to fall down Gabby's forehead as she resisted the urge to hug. "A large critter holding a tiny one like that… you both look so adorable."

The white rat examined the griffon from top to bottom before looking at Nica with a 'You can't be serious' expression.

"Come on, don't be shy."

Mr. Patrick hissed at Nica before jumping onto Griffon's chest, climbing up to her shoulder and next nuzzled her cheek. He jumped back onto Nica's paws and squeaked at her angrily.

Gabby giggled and lowered her beak to the white rat. "You're just a precious little cutie. I hope we can become great friend, and I swear, I won't let any griffon lay a talon on you."

The rat rolled his eyes before diving into Nica's bag.

"You sure make interesting friends. You totally need to tell me how you befriended the C. . Did they help you find your special talent as well?" Gabby asked as she resumed her walk, passing by numerous ruined houses and arguing griffons. One griffon in the background however nuzzled another one while standing next to some sort of large baking device.

Nica shook her head and next lowered it. "They tried to befriend me, and even brought to their school so I could play with other innocent fillies, and… and…" She gulped. "And I hurt them by accident."

"You hurt them?" She chuckled nervously. "Don't even joke like that… it's not funny."

Nica untied her collar for a moment, sending a little bolt of electricity towards nearby rock before putting it on again. The rock now in small fragments lay on a scorched ground. "I can use electricity to attack and defend myself, but with my memories sealed, I didn't remember I could do that. When they started to play with me, pull my ears and limbs, and hug me, I had no idea… no idea that my body would shock them with electricity. It reacted on its own." She looked to the side, not daring to look into Gabby's judging eyes. "Princess Twilight and her student Starlight, with Rarity's help, they made me this collar." She touched collar on her neck as if searching for comfort in it. "It not only translates my words, but also absorbs my electricity, preventing any similar accidents from happening."

"You poor little thing! You deserve a cheer-up hug."

Nica yelped as she was snatched into a wing-hug, once again experiencing the softness and warmth of the griffon. "B-but… you're not angry at me?"

"Why would I be? You did it by accident and must've been extremely sad about it. If anything, I feel sorry for you!"

Nica sighed. "Why is everyone I meet is so extremely forgiving? I feel like I'm the only one still angry at myself for what I did." The moment she was released, she looked up at the griffon with a pout and spoke up, "When I was in trouble and lost, ponies helped and took care of me, and I caused a lot trouble in return. After getting a grip on my powers, I tried to be useful, to help, to repay their kindness." She turned around and tapped her forepaws, her tail shook left and right nervously. "I believe that the more power one has, the more one should do to be worth it. With each dream that reminds me of my past, with each day, I discover how powerful and durable I am. Whenever I don't use my abilities to help… I feel worthless…"

"And when you help others the best you can, you feel pleasant warmth and self-fulfilment, ready to explode from happiness and excitement, right?"

Nica turned around and nodded. "Y-yes… how did you know."

"Because that's what I felt so many times. The Cutie Mark Crusaders tried to help me find my special talent, so they made me help ponies in plenty of tasks, and I was very happy doing them." She pointed at herself and raised her beak proudly. "It turned out that helping is my special talent."

Nica approached the griffon, stood up on the tips of her rear paws, placed her forepaws on Gabby's chest and looked at her with sparkling eyes. "Sensei… teach me your ways."

"It seems I found a familiar spirit in you." Gabby giggled before placing her wing under Raichu's feet, pushing onto her back. "I can already tell today will be tons of fun for the both of us. Helping duo away!" She flew up, searching for next target in need of help.

* * *

"I can't believe it…" said one griffon from the gathered group, staring at the scene before them.

"You tell me. I thought no one in existence could keep up with Gabby's excitement, but here we're proven wrong."

"Speaking of which, you owe me twenty bits. A bet is a bet."

Snubby groaned before handing over his bits. "Fine. I should've known that there's a first time for everything." With the sun descending on the horizon, two specific figures walked between homes. A few of them already renovated by them. For several hours the enthusiastic duo has been working restlessly while helping everyone they could, from small tasks like the delivery of goods, to big renovations. The creature called Nica was running in excitement around Gabby, who seemed out of breath after her helping spree.

Snubby smiled lightly. He could tell that Gabby did most of the heavy lifting, yet the fact that Nica somehow managed to keep up with her and still have energy to spare was a true miracle. Maybe losing twenty bits was worth seeing Gabby being beaten at her own game.

* * *

Gabby sat and rubbed her stomach, hearing growling coming from it.

"You're hungry? Wait here, I'll go buy some food and water," Nica said before running away, searching for the closest food-store.

"Pst…"

Gabby looked around, searching for the source of noise.

"May I bother you for a moment."

Standing on all of her legs, Gabby approached the free space between four homes, spotting an old unicorn. Its legs thin as if devoid of muscles, barely supporting his weight. "Oh dear. Do you want something to eat? You're skin and bones."

"Offering food to an old stranger, truly, you're an exception of your kind," the unicorn spoke in a tired tone. "However, food will not do for me. If you're willing to help me, young lady, there's another way."

"Whatever it is, you can count on me," Gabby said with a cheerful smile. Despite feeling tired, her spirit still burned strong. She approached, only for the old pony to walk backward.

"I would appreciate respect for my personal space, please."

Gabby nodded and sat.

The stallion raised his foreleg, pointing at his horn. "You see, young lady. You may not know this, but this world is filled with wonderful magic. It may be strong, it may be weak, but it is present in many living beings. Those with magic in themselves are tougher, stronger or posses outstanding abilities. For unicorns it mostly allows spell-casting, yet it still strengthens our bodies."

Gabby nodded, listening with full attention. "I always love listening to wise words of the elderly, but please don't make me wait with helping you."

He chuckled. "I will get to the point. You see, I have been traveling in search for being with such powerful magic and ask them to share a tiny bit of it with me. Earth ponies with immense strength, unicorns with unimaginable rawpower, pegasi capable of amazing feats. With help of their magic I can research a cure for my illness." He coughed, his legs trembling as if ready to break. After a moment of breathing heavily, he continued, "I sensed incredibly powerful magic in you. Even at your age, your strength surpass that of the average griffon. You have massive amounts of durability and stamina, and posses talents to help, no matter how challenging the task. Your magic may one day rival the one of a princess."

Gabby blushed. "You really think so?" The moment she saw a nod of agreement, she spoke, "If my magic can help you heal your illness, than take as much as you want."

The old unicorn bowed lightly. "Thank you, young lady."

"Who are you talking to?"

Gabby glanced at Nica who approached from behind the house with a bag of snacks in her paws. "Oh, I was just talking to this kind old gentle-pony."

Nica approached the stallion who stepped backward the closer she got, examining him with a suspicious stare. "Why I can't sense your aura? I can't sense a single bit of life in you."

"What? What are you talking about," Gabby asked, now blinking in confusion.

Nica looked at her and pointed at the unicorn. "I possess the ability to sense auras of living creatures. Until now, everyone had one, even a little mouse. Everyone except this one."

Gabby looked at the old pony, talon raised up to her beak. "Ummm… what does this mean. Would you please explain?"

The stallion's eyes closed before he tripped to the side. Nica's tail stopped his fall, only for his body to turn into dust.

Both Nica and Gabby gasped and gazed in shock, poking the dust in confusion before deciding to leave and clear their heads.

* * *

 _What a pity… and here I was looking forward to making it easy for her. It seems I'll need to do it the hard way,_ thought a dark figure, its large blue eye staring from the shadow of a damaged house before vanishing into the darkness.


	42. Bonus - Epilogue

**Raichu for Hire**

 **Epilogue**

* * *

Nica rolled from a nest made of sticks and hay, crashing on the soft floor. Her eyes watered and her face radiated in fear. Taking a moment to stand and calm her nerves, she looked around over Gabby's home.

For a creature with so many talents and the ability to renovate near-ruined homes, her home was certainly on the humble side. Instead of bed and chairs, Nica could see nests in a diversity of sizes. Two small nests were present around a rounded wooden table. One wardrobe filled with small bags and scarfs stood tall in the corner. Even fruits and vegetables seemed gathered on a small nest with no refrigerator to be seen.

One glance out the window at the moon told her that it was still middle of the night.

She wiped sweat from her forehead and climbed up onto the nest, perching herself on it while pressing her cheek and side into Gabby's wing, nuzzling it. _It was just a nightmare… no biggie,_ she thought to herself. All this time her dreams provided her with information about her past, something she eagerly looked forward too whenever closing her eyes.

This time however, her dream was filled with one repetitive scenario. Astra challenged Brandon from the Battle Pyramid to a six on six battle, and whenever one of the legendary pokemon was sent into the field, she was the one sent to face it.

Despite knowing how to use a Z-move, which would provide Nica with extreme firepower against the legendary giants, Astra refused to use it. After the battle was lost, Astra took her team for intense training, testing new strategies or making her team fight with each other to sharpen their skills. One week of training later, Astra once again challenged Brandon, sending Nica to face against one of the legendaries. Week after week, Nica experienced the incredibly strong power of Regice, Registeel or Regirock on her weaker body.

Despite growing tougher and performing better with each rematch, the painful losing continued, turning the dream into a nightmare.

* * *

Nica opened her eyes and pushed herself to a sitting position upon hearing a scream. She looked around in confusion, her friend was nowhere to be seen.

"Gabby, Gabby!?" She leaped from the nest and ran towards the door, opening it with her tail before rushing outside. She was about to search for her friend, only for three griffons to descend in front of her, each armed with weapon.

"You're not going anywhere," one griffon said, holding a plank with one sharp nail raised in his talon.

"Don't take it personally, it's just business," another griffon spoke up, a baseball bat supported on his shoulder.

"We have been paid by some old rich folk to keep you from leaving. Just stay here five-ten minutes and no one will get hurt," said the third griffon, this one the tallest while wearing an eyepatch. Metallic gloves with sharp claws were present on his talons.

Upon closer examination, Nica noticed at least ten unconscious griffons scattered around. Some sort of battle had to take place with the high possibility of Gabby's involvement.

Nica narrowed her eyes, took a fighting stance and raised her tail threateningly, sending power into it. "Where's Gabby? What did you do with her?"

"It's none of your concern."

"Be a nice little pet and wait for your master inside her home. She'll come back in several minutes."

"We just needed to… borrow her… for a few moments. She proved impressively strong and agile for someone smaller and outnumbered, but we had the element of surprise," said the griffon with eyepatch before raising his metal claws. "Our employer isn't interested in harming her, I can guarantee."

"I don't believe you," Nica said and hissed. "Now, where is she?" She ran towards the griffons and swung her tail several times in one second, cutting each weapon into smaller parts before her opponents could ever react. She followed up by stopping the edge of her tail in front of griffon's neck. _After facing the mob as Raichu and fighting a legendary pokemon as a Pikachu, a few greedy griffons won't scare me._

Two griffons looked at each other before dropping what was left of their weapons and flying away.

"He didn't pay me enough to be cut to pieces."

"Tell me about it. I'm outta here."

"Hey, don't leave me behind you cowards," the tallest griffon spoke, not daring to move an inch with the destructive tail millimeters from stroking his neck.

"So much for the loyalty of those who work for bits. Unlike them, I won't leave a friend, no matter if I'm being burned alive, hit with beams or crushed under tons of pressure," Nica said, her glare showing no happiness, nor compassion. "I don't want to hurt you, but I will to protect my friend. So, where's Gabby?"

"I… I won't tell. I may be greedy, but unlike other pathetic griffons, I didn't forget about our roots. I was paid for my service and I'll carry it to the end." He gulped as sweat started dropping from his forehead. "I won't sell out my employer."

Nica groaned. Of all the greedy griffons that lived here, she just had to capture the mercenary with a sense of honor. As much as she wished to help Gabby, the idea of torturing anyone for information went against her nature. She withdrew her tail, her bluff busted.

Upon feeling a weak bite and hearing a squeaking noise, she looked down at her left rear leg, noticing Mr. Patrick next to it. "Do you know where they took Gabby?" she asked, receiving a nod and a few squeaky responses before he ran away.

Nica ran, following her little friend while adjusting her speed to the one of the rat. _Now that I think about it, that weird unicorn tried to pull off something on Gabby before turning into dust. Is someone targeting her or something?_ She grit her teeth and narrowed her eyes in anger. Gabby was a friend, and she was going to fight to the last bit of her stamina to–

Nica pulled herself to a full stop, seeing her friend sitting in front of a house, supported against the wall. "Gabby!" she shouted, running and tackling her friend's neck with enough force to create a few cracks on the wall behind Gabby's head.

"Hey, careful there," Gabby said, returning the hug before looking around. "Where are we? Why am I not in my bed?"

"You were abducted by a bunch of griffons, I think... did they do something to you?" Nica looked around and swung her tail against the air as if trying to cut an invisible foe. "If they did hurt you, I'll… well… I'll captured them and deliver them to the authorities… if griffons have any police and prison that is."

"What are you talking about. I don't remember… ouch…" Gabby massaged her forehead with her talon.

"Does it hurt?" Nica asked, staring at her friend in worry.

"Just a headache, probably from overworking myself yesterday," Gabby said before examining her surroundings. "But seriously, how did I end up here. Was I sleepwalking?"

Nica took a step back. _What's going on?_ She sat next to Gabby and rubbed her chin, now deep in thought. _When that mean mob boss warned me of some mysterious being, I thought he either went crazy or was making things up, but now I'm not so sure._ She glanced at Gabby with Mr. Patrick doing the same from the spot on her shoulder.

"What? What? Why are you staring at me like that?"

"So you don't remember what happened a moment ago," Nica asked, receiving a head-shake in response. She stood up and pulled Gabby to a standing position before climbing her back. "We need to go to Ponyville immediately and warn Twilight."

"What are you talking about?"

"Gabby, please, just trust me on this. When I defeated the mob in Manehattan, their boss told me about some creature who puts curses on ponies while erasing their memories of the event. I fear the same happened to you."

"Well… while what you say sounds crazy… you're my friendly friend. Of course I'll trust you." She spread her large wings and bent her legs. "Hang on tightly. We'll get to Ponyville in no time."

Nica nodded before grabbing the griffon's neck with her paws, holding it strongly. "Can we pick up my bag first?"

"Will do."

Nica wrapped her rat friend with black part of her tail, only to slid him into her shoulder-bag half a minute later. She felt strong wind pushing against her which was flapping her ears. Gabby's speed proved not to be underestimated.

If what was happening was related to what happened to the mob boss and his best subordinates, more or less was related to dark magic which sealed her memories, the ponies she cared about could be in grave danger.


	43. Ch19 - The Mysterious Threat

**Little Lost Raichu**

 **Chapter 19**  
 **-**

 **The Mysterious Threat**

* * *

"I've got you now!" Starlight shouted as she shot a beam of her magic at Twilight, who vanished in a flash of light. She looked around and jumped to the side, just in time to not get hit herself.

"Nice try, but…" She turned around and aimed, but her mentor was gone. She yelped upon feeling the weight of a young alicorn land on her back, her legs bent from the additional weight.

"Who got who?" Twilight asked, poking Starlight's horn while standing on her back.

Starlight grinned as her horn flashed to life, creating a forcefield in an attempt to push the alicorn away before rolling over and shooting beams of magic while lying on her back.

The alicorn flew away fast enough to avoid the forcefield, zipping left and right between the beams.

Starlight's barrage was interrupted when a lavender aura enveloped her and pressed her into the ground with great force. In response, she grabbed Twilight with her magic and returned the favor.

Both mares grit their teeth, feeling squeezed by several tons of force as neither of them could move a single muscle. After half a minute of magical wrestling while having an intimate introduction to the dirt, the aura around Starlight's horn vanished.

"I give up, I give up!" Starlight shouted, her voice muffed by the soil she was stuck in. After a few seconds, she was pulled up and levitated in front of Twilight. If the situation was reversed, she would grin at her mentor's defeat, yet Twilight didn't show any satisfaction or expression of superiority.

"Well... that was… an experience…" Twilight said between heavy breaths, her legs trembling.

"It sure was," Starlight responded, too tired to move. The moment she was placed on the ground, she lost her balance and fell onto her side. "How are you… still standing?"

Twilight shrugged. "The advantage of being an alicorn, I suppose."

Starlight sighed. Without a powerful motivation to ruin Twilight's life and with the gap in combat skills between them shrinking, the greater raw power and durability of an alicorn started to shine. "That's five to three victories to you, wanna go for seven?"

Twilight shook her head. "I'll pass. Whenever I checked in on our little friend lately, she was pushing me through lots of combat exercises. I think I've had more than enough." She turned around and rubbed her chin. "Now that I think about it, most of her sessions focused on teaching me how to react to danger, or how to protect myself and those around me. Practicing my offensive magic was few and far between."

"I think that's just her style," Starlight said, taking a moment to sit up despite her protesting muscles. "Nica always seemed innocent and afraid to hurt anypony. It makes perfect sense that her fighting style would be so defensive." She forced herself to stand on her rear hooves and pointed at the sky. "Speaking of Nica, here she comes, and she's coming back in style!" Starlight yelped, tripping over onto her back. _Trying to stand on my rear hooves after enduring tons of pressure is a bad idea, lesson learned._

Not wasting a moment, she pushed herself to a standing position and approached, sitting next to her mentor. A few new small craters surrounded them from all sides as their magical practice took place in the post-Tirek battlefield. Before them landed a griffon with greenish head feathers and grey feathers, Nica was perched on her back.

"Oh… it's you," Twilight said, pointing at the griffon as they started to stare at each other in silence.

Starlight spread her forelegs in a welcoming gesture as Nica jumped from the griffon's back into her embrace. She fell onto her back and bit her lip, refusing to make a single noise that would show her pain. Her hooves pressed Nica into her chest as she nuzzled her head.

"I missed you a lot. You really need to stop leaving so often."

"But how can I prove myself useful without visiting new locations?" Nica asked before pushing herself free from Starlight's embrace, looking her in the eyes. "Helping Miss Coco, saving lives, dealing with crime, it made me feel… as if I wasn't worthless anymore."

"Worthless? But you aren't. Is this how you felt until now?" Starlight asked, filled with concern.

"K-kind of…" Nica looked to the side as her ears drooped. "The more I remembered about my past and my abilities, the more worthless I felt for not using my powers. Putting myself in danger to spare others the pain filled me with more joy than the warmest hugs and most delicious sweets." She stepped onto the bare stone and shot Starlight a cheerful smile. "To be honest, I even felt a bit guilty for all the sweets and kindness I was gifted without doing anything in return."

"So _that's_ why you reacted to the word 'help' the way you did." Starlight swung her foreleg enthusiastically. "I'm happy for you." She glanced at her mentor. "Twilight, don't you want to…" She paused and rubbed back of her neck. "Ummm… what's wrong between you two?"

Twilight looked away from the griffon and said, "It's a long story. Let's just say that Gabby's attempt to make the CMCs happy filled me with hopes of amazing research—" she frowned, "—only to dash them entirely into a void of disappointment."

"Yeah… sorry about that," Gabby said, rubbing the back of her neck.

"Anyway, since you're back, it's the perfect time for your weekly report," Twilight said, staring at Nica with eyes filled with expectations.

Nica took a step back and shook her head. "There's no time for reports. There's something important I need to–" Twilight stomped and spread her wings, forcing Nica to pause.

"As I was saying, I expect a full report on any memories you've recovered and of your achievements as a mercenary. Whatever you want to tell me can wait," Twilight said in a commanding tone, her eyes narrowed and radiating authority.

Starlight approached Nica and poked her on the shoulder. "You know you won't win this argument. Just do what she says. It will be easier that way." Her little friend lowered her head and sighed. "Come on, don't be like that. You left Ponyville for quite some time to help the changelings, and then left again a day after becoming a mercenary. A quick update will help us get in touch."

Nica looked between both mares and nodded. It had been more than three weeks since she'd woken up in the dangerous forest, and more than two of those weeks she spent traveling away from her caretakers. The least she could do was share her past and experiences.

"Ummm… can I join?" Gabby asked. "I would also like to learn more about what good that chubby cutie did before working for me. I haven't heard a fun and thrilling story in forever."

"Sure," Starlight said with a nod.

"I suppose…" Twilight said hesitantly. She gestured with her hooves for others to approach. "Gather around me, everyone. I'll teleport us to the castle library."

The group did as they were told, vanishing in a flash of light.

* * *

Starlight, Spike, Gabby, Twilight and Nica gathered around a rounded table, seated on their own pillow and with teacups and plates adorned with snacks before them.

Twilight kept reading Nica's report, holding the scrolls in her hooves, while Nica told a shorter version to the rest of the group.

"...and that's how I got here," Nica finished, staring at the listening party with full attention. Even the stack of delicious-looking cream-covered pancakes on a plate before her didn't distract her… until then. Her mouth watered as she pushed one into her mouth and chewed, making noises of satisfaction. Drops of saliva fell onto the table.

Starlight looked at Nica with a glance filled with pride.

Spike's mouth was agape.

Gabby looked as if she was ready to explode from excitement.

Twilight's wings flapped as she finishing her reading. "So… let's start with a quick recap," she said, checking earlier notes. "Your career started with you helping at Sweet Apple Acres, transporting apples or using your tail attack on the trees."

"Iron Tail," Nica corrected.

"After which, you assisted Pinkie Pie during her foalsitting job," Twilight said.

"And it was terrifying," Nica said. "I can take on any danger over taking care of those tiny Cakes."

"Foalsitting isn't that bad," Gabby said before stepping from her pillow and grabbing it into her embrace. "Little ponies are so cute and cuddly."

"But they are vulnerable," Nica pointed out. "Well… the Cake twins seem very strong for their age, but it just makes it harder to keep them safe."

"After your foalsitting job, Pinkie brought you to Maud Pie… Well, this wasn't exactly a job, so we can skip it."

"Job or not, an opportunity to practice the use of your so-called 'Iron Tail' while sharing stories was certainly time well-spent," Starlight said, staring at Nica. "Maud Pie spoke quite highly of you, and she found your stories about rock-type pokemon quite interesting."

"Get to the good part please. I want to hear it again!" Spike said, his eyes wide like plates. "Did you really crash a gang in Manehattan to protect Coco's property and take down the mob?" He jumped onto the table and pointed at the ceiling, taking a heroic pose. "You were even named in the newspaper as a heroine of Manehattan."

"We'll get to it, Spike," Twilight said, levitating the young drake onto his pillow. Spike crossed his arms and looked to the side in annoyance. "After working for Derpy, Rarity asked you to assist Miss Coco Pommel in protecting her clothing store in Manehattan."

"Which was in the mob's territory," Spike said in excitement. His hands slammed on the table. "You worked for Coco as her bodyguard, defended her store from a gang, and next attacked the gang's hideout and turned them in to the police."

Nica nodded, her tail started swinging in random directions as she opened her mouth in a wide smile. "I did it, and it was great. Well, maybe except the part where I had to hurt those who were most aggressive."

"But you did your best not to hurt anypony, and instead destroyed their weapons and tried to intimidate them. If that's not what a hero would do, I don't know what is," Spike said.

"Exactly," Starlight said. "I wish I was there to see it."

"Fighting against a bunch of gangsters isn't something I would normally approve, but in your case, I'll make an exception," Twilight said, giving Nica a nod of approval. "What I find horrible, however, is how the mob in Manehattan set an entire building on fire, just because not all the ponies living there paid them enough for protection." Her ears drooped as she looked at Nica in pity. "And you just ran into this building, doing your best to rescue as many ponies as possible. Weren't you afraid of being burned?"

Nica shook her head.

"But you avoided the flames, right?"

Nica shook her head again. "A few unicorns who worked for the mob discovered a spell that made fire spread on stone and metal while also melting them. I had to endure running and standing in flames with little space to breathe." She climbed onto the table, raised her rear leg and pointed at the bottom of her feet. "I stepped on a melting pan. It wasn't pleasant."

Twilight bit her lip. Starlight grit her teeth. Gabby gasped and held her talons over her face.

Spike looked at his own legs and shrugged. "A pity you don't have dragon scales, those would really help."

"Moving on…" Twilight said, once again looking at her scrolls. "After your heroic deeds, you took a ten minute break before storming the mob headquarters… something that local police were afraid to do for years."

"Correct," Nica said with a nod before perching herself on the table.

Starlight pointed at Nica and spoke slowly, "So... after being cooked in flames, you took a ten minute break... and next stormed a base filled with merciless thugs, pyro-spellcasters and the boss himself. You fought against them all… on their home turf… while covered in burns?"

"Essentially," Nica said, tilting her head to the side while staring at her gasping and shocked friends. "Don't look at me like that. I had tougher battles back when I was still a Pikachu. I'm used to fighting despite being hurt or tired."

"Speaking of your past memories—" Twilight started.

"No, no, no… There's something the mob boss said that needs your attention!" Nica shouted in panic.

"I read about it already. He gave you some sort of cryptic warning. We'll get to the meaning behind it later," Twilight said with a dismissing shake of her foreleg, causing Nica to whimper. "According to your recovered memories, your trainer explored the main continent, traveling to Kanto, Johto, Sinnoh and Hoenn. Outside of facing Gym Leaders and participating in tournaments, you and your trainer started to target criminals who were responsible for the death of Astra's parents."

Nica lowered her head and rubbed her paws nervously against one another. "Those criminals corrupted higher-ups in the police in Kanto and Johto, using it to their advantage. Astra strengthened me and the rest of the team with harsh training while Lt. Surge provided us with intel, waiting for an opportunity to strike against them. We stopped Team Rocket from capturing Zapdos, Moltres, and we even befriended Articuno."

"Interesting," Twilight said while rubbing her chin. "This Team Rocket… I assume they didn't take kindly to you ruining their plan?"

Nica nodded. "With Articuno's help, we flew to Hoenn to escape Team Rocket's elites. With the police in their pocket, there was no way any criminal we defeated and captured would remain behind bars for long."

"Is this why you went after the mob in Manehattan, because you had experience in facing organised criminals?" the princess asked.

"It's only one reason of many," Nica answered. "As a fully-evolved and well-trained pokemon, I had the power to prevent the mob from harming innocent ponies. I would never forgive myself if I didn't do something."

"I understand the feeling," Gabby said before biting a half-eaten cookie with her beak, gulping. "I mean, I doubt I would stand a chance of defeating mean and cruel ponies… but I would still try to help however I could."

"Well, it worked for the best." Twilight said. "Nica?"

"Yes?"

In a flash of teleportation, the alicorn appeared next to Nica and embraced her shoulder with her right wing. "You were in Manehattan without our guidance, presented with difficult choices, and made the correct ones. I'm proud of you."

Starlight climbed onto the round table and rubbed Nica's head. "Correction. _We're_ proud of you."

Nica's eyes watered and she felt warmth in her chest. Those words, those precious words. Her caretakers took her in, sheltered, fed and guided her, and after all that, they were proud. With a movement of her tail, she grabbed both Twilight and Starlight and pressed against herself, hugging them both in her own way. "Thank youuuuuuuuuuuu…!"

Gabby flew over, grabbed Spike and embraced everyone with her large wings.

* * *

After taking a minute, the group stepped from the table and perched themselves in their pillows.

"According to your story, becoming famous as a heroine of Manehattan wasn't enough. You quickly took a dangerous job inside an iron mine that had a leak of explosive gas, assisting the rescue party," Twilight said before her ears drooped. She lowered the scroll.

Noticing the hesitation, Spike spoke up, "And you rushed into hundreds, if not thousands, of tons of boulders and stones blocking the way, piercing through with 'Volt Tackle'," Spike said, waving his hands in excitement. He jumped and shouted, "And then _boom_ , the gas exploded, blowing you up alongside all the boulders and stones that trapped the workers inside."

Nica smiled sheepishly. "Y-yeah…"

"And you survived?" Starlight asked.

"Well, duuuh, she's still with us, so obviously she survived!" Spike shouted, giving Starlight a sassy smile.

"W-was it painful?" Gabby asked, resisting the urge to cry, as well as the urge to wrap the long-tailed critter into another powerful hug.

"It was. With each boulder I crushed into rubble while using 'Volt Tackle', I felt the hard stone pierce my fur. After the gas exploded, I could barely move."

Starlight tapped her forehooves, giving Nica a sheepish glance. "Ummm… was the pain you felt worse… than the one you felt when I damaged the seal on your mind with my magic? J-just curious."

Nica shook her head. "Not even close."

Starlight's then asked, "Does this mean that crushing several boulders with your body and electricity, even being blown up, still hurt less than what I did?" Her ears drooped. She turned around, walked towards the corner of the library and lowered her head. "I… I'll sit here for a while," she muttered to herself.

"Please, don't feel sad. I forgave you a long time ago," Nica said, tapping her forepaws nervously against each other. "My memories were worth the suffering."

Twilight rubbed her chin, thinking. "That's fascinating. It appears that, even though your body was hardened to an unbelievable level after hundreds of tough battles, your mind is vulnerable to spells."

Spike raised an eyebrow. "Funny, considering that spells that affect minds are very common in Equestria. Love potions, reforming spells, the alicorn amulet..." He grabbed a pancake with his claw and shoved it into his mouth, chewing it. His cheeks looked more like two purple bubbles.

"And that one time when my student took control of my friends," Twilight said, causing Starlight to whimper in the corner of the room. "Due to high exposure, ponies are somewhat resistant to mind-affecting spells. I suppose pokemon are more vulnerable to it. No wonder someone managed to seal all of your memories."

Nica's ears perked upward. "Speaking of memories, can we talk about–"

"In a moment," Twilight interrupted.

Nica crossed her forearms and pouted, tired of being shot down.

"Since you started training the Royal Guards in Canterlot to improve their performance, have you met Princess Celestia or Princess Luna by any chance?"

"No, I haven't," Nica answered, lowering her paws. "I met Princess Cadence and your brother when I started training the Crystal Guards though. Pharynx and his more skilled changelings agreed to cover for me in Canterlot."

"Oh, so you met my brother and my sister-in-law," Twilight said while taking a closer look at the written report. "I hope you got along."

"Well… Cadence seemed to like me and allowed me to play with Flurry Heart, but I got into an argument with your brother."

"Huh, why?" Twilight asked.

"I was just curious why he hadn't even trained you in self-defense or assist you against some of the villains. I got carried away," Nica said before shrugging. "He seemed annoyed, but nothing worse."

Twilight blinked in confusion, repeating specific lines written on the scroll. "You can't be serious." She looked between Gabby and Nica. "You gave up on your job at the Crystal Empire in order to work for Gabby, with wing-hugs as payment instead of bits?"

Spike chuckled, nearly spitting pancakes from his mouth.

"What can I say? Gabby's wing-hugs are the best. They are better than yours and Cadence's. What's more, the aura of positive emotions I sensed from Gabby was incredible, I would even dare to say it surpasses the ones I sensed from Fluttershy."

Gabby blushed and waved her talon. "Awww, shucks, I'm touched."

Twilight raised an eyebrow. "You just couldn't resist helping Gabby in helping the Griffon Kingdom. It was never about the bits, am I right?"

"Guilty as charged," Nica said with a cheerful smile. "Plus, I love being around Gabby. Not only she is extremely kind and energetic, strong and brave, but she is also an expert at helping others. How could I give up on an opportunity to work and learn from her?"

"Awww... come here!" Gabby shouted as she flew over the table, tackling Nica before wrapping her in a hug and next tickling her paws. The pokemon giggled cheerfully in response.

"Alright. Everything is noted and confirmed. We can now focus on–" Twilight was cut off as Nica pushed herself free from the griffon's vice grip and landed on the table before her. Her black nose millimeters away from her muzzle.

"The mob boss. After I defeated him, he told me that some mysterious being put a curse on him and his most powerful followers, and then sealed their memories of that event," Nica started, waving her paws in panic. "At first I thought he was making things up, but in the Griffon Kingdom, someone… did something, not sure what it was… to convince Gabby to share her magic with him. I interfered, and the next morning a bunch of hired griffons captured Gabby and tried to slow me down. When I found her, she didn't remember that she was even caught in the first place."

Gabby nodded, still hovering above the floor. "I don't remember anyone trying to capture me, but I trust Nica, so I brought her here so we can find out what's going on."

Twilight took a step back and spread her wings, her horn surrounded by lavender aura. "There's only one way to confirm this."

Starlight approached and sat by her mentor's side, her horn filled with magic as well. "We'll scan you both in search for any signs of dark magic. It will also help us confirm if the seal on your memory is similar to the one Nica has."

Gabby landed next to Nica and sat with her on the table. Both nodded. While Gabby's face displayed nothing but worry, Nica's face seemed filled with determination.

After intense scanning. Twilight and Starlight looked at each other and nodded. Starlight spoke first, "The seals placed on you both are very similar. Nica, yours is much stronger than Gabby's."

Twilight spoke next, "Your seal may be weaker, but there's more of a dark magic influence in you, Gabby. It may indeed be some sort of curse, but I would need to do further research to learn what it does and how to remove it."

Nica gently stroked Gabby's wing and gave her a look of pity, who smiled at the kind gesture. She took a step forward and said, "The mafia boss told me that this curse was regularly draining his magic while causing headaches. When he tried to research a cure, a note mysteriously appeared in his room."

"What note?" Spike asked.

Nica raised her paw in a lecturing gesture and said, "I quote: Either live in ignorance, or your life is forfeit." She lowered her forepaw and added, "Or was it; live in bliss… I don't remember. Long story short, it was a warning."

Starlight rubbed her chin. "So, in other words, this mysterious being possesses the ability to use powerful dark magic. It is cursing ponies… _and_ griffons, mostly targeting those with strong magic in them. This curse slowly drains it, and since their memories of the event are sealed, they are unaware of it happening." She took a step back. "Maybe it even tried to target Thorax during his visit." Her words caused Spike and Nica to flinch. She looked at Twilight in worry. "Whatever it is, it's trying to spread this curse like an infection while doing its best to remain undetected. It must be powerful and cunning, but certainly not lethal."

Twilight nodded before looking at Nica in pity. "But why did it seal all of your memories? Maybe it thought that by taking your memories away, it would make you defenseless. It almost succeeded in this regard."

"That may be true," Nica said before glancing at her own tail and swung it like a sword. When she first woke up in the dangerous forest, she was nearly powerless against beasts there, and at that moment she felt strong and skilled enough to face an entire army.

"Are there any symptoms we can use to recognize who has been infected with that curse?" Twilight asked, giving Nica a curious stare. "Outside of headaches that is."

Nica rubbed her chin, thinking back to her encounter with the boss. Nothing came to mind.

"Well, I was feeling occasional headaches," Gabby pointed out, receiving everyone's attention. "I started experiencing them ever since that morning. They come and go."

"That confirms it… It's just one symptom, but it will have to… do…" She gasped and took a step back, her face became pale, a sudden realization was born in her mind. "Oh no." Starlight held her forehoof over her face. "When I took Nica to meet Fluttershy, both Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie said that they started having headaches recently. I think our friends have been targeted as well. We need to warn them."

"Not yet," Twilight said, levitating Gabby off the table. "We should first focus on learning how to remove the curse without acting suspicious. Once we have the cure, we'll check on our friends." She glanced at Gabby and asked, "You don't mind helping me discover the cure, do you?" She yelped upon being wrapped by a powerful hug.

Gabby squeaked in excitement, pulling the alicorn up while flying and cheering.

"I'll take it as yes."

Starlight powered up her scanning spell, using it to check the library and nearby hallways. "I don't detect anyone except us in this part of the castle. I don't think our discussion was spied upon."

Spike climbed onto the table and approached Nica, poking her shoulder. "So, wanna hang out while they do their research?"

Nica lowered her head. "I suppose we can," she said and glanced at Twilight, "but only after my self-defense session with the princess." She stomped. "If there's an even greater threat looming over us, we need to be prepared."

"B-but… the research…" Twilight stammered, pulling herself free from Gabby's hold before hovering mid-air with the use of her own wings.

"I can practice self-defense with you while Twilight studies Gabby's curse," Starlight said, standing on her rear hooves.

"I have a better idea," Nica sassed. "You start researching and Twilight will join you later," Nica said, giving her friend a firm glare.

"Oh geez… you sure turn bossy when it comes to combat training." Starlight giggled, "Though I can't deny that I like this about you."

The large critter looked at each of her friends with a firm stare. They were all aware of danger, the plan was formed, and it was the time to take action.

* * *

Nica gazed at the ceiling while lying on her bed. The rat and green poisonous spider were perched on her belly. With Starlight and Twilight busy with their research and Gabby helping them, and after playing a board game involving cubes and paper monsters with Spike, it was now time to rest for the next day.

So, why was she hesitating?

She sighed. _The moment I close my eyes and fall asleep, I'll no doubt continue dreaming of those painful battles against the legendaries._ She gulped. All the fights she dreamed about were nothing when compared to that. Taking a deep sad breath, she closed her eyes. No matter how harsh her past was, she needed to learn about it.

* * *

Twilight glanced between the napping Gabby and her stacks of notes, and felt a hoof poke her shoulder a moment later. She looked at her student and asked, "What?"

"Should we tell Nica about the magic we detected in her?" Starlight asked.

Twilight shook her head. "Huh? But why?"

"Because, when I first scanned her that time Applejack brought her into the castle, I didn't detect any magic in her body," Starlight answered. "Now she seems to possess small reserves of it, mostly concentrated in her head."

"Really?"

Starlight nodded. "Some creatures have only small bits of magic, some possess a lot of it. In terms of species, ponies have strong affinity to magic, which is what makes us so strong and capable of defending ourselves against larger creatures. In terms of pokemon however, they seem to possess a different kind of power, and they certainly don't have any magic."

Does this mean that on her home island and surrounding islands there's no magic, so those pokemon developed a different type of power that makes them so strong; yet after spending a few weeks in Equestria, Nica started to adapt to its magic, as well?"

"That's a solid theory. I wouldn't be surprised if it was accurate." Starlight asked, "So, should we tell her?"

"I don't see why not. We have other priorities right now, but it may be worth researching in the future."

Starlight rubbed her chin while glancing at the surrounding bookshelves. "If her body is adapting to use Equestria's magic, I wonder what it will do. My bet would be on strengthening her electric attacks."

"My guess is rather on her body using magic to improve her survivability." Twilight shrugged before levitating over a blanket, placing it on the curled up Gabby, whose head and rear legs were quite close to each other. "Enough theorising. Let's go back to our research."

Starlight yawned and shook her head. "I think we should hit the bed and continue tomorrow. It's getting late."

Twilight rubbed her eyes. "I will… in a moment… goodnight."


	44. Ch20 - Dare and Do

**Little Lost Raichu**

 **Chapter 20**  
 **-**

 **Dare and Do**

* * *

"Again, again, and _again,_ " Brandon said with a firm tone, his arms crossed, "you come back to challenge me, only to do the same a week later. You already defeated me in a six versus six battle and earned the Brave Symbol. Yet, you still come back, demanding a three versus three against my Regice, Regirock and Registeel." He narrowed his eyes. "You already proved yourself as a trainer and showed the strength of your team. There's nothing else I can give you. What are you trying to accomplish?"

Nica kept looking at the Pyramid King with full attention. His face appeared old, but also filled with wisdom and experience, also his green uniform made him look as if he was part of the army. He wore a black belt with six pokeballs, three legendaries among his team. Even after everything she had endured, fighting against such powerhouses felt almost like a nightmare.

Despite there being numerous blue seats, as if it was a miniature stadium, no audience outside of the judge was present. With the top of the pyramid closed, only artificial light remained to lit the arena.

"I and my team, we have worked very hard towards a common goal, and in order for our ambition to be realized, we must face near-impossible odds and triumph." Astra pointed at Brandon. "You possess experience and command three legendary pokemon, a perfect adversary that will prepare us for the challenges ahead," Astra said, giving Brandon a determined look from the other side of the arena.

Brandon frowned. "You already bested everyone from the Battle Frontier in Hoenn and have enough badges to challenge the league in Sinnoh. Your team is fearsome and battle hardened, no doubt strong enough to win against the Elite Four." He pointed back at Astra as if to accuse her of wasting her time on repetitive battles. "I have seen your dedication to achieve victory and the battle spirit of your pokemon. You all may even be ready to defeat the champion. What else is there for you to accomplish by facing my legendary pokemon?"

"Defeating the champion isn't enough."

"Not enough? Let me guess, you want to participate in the Supreme League."

"I still have unfinished business to attend to, but participating in the Supreme League is something I'm looking forward to," Astra said with a nod. "There's still half a year before the Sinnoh League, but only one year and two months before the Supreme League. This may be my only chance. I need to be as prepared as possible."

Brandon crossed his arms and turned to the side. "The Supreme League takes place once every five years. It is a large tournament where the winner gains the privilege to challenge the Pokemon Master for his title. Every champion and everyone who has bested Elite Four are allowed to participate." He sighed and glanced at Astra from the side. "So just like other challengers, you're after fame. But did you consider what you will do if you achieve it?" His question was answered by Astra's laughter. Confused, he turned around and asked, "What's so funny?"

Nica glanced at her trainer in confusion. Why was she laughing?

Astra took a moment to regain her composure and waved her hand dismissively. "Fame? I don't care about fame, nor do I care about the title of 'Pokemon Master'." She placed hands on her hips and smirked. "My true goal lies beyond that. Gaining the title is just a stepping stone."

"A stepping stone." Brandon smiled. "You certainly caught my interest. Go on."

"While gathering data from libraries in many towns, I found out that the Gym Leaders, Elite Four and the champion in each region answer to the Pokemon Master. Since pokemon are an important part of our culture, this title would give me a lot of influence." She chuckled. "With such influence, I would be able to fight against the spreading corruption, protect trainers from criminals and weaken criminal organizations to the point where they wouldn't pose a threat." She tightened her fists as her hands started trembling. "I will continue my parents work in my own way. Alongside my team, we'll protect this world from any threat."

"So, you're not like other trainers. You ignore fame and titles and instead look towards the future. I must say, I like your attitude." He lowered his hands and picked up one of his pokeballs. "I will assist in the realization of your dream But first, tell me: What benefit is there in fighting my legendary trio over and over? There must be more than just a tough challenge."

Nica kept staring at her trainer, who then glanced at her.

"Let's just say that my partner so far managed to defeat only Articuno and your Regice in one versus one battle, which was your most vulnerable legendary." She knelt and stroked Nica on the head. "Only after she manages to defeat your Regirock and Registeel with the skills she's learned, will she prove herself worthy of the ultimate reward." She smiled. "And, if she's capable of defeating the legendary trio as a Pikachu, there will be nothing we won't overcome."

Nica gulped and nodded. During her fight against Regice, she found out something odd. While in terms of offensive power Regice was as strong, if not stronger, than Articuno, its defenses were much weaker. According to her trainer, since Brandon abused the move 'Rest' for his Regice, the pokemon's body became weaker. Getting hurt and healing naturally or via the Pokemon Center is a must for a pokemon to become tougher. Abuse of moves like 'Rest', 'Recover'' as well as potions have an opposite effect, weakening their durability.

She looked at the confident face of Brandon. Unlike Regice, his other legendaries had way more durability. Overcoming them with her frail body would be near impossible, with even a single mistake being enough to enter a world of hurt, especially with her trainer refusing to use a Z-move for the sake of challenge.

* * *

Nica awoke and raised her head in an instant, now sitting on her bed. Her face was covered in sweat and she breathed heavily. Mr. Patrick, the white rat who was sleeping on her belly, fell off from her hasty movement. She massaged her forehead and gave her little friend an apologetic stare. "Sorry…" She carefully picked Mr. Patrick up and stroked him, calming her nerves. The rat nuzzled her paw and squeaked affectionately.

After placing her loyal companion on her shoulder, she walked out of her room, stepping into Starlight's bedroom before climbing up onto her bed and pressing herself between unicorn's forelegs in search for comfort. While her dreams were but mere memories, experiencing the power of a legendary pokemon while being a Pikachu over and over became too much to bear.

With Starlight's hooves wrapped around her belly and the rat now perched on the side of her head, Nica whimpered and closed her eyes, quickly returning into the world of dreams.

* * *

With a warm morning smile, Celestia stepped into the dining room with a morning cake on a plate levitating in the aura of her magic. Ever since she fixed her relationship with Luna, she agreed to split what she cooked in half with her and eat it together. This also meant no more wasted food thrown into the trash can.

With the cream-covered cake landing in the middle of the long table, Celestia levitated a small knife, cutting two slices and placing them on two plates. Approaching her sister, she sat on a pillow next to her and placed the food before them. "Bon appetit, Luna," she said cheerfully, only to blink in confusion. "Luna, are you okay? You didn't sleep well?"

Luna looked back at her with black marks under her barely open eyes.

Celestia bit her lip. While she was used to seeing the tired face of her sister, this one looked as if she had witnessed horrors out of this world. "Were you… having a hard time dealing with nightmares?" She spread her large wings and placed them on her sister while giving her a glance filled with worry. "Please, dear sister, if something is bothering you, I'm here for you."

Luna sighed and lowered her head. "I often deal with nightmares, some being simple fears, others more horrific, but in the end, they were just dreams." She raised her head and rubbed her eyes. Looking back at her sister, she asked, "But what if one such nightmare wasn't just a dream, but a memory? What if horrors that happened were someone's past?"

Celestia kept staring, comprehending her sister's words. "Are you saying you witnessed somepony's past in a dream?"

The smaller alicorn shook her head. "Not somepony, but some _one_. I limit my duties to protect the dreams of those in Equestria and only if I sense nightmares. This time, however, it was a nightmare of some sort of very small yellow creature. The experience I witnessed however wasn't a dream, but ongoing past events."

"And those memories were horrific?" Celestia asked, receiving a nod of confirmation. "How horrific?"

Luna sighed. "Imagine facing a large and powerful giant in battle. You posses combat skills and powers, but they are outclassed by your large foe. You fight, desperately dodging the powerful hit, only to be smashed by boulders, hit by powerful beams or frozen in ice." She looked away from her sister and continued in a saddened tone, "After losing, you spend a whole week training and experimenting with new tricks and strategies, only to fight against those giants and lose again. In each rematch, you make more progress and last longer, yet each is equally painful."

Celestia withdrew her wing and raised a forehoof over her mouth.

"Weeks turns into months as you keep doing it over and over, and at one point you become so focused and aware of danger that nothing surprises you. So tough that you can stand after many devastating blows, and so strong that even those giants start losing despite their incredible power." Luna rubbed her wing. "This really happened. Whatever this tiny creature is, it was experiencing its past in a horrific dream."

"I think I know who you're talking about."

Shocked, Luna looked at her sister and asked, "What? How? Who?"

"Twilight Sparkle sent me a few letters telling me how she took a small creature under her roof and started taking care of her. A Raichu named Nica. Her student damaged a seal blocking Nica's memories, so she started recovering them bit by bit during her dreams."

Luna stood from her pillow and pushed herself into her sister's embrace. "She endured so much pain in search for power. Poor creature."

"If you wish, I can ask Twilight to bring her to Canterlot so we can meet with Nica personally. Or, you can interact with her in her dreams," Celestia suggested.

"I can't deny that I'm interested in meeting this creature. While I cannot alter her dreams since those are her memories, the next time she has a nightmare, I'll try to make contact and cheer her up."

Celestia opened her mouth, but the noise of a slamming door prevented her from speaking. Both princesses looked towards an intruding changeling.

Pharynx stomped and shouted, "Princesses, we have a problem."

"Problem? Please speak," Celestia said, releasing her sister and approaching her ally. She still wasn't sure if she should congratulate or reprimand her new Captain for letting changelings who once invaded Canterlot to train her Royal Guard.

"You let the enemy disguise herself as many different Royal Guards as she probably drained bits of you and your sister's magic during your sleep. That's the problem with you incompetent rulers." Pharynx facehooved. "I swear. If Nica didn't ask me to train your poor excuse of security, this intruder would keep getting stronger under your very nose." He pointed out the door. "Now move your flanks and do something, Your Highnesses. I chased her away while my changelings keep track on her location, but she's too strong for us to take her alone."

Celestia and Luna looked at each other and nodded. They both felt a bit tired after their rest, yet neither suspected their enemy was behind it. It was the time to start a rat hunt in their own domain.

* * *

"Hey, Nica, wake up. There's someone who wants to see you."

Starlight tried to rub her eyes, only to feel something soft in the way. Was she holding a pillow? No, pillows weren't fluffy. Starlight opened her eyes, waiting for the blurry vision to sharpen. "N-Nica? What are you doing here?" She levitated the rat and Raichu off her bed, now keeping them in mid-air as she stepped from the bed.

"Ummm…"

"Yes?" Starlight gave the large critter a patient stare.

"N-nightmare," Nica said, holding her paws curled under her neck.

Starlight nuzzled Nica's cheek before glancing at Spike, who was standing at the entrance. "Okay, Spike, what's going on?"

Spike took a few steps forward and answered, "I'm not sure. Some very talkative earth pony from Manehattan wanted to hire Nica for a job. He said it was extremely important. I went to her room, and since she wasn't there, I checked Twilight's and yours."

Starlight levitated Nica and the rat onto her back. "Let's find out what's going on." She grabbed Spike with her foreleg and concentrated, vanishing in a flash.

* * *

Starlight opened her eyes, now staring at the earth pony who waited for them outside at the entrance. The double-door being half-open. She examined the stallion carefully.

Light-orange fur, a black mane with grey stripes, a green jacket with four buttons, a blue saddlebag on his right side, an unamused grumpy face. Certainly not a pony one wanted to see a minute after waking up.

"There you are! You sure took your time, and every second is precious."

Starlight yawned, waiting for her passenger to step onto the floor. "Hold your horses. We have a situation on our hooves at the moment, so we would prefer if Nica stayed with us for now."

"Situation? I'll tell you what the real situation is!" He walked forward, pressing his muzzle against Starlight's. "The author who wrote Daring Do is quitting her job! If that's not a catastrophic situation, I don't know what is." He opened his saddlebag, pulling a newspaper out with his teeth before slapping it into unicorn's face.

Starlight groaned before taking the newspaper with her levitation. "And your point is?"

The earth pony's eye twitched. He gritted his teeth, resisting the urge to scream. After taking a calming breath, he spoke, "You're one of Rainbow Dash's friends, right?"

"Yes… and?"

"Did Dash tell you the true identity of the author of the Daring Do books?"

Starlight tilted her head in confusion. "No…"

The pony raised his forehoof up to the side of his mouth and whispered, "Daring Do is real, but don't tell anypony."

Starlight pushed away from the stallion's face and spoke up, "Alright, first off, who are you? Secondly, what does this Daring Do thing have to do with anything?"

"Oh, right. Sorry for my manners. My name's Quibble Pants, one of Daring Do's biggest fans. Not long ago, I found out that Daring Do was real and that Rainbow Dash was her friend." He approached and poked the levitated newspaper. "The problem is that, if A.K. Yearling is going to quit writing Daring Do stories, it means that Daring Do is most likely going to stop adventuring." He stomped, now glancing at a confused Nica. "If Daring Do stops having adventures, who will stop the evil and somewhat stupid, predictable villains from finding and using dangerous artifacts? I want to find out what happened and help, but the journey may be filled with danger." He poked Nica's belly. "Listen here, heroine of Manehattan. I have heard and read how you took down the mob. I want to hire you as my bodyguard."

"Well… I wish I could help, but I may be needed here…"

"I'll pay a hundred bits, no, three hundred," Quibble said, his face on the highest level of seriousness. "Five hundred!"

"It's not about the bits," Nica responded, taking a step back.

"Then how about principles? You have a chance to help me help a pony who saved villages, dispelled curses and wrote… _questionable_ … but fun stories. Still, even if her adventures don't make much sense and the villains are idiots, they are still dangerous. You can help me save a hero this nation needs and deserves."

"R-really?" Nica's ears perked up, her eyes widened and mouth opened in a wide smile. "If this pony is really a hero and may be in trouble, I'm in."

"Now, wait a second," Spike said and crossed his arms. "First, what you're saying is that a book hero is real, which sounds hard to believe. Also, why do you think she wants to quit adventuring just because she don't want to write books any longer?"

Quibble stomped. "That's a risk I'm not going to take, that's why I plan on confronting Daring Do directly and helping her anyway I can!" He dropped to his knees, wrapping his forehooves around Nica's rear legs while looking at her with pleading eyes. "Please, believe me!"

Starlight groaned. Upon seeing a sheepish smile on Nica's face as she looked to her for guidance, she asked, "You're not believing him, are you?"

"I sensed a lot of desperation and worry, but nothing indicating a single lie," Nica said. "My changeling friend taught me how to recognize a lie, and Quibble is telling the truth."

"Truth or not, I don't think taking this assignment is a good idea," Starlight commented.

Raichu freed her legs and held her forepaws together, staring at her with puppy eyes. Quibble quickly took her example.

"Ugh… Fine. But, if it turns out to be a waste of time, quit and return immediately," Starlight commanded, receiving a hug on the neck. "However, since you'll be going far away, you should pack some bits, food and water for your travel."

"Great idea! I'll be right back," Nica said, only to be stopped by Starlight's hoof.

"Wait here and leave it to me," Starlight said, vanishing in a flash of teleportation. She gathered a few bags of bits, visited the kitchen and packed a few snacks and water bottles before returning to the main entrance, putting everything she gathered into a larger bag. She teleported back to the entrance and levitated the bag onto Nica's shoulder before embracing her in a farewell hug. "I wish you the best of luck. Come back safe and don't make me wait too long."

As the large door shut, Starlight walked towards her own room and her ears drooped. As she was about to step onto the stairs, she glanced at the large exit and whimpered. If not for the important research of a cure to that mysterious curse, she would join Nica on the adventure, if only to spend some quality time with her.

* * *

"...And that's how my quick thinking prevented Daring Do from screwing up a puzzle," Quibble said, walking through the forest with Nica by his side, his face firm and grumpy. "Maybe if she paid more attention and spent more time thinking analytically like she did in her first series, she wouldn't activate so many traps. Also, what's up with her breaking her wings or forgetting she can fly over and over…"

Nica kept looking at her boss, walking on all fours while keeping up with Quibble's speed, listening with full attention. Her loyal rat friend was perched on her head. After hearing his lectures and complaints for past half an hour, she found his attitude difficult to read. For a big fan of Daring Do, he sure had plenty to complain about her, yet his aura was filled with worry. No doubt he cared about Daring Do in his own way.

"And what about Rainbow Dash, what was she like?" Nica asked.

"Oh, she was really cool, and she got even cooler after I found out that she assisted in protecting Equestria on many occasions. I also read about her from the Friendship Journal, but unlike Daring Do's stories, it didn't have many details about her heroic deeds, so I couldn't compare their adventures to decide who's more heroic," Quibble said, taking a moment to breathe before continuing. "The bad guys she faced seemed to share a common weakness. I mean, was there even a single villain she faced who wasn't defeated by overconfidence? I mean, why would you just stand in one place and let your opponent charge magical artifacts? Nightmare Moon, Discord, Chrysalis, Tirek… Well, King Sombra did show some initiative with his trap, and it took cooperation between Twilight, Cadence and Spike to defeat him… still, in terms of personality... he certainly lacked one."

"I think you get off track a bit… I hoped you could tell me something about Rainbow Dash. She's the only one of Twilight's friends I haven't met," Nica said, interrupting her boss.

"Oh, sorry. To answer your question, Rainbow Dash is certainly adventurous and gets excited easily. She loves Daring Do stories way more than I do and is a great flier," He frowned and kicked a pebble on the path to the side. "Still, for a heroine who helped save Equestria so many times, she sure forgets how strong and fast she is whenever she's on a Daring Do adventure. I mean, she didn't even fight back against the incompetent brainless minions…"

Quibble stopped, turned around and pointed at himself. "And me, I'm just a civilian, not a hero, and I still managed to distract the bad guys, free us, and tell Dr. Caballeron what I think of his stupid plans. I mean, I'm no hero and I _still_ left more of a burn than Dash did." He stomped, causing Nica to flinch. "To think I thought Dr. Caballeron was a great character with solid motivation and backstory, but when I met him eye to eye, all I saw was a disappointment."

Nica smiled sheepishly, not understanding even one third of his speech. Upon noticing a wooden house form the corner of her eye, she pointed at it. "Is this the house of Daring Do?"

Quibble looked at pointed home and nodded. "I'll be, we're here already. Time sure passes quickly when in nice company."

"S-sure," Nica responded, forcing a smile. She followed the stallion who knocked at the door. She noticed a massive grin appearing on his face.

"Who's there?"

"Your big fan, Quibble. We met on one of your adventures involving a temple, sand-trap and Dr. Caballeron. Do you remember me?"

The door opened, revealing a tannish-yellow old-looking mare wearing a violet cape, grey hat and large glasses. Not really a good first impression for a popular adventurer. "Quibble, what are you doing here?"

"A better question is, why are you quitting as A.K. Yearling? And does this also mean that Daring Do is quitting as well?" Quibble asked, his face now displaying pure terror. His eyes wide, mouth agape and tail started shaking left and right. "Why, Daring Do, whyyy…?" He pressed his muzzle against the mare's one.

The mare walked backward and raised an eyebrow. "So you answered my question with a question of your own. How did you know I and A.K. Yearling are the same pony? You never saw me taking off my disguise."

"Pfff… it was easy. As a fan, I've had a picture of A.K. Yearling for a long time. Your disguise is rather poor and I quickly noticed similarities between you and the pony on the picture." He grinned. "Anyone who's ever taken a look at a picture of A.K. Yearling and one of Daring Do should be able to see that they're the same pony."

Daring Do looked around before gesturing for him to enter. "Come in." She turned around, approaching her boxes.

Nica peeked inside, examining the decor through the doorway. There was a wooden table and chairs, a simple fireplace made of stone, one door leading to another room and stairs leading to the next floor. The most noticeable things, however, were several bags and opened boxes, as well as several odd-looking objects and maps scattered all around. _I must say, not the most impressive and clean living conditions for a heroine._ She walked inside, hiding behind the stallion's rear legs.

"Are you really packing all your trophies, maps and artifacts into those boxes?" He approached the closest artifact, a golden sparkling statuette representing some sort of head. "Isn't this an important part of the puzzle to unlock an entrance into the south-west temple that, according to rumors, is hidden and forgotten in the deepest part of the 'Jungle of Desire'? According to the legend, whoever tries to enter the temple without this protective artifact will see their deepest desires and refuse to leave until bones remain." He raised his head and frowned. "Not much of a hidden temple if its location is well-known if you ask me." He glanced at Daring Do and asked, "This is certainly not something you can send to a museum if you're planning to explore that temple. Unless… you're really quitting as both an author and the hero."

Daring sighed and lowered her head. "I'm not much of a hero to begin with."

Nica looked away form the artifact and stared at the disguised mare. The aura of guilt and resignation she sensed was anything but small. The question was, what happened?

"If I was a hero, I wouldn't destroy ponies' property and ruin their businesses." She took off her hat, placing on the table next to stack of maps. "I was always so fixated on finding artifacts and stopping the villains that I never paid any attention to the damage I left behind."

Nica looked up at Quibble, seeing his judging stare. "I sense a lot of guilt in her. What should we do."

"Huh?" Daring Do glanced at Nica. "You're not alone? It's not like me to lower my guard and fail to notice…" She pointed at her and asked, "Who and what is this creature?"

"Oh, right, I forgot to introduce her." Quibble stepped to the side and pointed at the large critter. "Miss Daring Do, meet Nica. She's a Raichu. She's also known as a heroine of Manehattan for helping the police take down the mob, and I hired her as a bodyguard. I already told her plenty about you."

Nica approached Daring Do and raised her forepaw, but instead of shaking it, the mare started to circle around her, examining her features. She lowered her paw and remained motionless, feeling as if she was modeling for Rarity or Coco all over again.

"Interesting. I have traveled to many exotic places, from deserts in the south to the Frozen North, yet I've never encountered a creature like you," the mare said before picking up the black part of Nica's long tail between her hooves.

"I come from another continent, I think. I'm still recovering my memories," Nica said.

"Recovering memories?" Daring asked.

"Long story. Someone sealed my memories, probably because I saw something I shouldn't have, but Starlight damaged that seal and I'm restoring my memories whenever I'm asleep," Nica explained, waiting for the mare to release her tail.

"So you've been cursed. Sadly, I never encountered any villain or artifact with the ability to seal or restore memories. Can't help with that," Daring said before lowering her head, taking a closer look at the collar. "Speaking of artifacts, that thing on your neck is certainly not an ordinary collar. I have a keen eye for objects filled with mysterious magic."

Nica rubbed the back of her neck. "After my power over electricity went out of control and hurt ponies, Princess Twilight and her student Starlight made this for me to keep my electricity in check. Twilight also improved it to let me communicate with other ponies. Maud Pie provided the rare gems while Rarity is behind the design."

Daring Do smirked and raised her head. "You've sure made good frie– wait, Twilight is a princess? I never noticed." She shrugged. "Normally, I would be very interested in learning about a creature who can use electricity, but I am no longer the adventurer I was before. I want to put this life behind me." She poked Nica's nose who took a step back in response. "Still, I encountered the mob in Manehattan at one point during my adventures and nearly lost my hide. They are way more numerous and more brutal than minions I often face. Even I would think twice about crossing them, so forgive me if I don't believe a small creature like you could take them down."

"Oh, really?" Quibble picked up a newspaper from his saddlebag with his teeth and presented it to Daring Do, pointing at the numerous pictures of Nica from different viewpoints. One of her wearing sunglasses and black jacket while standing guard at the entrance inside a clothing store, one of her leaving the store with Coco Pommel by her side, and one of her running next to the train tracks on four paws, all taken by surprise. "Read and be impressed. She beat them up on her own, not long after running into a burning building while saving ponies."

Daring Do took the newspaper between her hooves, reading carefully. After half a minute, she lowered it and looked at Nica, her mouth agape. "You… seriously… beat them up?"

Nica nodded.

Daring Do gulped and chuckled nervously. "Do me a favor and never become a villain. After my departure, I fear not many ponies would be able to stop you if you did."

"Villain? Me? I would never dare to use my powers in such a disgraceful way," Nica said with a shake of her head, only to be patted on top of her head.

Quibble sat between them with a different newspaper in his forehoof. "Do you mind if I read this?"

"Sure… go ahead, read about my failure," Daring Do said in annoyance.

Quibble placed the newspaper on the floor, skimmed it and pointed at specific article. "So that's what made you quit? Bad press?"

"This so-called 'bad press' opened my eyes. Never before had I stopped to look at the messes I leave behind," Daring Do said, only for the stallion's hoof to seal her mouth.

Nica looked between both ponies. For a big fan, Quibble sure didn't fear being bold.

"So, instead of going to the village where you messed up, apologizing for what you did, and explaining the danger—which you prevented—that the ponies were in..." Quibble narrowed his eyes and frowned. "You simply decided to quit, like a coward." He withdrew his hoof, lowered his head and shook it in disappointment. "Listen. You feel guilty, I get it. But, do you really think that _quitting_ will do anyone good? If you really feel guilty about the messes you leave on your adventures, just pay for the damage and carry on. Causing collateral damage and making up for it is is way better than quitting and letting villains curse towns and harm innocent ponies, no matter how you look at it. To be honest, I expected better of you."

Daring Do opened her mouth, but closed it immediately, her mind now a mess.

"You're a successful author, so surely you've earned more than enough bits to compensate the damage you have done."

Nica observed Daring with full attention. The aura of guilt remained, but shifted slightly. There seemed to be something else the mare was feeling bad about at that moment.

"How about a deal," Quibble said, his tone serious as Daring Do looked at him in confusion.

"A deal?" she asked.

"Yes." Quibble pointed at the newspaper and then at Daring Do. "I'll go to that village, pay for the damage you did and do my best to restore your reputation. If I succeed, you'll continue both as an author and an adventurer."

"W-what?" She stood up and took a step back, her mouth agape. "I can't let you pay for my mistakes from your own pocket."

"Think of it as good will from your fans," Quibble said and smiled. "I'm your fan and know your real identity, and I still believe that you can do better. The least you can do is give me a chance. So, do we have a deal?"

Daring Do turned around and rubbed her chin, now deep in thought. After a minute or two, she turned around, took off her cape and spread her wings. "You're on; however, I can't let you pay out from your own pocket. I'm coming with you." She picked up her cape. "Though, I better remain disguised for now."

Quibble shook his head and displayed a sassy smile. "We'll share the bill half and half. I may not look like it, but I have plenty of savings."

"Can I pay one third?" Nica asked, pointing at the bag she wore over her shoulder. "The ponies at the police force and the workers at the mine were very generous."

Daring Do rolled her eyes. "Sure, the more the merrier." She looked over the room and added, "I better hide the artifacts and maps before we go."

Quibble looked at Nica and said, "How about we help her?"

"Help? On it!"

* * *

Rainbow Dash galloped through the forest with Pinkie Pie by her side, the home of her hero now in view. Once they arrived, Rainbow Dash stood on her rear hooves and peeked inside through the window, but Daring Do was nowhere to be seen. She ran towards the door and knocked. "Yearling, Daring Do, we need to talk! It's important!"

"I don't think she's inside," Pinkie said, looking through the window.

"Oh no! Maybe she was captured or locked in the basement!" Rainbow Dash shouted before slamming the door open, looking over the room in search for clues.

"If she was captured, don't you think there would be a mess inside and the door broken?" Pinkie said, poking what was left of the wooden door. "I mean… broken like it is now."

Rainbow Dash bit her lower lip and her ears drooped. She laughed nervously. "I'll apologise later. It's an emergency." She flew upstairs and opened the door into another room. Yearling wasn't there, so she then visited the basement, flying through the house at great speed.

* * *

Pinkie sat on a nearby chair and picked up newspapers left on the table, reading while waiting for her friend to calm down. "Hey Dash, look at this."

Rainbow Dash flew from the basement, landing next to Pinkie. She asked, "Did you find a clue?" Her wings flapped nervously.

"I did. Look at this," Pinkie pointed at several complaints about Daring Do's action.

Dash snatched the newspaper and read it, only to start stomping on it a moment later. "How can they spread lies about her like that?"

Pinkie shrugged. "I dunno. We can go there and ask."

"Yes, we'll go there and explain to those ponies how awesome Daring Do really is!" Dash stomped. "Maybe if we restore her reputation, she'll go back on her decision to quit." She frowned. "We just don't know where she went."

"Well, what about this one? Does this count as a clue?" Pinkie asked, pointing at another newspaper. "Nica ran into a burning building to save ponies and saved Manehattan from the mob."

"W-what?" Dash grabbed the newspaper, read it and facehooved. "Oh come on!"

"What's wrong?" Pinkie asked.

Dash stood on her rear hooves and spread her forelegs while the newspaper she held fell to the floor. "Two weeks ago when I finally managed to visit Ponyville after a series of Wonderbolt shows, Twilight told me about a Raichu that she took under her care who was now solving a friendship problem. I waited for days for her return to meet her, but she took her sweet time. A few days later I visited Ponyville again, only to find out that we missed each other as she went to Manehattan to work as a cool mercenary. And now, I find out that she was kicking flanks and being awesome!" She started stomping in anger as her face turned red. "Not only is Daring Do quitting, but I still didn't get to know that awesome Raichu. Can things get any worse?"

"Well…"

"Don't answer that," Dash said with a grumpy face before stepping outside.

"Hey wait, we need to fix the door you broke before we go," Pinkie said.

Dash groaned. "Fineeee…"


	45. Ch21 - Life and Death

**Little Lost Raichu**

 **Chapter 21**

 **Life and Death**

* * *

"Regirock, use 'Stone Edge'!" Brandon commanded, his forearms crossed.

Nica bent her legs as if preparing for a race, her eyes not blinking as she watched large stones burst from the ground before her, one after another. Waiting for the attack to get closer, she dashed, zipping between the emerging stones. She had memorized the pattern of the attack after seeing it used against her so many times.

"Use 'Focus Punch!'"

Nica's ears perked up upon hearing the loud noise of heavy steps and crushed rocks. She backflipped onto the closest boulder to get a better view of the attacker.

"Use 'Thunderbolt!' Keep your distance!" Astra commanded.

Nica attacked the giant with bolts of electricity, slightly slowing it down. She grinned and jumped from the boulder she stood on, zipping between stones while sending power to her tail. Once close enough, she leaped towards Regirock's legs and spun, swinging her short tail against one of its legs with a powerful loud impact. Regirock knelt a moment later.

"Regirock, hold her in place and follow up with a 'Hyper Beam!'" Brandon commanded.

Nica rounded the legs of the giant, evading its large rocky limbs. She backflipped and struck the giant with her 'Iron Tail' from behind. Her trainer may not have been the best at improvising, but she had enough experience to make up for it.

"Change of plans. Use 'Shockwave' and follow it up with 'Hyper Beam!'"

Nica pressed her tail into the ground and braced herself, feeling electricity go through her body. Most of the electricity went through her tail into the ground. She backflipped, not allowing her foe to grab her as her eyes were now focused on the gathered ball of power. She stood up on two feet and waited, her senses sharps and muscles tense. Remembering how much time was needed for the legendary pokemon to charge the 'Hyper Beam', she _jumped out of the way_ , evading the destructive beam while the explosion and dust covered half of the battlefield.

"Now's your opening! Use 'Focus Blast'!" Astra commanded.

Sensing the aura of her opponent despite a lack of visibility, she spread her forepaws and focused an orb of energy of her own. The moment she started falling, she pushed it towards the grey cloud. She heard an explosion a second later.

Just as she landed, she started dashing, repeating 'Pika' over and over as a wave of electricity surrounded her. She jumped into the dust, only for the rock giant to be thrown out from the dusty cloud and crash into the battlefield with a loud quake.

Nica landed on two feet, breathing lightly, as a few bruises were now present on her face. As she expected, the rocky giant stood up and stomped, ready to continue.

"I must say, your Pikachu… I mean, Nica… just keeps impressing me." Brandon praised before lowering his hands, only to clench his fists and swing his left arm. "Regirock, use 'Stone Edge' again. Cover the entire battlefield."

Nica looked around. With numerous boulders and stones all around her from the previous 'Stone Edge', free space to evade was somewhat limited. With a quick jump, she landed on the tallest stone, only to jump onto another and another, keeping her distance from the ongoing attack. With three massive rocks emerging from three sides around her, as if ready to trap her, she jumped up, speeding towards the ceiling.

"We got her. Use 'Hyper Beam' and aim where she's going to land!" Brandon commanded.

Nica grit her teeth. Against a legendary pokemon while being a Pikachu, there was little place for mistakes. With the powerful beam on the way to strike her, she needed to minimize the damage as much as possible.

"Nica, defend with 'Iron Tail'!" Astra commanded.

Nica nodded. With steel types being resistant to normal attacks, her 'Iron Tail' was tough enough to absorb a big chunk of the damage.

The moment her tail collided with the beam of destruction, a massive explosion followed. Her body fell from the cloud of smoke, now covered in bruises from her legs to her head. She backflipped in mid-air and spread her forepaws, gathering energy. If she learned anything from her fight against the legendary pokemon, to win she needed to use every opportunity. Despite feeling pain in every muscle, she needed to push through it and take the opening.

With 'Focus Blast' fully charged, she pushed it at Regirock, only to crash into the ground with her face. After a moment of struggle as sweat fell from her forehead, she stood up, her legs trembled against her will. She looked at the descending dust, revealing the giant in all its glory.

"Regirock, use 'Focus Punch'!" Brandon commanded.

Upon seeing limbs made of stone tremble with each step, Nica smirked. She was getting close and needed to push herself a bit further.

"Nica, use 'Thunderbolt!' Wait for him to lose focus and then counterattack!" Astra commanded.

Nica looked to the side at the numerous stones filling the battlefield, directing her 'Thunderbolt' at the gathering of stones. One after another, the large stone towers started falling in Regirock's way.

With the giant piercing one stone obstacle after another while spreading dust all over the area, Nica charged another 'Focus Blast.' The moment Regirock was close enough, she jumped to the side and struck the right leg of the mighty giant with her attack. With her foe struggling to turn around and move, she sent one 'Thunderbolt' after another, feeling growing pain and exhaustion but pushing against it.

* * *

After achieving victory over the rock giant for the first time, she rested a few hours before Astra challenged Brandon again, sending her to face a giant made of ice, Regice, whose poor durability didn't last long against her 'Iron Tail' and 'Focus Blast.' After another long break she fought Registeel who she bested already in the past, evading its hits and putting it to its knees with her electricity.

Nica ignored her battle-wounds and stared at the green shining stone with yellow lightning inside. After months of struggles, pain, harsh training, learning tricks and evading beams and boulders, finally the ultimate reward was presented to her.

How she had accomplished this miracle she still didn't know. Each incoming attack she saw in advance and reacted to in time. It felt as if her body acted on its own. Her senses were never sharper.

She raised her forepaw, slowly moving it towards the thunderstone while a wide smile appeared on her face. Her eyes sparkled in joy. All her struggles and challenges led to this very moment.

Upon touching the stone, she started to shine, and felt her body change. She closed her eyes and enjoyed the experience. Her forepaws grew only a bit, gaining bronze patches at the edges. Her little rear legs, however, grew up significantly, now feeling so much tougher and more solid. She could see her trainer becoming smaller before her very eyes. Her tail felt odd, as if becoming a different limb all together.

The moment she opened her eyes, she examined her new features, looking at each of her limbs and then at her long tail. Tears of joy started to fall from her eyes. Never before had she felt so sturdy, so powerful. She stomped with her foot, slaming the ground with more force than she could as a Pikachu, and next moved her tail with a few experimental swings.

"Congratulations on your victory! Even after all hardship you faced and challenged I put in your way, you triumphed. I take it you're happy."

Nica turned to her trainer and leaped forward, tackling her a few meters away with a hug. She nuzzled Astra's cheeks while holding her paws around her neck.

"Wow, your grip sure got stronger!" Astra closed her eyes. "Go on, squeeze me as hard as you like, you deserve it."

Nica released her trainer and tested her tail, wrapping it around Astra's hand while helping her to stand. Sorry, got lost in the moment. She felt scratching behind her ear as her trainer picked her up. Curious, she moved her tail towards Astra's ear and rubbed behind it. _It may take some time to get used to, but longer reach sure comes in handy._

Upon hearing clapping, they both looked at Brandon, noticing his surprisingly smiling face.

"So, all this was not only to improve the skills of your team, but also to push the very limits of your Pikachu before evolving her." He crossed his arms. "I also asked around a week ago and found out about your studies with the monks. I must say, when you set your mind on something, you spare no time, resources or effort." He laughed very loudly. "So, where is your sight pointed now? There are still three months before the league in Sinnoh."

Astra stood up to her full height and smirked. "It took years of preparations and laying low, but now I feel ready to face my pursuers." She looked Nica in the eyes and added, "All there's left for me is to help my partner to adapt to having a longer tail. Once she learns how to use 'Iron Tail' defensively, we'll crush even the worst of them."

Nica grinned. All that time, her trainer often showed a lack of confidence when facing elite criminals or the Elite Four. She was a trainer who knew when victory was out of their reach. However, Astra's attitude changed as she sensed her trainer's confidence, which was stronger than ever before.

"If that's the case, it is time for a farewell. I must say, I will miss seeing your face each week at the opposite side of my arena. Oh, and if you want to fly back on your befriended Articuno, visit Noland's Battle Factory."

"Noland? Why?" Astra asked.

"You took so much time rechallenging me, and Articuno needed a place to hide. It appears that it started bonding with Noland over the past few months.

Nica rolled her eyes. When she thought about it, she and her trainer were so busy with training that they left the legendary pokemon to its own devices. _I suppose it's a good thing. It's never bad to have more friends._

Astra placed Nica on the floor and pointed towards the exit. "Let's go. Our team is stronger than ever, and nothing will stop us now." The electric crystal on her Z-move ring started shining for a moment, which ended up unnoticed by the excited trainer.

Nica punched the air with an uppercut, shouting Nothing will stop us now!

* * *

Nica ran through the flames inside a burning building, rescuing whoever she could while her trainer and the rest of the team helped elsewhere. Starmie played the most important role in keeping the flames from spreading to the lower floors.

With her bigger size, stronger limbs and more flexible tail, she didn't have too much of a problem with carrying a scared pokemon or a grown up human if necessary. Her hardened body proved to be tough enough to ignore the fire while 'Iron Tail' allowed her to keep the bigger, heavier creature raised above the floor. No matter how hard she would land when jumping from the windows of a tall building, she would still keep those she rescued above her head as long as she had enough power to maintain her 'Iron Tail.'

Upon hearing screams for help, she ran into a kitchen with a family surrounded by spreading fire, who were filling glasses with water before throwing the water at the fire, a desperate yet fruitless effort.

Using her electricity, Nica sent a 'Thunderbolt' to make a passage hole in a few walls. This way, she shouted, gesturing with her paws for the humans to follow her. Her ears perked up upon hearing a noise of cracking. She turned around and the pupils in her eyes shrank. Several wooden shelves stuffed with clothing covered by flames fell through the unstable ceiling. Overwhelmed by panic, she took too long before jumping to their rescue. Both mother and father pushed the child away before ending up under the heavy weight and fire.

* * *

Sirens filled the area, coming from fire trucks, ambulances, and police cars.

Nica observed one ambulance leaving before sitting and covering her head, her ears drooped. Her legs sank in the water flowing in to the sewers.

"What're you thinking about?" Astra asked, approaching slowly from behind. "Are you still blaming yourself for what happened?"

Nica ignored her trainer as a stream of tears fell down her cheeks.

"You did your best and saved many lives. The daughter, Milenda, outside of a few burns she's fine. The mother will survive as well… despite her… injuries."

 _And the father?_ Nica thought, not needing to hear the answer as she already knew the truth.

Upon feeling the hand of her trainer on her shoulder, she slapped the hand away with her tail and made a 180° turn, now glaring at her trainer in anger. Her breathing fast. She pointed at Astra and shouted, You told me I'm ready to face any challenge, that I was at my best, so why? Why didn't I react fast enough to save him?! Her trainer stared back at her in shock, taking several seconds before presenting a notepad and pen to her before stepping backward.

Nica grabbed the notepad and pen, writing in haste as her writing became blurry and messy. She threw the notepad at her trainer and shouted, You told me I deserved my evolution, but I didn't. Why didn't you train me harder?

Astra took a moment to read before starting back in shock, her mouth agape. "Are you insane? I put you through the hardest and most painful training I could. Every fight and challenge pushed you to your limits." She knelt, looking at Nica in terror. "You struggled more than any other member of the team, maybe even more than any pokemon under any trainer's guidance. If I trained you even harder, it would have put your life in danger."

Nica frowned and turned around.

"You have become very powerful and extremely skilled, capable of defeating legendary pokemon. There's probably no fight you can't win now. Even if you failed once, you still did everything you could," Astra said, spreading her arms in attempt to embrace her.

Nica leaped to the side and shook her head. Power, winning... I don't care about that anymore. She looked at her trainer with watering eyes, feeling her throat become dry. I failed. I had power and speed, I could have smashed those falling shelves away if I reacted half a second faster. You thought I became skilled enough to deserve this power, but... She turned around and sighed. Her trainer did everything she could, but it wasn't enough. She needed to push herself even harder, only then would she never fail again.

* * *

Luna approached the shining star indicating a nightmare, turning it into a door with her magic. Stepping inside, she entered a familiar dream. Her attention focused upon a badly wounded creature lying in a hospital bed, covered in bandages with oxygen mask placed on its mouth. The device next to the bed showed heartbeat and other data, with a few cables attached to the injured critter.

"That's odd… wasn't she yellow before? Why is she bigger and so different?" Luna asked herself before focusing on a spell. A transparent Raichu was pulled from the wounded critter, and than its transparent body regained full color.

"Greetings, Nica."

The critter looked back at her in confusion, and next at the Raichu in the hospital bed. "W-what's going on? Who are you?" She took a step forward, carefully examining her features. "You look… like Twilight… but bigger and with a different color? What's up with your mane? It keeps moving."

Luna knelt, lowering herself to the large critter before holding a forehoof on her own chest. "My name is Luna, and it is my responsibility to protect my subjects from nightmares. I came to aid you in time of need."

"Nightmare?" Nica asked before looking at the ongoing events in the background. No doubt some time passed as the nearly-dying Raichu recovered enough to escape from the Pokemon Center by the window, running towards the nearby mountain to continue her training.

"With the help of my magic, you became aware of your own dream. You can now spectate instead of experiencing it," Luna explained.

Nica nodded, watching herself using 'Thunderbolt' on a wall of stones, forcing a bunch of small pebbles to rain on the ground. With a quick jump and swift movement of her tail, the Raichu turned several pebbles into dust and used 'Thunderbolt' on all the stones she missed. Despite her efforts, more than half of the falling stones hit the ground unharmed. The time passed quickly as she repeated her training over and over, her legs trembling from exhaustion as she struggled to stand.

Despite heavy injuries still present on her body, the dream-Nica used 'Thunderbolt' to cut a large boulder from the stone wall. Using 'Volt Tackle' she smashed the boulder, only to hit the hard ground while screaming in pain. Despite the injury, she kept standing up, using whatever stamina she had left before collapsing. With another boulder falling down, she used 'Volt Tackle' once again, only for the aura of electricity to vanish mid-way. Her body ended up smashed into the ground with the boulder pressing against her. The earth trembled under the impact.

With the leftovers of her power, dream-Nica pushed the large stone to the side with 'Iron Tail', only to lose consciousness as drops of blood started falling from the side of her mouth. The next scene took place in hospital bed once more with Nurse Joy doing her best to keep her alive.

"Why, why were you pushing yourself to near-death? Wasn't the training that your trainer put you through painful enough?" Luna asked, looking at her with pity. "Is your desire for power this strong?"

Nica's ears drooped. "It's not about the power. I just…" She looked to the side. "It's my fear of failure…"

"Fear of failure?" Luna asked while observing the following events. The dream-Nica kept sneaking away from her trainer to train herself, even fighting against her own team members who tried to stop her. Luna rounded the real Nica and raised her head, now looking into her oval eyes. "Can you tell me more?"

"When I evolved into Raichu, my trainer assured me that I was skilled enough to face every challenge, yet because I didn't act fast enough, I failed to safe the life of a father." Nica's eyes started watering. "Since that day, I learned that I need to be even more skilled to properly use my powers. I stopped caring about winning or growing stronger, all I wanted was to never fail ever again."

Luna nodded before looking at the scene before them, listening with full attention.

"Nica… I just… I want to make a deal," Astra said with desperation in her voice as she was sitting next to her injured partner. Despite forcing a fake smile and composed attitude, there were signs of desperation and insanity visible on her face.

Dream-Nica looked back at her, staring curiously while unable to move due to numerous bandages.

"I believed you had the potential and will to become the strongest and most skilled, so I challenged your resolve whenever possible. I wanted to teach you how to win fights without relying on the power of evolution, so when you finally evolved you would overcome even the strongest adversaries. When I shared my ideology with you, I had no idea you would put my words so deep into your innocent heart."

Astra's eyes watered. "Because of my training and what I've said, you decided to train yourself to near-death and proved to me that I can't stop you no matter what I do. I can't lock you away—my pokeball won't hold you, and no amount of sweets or pleading changed your mind." She sighed. "So instead of trying to stop you, I decided to support you." She stood from her chair and raised Raichu's head gently, looking her deep in the eyes. "In return, allow me to accompany you. I'll use all of my medical knowledge to keep you alive and escort you to the Pokemon Center." Her eyes started to produce tears at a faster rate. "Please, I beg you! I know I bottle my emotions all the time, rarely showing them, even in a hard battle, but I really care about you and the team. After all we went through together, I would never forgive myself… if you… please…" Astra's voice broke and wavered.

The answer to Astra's request became apparent in the following days. The whole team formed a large circle as their trainer Astra commanded to specific team members to attack another, while ordering what defensive maneuver the targeted pokemon need to perform. Occasionally Astra commanded another pokemon to defend their team member, trying to improve their cooperation and prepare them to defend one another from danger.

When the team felt too tired to continue, dream-Nica still had stamina to keep going. Together with Astra, she approached the side of a mountain to start her brutal training.

Just like before she pushed herself too hard as Astra took her to the Pokemon Center, using knowledge acquired under the tan Nurse Joy to provide first aid if necessary. Despite being tired, Blissey shared some of her vitality with the unconscious pokemon on the way.

"You want to know something interesting?" Astra asked in a saddened tone as she talked to her partner who was once again perched on the hospital bed. The moment dream-Nica looked back at her with a satisfied smile, she said, "Both pokemon and humans possess a power that keeps us alive, which is why the more we get hurt, the tougher we become. However… if a pokemon or human is pushed over their limits, exhausting every bit of their stamina and life energy, our bodies become vulnerable." Astra looked at the ceiling and continued, "Bleeding is a rare sight, as no pokemon dares to fight or train to this point, knowing their life would be on the line." She stroked Nica's cheek. "But this risk is what you choose for yourself. I won't leave your side. I'll keep you alive no matter what." The Z-ring flashed again for a moment.

Luna looked away from the scene and embraced the real Nica with her wing, pressing her cheek against her fur. "Is training and fighting really part of your species' nature?"

"I think so. Becoming stronger was my desire from my youth, and I found fulfillment under Astra's guidance. Most pokemon I met shared such desire, with some exceptions of course. But, when I started changing little by little, so did my priorities. After I evolved into Raichu, I was more interested in protecting others and helping my trainer accomplish her goals." She lowered her head and whimpered. "After I had an opportunity to save another life and failed, however, I no longer desired to become stronger just for the sake of being stronger, nor was I interested in winning battles. Making sure that I'd be useful and never fail when it mattered became my motivation for pushing myself… more than I should."

Luna chuckled. "Such an irony. You live among species who want to improve themselves, yet you ended up as one of the most powerful among them not because you wanted power, but because you had a different and selfless motivation. Is the desire to be useful and fear of failure still driving you forward?"

"It is," Nica responded with a saddened tone. "I may be away from home, but my goals haven't changed. Ponies showed me so much kindness and affection. I wish nothing more than to be useful to them, and I fear of failing them."

"Do you miss home?" Luna asked.

"Not really."

Luna's eyes widened as she asked with shock being clear in her voice, "Why? Why would you not miss your home and friends?" She withdrew her wing and looked at the pokemon in confusion.

Nica shrugged. "I'm not sure. Maybe because my memories haven't fully recovered yet, or maybe because I know that my trainer would want me to help others as much as I can. By being useful to ponies, I realize her ambitions, despite our distance."

Luna chuckled. "That's an interesting way of thinking."

The princess and Nica kept watching the events before them unfold as something new happened. After two months of near-death experiences, Nica's attack power… decreased. 'Thunderbolt,' 'Volt Tackle,' 'Iron Tail' and 'Focus Blast' became weaker, which seemed odd. Shouldn't training make a pokemon stronger? In return, however, Nica's durability and stamina increased to extreme level.

According to Astra's theory, Nica using every bit of her stamina and life-energy over and over forced her body to make a desperate countermeasure. By weakening her attack and special attack, it greatly increased her survivability.

With this development, Astra and Nica came to an agreement that an update to their fighting style was necessary.

Nica weakened the force behind her attacks, and instead started using them more often, creating combos on the offensive. Whether it was to combine 'Volt Tackle' with 'Iron Tail' or to use 'Iron Tail' for defense and quickly counter with 'Thunderbolt,' her fighting style became more defensive and flexible.

In terms of attack power, Nica was now slightly weaker than she was as a Pikachu, yet her superior stamina let her use attack moves in greater numbers without getting tired, more than making up for her new weakness. In a sense, her new weakness turned into a great strength.

Two weeks before the Sinnoh League, Astra and Nica went toward the league grounds to participate in preliminary rounds, only to be ambushed by the invisible hitman called 'Phantom.'

Nica's 'Iron Tail' intercepted each pokemon or weapon attack directed at her trainer or team members, be it slamming aside 'Shadow Ball' or grabbing and throwing back paralyzing grenades. Using her ability to sense Phantom's aura, she struck against the invisible assassin while destroying his camouflaging equipment. The team of ghost pokemon who defeated Astra's team before ended up quickly and easily overwhelmed.

"Wow…" Luna said, her mouth agape. "Never in my life have I seen such a display of speed and reflexes. You were an incredible bodyguard."

The real Nica chuckled, giving the princess a patient smile. "I'm shocked myself. A year ago, back when I was a Pikachu, we tried to prevent this elite hitman from capturing Moltres. He and his team defeated us in a one-sided battle. I can't believe how much the tables have turned. Also, it seems that I learned how to use some sort of barrier and used it to protect my team from special attacks. I'll test it out as soon as I can."

"I suppose after fighting three mighty giants over and over for months, changing into a much more powerful form, and even training yourself to near-death would be enough to turn the tables," Luna commented.

"My team improved as well. Speaking of improving..." Nica stood up, walked forward and turned around, now staring up at the princess eye-to-eye. "Would you be interested in lessons of self-defense?"

"W-what?" Luna stood up and raised her foreleg defensively. "Self-defense?"

Nica nodded before pointing at Luna accusingly, her eyes narrowed. "From all the stories I heard, you and your sister are the most powerful ponies in Equestria, yet despite all this power, you never do anything when the danger arises, or you fail."

"Excuse me?" Luna said, offended. She stomped. "Watch your tone. You may not be my subject, but I won't take such accusations lightly."

"Even if those accusations are the truth?" Nica placed her forepaws on her hips and said, "Princess Twilight and her friends saved you from being Nightmare Moon and reunited you with your sister. You must feel grateful for all they did for you."

"Of course I'm grateful. Twilight Sparkle is my dear friend, and I respect Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash for their bravery and heroic deeds."

"If that's the case, why don't you repay them? Why don't you protect them from danger? Why don't you fight by their side?" Nica asked, her tone sharp and filled with disappointment. "You are more powerful than Twilight, and her power is already far greater than the power of a legendary pokemon like Articuno or Regirock. Was there a single time you protected your subjects when Equestria was in danger with that magic of yours?"

"Of course I have…" Luna said with an annoyed frown. "Tantabus for example. I fought valiantly in the dream realm to stop it."

"What's Tantabus?" Nica asked.

"A creature I created to punish myself in my dreams, but it went out of control and grew in power. It became large and strong enough to escape to the real world, but I…" Luna corrected, "I mean we… stopped it."

Nica narrowed her eyes and shot the princess a judgemental glare. "So, in other words, it was a creature of your own creation, and by saying 'we,' that must mean that you had help. Please, be honest. Did Twilight and her friends assist you in this fight?"

"Yes, they did," Luna said with a nod. "I was too focused on maintaining a collective dream to fight, so the ponies of Ponyville used their imagination to fight Tantabus. In the end, Twilight and her friends convinced me to forgive myself for my past mistakes, and when I overcame my guilt, my creation returned to me and was no longer a threat."

"So, you stopped a threat you created, and your subjects did most of the fighting. Once again, Twilight and her friends helped you while you never returned their kindness by helping them whenever they faced great dangers." Nica turned around, showing her back to Luna. "I'm sorry, Princess, but if I was in your place, I wouldn't be able to sleep well until I repaid my saviors' and defended them with my live."

Luna opened her mouth to respond, but closed it immediately after. She still felt offended by Nica's accusations, but the more she thought about them, the harder it came to deny them.

"What about others threats? I'm sure there were many opportunities to protect your subjects while returning the favor to your friends."

Luna took a deep breath and spoke in a calmer tone, "I was still asleep during Discord's attack, who spread chaos in Ponyville and hid the Elements. Only Twilight and her friends could turn him into stone, so there was not much I could do anyway."

"Just because only they could use the Elements doesn't mean only they could find them. In fact, being the bearers just made them main target. Searching for the Elements or distracting Discord from targeting the mares who could defeat him was the least you could have done," Nica said as her ears drooped. She turned to the princess and stared at her with saddened smile.

Luna continued, "I was willing to assist against Sombra, but my sister convinced me to let Twilight handle it by herself. She needed to prove herself capable of taking up big responsibilities in the future."

"If you were willing to take action, were you at least ready to save her if she failed?" Nica asked.

Luna remained silent as she looked to the side. As much as she didn't want to admit, she never returned Twilight's kindness. She took her friendship for granted and started relying on her and her friends to resolve every problem. Where was the honor in that?

"What about the changeling invasion? Did you face a single changeling while Twilight and her friends faced an entire army of them?" Nica asked.

Luna grit her teeth and closed her eyes. As someone who once bore the Element of Honesty, she couldn't lie to herself anymore, even if the truth hurt. Her performance in recent years whenever a threat had arisen was terrible. To make matters worse, she owed Twilight and her friends a massive debt of gratitude, one she didn't even think to repay.

Nica crossed her arms. "I believe that the more power one possesses, the more they should do to protect others. I find you and your sister's performance very disappointing." She smiled. "That's why I'm willing to train you. I can teach you how to defend yourself and others by training you the very important ancient art of… dodging…" She chuckled. "...among other things. Joking aside, after my training, you can cooperate with Twilight and her friends, protect them from danger and defend yourself from any villain who would try to capture you."  
She waved her forepaws in excitement. "And you can show your gratitude to your friends this way. It's a perfect plan."

Luna raised her head. Despite feeling as if her pride had been severely wounded, she could do little but stare into the enthusiastic oval eyes of the large critter. "I appreciate your concern and find your suggestion intriguing, but shouldn't we focus on helping you overcome your nightmares first? 'Tis my duty after all."

Nica shook her head. "My problems are unimportant. Teaching you how to defend yourself and those you care about, and how to make the best use of your power, this is way more important." She held a forepaw on her chest and added, "My problems and my well-being are insignificant when compared to those of a national ruler."

Luna was about to protest, only to end up pushed out from the dream. After finding herself in the endless space filled with stars symbolizing ponies dreams, she came to a single conclusion, someone awoke Nica from her slumber.

She kept staring into endless space for a few seconds while considering Nica's words. It was clear to her that this brave little creature—driven by guilt and fear of failure—was carrying a heavy burden of self-inflicted responsibility. "I may not have known her for long, but dreams and memories don't lie. She shares her trainer's beliefs and stands strong by them, ready to train herself to critical condition and put herself in danger for the sake of others." She lowered her head and rubbed her foreleg. Her ears drooped. "I sympathise with her beliefs and can't deny Nica's words. Twilight and her friends showed me friendship, helped me in times of need and did Equestria a great favor many times. What kind of princess and friend I am if I can't do anything in return?" She stomped and narrowed her eyes. "If Twilight and her friends will once again fight for the sake of Equestria, I shall fight by their side."


	46. Ch22 - Rise of the Talktive One

**Little Lost Raichu**

 **Chapter 22**  
 **-**

 **Rise of the Talkative One**

* * *

"Hey, wake up already! We're here!"

Nica stretched her limbs and yawned, finding herself perched on Quibble's back. The landscape filled with trees, hills, and rocky formations was replaced with endless sand. She sat up and peeked from behind her ride's neck, seeing a town filled with square rocky buildings, tents, and one large pyramid in the background. Numerous shopping stands were present at the main entrance. _It's… so hot…_ She wiped a few drops of sweat from her forehead, feeling the hot air in her lungs and rays of the sun warming her from above. _Cold snowy mountains… love-em… Hot deserts… not so much._

She glanced to her right at the focused and firm face of Daring Do, though most of it was hidden behind her glasses and large hat, while the violet cape covered most of her body. Nica peeked into her own shoulder-bag, only to be met with the pleading eyes of the tired rat who was supported against a bottle of water. "Are you thirsty?" she asked, catching Patrick's full attention. He squeaked and nodded energetically.

She pulled the bottle out and opened it, dripping a bit of water into the bottle cap before holding it on the bronze edge of her paw in front of the rat, who licked the fresh water eagerly. After ensuring that her little friend was refreshed, she glanced at the bottle and licked her lips, her throat dry. After taking three gulps, she wiped her mouth and sighed in satisfaction.

Using her tail, she picked up another bottle and presented it in front of Daring Do.

"Don't mind if I do," Daring said, accepting the gift.

Nica presented another bottle to Quibble who pushed it aside.

"Maybe later. Priorities first." He unlocked his saddlebag and peeked inside, only to groan. "Ponyfeathers, I forgot my newspaper. Nevermind, I can do without them," he muttered. He looked around over the marked area, and next approached an old stallion.

Nica glanced at the wrinkles on the pony's forehead and neck. He had a red two-layered mane and beard, and wore a headband with a small bronze jacket. _His legs… so thin…_ Her ears drooped as she now looked at the tall pony in growing sadness, wishing for nothing but to buy him a large hay sandwich and a big stack of sweets. _Poor guy._

"Excuse me, Mr… May I take a bit of your time?" Quibble asked.

"Y-yes? How can I help you?"

"I'm a fan of a pony named Daring Do and her adventures. After I read an article about her causing damage in this area, I could hardly believe it and decided to come here to learn the truth." He held forehoof on his chest. "I came a long way and I would be very grateful for information about her." He glanced at the damaged stand and next picked a few bits form his saddlebag, holding them in front of the old pony. "Of course, I'm willing to compensate you for your time."

The stallion stared at the bits and sighed before taking them into his pocket. "That's very thoughtful of you. Of course, I would answer your questions anyway, but my business took a heavy hit not long ago," he spoke in calm voice before narrowing his eyes. "What you learn from me will possibly destroy the image of your idol. Are you still willing to listen?"

"Of course."

The elderly pony stepped to the side and pointed at his stand: A damaged wagon with one broken wheel, several planks covering a hole, an old damaged umbrella, and some sort of box supporting the part of the wagon with no wheels. It didn't support it for long as the stand fell apart, tipping over two baskets filled with apples. "Your _idol_ destroyed my apple cart." He pointed at the rubble in distance and added, "And our priceless statue!"

Not wasting a moment, Nica jumped from Quibble and ran towards the apples, gathering them together from the dusty ground with her paws and tail, putting them into the baskets. She glanced at the damaged cart and rubbed back of her neck. _I have no clue how I am supposed to fix that. Having Master Gabby around would be really helpful right now._

"Thank you, little one," the old pony said, patting her on the head. She returned the gesture with a warm smile and nuzzled his foreleg.

"Indeed, Daring Do is a menace who destroys everything she touches."

Nica, Quibble and the disguised Daring glanced towards the source of voice, now seeing a greyish-brown stallion with a red coat covering most of his features. A white scarf was present on his neck while a grey beard covered most of his face.

Quibble took a few steps forward, taking a closer look. "You… you can't be serious."

"Oh, but I am. Daring Do is–"

"That's not what I meant!" Quibble interrupted before approaching the somewhat depressed-looking Daring Do. He pointed at the hooded figure and whispered, "Please tell me you recognize this pony."

"Of course I do," Daring said, bringing smile to Quibble's face. "It's one of the worried citizens I hurt with my reckless actions."

Quibble's jaw dropped as he stared at his idol in disbelief. "Oh come on!" He facehooved. "Fineee… I'll play by your stupid rules on this stupid adventure." He turned around and forced a smile. "So… suspiciously-clothed gentlepony, what can you tell me about Daring Do?" He raised a forehoof up to his forehead in a dramatic pose. "As hurtful it is for me to listen how my idol did such horrible deeds, I can't avert my eyes from the truth."

Nica approached the coated stallion, sensing a large mix of auras. One in particular seemed to be malice, plenty of it. She glared up at him with a soul-piercing stare.

"I feel sorry for you, idolising such a terrible pony, but the facts are undeniable." He gestured over the town, pointing at many leftovers of damage while ponies nodded to his words in agreement. "Daring Do ruined the lives and businesses of many hardworking ponies, not caring for their well-being, and the worst of all…" he paused as Nica's face was but centimeters away from his muzzle, looking at him with judging stare. "Can you stop staring at me you large rat thingy," he shouted, stomping in front of Nica who leaped back, performing a backflip. "I mean… would you kindly stop staring at me while I'm speaking?"

"Nica, please stop bothering the nice gentlepony. He's providing us with so much truthful information," Quibble said with a grin.

"I… I need to collect my thoughts," said the disguised Daring Do before walking away with a lowered head.

Nica looked at the disguised heroine in sadness, only to be pushed behind the wall of a nearby house by Quibble, his face serious and an aura filled with anger.

"I have an important mission for you, one that can save Daring Do's reputation and restore her adventurous spirit," Quibble said, picking up a small camera from his saddlebag and pushing it into Nica's embrace. "That pony we just met is one of Daring Do's recurring enemies, and by the rules of Daring Do adventures, no matter how poor, disguises always work."

"And you want me to spy on him?"

"You catch on quickly," Quibble said with a satisfied smile. "Do you know how to use a camera?" Nica nodded. "Of course you would. All it takes is to press of one button, after all. What about stealth, are you good at that?"

"I… think… According to my memories, I was sometimes sent to spy on criminals alongside my Gligar companion, but I was a Pikachu back then. I'm not sure if being a bigger Raichu will make it easy on me."

Quibble shook his forehoof dismissively. "Don't worry, he's a Daring Do villain and we're on a Daring Do adventure. By the rules that keep repeating themselves in her books, Dr. Caballeron is too stupid and self-absorbed to spot you." He pointed at the camera. "Just take photos of anything that we can use as evidence against him. In the meanwhile, I'll tell Daring Do what's going on."

Nica saluted. "Consider it done."

"Great. Once you get the proof, meet me at the local inn. I will wait for you in the lobby."

* * *

Quibble peeked from behind the building, his eyes on a hooded stallion who seemed to be performing some sort of speech in front of a crowd. "Now's your chance, go for it." He watched as the long-tailed critter ran towards a nearby building and jumped onto the roof. He narrowed his eyes and walked towards the desert, approaching a mare in the distance. Once close enough, he placed his forehoof on Daring's shoulder, who kept staring at the sand in silence.

"You were right."

"Huh?" Quibble blinked in confusion as his heroine turned around and was now stared him in the eyes.

"Compensating those ponies for the damage I did is something I should consider first. Instead, I tried to quit, running away from my responsibilities like a coward," Daring said in a saddened tone.

Quibble looked to the side. "Listen… as much as I want to let you have such important character development and stuff, I think first you should know something important."

"Important? I'm all ears."

Quibble nodded before stomping, his hoof sinking deeply into the sand. "Yes, important, like, for example, the fact that this hooded pony is Dr. Caballeron!"

"Dr. Caballeron? Really?" Daring asked.

Quibble groaned. "Seriously? You have faced him over and over and over again, and you still couldn't recognize him under that poor disguise? For crying out loud, I've met the guy only once and I can already tell it was him!" He held forehoof on his forehead and added, "You're hopeless."

Daring Do blushed strong red and lowered her hat to hide it. "Fine… I admit, I'm not the most perceptive pony."

"Well, you were more perceptive in in your first series before you decided to push it all aside for the sake of thrills," Quible said in annoyance. "I mean, you're exploring dangerous temples! Don't you think paying attention to small details is important? The number of traps you started activating grew quite a lot on your third–" He paused, and his attention shifted to two ponies in the distance. He raised a forehoof, holding it to protect his eyes from the harsh sun. "Is that… Rainbow Dash?"

Daring Do turned around in an instant, taking a moment to stare at the distance before nodding. "It is her! But what is she doing here? And who's her companion?"

Both ponies looked up, watching as the pegasus descended in their direction. They raised their forelegs defensively, protecting their eyes from spreading sand due to Dash's hard landing.

The pink pony jumped from pegasus's back a moment later.

"Rainbow Dash, what are you doing here?" Quibble asked.

"That's my line," Daring interrupted as she jumped ahead of Quibble. "Rainbow Dash, why are you here? It can't be just a coincidence."

"Hey, Daring Do, it's great to see you again! We read about…" Dash looked away form the disguised mare and asked, "Quibble? What are you doing here?"

"I asked first."

Dash puffed his chest and said, "I'm here to recover Daring Do's reputation so she won't quit adventuring, obviously."

"And I'm here to help in anyway I can!" Pinkie said with a cheerful smile. "The name's Pinkie Pie, by the way. Hello, Daring Do, nice meeting you." She shook Daring's forehoof energetically, causing her hat to fall off.

"Same here. When I heard that she was quitting, I decided to push aside everything and help any way I could. Seems like I beat you to it," Quibble said with a smirk.

"Really? I didn't think you had it in you," Dash said.

"I was hesitant at first, but after I hired a competent bodyguard, I felt confident enough to face any danger that this scenario would involve." He approached Rainbow Dash and poked her chest. "Good to have a fellow fan and national heroine on board. Now that the dream team is together, nothing will stop us."

Their reunion was interrupted upon hearing a loud laugh.

Daring Do took a moment to calm down and next wiped tears of joy form her eyes. "Wow—I mean, _wow_ —I have never felt so happy to have loyal fans like you two. It's touching." She forced a serious stare. "But no telling that I was acting sappy to anyone, got it?"

"Sure thing," Dash said before flapping her wings in excitement. "So, are you both here to convince the ponies living here how awesome Daring Do really is?"

"Can we help in any way?" Pinkie asked.

Quibble shook his forehoof. "No need. I already have it covered. As we speak, my bodyguard is spying on Dr. Caballeron, gathering evidence that we can use to put down his – rather clever plan for his standards – to ruin Daring Do's reputation."

"Speaking of a bodyguard, who are they?" Dash asked, now staring curiously.

"A Raichu named Nica," Qubble said.

Dash's eyes became wide. "Did you say a Raichu named Nica?"

"Yes. After I read about how she took down the mob by herself, I knew she was perfect for the job," Quibble said.

Dash's eye twitched.

"I must admit, even I would be afraid to attack the mob in Manehattan. She must be really something," Daring Do complemented.

Rainbow Dash's mouth was agape as she stared at Daring Do in disbelief.

"Oh, so Nica is here? How cool is that?" Pinkie said before looking at her friend. "You hear that, Dashie? You can finally meet her after all this time! Ummm… Dash, are you feeling okay?"

"Okay?" Dash smiled cheerfully. "Am I okay?" She glared in rage. "Of course I'm okay." Her eye twitched. "I have been trying to meet that Raichu for the past two weeks." She flew up and spread her limbs. "Finally! After all this time I get to meet her!"

"What about helping Daring Do?" Pinkie asked.

"It can wait…" Dash gasped in terror. "I can't believe I just said that! Daring, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean that your reputation isn't important. It's just that this Raichu I heard about sounds so awesome… ugh…"

Daring Do whispered to Pinkie, "Is she always acting like that?"

"Not really. She acts like that only when meeting ponies she admires. You should've seen how she reacted to the Wonderbolts."

* * *

Nica walked on four legs with a lot of struggle as sweat fell down her forehead and cheeks, yet her head was raised in pride. The camera was safe in her shoulder-bag while Mr. Patrick was sitting on her shoulder. A large bag twice Dr. Caballeron's size was wrapped by her tail as she pulled it, leaving a trail on the ground. While following the bad pony, she discovered that by sensing his aura, she could just follow him out of sight at all times. It didn't take long before the bad pony led her to his hideout, say his plan out loud to his henchmen and leave more stolen goods hidden in some sort of abandoned destroyed house behind desks under the floor.

The camera proved easy to use. Her trainer from time to time asked her to do various tasks, and lucky, taking a group picture was one of them.

She stopped and sat, breathing heavily before wiping sweat from her forehead. Mr. Patrick licked her cheek and squeaked sadly at her.

"Can I help you?"

Nica and the rat looked at the earth pony, who stared at them in pity.

"That bag is four, or maybe even five times your size. I can't just watch you struggle so much."

Nica smiled warmly. "My paws hurt a little, so I'll gladly accept your help." She looked around. "Do you know where the inn is, by any chance?"

"This way." The earth pony pointed at nearby building, which was more or less a hundred steps away. As he pressed his head against the large bag, he asked, "It sure is heavy. What's inside?

"To be honest, I'm not sure," Nica said before pushing herself to a standing position, pulling the large bag despite her tired paws. "My boss told me that the pony wearing the red hood is trying to ruin Daring Do's reputation, and asked me to spy on him and get evidence against him."

"You mean, the one who has been giving speeches on how Daring Do ruined the town?"

"That's the one." Nica answered. "I took some pictures of how he was stealing and transporting some green shining stuff. I also overheard him saying to his workers how he would get out of the town with glowpaz and pin the blame on Daring Do."

The earth pony stopped and started at the bag in shock. "You… you don't mean that inside this bag is…"

"It is. He hid all the stolen goods under the floor in some damaged building, so I snuck in when he was away and took it. Now I'm trying to deliver the pictures and this bag to Quibble as evidence so he can clear Daring Do's name."

The earth pony quickly peeked inside the bag before gasping. "I… I'll be right back."

Nica rounded the bag and gave the escaping pony a confused glance. She shrugged and opened the door of the inn before pushing the bag inside.

"Let us help."

Nica heard an unfamiliar voice, and the bag suddenly felt lighter. A pony or three most likely pulled from the other side. With the bag in the middle of the inn, she rounded it and politely bowed her head. "Thank you."

"You're wel–" The blue pegasus paused and started to stare intensely.

"Oh, hello Nica! Nice to see you again!" Pinkie said as she started to bounce in place.

"So, how did the spying go? Got any dirt on Caballeron?" Daring Do asked while standing next to Pinkie.

"How did your mission go? Tell me everything," Quibble asked while perched on a sofa, his face firm and devoid of emotions.

Nica puffed her chest and poked it. "I got pictures of the hooded pony stealing some green stuff, and next took the stolen goods from his hideout." She poked the bag next to herself. "I brought them all here." Nica's proud smile vanished as her attention shifted towards the pegasus who now stared at her with a toothy smile and wide eyes while an aura of excitement grew in strength at an alarming speed. She took a step back and her ears drooped. "W-why are you staring at me like that?"

Out of reflex, Nica jumped to the side, just in time to avoid being grabbed. The pegasus didn't give up though, making a sharp turn and capturing her between her hooves.

"So you're Nica, that Raichu that Twilight told me about. I've heard _so_ much about you. You have _no_ idea how many times I tried to meet you."

Nica grit her teeth upon being squeezed in a strong hug, only to be released a moment later as the pegasus flew in circles, making ten rounds in only three seconds.

"The name's Rainbow Dash by the way. I'm sure you've heard a lot about me as well, saving Equestria, being a Wonderbolt and stuff." Dash hovered above the ground and punched air. "I've heard that you've got crazy cool powers, can cut stuff with your tail, ran into a burning building to save lives, beat the mob into submission in the same day, and now you're here clearing Daring Do's name. That's beyond awesome!"

"O- _kay_..." Nica said, her ears still dropped as she started walking backward on her two feet. While normally she enjoyed words of praise for job well done, in this case she felt different. Something about this pegasus… made her feel uncomfortable. "Actually… neither Twilight nor Starlight said a word about you. I heard about you mostly from Rarity."

"Only from Rarity? Seriously?" Dash said, her excitement replaced with disappointment.

Nica nodded. "She told me you were always the first one to rush into danger, and while you have matured a lot, you're still rough on the edges whenever something annoys you."

Dash crossed her forearms and frowned. "Rough on the edges… I'll remember that." Her mood improved in an instant as she started flying around the critter, examining her features. "You don't look intimidating. Fat belly, small paws and legs." She poked her ears. "Your ears and tail look pretty cool though, especially the part shaped like lightning." As Mr. Patrick started hissing at her, she added, "Your rat friend on your shoulder cramps your style, though. Not cool enough." Dash yelped upon being bitten on the nose by the rat. "Fine fine, you're cool too."

Nica withdrew her tail from Dash's hooves and smiled awkwardly.

"Calm down Dash. Give her some space," Daring Do said.

"Fine…" Dash said as she landed, her ears and wings drooped.

The innkeeper approached the bag. Necklaces with pearls and green gems adorned her neck aside other jewelry, glasses were present on her face and a fancy violet dress covered most of her body. "Is this… what I think it is?" She opened the bag and her mouth opened agape.

Quibble approached Nica and exposed his forehoof. "Camera, please."

Nica opened her shoulder-bag and did as she was told, now seeing a wide grin and sensing an odd aura. Her boss was planning something, and it wasn't going to be anything pleasant.

The door into the inn shot open as angered crowd stepped inside, each pony armed with a random weapon, from something as simple as a frying pan to a sharp and intimidating scimitar. The tallest stallion stepped ahead of the group and pointed at the bag. "Where's the thief who _dared_ to steal our gifts?" He stomped, and his eyes narrowed.

Quibble chuckled and next shot Daring Do a sassy smile. "I hope you don't mind that, today, I will be the one writing the scenario for your newest book."

* * *

Breaking the spirit of his biggest enemy, ruining her reputation and pinning crimes on her while becoming rich, truly made that the best day of his life. At least, it was going to be after another speech—truly the best day of his life after years of trackings precious artifacts and selling them on the black market for profit. No annoying Daring Do was going to ruin his plan. With his biggest obstacle removed, only riches and victories lay ahead of him.

At least, that's what was supposed to happen.

He stood on a platform in front of a ruined statue, wondering why an angered crowd equipped with pitchforks, torches and blades were heading in his direction. Were they expecting him to point out the location of Daring Do so they could unleash their anger on her? As much as he wished to do so, Daring Do proved her survival skills again and again. Just letting her retire and get out of his way seemed to be a safer solution.

He raised his head proudly and was about to speak, only for Quibble to step ahead and give him an angered glare. He forced a smile, struggling not to glare back at the annoying pony. Some time ago, this very colt humiliated him with his criticism, complaining over and over how foolish his plans were and about his overall incompetence. Quibble's words still haunted his mind. Using his imagination, he pictured Quibble sinking into a pool of lava… something he typically reserved only whenever eyeing Daring Do.

"Here it is," he started, gesturing with his forehoof for the ponies to come closer. "The remains of your… I mean, _our_ Somnambula statue."

"Cut the act, Dr. Caballeron. No one's buying it anymore," Quibble said, now standing in front of the platform. He picked up something from his saddlebag with his mouth.

Caballeron stared curiously at the picture in the earth pony's hooves, only to bite his bottom lip.

"I got evidence of you stealing from this town and returned all of your stolen goods." Quibble gestured at the angered ponies. "Everypony already knows about your attempts to ruin Daring Do's reputation."

Caballeron's eye twitched.

Rainbow Dash stepped forward. "We told everypony how Daring Do caused all the damage, while saving the whole town."

"And they forgave me!"

Everyone looked at the pegasus wearing her signature hat standing atop of a nearby building.

Quibble pointed at the hooded pony. "But, they won't be willing to forgive you."

Caballeron grit his teeth, his blood starting to boil. He was supposed to have the best day of his life, opening the door to a bright future filled with riches and artifacts. That talkative brat, however, just had to show up and and ruin it all, and he dared to look back at him with that smirk?

In a rush of anger, he grabbed a nearby stone and threw it at Quibble's face, only for it to be intercepted by the metallic tail of a large critter. "What the?" The stone shattered into dust before his very eyes.

"You can use your tail like that? That's so cool!" Dash shouted, giving it an amazed look. The creature looked back in embarrassment.

"I don't believe I have introduced my trusty bodyguard, Nica," Quibble said as he patted the head of the Raichu, who slowly lowered her tail and started watching Caballeron's every move. "Don't let her size fool you. She's capable of fighting gangs and is a hundred times more competent than any of your stupid minions."

Caballeron groaned and started backpedalling, his eyes on Daring Do. Was the situation even salvageable? He had his loyal minions hiding behind the statue in case of an emergency, but they couldn't fight off so many ponies. Much to his surprise, the blue pegasus flew onto the platform and started digging her hoof into his chest.

"It's over Caballeron. Your plan failed a big time!"

He smirked. "Oh, but that's where you're wrong." He whistled as his four followers stepped from behind the ruins of the statue and surrounded them, and with surprisingly little effort, tied the pegasus with a rope. With a smirk, he turned towards the crowd and said, "One step forward, and you can say goodbye to this here pony."

"Taking hostages when you're cornered, like the rat you are!" Daring Do shouted, her wings spread and eyes narrowed.

Caballeron looked away form Daring Do, now staring at Quibble who just kept grinning at him. Why was he so calm and confident?

"Boss, can I stop holding back and attack?" Nica asked.

"There won't be a need for that just yet. Leave it to me," Quibble said as he walked forward, taking slow steps towards the platform.

Caballeron stepped in his way and pointed at Rainbow Dash, "I said to stay away, unless you want your friend to enter a world of hurt!"

"Don't listen to him! Kick their flanks, Daring Do!" Dash shouted, only for her mouth to be gagged.

Quibble glanced at a grey-blue bald pony with a mustache. "Hey, you."

"Me?"

"You work for money, right? How much it would cost me for you to punch your boss in the face?"

"Ummm… Ten bits… He doesn't pay us much anyway."

Caballeron blinked in confusion and next gave his subordinate an angered glare. "You wouldn't dare."

"Here's twenty bits, make the punch memorable," Quibble said as he threw small bags with bits in the pony's direction.

Caballeron raised his forehooves defensively, yet it did little as the punch sent him flying from the platform. A hoofmark was now visible on his left foreleg.

Quibble approached the other three minions and gave them a firm stare. "Now, listen guys. You all know that, in the end, Daring Do will win anyway and kick your flanks, like she did over a hundred times before." He pointed at the tied pegasus and added, "If you won't free Rainbow Dash this instant, the fate that awaits you will be worse than all your defeats combined. So, will you free her?" He pointed at Nica. "Or should I ask my bodyguard to cut your limbs one at a time?"

Nica swung her tail, cutting a nearby stone half the size of a pony in half.

The three ponies gulped and did as they were told.

"What are you doing, you fools?" Caballeron asked.

"S-sorry boss. He's… very convincing," a minion wearing sunglasses said, fear clear in his voice. He pressed his teeth against the rope before pulling it, untying Rainbow Dash as quickly as he could.

Caballeron groaned in anger before pushing himself to a standing position, now facing the angered crowd. "Now, now… let's be reasonable."

Dash looked at Quibble in disbelief, her mouth agape. "W-wow… I… I have no words..." She was about to take a step forward, only to be stopped by his hoof.

"Not so fast, Dash. I know it's a Daring Do adventure and stuff, but seriously? You just stood there in place for five seconds and let those ponies capture you?" He massaged his forehead. "I mean, come on! Aren't you the Element Bearer who helped save Equestria while always being the first to rush into danger? I know that in Daring Do stories everyone except her is incompetent, but shouldn't a hero like you at least try to fight back?"

Dash blushed. "W-well... " She shook her head. "Is this even a good time to be discussing things like that?"

"Of course it is. From now on, we're not going to follow the stupid rules of a Daring Do story, but my rules." He glanced at the closest minion. "Hey, you, pick up that bag." He glanced at minion wearing a hat. "And you, grab that rope."

Both ponies did as they were told.

"Hey, stop commanding _my_ minions!" Caballeron shouted, approaching the platform.

Quibble glanced at the bald minion and said, "Five extra bits for another punch."

Caballeron stopped and laughed nervously. "S-six bits for not punching me!"

Quibble glanced at his bodyguard. "Nica, if he moves even an inch, slap him with your tail. Hard."

Caballeron gulped, now staring at the smirking pokemon, not daring to move a single muscle.

Quibble looked back at Rainbow Dash and said, "Now we're going to do it again, and we're going to do it right." He approached and whispered into her ear.

Caballeron looked away from the long-tailed bodyguard, noticing a wide grin on Dash's face. He covered his eyes with his foreleg and his ears drooped at the noise of his minions being beaten up by the athletic pegasus in a direct combat.

Rainbow Dash stretched herself before looking proudly at the defeated ponies. "I must say, it was kind of satisfying."

Quibble chuckled. "There's no way I would allow you to be damsel in distress in the next Daring Do story."

Caballeron stomped with both of his hooves. "Ugh… You'll pay for this, Quibble Pants!" He turned around and ran, his minions not far behind him.

"Nica, do your thing," Quibble said, winking at his bodyguard.

The large critter nodded before taking off her collar and giving chase, jumping over the escaping minions before spreading her 'Thunderbolt' over them.

Feeling the electricity seizing all control of his muscles, Caballeron struggled to raise his head, staring at feet of the critter. "W-what the…"

"Did you really think I would just let you go? I have evidence that you tried to steal this town's most prized treasure, and plenty of witnesses of how you tried to pin the blame on somepony else." Quibble lowered his head to take a close look into his eyes. "You and your buddies are going to jail, Caballeron."

The crowd of ponies and Daring Do approached them from all sides.

Caballeron looked at Daring Do and next at Quibble and raised his trembling hoof. "Quibble… Pants… from now on… you're my number one enemy. Once I'm out of prison… you'll..."

"Blah, blah, blah. Spare me the revenge speech," Quibble said with a roll of his eyes. "To think at one point I thought you were one of the better developed villains from Daring Do adventures. Such a disappointment."

* * *

"I must say," Daring Do said as she approached Quibble, giving him a proud smile. "When you told me you'd handle it without my help, you weren't kidding."

"You were incredible!" Dash shouted while standing on her rear hooves and spreading her forelegs.

Quibble crossed his arms. "I wish I could say the same about you both." He gave Dash a stern glare. "I hope the whole 'damsel in distress' scenario won't repeat itself, should you and Daring Do team up again."

"Of course not! Who do you think I am?" Dash asked, her forehoof raised defensively.

Quibble ignored Rainbow Dash and turned to the adventurer. "And you, Daring Do: Why do you never lock the villains away or take them to the authorities? If you know they'll try to get doom-bringing artifacts over and over, why do you let them go?" He frowned. "Are you afraid your stories will get boring without villains to get in the way?"

Daring Do rolled her eyes. "Here we go again. Quibble is back to normal. Well, it was nice as long as it lasted."

"Oh, it's not over," Quibble said before gesturing to a tall stallion with a razor sharp blade between his teeth. The bulky grey pony's mane was a red mohawk, and on his flank was his scimitar cutie mark. "I decided to get a crew of my own and start adventuring, as well."

Daring Do blinked in confusion and then rubbed her eyes. "You what?"

"I noticed that all your adventures have predictable patterns and repeat themselves, so I thought, 'why not take advantage of it?' From now on, think of me as a rival." He fixed his hat and stared at Daring Do with a smug face. "Instead of complaining about what's lacking in your stories, I'll bring it myself."

Dash chuckled. "Okay, whatever badassery-improving drink you had, I want some."

The group laughed cheerfully.

* * *

Nica sat next to Pinkie Pie in the shadow of a nearby house, watching the exchange from the sidelines. _I wonder… If Quibble ever became a pokemon trainer, how far would he get? He seems clever enough._ She looked at Rainbow Dash, feeling uncomfortable in her presence for some reason. Unlike all of Twilight's and Starlight's friends who showed her kindness, compassion and understanding, Rainbow Dash seemed to stand out in a negative way.

Her aura of excitement and energetic nature didn't seem to be the problem, yet for some reason, whenever being near Rainbow Dash, she felt similar to her time in Trixie's company: Annoyed. But why? When she first meet Trixie, she couldn't stand her overblown ego, blinding pride, and superiority complex. Rainbow Dash, however, was acting more like an overly-enthusiastic fan, praising Daring Do, Quibble and her, so why didn't she feel comfortable in her presence?

She shook her head. With the bad guys locked away and her job done, she had plenty of time to bond with Rainbow Dash. Some quality time together would certainly help them get along.

Nica narrowed her eyes as she looked towards the window of a nearby building, seeing a flashing blue eye for a fraction of second. The hostile aura she felt vanished in an instant. _I better keep my eye on everypony from now on. I may be getting paranoid, but if there's a risk that what I felt was the being who spreads curses, I better stay on guard._


	47. Ch23 - Weakness

**Little Lost Raichu**

 **Chapter 23**  
 **-**

 **Weakness**

* * *

"Surrounded by changelings who were pretending to be us, outnumbered twenty to one, and guess what we did," Dash said while sitting at a table with a few snacks, drinks and candles decorating it.

"Kicked their flanks?" Daring Do asked.

"Nailed it," Dash said with a nod. She pushed a few donut fragments into her mouth with quick swing of her wing. "Even Fluttershy pulled her weight, tricking them into believing she was one of them, or making them trip over when she covered in fear. It was hilarious."

Quibble crossed his arms. "I get the impression that the ones that blocked you were the least experienced in combat among the swarm. Being beaten by a powerful spellcaster like Twilight or an athlete of your caliber is one thing, but being fooled and tripping over Fluttershy… that's just embarrassing."

Nica sat on a pillow, making up for her smaller size as only her head was visible above the table. Her ears perked up as she listened with full attention. While she already knew about this particular event from Thorax, learning about heroic deeds from Twilight's friend's perspective in nice company was quite appealing.

"They were total rookies," Dash said with a grin. "We beat them like flies." She spread her forelegs in excitement. "You should have seen that, Daring Do! It was epic!" She rubbed her puffed chest. "I was the one who beat the most of them, obviously. Even Twilight rapid-firing her magic beams didn't help her reach my score."

Nica narrowed her eyes. _Here it is again. Be it facing Nightmare Moon, Discord or the changelings—she sure likes to point out how great she is. Does she think of herself to be better than her friends?_

Dash picked up a glass of water, emptying half of it before slamming it at the table. She looked at Nica with a wide smile and said, "Your turn, Nica. Tell us about your amazing adventures as a mercenary." She stared with a excited, toothy smile.

Nica rubbed the back of her neck. "They weren't anything special."

"Are you kidding? Of course they were special!" Dash stood up on her rear hooves and shouted, "Everypony who wants to hear Nica's epic stories, come over! She's about to tell us her awesome adventures about being a mercenary! Lots of flank-kicking and explosions may be involved!"

Nica bit her bottom lip and her ears drooped as a few ponies who were present in the inn's lobby approached her from all sides. She gulped and smiled sheepishly.

"Come on, tell us how awesome you were!"

The pokemon felt sweat drip down her forehead, and a big blush formed on her cheeks. She didn't like bragging, and doing so in front of a crowd was even worse.

* * *

Nica's eyes sparkled and her mouth was agape as she watched all the colors of the rainbow spread across the red sky with the sun descending behind hills of sand on the horizon in the background. It was one thing listening to Dash's claims about her being the best flyer in Equestria while capable of performing a stunt called a 'Sonic Rainboom,' but seeing it with her own eyes was truly spectacular.

"Breathtaking..." she said to herself. _I must admit, after all she has achieved, her bragging is understandable._ She looked at her feet for a moment, which were slightly sinking in the loose soil. _Not to mention that desert is actually nice at this hour. No scorching sun to worry about… though I think cleaning my fur from the sand is in order._

She leaped backward and covered her face protectively, sheltering her eyes from the spreading sand. Rainbow Dash landed in front of her with too much force for her liking.

"So, what do you think?" Dash asked while rubbing her chest pridefully.

"It was incredible!" Nica shouted, energetically shaking her forepaws. "I have seen many fast-flying pokemon in my life, but none of them have reached your speed."

"Really?" Dash said with shock clear on her face. She quickly collected herself. "I mean… no surprise there. When it comes to flight and speed, I rule."

Nica rolled her eyes.

"Speaking of speed, how about a race? I want to see _your_ speed," Dash said as she approached with firm steps.

"Race?" Nica asked. She pointed at Dash and herself. "But not just between the two of us, right?"

"Of course not!" Dash shouted with a dismissive shake of her foreleg. "We can start with a no-flying rule for the first round. Trust me, it'll be lots of fun."

* * *

Being challenged to a running race in the desert with the town in the background seemed like fun at first as her little paws pounded with the hot sand, the steps she made being covered by sand under the wind. After getting first place, however, she ended up rained upon with praise… too much praise. Pinkie Pie scored the second spot, Daring Do was third, and Rainbow Dash ended up being last. Despite the praise, Nica sensed Dash's aura of jealousy. According to her memories, jealousy and wounded pride often motivated other pokemon to try harder, but could also lead to anger and hate on many occasions.

In round two, with flying being allowed, Rainbow Dash scored the first spot with little difficulty, and Pinkie Pie placed second. Despite running with all of her strength, Nica was slowly left behind by the athletic pegasus and party mare, barely keeping up with Daring Do as they shared the third spot in a draw.

 _Being able to use 'Quick Attack' would certainly even the odds, that's for sure,_ she thought to herself. _Still… how did Pinkie Pie reach such an incredible speed? It was as if she was holding back on our first race, only boosting her speed when flying was allowed. I thought I was fast, but she must be the fastest non-flying being in the world._

Despite sharing third place with Daring Do, Nica still received praise from the others, which she didn't feel she deserved.

Various competitions and challenges, as well as an overwhelming amount of praise, followed as Dash's arrogance and self-confidence started to shine. At first, the compliments simply embarrassed Nica, but it didn't take long before she became sick of hearing the words "awesome" and "cool," wishing never to hear them ever again.

Nica climbed onto her temporary bed inside the inn, perching herself on a pillow while staring at the ceiling. _Now I see why I feel so uneasy in her presence and why I can't stand her aura. Her boasting, ego, competitive nature and pride— it's so overwhelming. She reminds me of many pokemon and trainers I met, or rather the aspect of them I dislike._

She turned around and pressed her face into the pillow as she groaned in annoyance. _Still, she's a national heroine who did a lot for her country. I wouldn't mind her ego and boasting, if only she wasn't praising others so much. We spent less than half a day together, and her saying how 'amazing' I am is driving me nuts!_ Jealousy, admiration, anger and so on, so many auras of emotion kept repeating themselves. She closed her eyes and relaxed herself. _Maybe a solid rest will help clear my mind._

* * *

Despite being used to battling inside a massive open stadium filled with a cheering crowd and numerous video-cameras, Nica still found the sight breathtaking while feeling the importance of the event. Yet, the view seemed somewhat different this time around.

First, being much bigger herself, the crowd of humans no longer looked like a crowd of giants while the arena seemed much smaller. Secondly, she stood next to her trainer's leg rather than on her shoulder, no longer watching her team in action from the higher ground.

The stadium itself was rounded and simple as it was host to the preliminary rounds, with a large yellow flat field before them.

"I may have lost my first round during the Unova League, but I have trained hard ever since. I won't be stopped in the preliminary rounds! You hear?" the green-haired trainer in a kimono shouted while standing on the other side of the battlefield. "I won't ashame myself and my family with an early loss. For the sake of my pride and honor, I will win!"

Nica observed the girl and her ears drooped. The aura of determination and self-confidence she sensed was soon going to turn into disappointment and anger.

"I apologize, but this time I cannot afford to lose. All my preparations, victories, and defeats have led to this very moment!" Astra shouted with narrowed eyes, her fist clenched. "This time, I'm holding nothing back!"

Nica looked to the side, unable to observe the one-sided battle. The negative aura she sensed from defeated pokemon only made her sad. One pokemon after another… Astra's team rolled over their opposition without a single loss as the girl in the kimono was left with but one pokemon. No hidden training, no sending pokemon with type disadvantages, every move her trainer made was focused on achieving victory.

Despite being covered in bruises, Umbreon maintained his battle stance, ready for his last opponent to come so he could end the three vs. three battle.

"We… we won't go down without a fight, go Dewott!"

Nica observed the last pokemon who stood in their way of victory. Sea-blue color, two shells —one on each side—black patches on its hands and feet… though upon a closer look, it was difficult to tell if the rear legs were specialized for running or swimming. The pokemon stared back with narrowed eyes with a round red nose in between them. The middle part of its body looked more like armor. A black tail peaked out from behind.

"Dewott is my partner, and has been with me ever since I chose him as a little Oshawott for my first journey. With him by my side, this fight is not lost just yet. Now it's time for us to make our final stand, right Dewott?"

The pokemon glanced at his trainer and nodded. As a true warrior, I shall fight against the odds as long as I can stand. He turned around, picked up both of his shells as if holding two swords and challenged. Come, adversary! I shall overcome your might and emerge victorious!

Umbreon growled. I'll be the one earning victory for my mom!

"You've done enough, Umbreon. Return," Astra shouted, waiting for the black pokemon to sit next to her legs, disappointment radiating in his eyes. "Alright, Nica. You'll finish this."

Nica looked up at her trainer and smiled sheepishly. W-what?

"You have a type advantage and your opponent can't switch. Go and end this quickly," Astra said with an encouraging voice.

Nica turned toward the battlefield and walked on her rear feet. Her eyes were still on Dewott, who didn't show a single sign of fear, not even in his aura.

"It seems the battle between our partners will end this, though it doesn't help that electricity has an advantage against water," Astra commented, holding one hand on her hip.

"We may be at a disadvantage, but we're not afraid. Dewott, use 'Hydro Pump!'"

Dewott took a deep breath before unleashing a large jet of water.

Nica's ears drooped, but not out of fear. She raised her left forepaw and concentrated, using 'Light Screen' to create a barrier against special attacks. While sending power into her tail, she moved it in front of herself, using the lightning-like part as a shield, which started shining metallic-grey. The water went through the barrier with greatly weakened pressure, striking her 'Iron Tail' with but half of the original force. Nica's feet sank into the dirt as she easily held her ground against the incoming pressure.

"Perfect defense! Now, counter with 'Thunderbolt!'" Astra commanded, one hand still on her hip while another pointed at the water pokemon.

Nica looked at Dewott, who braced for the impact, his face still serious. Attack with your full might. I shall not falter.

Nica's ears were still flattened against her head as she kept staring back in pity.

"Um… Nica, what are you waiting for?" Astra asked.

Nica glanced back at her trainer with a sheepish smile. I can't… She turned back towards the weaker pokemon. I can't use electricity. It wouldn't be fair.

Dewott's serious face softened as he blinked curiously. Fair?

Nica nodded. Exactly. Not only am I more evolved than you, I also have a type advantage. I… I can't fight you with electricity. She raised her tail, holding the metallic edge in front of herself. She pointed at her opponent and shouted, I'll fight with you fair and square. No electricity!

"It seems your partner isn't listening to you, I won't let this opportunity slip away," the girl in the kimono said before pointing at the Raichu. "Dewott, use 'Swords Dance' and follow it with 'Aqua Jet!'"

Astra showed signs of worry. "Nica… this next attack will have speed and power behind it. Attack with 'Thunderbolt' while you still can."

Nica shook her head and took a fighting stance, like a samurai with a raised katana ready for an opponent to make the first move. The moment the empowered Dewott surrounded himself with water and launched himself in her direction, Nica stood on her rear leg and performed a quick spin, hitting her attacker's side with the blunt part of her tail while being pushed in the opposite direction from the recoil.

With her opponent crashing into the ground next to her, she leaped forward, attacking with 'Iron Tail.'

"Dewott, defend with 'Razor Shell' and push back!"

Dewott did as he was told, picking up his two shells, as if grabbing two swords, and starting to swing. The clash between hard shell and the metallic tail sounded like a clash between two swords and a katana. Water and sparks splashed from each strike.

Astra facepalmed. "Nica… I should have known." She sat and started stroking her Umbreon while observing the spectacle.

Go for it, sis! You don't need electricity to win this! Umbreon cheered.

The trainer on the opposite side stared at the scene, rubbing her head in confusion.

Dewott pressed on with the attack, trying to push his right shell towards Nica's belly.

Nica leaped lightly to the side, slapping the left shell out of Dewott's hand with her tail before striking him in the chest. As her opponent took a few steps backward, she swung her tail under his legs, tripping him. She swung her tail towards Dewott's head, only to stop it a centimeter in front of his nose.

Dewott stared back with wide eyes, his breathing and heartbeat hastened.

Sorry, Nica said as she wrapped her tail around her foe's hand and pulled him to a standing position, only to run towards the shell and push it in his direction. She rubbed the back of her neck as a blush appeared on her cheeks. I got caught up in the moment, are you okay?

Y-yes… He pointed at her and asked, Are you… really not going to use electricity?

I won't, Nica said, now holding a paw on her chest. I said I'll fight with you fair and square, so no electric moves.

About that… 'Iron Tail' isn't a good weapon to use against a water pokemon due to resistances and such, and you're not even a steel type. You can't use steel moves to your full potential.

Nica nodded. Exactly.

But doesn't this mean that, instead of having an advantage, you put yourself at a large disadvantage? Dewott asked.

Nica said with a cheerful smile, Pretty much. Three times the disadvantage, to be precise. Like I said, fair and square.

Dewott blinked in confusion and rubbed his cheek with his shell. A fair and square fight for you means a fight where you're at big disadvantage?

Pretty much, Nica said with a nod before taking a fighting stance. Are you ready to continue?

While I find your sense of honor to be somewhat strange, I still appreciate the kind gesture. Dewott held his hands together in front of his head before performing a respectful bow. Let's fight with honor and respect. He took a fighting stance and smiled, his face no longer as serious as before. I'm ready to fight you, milady. Let the better warrior win.

A show of respect? How could I not consider something so important! Nica held her forepaws together and bowed in respect as well, mimicking her opponents gesture. She raised her own tail as it started shining with power.

The crowd cheered for the combatants as noise sword-clashes filled the area once more. Some of the crowd who at first cheered for the water-type underdog now cheered for Nica instead.

* * *

With the preliminary rounds over, Astra was now among eight trainers with just three battles standing in between her and the Elite Four.

With a gigantic flying water monster called 'Gyarados' on the field, the best option for Astra was sending her trusty partner, having four times an advantage thanks to her electricity. After the previous fight, however, things didn't seem so simple.

"Come on, Nica! One or two 'Thunderbolts' is all we need!" Astra shouted, now standing on a tall platform high above the ground, as was the other trainer.

Nica's ears drooped as she looked upon the intimidating beast in pity. With Gyarados being both water and flying type, using electricity against it was overkill. She raised her tail and swore, I won't use electricity against you. We'll settle it without my unfair advantage.

The mighty beast stared back while hovering over the pool of water in the middle of the rocky field. You won't? But why? he asked, studying the smaller creature with narrowed eyes.

Because… Because I want to give you a fighting chance! Nica held her forepaws together and performed a respectful bow before raising her metalic tail.

The battle began and Nica's jumping ability was put to the test. She leapt over the battlefield, jumping towards and away form the massive flying best while striking it with her tail.

Gyarados answered with 'Aqua Tail.' Three times a large stone structure ended up crushed under the powerful blow, and the fourth strike easily overpowered Nica's 'Iron Tail' and slammed her into the stone.

The male trainer kept staring with a grin on his face. "I think I won't be switching my pokemon for this. I like where this is going."

Nica pushed the heavy stone aside and ran away from rubble of the crushed rocky formation, continuing to fight without care. No matter how big or intimidating her foe was, she wouldn't use electricity.

Astra massaged her forehead and next stared in silence, mouthing the words 'not again.'

"Enough playing around. Time to show my ace in the hole!" the trainer shouted. He held a round stone with a DNA helix in the center. He spun around and struck a pose as the stone shone brightly.

Nica's eyes became wide. She stared at Gyarados, who started shining gold. The Gyarados grew even bigger, his build now darker and more sturdy. Many fins grew on his body, with one large fin standing out on his back. A loud, intimidating roar filled the area. The mighty being fell into the pool of water with a loud splash, no longer able to fly over the battlefield.

Nica gulped before taking a step forward and clenching bronze patches at the end of her forepaws, her metalic tail raised high and ready.

"So, this is the mega-evolution I have heard about. It looks even more impressive than rumors indicated," Astra said before looking at her partner. "Nica, Mega Gyarados is a water/dark-type and is way more powerful. You can afford to use electricity now."

Nica shook her head. No, I refuse!

The large beast stopped his roar and looked back at her. You kept your word, fighting against my might without electricity. Are you sure you want to force even more hardship upon yourself? You already show bravery. I won't think any less of you.

I know I'm at a disadvantage, but with all my training, and as a fully evolved pokemon, using electricity would make this fight one-sided in my favor. I… I refuse to fight with that advantage, Nica shouted, her eyes narrowed and ears straightened upward.

The enraged look on Mega Gyarados softened slightly. I respect your bravery… but I also pity you. I'll make it quick.

Nica sent all the power into her tail and bent her legs, preparing for a jump. This fight isn't going to end so quickly. She leaped towards her large adversary, slamming her "Iron Tail' against his massive body before pushing herself against it, just in time to avoid the move 'Crunch,' which had tons of force behind it. Despite striking her opponent and evading most of his attacks, there was little freedom when forcing herself into close-range combat. It didn't take long before the Mega Gyarados crushed her between his massive jaws. She then felt his massive tail send her flying into the large rocky formation with even more strength than before.

Despite her injuries, she kept standing up. Her 'Iron Tail' left but scratches on the massive water-type pokemon. The battle dragged on as she evaded three powerful streams of water, only for the fourth to crush her into the stone, piercing two meters of rock as she crashed out the other side. Out of three 'Hyper Beam' attacks, one struck her 'Light Screen' and 'Iron Tail' simultaneously, breaking them both at the same time as her body accumulated more bruises.

Her legs refused to heed her call as she struggled to stand, glaring at her foe. Heavy-looking eyes, as well as numerous bruises and cuts on the trembling body of the large beast, indicated that he was at his limits as well.

Due to her legs sustaining injury during the long battle, jumping to evade an attack was out of the question. This left her with only 'Thunderbolt' to attack at long range to seal her victory. Unable to move, she stared at the charging 'Hyper Beam' before closing her eyes, refusing to use electricity to the very end while accepting defeat. She grit her teeth, only to scream in pain as she flew across the battlefield. She felt the back of her head slam into something hard before her senses and vision blacked out, leaving her unconscious among the rubble of destroyed boulder.

* * *

The moment she opened her eyes, Nica found herself in the embrace of her trainer, who stared at her in pity. There was no anger in Astra's aura, no disappointment for disobeying her, only concern and worry.

"You should know better than to try to fight a water/dark mega-evolved pokemon with only your tail. 'Iron Tail' is an essential part of your defense, but as your only offensive tool, it's not enough," Astra said, stepping outside of the stadium and heading toward the Pokemon Center. "While you managed to defeat Dewott, Mega Gyarados was just too much. However, you weakened his strongest pokemon, and in the end we still had two pokemon left after achieving our victory.

Nica smiled weakly. She expected nothing less from the rest of the team.

"Speaking of the Dewott you faced… you should glance at the lower part of the audience-stand from time to time. During that last match, I think he was out of his pokeball just to cheer for you," Astra said with a weak smile.

R-really? Nica closed her eyes and smiled cheerfully. She was certainly going to look at the audience in the next round.

* * *

Once again by her trainer's side, Nica stared at the sandstorm that covered most of the area. Astra's Starmie and the opponent's Onix were hidden from their view. Apparently, the young trainer from Kanto, after failing to get enough badges in time for the Kanto League, started traveling and decided to try his luck in Sinnoh.

While lacking a strong team and experience, the young male trainer, Lauki, somewhat made up for it with creativity. The moment Astra's Starmie was sent into the field, Onix summoned a sandstorm and hid in it while evading the water-type attacks. With 'Dig' and 'Earthquake' added into the mix, he kept on his flexible playstyle both defensively and offensively.

Starmie, use 'Calm Mind' and get ready to attack! Nica commanded as she kept looking at the moving sand. She focused on sensing the auras of both pokemon, easily tracking Onix's movements, even when underground. On your five, use 'Hydro Pump'!

The large rocky creature rocketed through the sandstorm, crashing into a nearby stone.

"Onix, No!" Lauki shouted as he withdrew his pokemon. He grit his teeth.

Nica tapped her forepaws together, feeling a surge of guilt. While her trainer asked her to provide support, was it fair for her to do so against a weaker opponent? She knew that it helped cover for Astra's shortcomings when it came to improvisation and creativity, but she still felt somewhat of a cheater. She glanced at the large screen showing five defeated pokemon on Lauki's side and none on Astra's. She whimpered. There was nothing fair in making a one-sided battle even more one-sided.

"This is _not_ over yet! Go, Pikachu! I choose you!" Lauki shouted, throwing his pokeball with a strong swing, like a basketball player but slightly more over the top.

Nica looked at her opponent's final pokemon and took a step back, suddenly feeling a strong surge of nostalgia.

Astra withdrew her Starmie, crouched, and gently pushed Nica forward. "See, it is an electric pokemon. Not a water one, not a flying one. No type advantage here."

Nica glanced at the smiling face of her trainer and bit her lip before looking at the Pikachu. She then jumped onto the stage and walked forward with hesitant steps, her ears drooped. A quick look at Pikachu's tail was enough to discern that it was a male. _Type advantage or not… being a Raichu tips the odds greatly in my favor._

"If you think your Raichu can intimidate us, you're wrong. Right, Pikachu?" Lauki asked.

You said it! Even a Raichu won't scare me! Pikachu said with a firm nod as bolts of electricity started escaping his red cheeks. His sheer determination and courage however didn't intimidate Nica, nor made her angry. Instead, she just started back in sadness and rubbed her arm nervously. Hesitation clear on her face.

"When backed into the corner, one fights even more fiercely, and you can expect nothing less from us. At worst, we'll apply for another league and come back stronger!" The young boy clenched his fist and swung it. "But if we're going down, we're going down with a bang!"


	48. Ch 23,5 - Strength

**Little Lost Raichu**

 **Chapter 23.5**  
 **-**

 **Strength**

* * *

"When backed into the corner, one fights even more fiercely, and you can expect nothing less from us. At worst, we'll apply for another league and come back stronger!" The young boy, Lauki, clenched his fist and swung it. "But if we're going down, we're going down with a bang!"

Lauki's Pikachu pointed at Nica and shouted, You think you can win easily because you're bigger? I've taken down stronger pokemon than you! Come at me! I'll show you what a determined Pikachu is capable of! As several seconds passed in silence, Pikachu's determined face softened a bit. Still nothing to say? And what's up with your sad face?

Nica looked to the side, not feeling comfortable in the least.

The crowd murmured among themselves, unsure who to cheer for.

"Pikachu, attack with 'Thunderbolt!' Show everyone your true power!" Lauki commanded.

Pikachu nodded before jumping up, sending the strongest attack he could muster.

Nica glanced at Pikachu and raised one paw, summoning 'Light Screen' for additional protection. She pressed her tail into the ground behind her. She didn't blink as the weakened electricity went through her towards the soil, causing minimal damage.

"Great work! Now, counterattack with 'Volt Tackle' and 'Iron Tail' at the same time!" Astra commanded, only to be met with silence. "No… Not again!" She sat and wrapped her arms around her knees as she released a sigh of disappointment. "Fine, do whatever you want. We'll win anyway in the end."

Pikachu blinked in confusion. You… You're not going to attack?

Nica shook her head in silence.

Well, that's unexpected. Why are you hesitating? Pikachu asked, taking hesitant steps forward. He stomped and clenched his left forepaw. If you're looking down on me, I–

Being a Raichu gives me an unfair advantage. You can attack me as much as you want, but I refuse to fight back, Nica said in a saddened tone. By feeling the strength behind the last attack, she knew the power difference between them. Any attempt of attacking would end up as picking on a weaker and smaller pokemon. I'm not going to bully you.

"Hey, stop underestimating us! Pikachu, attack with 'Quick Attack!' Show them that you're not a small fry!" Lauki commanded.

Pikachu nodded before running towards Nica, picking up in speed with each passing second. You may be bigger, but let's see how well you handle my speed!

Nica looked to the side, sending a small portion of power into her tail before swinging it. The moment Pikachu's head was about to make contact with her belly, her tail pushed him lightly to the side.

Pikachu pressed his paws into the ground, spreading dust all around while pushing himself to a full stop. W-what just happened?

Nica stared at the sky absentmindedly. I pushed you aside with my tail and you missed. You're welcome to try again.

Pikachu grit his teeth. This… isn't funny.

I'm sorry if I offended you, Nica responded as she lowered her head, now staring at the ground in guilt.

"Pikachu, 'Thunderbolt!'" Lauki commanded.

Pikachu heeded the command, only for Nica to leap to the side, evading the attack.

Thunderbolt is an attack that can last for several seconds, and you can adjust its trajectory, Nica explained and turned around, now facing the smaller pokemon. Watch closely.

She slowly raised her left leg, allowing her body to tilt slightly to the side before jumping left using her right leg. The moment she landed on her right forepaw, she looked behind her and pushed herself up and backward, performing a backflip. I tilted myself to the right before leaping, and I looked behind before backflipping. Even the smallest body movement can indicate which direction I'm going to dodge. Try to read my movements and attack not where I am, but where I'm going to be.

Pikachu blinked. _Okay_ … I'll… consider it.

Don't consider it, just try it out immediately! Nica shouted, her tone suddenly commanding. She spread her forepaws as an invitation.

Pikachu took a step back and nodded hastily.

Nica observed movements of her opponent before jumping to the side, evading another 'Thunderbolt.' As she had hoped for, the trajectory of the attack shifted in her direction. The moment her rear paw made contact with the ground, she pushed herself up and in the opposite direction, performing a backflip over the bolts of electricity before rolling on the ground. She stood up on her four paws. Better, keep practicing.

Pikachu started breathing lightly as he gathered electricity for another attack.

Nica's attempt to evade this time was met with failure as one third of the electricity managed to intercept her evading maneuvers in mid-air, leaving a few tiny burns while pushing her backward. She smiled proudly and started clapping her paws. You actually hit me, great work!

T-thanks… Pikachu said as his ears drooped, his mind a mess.

"Hey, Pikachu, stop attacking without my commands! Are you doing what that Raichu is telling you to do?!" Lauki shouted.

Pikachu glanced at his trainer and rubbed back of his neck, chuckling nervously. S-sorry.

"Confuse this Raichu with 'Double Team!'"

Pikachu nodded before summoning his copies, surrounding Nica from all sides who in response closed her eyes.

As several seconds passed without a single response, Lauki commanded, "Use 'Quick Attack!'"

Nica sensed the aura of Pikachu among all the copies, performing a backflip while lightly pressing her tail against real Pikachu's back, pinning him against the ground while the copies vanished all at once. She noticed how smaller yellow paws pressed against the ground in an attempt to push his body free from under her tail away… fruitlessly.

Using 'Double Team' to catch someone off guard is a good idea, but you'll increase your chances if you attack the moment they attack one of your fakes," Nica lectured, still pinning her foe. "Using a powerful attack requires focus and time. The moment they attack, you gain a few extra seconds to strike against them before they can even see you coming. She withdrew her tail and helped Pikachu stand, wiping dust away from the yellow fur with the help of her forepaws. Unless they know how to attack all of your copies at once, in which case it is better to withdraw and regroup.

Why are you telling me this? We're in the middle of battle. Shouldn't you attack me or something?

Nica shook her head and patted Pikachu on the shoulder. I told you before, I won't attack you. I also noticed a few ways to improve your fighting skills and you can practice on me as much as you want. She glanced at the audience stands, noticing a familiar Dewott before waving at him, who hid his blush behind his hand in response.

Pikachu smiled nervously. This was going to be a weird day.

* * *

As the battle dragged on for nearly half-an-hour, Nica struggled to stand, each of her limbs and most of her body now covered in bruises and burns. Despite her massive advantage, telling her opponent what to do to hit her and how to bypass her defenses led to her accumulating damage from numerous electric attacks and then some.

She observed her adversary who lied flat on the battleground on his belly, sweat covering most of his body. It became clear to Nica that Pikachu's stamina was at its limits.

Can you stand? Nica asked, approaching as her bruised feet trembled with each step. She carefully pushed her tail under Pikachu's belly and heaved, pushing him to a standing position, only for him to trip over onto his back.

S-sorry, Sensei Nica… that's as much as I can do…

Nica chuckled. After the first ten minutes of… friendly sparing… the Pikachu started calling her his "sensei," no longer seeing as a rival or opponent, but more like an idol and mentor. Not that she minded. Training seemed to be the only part of battling that brought her enjoyment for those past months, and an opportunity to pass her knowledge to a young talent seemed very attractive. In fact… training another instead of fighting him left a pleasant feeling of happiness and fulfillment in her heart.

She gently picked up Pikachu with her forepaws, now approaching his trainer with struggle in each of her steps. Despite the bigger size of her rear legs, being struck twice in a row by 'Quick Attacks' on the bronze patch of her leg still hurt a lot.

The trainer looked her in the eyes and gently picked up his Pikachu into his arms. "Well… I can say that I found it to be weird at first, asking myself why my Pikachu started attacking on his own, doing tricks I didn't teach him, and also why didn't you fight back." Lauki smiled. "But all this time you were just sharing your experience, didn't you?" The moment he received a nod as an answer, he added, "I suppose I should thank you. As weird as you are to turn an official battle into a training session… not to mention win without fighting back, you helped me learn plenty about my Pikachu and what he can do by watching you two."

Don't thank me yet, just wait until you get my battle notes I'll send you. I'll write down every single weakness I noticed in your Pikachu's battlestyle and how to improve it, Nica said with glee. As she started walking back to her own trainer and no longer distracted, she sensed an aura of admiration and looked around at the gathered crowd as a simple question was born in her mind. _I didn't fight back or did anything impressive... so why are they admiring me?_

* * *

Unlike the previous fights, the final match was against a four year veteran, Grey, whose intimidating team and merciless approach caused hundreds of gasps among the crowd more than once. Outside of power, he was also well known for hospitalizing his opponent's pokemon… into a critical condition, often commanding his pokemon to unleash overkill blows against opponents which weren't tough enough to endure it. It was a fight they needed to take seriously.

As Astra raised her hand for a handshake, it ended up being slapped to the side.

"Sorry, but I don't shake hands with weaklings and lossers," Grey said, ignoring the noise of the disappointed crowd.

"Weaklings and lossers, you say," Astra said with narrowed eyes.

Grey looked down at Nica and said, "Of course. How else should I call a trainer who uses a pathetic pokemon like Raichu who doesn't even listen to them?"

Nica's ears drooped as she looked down and tapped her paws together. During this league she was doing nothing but holding her trainer back.

Grey chuckled before going to his platform, waiting for Astra to do the same. "Allow me to show you true power! Go Metagross."

The massive blue head with four limbs landed on the area with a loud thumb and weak quake. Grey armor in the shape of an 'X' being present between its eyes.

"Metagross is the one of the most powerful non-legendary pokemon in the world. I would even say it's powerful enough to give legendary pokemon a hard time!" Grey shouted with an arrogantly raised head and crossed arms. He rubbed his nose and added, "Powerful offense, extremely solid defenses, strong steel typing and above average speed. With him by my side, I'll overpower the Elite Four and take the well deserved title of Sinnoh champion!"

Nica narrowed her eyes. Did this trainer just say that Metagross was close to the power of a legendary pokemon? She jumped towards the arena on her own.

"Nica?" Astra asked before smiling. "It seems my partner is interested in beating your ace!"

"Partner? Raichu is your partner? Don't make me laugh!" Grey shouted.

Nica's ears perked up as familiar voices caught her attention. She looked at the audience, noticing Dewott dancing with his shells like a cheerleader.

Fight bravely and show everyone honor and skills, Milady Nica!

The Pikachu she faced in last battle cheered for her from Lauki's head.

Show that cruel jerk the power of a Raichu, Sensei Nica. Thunderbolt him into the Pokemon Center!

Nica smiled cheerfully, feeling encouraged by words of her former opponents and new friends.

"I mean, why did you even decide to train Raichu? Of all electric pokemon, this one is probably the worst!" Grey shouted.

Nica turned towards the arrogant trainer, listening with full attention.

"Magnezone have better typing, more power and durability, and Electivire is just as strong. They both are powerhouses," Grey pointed out, giving Nica a sassy smile. "Even weak pokemon like Ampharos and Luxray are still a better option, while Eelektross has no weakness due to his levitation."

"Power isn't everything!" Astra responded as she clenched her fists. "Raichu's speed and agility aren't to be underestimated."

"Oh puh-lease. If speed is what you're after, you could just get Jolteon. He's faster and stronger, far superior to Raichu in every way. To be honest, Raichu's whole evolution line is the worst. Even Electivire's first evolution is stronger than Raichu's second one."

Pikachu on Lauki's head yelled with all strength in his lungs. Nica! Destroy his pokemon, humiliate him! He continued while stomping on his trainer's head who grabbed him with his hands in attempt to restrain him. Rain electricity from the sky over his stupid arrogant face! Unleash your true power and annihilate!

Electricity started escaping from dots on Nica's cheeks as she narrowed her eyes and bent her legs, her tail raised threateningly.

Astra grinned and murmured to herself, "Oh please, do go on."

Grey activated DNA helix in the center in a small rounded stone on his belt as it started to shine. His Metagross shone brightly, transforming before Nica's very eyes. The large head was now floating above the battlefield with four limbs now looking like four large arms with three big claws on each. A large spike was present on its head.

"The power of Mega Metagross surpasses even the power of a legendary pokemon. With its might on my side, I'll crush the Elite Four and even the champion with ease. Compared to this magnificent pokemon, your Raichu is but a Caterpie to step on. This pokemon is superior in power to nearly every pokemon in the world!"

Nica's tail turned into metallic grey, shining with power, while bolts of electricity started appearing on her entire body. Her ears perked up, muscles tense, all senses sharp and at full alert.

Astra looked to the side, held one hand on her hip and said, "I must thank you, Mr. Grey."

"Thank me? Whatever for?"

"For triggering my Raichu. Thanks to your long and motivating speech, Nica is finally going to unleash her full potential." Astra chuckled. "Your words convinced her that she'll battle against impossible odds, so now she won't hold anything back. In other words, I won."

Grey rubbed his nose arrogantly. "Full potential, such garbage, Mega Metagross, attack with 'Meteor Mash,' crush this Raichu with your overwhelming power and show its inferiority!"

Nica stood on her two feet and spread her forepaws, observing her large foe with full attention. Mega Metagross held four of his clawed hands together before charging forward, its body surrounded by a blue aura. The moment all the claws were but a centimeter in front of her belly, she grabbed them with all four paws, feeling the massive speed and power pushing her against a stone formation with force far superior to the one of Mega Gyarados.

"Mega Metagross' ability increases the power of all contact moves. In language a trainer like you can understand, it's over," Grey said as he fixed his hair in a taunting gesture. "Huh, what's that?" He asked as a large portion of electricity started to escape from the descending dust.

"You forgot that steel attacks aren't very effective against electric pokemon, and trust me, my Raichu can take a hit," Astra said as she crossed her arms and grinned.

The cloud of dust cleared out, revealing Nica standing strong with numerous cuts visible on her white belly. The floating giant's eyes were closed as numerous sparks were circling all over its metallic body.

"B-but… he struck your pokemon with so much force…" Grey said, his mouth agape.

"And she paralyzed your pokemon with her ability, Static. She purposely took the full bulk of its hit on herself, focusing all her willpower to paralyze your pokemon. Not to mention that with the cloud of dust in the area, she probably added a 'Thunderbolt' or two while your pokemon was still blinded by it."

Grey grit his teeth and swung his arm. "No matter, my pokemon have plenty of power, bulk and speed. Mega Metagross, use 'Zen Headbutt.'"

"A psychic move that isn't resisted by my Raichu and take advantage of your pokemon's skill, I say, it would be truly devastating if…" Astra paused as Nica jumped over Mega Metagross, sending electricity against it from above. "If this attack actually hit. My partner purposely paralyzed your pokemon to slow it down, and now she can evade everything it can throw at her."

"We'll see about that, Mega Metagross, use 'Meteor Mash,' 'Zen Headbutt,' 'Bullet Punch' and 'Hammer Arm.' Crush that Raichu with everything you've got! Keep on the pressure!"

Massive explosions and quakes overtook the area as the floating metallic pokemon slammed its sharp claws and even entire body all over the battlefield, using one powerful attack after another without a break. In response, Nica jumped from one rocky formation to another, leaping to the side while keeping track of her opponent, using 'Iron Tail' to push her opponent's arms or Mega Metagross itself to the side. Like a fencer evading and parrying powerful hits while using only bits of her strength, she slowly tired her opponent, finding its attacks to be… too predictable. All brute force and not a single bit of finesse. In a sense, her opponent was doing her a big favor, becoming slower and more tired at a quick pace while only occasionally giving her a few scratches.

After only three minutes, Mega Metagross crashed into the ground from fatigue.

"You have an opening, get on its back and switch to full offense!" Astra commanded.

Nica did as she was told, holding the edges of the metallic giant with her forepaws while wrapping her tail around thin part of its arms. With a loud scream, she summoned a 'Thunderbolt' in a flashy display.

"What are you doing, shake her off!" Grey commanded.

"I must congratulate you, Grey. You managed to make your pokemon lose more than half of its stamina in only three minutes. I'm impressed," Astra said with a sassy smile, causing her opponent's face to turn slightly red.

Mega Metagross endured one electric attack after another before pushing itself into the air, now moving in random directions while hovering above the ground. Little it did as Nica's tail anchored her to his arm and provided stability.

"Squash her against the ground and rocks!" Grey commanded.

Mega Metagross turned upside down, falling towards the ground.

Using her climbing abilities and improved reflexes, Nica ran to the side, using her tail to push herself to the arm of the giant before climbing onto other side of the pokemon's head, sending another 'Thunderbolt' against it.

Keep up the pressure! Pikachu shouted.

Use your opponent's size against him! Dowett shouted.

Mega Metagross flew up and rolled, repeating his previous trick, only for Nica to already climb to the other side of its head. In desperation, he flew towards the rocky formations, smashing its own body against it as the numerous stones left scratches and bruises on Nica's fur.

Mega Metagross crashed into the ground with little energy left as its opponent clung to him, sending never-ending electricity through its metallic bones.

"Mega Metagross, return! Snorlax, use 'Body Slam!" Grey shouted after quickly switching his top pokemon for another.

Dodge, dodge! Pikachu shouted before biting his paws nervously.

Nica raised her head, staring at the descending giant while devoid of fear. Full weight and force of the attack pressed against her as her body sank into the soil, only to unleash paralyzing electricity. Devot, Pikachu and their respective trainers looked to the side and bit their lips.

Using the full strength of her bigger limbs, Nica crawled and pushed herself free from under the heavy pokemon, returning the crushing gesture with a swing of her 'Iron Tail.'"

Both Pikachu and Dowett wipe sweat from their foreheads and sighed in relief.

"How's she still standing? No matter, there's no pokemon tough enough to endure Snorlax's Z-move. He'll flatten your Raichu."

Astra kept staring at the battle with crossed arms and satisfied smile. "Nica, wait for the right moment and jump."

Nica did as she was told, observing as the giant bag of meat charged at her like a speeding train. The moment it jumped, so did she… and her jumping proved to be much higher. With a fully charged tail while performing a triple-somersault, she slammed Snorlax's head from above, sending him crashing towards the ground while flying even higher due to the recoil. Using the momentum of her falling speed, she repeated her name and delivered a combination between 'Volt Tackle' and 'Iron Tail' while her large foe struggled to free himself from the ground.

"Time for a Z-move of our own," Astra said as she performed the pose for 'Gigavolt Havoc,' yet nothing happened. "W-what the? My Z-crystal, what happened to it?"

Nica glanced at her trainer for a moment before looking directly at her opponent. Whatever happened to the Z-crystal, she couldn't let it distract her even for a moment. She started a barrage of 'Thunderbolt's, 'Iron Tail's and 'Volt Tackle's while evading her slow and paralyzed opponent. Snorlax was called back into his pokeball.

She landed on the ground, breathing heavily. Despite conserving her stamina, fighting many powerful pokemon in a row started to tire even her.

"Go Heatran, use 'Lava Plume' and next 'Magma Storm,' fill the area with lava!" Grey commanded.

Nica took a step back, never before encountering such a pokemon. In terms of shape, it seemed similar to a Metagross. Most of its body bronze and covered by orange flaming dots, while steel armor was present on most of its head and each of its limbs. As if a mix of dirt, lava and steel.

"Nica, watch out, it's a fire/steel type. Your 'Iron Tail' won't protect you, but your 'Light Screen' will!"

Nica nodded before jumping onto one of the two last stone formations still present on the battlefield before summoning a barrier with her paw. Drops of sweat started falling down her forehead as lava surrounded her from all sides. She jumped up over the concentrated stream of lava. The moment she landed, she grit her teeth, struggling not to scream in pain. The stone she used as a safe island was now melting under her feet. With help of electricity, she pushed the melting part of the stone away, yet the safe island shrank in size as the result.

She glared at Heatran who stood on a large stone as well. After sending a 'Thunderbolt' at her opponent who didn't bother to dodge, she waited for another 'Magma Storm' before using 'Volt Tackle.' Now surrounded by electricity and protected by 'Light Screen,' she ran into the sea of lava, dashing through it before emerging from the hot substance, striking the Heatran with her own head. The heavy pokemon splashed against the lava of its own creation.

Nica screamed in pain as smoke was rising from her body. Despite her protection, her beaten body was now slightly scorched. Was it just lava, or maybe the pokemon she struck rapidly increased temperature of her body upon contact. She grit her teeth and opened her eyes, focusing on Heatran who emerged from the lava.

"Use electricity to keep it in the lava!" Astra commanded. "This pokemon seems to be hurting, its ability must be 'Flaming Body' rather than 'Flash Fire.' Let's use its own lava against it."

Nica did as she was told, ignoring her pain as she struck her opponent each time its head emerged.

"Heatran, return. Go, Mega Metagross," Grey shouted as he pointed at Nica. "There's little room to evade. Attack with Zen headbutt, destroy the rocky formation she's standing on!"

 _Wasn't steel type weak to fire attacks?_ Nica glanced at the surrounding lava and grinned as plan was born in her mind. The moment Mega Metagross slammed into the rock, she wrapped her tail against one of its arms, taking a ride. You missed my electricity, then have some! She used one 'Thunderbolt' after another before pushing Mega Metagross into the lava with a solid slam of her tail.

She jumped up as high as she could before sharing her foe's fate. Upon seeing head of her opponent emerge from the lava, she started repeating her name, surrounding herself with aura of electricity before striking her foe with full might of 'Volt Tackle' and gravity while causing a massive splash of lava. She shook her head, finding herself standing on Mega Metagross which was sinking into lava while walls of hot liquid were closing in from all sides. She jumped up in an instant before falling into the hot substance once again.

Much to her relief, she was summoned back into her pokeball and then released next to her trainer's legs.

With a bit of struggle, she pushed herself to stand on her trembling legs as she now observed the pool of lava from the platform. Mega Metagross emerged from it and returned back to its original form before losing consciousness.

"I have never seen you fighting with such incredible skill and dedication, Nica, you were amazing," Astra said as she was about to rub top of her head.

Nica pushed herself to the side, losing balance in the process. N-no touching. She was breathing heavily and struggled to keep her eyes open. She grit her teeth upon feeling the unpleasant heat and started searching for leftovers of lava while noticing tiny flames among her fur. I really need to cool down.

Astra bit her lip upon noticing smoke still coming from her partner's fur before turning towards the battlefield, sending Ninetales into the field who now stood on tips of its paws, balanced on a small leftover of destroyed stone.

Nica turned her head, now looking at two familiar pokemon in the audience stand who looked back at her with a mix of shock and admiration. She glanced back at the battlefield and breathed heavily. Once the lava cooled down a bit and the fire the on her fur weakened, she was going back into the field. There were still some bits of stamina and durability left in her, and she didn't plan to rest until she used it all to the last drop.

* * *

With the golden cup trophy symbolizing their victory in Astra's hand, Nica walked side by side with her trainer, her body still showing numerous burns. The rest of the team seemed only a little better. While Grey lacked here and there in terms of trainer skills and his team lacked in finesse, in terms of power they seemed unmatched, giving them all a hard time. Though the crowd certainly seemed happy that Grey didn't earn the trophy in the end.

They walked through a tunnel towards the exit from the stadium with the Pokemon Center as their destination.

Nica stopped in her tracks and turned around, sensing a strong aura of malice nearby. Could it be Grey? No, if it was the case, she would sense embarrassment, humiliation and jealousy, and certainly not this amount of malice. Her ears drooped as realization struck her. She ran towards her trainer's backpack and wrote a warning.

Astra narrowed her eyes before digging out the healing potions she had for such an emergency. Healing their team was interrupted as familiar faces and voices caught their attention. Pikachu, Dowett and their respective trainers approached, no doubt to congratulate them.

Nica bit her bottom lip. If her instincts were correct, they were but minutes away from the deciding confrontation with 'Deathblow.' She wouldn't forgive herself if those two trainers and their pokemon ended up in the crossfire. She already had one death father haunting her consciousness, she wasn't going to fail again… no matter what.


	49. Ch24 - Before the Storm

**Little Lost Raichu**

 **Chapter 24**  
 **-**

 **Before the Storm**

* * *

"Are they complicated? Nah, the rules of buckball are simple," Pinkie said as she addressed a small group of ponies while holding a red ball in her hoof. The town was in the background behind them, the pyramid was ahead, and sand was under their hooves. Rainbow Dash sat by her side while Nica, Quibble and Daring Do were sitting before them.

Pinkie marked a large square area on the sand with her hoof before placing two baskets on opposite sides. "Each team has one unicorn, one pegasus and one earth pony. The unicorns' job is to levitate the basket on both sides." She pulled two unicorns from the crowd and placed them on opposite sides of the sandy field. "Two earth ponies try to kick this red ball into the basket on the opposite side of the field." She started to bounce the ball on her rear hoof before swing-kicking it into the nearby basket on the ground. Rainbow Dash intercepted the ball with a kick of her own, now hovering in front of the basket.

"And the pegasi tries to prevent the opposite team from scoring," Dash said and crossed her arms. "Any questions?"

"I have one," Quibble said, raising his hoof. "Is the job of a unicorn to move the basket around so that opposite team can't score any points?"

"No…" Dash said slowly, shaking her head. "The unicorn on the opposite side is from your team."

"If that's the case, is it their job to move the basket around to give their team a better opportunity to strike while away from pegasi defending it?" Quibble asked.

"No…" Dash said. "They just hold the basket in place. Maybe move it a few centimeters to catch the ball, but nothing more than that. At least I think so. This is what they were doing during our previous games."

Pinkie rubbed back of her neck. "I don't remember the rules all that well, and Snails or any other unicorn weren't moving their basket around all that much." She shrugged. "To be fair, this was a new game. Maybe unicorns were allowed to be more creative with their tricks and didn't take advantage of it, I dunno."

Quibble frowned. "So, let me get this straight. Earth ponies have an important offensive job, pegasi have an important defensive job, but unicorns just… hold the basket above the ground? That's all?" He facehooved. "If those are the rules, what prevents a pegasus from camping a basket? I mean, the basket is only a little bit bigger than the pony. Why would pegasi even need to fly around if they can just hover in front of the levitated basket and block it with their bodies?"

"Well…"

Daring Do spoke up. "He does have a point. The role of the unicorns in the game seems extremely limited and boring."

"I agree," Nica said with a nod. "Seems unfair that only two ponies out of three in each team have important roles. Everyone should be having fun."

As the murmurs started to spread among the crowd, Pinkie looked up at Dash and said, "Can't argue with that. Now that I think about it, why did you even fly towards the basket all this time instead of just hovering in front of it like Fluttershy did?"

Dash groaned. "Fine… how about this. Unicorns can run and move the basket on the edges of the playing area to help their team score a goal. Will this work?"

Quibble nodded. "I find it satisfactory. Though I think limiting ourselves to only three members per team also limits the teamwork and makes the game too linear. How about each team having two earth ponies and one pegasus for offense, and one pegasus for defense. It would allow better teamwork and make the game more dynamic."

"If Mr. Quibble thinks that expanding the team would improve the game, I absolutely agree," one earth pony said form the crowd as more ponies nodded in agreement.

"Fine, so, how do we set up the teams?" Dash asked.

"For the sake of fairness and considering Dash's and Pinkie's vast experience in this game, I have determined the best squads," Quibble said with a proudly raised head.

Dash rolled her eyes. After the previous day's display, Quibble's opinions became near unquestionable. It wouldn't surprise her if they picked him as a mayor or something.

Quibble pointed at the crowd of ponies while assigning them. "Rainbow Dash, team A, defense. Daring Do, team B, offense. Pinkie Pie, team A offense, Nica, team B offense." He looked between the crowd, adding two extra pegasi, two extra earth ponies and two unicorns into teams before pointing at himself. "And I'll be the judge."

Rainbow Dash narrowed her eyes, giving Daring Do and Nica a challenging stare. "It. Is. On!"

* * *

After half an hour of warm up and practice, the two teams faced each other.

Rainbow Dash's full attention rested on Nica, watching as the large critter started stretching herself, most likely preparing some super cool and badass strategy. _Okay Dash, here it is: Your chance to see this famous Raichu in action and show her what you're made of. Don't screw it up._

Quibble pushed the ball into the air and blew a whistle, announcing the start of the game.

Both Pinkie Pie and Nica jumped at the same time while cheerful smiles were painted on their faces. While the energetic earth pony performed a backflip in attempt to kick the ball towards her flying team member, the longer reach of Nica's tail beat her to it.

 _Did she just… outplay Pinkie?_ Dash thought, remembering the embarrassment she and Applejack endured while playing against the unstoppable Pinkie-Fluttershy duo.

The ball flew towards an earth pony from team B, who bounced the ball with his head and passed it to Daring Do.

Too distracted from the game by observing her idol, Dash failed to notice that the basket was no longer levitating behind her, but instead was levitating on the left edge of the area. Realizing her mistake, Dash flew towards it, but not fast enough. The ball Daring Do kicked went in.

"That's one point for team B. Can team A make up for it, or will Rainbow Dash once again start embarrassing herself before her idol!" Quibble said in an enthusiastic voice as the nearby crowd clapped their hooves.

Dash groaned, shooting her talkative friend an annoyed glare. _Calm down, Dash, it was just a fluke. Now this is where the real game starts._

As both Pinkie and Nica jumped up again towards the ball, both tails made contact with it at the same time, pushing it up even further. Both mare and Nica landed and performed another jump, striking the ball with their tail at the same time as the ball flew even higher. With a solid jump, Nica launched herself into the air like a rocket, wrapping her tail around the ball as she still kept flying up.

Rainbow Dash's mouth was agape as the large critter was but a tiny dot high in the sky. She covered her eyes from the sun with her foreleg while staring up, using her sharpened sight to see Nica spinning. Dash bit her bottom lip and looked around in search for the basket, noticing it on the right edge of the area. Dash flew toward it, kicking the descending ball just in time. _She aimed at the basket from so far away. Now that's_ some solid aim, not to mention the spin. I need to show her my A game.

As the ball approached Pinkie Pie, the party mare bounced it with her tail while noticing the basket being levitated on the edge of the area in her direction. With a solid kick, she sent the ball into the basket before the pegasus on defense managed to react.

Nica landed and her ears drooped, only to be patted on the back by Daring Do.

"Hey, cheer up. You did great! We'll get them next time."

"Oh, I'm not interested in winning all that much, but I also didn't want to fail and upset the team." Nica smiled again. "The game is really fun though. As long as others have fun, so do I."

Dash's eyes widened. _What does she mean, she's not interested in winning? What kind of athlete…_ She paused, thinking back to Fluttershy and Pinkie, whose performance went down under pressure. _What if she's like Pinkie and Fluttershy, at her best when she's enjoying the game? Oh well, only time will tell._

The game continued as players from both teams started to run out of stamina. Even the movement of the baskets slowed down as the unicorns became fatigued.

Rainbow Dash felt sweat drip down her face and her throat dry. The scorching heat of the sun in the sky made it more difficult to concentrate. Daring Do didn't seem to have it any better. Dash glanced at Pinkie Pie and Nica, who kept dribbling and kicking the ball while constantly intercepting each other. While Pinkie didn't mind using her tail and rear hooves to intercept the ball, Nica relied on her tail at all time, which was shining in a metallic grey. Neither the Raichu nor the earth pony showed any signs of exhaustion.

The stalemate finally broke as Nica bounced the ball towards Daring Do, who bounced it on her head while flying towards the basket.

Seeing that Nica's attention was now on the ball, Dash grit her teeth and flew into a course to intercept it. It was a chance to impress the large heroic critter, and she was going to take it.

Daring Do kicked the ball toward the basket, only for Dash to kick it away. The adventurous pegasus didn't let up the pressure as she flew toward the ball and kicked it at Nica, who jumped and swung the blunt part of her tail against the ball, sending it to the basket at high speed.

With another kick, Dash intercepted the ball, feeling the impact in her rear leg. _Wow… that was some serious force._ Pinkie bounced the ball with her head and next kicked it toward basket on the opposite side, only for Daring Do to intercept it.

The fight of wills began as two pegasi and two grounded creatures started kicking and bouncing the ball between each other, doing their best to keep up the pressure.

Dash's eyes rested on the ball as it sped towards the party mare. Pinkie Pie stood on her forehooves while preparing to kick the ball with her rear hoof.

Nica jumped onto Pinkie's head and next towards the ball, wrapping her tail around it. She started spinning in mid air, unraveling her tail and launching the ball with the momentum she had gained.

Dash intercepted the ball with her belly, only to end up pushed into the basket alongside it. Her face turned green for a moment as she resisted the urge to vomit. _I shouldn't have eaten that hay sandwich before this match._ She held a forehoof on her mouth and gulped.

Quibble peeked at his pocket watch before using his whistle. "Team B wins twelve to nine. Give them a big cheer!" He returned his pocket watch into the saddlebag.

The crowd, which had grown twice as large as it was at the start of the game, cheered, clapping their hooves or stomping against the sand. Everyone gathered together on the playing field, now engaged in a wide discussion with Quibble, Daring Do and Pinkie being in the center of it.

Resembling her pet tortoise for a moment, Rainbow Dash pushed the basket from her back and massaged her belly. She looked up and saw Nica staring at her in sadness.

"I'm so sorry that I hit you so hard. Does it hurt?" Nica asked, holding her forepaws in an apologetic gesture.

"Nah, I'm tough," Dash said with shake of her forehoof. "I'm impressed. You not only kept up with Pinkie Pie for most of the game, but maybe even surpassed her, and that jumping of yours is incredible."

Nica blushed while rubbing the back of her neck. "Oh… it wasn't anything special."

Dash stomped, her hoof sinking into the sand. "Of course it was special! Do you have any idea how good Pinkie and Fluttershy are at this game?"

Nica looked to the side. "Well… if you say so."

Dash grasped Nica's tail and poked its lightning-shaped edge. "The way you used your tail was great too. Not only did it give Pinkie a hard time in this game, but it also has lots of force behind it." She lowered herself to critter's legs while pointing at them. "You're very quick and agile. How high can you even jump with those paws of yours?"

"Um… a bit more than three hundred meters. That's my limit," Nica said hesitantly while taking a step back.

"Three hundred! Wow!" Dash said, standing on her rear hooves while spreading her forelegs. "Flying is one thing, but I didn't think anyone could jump that high."

"S-stop."

"Stop, what?"

"Stop with those praises," Nica said while walking backward. "Ever since I met you, you keep saying how 'special' and 'awesome' I am… but I'm really not."

Dash tilted her head to the side in confusion. "What do you mean? Twilight told me that, where you come from, creatures like you fight and compete with each other." She approached as the critter took two steps back for each of her steps. "You've got some incredible skills. Don't you want to show them off, to show how great you are?"

"No, I don't!"

Dash stopped walking, staring at Nica in disbelief. "B-but… all your fighting skills, taking down the entire mob—You couldn't become this strong and agile without fighting and training a lot."

"True, I've fought hundreds of times against the odds and trained myself to near death…" She paused upon noticing shock on the pegasus' face. She looked to the side and continued in a more depressed tone, "But I stopped caring about fame and power a long time ago." She lowered her head and sighed. "If you'd stop praising every insignificant thing I do, I would appreciate it."

"Insignificant? You ran into a burning building, saved lives and defeated an army of thugs. How's that insignificant?" Dash asked.

Nica pointed at her as said, "And you've helped to save an entire country from evil spirits, villains, monsters and hostile invasions. I'm certain that I'm way more powerful and better trained than you, so by default I should also _do_ more! Yet when compared to you, I'm nothing." She ran away, leaving Dash staring at distance as her mind turned into a mess.

"What's wrong? Did you two have an argument?" Daring asked.

"Daring? How did you get here?" Dash asked while performing a sharp turn.

"I came to congratulate Nica her contribution in our victory. When I noticed that you both were talking, I simply sat here and waited my turn." Daring looked at the horizon. "So, what it was all about?"

Dash approached and looked at the concerned face of Daring Do. "I'm not sure. I was just saying how awesome she was, and she kept saying that she isn't anything special and that compared to me she's nothing. I… I don't know what to think."

"Hmmm…" Daring rubbed her chin thoughtfully. "She probably has trouble handling being in the spotlight or has low self-esteem." She grinned. "Seems like a complete opposite to you, Dash."

Dash lowered her head, now staring at the sand. "I just… wanted to impress her and tell her how cool she is. I didn't want to make her upset."

"Hey girls, what's up with the frowny faces?" Pinkie asked as she bounced towards Dash, now standing in front of her. "What's wrong?"

"Well… I'm not sure. Nica seemed really upset and I have no clue how to cheer her up," Dash murmured, rubbing the sand with a hoof.

"Upset? Did she zap other ponies by accident again?" Pinkie asked, a forehoof now raised up to her face.

Dash raised her head. "Nooo…"

Pinkie sighed. "That's a relief." She dug her hoof into her tail, picking up a cupcake. "If you want to cheer her up, give her some sweets— she loves them. She also really likes helping and training others."

"Training?" Dash asked.

Pinkie nodded and giggled. "Yeah. Twilight told me how Nica started training her in self-defense, and how she did the same for the changelings while solving their friendship problem."

"Interesting," Dash said, smirking and rubbing her forelegs.

Suddenly, they all heard a shout and saw Quibble running toward them. "Girls, we have a problem!"

Rainbow Dash, Daring Do and Pinkie Pie turned towards the panicked pony.

"Problem? Like, the kind of problem that calls for a flank-kicking?" Daring Do asked as she gave him a curious stare.

"Most likely." Quibble presented a scroll while reading it aloud, "I quote: Unless the ponies known as Rainbow Dash and Daring Do arrive to face me where Somnambula faced her first and biggest trial in the next two hours, I shall unleash my wrath upon the town which will make the Sphinx's attack look like an attack of a little kitten in comparison." He pushed the scroll into Daring Do's hooves. "And before any of you suggest that it was a joke, a pony who delivered it to me was one of this town's residents and acted like a zombie with a dark-green aura escaping his eyes. After he delivered the message, the aura in his eyes vanished. He couldn't recall anything that happened ever since this morning."

"Hm… sounds like a trap," Daring Do said before shrugging. "I can't refuse such an invitation." She fixed her adventurous hat and glanced at the other pegasus. "What do you say, Dash? Up for an adventure?"

"Of course! It's not like we can allow this town to be destroyed. I wonder if we'll face Ahuizotl this time around," Dash said. Her excited smile vanished a moment later as she looked at Pinkie with drooped ears. "What about Nica? She is–"

"She's coming with us," Quibble said with narrowed eyes. "Wait for us at the entrance. I will fetch her, and we'll join you as quickly as possible."

"Wait, you're coming too, Quibble?" Daring asked.

"Of course I am," Quibble responded with a frown.

"I'll join too," Pinkie said with a squeak. "I didn't get a chance to do anything helpful yet, so I'll try to make up for it."

The group nodded before splitting up, most heading towards the pyramid.


	50. Ch25 - Fateful Encounter

**Little Lost Raichu**

 **Chapter 25**  
 **-**

 **Fateful Encounter**

* * *

"Hey, wait for me!" Quibble shouted as sweat fell down his forehead. "I can't keep up with your speed, slow down!" He yelped in surprise before finding himself picked up and riding on his newly hired minion. "Thanks. What's your name by the way."

"Desert Blade," the grey stallion responded. His build bulky, his mane a red mohawk, while razor blade was inside scabbard attached to his side. Scimitar mark decorated his flanks.

"Quite a sharp name. Why do I get the feeling that your past may be a bit dark?" Quibble asked.

"I admit, I got myself into a few regrettable scenarios when I was young… thief, desert bandit, spent some years in prison. Reformed, served as guard, scout, and at older age became a mercenary."

"Okay… that's way more than I hoped to learn?" Quibble said with a nervous chuckle. "But as long as your blade is there to keep me safe, I don't mind your past."

"You saved my hometown's honor by dealing with the thieves. You earned my respect, my blade is your to command."

A few drops of sweat fell down Quibble's forehead. He shook it and displayed a confided smile.

* * *

Nica's breathing became rapid as she ran towards the pyramid. If her suspicions were correct, Daring Do and Rainbow Dash were targeted by the same creature who sealed her memories and put a curse on Gabby and many others. Yet… something felt wrong. Until now this creature acted from the shadow, erasing every trace of its existence, so why would it start acting in the open, threatening an entire town. Whatever was going on, she had very bad feelings about it.

Rays of the sun no longer heated her back as Nica ran inside the large structure, her surroundings becoming darker with each step. Her paws no longer made contact with hot sand but instead with dusty stone. She stopped upon noticing two flashlights, one in Rainbow Dash's mouth, the other in Daring Do's mouth. She covered her eyes protectively with one paw as both lights flashed at her.

Daring Do took the flashlight with her wing and spoke, "You're a bit late, we already ran through plenty of traps," she smirked, "and it turned out that all of them were just illusions. Lava bursting from the ground, poisonous darts, axes, spears, acids, all fake." She pointed at the flashing green eye visible at the end of the long hallway, watching.

Nica's ears drooped and she trembled, feeling a chill going down her spine. The sinister aura of this creature being even more creepy than its appearance in the darkness.

"I don't know why it tries to scare us with illusions if it invited us in the first place, but we can simply run or fly forward," Daring Do said before bending her legs. She returned the flashlight into her mouth and spread her wings. She flew three meters before landing on the ground upon hearing Quibble's shout.

"Waaaait!" Quibble jumped from his minion who took this moment to catch a breath. "What if it is a trap inside a trap? What if among all those illusions is the real thing? You would just walk into it, thinking it's another illusion."

"You've got a good point," Daring said, her eyes narrowed and face serious.

"Nica, you're agile and tough, can you scout ahead?" Quibble asked.

"On it!" Nica shouted before running forward, leaping left, right and up, clinging to the ceiling or parrying an incoming projectile with her tail. Every encountered projectile, weapon or enraged animal vanished upon contact. _All the noises and roars are very convincing, way above Trixie's tricks. This must be some serio–_ Her thinking was interrupted as fifty five dark crystals emerged from the floor, while the same amount emerged from the ceiling, all barely visible in the growing darkness as only bits of light came from flashlights held by her friends.

Out of reflex, Nica backflipped, slamming her metalic tail against one of emerging crystals to gain additional momentum. She tightly closed her eyes and grit her teeth, refusing to scream, as one of the large crystals from the floor and ceiling trapped her rear leg, pressing against her bronze patch from both sides with sharp pointy edges.

With a swing of her tail, she crushed the lower crystal, freeing her leg as she rolled on the rocky floor. Her back and belly now covered by clinging dust.

"Nica!" Dash shouted as she ran closer, looking down at her in worry with the rest catching up a moment later. "Are you hurt?"

Nica glanced at her rear leg and next at Dash, shaking her head. She stood to her three legs and next slowly lowered her hurting leg. "I'm fine… just a scratch."

"A scratch!" Dash shouted as she examined the large crystals. "Those massive sharp rocks pierced into your little leg, and you call it a scratch?" Dash blinked before using her flashlight to take a closer look. "Wait a moment! Those look like crystals summoned by King Sombra when he invaded the Crystal Empire."

"Sombra? Isn't he one of bad guys you and your friends defeated?" Quibble asked, receiving a nod of confirmation from the national heroine. "Figures. Those dark crystals are certainly not part of any of Daring Do stories."

"Are they more dangerous than typical sharp rocks?" Daring Do asked.

Dash shrugged. "I dunno, but I think Sombra placed smaller crystals on Shining Armor's horn, preventing him from using magic. Twilight also told me that a trap made of those prevented her from teleporting away."

"Oh… so in other words, those crystals block unicorn magic? Good thing I'm a pegasus," Daring Do said.

"Maybe it doesn't block just unicorn magic but magic in general. What if it took away your flight or worse," Quibble pointed out. "I know you're great at avoiding traps and stuff, but I think we should let my bodyguard go ahead."

"W-what… m-me?" Desert Blade asked before steeling is nerves and narrowing his eyes. "If that's an order, I shall face those traps head on."

"Not you, I meant the Raichu," Quibble said as everyone's attention focused on the long-tailed critter.

"On it!" Nica said, only to be stopped by Daring Do's hoof.

"Sorry, but no, evading traps is my field of expertise," Daring Do said. "Just sit this one out and watch how professional handle it. Okay?"

"N-no, I won't!" Nica shouted with narrowed eyes. Despite her agility, 'Iron Tail' and reflexes, she still ended up hurt in one of these traps. Even if the adventuring heroine knew how to dodge, she no doubt had way less durability. She couldn't let her risk heavy injury. What's more, losing Daring Do would give many mean creatures an opening to search and use powerful artifacts. It was only fair that someone expendable like her should take the risk.

"I insist," Daring Do said, only for Nica to run around her and forward, deeper into the dangerous maze. "Hey!" Daring Do flew, trying to bypass the long-tailed critter.

Rainbow Dash and Quibble followed, witnessing as both the seasoned adventurer and a creature with great survival capabilities were evading fake traps one after another, occasionally encountering real traps in the shape of dark crystals emerging from the floor, or crystal darts raining at them at high speed. Both dodged and covered one another, getting to the end of the long hallway unscathed, yet the mysterious creature was no longer to be seen.

* * *

With the creepy eye, illusions and traps no longer in their way. The group made their way forward with Nica and Daring Do scouting ahead, wary of their surroundings.

"Hey, Nica, can I ask you a few questions?" Dash asked.

"S-sure," Nica said, not daring to look back even for a moment as a flashlight was now wrapped by her tail.

"You told me that compared to me you're nothing. Were you serious when you said that?" Dash asked.

"Of course I was. You may be incredibly fast, but in terms of survility and combat capabilities, I'm _waaay_ ahead of you. Yet despite being weaker, your accomplishments surpass mine many times over, which makes you superior to me."

Dash chuckled nervously. How was she supposed to respond to that? It was one thing being praised for how great she was, but this was something else. Ever since she heard of Nica's accomplishments, she started to idolize her. For her idol to praise her while lowering her own worth… it seemed wrong.

"I don't understand, why do you think so little of yourself?" Dash asked, her tone slightly depressed. "I admit, I'm showing off my awesomeness whenever I can, but it was my parents' encouragement and my own ego that has driven me to be the best I can be. It gives me the courage to fail."

Nica calmed herself as her adversary was still nowhere to be seen. "My point of view differs then. The way I see it, the more power one possesses, the more they need to achieve to prove themselves worthy of it. I just feel that I'm doing too little considering how much I can do." She lowered her head and slowed down, her ears drooped. "As for my fear of failing… there was one time I didn't react to danger fast enough… and a young girl lost her father because of that." Both Dash and Daring Do gasped, Desert Blade rubbed the back of his neck and looked at Nica in pity while Quibble stared with an unfazed expression. "I stopped caring about winning and fame ever since while my fear of failing is present in me to this day."

"Ouch…" Dash said.

"I started to hold back in fights against weaker opponents, and since I could sense sadness, anger and jealousy of defeated pokemon, I found no excitement or fun in battles. Still, whether I liked fighting or not didn't matter, I trained myself as hard as I could regardless to make sure that I wouldn't fail ever again," Nica continued, now walking next to Rainbow Dash, taking two steps for each one of the pegasus. "My fears and desire to be helpful pushed me over my limits, even putting my life at risk during my training. Yet, I survived, and became very tough for it."

"I see…" Dash said, trying to comprehend Nica's words. During yesterday's exchange of stories, Nica left some important details out, yet now everything fell into place. In a world filled with competitive pokemon who want to become the best they can, Nica actually surpassed them all despite no longer being competitive herself.

"Wait a moment, isn't there a paradox and irony in the way you think and act?" Quibble asked, catching everyone's attention. "You fear that if you're too slow, too weak or not skilled enough, that you may fail in helping or saving someone, so you train yourself harder than everyone else." As Nica nodded, he continued, "However, since you're now so powerful but don't get many opportunities to use your power, you feel unworthy of it. You compare yourself to others and feel unimportant, useless and insignificant because of that."

Daring Do glanced over her shoulder at Nica and said, "Quibble does have a point. You may not always get an opportunity to be helpful, sometimes it is all up to luck. Those weaker than you may just end up at the right place and time and save the day, while you, with all your power, may try to be as helpful as possible and not get such an opportunity. You shouldn't go so hard on yourself."

"You… really think so?" Nica asked with hesitation clear in her voice.

"Of course," Quibble said before grinning. "I mean, not everypony has so much luck to always find hidden temples that nopony found before, or face villains stupid enough to always leave them unguarded with a trap that can be disarmed."

Daring Do raised an eyebrow before speaking in a joking tone, "What can I say. Sometimes to make a big change you need skills, sometimes it is up to your choices, and sometimes it is up to pure luck. That's the life of an adventurer in a nutshell."

"Exactly," Pinkie said as she emerged from behind Rainbow Dash, now walking side by side with everyone else with a few helmets equipped with flashlights on her back. "Meeting each other in the same town, joining forces against a corrupted princess, having qualifications to activate dormant artifacts, all leading to the purification of Nightmare Moon and us becoming the best of friends. I would lie if I said that us becoming heroines of Equestria started without some serious luck."

"P-Pinkie, where have you been?" Dash asked.

"I noticed that the top of pyramid is sealed with a large boulder, so I thought some helmets equipped with a flashlight would help us see in the dark, so I bought some," Pinkie said before looking ahead, noticing green light in the chamber ahead. Leaping from pony to pony, she placed helmet on each head, except Daring Do who held to her trusty hat. "Totally better than holding flashlight with a hoof, wing or mouth, or in Nica's case, with a tail." She attached the flashlight to Daring's hat with adhesive tape.

Rainbow Dash patted Nica on the shoulder and gave her a warm smile. "See, you should stop thinking so little of yourself. So you rarely get the chance to save the world, no biggie. You're trying hard and that's what matters."

* * *

Nica smiled lightly and nuzzled Dash's side. "I'll… think about it." The soft wing of the pegasus hugged her from the other side. After several seconds of a pleasant wing-hug, Nica freed herself and ran ahead, being the first to step into the suspicious chamber, quickly examining the area.

Ahead of her was a large square pool of a –no doubt toxic– substance with one small platform in the middle. Bubbles were occasionally appearing and popping on its green illuminating surface. A few loose wall-fragments and stones lay on the floor all around. Looking up, she noticed that the opening in the ceiling was indeed sealed. With the illuminating toxic substance and flashlights on her helmet as the only source of light, the visibility proved somewhat limited.

She didn't need to see in the dark to sense the aura of living creatures, and one was in the corner of the room, its black robes barely visible among the darkness while one green eye seemed to study her every move. Her ears perked up, hearing the noise of hoofsteps as the rest of the group entered the chamber as well.

"We are here as you wanted," Daring Do said as she approached the coated figure with firm steps. "Now what do you… you want what?"

Nica glanced at Daring Do in confusion.

"What's wrong?" Dash asked.

"You didn't hear him speak?" Daring asked. As everypony shook their heads, Nica included, she said, "Whatever he is, he's speaking telepathically to me."

"And what did he say?" Quibble asked.

"He said that I should say goodbye to you all and make peace, because I'm not leaving this place alive," Daring Do said before giving the hidden figure a challenging glare. "Bring it on!" She stomped the rocky floor aggressively, preparing to charge.

Nica's ears drooped, her mouth started to tremble and her face became pale. This creature wasn't going to spread its curse, but was instead taking lethal action. She tore off her collar from her neck and pushed it towards the wall before jumping between Daring Do and the mysterious adversary, electricity escaping from her cheeks.

 _You weren't supposed to be here. I have no interest in you, step aside,_ the mysterious voice spoke in her mind as she shook her head. _So be it. If you remembered our previous encounter, you would know you won't make a difference. Fighting me is futile._

Nica grit her teeth. Even if she faced this creature before and lost her memories for it, it didn't matter, she wasn't going to fail again. Too much was on the line.

The mysterious figure threw its coat to the side.

Nica's eyes opened widely and her legs bent slightly from the overwhelming pressure of raw power. The monster itself was legless, black, irregular shape floating in mid-air. A long white hood atop its head and what seemed like a thick red collar on its neck stood out the most. Apart from its pair of claw-ended arms, the creature boasted two additional spectral limbs and a tail, all three billowing as if they were caught in an invisible storm. She found herself unable to draw her gaze from that green, sinister eye.

"You look kind of neat and intimidating, but you won't scare me. I have beaten bigger monsters," Daring Do said with confidence in her voice before running forward. With a swift jump, she swung her rear leg, delivering a kick against the creature's face. Her smirk vanished as her opponent just stared back without care. Using her two hooves, she delivered a solid kick against the large chest, pushing the monster towards the wall. She followed up with a tackle, slamming her shoulder against the dark being before delivering a series of kicks. Flying up and next towards her opponent, she struck the larger creature with more force, causing several cracks to spread on the wall while pinning the monster against it.

Rainbow Dash flew a few circles before using gained speed for a finishing kick, causing more cracks to appear while pushing the dark creature deeper into the stone.

"Nice work Dash," Daring Do said before hoof-bombing the other pegasus. She looked back at the hostile creature who pushed itself free and wiped dust and rubble form its shoulders. "Oh come on! Tell me you at least felt it!" She narrowed her eyes. "What do you mean I kick like a little pony girl. You haven't seen even a tenth of my combat skills."

Nica observed the ongoing battle with full attention, seeing as the dark creature was trying and failing to grab the agile pegasi with its hands. A large cake flew over her head, slamming right into creature's face.

"Ha, got you!" Pinkie shouted.

The mysterious creature exposed its hand as a strange-looking dark/green aura started to emerge from Pinkie Pie.

"I… am not feeling well…" Pinkie said, tilting left and right, her eyes half-closed while showing fatigue.

Nica leaped towards the party mare, stopping Pinkie's fall with her paws before helping her sit.

"What's… happening… to me?" Pinkie asked. Her foreleg started to tremble the moment she raised it.

Nica shoot glare at the hostile creature, who now held a ball of dark concentrated energy in its hand. What did you do?

 _Magic is such an interesting tool, don't you agree? It can be used, it can be harvested, it makes all creatures tougher and stronger,_ the voice once again spoke in her mind. She watched as the dark rounded ball of pulsating magic was thrown into the toxic pool a moment later. Suddenly, the green substance turned black as the chamber became much darker. _Using borrowed magic from your enthusiastic friend, I ensured that any magical creature from this world will melt in an instant upon contact with the black liquid. No matter how tough they are thanks to their inner magic, the result will be the same._

Nica ran towards the large creature, her tail shining brightly. The moment another dark ball of energy started forming in its hand, she leaped forward, slapping it towards the wall as a few dark crystals emerged from it upon contact. Why? she asked, now glaring up at the hostile creature. Why are you doing this? You didn't kill before!

Rainbow Dash and Daring Do resumed their attack. Their repetitive kicks and dodging stopped the moment evasion maneuvers caused the helmets to fall from their heads. Without any visibility, Daring Do ended up caught between two hands as they squeezed against her forelegs and wings.

 _Without Rainbow Dash, the strength of unity between Princess Twilight and her friends will be gone. A link of the chain broken. No bond to strengthen their magic and resolve, no powerful artifacts they can wield against me. Since I needed to chose only one, I decided to remove the pony who would be the last to surrender._

So… you're only after Rainbow Dash? What about Daring do? Nica asked. If Rainbow Dash was the main target, why her opponent caught Daring Do first?

 _Ponies with strong magic but without fighting skills are of use to me, once harvested they can't fight back. Ponies with experience and skills will fight back regardless. After seeing how effortlessly Daring Do evaded my illusions, I witnessed something common for pokemon, something I didn't see in ponies until now. I changed my mind and decided to remove her before she could become a potential threat._

Upon noticing as the squeezing force used against Daring Do grew in strength, Nica shouted, If you're afraid of their skills, seal away their memories the same way you did with mine… but please, don't kill them, I beg you! She grit her teeth, sending as much power into her tail as she could. Her opponent was tough. She needed every bit of speed and power to free Daring Do. One opening is all she needed.

 _I would if I could. Ponies are adapted to magic, resisting it to a degree, while I'm still discovering its secret. While I could seal the entirety of your memories, what I can do to a pony's mind is limited._

Daring Do started to scream, no longer able to hold it behind her grit teeth. Her wriggling weakened with each passing second.

"Daring Do! Somepony help her!" Quibble shouted in panic while his minion stopped trembling and hid any sign of fear before grabbing his blade with his teeth.

Desert Blade charged forward, only to jump backward as a few black crystals emerged from the floor, knocking the blade from his mouth while leaving small scar on his cheek.

Dash flew up and next at the larger foe, only for her rear hoof to sink into the rocky floor instead. Lack of visibility limited her aim, and yet didn't seem to affect the monster who managed to evade her attack.

Using the flashlight from her own helmet and the moment of distraction her friend provided, Nica lightened the hand of the hostile creature before striking it with her 'Iron Tail,' causing the dark creature to yelp while catching it off guard. She continued her combo, striking the second hand before wrapping her tail around Daring Do's belly. Bouncing against the chest of her opponent, she pushed herself and the adventurous pony away, using a 'Thunderbolt' to stop the monster from chasing them as her legs landed on the rocky ground with a weak thud.

As the large creature massaged its arms, its voice spoke in Nica's mind. _You remember how to fight? Did you overcome my seal?_

Nica's eyes focused on the dark energy which started to grow above the hand of the hostile creature. With a loud scream and spread forepaws, she unleashed a strong 'Thunderbolt' as bolts of electricity flashed bright over the darkened area, yet this time her attack failed to break the concentration of the hostile creature. In a rush of panic, she held both forepaws ahead of her and focused, using 'Light Screen' as a square barrier appeared in front of her, and next in front of everypony nearby.

Quibble pointed at the lying party pony and shouted, "We need to protect Pinkie Pie!"

Desert Blade nodded in agreement.

Three fingers pressed against the gathered energy, causing it to spread over the entire chamber.

Nica raised her metalic tail defensively, refusing to blink. Her barrier activated, softening the incoming attack while her tail protected her head. She grit her teeth as her belly and limbs ended up receiving a few bruises, nothing she couldn't ignore, while helmet fell from her head and melted in dark fire. Her ears perked up at the noise of painful screams.

Overcame by panic, she looked around, yet could only sense auras of fear. She looked up and used another 'Thunderbolt,' destroying the boulder as sunlight entered the chamber. She looked around as her face became pale and her mouth opened agape. Quibble and his mercenary lay unconscious with burns visible on their fur, both lying protectively on Pinkie Pie. Daring Do and Rainbow Dash groaned in pain, struggling to stand as shrinking black flames were visible on their furs.

 _Don't worry. You shall forget what transpired here, enjoying your life among ponies in bliss. No regret and no guilt._

Nica looked back at the hostile creature, who now hovered towards the unconscious ponies while a small black flame appeared above each of his fingers. With a quick run while repeating her name, Nica surrounded herself with electricity, running at the attacker on an intercepting course. She smashed the bigger creature deeply into the wall, causing more rubble to spread over the room and loud crashing noise to echo over the chamber. A few pebbles sank into the pool of dark substance.

Nica shook her head before glaring at the hostile creature while standing on its chest, both now a meter deep inside the wall. Her victory didn't last as one finger pushed black flame towards her forehead. She leaped out of the hole before attacking with another 'Thunderbolt.'

 _What is the meaning of this?_ Nica heard an angered voice in her mind as the dark creature emerged from the hole. _Why are you still conscious, why didn't the spell work?_ An odd looking wave of magic emerged, spreading over the entire room, looking similar to the scanning spell Twilight and Starlight used on her not long ago. _Mental protection? Did your body adapt to the magic of this world as well?_ The dark creature turned towards the ponies before flying at them. _I had hoped not to drag a fellow traveler into this. If you step aside, I shall not harm you._

Nica ran at the dark creature, attacking with bolts of electricity, only for her adversary to fly over them. Much to her relief, the creature was pushed back by a combined flying kick from both pegasi as their rear hooves collided with its face. Her relief didn't last long as the attacker pressed its paw against the floor, summoning numerous small voids.

She leaped to the side and back, just in time to evade. Nica glanced at the other ponies, seeing Daring Do leaping and flying between the voids, only to end up grabbed by the hostile creature.

"Hey, hands off!" Dash shouted. Her attempt of rescue ended up with her being slapped into one of the voids. Dark energy vanished quickly, revealing her deep asleep as a snoring noise escaped her mouth.

Nica grit her teeth, feeling growing anger. Quibble, Pinkie and Desert Blade were unconscious. Rainbow Dash was asleep and would no doubt be thrown into pool of dark toxins a moment later, while Daring was captured and would be thrown into it here and now. Whatever the attacker was, it seemed capable of attacking multiple targets at once. How was she supposed to focus on defeating him and protect Rainbow Dash and Daring Do at the same time?

Charging her 'Iron Tail,' she ran towards the hostile creature, only for black crystals to emerge from the floor. She zipped in between the crystals and slapped her tail against chest of the attacker, yet its hold of Daring Do remained strong. The moment her feet made contact with the rocky ground, she bent her legs and charged more power into her tail while aiming at the hands holding Daring Do.

Much to her shock, the hostile creature jumped into the pool of dark substance. Time slowed down before Nica's very eyes as her panicked mind struggled to comprehend what was happening. No… now wasn't the time for thinking or hesitation. She already failed to save the life of a human father just because she allowed panic to distract her. She wasn't going to let it happen again.

Without hesitation, she pressed her paws against the edge of the pool and jumped in, repeating her name while surrounding herself with an aura of electricity. The moment she crashed into the arm of the hostile creature while using 'Volt Tackle,' she grabbed Daring Do with her tail and pushed her up, only to feel her own body sink into the toxic substance, overwhelmed by pain while feeling burning sensation on her entire body.

"Nica!" Daring Do shouted, hovering above the toxic substance.

Ignoring the agonizing pain, Nica started moving her limbs, swimming to the surface as her head emerged. The moment she was grabbed by Daring Do's hooves, she heard a loud yelp of pain and fell into the dark substance again. Swimming with all her might, she reached the wall of the pool and started climbing up with the help of her tail, reaching the top as dark liquid was dripping down her body.

Daring Do hovered above the floor while looking at her burned hooves, and next glanced at the large critter. "How… how are you still alive?" she asked in disbelief.

Nica shook herself and next pointed at the unconscious ponies. Get them... outta here! She pointed towards the exit before sending bolts of electricity towards the dark substance, striking the emerging foe. Hurry!

While not understanding her words, Daring Do seemed to understand her paws gestures as she picked up all four ponies onto her back, running towards the exit with an obvious struggle. Nica glanced at the adventurer and forced herself to smile.

She walked backward from the pool of dark substance, breathing hastily, as her eyes rested upon the emerging creature. Yet something felt off. Its aura seemed… calm… No anger… no hostility… just disappointment.

Nica maintained a fighting stance, yet her foe simply hoovered in front of her with lowered hands as dark substance was dripping down its body. Despite numerous burns and bruises, it seemed calm and collected.

 _I acknowledge your power. I'm no longer interested in eliminating, nor cursing your pegasus friends. You have my full attention._

Nica grit her teeth as bolts of electricity escaped from dots on her cheeks, striking a few tiny pebbles in the process.

 _Calm yourself. I'm not interested in fighting you. I wish to negotiate._

N-negotiate? Nica asked before stomping her burned paw. Negotiate! You have been spreading curses over innocent ponies, maybe even harvesting their magic for yourself, and even tried to kill a great heroine, and now you're suddenly interested in negotiations?

 _Why care about beings from another world when you should think about yourself?_

Nica frowned. They showered me with affection, food and kindness. I won't let you or anyone else harm them!

 _You already repaid your debt a few times over!_ the creature responded with anger before calming down. _At best they view you as a pet, an inferior and less intelligent being they take care out of pity. At worst they recognize your talents and are trying to use you, no different than human trainers were using us for millenia! They may call you a friend, but you're no equal in their eyes._ The dark creature clenched its fist before slamming it against the floor.

 _Those ponies are little different from humans. I care little for them, but I hoped to avoid hurting a fellow pokemon, which is why I tried to keep you in blissful ignorance. Yet… you remembered how to fight, and your mind built up resistance to my newly acquired magic. I can see that you're not a weak Raichu. You've become too powerful to ignore, which is why I wish to give you three choices. I'm being merciful and advise you to take my offer seriously._

 _Three choices?_ Nica started thinking back to her encounter with the mob boss, or rather about his advice. Should she be given a choice, she shouldn't stand up against this mysterious powerful being.

She closed her eyes and shook her head, she wasn't going to be intimidated. She sat and gave the mysterious figure an even glare. Alright, I will hear you out, but in return I wish to ask you questions of my own, will you answer them?

 _Depends on the questions, but I don't see why not. After all, once you hear my offer, I'm certain you'll choose in my favor._ He performed a polite bow. _I suppose it's only fair to start negotiations with an introduction. My name is Darkrai, also known as King of Nightmares._


	51. Ch26 - Dark Confession

**Little Lost Raichu**

 **Chapter 26**  
 **-**

 **Dark Confession**

* * *

Nica sat inside a pyramid next to a pool of black substance with rubble and a dark creature keeping her company. Rays of the sun peeked inside through a hole in the ceiling. Saying that her mind was filled with questions and hungry for answers would have been an understatement.

Only a few weeks prior she had woken up inside a dangerous forest, covered with bruises without a single memory of her past. Worse, she didn't have even a single memory of herself. Her skills, power, abilities, all forgotten while a hungry beast with a lion's head and a poisonous tail decided to eat her for dinner.

Ever since then, ponies accepted her and damaged the seal on her memories, and as a result she had been recovering her memories bit by bit. At the same time, she learned about ponies and their culture, all the while regaining memories about herself and reclaiming her skills.

All the pain she accidentally caused ponies, all her training to get a better grasp of her abilities, and all the attempts of being useful to her new friends: All caused by the creature before her.

 _I suppose it's only fair to start negotiations with an introduction. My name is Darkrai, also known as King of Nightmares,_ the voice of Darkrai spoke in her mind.

Nica narrowed her eyes, once again studying the features of the monster. Darkrai was a legless, black, irregular shape floating in mid-air. A long white hood atop its head and what seemed like a thick red collar on its neck stood out the most. Apart from its pair of claw-ended arms, the creature boasted two additional spectral black tatters and a tail, all three billowing as if they were caught in an invisible storm.

My name's Nica, but I assume you knew that already, she said, raising her tail threateningly. Answers to the mystery behind her appearance in Equestria and behind her missing memories were within her reach. She pointed accusingly with her forepaw. First, I want to know why you sealed away my memories.

 _Isn't that obvious?_ Darkrai shrugged. _I told you already. I don't wish to harm you. When I traveled through the Everfree Forest towards the cottage of a pony named Fluttershy to put a curse on her, suddenly a portal appeared in the sky and a crashing noise followed. I thought I sensed the power of Dialga and Palkia coming from the shrinking portal, only to find you inside the crater._

Palkia? Dialga? Nica asked, blinking in confusion.

 _They are the rulers of time and space. I suspected that they sent you to stop me. I just laughed. Why would they send a Raichu against me instead of committing themselves? Of course, I couldn't let you warn the ponies or try to stop me, but I also didn't want to take your life. Then a thought crossed me: As a pokemon without any magic, your mind was defenseless. What if I sealed away your memories so you would forget about your mission?_

Nica stood up, waved her forepaws in aggravation and shouted, If you wanted to let me live, why did you leave me in a forest filled with predators? I was hurt, tired and hungry. If not for my speed, endurance and my body's defensive reaction with electricity, I would have been eaten!

 _Oh, but I wanted to take you with me and leave you at the cottage. From what I heard about Fluttershy, she would no doubt let you live an easy life. However, a mere moment after I finished sealing away your memories, you started moving and pushing yourself against the ground. I even considered recruiting you, turning who was sent against me into my asset, but I wasn't certain if your guilt and conscience would disapprove of my actions or not, so I simply decided to carry on with my objective._ He mentally sighed. _Now, I regret that decision. If only I took your abilities more seriously._

Nica sat and massaged her arm with a saddened expression on her face. Her ears drooped. In the end, this creature wasn't completely without mercy. She was a potential threat to Darkrai's ambitions, yet he spared her. Still, Darkrai didn't seem to show as much mercy to Daring Do and Rainbow Dash, ready to take their lives. There was still more she needed to learn about him.

 _Everything was working out. You forgot your mission, and instead had a pleasant life among ponies, while I spread my curse undetected and harvested their magic for myself. At least, until now._

Nica looked up, glaring into Darkrai's blue eye. Why? Why are you doing this? I mean, you weren't causing any harm until now, and I can tell that it isn't going to be the case for long. What is that you seek?

Nica heard a playful chuckle echoing in her mind. _As a pokemon, you should know the answer, but I shall enlighten you. You see, I was summoned into this world by a vengeful being, a queen who was betrayed by her subjects. She was desperate for a powerful ally, using ancient knowledge beyond her understanding. She took the risk, hoping she could control who she summoned. She was wrong._

And? Nica asked, staring back with full curiosity, only for her eyes to widen at realization. _Wait… Did he say 'this world?' Isn't the place I come from over the ocean or something?_

Darkrai turned to the side, now staring at the black substance inside the pool in the middle of the chamber. _I was intrigued. A new, mysterious world was open for me to explore, and a powerful being with centuries of experience I could learn from stood before me, so I played along. I played the role of her loyal ally, telling the arrogant queen that I could help her achieve her vengeance. In return, she taught me about this world and its magic, introducing me to ancient tomes and abandoned libraries._ He chuckled. _She tried to use me, but in the end, I was the one using her. Thanks to her teachings, I discovered this wonderful dark magic._

Dark magic? Wasn't Sombra a dark magic user? Nica asked, thinking back to Rainbow Dash's story how Cadence, Twilight and Spike saved the Empire from an evil king.

 _Oh yes, Sombra. I heard about him from my new mentor. A powerful pony who embraced dark magic, or rather, allowed dark magic to take control of him. He tried to control a dangerous force that led him into madness._ Darkrai glanced at her and shook his head. _But, in my case, it was different. Learning how to use dark magic came with such incredible ease. I didn't struggle to control it, and it didn't try to control me. I felt as if we were one and the same._

He chuckled. _I'm a dark-type pokemon, immune to psychic-type attacks and powerful against psychic-type pokemon. When I tested my powers against a few unsuspecting ponies, I found out that my attacks are extremely dangerous against them. You saw for yourself what happened when I used 'Dark Pulse' against everyone in this chamber. If not for you protecting them all with 'Light Screen,' they would now all be at my mercy… or worse._

Nica grit her teeth before releasing her frustration as a small bolt of electricity, aiming next to Darkrai's head.

 _Delicate topic? I'll get to the point then. As a dark-type pokemon, I'm immune to spells, meanwhile my power is extremely dangerous against magical creatures. Dark magic is similar. It can prevent unicorns from teleporting, seal away their magic, make them weak, and in the case of my curse, allow me to harvest magic of living creatures whenever I wish. I felt as if dark magic was destined to be wielded by a dark-type pokemon—by me._

I still don't understand. Even if you can use dark magic, why are you spreading your curses on ponies and erasing their memories? Nica stood up and approached on her hind feet.

 _As a pokemon, you should know the answer. We are beings who evolve, change, adapt, compete, fight and improve. We have reached great heights of power thanks to our struggles and perseverance. However, there's limit to everything._ Darkrai raised his hand towards the pool of black substance as green/dark aura started to return to him. A few seconds later the liquid in the pool was once again illuminating and green.

 _I'm one of rare pokemon who lives for millenia. Do you know how it feels to become this powerful over centuries, only to reach my limit? I have been spreading and feeding on nightmares over the land for ages. I was bored of my routine and of my limitations._ He turned around and spread his arms. His voice in Nica's mind now filled with excitement. _But this land is filled with new places to explore, mysteries to solve, powerful artifacts to find, and most importantly,_ _ **magic**_ _. Ever since I arrived here, I found so many new ways to improve myself and break my limits. The magic of this world makes me stronger and opens so many possibilities._

Nica stomped and clenched tip of her forepaws as more bolts escaped the yellow dots on her cheeks. So, in other words, instead of allowing your body to gain magic on its own, you decided to speed up the process by cursing ponies and taking their magic whenever you want.

 _It's in our nature, this desire to improve as much as possible, and the cunning queen just pointed out the most efficient way to do it. Why should I give up on an unlimited supply of magic? Whenever I want to experiment, create or practice a spell, I just need to borrow bits of magic from ponies or other creatures. I can satisfy my endless curiosity and desire for power for millenia to come._ A sinister laughter echoed in Nica's mind. _At least this is what I thought at first before I realized something. A bigger picture formed in my mind. Harvesting so much magic all at once… on second thought, I think I'll keep it to myself. Wouldn't want to spoil the big surprise._

And then, you decided to kill whoever gets in your way? Nica asked, pointing accusingly at Darkrai.

 _To be honest, while I didn't care for the ponies, I thought I could realize my goal without killing, maybe even without me coming out from the shadows, but it changed._ Darkrai's tone grew in volume, now filled with determination. _What I'm planning to accomplish is no longer just for my sake, nor it is for Chrysalis and her stupid revenge any longer, but she demanded a proof of loyalty from me. Removing a pony capable of using powerful artifact in order for me keep appearances seemed like a low price to pay._ He frowned. _As for Daring Do, killing her was my decision the moment I witnessed her skills. Letting live a combat-experienced adventurer like her seemed most unwise._

Nica took a few calming breaths before sitting on the dusty stone. So, you're driven by more than just greed. If you were planning to curse all ponies and creatures with strong magic, why haven't you targeted Starlight or Twilight yet? They are powerful.

 _My mentor warned me about those two, saying that ponies with such a strong connection to magic would no doubt fully resist my mind-affecting spells. Even when I sealed away memories of common ponies, how much I can make them forget depends on their mental resistance. Shining Armor was an exception, though. My arrogant mentor already brainwashed him before, and she was more than happy to assist me in dealing with his mental defenses._

Nica grinned. Darkrai couldn't erase the memories of Twilight, Starlight, or any of the princesses. He probably wasn't even aware that his curses and mental seals were no longer a secret. It gave Twilight and Starlight extra time to discover the cure and remove the curses and mental seals.

 _But, rest assured. With my curse spreading all over Equestria and even in the Griffon Kingdom, I can borrow magic whenever I want. I can weaken entire nations with a simple spell, and what's most important, the rulers of this land don't know about it. Though after your… intervention… I'll need to speed up my plan._

What plan? Are you going to take over Equestria by force to help Chrysalis have her revenge? Nica asked.

 _I don't care about what that wretched queen wants! She summoned me to use me like a tool, so I'm using her in return! I've already planned countermeasures against her! I'm tired of us pokemon being expl..._ He paused as dead silence lasted for a few seconds. _Apologies for my outburst. Let's just say that what I intend to do is much more noble, even though my methods of achieving it aren't to par._

Nica raised an eyebrow before crossing her arms. You don't deny nor confirm that you want to take over Equestria. Let's assume that you'll take over. What will prevent ponies from removing your curse secretly and rebelling against you anyway? Your magic seems to have limitations after all. You can't control an entire nation on your own.

 _This, I am afraid, will remain as my little secret._ Darkrai placed his hands on his hips and narrowed his eye. _Now, my little friend, since I satisfied your curiosity, it is time for you to hear my offer and make a choice._

Fair enough. Nica stood up, looking back with an even stare. Don't expect much though. I plan on protecting ponies from the likes of you! Her tone of voice became calm. Though, if you agree to remove the curses and live with ponies peacefully, I'm sure they'll show you understanding and mercy. More than once I learned that ponies are too forgiving for their own good.

 _I have a better idea. You can leave the ponies and join me instead. We aren't less intelligent than those ponies, and we surpass them in combat and power. We could become the masters, rather than servants._

Join you? Nica pointed at Darkrai. Why do you think I would help you? Especially after what you tried to do to Daring Do and Rainbow Dash!

 _Because if you do, I will help you gain magic and become even stronger._ Nica yelped as Darkrai grabbed her with one of his large hands, his other hand spinning dark-green energy into an orb in front of her face. A similar aura started escaping from his newly green eye. _For a Raichu to be able to stand up against my power, you must've endured many years of painful and harsh training and won thousands of battles. Maybe you even managed to break your own limits. Don't you want to go even further than that?_

Nica shook her head and pushed herself from Darkrai's hand, landing on the tip of her left foot before taking a fighting stance. It's true that I started putting my own life in danger during my training, but I did it to not fail those I care about, not because I wanted more power!

 _Putting your life in danger while training? That's something even the bravest pokemon don't dare to do. Interesting… You don't happen to be a partner of the Sinnoh champion by any chance?_ Darkrai asked, his tone betraying his growing curiosity.

Nica lowered her guard and blinked before rubbing her chin. Well… my memories are still incomplete thanks to… your merciful approach… but I think that's a possibility. Together with my trainer, Astra, we won the tournament in the Sinnoh region, gaining the privilege to challenge the Elite Four and the champion. A few months before that, Brandom himself told us that we are skilled enough to defeat the Elite Four and maybe even the champion, and my trainer was more keen on earning the champion title more than ever before.

 _I see. That would explain so much. I was a fool not to make the connection when it was before my very eyes._ His chuckle echoed in Nica's mind. _Tell me, how does it feel to suffer unimaginable self-inflicted pain day after day, enduring a training regime no pokemon would dare to put themselves through?_ Darkrai's tone increased in volume. _How does it feel to be unable to improve even further, no matter how hard you train, only to be forced to end up in a Pokemon Center a few times a day just to maintain your skills and power? How does it feel to fear that taking a break from training even for a few days will cause your skills and powers to wane?_

Nica stepped backward. The sudden shift of Darkrai's attitude was certainly not what she expected.

 _If you join me, I will help you use magic to become stronger. No more suffering, no more struggles. You would overcome your own limits._

I will not let you hurt or kill ponies for your ambitions! I don't care about getting more power!" She pressed her right forepaw against her chest. "I just care about being able to use the power I possess for the good of others!

 _Oh, so this is where your hesitation lies. How about this then: If you join my side, I shall not take a single life, nor unnecessarily hurt the ponies you care so much about. You'll become my enforcer. I would be able to dispose of Chrysalis much easier with someone as competent as you by my side._ He shrugged. _And who knows, maybe if the princesses will swear their loyalty to me, I'll let them keep bits of their leadership power. As long as they can keep ponies in check, I don't mind allowing them to have a word or two._

W-what? Nica asked, confusion clear on her face.

 _With someone as skilled as you by my side, I will have no need for killing. You'll just peacefully pacify any resident of Equestria who would rebel against me. Ponies will keep their lives as long as you can keep them obedient. Not that you'll need to perform such a role alone. I'll ensure you'll have competent assistants at your command._

Nica grit her teeth and shook her head. You try to make it sound like a peaceful takeover, but I don't trust you. Do you think ponies will just let you take their freedom and magic and be okay with it?

 _Pokemon didn't mind allowing humans to take away their freedom and use them as tools. I don't see why ponies, griffons and the changelings wouldn't learn the same. I'm sure sooner or later they'll learn to appreciate servitude and humility._

Nica stomped. You're wrong! Pokemon follow humans for many reasons. Some want to improve and humans are clever enough to help with that. Some just like to cooperate with them or enjoy their companionship. However, this is what we choose for ourselves. She swung her forepaw swiftly. Ponies would never be happy living like this!

Darkrai frowned and turned around, now floating back to the long-tailed critter. _And what of the pokemon who weren't allowed to chose and those who were forced to serve against their will?_ A long sigh of disappointment echoed in Nica's mind. _And here I thought you would see things my way. Such a disappointment. If you won't join me, I wish to negotiate for your neutrality._

Neutrality? Do you expect me to stay on the sidelines and let you enslave ponies? There's no way–

 _I can send you back home to your world and your trainer._

Nica's mouth closed as she stood up on her rear legs and stared in silence.

 _I see I caught your interest. Good. Not long after Chrysalis summoned me into this world, I looked into the spell she used, and over time discovered the means I could use to return home. With some..._ time consuming _preparations, I can cast a spell that will send you back home and reunite you with your trainer and friends._

N-no way… I…

 _And before you refuse, know that those magically talented friends of yours will never find a way to send you home. It is like searching for a needle in a haystack. If you know which haystack has the needle, you'll find it sooner or later, but if there are billions of haystacks and only one has the needle, it is another story. Without the proper books as reference, which are well hidden and under my possession, your talented friends will have no idea where to even begin._

Nica looked at the floor and rubbed her paws, her ears drooping.

 _If you agree to never return into this world, I'll send you back home. If you refuse, you'll be stuck here forever. What say you?_

I say… Nica's eyes narrowed as she clenched bronze tips of her forepaws. I refuse!

 _Excuse me?_

She approached with firm steps as her tail raised up threateningly. I regained enough memories to know that my trainer put me through hardship so I could be strong and skilled enough to help those in need. If I'll be stuck in this world forever, so be it, but I won't allow you to get your way!

Darkrai roared in anger in her mind. _I showed you mercy and spared your life again and again, despite knowing that you were sent here to stop me, and this is how you repay me? Fine, here's your last choice._ He turned around as dark energy started to form in his hand. Nica took a fighting stance in response. _If you refuse to join me or remain neutral—if you'll interrupt my plans one more time—I will use all the power at my disposal and every means available to me to turn your life into hell! I will keep breaking you until you either join me or agree to return back to your world._ He clenched his hand, attacking with 'Dark Pulse.'

Nica jumped backward to distance herself from Darkrai. While still in mid-air, she raised her forepaw, summoning a 'Light Screen' while charging bits of power into her tail. The moment her feet pressed against the stone, she raised her tail defensively in front of her face. Her legs sank into the rocky ground, refusing to bend despite the powerful pressure. The moment the attack stopped, she lowered her burned tail and looked around, yet Darkrai was nowhere to be seen.

She turned towards the tunnel, running inside as she followed Darkrai's aura, still sensing his anger and disappointment. She wasn't planning on letting him get away.

 _If you assist me in taking over Equestria, I shall not kill a single pony, I will get rid of Chrysalis and give you power beyond your imagination. If you agree to remain neutral, I shall send you back to your home world. If you get in my way one more time, I'll break you with any means necessary. Those are your three choices. The next time we see each other, I will expect your answer. Choose wisely._

Nica's ears perked upward and she flipped backward. Several dark crystals grew from the floor and ceiling in front of her, blocking her way. She surrounded herself with electricity while repeating 'Rai' over and over, piercing the dark crystals with her 'Volt Tackle,' but the aura she sensed was no longer there.

With a firm stare still present on her face, she returned to the chamber where Somnambula faced the Sphinx, picking up her trusty blue collar and attaching it on her neck. Four white gems and one blue gem shined in the sunlight, while small lightning bolts decorated the collar in between.

With her magical language-translating, electricity-absorbing collar present on her neck, she went outside and next back to the city. It was obvious that Darkrai was no longer planning to lay low, and regrouping with Twilight's friends seemed like the best course of action.

As she felt the hot sand cover her feet with each step and raised her forepaw protectively over her eyes, she thought about Darkrai's words. _He seems to think of ponies as a resource for him to use, and he certainly hates humanity, yet he showed me mercy. I don't think he's cruel or enjoys hurting others, but he believes that pokemon are being used as tools. What if some criminals tried to use him against his will?_

She dropped her forepaws, lowered her head and sighed. _Even if somewhat merciful, Darkrai still ended up in bad company, guided by a selfish queen who tried to use him. If only he'd interacted with ponies and experienced kindness like I did, he would see them for more than just source of magic._

Nica raised her head and glanced over her shoulder at the pyramid in pity. _He was ready to help me gain greater power and share Equestria with me if I joined him, and was ready to send me back home if I agreed to stay away from him. I fear that he won't hesitate to break me._ The moment she noticed Rainbow Dash, Daring Do, Pinkie Pie and Quibble run in her direction, she waved at them.

As she felt two pairs of hooves and one pair of wings envelope her in a hug. She nuzzled each pony in return. _I endured battles against legendary pokemon and nearly died during my training several times. Pain isn't new to me. If I have to endure more pain and never see home ever again to protect ponies who showered me with kindness and affection, so be it. This is my choice, and I don't fear the consequences._


	52. Ch27 - Back to Ponyville

**Raichu, Defender of Equestria**

 **Chapter 27**  
 **-**

 **Back to Ponyville**

 **(Warning, some of the following chapters may have dark elements in it. Content Ratings futher ahead is considered T )**

* * *

"So… let me get this straight," Daring Do said as she sat on a platform with a half-repaired statue of Somnambula, the one she destroyed some time ago. Its repairs being funded partially from her own pocket. A few bandages were present on her face, hooves, and wrapped around her belly. Her attention was now on a Raichu sitting in front of her who carried a small bag over her shoulder. "You came from a different world and were sent here by powerful legendaries to stop a pokemon called Darkrai, who, for Celestia knows how long, was secretly cursing ponies with dark magic while clearing their memories of it."

Rainbow Dash spoke up, "He was the one who sealed your memories, and since he can't do it anymore, he tried to get you to join him." Sitting next to Daring Do while having a few small bandages covering her burns, she rubbed her chest and said, "What's up with the bad guys trying to get others to join them? Nightmare Moon already tried that with the Shadowbolts, like I would leave my friends to join a random group that just popped up in the Everfree Forest."

Quibble rubbed his chin, sitting on the side in between the ponies and the pokemon, a few bandages were present on his back. Pinkie Pie was sitting ahead of him, while his minion, Desert Blade, stood by his side, both having a few bruises and bandages of their own. "Whatever the case, he's way above any villains you ever faced, Daring Do. He saw benefit in eliminating you, had to eliminate Rainbow Dash for his accomplice, and nearly succeeded." He paused to glance at the pokemon. "Now he sees Nica as a threat to his plans and was even willing to send her back home in exchange for her neutrality." He looked at Pinkie and pointed at her. "We saw what happened. He drained Pinkie's magic in mere seconds, weakening her while using the gathered magic against us. If this is what his curse is about, he can hold entire towns as hostages and increase his power at will."

"Kind of like Tirek," Rainbow Dash said. "He absorbed everypony's magic to grow big and strong. The difference being that this Darkrai creature isn't growing big, but instead sneaks around a lot. Coward."

"I don't think he's a coward. He's just cunning and cautious," Nica spoke up, her forepaw raised. "Thorax told me that… according to rumors at the hive... Tirek could be easily stopped if not for Discord's betrayal. Darkrai however said that being a dark type made him immune to spells and how his powers are extremely dangerous against magical beings. The dark magic he now commands apparently has similar qualities. Not to mention that he managed to manipulate Chrysalis and remained hidden all this time."

Nica stood up and patted her white chest while her tail rose up from the ground. "I'm not a magical being, nor I am weak to dark type attacks or dark magic. I should be able to match him in a fight…" She sat and tapped her paws together. "... Unless he makes himself super powerful by boosting himself with stolen magic…"

Daring Do shrugged. "I'll fly home and check if I still have any artifacts that can be of use against him before joining you in Ponyville, but no promises I'll find anything useful."

Rainbow Dash looked at Pinkie Pie, who still kept looking to the side. "You're awfully quiet, Pinkie, I mean… like… super quiet. It's not like you. Is something wrong?" As Pinkie looked at her own rear hooves, Dash asked. "Are you still hurting?"

"N-no… it's just…" Pinkie said, her head still lowered and her ears drooped. "When I decided to come with you, I thought I would be helpful, yet I couldn't do anything useful. Instead, I was used by that meany to hurt you all. I feel awful."

"Come on Pinks, you did help… ummm… well… your brought us those flashlight helmets so we could explore the dark pyramid. It was helpful," Dash said, only for Pinkie to release a deep depressed sigh. "I'm not helping, am I?" She stepped from the platform and placed her wing over Pinkie's shoulder. "Anyway, we need to regroup with our friends at Ponyville. I can fly us there…"

"Take Nica," Pinkie said with a depressed tone, her mane less pink and more greyish than usual. "I would weigh you down anyway."

Dash opened her mouth, but Quibble was first to speak, "Pinkie Pie can come with me and Daring Do." He pointed at Dash and continued, "Take Nica for a ride. She's three or four times lighter than an average mare, so you'll be able to get to Ponyville in no time."

"W-what about Darkrai? It's risky to split up," Dash said, her wings spread in panic.

Quibble shook his forehoof and head dismissively. "Not really. According to what Nica told us, he's not interested in hurting ponies, and he already put a curse on Pinkie. I'm not a threat to him and Daring Do can fly. Also, if he's serious about taking over Equestria and his existence is now well known to us, he'll no doubt go to Canterlot and take action. You both need to warn the others as quickly as possible."

Nica kept staring at Pinkie Pie with drooped ears. Seeing this energetic mare like this, sensing her aura of depression… she could only whimper as a sad smile appeared on her face. Taking a few steps on her rear feet, Nica pushed herself against Pinkie's chest and nuzzled it. Using her tail, she rubbed Pinkie behind her ears and next tickled soft part of her rear hooves, causing the mare to giggle.

Pinkie hugged Nica in return. "Don't worry about me, I'll get back to my puffy and happy self before you know it. Now go with Dash and tell Twilight what happened."

Nica waited until she was released before nodding. She took off the bag from her shoulder, giving it to Pinkie as a rat's head peeked out from it. She lowered her head and nuzzled the rat's nose. "I'll leave you with Pinkie Pie, Mr. Patrick."

Upon hearing squeaking noises of protest, she added, "Don't be like that. I'll fly on Dash's back and I don't want to put you in danger. Stay safe." After hearing sad squeaking and ignoring the drooped ears and whispers of the rat, she approached Rainbow Dash who lowered her wing to the sandy ground for her to climb up. She perched herself on the pegasus' back and wrapped her paws around Dash's neck.

Rainbow Dash saluted. "Daring Do, Quibble, and you Desert Blade, take good care of Pinkie. We'll wait for you either at the castle in Ponyville or in Canterlot." She spread her wings and flew up, now flying north towards Ponyville with map in her hooves. "Hey, Nica, you're probably still a bit tired from your fight. You might want to take a nap."

"Says the mare who was put asleep by Darkrai's spell not long ago. Are you sure you're not the one who needs to rest and recover?" Nica asked, only to tighten her hold of Dash's neck as the pegasus performed a barrel roll.

"I'm fine. I may not be as tough as a pokemon, but I'm not a pushover," Dash said in annoyance.

"Alright. I suppose a short nap won't hurt. My last dream stopped before a very important fight against a criminal who could use way more than six pokemon at once, each of his pokemon stolen from skilled trainers and brainwashed to do his bidding," Nica said, catching Dash's interest. "Since I regain my memories whenever I sleep, maybe after a short nap I'll remember that encounter."

"I hope so, you totally need to tell me everything about that fight once you wake up," Dash said while slightly reducing her speed.

Nica closed her eyes and pressed herself into fur on Dash's neck. Her ears and tail flapped under the strong wind.

* * *

"And so we meet again. I must say, you sure did your best to anger my boss. Slowing down Team Rocket's search of Lugia in Johto, preventing our capture of Zapdos, Moltres and Articuno in Kanto, and next you made us search for you in Hoenn and Sinnoh outside of our territory."

Nica peeked from behind a tree, observing the scene from the sideline. Her trainer Astra stood firm in front of the Team Rocket hitman, codename 'Deathblow.' Astra wore a shirt and short skirt, both green, large bronze boots, and no hat covered her orange long hair.

On Astra's right side stood a young girl in a white kimono decorated in blue waves, with a water pokemon armed with two yellow shells, Dewott, by her side.

On Astra's left side stood a young boy named Lauki with a Pikachu by his side.

Nica kept looking at both pokemon in guilt. Ever since she refused to use electricity against the water pokemon, fighting Dewott with only her 'Iron Tail,' she earned his respect. Her refusal to fight back against the Pikachu, defending herself and training him during an actual battle turned him into a fan. Both pokemon and their respective trainers were now facing danger… because of her.

She looked back at Deathblow. The hitman apparently refused to shave his bronze beard, and was wearing a black uniform with a big white 'R' mark written on it. He wore three belts, each equipped with ten pokeballs, a personal army of brainwashed stolen pokemon at his command. On the left and right sides of the hitman two large pokemon stood tall: A large metalic head with four large limbs, Metagross, and large and fat fighting type pokemon with massive hands ready to overpower any opponent in a fight of sumo, Hariyama. Both on guard and ready to defend their master.

"Who's he? What's going on?" the girl wearing kimono asked in confusion, her eyes narrowed. Her Dewott aimed his shells aggressively, repeating his name.

"A Team Rocket member? You guys already caused a lot of trouble in Kanto, and now you grunts dare to show your face in Sinnoh?" Lauki said as his Pikachu released a few bolts from dots on his cheeks.

"Grunt? I'm one of three elite hitmen. By stealing pokemon from experienced trainers, I earned a fortune on the black market, an elite squad of powerful pokemon, and most importantly my boss' respect." Deathblow crossed his arms and frowned. "Consider yourself lucky you're a small fry. I have no use for stealing your weak pokemon." He pointed at the trainer in the middle. "Astra, you have become a nuisance to my boss and caught my attention. The question is, will you surrender yourself and your pokemon to me peacefully and beg my boss for mercy? Or should I ask my Hariyama to snap your neck while I take your pokemon to one of our facilities where they'll become my loyal servants?"

Astra chuckled. "Funny… to think when we first meet, I was scared of you."

"As you should," Deathblow said. "Too bad that this fear didn't stop you from making the same mistakes your parents made," Deathblow said, causing an angered expresion to form on Astra's face to surface. "Your parents and their subordinates nearly ruined Team Rocket and many other criminal organizations. I had the privilege of putting them down, but we never found their daughter. Ever since you freed Zapdos from under my nose, I did some digging. It appears I now have an opportunity to finish what I started years ago."

"You did what? How despicable!" the kimono girl spoke in anger and frowned.

"You took the life of her parents? I knew Team Rocket were up to no good, but that's horrible," Lauki paused and gave Astra a confused glance. "Wait… you really stopped Team Rocket from catching three legendary pokemon from Kanto? That's… that's amazing!" He held his hands in front of his face, staring in admiration.

"All she did was seal her fate," Deathblow stated.

Astra took a few calming breaths and forced a smile. "All this time I was thinking how I can defeat a criminal who can command several well trained pokemon at once. All this time I feared I can't defeat you in a pokemon battle, thinking of you as my biggest challenge to overcome." She pointed accusingly at the criminal elite. "I bet you watched my battles, waiting for me to face a powerful trainer so you could ambush me on my way to the Pokemon Center while my team is still weak. Unfortunately for you, when I was watching my partner train herself to near-death while unable to stop her, an easy solution came to my mind."

"What are you blabbering about?" Deathblow asked.

Nica dashed from behind her cover, running towards her opponent with all speed she could muster. Her tail now metalic and shining, charged with power, while bolts of electricity escaped dots on her cheeks. She ran under Metagross' massive head, tripping it with a slam of her tail against its limb while it wasn't levitating himself. The earth trembled upon the impact. With a swift movement of her tail, she cut the three belts and wrapped her tail around them, pulling them away from the elite hitman.

"What the—"

With a quick 'Thunderbolt,' she pushed the hitman against Hariyama before running towards her trainer, the prize in her possession.

"You'll pay for this! Metagross, use 'Rock Slide!'" Deathblow shouted before trying to grab his pokeballs, only for his old face to become pale. "You… you dared!"

Nica zipped between falling stones, not even slowing down.

"After thinking over so many strategies, the answer was so simple. All I needed was to steal your pokeballs before you could use them and your biggest advantage is gone," Astra said as she grabbed the tree belts eagerly, a wide grin on her face. She held one hand on her hip and asked, "How does it feel that after years of stealing from other trainers to have your pokemon being taken from you? Defeated by your own technique, quite fitting if you asks me."

Deathblow grit his teeth, but calmed down quickly. He rubbed his beard and said, "I must say, I'm impressed. Thus far I simply challenged and defeated every trainer with overwhelming force, or ambushed them when their pokemon were exhausted. Not even a champion could've stopped me in direct fight." He pointed at Astra. "But you're different, you're not afraid to play dirty."

Nica ran at the hitman once again, only to pull herself to a full stop, causing grass and dirt spread around her paws, her attention focused on a remote detonator in the hitman's hand.

"Lucky, no elite ever takes action without a plan B. I placed explosives inside the Pokemon Center. Unless you give me my pokemon back and let me go, you'll have the lives of many pokemon and humans on your conscience," Deathblow said with a serious expression, as if an elderly playing a game of chess. "While at it, you can as well give me your pokemon and surrender yourself. You wouldn't want all those people and pokemon die just to protect your own skin?"

"You monster!" the girl in the kimono shouted.

"You're no ordinary Team Rocket thug after all, none of them would go this far to achieve their goals," Lauki said, shooting daggers at the hitman.

Nica grit her teeth and bent her legs. She already had a life of a father on her conscience because she didn't react fast enough. Not again… never again…

"I thought your pokemon were very valuable and worth taking, but in case I failed to defeat you, I was just planning to blow you up along with the Pokemon Center. I didn't expect I would need to use it as a bargaining chip, but now that I think about it, using hostages works just fine."

With a quick jump, Nica flew at the hitman, wrapping her tail carefully around the detonator, pulling it from Deathblow's hand without touching the round red button. Grabbing the detonator with her forepaws, she turned around and unleashed bolts of electricity towards Deathblow's backpack, forcing him to throw it away before it bursts into flames.

"My jetpack! You little rodent!" Deathblow paused and looked around, finding himself surrounded by multiple pokemon.

"Your jetpack was your plan C, correct?" Astra asked. "Do you have plan D or any trump card left? Or did you simply underestimate me and fall into my hands?"

Deathblow shook her head and then knelt on his both knees, his head lowered. "I have been bested. Now the question is, will you have what it takes to avenge your parents in front of witnesses. Will you sacrifice your innocence for revenge?"

Before Astra or Nica could react, one of the pokeballs on Astra's belt opened, and a nine-tailed flame-breathing fox appeared in front of the hitman.

Nica flinched and bit her bottom lip before running in front of Ninetales. H-hey… I know you're angry, b-but…" She raised her tail defensively, yet the fire easily broke her 'Iron Tail,' burning half of Deathblow's face who screamed in pain, holding his hands against his face. Metagross and Hariyama stepped to the side, not interfering without their master's command.

Nica glanced at her long burned tail and next gave Ninetales an angered glare.

Ninetales growled, only to be recalled back into his pokeball by Astra.

"It seems my mother's Ninetales wanted to leave a mark on you as punishment," Astra said as she looked to the side, her clenched fists trembling in anger. "Also, outside of your crimes in Kanto and Johto, I'm sure the police in Sinnoh would be very interested in inspecting your detonator and disarming explosives you placed inside a Pokemon Center. As for my revenge, I'll not rest until I hunt the most skilled members of every criminal organization." She gestured at trainers by her side who still kept staring silently in disbelief. "I witnessed the power in possession of many pokemon trainers. I wonder how efficient your grunts will be against them without backup from elites."

Nica glanced at her trainer and nodded. The time for preparations, challenges and laying low was over. Now was the time to "Wake up!"

* * *

Nica yawned, then raised one paw and rubbed her sleepy eyes.


	53. Ch28 - Training or Overtraining

**Raichu, Defender of Equestria**

 **Chapter 28**  
 **-**

 **Training or Overtraining?**

* * *

"We're almost there, naptime's over, wake up!" Dash shouted.

Nica yawned, then raised one paw and rubbed her sleepy eyes. "I'm awake, I'm awake…"

"Good, now hold on tight, I'm going full speed."

"Y-yes… sure," Nica said with a sleepy tone, only to grab Dash's neck with both of her forepaws. Her rear paws were no longer anchored on Dash's back and her body started flapping against the wind. The clouds from above and trees from under started zipping by at rapid speed as the town of Ponyville quickly came into view.

Nica grit her teeth, feeling muscles in her forepaws burning. It wasn't the first time she ended up holding something that tried to shake her off. While being a Pikachu or Raichu, she ended up anchored against Onix or Steelix's head, struggling to hold against neck of speeding flying pokemon like Pidgeot, Skarmory or Charizard, one time even riding on an Articuno. However, Dash's speed proved superior to any flying pokemon she had ever met.

A large explosion of colors formed behind them as Rainbow Dash's speed increased immensely.

Despite the extreme speed and force of wind, Nica endured, feeling her forepaws slowly sliding from Dash's neck. Nica's eyes closed tightly. _Such speed… that's incredible. Wait… didn't I have a method of holding onto a speeding flying pokemon ever since I evolved? Wait… my tail!_

"Too… fast…" Dash said before pulling herself to a full stop in mid-air, only to bite her bottom lip and her eyes to become wide as Nica flew over her head, catapulted towards the Canterlot mountain. "Nica!"

Nica was fully awake now, regretting she didn't wrap her tail around the pegasus belly when she had the chance, as she was now speeding towards the mountain faster than ever before. Apparently her ride flew too quickly and bypassed Ponyville, only to send her flying towards the large mountain. Not that she was afraid. Pokemon battles often involved one pokemon hitting another with lots of force, and being small and light, she ended up flying into solid stone plenty of times, creating craters in a diversity of sizes. At times even piercing the stone.

She narrowed her eyes and charged power into her tail, swinging it against the rocky surface to soften her crash. In an explosion of rubble and dust, Nica's tail was now stuck in a massive crater, so was the rest of her body. With a weak push, she flew from the crater, falling to the ground for several seconds before her feet made contact with the solid rocky surface. She wiped dust from her body before turning around and looking up towards the shouting pegasus.

"Nica, I'm sooo sorry! Wait… are you even hurt?"

Nica shook her head, keeping a cheerful smile. "Of course not. I got used to being slammed into hard rock back when I was a tiny Pichu." She poked her own chest. "I got way tougher ever since. You'd be surprised."

"Okaaay…" Dash rubbed the back of her neck, still hovering above the ground with slow flaps of her wings. "How about I take you into the castle?"

"I'll pass. You go right ahead, I'll just stretch up a little and run there myself."

"S-sure… and again, sorry. See you in the castle."

Nica nodded before glancing at the crater of her own making. She looked at the castle in distance, only to glance back at the crater again. Her eyes became wide. She tried to take her eyes away, but something in her rebelled. As if hypnotised, she started staring at the side of the mountain. There seemed to be something important about it.

 _Now that I think about it, didn't my numerous trainings involved stone walls such as this? Ever since I was overwhelmed by guilt after failing to save a person, a father from a burning building…_ She took off her magical collar and placed it under a nearby tree before returning to her previous spot. She raised her tail while charging it with power. _I'm sure a short warm up won't hurt. Five to ten minutes should do the trick._ With four paws on the ground in a fighting stance, she unleashed bolts of electricity against the wall's surface, causing several pebbles to fall.

She bent her legs and jumped lightly, swinging her tail in mid-air while hitting several pebbles at once, smashing them into dust. She followed up with several bolts of electricity shot against the falling stones, destroying a few more. Her paws hit the ground softly two seconds later. _Not fast enough, I need to try harder._

She repeated her previous actions, this time swinging not just her tail but her entire body in mid-air, cutting several pebbles in half with sharp edge of her metalic tail. Her bolts of electricity hit the rest. _Better, but still not good enough._

Using more electricity than before, she doubled the number of falling pebbles. Jumping a bit higher than before, she swung her tail like a whip at speed too quick to track by a pony eye, hitting plenty of pebbles at the same time. With one extra second before pebbles would hit the ground due to her faster jump, she struck more pebbles with electricity… yet failing to hit them all. Five pebbles hit the ground unharmed.

Nica landed on her rear paw, her attention on a stone platform standing out from the surface ahead of her. _Time to increase the difficulty._ With a weak 'Thunderbolt,' she cut off the platform as a massive boulder was now speeding towards the ground, bouncing against the surface as rubble followed.

Nica ran at full speed while repeating her name, summoning an aura of electricity around her whole body. Running up on the near-horizontal surface, she was now on a collision course with the falling boulder. With a quick jump and a swing of her tail, she smashed into the boulder, destroying it with a combination of 'Volt Tackle' and 'Iron Tail.' Now staring at the ground, she attacked with 'Thunderbolt,' hitting as many fragments of the boulder as she could. Her feet made contact with the solid ground a moment later, surrounded by a growing amount of rubble.

Several slashings of little pebbles and two smashes into boulders later, a few bruises and drops of sweat started decorating Nica's body.

* * *

Rainbow Dash flew out the balcony, crossing her arms and frowning while her wings kept her in mid-air. "Where's everypony at? They sure couldn't have picked a worse time to disappear."

Using her speed, she flew towards Rarity's boutique, knocking at the door. "Rarity! Are you there?" Quickly losing patience, she flew inside through the window, only to fly outside and groan. "Not you too."

Not wasting a moment, she flew towards Fluttershy's cottage, only to leave it with a few bite-marks on her ears and legs. "This is really getting old."

After a quick flight over the Sweet Apple Acres, her eyes rested upon a familiar pony. With a loud thump, she landed in front of Big Mac, her hooves sank into the grass and soil. "Big Mac, there's no time. Where's Applejack?!"

Big Mac raised his massive hoof and pointed at the city on the mountain.

"She's in Canterlot?"

"Eeyup."

Dash stood on her rear hooves and held her forehooves against her head. "Now it makes sense, they were all called to Canterlot." She flew up, giving the stallion a quick glance and saluted. "Thanks, Big Mac, but I need to get going. Saving Equestria and stuff. See ya later!" The stallion waved in a farewell gesture.

Dash flew towards Canterlot, only to stop in middle way, her attention now on flashing electricity visible on the side of the mountain.

After a moment to put two and two together, she shouted, "Nica! I completely forgot." She flew towards the large critter. _Wait a moment. I think I spent nearly an hour looking all over Ponyville for my friends. Did she spend all this time in the same spot near the mountain? What gives?_ With a hard landing, she pressed her flank into the rocky ground, several small stones scattered upon contact with her body. After a moment to reassert herself, she shut her wings and called, "Hey, Nica!"

Rainbow Dash took slow steps forward, observing the large critter as she slashed numerous stones in mid-air, only to hit the leftovers with electricity before they even touched the ground. Dash sat and clapped her forehooves. "Wooow… that was amazing. I had no idea you could move your tail that fast. I didn't even see it when it started cutting everything in half."

She watched as Nica ran up the stone-wall, smashing two falling boulders into pieces.

"Oh, I get it, you're preparing for the battle ahead. I can dig that," Dash said, displaying her teeth in an excited smile. "As for me, I searched the entire town, only to find out that our friends were called to Canterlot. Either they're figuring out a plan to get rid of all those curses, or Equestria may be in danger from another millenium old villain or something… ummm… are you even listening?" Much to her confusion, the pokemon kept training, now sending bolts of electricity and slashing any rock falling to the ground, doing both at the same time as if performing a dance. The number of bruises present pokemon's head and limbs being disturbingly high.

"Fine, I suppose I can play along, but no more than ten minutes, alright?" Dash shrugged and flew up, kicking several falling stones with her hooves. "You know what, this is kinda fun." The moment a large boulder started falling, she flew to the side. "I… I think I'll stay out of that one. Definitely too big for me."

Five minutes, seven minutes, ten minutes, the training continued as Dash landed and wiped sweat from her forehead, allowing her sore hooves to rest. "Alright… Nica… I think… that's enough," she said between quick breaths. "Oh come on!" she shouted, spreading her forehooves. "Stop ignoring me!" After a moment to recover, she spread her wings and flew forward, landing in front of the pokemon. "Now hold on there a second." The moment Nica rounded her, she followed the critter, now flying next to her. "Our friends may be in trouble. We can't waste any more time out here. They may need our help." Much to Dash's disappointment, the pokemon ignored her, restlessly hitting the falling stone.

"Okay… now I'm worried," Dash said, her ears now lying flat against her head. While she met the enthusiastic pokemon yesterday, she learned that Nica had a strong desire to use her powers to help and protect others. This Raichu gave up on her competitive nature and became afraid of hurting those weaker than her, and instead became desperate to never fail again. The creature in front of her was nothing like the Nica she knew.

"Alright, enough is enough," Dash said before flying at the large critter in attempt to grab her, yet her target leaped left and right, as if evading her became part of the training regime. Using all of her speed and skills, Dash kept following Nica, wrapping her forehooves around her belly the moment she jumped up. A few pebbles bounced against Dash's head as her attention focused on keeping the pokemon in place. "Calm down alr-yayayayaj…" Dash yelped and released Nica, falling to the ground.

After a moment to recover from her shock and stand up, Dash examined her own burns. "Did Nica... just push me away... with electricity?" She gulped as something was definitely wrong.

After a few more attempts to restrain the training pokemon was met with hostility, Dash sat under a tree next to the magical collar, now observing the scene before her in worry. As much as she wanted to regroup with her friends, she couldn't leave Nica behind. All she needed to do was to wait for the pokemon to get tired, which shouldn't take long considering the intensity of the training. After all, how long could even the most elite fighter keep going with so many bruises on each of her legs.

Minutes turned into half an hour as sweat started dripping down Nica's face at rapid pace, while small bruises were replaced with large ones and were additionally covered by cuts. Each of Nica's limbs started to tremble and her breathing became heavy. The moment Nica used 'Thunderbolt' to cut a large piece of stone form the wall, the electricity vanished while Nica fell to her knees.

"It seems you're out of steam, how about a break?" Dash asked, her suggestion being meet with silence.

With struggle clear on her face, Nica clenched the bronze tip of her paws grit her teeth and shouted, cutting part of the stone with electricity. She jumped and ran up the stone-wall, repeating her name as aura of electricity surrounded her. The moment she jumped at the stone the aura of electricity vanished, resulting in her body slamming into the stone, causing no more than a few cracks to spread.

Dash pushed herself to a standing position and spread her wings, flying ahead while shouting, "Nica!" Her reflexes proved too slow as the large stone flattened the Raichu into the rocky surface. A loud thud, strong quake and a scream of pain followed. Dash's face turned pale before she pulled the stone with all of her strength, her wings were flapping rapidly. The massive stoned raised no more than a few centimeters on one side from her futile attempt. She yelped the moment metallic tail pierced the middle part of the stone, digging a hole before Nica climbed form it.

"You're fine, I was so worried!" Dash shouted as she tried to grab the pokemon between her hooves, who pushed her away with a slap of her tail.

Nica turned around, struggling to summon another 'Thunderbolt.'

"Hey… now listen… I can't deny that the way you train is pretty cool, and the way you use your tail and crush boulders is impressive, and your perseverance during training is admirable and such…" Dash rubbed the back of her neck nervously before approaching the large stone. "But you can barely stand or use electricity. There's nothing wrong with taking breaks."

Nica cut off another piece of stone, only to sit and breathe heavily. With the large boulder now falling on her head, she stood up and jumped, swinging her tail against the stone. She crashed into the ground from the recoil with several fragments of the stone falling around her.

Dash looked to the side and her ears drooped. Just by watching as the pokemon struggled to stand on those trembling hurt paws, covered in bruises and yelping in pain, left an unpleasant feeling in her stomach. Watching alone became difficult. "Nica… please…"

The pokemon cut off yet another boulder –after a few failed tries–, only to run towards it with with another 'Volt Tackle,' the aura of electricity being way thinner than before. The moment the boulder exploded upon the impact, Nica slammed into the ground with great force. Tears fell down from her closed eyes.

Dash approached with hesitant steps, watching as Nica struggled for several seconds to stand on four trembling legs, only to lose balance and fall to the side. One attempt after another, the pokemon kept pushing herself into a standing position, yelping in pain with each step as she lost balance again and again. "I can't believe I'm saying this," Dash said as she grabbed the pokemon between her hooves, "but stop being so awesome. Trying to do so many cool things without a break is hurting you." She felt electricity go through her every bone as pokemon in her hold used whatever she had against her.

Rainbow Dash lost her balance, releasing Nica form her hold who crashed into the ground. The pegasus massaged her burned forelegs before looking at Nica, noticing tears in her eyes. Despite pain visible on the pokemon with her every movement, the Raichu kept struggling to stand and walk, using its own tail for support. Nica's limbs seemed to be barely working as she kept limping with each step.

After four failed tries, Nica summoned whatever was left of her electricity to cause a few pebbles to fall. With her eyes closed form pain, she relied on other senses, swinging her tail to slam against the falling stones before losing balance.

Dash felt tears sliding down her own face. What she saw wasn't just a harsh training, but rather a self-inflicted torture. The pokemon wasn't simply pushing herself to her limits, but trying to push pass them, using every bit of stamina while ignoring the pain. It looked as if display of limitless willpower was trying to make a barely working body to move.

In a final display, Nica ran towards the wall of the mountain, limping, while thin aura of electricity surrounded her. With a firm jump, Nica slammed herself into the stone, causing an explosion as cloud of dust covered the area.

Dash coughed, shaking her forehoof in attempt to push away the dust. She ran towards the unconscious pokemon lying in front of a crater, turning her around. Pupils in Dash's eyes became wide. A stream of blood started to fall from pokemon's mouth. The heartbeat and breathing was there, but it was certainly weak. "N-Nica… no… what have you done?!" She spread her wings and flew towards Ponyville's. _Hospital or veterinary clinic? Where can they treat you better?_ With only seconds to think, she turned, flying towards the hospital.

 _If pokemon really get tougher the more they get hurt, and she was willingly pushing herself through this torture, it's no wonder she's so durable. But what if she survived only because she got a proper treatment where she comes from. What if the vet ponies can't help her? Oh, no, don't you dare think like that, Rainbow Dash! She'll be fine and that's final!_ More tears fell down her face as she kept looking at the blood coming from Nica's mouth while holding her as if holding a young filly. _You helped clear Daring Do's name, protected us from some powerful pokemon, and a few week ago you ran into a burning building and even fought against the mob._ She shouted, "Don't you dare die on me, you hear? Please!"


	54. Ch29 - Trapped Beast

**Raichu, Defender of Equestria**

 **Chapter 29**  
 **-**

 **Trapped Beast**

* * *

Rainbow Dash paced back and forth in front of the hospital room, glancing at the door from time to time with her panicked face. Was she too slow in bringing the injured Raichu? Should she have been more forceful and decisive? Maybe she could've restrained the pokemon before it was too late. What was even the deal here?

 _That over-apologetic Raichu with low self-esteem was acting way too bold. The Nica I know would never openly use electricity against anypony for no reason._ The moment the door opened, Dash spread her wings and leaped towards the doctor, nearly touching his muzzle.

"How is she? Will she be alright? Will she–" Dash's mouth was sealed with a hoof.

"Calm yourself, Miss Dash. Your friend's condition is stable," Doctor Horses said with a firm unamused face. Small reading glasses were nesting on his muzzle while a white hospital uniform covered his chest and half of his body. A blue aura was visible around his horn as notepad and pen levitated by his side.

Dash took a step back and wiped sweat from her forehead, sighing in relief. She smiled warmly and clapped her forehooves. "So you saved her, great job doc!"

"Actually, there wasn't much we could do outside of providing her with oxygen and bandaging her bruises. Her biology was vastly different from that of a pony and any attempt of operation would be too dangerous." He waited for Nurse Redheart to step outside of the room before adding, "To be honest, I find her recovery to be miraculous."

"Miraculous?" Dash asked.

Redheart nodded. "Miraculous is indeed a proper term to name this phenomenon. When you brought her to us, this critter was on the verge of death. Our scans indicated multiple internal injuries, her breathing and heartbeat was dangerously low. We used medication and healing magic to keep her stable, but we didn't have enough knowledge to risk an operation." She glanced at Doctor Horses, who nodded and spoke up.

"A few minutes later, her condition started to improve. Our quick scans indicated that all internal damage was healing on its own at a steady pace. The self-regeneration of this creature is out of this world."

Nurse Redheart glanced at the critter on the bed before closing the door. "It is as if her body had plenty of survival adaptations. I can't tell if it's survival adaptation of her species, or rather something she developed on her own, but it certainly is quite fascinating."

Dash smiled nervously and chuckled. "Wouldn't… something like training herself to that state day after day… make her heal so fast?"

The doctor stared at Dash as if she was insane before narrowing his eyes. "Are you telling me that she pushed herself to such critical condition regularly? What kind of insanely cruel being would force her to experience such torture on a daily basis?"

"Maybe guilt. She said over and over that she started pushing herself so hard after failing to save someone's life from a burning building," Dash answered. "She's scared to fail ever again, so she overtrains herself."

"Oh... " Both Doctor and Redheart lowered their heads in sadness, now staring at the floor.

Doctor Horses stated, "Her species no doubt developed in a much harsher environment than ours or were forced to fight often for their survival. Whatever's the case, she survived her self-inflicted abuse and adapted. The saying; 'what doesn't kill you makes you stronger' fits her quite well." He raised his head and asked, "Is there more we should be aware of?"

"Only that when she was training, she wasn't herself. When I tried to stop her, she flipped out on me and even shocked me with electricity." Dash stomped. "But her personality is almost like Fluttershy's, and she's afraid of hurting others. There's no way she would act this way."

Doctor glanced at Redheart, who shrugged. He then turned towards Dash and rubbed his chin. "Well… maybe repetitive self-inflicted abuse affected her mental condition. If she was repeating the same training over and over while exposed to massive quantity of pain, her mind probably started shutting down partially while allowing muscle-memory to carry on. She probably kept repeating her training regime out of routine while being unaware of it." He shook his forehoof dismissively. "This is just a theory though."

Dash glanced at the door in worry. Nica was awesome and brave, yet was it even worth it if gaining such durability and skills required regularly going through so much pain? As an athlete herself she knew the importance of pushing herself to her limits or even trying to break them, but even she wouldn't dare to go this far. When thinking about the injured Raichu, she could feel an equal mix of both admiration and pity.

"Look on the bright side, Miss Dash. If my theory is indeed correct, your friend becomes unaware of the pain she endures," Doctor Horses said encouragingly. "Though I would advise to keep an eye for her in case this happens again."

Dash nodded. "Any idea when she'll wake up?"

Nurse Redheart shook her head and spoke up, "Considering the speed of her regeneration, I would say between six to eight hours. I would advise against waking her up earlier since she needs rest to regain her full strength."

Dash nodded before looking at the hospital ponies with a firm stare. "I need to go to Canterlot to meet with my friends. If she wakes up before I'm back, please tell her to head there. It's important… like, saving Equestria level of importance."

Doctor nodded. "I will."

Dash saluted playfully before spreading her wings, flying towards the exit, leaving Nica covered in bandages and oxygen-transferring mask to rest in the bed.

* * *

It didn't take long before colorful houses of Ponyville were replaced by hills and trees as Dash soared through the sky, piercing a puffy cloud which got in the way. The mighty capital on the horizon growing with each passing second. While the train was a more comfortable and stamina-saving way of transportation, it was still a two hours long travel, most time being wasted because of Canterlot being positioned on a mountain.

Without the need to take the longer path and ride in circles on the mountain, and with help of her trusty wings, Dash reached the castle in seven minutes, flying inside through the closest window. Numerous pillars passed by as she pushed the large double door into the throne room, landing with a weak thump. As she had hoped for, her friends and the princesses were gathered there, saving her needless search.

Applejack turned away from the group and approached with a smug smile on her face. "Hey there, Dash, finally back from yer adventure? Ya sure took yer time."

Rainbow Dash tackled Applejack and hugged her while hovering above the floor. She released the farm pony and flew towards the group, only to restrain herself and land upon noticing the other princesses. She regained her composure and bowed. "Sorry for being late. Got caught up in the adventure and stuff."

"It is understandable," Celestia said as authority radiated from her. Golden regalia present on her neck and hooves and multicolored mane waved despite lack of wind. "We had no means to contact you about our situation, and there is not much you could have done to help anyway."

Twilight gave Dash a curious glance. "Where's Pinkie Pie?"

Dash stood up and said, "She's with Daring Do and Quibble Pants. They should reach Ponyville sooner or later." She stomped, her face suddenly serious. "Girls, I need to warn you. We're in big trouble."

"Tell me about it," Applejack said with an raised eyebrow. "As ya can see, we got called to Canterlot for a reason."

"Now, now, Applejack, let her speak first. We can update her afterwards," Twilight said as her student Starlight nodded in agreement.

"N-no, I can wait," Dash said before looking around. Three of her friends and both Princess Celestia and Princess Luna were sitting, gathered together in front of the steps towards the throne. Among the group of ponies was one greyish griffon she didn't recognize. Long red carpet was present under their flanks and hooves while pillars and stain-glass windows displaying their achievements surrounded them from both sides. Two royal guards were standing motionless on their sides, scanning the area. "Where's Fluttershy? Wasn't she called to Canterlot, too?"

"She's checking on Discord," Starlight said. "We haven't heard anything from him in weeks, and while there's not much he can do to help us, it's best to stick together."

"Even Discord can't help? Go on Twilight, tell me what's going on! Is a new villain attacking Canterlot?" Dash asked.

Twilight shook her head. "You first, I insist."

Dash was about to protest, but Celestia interrupted, "Rainbow Dash. If there's a new threat we should be aware of, I would prefer to hear about it immediately. The situation in Canterlot is stable and we shall explain it afterwards."

Luna nodded before spreading her wings authoritatively. "I must agree with my sister. What kind of threat would cause panic in such a brave athlete as thee?"

Starlight asked, her tone filled with worry, "And where's Nica? If I remember correctly, a pony named Quibble hired her as a bodyguard so he could clear the name of some adventurer. Is she still with him?"

"First, this adventurer's name is Daring Do!" Rainbow Dash shouted while shooting Starlight an annoyed glare. She stood on her rear hooves, spread her wings and forelegs before continuing, "She's a hero who explores jungles and temples, find ancient artifacts, and dodges dangerous traps," she punched the air before performing a spin-kick, "and beats villains who wants to use those artifacts for their evil schemes. She's keeping her real identity a secret while writing about her adventures in books."

Celestia spoke up, "So Daring Do is more than just a book character after all. I had my suspicions."

"We got ourselves into one that one time, and Daring Do has been Dash's friend ever since," Twilight pointed out.

Celestia glanced at her student for a moment before looking at the athletic pegasus, her eyes narrowed. "Miss Rainbow Dash, please tell us what happened without any delays."

"Of course," Dash said, taking a deep breath as all eyes were on her. "The moment I found out from Pinkie that 'A.K. Yearling' –that's the name that Daring Do uses when publishing her books– decided to quit, I rushed to find out what happened." She stomped with both of her legs while her ears perked up. "It turned out that Dr. Caballeron tried to ruin Daring Do's reputation, but Quibble saw through his disguise and sent Raichu… I mean Nica, to spy on him and get some photos for evidence." She spread her wings and flew up, now hovering above the carpet. "To be honest, I never thought Quibble would be so epic. He took the charge, revealed evidence to the public, lead the angered crowd against Caballeron, and he even paid one of Caballeron's minions to punch him in the face."

"Okay…" Twilight said before massaging her chin. "Daring Do's adventures nearly always end up having fighting scenes involving a lot of punching and kicking. Did she or Nica have to fight by any chance?"

Dash shook her head. "Well… against Dr. Caballeron, Daring Do didn't need to deliver a single punch, and Nica stopped the bad guys from escaping thanks to her electricity. They're now in prison thanks to Nica who found stolen goods and took pictures of them stealing stuff that were used as evidence. Quibble planned everything and things went great… at least until the next day."

"Please, continue," Luna encouraged, listening with full attention.

Dash landed and looked at the floor, her enthusiasm gone. "The next day we got a mysterious letter. If Daring Do and I didn't go into the center of the pyramid, the nearby town would be in danger. As we expected, it was a trap."

"If Daring Do is as good at beating the bad guys as you say, wouldn't she overcome all traps and beat the villains?" Starlight asked.

Dash sighed. "This is where things gets really bad. This creature, Darkrai, he sealed the top of the pyramid and attacked us in the dark. He tried to kill us and took on all of our attacks. If it wasn't for Nica, he would have killed us both."

Silence overtook the throne room as everypony tried to comprehend what they just heard.

Rarity gulped, taking a moment to gather courage before speaking, "K-kill you… b-but why. Why would this Darkrai you speak of take such cruel action?" Her mane color being a mix of green, yellow and violet, a temporary replacement for her lost hair which hadn't grown back yet. Her jacket being a mix of two shades of violet. One ring tied hair on her tail, while another decorated her left foreleg. She glanced at the princesses from time to time, most likely hoping her new style didn't offend the royalty.

Twilight stood up and took a few steps towards Dash, now but mere centimeters away from her. "What worries me is that until now his actions were secretive and non-lethal. He simply spread the curse and erased memories of those events. Why was your case different?"

Dash pushed Twilight's muzzle away. "How should I know? I was put to sleep during the fight and didn't learn any more than what Nica told me."

"Which is?" Starlight and Twilight asked in unison.

"Some stuff like Darkrai being immune to spells, how he can use dark magic. He tried to get rid of me because his mentor wanted one of us dead." Dash's ears perked up. "Oh, right, almost forgot, Darkrai was summoned by Chrysalis so he could help her have her revenge, but he was secretly using her instead. Darkrai and Nica are both from a different world apparently, and he even tried to recruit her... like that would work."

Twilight and Starlight gasped before they both looked at Celestia and Luna, who narrowed their eyes and nodded.

"What?" Dash asked.

Twilight looked back at Dash and said, "Ever since Nica found out that Gabby was cursed and put our attention to it, we have been researching this curse restlessly for two days. It took time and effort, but we discovered some weaknesses and a spell that can remove it. We were about to scan everypony in Ponyville, but were called to Canterlot before we got the chance."

"Glad to be of assistance," Gabby said as her gloomy mood shifted into a more cheerful one. She pointed at Twilight and added, "I didn't understand anything that Twilight said during those tests, but she sure ran lots of them. I don't feel any headaches either."

Twilight continued, "Once in Canterlot, we found out that Chrysalis was operating in here under a disguise until recently, but our changeling friends managed to push her against the wall. If this Darkrai you speak of is responsible for spreading curses, is immune to spells, can use dark magic and is cooperating with Chrysalis, the situation is more dire than I thought."

Celestia asked, "Is Darkrai on the way here? How much time we have before his arrival?"

Rainbow Dash spread her left wing and pointed at it. "I flew all the way from the south desert to Ponyville, and I don't think Darkrai is a fast fellow. Even with my delay in Ponyville, I'm still hours ahead of him."

Rarity sighed. "I feel relieved. Facing two dangerous monsters at the same time is not something I am looking forward to."

"Speak for yerself, Rarity." Applejack slammed both of her forehooves. "Ah don't need no spells to beat that Darkrai with mah hooves. That'll teach him not to spread curses on mah fellow ponies, especially mah family and friends."

"Sorry to rain on your parade, AJ, but Darkrai's tough. Even combining my fighting skills with Daring Do were no match for him," Dash pointed out. "Now, can you fill me in on what's going on here? If Chrysalis is in Canterlot, why are we still here instead of catching her?"

Celestia stepped ahead of the group and towered over Rainbow Dash, her face firm but calm. "I will explain the situation. A few days ago, my new Captain of the Royal Guard hired Nica to help improve my guards poor performance."

"It was back when she was searching for random jobs, trying to be useful and earn some bits," Starlight pointed out. "I was a bit annoyed that I couldn't accompany her, so I started researching a spells that I could use to enhance her powers." She stomped. "This time, we'll work together, friend side by side friend, no more splitting up!"

Celestia cleared her throat, causing Starlight to blush. "As I was saying, after Miss Nica found out that skills of my guards are… greatly under her standards… she contacted Thorax's brother to assist her."

"His name is Pharynx." Luna raised forehoof up to her chest and said, "I must admit that I find his attidute to be way bolder than the one of his brother. His way of speaking and training methods are both very direct and sharp." Her serious look quickly shifted into a cheerful smile. "He came here with nine of his most skilled changelings to train our guards. They were the ones who sensed Chrysalis and alerted us about her presence."

Celestia continued, "Apparently, Chrysalis was disguising herself as different royal guards, secretly draining bits of our magic whenever we were asleep. I suspect she was trying to weaken us and regain her strength, while her summoned ally was spreading curse over my subjects and Element Bearers."

Twilight glanced at her former mentor and said, "They were acting from the shadows, waiting for best moment to strike while catching us all completely off guard. Darkrai made a mistake when he targeted Gabby while underestimating Nica, which gave us the advantage."

Celestia continued with a worried look on her face, "We chased after the queen into the abandoned mines under the Canterlot while the Royal Guard sealed all escape routes. We thought we had her cornered, but she had a trump card."

"Now I'm intrigued. What kind of trump card did she have?" Dash asked.

Starlight started gesturing with her forehooves as if trying to paint a large throne in the air. "Picture this. Chrysalis had a throne which nullified all magic except for the changeling's one, which Thorax destroyed when he overthrew her. The throne shattered into tiny fragments and scattered all over the badlands. Chrysalis most likely found some fragments, turned them into an armor and kept hidden in the mine under Canterlot so she could use it to take over when the time was right."

"Her armor wasn't really practical in direct combat and nullified magic in only ten meters radius, but unlike the large throne, it is mobile." Luna poked her own horn. "Our spells couldn't reach Chrysalis, and when we tried to get closer, we felt growing weakness in our bodies. Only Pharynx and his changelings were unaffected."

Celestia spoke up, "Pharynx and his soldiers tried to defeat Chrysalis, but secretly feeding on our magic made her strong enough to hold her ground against them. But when Chrysalis tried to break through and escape, Pharynx greatly damaged her armor."

Luna took over. "Right now Chrysalis is protecting herself and what's left of her armor while Pharynx, his changelings and Royal Guards sealed all means of escape. Both sides are unable to gain the advantage, so now we ended up having a stalemate."

Starlight spoke up, "One of Pharynx's changelings flew towards the hive two hours ago to get Thorax's help, and so now we're waiting for him to arrive."

Dash blinked in confusion before pointing at Twilight. "Why didn't you just teleport to the hive and back with Thorax?"

"I wish it was that simple," Twilight said with a roll of her eyes. "Long range teleportation is draining, and such teleportation with a bigger passenger is even more tiring. Not to mention that the distance between Canterlot and the hive is quite big. Furthermore, I don't remember the coordinates all that well."

Starlight added, "If Discord was with us, it would be a different story. He's good at transporting large groups at such distance."

Rarity pointed out, "It would be wise to find efficient measures to teleport between Canterlot and Thorax's home in the future, but for now we can only wait."

"Fair enough," Dash said, only for her ears to perk up at the noise of opening door. She noticed Fluttershy walking in hesitantly.

"R-Rainbow Dash, you're back, and you're okay, thank Celestia," Fluttershy said as she spread her wings and flew over, landing in front of the pegasus before wrapping her in a warm hug.

"Thank Celestia?" Luna gave her sister an odd glance, who smiled sheepishly in response.

"I could say the same thing. So, did you find Discord?" Dash asked as everypony gave Fluttershy a curios stare.

Fluttershy released her friend and lowered her head. "I'm sorry, but I couldn't find him. He wasn't at home and he didn't leave any clues on where he could be." She whimpered. "To be honest, I feel a bit worried. I hope he's alright."

Dash stomped. "Great, just great. So until Thorax arrives, we can't break the stalemate against Chrysalis, and there's a risk that Darkrai will get here first and rescue his boss. Can't we just rush Chrysalis and get it over with?"

Celestia shook her head. "The closer you are to Chrysalis and her damaged armor, the more vulnerable you become. I can't allow anypony to take such a risk."

Rarity glanced at the princess before saying, "Spike and Starlight suggested for us to share our love with Pharynx or let him feed on our magic, but… let's just say that his unfriendly personality made us hesitant to the idea. If it was Thorax, it would not be a problem."

Starlight added, "We came to an agreement to make it a last resort."

Twilight glanced at her student. "Any chance you can change that spell of yours to enhance power of a changeling? If we could make Pharynx stronger, he would be able to defeat Chrysalis on his own."

Starlight shook her head. "It would take too long. I worked on this spell in my free time for past week, and after studying Darkrai's curse, I learned how our magic can be used to boost the power of a pokemon, which helped me perfect my spell. Changing it so it could work on a changeling would take days." She glanced at Dash. "Speaking of which, where's Nica? You didn't mention her a single time."

Dash rubbed the back of her neck. "... Well… about that… when I was searching all over Ponyville for you, she trained herself into a critical condition. She's recovering in the hospital."

"W-w-what!?" Fluttershy flinched and raised forehoof up to her face, her eyes wide as plates. Starlight and Twilight followed her example. "Why would she do that?"

Dash shrugged. "I dunno. She was like… in a trance. She kept training and hurting herself." She looked at Fluttershy's worried face, deciding to spare her the details. "I tried to stop her, but she fought back. She was waaay more stubborn than Applejack was during an apple-bucking season that one time."

Applejack gasped. "That bad?"

Dash nodded.

Starlight lowered her head and sighed. "Great… just great… I suspected that she faced a lot of harsh battles and trained herself incredibly hard, considering how durable she always was, but I had no idea her desire to train hard would backfire. What made her so strong in the first place now keeps her in the hospital bed when we need her."

"Darn it. If Nica is as skilled and stron' as y'all say, she would help Pharynx and break the stalemate against Chrysalis." Applejack stomped, causing a few cracks to spread under her hoof. She smiled awkwardly. "S-sory."

Celestia placed her wing on Twilight and said, "Princess Twilight, you are more updated with the curse that Darkrai was spreading. If you have a plan, please, share it with us."

Twilight looked Celestia's in the eyes for a moment before nodding, her face now serious. She raised forehoof to her chest and said, "There are most likely numerous ponies in Canterlot that were cursed. I'll teach Princess Celestia and Princess Luna how to remove it." She pointed at Starlight. "In the meanwhile, I want you to remove the curse from as many ponies as possible."

Twilight slid away from Celestia's large wing and pointed at Dash. "I need you to gather everypony in Canterlot together in front of the castle balcony. Spike is with the new Captain of the Royal Guards at the entrance into the mines. I'll send message asking him to spare some pegasi guards to help. Once you're done, I'll need you to patrol the city from the air. If you see that creature you warned us about, inform the Captain immediately."

Dash saluted. "Consider it done."

"Rarity, use the telescope at the balcony to search for potential threats. Applejack, I'll teleport you to the entrance into the mine. I'm sure somepony as strong as you can be of great help in stopping Darkrai from reaching his ally," Twilight ordered.

As each pony ran or was teleported to do their part, Fluttershy tapped her hooves together and spoke meekly. "Ummm… is there anyway I can help."

Twilight nodded. "Can you go to the hospital in Ponyville and look after Nica?"

Fluttershy smiled widely, clearly satisfied with the given task. "Of course. I will fly to Ponyville and look after her without delay."


	55. Ch30 - Dream Before the Storm

**Raichu, Defender of Equestria**

 **Chapter 30**  
 **-**

 **Dream Before the Storm**

* * *

Nica's closed eyelids started to shake as she tried to open her eyes, yet the pain and exhaustion still present in her body protested against it. Wherever she was, her hurting body was pressed into something soft, and attempt of moving a limb or two caused jolts of pain to go through her muscles. Instead, she relaxed herself, sinking into the land of dreams.

* * *

Nica walked by her trainer's side with firm steps and narrowed eyes. Pikachu and Lauki followed from the left while the girl in the kimono who introduced herself as Sinori and her trusty Dewott walked on their right. The darkened tunnel finally gave up into the light of the Elite Four stadium.

It was impossible not to feel the sense of urgency and growing determination.

Nearly two years ago, back when she was still a Pikachu, she walked into the chamber of Bruno, a Kanto/Hoenn member of Elite Four. The fight itself proved challenging despite it being six versus five and Bruno's obvious type preferences, yet other members of Elite Four who watched their match quickly picked up on Astra's weaknesses, overcoming her calculative mind with innovative and unexpected strategies. Not that Astra expected to win, telling her that their chance of overcoming such adversaries was near impossible.

Today was different though. Astra gained experience, her team grew stronger, and she earned her evolution into Raichu after many months of struggle against legendary pokemon of the Pyramid King. Unlike the last time, Astra was beaming with confidence, saying their victory over the elites and the champion is assured. Not that her trainer overcame her weakness as she still struggled to improvise, but her strengths now more than enough made up for it.

With three members of the Elite Four of Sinnoh defeated, only the toughest member, Flint, stood in their way.

Nica examined the battleground before her. Half of the field was flat with a small pool of water in the middle part of the area. The other part was covered by heated stone with little lakes of lava flowing in its cracks.

"We shall take our leave towards the audience stands and cheer for your victory. Show Flint your fighting spirit and honor," Sinori said, performing a small respectful bow towards Astra before walking towards audience seats gracefully.

Dewott approached and followed his trainer's gesture, respectfully bowing to Nica before grabbing his shell, holding it before his chest. He weakly poked the tip of Nica's tail with his shell and said, Pokemon from the Elite Four are extremely strong. I know your honor make you hold back against weaker opponents or foes with types disadvantage, but there's no shame in going all out against powerful opponents. He poked his own chest with his shell. Fight bravely.

Nica smiled sheepishly. Well… I can't deny that they're strong, but their typing is very predictable. For the sake of fairness, I hope the odds won't end up in my favor.

Dewott rolled his eyes. Don't worry. I'm sure the last member of Elite Four will give you a proper challenge. I'm looking forward to seeing your real potential… unleashed.

Lauki clenched his fist in excitement. "Astra, I knew you were going to get far, but I had no idea you would storm through the Elite Four like that. I'm looking forward to learning from you." He turned around and ran. "Hey, Sinori, wait for me." He waved at Astra. "I'll cheer for your victory. Break a leg and win the cup!" He ran towards the audience stands.

Pikachu patted Nica on the shoulder, his eyes filled with admiration. I can't believe you're holding back against such powerful pokemon and still win. I swear, I'll one day become a Raichu you can be proud of!

Nica blushed and tapped her forepaws.

Come now. Now's not the time to be shy. Pikachu stomped and clenched his forepaw. Show the spark of a fighter. A pokemon who defeated me while only defending isn't allowed to go down easily. You're a powerful Raichu and you should be proud of that. He ran towards his trainer, jumping towards the audience seats before watching the field from Lauki's head while Dewott perched himself next Sinori.

Outside of the rich crowd and multiple cameras, the vip seats were filled with other Elite Four members, the champion himself, and even the local professor seemed to grace everyone with his presence.

"My, my, you got some encouraging friends by your side. To think that those you defeated would cheer up for your victory, that's a spark I like to see in trainers those days," Flint said, approaching from the side rather than waiting on the opposite side of the field. Outside of yellow shirt, grey torches and black slipper, the most standing out feature proved to be his red afro.

"Meeting me in person before rather than after the battle, and by someone I heard to be the strongest member of Sinnoh Elite Four. I feel honored," Astra said in a joking tone.

Flint shrugged. "What can I say, I always prefered a more direct approach. After I watched you in the heat of battle, I couldn't help but want to meet you in person." He scratched back of his afro. "To be honest, I hoped to talk with you before our battle, but I couldn't find you anywhere."

Astra crossed her arms. "My apologies. I couldn't help but read some books in the local library. The silent atmosphere also helps me a lot whenever developing strategies for incoming battles." She glanced at Flint's belt and asked, "I heard a lot of rumors that you have an extremely powerful partner, Infernape. Shouldn't your partner stand by your side before a big battle?"

"You got a point," Flint said before picking up one of his pokeballs, sending Infernape into the field.

Nica observed the rumored powerhouse. Two slightly bent legs, two long hands, a thin tail, average-sized belly, and waving flames were present on the pokemon's head. Red and white being the dominating fur colors, with addition of something like yellow armor present on each knee, shoulder and hand. His blue eyes filled with confidence.

"Is your Infernape as powerful as everyone says? Since he's a fire and fighting type, how well would he do against Bruno's Machamp?" Astra asked.

Flint rubbed his nose arrogantly. "Bruno from Kanto? Oh please. He may be incredibly strong, but it doesn't mean his pokemon are unbeatable. I once had a spar with his team. My Infernape beat his Machamp and Hitmonchan in a row, and still had enough of heat to weaken Hitmonlee."

Infernape raised his head in pride.

Nica narrowed her eyes. A pokemon of such skills and power no doubt had to endure a lot of hardship. Maybe she didn't need to hold back against him… maybe.

Flint held his hands on his hips. "But enough about me and my partner. I want to know more about you. When I saw you and your pokemon battle, I saw a powerful flame of determination. I'm curious what keeps it lit like that?"

"For the past years I didn't expect to get far, so instead I focused on studying and training my team. I often put them against stronger opponents, or handicapped them by sending against foes with a type advantage. I even asked my team to hold back their evolution until they had skills to properly use greater power." Astra narrowed her eyes, giving Flint a determined stare. "However, the time for training and challenges is over. I have been preparing all this time and failing is not an option."

"Wow, wow, wow… you may not be the most expressive with your emotions, but I can tell you're serious about winning." He crossed his arms and commented, "I think I know what's going on. You're betting everything on the incoming supreme tournament. Since it takes place once every five years with the title of Pokemon Master on the line, becoming a champion of Sinnoh is your only chance to participate."

Astra nodded. "Correct. You're sharper than you look." She knelt and looked at her partner before pointing at Infernape. "Now listen carefully, Nica. As I already told you, Infernape is a fire/fighting type, which means that your 'Iron Tail' will be extremely hard to use for defense. Furthermore, he's the toughest pokemon from the Sinnoh Elite Four. Fighting against him will stack odds against you."

"Ummm… what are you doing? I mean, my Infernape is great and all, but I don't want too much praise to get into his head," Flint said, giving his partner a firm glance, who rubbed his chest pridefully in response.

"Oh, sorry, I was just encouraging my partner to go all out against yours," Astra said as she rubbed top of Nica's head, who nuzzled her cheek in return. "You see, my Raichu's name is Nica and she's my partner, and she's extremely skilled. The problem is that she refuses to go all out unless the odds are stacked up against her."

Nica lowered her head and tapped her forepaws. Sorry… I can't help it.

Astra stood up and held one hand on her hip. "She refuses to use electric attacks against water or flying pokemon and hesitates to attack pokemon that are weaker than her due to their weaker evolution. I hoped to convince her not to hold back against a well-trained battle-hardened pokemon like your ace."

"Really? That's something I didn't see before." Flint knelt and looked Nica in the eyes, who stared back curiously. "Your partner reminds me of my friend Volker and his Pikachu. It almost feels nostalgic." He took a closer look at the heart-shaped edge of Nica's tail before glancing at Astra, "Why did she start holding back?"

Astra looked to the side, a blush of embarrassment on her face. "Well… let's say that I held back on her evolution into Raichu until she managed to defeat Regice, Regirock and Registeel in a one vs one fight. For her a fair fight is only when she's at a big disadvantage. There was also that one time when she… I think I'll keep it to myself." The moment Nica's ears drooped, Astra knelt and rubbed behind her ears. "Whenever she's protecting others or fighting criminals, she's doing her best, but in normal pokemon battles she doesn't want to bully a weaker opponent."

Infernape stared at Raichu with a growing curiosity.

Flint chuckled before bursting into laughter. "Listen carefully, Nica. My Infernape faced challenges that made him tougher beyond your imagination. He's strong and durable. Even water pokemon aren't skilled enough to defeat him in one vs one battle." He clenched his fist, shaking it in front of himself as one could imagine fire bursting from his eyes. Nica took a step back, her ears perked up, catching his every word. "Ever since I became an Elite Four member, my Infernape didn't lose against one pokemon a single time. If you think you have what it takes to be the first, you better bring your A game. Anything less would be disrespectful."

Infernape roared, sending a pillar of flames into the air. He glared at Nica and said, I once fought side by side with Volkner's Pikachu in the past, but I've grown way more powerful ever since. Having an equal fight against a Raichu would be a great reminder of the good old days. Don't disappoint me, challenger.

Nica tapped her forepaws together, staring back with her puppy eyes. And if I defeat you… you won't be angry or disappointed?

Infernape laughed. Angry? Disappointed? It has been more than a year since I had a proper challenge. I would feel nothing but respect towards a pokemon who can defeat me when I am at my best.

Nica smiled widely, clenched bronze tip of her forepaws and nodded. If that's the case, I'll hold nothing back. As long as we can respect each other at the end, I won't hesitate from hurting you.

Astra chuckled cheerfully. "Thank you very much for ensuring my victory, Flint. I hope it's not too much to ask for us to start our battle with our partners."

"How can I refuse an offer like that. You actually made me fired up for the coming battle, so you better do your best and don't disappoint my expectations," Flint said before walking away, approaching his side of the stage. The cheering of the crowd followed.

Nica and Astra looked at each other and nodded.

Not wasting a moment, Nica ran into the area, stopping herself in front of a pool of water. As she expected, Infernape was summoned a moment later as he now faced her from the other side of the pool. Holding her paws together, Nica performed a full respectful bow. I wish you luck, Infernape. Let our fight be filled with honor and respect rather than anger and jealousy.

The fire type pokemon blinked in confusion before mimicking Nica's gesture.

"A sign of respect before the battle, your partner is full of surprises!" Flint shouted.

"She learned it from Dewott during the elimnationary round!" Astra shouted in response.

Nica glanced at the audience, noticing Dewott cheering up for her while shaking its shells as if being a cheerleader. The crowd of humans cheered as well as slightly more than half seemed to shout 'Raichu' rather than 'Infernape.'

Nica blushed and then shook her head before focusing her attention on the opponent ahead as now was not the time to get flustered over the cheering crowd. She took a fighting stance on her four paws, raising her tail threateningly while charging it with power. Bolts of electricity started escaping from her cheeks, and then form her entire body. If her opponent was indeed as powerful and thought as the rumors said, she no longer needed to hold anything back.

"Ladies first, Astra, this goes for your pokemon as well," Flint said while holding one hand on his hip. His posture relaxed and a smirk was present on his face.

"If you insist." Astra looked at her partner and commanded, "Nica, use 'Light Screen!'"

Nica stood on her rear legs and raised both forepaws while concentrating. A barrier formed before her a moment later. She returned to her previous stance in an instant.

"Light Screen? Sorry to disappoint, but my Infernape is more of a physical attacker. I would suggest a more direct approach," Flint said as he rubbed his nose arrogantly.

"By all means, you first," Astra said, her arms crossed.

Flint blinked in confusion. "You're seriously not going to attack?"

"Isn't this something you're looking for?" Astra asked with a smirk. "I'll let my partner decide when it is the best time to strike."

"Interesting."

Nica and Infernape kept staring at each other, both focused and waiting for each other's move. As if two warrior searching for weakness, they waited for their opponent to lower their guard even if for a second.

Half a minute passed as loud cheering turned into a dead silence.

Drop of sweat fell down Nica's forehead as she could feel the heat coming from the other side of the arena, her eyes narrowed.

"I see you don't lack patience. If you so insist, we'll strike first. Infernape, use 'Mach Punch!'"

Nica looked up, observing as her opponent jumped over the pool of water. It took serious confidence to perform such a maneuver so close to the source of his weakness. Standing on her rear paws, she spread her forepaws in an invitation, allowing the shining fist to strike her belly with full force. Her legs and half of her belly sank into the rocky ground as cracks and loose stones started spreading all around her.

Despite the pain, she refused to scream, her teeth gritted. She quickly grabbed the fist with her forepaws while wrapping her tail around Infernape's arm as electricity bursted form her body on its own.

Infernape closed his eyes, ignoring the electricity paralyzing his body. He raised his fist and leaped to the side, only to find out that his opponent held his arm in a vice grip. He started shaking his captured hand, but with no effect.

"Nica, use 'Thunderbolt!'" Astra commanded while pointing at the fire pokemon.

Both Flint and Infernape grinned as electricity flashed in the middle of the area.

"You call that a 'Thunderbolt?' Your Raichu is way weaker than I thought. Infernape, 'Flare Blitz!'" He looked to the side and added, "I would tell your partner to release my pokemon's fist if I were you."

Nica didn't need to be told twice as her trainer already warned her of the flames created by 'Flare Blitz,' telling her what to do if this attack was used. She withdrew her tail and pushed herself away from Infernape's fist towards his legs, wrapping her tail around them. She felt the extremely hot flames burning her tail but she struggled against it, jumping into the pool of water while pulling her confused foe. The moment Infernape's flames made contact with the water, a large amount of steam filled the area.

"As planed," Astra said and chuckled as everyone lost visibility over the arena, which was now covered by steam. "To be honest, I didn't expect you would command your pokemon to use 'Flare Blitz' this early, more or less so close to the pool of water. Your overconfidence will cost you more than you think."

Nica held her breath while unleashing more electricity, using surrounding water to strengthen her attack against her captive. After leaving Infernape with a few burns, she released his legs and swam towards the surface, climbing up onto the solid ground. As she expected, the fire pokemon jumped from the water into the cloud of steam, while sensing his aura made up for her lack of visibility. One weak 'Thunderbolt' after another, she struck Infernape with electricity, using her agility and steam to mask her own presence from counterattacks. Infernape jumped up, escaping from the steam, yet Nica found out many times during her own jumps that in air and without wings it's difficult to evade.

Running at full speed while repeating her name, she surrounded herself with electricity, going through the steam while tracking her foe's aura. With a quick 'Thunderbolt,' she struck Infernape in mid-air, only to strike him with a 'Volt Tackle.'

Infernape pressed his feet into the ground, pulling himself to a full stop as he kept standing, a few burns present on his body while water kept dripping down his fur.

The steam slowly vanished, revealing both pokemon staring at each other in silence.

Nica narrowed her eyes, glaring at her opponent with full attention. Despite paralyzing him with her own ability, throwing him into the water which he was weak to, using said water to strengthen her attack and then delivering around three weak 'Thunderbolts' and one solid 'Volt Tackle,' Infernape didn't lose his balance a single time, standing tall and strong while ignoring his numerous burns. Her opponent no doubt endured hardship and fought against the odds like she did to get this tough, she needed to take it seriously.

"Your pokemon can see even with so little visibility?" Flint asked in confusion.

"She can indeed. It's a small trick she learned from monks while under Riolu's guidance. Long story," Astra said, her attention on the fire pokemon. "I must say, I'm impressed. After so many hits your partner still stands strong and firm."

"And what did you expect?" Flint asked, his nose raised arrogantly. "I always allow my opponents to strike first to toughen my partner. Your Raichu's attacks are very weak, they barely did a thing."

"Oh, I know they're weak," Astra said, catching Flint's attention. "However, even weak attacks can do a lot of damage in high number, and they're faster to pull out. My partner may not have power, but she makes it up with her combos, stamina and creativity. Not to mention that she intentionally took 'Mach Punch' just to paralyze your pokemon with her ability. You may not see this as a big deal, but you'll soon find out what speed reduction of your partner will cost him."

Flint took a step back, only to tighten his fist and shake it. "I see how it is. Infernape, enough warming up, time to go all out. Use 'Flare Blitz!'" He pointed at the near-empty pool. "Only one of my partner's attacks was enough to turn most of the water into steam, you won't be able to use the same trick twice."

Astra chuckled, holding hand over her mouth. "Nica already gained the advantage we had hoped for. She doesn't need any more water to best your pokemon. You'll see."

Nica observed the approaching ball of fire, backflipping in time as Infernape created a large crater in front of her in a massive explosion of stone and dust. She performed two small backflips to gain more distance while charging her tail. Her opponent seemed to rely on direct combat so every meter of distance worked in her favor.

"Infernape, use 'Mach Punch!'" Flint commanded.

Nica leaped back once again, landing on her rear paws while raising her metallic tail. Should a powerful attack head in her direction, evading and exhausting her foe was the way to go. Against a fast or accurate attack, 'Iron Tail' and 'Light Screen' were the best responses. Her numerous fights against powerful opponents and legendary pokemon greatly sharpened her defensive responses, while past month of brutal training mostly focused on improving her durability and the use of her longer tail.

Against 'Mach Punch' the situation wasn't so simple. While weak, it was a fighting move used by pokemon with powered up punch moves. It would no doubt break her 'Iron Tail.' Still, fast or not, it was no different than a 'Quick Attack' she used in the past, and more skilled opponents managed to evade or block it with correct timing.

The question was: should she listen to the fencer inside her and push the strike to the side with a slap of her 'Iron Tail?' Her trainer told her to tank the weaker hit and wrap her tail around the attacker's fist for a counterattack with electricity, or to strike against fast but weak fighting move with a powerful 'Volt Tackle,' but she wouldn't improve use of her tail without taking risks.

Nica was about to tank the hit and grab her opponent with her tail, but bolts of paralyzing electricity that appeared on Infernape's body gave her a better opportunity. She leaped to the side and spun, striking side of her opponent's arm with sharp part of her tail while pushing herself away with the recoil.

Before her feet touched the ground, she attacked with a very weak 'Thunderbolt,' yet her opponent fought through the paralysis and evaded her electricity. It didn't take long before Infernape charged at her while using 'Mach Punch' again.

 _Enough of pushing my luck, I'll practice use of my tail another time,_ Nica thought. The moment her feet touched the rocky ground, she ran while surrounding herself with electricity. Her 'Volt Tackle' collided with the shining fist of her foe as both pokemon ended up pushed backward form the recoil. Powerful 'Volt Tackle' greatly outclassed fast 'Mach Punch' in terms of raw power, creating a few bruises on Infernape's other hand while causing him to lose focus. His eyes closed while legs pressed into the ground, shaking and struggling to keep him from losing balance.

Nica didn't dare to lose her concentration, summoning a weak 'Thunderbolt' towards the cloud of dust before her feet touched the floor. As she had hoped for, the aura she sensed proved enough to aim while the cloud of dust covered her counterattack. She took a fighting stance and observed her foe with full attention as a few bruises were present on her forehead. Her opponent was still standing on his shaking legs while both of his hands hung down motionlessly, the first sign of weakness since the battle started. The moment Infernape raised his hands, punched the air, and massaged his arms, it became obvious that this was going to be a drawn out battle, but she had enough stamina to afford it.

"I can't believe it. Your pokemon attack and act without your command, and she's still efficient without your guidance," Flint said.

Astra shrugged. "I prefer to create and share my strategies with my team in advance, while Nica was always better than me when improvising. We just trust each other." She pointed at the fire pokemon. "Nica, use 'Volt Tackle' and 'Iron Tail' at the same time."

Nica did as she was told, charging at her foe.

"Infernape, attack with 'Flare Blitz!'" Flint commanded with a shake of his fist.

Nica charged at the ball of fire while surrounded with electricity as she and her opponent were both using powerful and backfiring attacks at the same time. With her opponent being the stronger one, the collision would certainly be favorable for Infernape. The aura of electricity shrank as Nica bent her legs and leaped to the side while pushing the fireball into opposite direction with her tail. A few burned marks appeared on the metallic surface of her long tail, but it performed its role. Running once again, she strengthened aura of electricity around her.

"Infernape, watch out, behind you!" Flint shouted.

Infernape stopped his attack, finding himself speeding up in the wrong direction. He turned around and faced the running Raichu.

"Use 'Close Combat!'"

Following his trainer's command, Infernape jumped at his opponent with fists raised and ready to deliver a series of strikes.

Nica turned around, changing direction of her running before jumping away from her opponent, using a weak 'Thunderbolt' to keep him at bay. Punch after punch, Infernape's fists created craters on the battlefield as Nica leaped out of the way of each strike, answering with bolts of electricity. She blinked as several pebbles bounced against her face, while wind started shaking her ears, feeling but a taste of the force behind Infernape's attacks despite actively avoiding them.

If she learned anything from her fight against the legendary pokemon back when she was a Pikachu, it was to fight carefully. A single mistake would lead to her receiving a devastating blow. Instead it was safer to switch from offense to defense depending on the situation while hoping that paralysis will give her oppenings she needs. Furthermore, while 'Close Combat' was powerful, it left the opponent unguarded. As long as she managed to evade the devastating blows, her opponent would be powerless against her weak but numerous counters.

"I must say, your Raichu is anything but reckless. In fact, it has been a long time since my opponent managed to outspeed my Infernape. If anything, this battle makes me fired up." Flint tightened his fists and shouted into the sky. "Infernape, use 'Flamethrower!' on the entire battlefield. Heat it up!"

Nica leaped left and right, evading the flames as the rocky ground melted all around her. The air she breathed suddenly becoming hotter.

"Use 'Mach Punch' and next 'Close Combat,' keep on the pressure!" Flint commanded.

Astra observed the battlefield, panic clear on her face.

Nica jumped out of the way of the attack, only to grit her teeth as her legs made contact with the melting stone. A moment of distraction being enough to allow Infernape to get closer. Using her tail for defense, she pushed a few punches aside, as if being a fencer parrying blade of her opponent. The speed and ferocity of the attacks proved too high even for her senses while melting stone slowed down her movements. A few of the punches struck her 'Iron Tail', creating cracks upon its metallic surface before shattering it, leaving the yellow part of her tail with no power left.

With her tail returning to normal, Nica braced herself for the incoming onslaught. A series of kicks and punches made a brutal contact with her face, belly and limbs as yelps of pain followed. Her body became a punching bag as a finishing strike of both Infernape's hands pushed her into the melting stone.

"Nica, use your tail to trip over your opponent and counterattack!" Astra commanded.

The long tail of the electric pokemon shot from the crater and wrapped around Infernape's leg, tripping him over. Nica jumped from the crater and swung her tail, stopping it in front of her opponent's face. She jumped back and took a fighting stance while ignoring the hot stone burning her paws.

"Why didn't she attack?" Flint asked while scratching his red afro.

Astra sighed. "Even when going all out, she still can't bring herself to strike against a lying opponent. Not that it matters, if you haven't noticed, you're losing this fight."

"What are you talking about? My partner just hit yours with series of devastating blows," Flint pointed out.

"Correction. Your partner hit mine with a very strong 'Close Combat,' one 'Mach Punch' and slightly burned her tail with a 'Flare Blitz,' while she struck yours with plenty of 'Thunderbolts' and two 'Volt Tackles.'" Astra held hands on her hips and narrowed her eyes. "Also, while I admit that your Infernape is incredibly tough, he's not the only one who endured pain and hardships. My partner struggled for years as Pichu and Pikachu, facing powerful foes, and after evolving into Raichu she pushed and trained herself even harder nearly every single day. She can take hits as well."

Flint rubbed his chin, his full attention now on Nica who maintained the fighting stance, not bothered in the least by newly acquired scratches and bruises on her body. "You're right. I can't believe I'm saying this, but there's a chance my Infernape may actually lose." He tightened his fists and shouted, "Infernape, use 'Flare Blitz!' The fight we were waiting for all this time is here before us!"

The battle continued for several minutes as both sides exchanged their blows.

It became clear that both Nica and Infernape had a lot of durability, both used to enduring a massive quality of pain and abuse.

In terms of power Infernape dominated the field, while its fist attacks were boosted by his 'Iron Fist' ability, giving him a large edge over Nica whose attacks proved substantially weaker.

In terms of speed and agility however the Raichu showed a full dominance, both due to her training and paralyzing electricity still present in her foe. Despite intense pain in her paws due to heat of the battlefield, she maintained her concentration, already used to the pain enough to ignore it.

Each 'Mach Punch' of Infernape Nica countered directly with her 'Volt Tackle' in a massive explosions of dust and electricity.

Each 'Close Combat' was meet with speed as Nica kept her distance, using her opponent's lowered guard to counter with electricity at range. There were two exceptions though as Nica's beaten body ended up pushed towards the wall under the audience's seats with a solid kick, which she amortized with her own tail. Not for a moment she dared to lay on the hot ground, pushing herself into a fighting stance and not giving her opponent any openings.

Out of five "Flare Blitz' two colided with her body, burning it from one side while rubbing it against the stone from the other, leaving trails on the battlefield.

Infernape didn't have it any better, receiving a combo of weaker strikes for every powerful blow he delivered. His legs started to shake more and more upon being repeatedly struck with electricity, at one point giving up as he fell to his knees. Even if not as powerful as his own strikes, his injured hands could no longer hold against might of 'Volt Tackle.'

Would Infernape's 'Flare Blitz' strike against Raichu's 'Volt Tackle' directly, would his 'Close Combat' break through series of 'Thunderbolts' everytime, his power would overwhelm Nica. Yet it was anything but simple. While most of his powerful hits were missing, Nica conserved her stamina, fighting patiently.

Both Nica and Infernape now stood two meters away from each other, their eyes narrowed and senses sharp. Their bodies covered in bruises and burns while Nica's tail lied flat on the ground, creascened and with numerous marks of flame-burns. Their breathing heavy, while their limbs were shaking uncontrollably, as if ready to give up at any second.

You… fought… well… Infernape said between breaths, his hands injured and drooped. I can see… what hardship.. you endured… Your struggle… was even harsher than mine.

Nica gulped as sweat fell down her face. While the battlefield was no longer as heated, the atmosphere was still too hot for her liking. Can I… ask you… for a favor?

Infernape blinked in confusion.

Once my trainer defeat the champion… can we… train together some more… I still have a long way to go… to master the use of my tail…" She glanced at her own unresponding tail and then at her opponent. Your attacks are dangerous against steel types. This sense of danger… it forces me to use my tail more creatively. Will you train with me? Pretty please.

Infernape chuckled. How can I say no that? Training with someone who pushed me this far would be an honor.

Honor is all mine, Nica said with a forced smile, one difficult to maintain in her hurting state.

"Nica, time to finish it, attack with 'Volt Tackle' and be ready to use that trick number nine!" Astra commanded.

Flint shouted, "Infernape, use whatever strength you have for 'Close Combat,' we won't go down without a fight!"

Both pokemon looked at each other with a smile and nodded, only to charge at one another at the same time. Nica leaped to the side, evading the first blow before running around her opponent, using the exhaustion of Infernape's legs to her advantage. While they both seemed evenly matched, Infernape used plenty of energy by missing his powerful attacks, while she conserved her own. That difference in stamina was what she needed to seal her victory.

With a quick jump, she hit Infernape from behind, causing an explosion of electricity. Unable to use her long tail, she wrapped her limbs around Infernape's belly, unleashing a 'Thunderbolt.' Grabbing the back or head of her tired opponents wasn't new to her, something she got better at ever since evolution provided her with a long tail. A tactic which her trainer started referring to as a trick number nine. Lucky, her paws were strong enough as the exhausted fire pokemon had no strength left to fight back.

Infernape dropped to his knees and next fell on his face, losing consciousness as Nica jumped from his back and bowed in respect to her defeated foe.

Flint stared for a moment with his mouth agape before recalling his partner. "Infernape, you did incredibly well. I'm proud of you." He raised his hands and started clapping his hands. "And I'm proud of you too, Nica. Not even the champion's pokemon showed so much willpower as you did!" He rubbed his nose arrogantly with his finger. "I wish I could say the same about your trainer. She sure needs to step up and give you commands, not make you do all the work!"

Astra crossed her arms, looked to the side and frowned. "To your information, I'm more active with my other pokemon. I just trust my partner enough not to give unnecessary commands."

"Whatever you say," Flint said with roll of his eyes.

"Hey, Nica, take a break. You took down their ace, now allow others the chance to shine," Astra said.

Nica looked at her trainer and her ears drooped. B-but… I can still fight. I know in my condition the odds will be against me, but I prefer it this way... She sighed and ran towards the tall platform, jumping towards her trainer before sitting next to her legs. Her tense and burning muscles now allowed to rest. She observed as Starmie was summoned into the field. _I must admit, this fight… wasn't so bad. I don't want to bully those weaker than me, nor sense their aura of depression or jealousy when they lose, but this Infernape was different. As long as my opponent have fun and don't mind losing, I suppose it's fine…_

She glanced at her trainer's Z-ring with a worried look. With the electric crystal not working for some reason, only a fire Z-move for Ninetales was available. Not that she needed to use Z-move with her new defensive fighting style, but questions what happened to it still plagued her mind.

Nica looked towards the audience seats, or rather at the faces of Lauki, Sinori, and their pokemon. On one side, it felt nice having more company outside of the team members. It felt… less lonely… and having an opportunity to train and share her experiences with younger talents proved quite enjoyable. On another, fear of putting them in danger didn't leave her even for a moment. After the fight against the champion, Astra was planning to put all of her efforts in dealing with the local criminal organization. It was their role to fight those who abused pokemon's power for crime to protect others. She wanted to take hits so others didn't need to.

* * *

Nica opened her eyes as her blurry vision slowly sharpened. A white earth pony in a medical uniform came into her view. One thing was certain, it wasn't a Nurse Joy. She pushed herself to a sitting position and massaged her bandaged forehead, and then pulled an odd-looking device from her face.

"I see you're awake. How are you feeling?"

Nica poked her neck, yet not feeling any collar on it. She looked around in panic, noticing collar with magical gems lying on a nearby table. After attaching it on her neck, she sighed in relief and said, "I feel a bit stiff and a little tired, but I have been worse. Though I can't help but wonder, why am I in a hospital bed?"

"You… don't remember? Miss Rainbow Dash brought you here a few hours ago. She told us that you tortured yourself with body-breaking training."

Nica shook her head. "The last thing I remember was having a few minutes of practice in front of a mountain. Next, I felt pain in my every body and softness of the bed, and then there was that dream... "

"Your friend tried tried to stop you, and you responded aggressively against her," Redheart said before approaching the door. "Miss Fluttershy, good news. Miss Nica is awake."

The long-tailed critter shook her head, only to gasp and raise forepaw over her mouth. "Oh no… did I hurt her? No, no, no, I have to apologize!" She stood up and looked around in panic. "Where's Rainbow Dash? How much time had passed already?"

Redheart glanced at the clock on the wall. "You were sleeping for around four hours. Miss Dash is currently in Canterlot."

"Four hours!" Nica shouted, her forepaws spread. "Oh no, no, no, no, I have to hurry." Without a second thought, she ran towards the window, unlocking it with help of her tail before jumping outside.

"Wait, stop! You're not yet fully recovered! Come back here!" Redheart shouted from bottom of her lungs, constantly calling Nica from the hospital window.

Nica ignored the nurse's words, as well as her own bandages. She already wasted too much time and was desperate to make up for it. _Should I catch a train, no… it would take too long. I'll just run directly and climb up the mountain. It's not that far anyway… And no more trainings until Darkrai is dealt with!_ With a plan formed in her head, she sped up, running straight towards the castle in distance.

"Stop this instant!"

That angelic voice… Nica pulled herself to a full stop, pressing her paws into the grass while leaving a trail behind her. She turned around, only to be embraced into a winged hug with Fluttershy's face staring at her with tears in her eyes. The aura of worry, compassion, sadness and affection hit her like a steamroller, and a mere look at Fluttershy's tears caused her heart to ache.

Nica's ears drooped. She slowly raised her bruised paw up to the pegasus' face, wiping away steam of tears with the bronze tip of her forepaw. "Please… don't cry…" Her words didn't seem to work as stream of tears continued as she was now trapped in a silent hug.


	56. Ch31 - Finally in Canterlot

**Little Lost Raichu**

 **Chapter 31**  
 **-**

 **Finally in Canterlot**

* * *

"Please… stop crying…" Nica said again as her heart-beat increased in speed. She licked Fluttershy's muzzle and gently nuzzled her cheek, wishing for nothing more than to put a smile on her face.

"How can I stop when I see you covered in bruises and bandages. Why would you torture yourself like that? Why would you put your life at risk?" Fluttershy asked, her voice hoarse from her sobbing.

"To be honest… I'm not sure… I thought a bit of training wouldn't hurt, and when I started, I couldn't stop. I don't remember what happened afterwards," Nica said, struggling to resist the pressuring aura of the kind pegasus as her ears were still drooped. "I suppose training this hard is a price to pay to keep myself in shape. I need to stay tough and keep my reflexes and reactions at their best to protect those I care about. I don't mind the pain as long as it helps everyone else."

Fluttershy pressed Nica into the fur on her chest with soft feathers of her wings. Tears slid down from her eyes onto the pokemon's shoulder.

"Please, don't feel sad. I'm used to the pain, I don't mind it," Nica said, yet her words didn't seem to put Fluttershy's worries at ease.

"B-but… this is just cruel... and unfair," Fluttershy said between sobbing. "You can't put the well-being of everyone else over your own. I don't approve."

Nica sighed. "But… I want to…"

"Because of your training, you ended up in the hospital, unable to help us to deal with Chrysalis in Canterlot," Fluttershy pointed out, staring at Nica with narrowed eyes. "No more training until Equestria is safe, alright?" The Raichu nodded hesitantly. "Good, now back to the hospital bed. You may be recovering incredibly fast, but you still need more rest."

"N-no…" Nica started struggling, pushing herself free from Fluttershy's embrace before landing softly on the grass. She stood on her feet while pointing at the castle in distance. "I regained more than half of my strength, I'll be alright. I'm good at facing danger while hurt and tired."

"I won't allow it, go back to bed and rest!" Fluttershy commanded.

"No! I made a mistake and now I need to make up for it. I need to help!" Nica shouted.

Fluttershy landed with a weak thud. "I really don't want to use it against you, so please, I beg you, just listen to me and rest."

Nica held her forepaws together in an apologetic gesture. "I'll beg for your forgiveness as much as you want, but I would never forgive myself if I didn't help when I'm needed the most."

Fluttershy gulped. She spread her wings and her eyes became wide.

Nica kept looking at Fluttershy in confusion, only to feel a powerful force assaulting her mind. She took a step back as she was unable to break eye contact while drops of sweat slid down her face.

"Return to the hospital bed and rest until your wounds are fully healed! Am I clear?"

The long-tailed critter clenched the bronze tip of her forepaws and narrowed her eyes. Her head started shaking with each movement as she forced herself to meet Fluttershy's stare with her own. She stomped and shouted, "N-no! I r-refuse!" After several seconds of struggle as she overcame the overwhelming stare with all of her willpower, she leaped towards Fluttershy's neck and embraced it while nuzzling her chin. "I'm really sorry Miss Fluttershy, but this request I can't fulfill. As much as I hate to make you sad, being useless is something I hate even more."

She released the pegasus' neck and ran towards Canterlot as tears formed in her own eyes. Why was she forced to make such difficult and painful decisions? She could ignore physical pain. Being smashed against the stone, being slashed by claws or crushed under several tons of weight, all seemed so insignificant when compared to pain she felt upon refusing Fluttershy's request. She grit her teeth. Making Fluttershy sad was horrible, but the risk of not being in Canterlot when her friends are dealing with a threat was even worse. _Stupid training. I couldn't pick worse timing._ Tears started sliding down her cheeks while wind flapped her ears and tail.

"Wait, please…" Fluttershy called.

Nica didn't dare to glance behind, already suspecting that her caring and compassionate friend was trying to catch up with the help of her wings. "I understand your concern, Lady Fluttershy, but you need to understand that I'm a pokemon. We're tougher and more adapted to injuries than creatures from this world. I beg you, don't keep me from protecting our friends!" Nica shouted and closed her eyes, running blindly over the hills.

"Alright."

Nica opened her eyes and glanced at Fluttershy, who maintained a firm stare.

"But on one condition," Fluttershy said.

The long-tailed critter slowed down and looked up at the pegasus curiously. "Anything."

"Rest on me while I get you to Canterlot. If you're so determined to help that you can even overcome my _stare_ , at least save your strength."

"Thank you!" Nica nodded before leaping onto Fluttershy's back, perching herself on her soft fur. "How's everypony. Are they safe? What kind of threat they're facing?" She carefully lowered her cheek onto the pegasus' neck and relaxed herself, her tail and limbs flapped motionlessly on the wind.

"They're safe and healthy, you don't need to worry about them," Fluttershy said encouragingly before wiping the remaining tears from her face. "Pinkie Pie, Daring Do and Quibble joined us in Canterlot an hour ago, and we're still waiting for Thorax. His brother Pharynx and his changeling friends keep Chrysalis trapped in the crystal mine. We're unsure if Darkrai is coming and how long till he reaches Canterlot, but for now we're safe."

Nica sighed in relief, now observing the calming scenery from her soft perch. The beauty of multicolored flowers, sea of green trees and colorful houses of Ponyville. The fresh air and clear sunny sky. Even if it wasn't her real home, even if her trainer and her team weren't here, she had new friends she wanted to protect. "When you said that Chrysalis is trapped, you didn't mean she was defeated and imprisoned? Right?" Nica asked, not bothering to move her head from the fluffy neck-pillow while one of her oddly-shaped ears was hidden among the yellow fur.

"Sadly no. Chrysalis can't escape, but we're unable to capture her. She has some sort of magic-repelling armor or something that makes non-changeling magic useless," Fluttershy explained in calm voice.

 _Non-changeling… no wonder they need Thorax help if Pharynx can't handle her on his own. Wait… pokemon power is different than magic in this world, I shouldn't be affected by Chrysalis' armor._ She pressed her paws against Fluttershy's neck as her bronze patches sank into the yellow fur. She peeked from behind the pegasus' neck at the castle on the horizon. "Can you fly to where Chrysalis is hiding?"

"What… why? We should regroup with our friends first."

Nica shook her head. "There's no time. Just leave me at the mine and I'll deal with Chrysalis' armor. The faster we imprison her, the better."

Fluttershy sighed and lowered her head. "Are you sure you'll be okay? Chrysalis is very powerful and you're not at your full strength."

Nica sat and shook her forepaw dismissively. "I'll be fine. I trained Twilight in self-defense on many occasions. My skills were more than enough to handle her overwhelming power. Besides, I'll have Pharynx on my side."

"If you say so, but please, if it gets too rough, just withdraw. Don't push yourself too hard," Fluttershy said in a pleading voice.

Nica looked to the side at the nearby clouds as her ears drooped. According to her memories, ever since she evolved into Raichu, pushing herself too hard became everyday's occurrence. The fact that once she arrived in Equestria she was met with kindness and friendship from ponies, rarely getting hurt, most likely affected her skills and durability in a negative way.

"Pretty please…"

The long-tailed critter sighed and rubbed her forepaw. "I… can't make any promises, but if nopony will be in danger… I won't take unnecessary risks."

Fluttershy looked back at her with a cheerful smile. "Thank you."

* * *

Spike walked through the crystal cavern under Canterlot, wary of his surroundings. Despite the presence of somewhat tasty crystals among the stone and Royal Guard in their presentable armor patrolling the area, the darkened atmosphere filled him with dread.

Once he was near the tunnel leading to Chrysalis, he peeked from behind the wall, his eyes now on Pharynx. In terms of body-shape and features, this changeling looked like a bit smaller version of Thorax with three identical white patches on his neck. However, Instead of bright-green, most of his body was dark-green, while his armored back and chest were dark-violet. Though, his light-violet eyes, thin red tail and wings took away some of the intimidation factor.

The tall changeling was pacing back and forth, accompanied by four other changelings of similar color, each wearing a dark-violet helmet and additional armor on their legs and chest.

Spike narrowed his eyes, examining each changeling guard. Unlike the reformed changelings he saw at the award ceremony, these seem to be much taller and darker, similar to Pharynx but without extra horns. _Now that I think about it, only Thorax and his brother seem to have three horns. Is this a symbol of leadership?_

"Are you going to hide in there for the whole day?"

Spike flinched and yelped before running from behind his cover. "S-sorry. The captain Iron Hammer was getting anxious about the situation and I volunteered to check it up. So…" he tapped his fingers together nervously, "...any changes?"

"Changes? Changes! That coward of a queen still sits with back against the corner, cornered like a rat, and doesn't dare to make a move." He stomped, causing a few cracks to spread on the crystalline ground. "Her magic is too strong for me to break through, even with help of my personal guard, and I can't sneak up on her. I could transform into a massive beast to break her defenses, but it would drain my magic quickly, leaving me vulnerable for a counterattack." He turned around and pointed at the nearby wall. "I was considering to dig through and ambush Chrysalis from behind, but breaking all those crystals and stone would make too much noise. Why is it taking my brother so long to get here?"

"He'll come, have trust in him," Spike suggested.

"I know, I know. Ever since Thorax took lessons from the Dragon Lord, he became more dependable, and thanks to Nica we managed to make some solid compromises. Our hive has been growing stronger ever since."

"Well… about that," Spike said as he rubbed the back of his head, searching for words. "Can you tell me more about what she did during her friendship mission?"

Pharynx glanced at Spike curiously.

"I mean… more than two weeks ago the map chose Nica to solve a friendship problem. It took her an entire week to resolve it, and I didn't get the chance to ask about her adventure," Spike said, struggling to keep an even look with the taller changeling.

"Wait, you're Spike, Thorax's friend from the Crystal Empire," Pharynx said before displaying a warm smile, his voice no longer harsh and serious. He approached and grabbed Spike by his shoulder who yelped in response. "Thanks for looking after my brother and befriending him with the ponies. We're no longer suffering any hunger issues ever since he overthrew the queen, and I get the impression that it's thanks to that friendship and stuff."

"Y-you're welcome," Spike said as he struggled to free himself with no effect.

Pharynx glanced at his subordinates and ordered, "Go check on Chrysalis and keep your eyes open. I need an opening to talk with Spike."

"Yes sir!" Each changeling saluted before flying deeper into the tunnel.

Pharynx looked at the ceiling and spoke up, "To be honest, ever since Chrysalis' defeat, the hive was in a big disarray. Some changelings supported change, but most were against it and didn't respect my brother. I tried to keep changelings from rebelling and my brother wasn't making it easy."

"Weren't you against the change as well?" Spike asked.

"Of course I was against it. My brother's idea compromised the hive's security and weakened our race. I was absolutely livid, but I couldn't deny that hunger was no longer an issue, and I remained loyal to my brother and the hive," Pharynx said before releasing Spike from his hold. "Though, I can't deny that all the stress and chaos got into me. I was trying to toughen those changelings who got too soft, but in the end I was just acting like a big jerk.

Spike sat next to the changeling, deciding to listen in silence.

"When I met Nica for the first time, I was fooled by her looks. I thought she was a small useless worthless critter, but to be honest, I thought the same of most non-changeling species. I was caught off guard when she challenged me to a battle to earn my respect. What's more, she did so while not remembering any of her attacks. She took heavy risk, hoping she would regain her fighting abilities in the heat of combat."

Pharynx lowered his head, closed his eyes and chuckled. "The moment she remembered how to use 'Thunderbolt', the battle quickly became one-sided. She relied greatly on agility and reflexes to counter everything I threw at her, no matter if I shapeshifted into a Chimera or a much larger beast."

"It must've been hard on her," Spike said, now making eye contact with the changeling. "While she was living with us at the castle, I noticed that she didn't care much about getting hurt, but she was afraid of hurting others, not to mention all the drama she went through when she accidentally hurt fillies and colts at the school with electricity."

Pharynx sighed. "Yes, I know. Day after day Nica went on a patrol with me, trying to gain my trust. She listened to my and Thorax ideas and did her best to convince us both to make a compromise. There was one time when she felt depressed due to what she did to the young ponies." He rubbed the back of his neck, blushing. "It was the first time I was concerned about someone's feelings. I told myself that it's just to keep high morale of an ally, but in reality she was changing me."

Spike smiled. "So this is how she solved the friendship problem. She gained your trust in battle and was spending time with you, trying to open you to the idea of compromise. No wonder it took an entire week."

Pharynx shrugged. "I suppose I needed a companion to talk with and she showed me that stuff you ponies value isn't complete garbage… oh, and she also started teaching changelings self-defense. It's thanks to her that Thorax agreed to keep some of our fighting force. Many changelings who were willing to defend the hive transformed into a bit taller and darker form than the others."

Spike gasped. "Oh, so that's why your guards are taller and different than the changelings I saw at the award ceremony."

Pharynx grinned and patted Spike on the shoulder. "They're not just taller but also stronger. Without the need to feed on other creatures, they can use more powerful spells frequently without hunger getting in the way. They still lack proper training, though. There wasn't much I could teach them in nine days." He stood up and pointed at the tunnel ahead. "To be honest, if Nica and Captain Iron Hammer didn't get the idea to ask me and my changelings to help training your pathetic excuse of a Royal Guard, I wouldn't find out that Chrysalis was disguising herself as one of them. I wish Nica was with us and..."

Pharynx looked around nervously before jumping in front of Spike, taking a fighting stance. "Hide behind me, someone is coming."

Spike peeked from behind changeling's legs, his worried stare replaced with a big smile. "Fluttershy!" He rounded the changeling and ran towards the pegasus.

"Spike!" Fluttershy shouted, snatching Spike into a hug.

Pharynx observed the pegasus with narrowed eyes, only for his expression to soften. "Nica, is that you?"

The long-tailed critter peeked from behind pegasus neck and waved cheerfully. "Hey Pharynx. She didn't injure you, did she?"

Pharynx poked his chest and raised his head pridefully. "Injure me? Are you kidding? Ever since I changed into this taller form, I got way tougher. If not for the boost that Chrysalis got from secretly draining magic from the princesses, I would have overpowered her already."

Spike waited for Fluttershy to release him and waved at Nica. "You sure took your time on your adventure. Are you back to help us?"

"Of course I am!" Nica shouted enthusiastically before leaping from Fluttershy. "Spike, you and Fluttershy should leave and wait with the Royal Guard at the entrance, I don't want Chrysalis to hurt you in the heat of battle." She held her forepaws together in a pleading gesture while giving him a puppy stare, her ears drooped. "Leave… pretty pleaseee..."

Spike sighed. "Fine, fine. I wasn't planning to be anywhere near Chrysalis anyway. I'll message…" he paused and pointed at random spots on the pokemon's body. "What's up with all those bandages?"

Nica smiled sheepishly, rubbed the back of her neck and blushed. "About that… I'm still hurt from my extreme training regime…" She chuckled. "But don't worry, I can fight effectively even when hurt." She clenched a bronze tip of her forepaw and added, "With Pharynx by my side, we'll deal with Chrysalis with no difficulty."

"Finally I can team up with a competent warrior," Pharynx said before grinning. "Want me to shapeshift into Raichu and perform a team attack with you?"

Nica shook her head. "I would prefer if you used a form that can help us break Chrysalis defenses. I may be skilled and fast, but my attack power can barely break Twilight's barrier. If you can make an opening, I can go for Chrysalis armor directly."

"Sounds like a plan," Pharynx said with a firm nod before pointing towards the tunnel. "Let's not waste time and attack immediately."

"Wait!" Fluttershy shouted, catching everyone's attention. "I mean…" She curled slightly, "wouldn't it be better to wait for everyone to join us?"

Pharynx looked down at Nica and said, "The last time we trained together, you remembered 'Thunderbolt' and 'Volt Tackle.' Have you gained any more skills and moves ever since?"

Nica nodded and stomped. "Of course I did. I recovered a lot of my memories and got more comfortable with fighting." She tapped her forepaws together. "I mean… I still don't like to hurt anyone, especially those weaker than me, but Chrysalis hurt many ponies in the past." She clenched bronze tip of her forepaws and narrowed her eyes. "I won't hold back against her."

"That's what I wanted to hear. Let's move out," Pharynx said before flying up, and next towards the tunnel ahead. "I'll lead the way."

Nica turned around and waved her bandaged forepaw. "Miss Fluttershy, Spike, stay safe. Once we're done, Chrysalis will be a danger to you no more. "She untied the electricity-absorbing collar from her neck, picking it up with her tail before tossing it carefully towards the young drake.

Spike looked at the collar in his claws and then looked ahead as the wounded Raichu vanished in the darkness of the tunnel. Upon hearing whimpering noise, he looked at Fluttershy and gently stroke her foreleg. "Don't worry, Fluttershy, she'll be fine."

Fluttershy looked down with worry visible on her face. "I hope so… It's bad enough that she hurt herself during her training. If something bad happened to her, I wouldn't forgive myself."

Spike smiled encouragingly and said, "Don't worry. The one we should worry about is Chrysalis. That big bad mean queen is so getting what's coming to her."

Fluttershy smiled weakly, encouraged by Spike's words.


	57. Ch 31,5 - Cornered Queen

**Little Lost Raichu**

 **Chapter 31.5**  
 **-**

 **Cornered Queen**

* * *

Chrysalis kept staring at her traitorous changelings in anger, her horn lit in green aura as she maintained a barrier in front of herself. _Using my own hive against me, the nerve of those ponies._ She kept observing the features of her enemies. _I don't know if I should feel better knowing that warriors of my hive have improved, or be even more angry…_ She shook her head and grit her teeth. _What am I even thinking. Thorax is a weak fool and those stupid enough to follow him are no better. Only ruin awaits the hive without my leadership._

She stomped with both of her forehooves, cracking the rocky floor, adding to the numerous cracks and holes that already covered the area, a side effect from her outbursts and recent confrontation with Pharynx. _Everything was progressing smoothly. Bit by bit, I drained ponies and princesses magic without them even noticing it, building up my power, and my servant's curse was spreading in most towns and cities. Months of preparations under ponies' muzzles wasted because of my own traitorous chief of the patrol._

Frustration grew in strength as Chrysalis struggled to contain it. With black armor on her chest covered in cracks, she couldn't afford to be blinded by rage. Her trump card she planned to use in her fight against the princesses now became her last line of defense.

She glanced at the ceiling for a moment, seeing her own distorted reflection in numerous crystals. _I can't remain vigilant and avoid sleep forever, and Pharynx is anything but cowardly. Am I really going to lose? Is my whole revenge I worked so hard to accomplish a failure?_ As much as she wished to deny it, her situation seemed near hopeless. With no means of long-range communication, she couldn't call her servant to her aid.

Chrysalis looked at the cracked ground. _If Darkrai doesn't find out about my situation anytime soon, I'll have no choice but to use most of stolen magic to summon him here, which would be a large waste. Weeks of feeding for nothing._ Her train of thought was interrupted as something caught her attention, a long-tailed creature with rabbit-like legs and oddly shaped ears. Numerous bandages covered its body.

Whatever this creature was, it was approaching on four paws while staring back with narrowed eyes. Its tail with a metallic edge was raised threateningly and bolts of electricity were escaping its cheeks. _Didn't Darkrai mention that he sealed the memories of another creature that came from his world? Could this little pear-shaped furball be a pokemon as well?_ She calmed herself and chuckled. Pokemon or not, she wouldn't be intimidated by a large rodent.

"Come over, little one, I won't bite," Chrysalis said as she licked her lips with her long tongue, a sinister smile present on her face. After being trapped for hours in this cave, having a snack to feast on was to her liking. _Now that I think about it, pokemon don't have any magic to feast on, and meat alone may not satisfy my appetite. Maybe I can use it as a hostage instead._ She grinned. _Yes, it would work. A small round of torture and loud squeaky screaming would no doubt break the spirit of those emotional ponies. They would either let me go in exchange for this creature's life, or I could use it as a living shield._

Once the pokemon reached her barrier, she lowered her defenses and summoned green flames around the creature, surrounding it, only for said creature to jump through the magical flames and the strike armor on her chest with its tail.

Chrysalis leaped backward, hitting the wall with her back as fragments of her armor fell onto the ground. She summoned a barrier in an instant as her breathing increased in speed. The creature before her summoned bolts of electricity towards her barrier while bandages became mere ashes which spread on the ground. She could see numerous bruises present on its body. _Does this creature think it can take me on while injured? It has no idea who it's dealing with._

After a moment to calm down, Chrysalis laughed. "Try all you want, fool, you won't pierce through my barrier."

"She won't have to."

Chrysalis looked towards the source of voice and grit her teeth. "Pharynx, you traitor, haven't you learnt your place? You may have been my most competent subject, and you may not be affected by the darkstone, but you're still nothing when compared to me, your queen."

"You may be a cunning queen, but your overconfidence cost the hive many victories time and time again. Thorax may be soft, but in time he'll become a strong leader, and unlike you, he resolved hunger issues in the hive and made us stronger," Pharynx said as he approached with firm steps while green aura grew in strength around his horn. In a burst of green flames, he transformed into a massive ten meters-tall beast with two long teeth and very long claws.

Chrysalis's eyes became wide. "What, impossible. To transform into such a massive and heavy armored monster… it requires a large amount of magic. Even maintaining this form is very draining you fool!"

With a swift swing, gigantic claws collided with Chrysalis shield, which started cracking as the result.

Chrysalis' legs bent under the impact, her face now filled with struggle. Even magic stolen from the alicorns didn't seem tough enough to withstand an assault of such magnitude.

The smaller creature leaped backward and started running as aura of electricity surrounded it.

The massive claws struck the barrier again, and a loud noise of cracking glass filled with cavern. A strong quake followed when several tons of weight made contact with the rocky ground.

Chrysalis' wings flapped rapidly as she flew to the side, watching as the humongous beast burst in green flames. As she expected, Pharynx's legs trembled from exhaustion while his breathing became quick. She didn't get the chance to comment on the energy-wasting mistake of her former subject as a massive gathering of electricity speeded in her direction.

Out of reflex, Chrysalis flew up, but the large critter predicted where she would head and jumped, slamming itself into her damaged armor as a massive explosion of electricity followed. Crystals on the ceiling and walls reflected the light over the area.

Blinded by bright light, Chrysalis closed her eyes while feeling her body sinking into the rock and crystals behind her. With a struggle, she half-opened one of her eyes, seeing the metallic heart-shaped edge of the tail to strike what was left of her armor. "You'll pay for this!" she shouted and pushed herself free from the stone while a green aura around her horn flared into life. In a burst of rage, she shot beam after beam, yet the pokemon evaded each shot with short leaps while grabbing fragments of her armor.

Chrysalis stopped her offensive and poked her chest, only to look at it. The armor made of ancient darkstone was now in fragments and wrapped by the pokemon's tail.

"I knew Lady Nica had the skills and power to destroy your armor. All I needed to do was to remove your defenses. It's over," Pharynx said with a smirk. "The power of a Raichu isn't to be underestimated. I learned this lesson the hard way."

With small jump, spin, and solid swing of her tail, Nica threw the fragments of darkstone towards the changeling guards. Two of them took all the fragments and flew away from the battlefield, while the other two blocked the tunnel, ready to intercept should the queen try to escape.

Chrysalis pointed at her former officer. "You exhausted your magic and made yourself defenseless to penetrate my defenses? You were my strongest warrior and your hate for non-changeling species was one of the greatest. Why would you put so much trust into this feeble being."

"Because she earned my trust!"

Chrysalis shouted, "You have changed, Pharynx, you became soft. You will burn to ashes for your weakness." She gathered way more magic than before, summoning a rain of green flames. Much to her surprise, her former officer shapeshifted into… another Raichu, using smaller size and greater agility to evade. The real Raichu seemed to evade her attacks with ease while protecting Pharynx by deflecting some of green fireballs with her tail.

"You even humiliate yourself by transforming into such a creature yourself. Any respect I had towards you, Pharynx, is now gone!" the queen shouted as she unleashed a wide beam. She moved it towards the evading Raichu, destroying ground on the way. _They can't evade such a wide beam for long. Let's see if this Raichu form is worth anything when it can't rely on its agility._

Nica ran in front of Pharynx, summoning some sort of barrier which looked like a glass screen.

Chrysalis maintained her attack. _Barrier? It doesn't matter, my magic will burn them both to ashes._

* * *

Nica grit her teeth as she held her ground. Her 'Light Screen' seemed to weaken Chrysalis's attack, while her 'Iron Tail' she held in front of her face partially protected her from the beam. With Pharynx behind her, she didn't dare to move, protecting him with her own bruised body.

Thanks for covering my back. Now's my turn to return the favor, Pharynx said before jumping up. A loud 'Raichuuuuu!' echoed in the cavern while 'Thunderbolt' struck Chrysalis with full force.

Chrysalis screamed in pain.

The moment the beam of magic stopped burning her body, Nica withdrew her tail and summoned a weaker 'Thunderbolt' against the evil queen, adding more burns to her hole-filled body.

"You'll pay for this!" Chrysalis shouted before spreading a massive wall of green flames all over the cave. The changeling's guards who observed the battle from a distance flew for cover immediately.

Nica bit her bottom lip. Evading such an attack was impossible. Without hesitation, she leaped towards Pharynx while raising her tail defensively, ready to take the bulk of the attack on herself again. She still felt the burns she acquired a moment ago, but they were nothing when compared to her battle-wounds she acquired at daily basis in the past.

You're too focused on protecting your comrades, Nica, I'll take care of this, Pharynx said before bursting in green flames, transforming into a large turtle-like creature before hiding himself inside his shell. The green flames went by, leaving a few burns on the solid shell while Nica hid herself from the attack behind it. One meter high and three meters wide shell proving to be a great cover.

"You think armor can save you? I have means of penetrating such defenses!" Chrysalis shouted before unleashing a thin beam of magic.

With a quick swing of her metalic tail, Nica pushed the large shell to the side, getting Pharynx out of attack course. The cutting beam left a deep trail of melted stone and shattered crystals in its wake.

More beams, green fireballs and walls of fire followed as Nica leaped left and right, evading and reflecting attacks with her tail. A few more burns appeared on her body as some of the relentless strikes hit her. Chrysalis' attacks reminded her of her training where she slashed the falling pebbles, making it so much easier to parry and deflect while keeping her ally safe from harm.

Nica's ears perked upward as she stood on her feet and looked up, glaring at Chrysalis with narrowed eyes. Years of experience in battle allowed her to easily recognize when her opponent was getting tired, and Chrysalis seemed to be weakening. _She's putting all of her power into her attacks and keeps up the pressure without a break. My defensive fighting style is perfect against such opponents. I can tire her out and…_

"Queen Chrysalis, surrender yourself immediately!"

Nica looked towards the source of voice, now seeing a tall majestic-looking alicorn with large white wings whose very posture was radiating with authority. On the left of the tall alicorn stood Twilight Sparkle while on her right was Starlight Glimmer, all seemed eager on defeating the evil queen.

"Surrender? I won't go down without a fight!" Chrysalis shouted as she unleashed beam of magic towards the tall alicorn.

Nica stood on her rear foot, ready to jump and intercept, but stopped herself the moment Twilight's barrier surrounded the ponies. Once the lavender barrier vanished, Twilight focused more magic into her horn, wrapping Chrysalis with her telekinesis before pushing her towards the ground with great force, smashing the queen into the stone.

"You'll pay for this!" Chrysalis shouted as she pushed herself free and shook rubble from her body. She summoned a rain of green fireballs.

Starlight and the tall alicorn combined their barriers as green flames splashed against it.

In a flash of teleportation, Twilight appeared behind the queen, striking her with a beam of magic from behind.

Starlight aided her mentor with beam of magic of her own, forcing the queen to scream and lose consciousness.

"That… was quite an impressive display of combat abilities, Princess Twilight," the tall alicorn spoke in a calm but surprised voice.

Twilight blushed, hiding it with her wing. "Thank you, Princess… Nica has been training me to improve my reflexes. I didn't think her teachings would become useful this quickly."

Nica smiled in pride. She had expected a long-lasting battle against Chrysalis where she would need to tire a stronger opponent, patiently waiting for an opening to strike. She didn't expect reinforcements to arrive this quickly. She glanced at Chrysalis and shook her head. In the end the evil queen wasn't much of a threat without her army, cunning strategies and powerful artifacts to hide behind.

 _Alicorns and Chrysalis may have power that can rival the power of legendary pokemon from my world, but they seem to have only a fraction of their combat experience,_ Nica thought. _That's no doubt a weakness that Darkrai can take advantage of._

"What should we do with Chrysalis?" Twilight asked, looking at the taller alicorn in search for guidance.

"I'm not sure. Banishing her to Tartarus would be way too harsh. Now that I think about it, it has been decades or even centuries since I used the Canterlot dungeon."

"Princess Celestia," Pharynx said firmly as he gave the alicorn an even look. "Chrysalis was our queen in the past and we played a major role in defeating her. I demand that we be the ones to deal with her."

"Y-you… t-traitors…" Chrysalis struggled to speak as she slowly opened her eyes. "We'll… make you pay…" She glanced at Starlight and next at Nica. "We'll make you suffer unimaginable agony! You may have defeated me, but this minor setback won't save you. Before you know it, I'll walk on the rubble of your kingdom and take back the hive that's rightfully mine. Enjoy your victory while you still can." Chrysalis laughed hysterically while insanity started to show in her eyes.

"Silence!" Pharynx shouted before gritting his teeth as green aura floated from Chrysalis into his horn.

"What are you doing?" Twilight asked as Nica stared at her changeling friend in confusion.

"I'm draining her magic. I'll leave enough to keep her alive, but she'll be powerless against us," Pharynx said before glancing at his guards. "Immobilize Chrysalis with goo and prepare for transportation."

Chrysalis raised her trembling head. "Pharynx, you'll bow… bow to me. My plan is in… in motion... and no power... can stop it," she said between her heavy breathing.

"We'll see about that. Despite everything I still hold some respect towards you, Chrysalis, which is why I didn't destroy your horn. Consider this a last favor of your former subject," Pharynx responded before addressing his guards who finished covering the hooves of their former queen in green goo. "Guard her well. We'll wait for King Thorax to arrive before taking her to the hive."

Nica kept looking at the scene before her, her head raised in pride. While she didn't get a chance to fight the evil queen to the very end, she still played a major role in disarming her before Darkrai's arrival. Her ears perked up upon picking up the noise of hoof-steps. She turned to the side and looked up, now staring at the tallest alicorn.

"So you are the Miss Nica I heard so much about," the alicorn said as she towered over the smaller creature. Golden regalia were present on her neck and hooves while a small crown was resting on her head. She held a forehoof on her chest and continued, "My name is Celestia. You have already met my sister, Luna, in your dreams. We are both princesses and rulers of Equestria. It is an honor to meet you."

Nica kept staring at Celestia while studying her aura. There seemed to be something… motherly… about it. Aside from gratefulness and compassion, what she sensed form the princess seemed to be emotions a mother would feel for her daughter. The pleasant aura and calm voice made her feel relaxed and at ease.

Celestia knelt on one foreleg, lowering herself closer to Raichu's face-level. Her smile warm. "Twilight Sparkle spoke highly of you in her letters, and I heard the news of how you dealt with powerful and influential mafia in Manehattan. You rushed to rescue ponies trapped in a burning building, played an important role in saving ponies trapped in the mine, and your idea to ask our changeling allies to train my Royal Guard revealed Chrysalis' presence."

Celestia closed her eyes and chuckled, and next pointed at the defeated queen, who stared back with undying rage. "And just now you assisted in defeating Queen Chrysalis despite your remaining injuries. Your achievements and determination are worth of great praise."

Nica kept smiling, enjoying the words of praise, feeling like a kid who made her mother proud. Each opportunity to help she succeded at making her feel less worthless.

Celestia suggested, "If there is something you wish of me, I will gladly reward you for everything you have done for my kingdom and my little ponies."

With her eyes on the large majestic white wings which would give Cadence and Gabby's wings a run for their softness, Nica took slow steps to Celestia's side. She grabbed the edge of the large wing and pulled, stepping backward until she spread the princess's wing as much as she could. Feeling sleepy and tired from her training and recent battle, she climbed up onto Celestia's wings, her paws sinking between the white feathers.

Twilight, Starlight and Pharynx glanced at the spectacle with full curiosity while Celestia kept looking at the long-tailed critter in confusion.

Nica walked on her four paws in circle in one spot, only to curl herself into a ball between the soft white feathers of the princess. Her long tail wrapped itself around part of the wing attached to alicorn's side. With forepaws wrapped around her rear legs and bronze patches on her rear paws touching her nose, she closed her eyes, sinking into the land of dreams.

* * *

Celestia kept looking at the brave defender of Equestria covered in bruises and burns now napping on her wing like a fat kitten. After a few seconds of staring, she lit her horn, trying as gently as possible to take the napping creature from her wing, yet the long tail kept her in place. She glanced at the chuckling Starlight and next at her student.

"Well… I forgot to mention that Nica really loves wing-hugs," Twilight said. "Gabby told me that she was willing to work for her with wing-hugs as a payment. It's the first time she is sleeping on somepony's wing though."

Starlight commented, "You offered her a reward, Your Highness, you brought it upon yourself. I suppose she decided to recover while napping on your soft wing."

Celestia looked away from her ponies, once again staring at the cute little creature. _To think someone capable of holding her ground against Chrysalis in battle would use my wing as a bed._ She shook her head and sighed. _My public appearances in the next few hours are going to be so awkward._


	58. Ch32 - Sweet Nap

**Little Lost Raichu**

 **Chapter 32**  
 **-**

 **Sweet Nap**

* * *

Reaching the capital of ponies all the way from the south desert while staying out of sight was certainly a time-consuming deal. The troublesome Raichu he encountered alone was most likely capable of outspeeding him on her little feet, and the flying speed of an athletic pegasus was far superior. He had no doubts that the ponies already knew about his existence. All there was left to do was to subtly guide Chrysalis to start their take over immediately.

Luckily, his mentor told him about the crystal caverns under Canterlot he could use to get into the city. The pleasant darkness with only illuminating gems reflecting their light over the area was to his liking. _To think that ponies completely forgot about this place, and their enemy was hiding under their very capital,_ Darkrai thought as he levitated through another tunnel, only to stop upon seeing numerous holes and cracks on the ground. Crystal fragments and a pressure of magic still lingered in the area. The walls didn't have it any better, as if something was slammed into them with a lot of force.

Darkrai raised his hand, now holding three fingers against his forehead. _So Chrysalis was discovered and dealt with… such a pity… I still had a lot of use for her._ Now wary of his surroundings, he started inspecting the area, heading towards a hiding spot where he remembered the former queen to hide her trump card, armor which would let her gain an advantage over the princesses and Royal Guard. The crystals hiding it were no longer in the way while the secret spot in the wall was empty.

Darkrai narrowed his eye. The queen indeed took the armor out of desperation, yet lost anyway. _The darkstone should make the ponies magic useless in a specific range. The only creatures who could defeat Chrysalis would be other changelings or… a pokemon._ He held hand on his forehead again and shook his head. _I was planning to get Chrysalis out of the picture once she stopped being useful. With her failure, I may as well forget about her and start my original plan._ His mind provided him with images of the magical dark crystals he summoned underground, as well as ponies carrying on with their lives unaware of the curse he planted in them, a fruit of months of preparations.

 _If my estimations are correct, in order to drain the magic from all ponies I cursed in Equestria, I need to activate the spell from the tallest location while still being in range of all cities and towns. With so much gathered magic I should have no difficulty opening portals to my world in Canterlot and use them to summon an army of dark type pokemon. Not only will dark types be immune to unicorn spells, but they'll follow my orders out of respect, a perfect army that will help me occupy the capital._ He tightened his fist as a dark aura surrounded it. _The process will alert everyone to my presence, but with my gathered magic I should have no difficulty overpowering anyone who gets in my way._

Darkrai glanced at the crystals on the ceiling. _Now that I think about it, in the past I didn't have enough magic to enhance the dark crystals so they would allow me to instantly travel between them. If I want to create a world where pokemon are no longer servants but the masters, being able to travel long distances quickly is a necessity. It may delay creating the portals a bit, but enhancing those dark crystals would become beneficial in the long run._

With the plan formed in his mind, he vanished into the shadows, now heading towards the top of the Canterlot mountain.

* * *

Celestia stood on her balcony with thousands pairs of eyes directed at her, addressing the gathered crowd. Her posture and voice were filled with an air of authority. "Ponies of Canterlot. I understand that the past hours of high alert alongside continuous examination have filled you with anxiety. Which is why I would like to share wonderful news with all of you that should put your worries at ease."

Murmurs filled the crowd as everypony awaited eagerly for the good news, well, almost everypony. Some percent of ponies seemed to instead be focused on a little creature nesting on Celestia's spread wing. Maintaining a firm stance and not blushing alone proved to be a challenge for the alicorn princess.

"Queen Chrysalis, an old enemy responsible for the invasion of Canterlot and capture of leadership figures across Equestria and the Crystal Empire, was captured an hour ago."

The crowd fell into silence before a loud round of applause echoed through the city.

Celestia waited a few seconds before raising her cladded forehoof, silencing the crowd. "The threat is not over yet. In her plan for vengeance, Chrysalis summoned a powerful being from another world which has been spreading a curse among the populace. Princess Twilight Sparkle and her student Starlight Glimmer discovered the spell that can remove it, which is why you have been gathered together. Please remain calm and allow us to find and dispel this curse." She held a forehoof on her chest and lowered her head slightly. "Your cooperation and lack of panic is essential in ensuring the safety of Canterlot."

The murmurs echoed once again.

"In the end I would also like to express my gratitude to our changeling allies who played a vital role in discovering Chrysalis' presence and in her capture." She gestured for Pharynx to approach the platform, who took firm steps towards the edge, staring back with… a rather unfriendly gaze. More than half of the ponies in the crowd looked back with distrust.

"We only performed our duty as allies. I expect that ponies will pull their weight should we require your assistance, and we'll do our best to improve the performance of the incompetent fighting force you call the Royal Guard," Pharynx said with a firm tone, earning ire of quite many ponies as the result.

Celestia raised an eyebrow. _I wish Thorax didn't refuse to give the public speech. Pharynx is a bit too direct and tactless, certainly not the best at public speeches._ She turned to the side, displaying her spread wing. "I would also like to give praise to the visitor from another world who destroyed Chrysalis' armor while facing the rage of the evil queen, which played an important role in her capture."

She pointed at the ball of fur perched on her wing. "Her name is Nica and she is a Raichu." She blushed lightly. "She is currently… recovering from the ordeal…" She cleared her throat. "I have trust in her abilities. Rest assured that her power and experience will keep us safe." Seeing a growing confusion among the ponies, she turned around and walked inside the castle, releasing a breath she didn't even notice she was holding. Her changeling ally walked by her side.

She was quickly greeted by friendly faces.

"Pharynx, you can't insult the Royal Guard in front of the crowd of ponies," Thorax said as he addressed his brother.

"I was just speaking the truth, what's wrong with that?"

Applejack looked to the side. "It ain't easy bein' honest. Ya need to consider others feelings first."

Thorax shot the princess an awkward smile. "I'm sorry for my brother's behavior, but he's getting better."

Pharynx looked to the side and groaned.

"It is quite alright," Celestia responded with a warm smile.

Fluttershy stood on her rear hooves and kept looking at Raichu. "During our cuddling and hugging session, Nica used my wing as a pillow for a few minutes, but didn't ask me to let her sleep on it. I must say, I'm so jealous." She held both forehooves on her cheeks and added in a squeaky voice, "Sooo cute…"

"I hope it wasn't too embarrassing, Princess," Twilight said in concern.

"Well… maybe a little, but I will manage," Celestia said as she felt her spread wing getting a bit stiff. "Where is Luna? Did she go to sleep?"

Twilight shook her head. "She's patrolling the city alongside Rainbow Dash, Daring Do, Rarity and Pinkie Pie. Now that Chrysalis has been defeated and we're removing the curse from ponies of Canterlot, we expect Darkrai to make a move."

"And we'll remain here to help as well," Thorax with with a toothy smile. "I mean… if he's resistant to your spells, changeling magic may be most helpful."

Celestia glanced at her little passenger and said, "There's also a possibility that he lied when he told Nica about being immune to our magic. Regardless, we need to stay on high alert." She spread her other wing and gently touched Twilight's back. "Lead the way, Princess Twilight. It took me a while to learn how to use that spell of yours, and I will assist anyway I can."

"Thank you," Twilight said with a smile as they made their way through the door.

Met with a salute of her Royal Guards outside, Celestia approached the numerous ponies, who performed a quick bow.

"You're finally here, Princess," Starlight said as she wiped sweat from her forehead. "There are waaay too many ponies for me to handle."

"I will do what I can, my little pony," Celestia said as her horn lit in a golden aura. One scan after another, she examined her subjects in search for presence of dark magic.

Starlight approached and looked at the spread wing, her mouth started to tremble and her eyes sparkled.

"Yes, yes, I know, she looks really cute, but I would appreciate not to stare at my wing as if it was a museum exhibition," Celestia said, blushing. The majority of her subjects couldn't help themselves but stare at the creature on her wing, some releasing noises like D'awww and similar or looking at the sleeping creature with a dreamy smile. _Even my centuries of experience didn't prepare me to mask my emotions while nesting another creature on my wing._

Starlight scanned a few ponies before stroking Raichu with her hoof and whispering to the princess. "She's sleeping so peacefully."

Celestia glanced at the curled ball, feeling it wriggling on her wing for a moment. _I hope so. According to Twilight, each dream is more like memory of her past, and Luna told me some of them were painful nightmares. I hope this time it won't be the case._

* * *

Nica stood on her four feet while in a fighting stance, her tail raised while the thunder-shaped end was covered in a metallic grey. The Infernape she faced two months ago now stood before her while ready to strike. A damaged plain fighting stage being the background of the training.

Ever since Astra defeated the champion of Sinnoh and gained such an important title, she has been using her new privileges, convincing the Elite Four to take action against Team Galactic. Gathering intel about local criminal organizations, their motives and goals, trying to gain cooperation from the local police and even international police alike became her main focus.

With her trainer busy, Nica decided to step up in keeping herself and the rest of the team in shape. Wearing the belt with her trainer's luxury balls on her belly, she repeatedly sparred with Flint and his pokemon. More experienced at improvising in the heat of battle while lacking in the vast knowledge her trainer possesed, Nica focused on what she still liked in pokemon battles, teaching, learning and training.

With all of her pokemon and four of Flint's pokemon tired after numerous practices of team attacks, dodging and beam struggles, it was now her turn to improve the use of her tail.

"Infernape, Mach Punch!" Flint commanded.

Nica leaped backward while swinging her tail, her timing proving slightly too slow as the fist of her opponent struck her belly, pushing her a few meters away. Her feet pressed into the cracked stadium as dust spread around the bronze patches of her rear paws. She maintained her balance, her tail raised once more.

"Use Mach Punch again!"

Nica waited a second before swinging again, this time a bit too early as her metalic tail struck her opponent's fist, breaking immediately. She grit her teeth, feeling pain in her tail, yet refusing to take her eyes away from her taller training partner. _It seems I'm not the only one who keeps improving. Also, parrying his hits sure is harder when he's not paralyzed._ She narrowed her eyes and concentrated, balancing herself on the tips of her rear legs.

Flint placed his hands on his hips. "You're quite determined with your training, Nica, and quite smart for a pokemon. While I find your trainer's commanding abilities to be… a bit underwhelming for a champion, I can't deny that she knows how to train her pokemon. She not only pushed your skills to limits I never witnessed in my life, but also encouraged a lot of individual thinking in you." He shook his head. "To be honest, I think you would do fine becoming a pokemon trainer while being a pokemon yourself."

Nica didn't lose her concentration while ignoring the praise. With Infernape becoming faster and more skilled with his attacks due to their training, she needed to improve her timing and the use of her tail in order to keep up.

"Fine, fine, Infernape, keep using 'Mach Punch.'"

Nica waited to the last moment before leaping backward and swinging her tail, pushing the fist of her opponent aside. She followed up by pushing her metallic tail against the belly of her opponent. The moment her feet touched the ground, she started hopping up cheerfully with forepaw raised into the sky. I did it, I did it!

She kept cheering and hopping in place as she thought back to the time when she was still a Pikachu, learning how to use 'Iron Tail' for the first time. _Now that I think about it, when I was a Pikachu, I could swing my shorter tail a bit faster and I quickly learned how to use it for fast combos, mastering the use of it in only four to five months. After becoming a Raichu, my 'Iron Tail' gained more reach but I couldn't swing it as quickly._

Nica stopped her cheerful dance, moving her long tail in front of her to look at it and rubbed her chin. _When I make this comparison… I can see the pattern. Shorter tail I had as a Pikachu was much easier to use and quick to master, but when I evolved, my longer tail become slower and harder to use. However, while it is way more difficult to master, it gives me so many defensive possibilities. It feels as if it became way-harder to train but a greater reward kind of thing._

"Are you ready to practice use of your tail to defend yourself against 'Close Combat' or not?" Flint asked while rubbing his afro. "You seems distracted."

Nica blushed and rubbed back of her neck. S-sorry. Was just surprised how much more difficult using my longer tail has become, and how many incredibly useful tricks and techniques I discovered while trying to master it.

"I got no idea what you just said, wanna write it in a notepad?" Flint asked.

Nica lowered her head and sighed. Despite knowing how to read and write, the language barrier still remained. _I envy psychics and legendary pokemon capable of communicating telepathically. It's so convenient._ She glanced at two other trainers, Lauki and Sinori, practicing with their own pokemon on the other side of the arena. With Astra being busy, their befriended trainers decided to stick with her instead in order to improve.

 _Oh... right, I promised Lauki's Pikachu to help him get better at using his 'Iron Tail' techniques. I suppose once I exhaust more of my stamina and acquire a lot of combat wounds from my training with Infernape, I would be able to train with him on a more equal ground._

"Hey, everyone, I got great news!"

Nica turned towards the source of voice and took a step back. The one shouting was her trainer, Astra, and the tone of her voice seemed more enthusiastic than ever before. _Wait a moment… is she… dancing from happiness… that's not the booksmart always focused long-term strategist I traveled with all this time._

Astra approached the gathered group with a few spins and amateur dancing moves, which earned confused and shocked glances from everyone in the large damaged arena. "I have amazing news!" With a wide grin, she looked at each trainer before staring down at Raichu with happiness radiating from her eyes. "The police gained a very important intel about the activity of pokemon hunters. Apparently, the hunters made some sort of a very big deal with the Team Galactic leader." She grabbed Nica and raised her above her head. "And the police chief asked me personally to assist in their capture. The operation starts tomorrow. We have an opportunity to deal a devastating blow to two large criminal powers in this region. Isn't that amazing?"

Nica smiled widely. An opportunity to put herself in danger and put all of her skills to use in order to protect others. Finally, you can count on me, I'll do my best! She waved her forepaws cheerfully.

"Flint, you'll join me on this, and I won't accept no for an answer!" Astra commanded.

"S-sure. As long as I can get more of such cheerful emotion into your usually stoic and calm personality, I'm in."

Astra and Nica rolled their eyes.

"Oh, I almost forgot." Astra spoke up with a hint of worry in her voice. "The police chief warned me that the hunters are armed with a very dangerous weapon that can turn pokemon into stone, and there's a risk that the device hunters use to return pokemon back to normal may not be with them in one of their vehicles… Sooo… any volunteers to take the risk and destroy those weapons before we attack with full force?"

Lauki walked away while his Pikachu hid behind a nearby stone. Sinori looked to the side and whistled while her Dewott was covered in sweat, most likely due to internal struggle between determination to protect others and fear of becoming a statue. Flint tilted his head to the side and smiled sheepishly while his Infernape took a step back.

Nica's cheering became even more enthusiastic as she shouted, Send me to the frontline!

* * *

Nica felt her paws make contact with hot sand and hard stone as she ran through the road made on a stone formation near the desert. Behind her stood her trainer and Flint, while ahead of her stood a group of armed and well-equipped pokemon hunters.

Behind the pokemon hunters were damaged armored vehicles, all destroyed due to the heavy firepower of Astra and Flint's pokemon working together. Each wheel melted and engine busted.

Nica narrowed her eyes as she zipped left and right, swiftly evading each petrifying beam as if her life depended on it, each beam leaving a bronze shining mark on the road. With a loud shout, she summoned a 'Thunderbolt' to spread across the road, a trick she memorized from watching Lt. Surge Raichu years ago, hitting all the hunters except their leader who jumped onto a nearby vehicle. Now close enough, she jumped towards the hunter who was on the left, slicing his stone-turning blaster with her tail. With each weapon being attached on the hunters' hands, she started jumping from head to head of her enemies while destroying their weapons.

Her ears perked up upon hearing a noise coming from the top of the vehicle, evading in time as a beam petrified the hunter from his head down to his legs. Despite being so close to other hunters, Miss J kept firing her beam at her. _Does she have no concern for her own men? How can she use such terrifying weapons against her own followers?_ She grit her teeth, countering the beam with her own 'Thunderbolt.' She glanced back at Astra and Flint as their pokemon were now standing in line, ready to attack. A smirk appeared on her face. With all petrifying weapons but one destroyed, her less agile allies could fight with nothing to fear.

"First you damage our expensive equipment, and now you're destroying our weapon before bringing in your main force, impressive," Miss J said with a clap of her hands. She shrugged and shook her head. "Who do I have the pleasure of eliminating?"

"Flint of the Elite Four. I'm here under the champion's orders to put an end to your crimes!" He clenched his fist and shouted in anger, "I heard about your crimes from the police! You're not simply stealing or capturing pokemon for money. Your actions caused a lot of pain to the populace and ruined many lives. You crossed the line!"

J pointed at the female trainer with orange hair. "Should I assume that you're the new Sinnoh champion. Interesting." She held her hands on her hips. Fancy-looking goggles hid her eyes while a confident smile was present on her face. Her uniform and long skirt were dark-violet, her gloves, boots and clothes under the uniform displayed a strong red.

Each of J's subordinates seemed to be wearing a grey uniform, which seemed to act like a body armor.

Nica glanced at her trainer, who for some reason seemed fixated on some of the pokemon hunters. She could sense a strong aura of anger and disappointment. The Ninetales seemed to give the hunters a similar stare, his aura similar as well. Something was really wrong.

"The silent treatment? Well, I am not surprised." J snapped her finger as a large quantity of powerful-looking pokemon filled the road. "Even the Sinnoh champion and member of the Elite Four don't stand a chance against my elite crew."

Lauki emerged from behind his rocky cover with Pikachu on his shoulder. "She's not alone."

Sinori dropped material with stones painted onto it, only now being visible among the stone wall. Dewott stood by her side. "I don't know how much our aid can accomplish, but I can assure you, Miss J, the local champion isn't as outnumbered as you think."

"Two more trainers make no difference. If anything, you're just an inconvenience." J chuckled. "I wonder how much money we will get for pokemon of the champion herself on the black market. It should no doubt make up for the destroyed equipment ten times over."

Astra kept approaching with firm steps with Ninetales by her side, not intimidated in the least despite being outnumbered by two to one. She pointed at one of the hunters accusingly. "Emily, is that you? How dare you dirty your good name and pride of a Guardian by working for Pokemon hunters!"

"Wait… you know my name?" Emily asked in confusion.

"How could I forget it?" Astra looked at Emily angrily. "One time my dad was showing me where he was working back when I was eight, and my mom was busy with her duties and far away, he asked you to give me a tour. You even showed me a pokemon battle in the training area. Even after all these years you still haven't changed your team and fighting stance."

Astra placed her hands on her hips while glancing at each of Emily's pokemon. "Your powerful and durable attackers; Primarina and Arcanine, both knowing four strong moves with coverage against many types. Your touch tanks; Hariyama and Alolan Muk. And of course your trusty supporter Audino, most likely still using 'Reflect' and 'Light Screen' to support others."

Excadrill raised his clawed hand and poked his chest with metallic thuds.

Astra looked at the ground/Steel pokemon. "Are you Emily's new pokemon?"

Excadrill nodded.

J chuckled. "So you're familiar with the Guardians." She snapped her finger. "Jimmy, Dawis, Delta, Milan. Show the pokemon champion that the Guardian organization is nothing but history." Her order caused a few of her followers to take hesitant steps forward, their pokemon followed.

Astra held a hand on her chest as tears started forming in her eyes. "It's me, Astra, the daughter of your former bosses. Does the name of the brave Guardian, Penny Longshot, and name of your commanding officer, General Jeremy Longshot, mean nothing to you now?"

Emily took a step back and pointed accusingly. "B-but they hid you somewhere... for your safety. You managed to leave your hiding place and became a champion on your own?"

"I did. I took fate into my own hands, used all available resources and trained a powerful team who willingly assisted me in realizing my goals. To the very end I did everything in my power to avenge my parents and continue their work." She grit her teeth. "Which isn't something I can say about you."

Emily stomped and yelled, "And what did you expect? When your mother and father were killed by the assassins, the police higher-ups blamed it all on us with fake evidence. We were betrayed by those we protected, hunted and treated like rats on false charges!"

Delta crossed his arms and spoke up, "Kanto and Johto higher ups turned on us. Those who avoided capture had to flee to other regions. Some of us struggled to find a different job while hiding our identity, others became pokemon trainers while a few kept fighting crime on their own, yet for trainers and combatants like us, earning money to feed ourselves while in hiding wasn't easy."

Emily continued, "We were betrayed and our faces are on the wanted list. Even in other regions it would be only a matter of time before others would look upon us as criminals. Why should we fight on the side of the law that turned on us?"

J chuckled, which turned into a loud laughter as she held fingers on her forehead. "One's loss is another's gain. In the past Guardians were like International Police, but way more numerous and better equipped, capable of fighting side by side with technology surpassing my own. Now some of their members work for me, making capture of even legendary pokemon for my customers a breeze."

"Legendary pokemon? What does she mean by that?" Astra asked, giving the hunters an angered look.

Nica jumped backward and looked between her trainer and the hunters. The aura of guilt and regret she sensed skyrocketed.

Astra took a few calming breaths before speaking in a sad tone, "I admit, I can't imagine what it must feel like to be betrayed, but I know the feelings of losing loved ones, it leaves a void and desperation to fill it with something." She held a hand on her chest. "But I can't stand and watch how proud soldiers who worked alongside my parents are now those they fought so hard in the past. I beg of you, join me. It's not too late!"

Flint looked at Astra with shocked expression. "Are you crazy? They are pokemon hunters working for the most dangerous criminal in the Sinnoh region. You can't be considering…"

"Shut up!" Astra shouted at Flint in anger before once again addressing the hunters. "I have become a champion and gained a lot of influence, and the police here respect me. If you'll join my side and help me stop J's plans, I will be able to clean up your good name. It's your only chance to start anew and-"

"Don't listen to this naive kid," J said before shooting a petrifying beam at Astra, which was burned to a crisp by Ninetales 'Flamethrower' attack. J groaned before shooting again, only to jump from the vehicle to evade more flames coming from Ninetales' mouth. Pokemon from both sides now more than eager to fight each other than before.

"Make a choice. Will you start anew and help me continue my parent's legacy, or do you prefer to work for someone who doesn't hesitate to shoot or even sacrifice her own followers for her own gain?"

Nica grinned as the five former Guardian members turned against their boss in an instant. _It seems Miss J isn't good at inspiring loyalty. The loss of skilled members and petrifying weapons will cripple her organization, a proper punishment for someone so selfish and cruel._

Emily ran towards Astra and spoke up, "Our employer was the leader of Team Galactic and hired us to capture a legendary pokemon named Darkrai so they could use it as a trump card in the realization of their goals. We weren't told any details about their plans, but they're most likely still trying to use technology to control him against his will. If we hurry, we can stop them before their brainwashing procedure is complete."

"Traitors!" J shouted as she shot a petrifying beam at Emily, which was deflected by Nica's metallic tail. Her weapon ended up damaged a moment later by Dewott's shell attack and Lauki's Pikachu 'Iron Tail.' Using the commotion of the raging battle, J retreated, abandoning her crew who quickly ended up behind bars… with a few exceptions.

The former Guardians were in possession of valuable information about J's organization and her customers, as well as experienced and strong pokemon teams.

Was it going to be an agreement to put the former Guardians on 'Witness Protection,' allow them to work alongside the police as part of a 'Criminal Reformation Program,' or some other method? Astra was going to fight to earn her parent's followers a second chance.

Luckily, the backing of Sinnoh Champion had a lot of weight behind it, while provided information proved most useful, making the police chief more willing to making a compromise.

* * *

Lucario, your fighting moves are efficient against steel pokemon, can you destroy this reinforced door with 'Aura Sphere'? Nica asked, receiving a firm nod as her team member destroyed the door in front of them, causing an explosion while the falling door hit the floor with a loud thud.

She glanced at a large bat-like pokemon with large wings and scorpion-like tail. Gliscor, use 'Sword Dance' and follow it up with 'Earthquake', cause chaos while destroying most of the equipment keeping Darkrai trapped.

Yes sir!

Picking up a luxury ball from her belt, she threw it into the laboratory, summoning a large green creature with massive flower on its back. Venusaur, use 'Sleep Powder' on the staff.

"Darkrai, destroy…" The scientist wearing a labcoat paused in mid sentence as his eyes became heavy, his hand struggling to hold a device responsible for controlling of the legendary pokemon. Bits of sleeping power now reaching his nose.

Nica held her breath before jumping forward, slicing the device in the scientist hand with her tail.

She shook her head from whatever sleeping powder landed on it and ran towards Darkrai, damaging whatever mind-controlling and restraining devices were present on his body with electricity and 'Iron Tail.' She looked up in worry and asked, Are you okay?

Darkrai massaged his forehead before his voice echoed in Nica's mind. _I… I'm free… thanks to you…_ He raised his hand, summoning a ball of dark energy while aiming at the sleeping scientist. His projectile ended up pushed aside by Nica's tail who now gave him an angered glare.

What are you doing? You can't attack defenseless humans like that. Even if some humans become tough enough to endure our attacks, there's still a risk that your strike could be fatal!

 _Silence… do you have any idea what those humans did to me? They hunted me restlessly like prey for weeks, turned me to stone, tortured and experimented on me._ Darkrai grabbed Nica with his two hands and looked at her with a soul-piercing glare. _It's not enough that they enslave so many species of pokemon and make them do their bidding, now they're trying to modify us and take away our free will. I'll never forgive them!_

Nica could see her fellow team members gathered together, ready to free her if necessary. Her ears drooped as she looked back at Darkrai in pity. I understand your anger, but not all humans are like that. My trainer dedicated her life to avenge her parents and stop those who abused the power of pokemon for their own selfish desires. We dealt with most of the hunters that captured you and we're now trying to help you. She held her forepaws in a pleading gesture. Please, calm down.

Darkrai placed the Raichu on the closest table and lowered his hands. _And where's your trainer now. Why are devices used to manipulate pokemon on your belt?_

My trainer and her allies are creating a diversion form the outside. She entrusted me with most of her team to sneak in and rescue you.

 _She did… she entrusted you with her pokemon and this mission?_ Darkrai glanced at the pokeballs, and next at every pokemon present in the room. _Aren't you just a pet to her?_

Nica shook her head and placed forepaws on her hips. Absolutely not. When we first met, she didn't have a single pokemon and had to earn my respect before I joined her. She has been treating me like a partner, an equal, teaching me how to read and write, sharing her ideology, teaching and talking with me. She poked her chest. I'm second in command of her team and she trusts me with her life.

Darkrai's sinister chuckle echoed in Nica's mind. _In other words, due to her equal treatment, you become capable of leading a pokemon team of your own, showing leadership and initiative. I wonder… all pokemon species already possess superior power, but not many possess intellect to rival the humans._ He turned around while holding both hands behind his back. _Your initiative and leadership skills however are similar to the ones of a human. I wonder… if more pokemon were like you, would it be possible for pokemon to become the masters for a change with humans listening to our will._

Nica smiled sheepishly. I'm sorry, but I don't find your jokes to be funny. Besides, we should focus on escaping this facility. My trainer's diversion won't keep the Team Galactic for long.

 _Of course. Lead the way outside… leader._

Nica nodded, only to feel something poke her shoulder, yet no pokemon stood by her side.

* * *

Nica slowly opened her eyes and yawned. After a moment to stretch her limbs, she lied on the side and looked at the sky, finding it surprisingly dark. _Wait a moment… from what I read in books that Twilight gave me to read, ponies can control the weather, why would they…_ She sat on the soft wing and gasped. The sky was indeed dark while a large gathering of dark clouds started circling above the Canterlot mountain.

She glanced at the princess, who looked back at her in worry and nodded.

"You're not mistaken. Darkrai is on the top of this mountain, commanding dark magic of incredible power."

Nica looked at the sky once again and narrowed her eyes. Bolts of electricity escaped her cheeks. It was clear that the translating collar was still in possession of Fluttershy, not that she needed it. In order to fight Darkrai, she needed access to her full power. Suddenly, her eyes became wide in realization. _Did Chrysalis summon and tried to use for her vengeance the same Darkrai that the Pokemon Hunters captured and Team Galactic tried to brainwash?_

Her face softened. She now understood Darkrai's motivation a bit better. _First Team Galactic, now Chrysalis. So much negative influence…_ Her ears drooped. If her theory was correct, she was about to fight the same legendary pokemon she saved in the past.


	59. Ch33 - Battle and a Choice

**Little Lost Raichu**

 **Chapter 33**  
 **-**

 **Battle and a Choice**

* * *

"Girls, girls!" Pinkie shouted as she ran across the empty Canterlot streets, only to bump into Rarity as they both rolled into a wall. "Sorry!" She pulled the fashionista to a standing position before hopping in front of her. Panic still present on her face.

"What is the rush? You seem more hyperactive than usual," Rarity said as she wiped the dust from her chest. "Should I assume you found out where Darkrai is?"

"I did, I did, at least I think I did," Pinkie said in haste before pointing at her trembling tail. "My Pinkie sense tells me that something very, very, very bad is about to happen on the top of the mountain. I need to alert everyone!"

Rarity nodded. "I will go to the castle and tell the princesses." She poked Pinkie's chest. "Daring Do, Rainbow Dash and Luna are still patrolling the city, can you find them and tell them to regroup at the castle?"

"On it!" Pinkie said with a salute before vanishing in a cloud of dust. As she now stood on the roof of a restaurant, she pulled a megaphone from her tail and shouted, "Rainbow Dash! Princess Luna, and the pony whose name I can't speak aloud in public, I have important news!"

As she had hoped for, the patrolling ponies were now flying in her direction, yet something odd caught her attention. Her ears drooped at the view of dark clouds forming in the sky as they started circling over the mountain. _If this doesn't indicate dark forces and powerful magic, I don't know what does._ She lowered her head in disappointment. "So much for my early warning being useful."

* * *

Celestia gestured for her subjects to enter the castle while her guards assisted with crowd control. Raichu, a guest from another world, was now perched on her back, allowing her to finally move her stiff wing. "Please listen to the Royal Guards as they temporarily accomodate you inside the castle. There is not enough space for everypony, so I encourage to seek safety inside your homes or evacuate by train." She looked at her subjects in concern. There was no telling if the walls of the castle would guarantee her subjects safety.

"Ummm… excuse me, Princess," Fluttershy said, catching her attention. "Since Nica is awake, I thought she may need this." She hovered above the ground while presenting a collar with her hooves.

Nica shook both her head and her forepaw dismissively. Not now, Fluttershy, it will hold me back during battle.

"Alright, if you say so, just be very careful." Fluttershy tapped her forehooves together. "Though maybe if I talked with him, I could convince him to give up on his plans of conquest. And if that won't work, I could try to use my stare."

I wish it was so simple, but I doubt he'll listen to you, Nica said before approaching Celestia's flank, now looking at Fluttershy from the edge. Furthermore, I can't let you put yourself in danger.

"B-but…"

No buts! You and your friends did so much for me already, now's my turn to return the favor, Nica said before holding her paws together while using her puppy stare. I'll be careful and try to talk with Darkrai again if possible, but fighting isn't something someone as kind as you should experience. Seeing you get hurt would make me really, really sad.

Fluttershy sighed and lowered her head. "Alright… to be honest, I'm a little scared, but I don't want to leave my friends. Can you protect them from harm?"

You don't need to ask. I'll protect them with my life.

Fluttershy whimpered.

Nica rubbed the back of her neck as a blush appeared on her cheeks. Sorry, poor choice of words.

Celestia kept observing the exchange, wishing she had Fluttershy's talent to understand what the repetitive use of 'Rai' and 'Raichu' meant. "Twilight Sparkle."

"Yes Princess?" the smaller alicorn asked as she ran over immediately.

 _It seems some things do not change._ Celestia pointed at the darkened sky and asked, "You studied the curse alongside Starlight. Is there any weakness we can exploit?"

"There are some indeed," Twilight said before standing on her rear hooves while raising her forehoof in a lecturing gesture. Her wings spread to help with her balance. "While Darkrai can temporarily steal magic from ponies he cursed, there are limitations. The first one is that they need to be in a specific range. I suppose absorbing others magic from the higher ground expands such range and make the flow of magic faster and more efficient."

Celestia nodded, listening with full attention. Her passenger who peeked from behind her neck seemed interested as well.

"While stealing magic from one pony who's close and in field of vision is very quick, doing so to numerous ponies and other creatures is much more time consuming. The distance between the cursed pony and Darkrai also slows down the transfer." Twilight paused before lowering herself, now standing on four hooves instead of two. "In other words, since we substantially reduced the amount of cursed ponies in Canterlot, the amount of magic he'll get quickly from here will be low, while taking magic from ponies in other towns will be time-consuming. It should give us a lot of time to stop him before he becomes too powerful. The faster we strike, the better."

Celestia nodded while gifting her former student a proud smile. "Great work, Princess Twilight. Anything else?"

"Well… since Darkrai is using dark magic, maybe he's vulnerable to whatever worked against Sombra. If I remember correctly, Cadence's magic kept him at bay while the Crystal Heart defeated him."

Celestia nodded. "I see. We can use the Crystal Heart as our last resort, and I know a spell that I can use to my advantage. It is regrettable that we didn't consider to ask Princess Cadence to help us. Hopefully we can handle Darkrai without her."

"I also have a trump card we can use," Starlight said as she approached, a grin on her face. "Finally awake Nica, you really need to stop doing everything on your own." She spread her forehooves in an inviting gesture.

Celestia felt paws press against the top of her head before the long-tailed critter leaped over her head, tackling Starlight to the ground.

"I had enough of sitting at the castle while you keep trying to be useful on your own. This time, we're going to work together, and that's final!" Starlight said while hugging the Raichu in a vice grip as they both nuzzled each other's cheeks.

* * *

The darkening sky blocking the rays of the sun, overwhelming magic floating into his body and a view of the land that would soon be ruled by pokemon. Saying that he felt a surge of excitement would be an understatement. After centuries of spreading nightmares and feeding off the dreams of humans and pokemon, after watching from the shadows as more powerful races willingly gave up their freedom to weaker but more intelligent species, the prospect of a big change filled him with thrills.

 _I can feel it, I can feel this wonderful magic enhance my powers. No more spreading curses from the shadows or feeding on scraps._ A mental laughter followed. He raised both of his hands, summoning orbs of dark magic which grew in size. _I will share this precious magic with other pokemon, helping them surpass their limits. I'll guide other pokemon species to improve not just their skills and powers, but also their intellect. Maybe one day, we'll come back to our world, more intelligent, better organized and strengthened by magic, ready to liberate pokemon from human's influence._

Darkrai clenched his left fist as the gathered magic spread in random directions. Numerous dark crystals hidden in each town grew in size as a result, pulsating with power.

 _So many pokemon species willingly cooperated with humans, assisting them with their powers, asking only for their guidance and care in return. Yet humans become too greedy, not satisfied with what we had to offer. Experiments, brainwashing, artificial modifications, cloning and so on. So many times natural order was put at risk by their attempt to capture legendary pokemon. But this ends here. We'll make a nation of our own._

He mentally frowned as his attention focused on the approaching ponies. Three of them had both horns and wings, known as alicorns, each possessing magic which would rival that of the most powerful pokemon. One levitating unicorn who Chrysalis seemed to hold a grudge against. Two pegasi he tried to eliminate inside the pyramid. He narrowed his eye upon noticing the Raichu on Celestia's back.

 _So you're here to face me, Nica. Hear my plea and don't do something you'll regret._ Darkrai spoke to Nica in her mind. _The time for you to make a choice has come._

 _Are you the Darkrai I and my team saved from Team Galactic?_

Darkrai's eye became wide as he stared at Nica in surprise. _So you remembered. Yes, I'm the one that those filthy humans tried to use. I was aware of my every action, yet couldn't control my body and defy my so called masters. I could only watch as they used my body for meaningless destruction._

 _Is this why you spared me when I first arrived in this world?_ Nica asked.

 _When I saw you in the crater covered in bruises, I was reminded of the time when I was saved by a Raichu leading a team of her own, which is why I showed mercy and sealed your memories. I doubt I would do the same if a different pokemon was sent to interrupt my plans._ He shook his head. _Back then I didn't think you were the same Raichu who came to my aid. I admit, it was foolish of me not to make this connection._

 _It's not yet too late. If you abandon your ambition and leave the ponies alone, they'll forgive your wrong-doing. I beg you!_

Darkrai looked at the dark orb in his other hand, which was half the size of his entire body. _Even if I'm grateful to you for saving me, I can't give up now. My noble goal, my ambition… I won't abandon them. I'm about to make a massive change that will benefit our kind. If I have to sacrifice the freedom of pony races to accomplish it, so be it. Yet should you join me now, we can ease the occupation of ponies._

 _I made up my mind to protect my friends and aid them. You claim you want to liberatre pokemon from humans, yet to accomplish this you threaten ponies' freedom. I won't join you, nor will I return to my world as long as you are a threat here,_ Nica responded.

Darkrai mentally sighed. Not often had he felt pity and depression towards other creatures, even when watching their worst nightmares, yet repaying his saviour with torture and agony was something he hoped to avoid all this time. _So be it. As much as I hate it, I'll abandon all my mercy towards you. If it's worth anything, I'm sorry._

He ignored Twilight and Starlight's beams of magic as they splashed against his body, not even making him flinch. Upon noticing Celestia and Luna's beam heading towards part of the mountain two meters under him, he summoned dark crystals, shielding the tip of the mountain from the attack. _Are they trying to make me lose my balance by attacking my footing. Futile._

Darkrai raised his head, his attention now on the two pegasi, one flying up at an increasing speed while another being on an intercepting course with him. As much as he wanted to get rid of the troublesome pegasus, he couldn't let anything distract him from charging his magic. His attempt to swat her away like a fly ended in failure due to her agility.

"What's the matter? You can levitate centimeters above the ground but can't fly well? Too bad," Daring Do said as she rounded him before delivering a kick against his back.

Darkrai mentally chuckled. A few dark crystals shot from top of the mountain, forcing Daring Do to evade while yelping in surprise. Using this distraction, he turned around and slapped the pegasus away. With one hand still gathering magic from more than a thousand ponies, he concentrated his pokemon power in the other hand. By tightening his fist, he attacked with 'Dark Pulse.'

"Ponyfeathers!" Daring Do shouted as she flew down, trying to escape the wave of darkness which was quickly catching up. In a flash of teleportation, Twilight appeared and caught her, vanishing a moment later. "Nice save, thanks."

Twilight stared back with a large smile. "Once this is over, can you sign my collection of Daring Do books?"

"S-sure."

Twilight squealed.

Darkrai observed the alicorns, awaiting their next move, only to hear a loud noise coming from behind. _Fool…_ He pulled small fragments of gathered magic before turning it into a protective aura. A massive rainbow-colored explosion followed as Rainbow Dash now fell down the mountain while covered in black flames.

Daring Do caught the falling pegasus while getting burned herself by merely holding her. The tallest alicorn dispelled the flames a moment later with a golden flash of her magic.

The three alicorns and levitating unicorn started circling around him, sending another barrage of spells. Twilight's beam of freezing magic, Starlight's fireballs, Celestia's brightly shining wave, Luna's balls covered by violet flames and Nica's 'Thunderbolt.' _Ice attack, fire attack, and other elements. They're trying to convert their magic into different types to bypass my immunity. Time to show them that pokemon aren't just powerful but skilled as well._

Darkrai floated to the side, zipping in between the attacks while away from the mountain. His hand still raised as the orb of magic kept growing little by little. He was about to use 'Dark Pulse' with his other hand, only for a 'Thunderbolt' to change direction while attacking constantly, damaging his body. Twilight vanished in a flash of teleportation, only to shoot a large fireball from behind.

He turned around, unleashing 'Dark Pulse' while destroying the fireball, forcing Twilight to teleport away before being overwhelmed by his dark-type attack. _That lavender princess is acting faster than the others while being more aggressive. I thought only Daring Do had combat and survival experience among those ponies while Twilight Sparkle was more of a scholar. Did she actually train for combat rather than read books?_

He turned around, using another 'Dark Pulse' to stop the incoming attack. While Luna's violet balls of fire and Starlight's freezing beam vanished quickly, the bright light from Celestia's horn pierced his attack while damaging his body. Darkrai held his left hand on his chest while still feeling the burn. His right hand trembled as it struggled to keep the gathered magic stable. _A spell that's super effective against me? Interesting. So light magic which is most efficient against dark magic has similar properties to fairy type attacks which are dangerous against me. I'll be sure to remember that._

 _I can't wait any longer, I need to act now._ He grabbed the massive orb of gathered magic with both of his hands, casting a large spell. One hundred portals three times the size of a pony appeared in Canterlot. Some appeared on roofs of buildings, some high in the sky, some on the streets. _Perfect. Thanks to the amount of magic gathered all at once I won't simply summon one pokemon at a time. In a few minutes the portals will stabilize and bring in thousands at once._

More light magic was summoned against him as Darkrai evaded each attack, his speed increasing now when nothing was there to distract him. He stopped mere meters in front of Celestia and summoned 'Dark Pulse,' catching the princess off guard, yet two obstacles got in the way. The first one being 'Light Screen' summoned by the Raichu on the princess' back, another being the darker alicorn who took the bulk of the attack and still managed to hover in mid-air despite her burns. Silvery regalia melted from the princess' body.

 _So Luna isn't as vulnerable to my power as other ponies. Is she familiar with dark magic enough to gain such resistance? Interesting._ His train of thought was interrupted the moment Nica's long tail made contact with his head, hitting it with the metallic edge. Despite Nica now falling from thousands of meters of height to the ground, all she cared about was to hit him with a quick 'Thunderbolt,' and was then caught in mid-air by Daring Do.

He felt a chilling cold on the lower part of his body as Starlight's spell froze half of him, and a bunch of levitated boulders sped in his direction.

 _Enough!_ Darkrai felt a growing rage. His opponents found a way to go around his type advantage, each alicorn possessing raw power surpassing his own while also outnumbering him greatly. Skills alone were not enough to earn him victory. He levitated towards Canterlot with both hands stretched down, his mind focused. At least half of the portals vanished as the magic used in creating them flew into his body. He could always gather more magic to recreate those portals later, but who would convince the confused pokemon to take over this capital if he were defeated?

Surrounded by a large aura of magic as ice started melting from his body at rapid pace, he flew towards the princesses, his speed greater than before. By summoning 'Dark Pulse' he destroyed the boulders, annihilated the barriers created by Luna and Twilight and burned them both greatly. Light magic summoned by Celestia left but a few small bruises on his body as he ignored the pain. Nica's electricity spread against the aura of protective magic without any effect.

Darkrai pointed his fingers at Celestia before casting another spell, enveloping the tallest princess in dark fog as crystals grew on her wings and horn. He turned towards Daring Do as Nica jumped from her back, surrounded by an aura of electricity.

Darkrai floated in the sky, watching as Nica's 'Volt Tackle' made contact with the powerful magic surrounding his body. After a few seconds a big explosion followed, resulting in Nica falling down while receiving damage without doing any. _You surpassed me in training and skills, Nica, but no matter how hard you train, you became a prisoner of your limits, while I can grow stronger thanks to dark magic. If you join me now, your defiance will be forgiven. You'll become more powerful under my guidance._

 _I don't care about power built at the cost of others, I refuse,_ Nica responded before being caught in Starlight's levitation.

Darkrai shook his head as his attention focused on the remaining portals.

* * *

Nica looked at Starlight, her ears drooped. My 'Volt Tackle' is too weak to penetrate that aura, what do I do? She rubbed a few bruises present on her forehead. In every battle, as long as she could do at least small bits of damage, she could hold her ground for a long time, slowly but steady tiring her opponent, yet in this case her powers were completely useless.

"You look distressed, and I can tell what you're thinking, but don't worry, I got this." Starlight glanced at Luna and shouted, "Princess Luna, I need your help over here!"

The darker alicorn flew over, slowly, while supporting her unconcious sister by her shoulder. The unconscious Twilight Sparkle was safeguarded in her aura. "It better be important, Starlight, I need to escort my sister and Princess Twilight to safety." She gave both alicorns a look of pity. "I can still fight, but Darkrai's magic and power combined knocked out my sister and her former pupil in one blow. It melted our barriers like it was nothing."

Nica stretched her forepaws and whimpered, wishing she could stroke the injured princesses. I swore to protect you, yet even my 'Light Screen' wasn't enough to keep you safe. I'm sorry! She resisted tears from forming in her eyes.

Luna frowned and narrowed her eyes. "Quibble's suggestion to keep Thorax and Pharynx in the city with an ambush is backfiring. Now we can't even damage Darkrai, more or less ground him."

Starlight grinned. "Have you forgotten about my trump card? We'll defeat fire with fire." She looked up at Darkrai who was now ignoring them. "Or in this case, we'll defeat a pokemon enhanced by magic with our pokemon enhanced by magic." She looked at the confused princess and added, "Just follow my lead. I'll direct mine and your magic to enhance our Raichu."

Nica blinked in confusion before gasping. You… don't mean… But I don't want to grow stronger at the expense of your magic.

"I don't know why you're so worried, but just trust me on this, alright?" Starlight levitated her onto Luna's back before lowering her head.

Nica nodded hesitantly as Starlight's horn was now a few millimeters above her forehead, surrounded by a magical aura. Her mind provided her with the memory of Starlight doing something similar a long time ago, back when she tried to break seal that blocked her memories while causing her unimaginable pain and mental trauma. She gulped as her breathing increased in speed. A lot has changed and Starlight was now her best friend, and she wasn't going to let past fears get in the way.

She clenched her forepaws and refused to close her eyes as she watched the aura of magic leave the ponies before her while surrounding her body. Her eyes became wide. _Such an odd experience… I feel… warmth… power... as if my body was charged by lightning. No… overwhelming amounts of electricity bring struggle and pain and is difficult to control. This magic feels way more stable and pleasant._ Her body started glowing in a mix between white-blue and midnight aura.

Nica glanced at her forepaws and next examined her rear legs, feeling as if her little limbs could lift a far greater weight than before. Instead of trembling under four hundred kilograms of weight, they felt capable of lifting a few tons. She looked behind at her tail which now radiated with power as if ready to slice a castle in half. Not a moment passed as she felt bolts of electricity escape her entire body, slightly hurting the princess she stood on as Luna's face showed pain.

 _I never felt like this before… all this power is just begging me to be unleashed._ Nica looked at Darkrai in the sky and narrowed her eyes. If there was something she took to heart from her trainer's teachings, it was that the more powerful one was, the more they needed to accomplish to be worthy of said power. If she failed to stop Darkrai now with all this power entrusted to her, it would mean she was nothing but a failure.

Upon noticing that the aura around Starlight vanished from fatigue, she caught the unicorn with her tail and placed her on the princess' back.

"Thanks," Starlight said as she wiped sweat from her forehead, struggling to keep her tired eyes open. "I saw your training with Twilight and memorized the attacks you used. Do you want to strike with a 'Thunderbolt?'"

Nica shook her head. To ground her opponent she needed something stronger.

"That attack where you run while surrounded by electricity, 'Volt Tackle' was it. Would this work?"

Nica nodded energetically.

Starlight gave Luna a sassy smile, who rolled her eyes and asked, "Let me guess, we need to make a path for our small but powerful ally?"

"Bingo."

Luna sighed. "Sure, like being covered in burns, barely having any magic left, keeping my sister and Twilight Sparkle in my levitation while having two passengers on my back wasn't hard enough already."

"Point taken," Starlight said as she grit her teeth, shooting a few beams at the nearby mountain before levitating half a hundred small stones, keeping them one to two meters distance from one another.

Nica looked at the stairway made of floating stones leading up to Darkrai as her ears perked up. A large smile appeared on her face. _I get it. It's not exactly something to run on, but I can build up 'Volt Tackle' with short leaps. It should work._ She glanced at Starlight, nodded, and then bent her legs, leaping from Luna's back onto the closest levitated stone.

One, two, three, she leaped from one stone to another at increasing speed while repeating 'Raichu' at a quick pace. A large aura of electricity surrounded her, only to grow in size as the yellow bolts mixed themselves with a midnight blue aura of magic. With four short leaps each second, she reduced the distance from her opponent.

 _Haven't you learned that your attacks are futile?_ Darkrai's voice echoed in Nica's mind as she could see the ball of dark energy being summoned in his hands.

This was it, she needed to strike with everything she had. With a final jump, she launched herself towards her opponent like a rocket. Putting more stress upon herself, she raised one paw, summoning 'Light Screen' a second before 'Dark Pulse' spread in her direction. With the shield weakening special attacks and the protective barrier created by her 'Volt Tackle,' she pierced through the dark wave. With a final swing of her metallic tail, she struck against Darkrai's protective aura, combining the two attacks.

Nica grit her teeth, feeling as if her muscles burned at this very moment. While 'Iron Tail' protected her from recoil damage while increasing her piercing power, using three enhanced attacks in a row so quickly put a lot of strain on her body.

A massive explosion followed, three times bigger than before as Darkrai now slowly falling to the ground with Nica's paws wrapped around his neck.

One of the important lessons she learned during her fights against a strong opponent was to not waste a single opportunity. With a swift spin of her body, she swung her tail down against Darkrai's chest, creating a shockwave while pushing him towards the city. She followed up with a quick 'Thunderbolt,' ignoring the growing pain in her muscles and cheeks. She didn't dare to take her eyes from her opponent even for a moment as Darkrai crashed into the street with great force, tearing apart half of the nearby buildings from the impact alone.

The burning sensation she felt in her muscles turned into intense pain, only to become an agony as Nica forced more enhanced power into her tail. She grit her teeth and closed her eyes as her ears drooped. Her forepaws trembled. Her battle-hardened body barely handled continuous use of powerful magically enhanced attacks without a longer break in between. With her tail once again covered by metal while surrounded by a magical aura, she used the momentum of her fall to strengthen her impact. Waiting till the last second, she struck Darkrai, causing numerous cracks to spread across the street, stones to emerge and a short-lasting quake to follow.

Nica's closed eyes were producing tears of pain and a loud scream escaped her mouth as she rolled in mid-air, only for her paws to press against the roof of a restaurant. Drops of sweat fell down her head, her legs trembled and breathing became heavy as she slowly opened her eyes. She wiped sweat and tears from her face and sighed in relief. _I may have a lot of endurance and stamina, but even with that my body is barely able to handle such power. I need to be careful with my combos for my own sake._

* * *

Darkrai destroyed the rubble weighting on him with dark magic before pushing himself from the deep crater which was four times the size of his body. The aura of dark magic surrounded him once more, though this time being so much thinner than before. He scanned his surroundings in search for Nica as his guard was up. _How did she manage to summon such power? Did she take the ponies' magic as well… no… maybe they shared their magic with her willingly._ His thoughts were interrupted as one… no… two Raichu charged at him from different directions while attacking with bolts of electricity.

In an act of reflex, Darkrai floated backward, seeing two 'Thunderbolts' colliding with each other. The third 'Thunderbolt' however didn't miss, penetrating his magical aura while adding more and more burns. He glanced at the attacker, a Raichu who stood on top of a restaurant with crossed forepaws. Confused, he failed to react to the other two Raichu who struck his chest with double 'Volt Tackles.' His hands started to tremble while the aura of magic around him shrank in size, now barely visible.

In desperation, he hit the ground with his fist, summoning dark crystals which struck both Raichu at the same time. His damaged foes bursted into green flames, revealing their true forms. _Thorax, Pharynx, why are they here? Wait… they were responsible for the defeat of Chrysalis..._ He levitated to the side in time to avoid more bolts of electricity, only to be struck by them anyway. _Nica is predicting my movements and has enough power to penetrate my defenses. I need… I need more magic!_ He spread his hands in desperation and focused, summoning magic from all remaining portals as they shrank and vanished in mere seconds. Waiting two to three minutes for the portals to stabilize was a luxury he didn't have.

With his aura of magic once again wide and powerful, he summoned a rain of dark crystals at both changelings. As he expected, their green barriers cracked under continuous impacts. Nica quickly jumped to their rescue, slashing the dark projectiles with her tail at a quick pace. _Seven crystals destroyed per second out of ten. Her skills are far greater than what I remember when she rescued me. No matter. Her 'Light Screen' is worthless against physical attacks, and her tail can't last forever._

"Leave them alone this instant!"

Darkrai glanced over his shoulder, noticing creatures he recognized. Rarity, Applejack, Fluttershy, even the griffon with powerful magic, Gabby. Using one of his hands, he attempted to activate the curse he placed on them, only to fail. _My curses… were they removed… but how did those ponies discover the spell that can dispel it… unless._ His eye became wide, now it all made sense. The reason why he gained far less magic than he should, why the Element Bearers he cursed were now free of his influence. _Nica figured out what I was doing and warned them somehow. No… this can't be happening!_

Darkrai felt rage growing in him. Losing Chrysalis, his curse being dispelled, the presence of changelings. His enemies prepared for his arrival far better than he'd expected. Had his arrogance and confidence in his power become his undoing? He didn't need to wait long for this question to be answered as Gabby grabbed one of his arms from behind, holding it in a vice grip. A lasso wrapped itself around his other arm. His struggle failed as both griffon and the farm pony showed incredible amounts of strength.

Using his immobilized arms, he summoned dark flames onto his body, burning Applejack's rope and the griffon. He heard Gabby's scream of pain, yet she refused to let him go. He summoned a black orb of magic and aimed at the griffon's face, only for the noise of cannon fire to reach him and for creamy cake to block his vision.

"Don't you dare hurt Gabby or any of my friends, you meany!" Pinkie shouted as she kept firing one cake after another, keeping him blind. "This is for using my magic to hurt my friends. Do you have any idea how terrible I felt knowing that what made me special was used to hurt others? I felt horrible!"

The moment Darkrai wiped the cream from his face, his field of vision was covered by some sort of material. The moment he burned it away with his magic, another one covered his vision.

"Take that you ruffian," Rarity said with anger in her voice. "I heard what you tried to do to Rainbow Dash, and as her friend, I am very upset. Prepare for a well-deserved reckoning!"

Darkrai felt his free hand be immobilized again as he heard whimpers of pain coming from Applejack.

"I may not be the best leader material, but I am trying my best," Thorax said as he aimed his horn and shot a beam of green magic. "Nica once told me that the more power we have, the more we should accomplish to be worth of it. Hurt me all you want, but I'll use my power to stop your plan!"

Pharynx gave his brother a proud glance before aiding him with a large ball of green fire.

Gabby released Darkrai's hand and pulled Applejack away before the changeling's magic could hit them as well.

Darkrai yelled in pain while the aura of magic started shrinking once more. The moment the material covering his face burned away, he saw Nica leaping from one roof to another, only to jump from the roof of the restaurant in his direction, an aura of magic and electricity surrounding her. Both 'Volt Tackle' and 'Iron Tail' struck him at the same time, pushing him into the ground with massive force. The moment he opened his closed eyes, he found himself in the caverns under Canterlot while his body and muscles ached in agony. The aura of magic he gathered from thousands of ponies was gone.

In an act of desperation, he struggled against the pain and levitated towards the shadows, vanishing in the darkness. _A dark crystal… I need to get to a dark crystal._ It didn't surprise him when he heard the noise of paws making contact with the rocky ground. Nica was after him and somehow sensed his presence.

Using his knowledge of the mine as he traveled through those tunnels numerous times in the past, he made his way to the dark crystal he hid in the mine long time ago, which was now pulsating with dark magic. Now the question was, did he manage to turn worthless crystals into magical devices that would let him travel long distances, or did his experiment end in failure like many times before. In a leap of faith, he pushed himself towards the crystal, grabbing it, only for his being to be sucked in. His body reformed in front of the crystal he hid inside the old ruined castle in the Everfree Forest.

With pain still present in his body, he hit the floor, now lying motionlessly against the cold stone. _Nica… I tried to spare you… I tried to keep you in blissful ignorance… I even offered you means to return back home or to cooperate with me… yet you threw it away and ruined my plan… but it's not over yet._ With great struggle, he pushed himself towards the wall, supporting his tired body against it. _The ponies should recover their magic in two to three days, and there's no way they can remove the curse fast enough as it took me months to spread it. I'll just need to try again in a different location, build my army away from the princesses and changelings._

He clenched his trembling fist, cracking the wall with a solid punch. _Until then, I suppose I'll focus my powers and resources into breaking you, Nica. When I'm done with you, you'll beg me to return you to your own world or to join my side._ He closed his eyes, now waiting for his body to recover.

* * *

Nica poked the fragments of dark crystal with the bronze tip of her forepaw. The moment Darkrai touched a large dark crystal, he vanished while said crystal shattered into tiny pieces. _Twilight and Starlight are very smart, I'm sure they'll know what happened here._ She took a few steps backward and lost her balance, now lying flat on her back. The aura of magic which surround her body shrank in size.

With her eyes now staring at her own reflection present in the crystals on the ceiling, she allowed her tired body to relax. _Controlling so much magic for the first time, more or less doing so while using a few attacks at the same time sure is exhausting. I'm lucky the battle ended so quickly, or else my stamina wouldn't last._ Her limbs lay motionlessly on the stone as she allowed her aching muscles some time to relax. _I need to ask Starlight to boost my powers more often so I can get used to it. This time I was lucky my friends were supporting me, but I fear that next time, the number advantage may not be on my side._


	60. Ch34 - Home, Family and a Dream

**Little Lost Raichu**

 **Chapter 34**  
 **-**

 **Home, Family and a Dream**

* * *

Watching the clear night sky covered by shining stars while being held in the embrace of a helpful and kind griffon, certainly a reward in itself after a long harsh battle against a powerful foe. With the chaotic and important battle behind her, Nica was now soaring over the trees towards Ponyville while sensing Gabby's excited and cheerful aura, the calming atmosphere putting her mind at ease.

With a few minutes of flight left before they would arrive at the friendship castle, Nica thought back to recent events, or what she would call 'damage control.'

The image of Princess Celestia, Twilight Sparkle and Rainbow Dash covered by bandages and lying in the hospital beds was still fresh in her mind.

Due to the fact that the athletic pegasus wasn't a spellcaster and was the least affected by Darkrai's magic, she was the first to wake up and receive cheerful words from her friends, as well as Nica's enthusiastic hug.

 _I must admit, earth ponies are tough. Applejack endured what put Rainbow Dash in a hospital bed. And Gabby, her magic and willpower must be extremely strong since she was affected by Darkrai's magic longer than the others and is now carrying me to Ponyville with no sign of discomfort. It seems not only unicorns and alicorns can possess powerful magic._

Nica glanced at the castle on the horizon with a look of pity.

 _Now that I think about powerful ponies, with Celestia still being unconscious, poor Luna had to take charge of Canterlot. She may be more resistant to dark magic than others, but she was still hurt in battle and spent a lot of her magic to boost my power. I don't envy her, taking charge while hiding her exhaustion and wounds._

She sighed and looked towards Ponyville once more.

 _Luna was busy and Twilight was still unconscious, so that left Starlight as the only unicorn with the knowledge and skill to examine the crystal fragments we found in the mine. According to her theory, Darkrai used the crystal as a means of long-range transportation, but it seemed to be a one-time use device. To make matters worse, Starlight had found a trail of dark magic leading into that scary forest._

Nica's imagination shifted to a pony named Quibble Pants, who proved bold enough to stand up to Luna's authority and said in a firm tone, _"Instead of waiting for Princess Twilight Sparkle to wake up and save Equestria, how about making a good use of your scholars from the school for gifted unicorns to get rid of the curse. You don't need to keep sending the same heroes to do all the work and protect Equestria, you have talented subjects who should move their lazy flanks and do something for a change."_

Nica grimaced. _Quibble certainly had a sharp tongue, but he often made a good point. To think that all it took was for Starlight to teach the scholars how to detect and remove the curse, and next assign each scholar an escort from the Royal Guard and a pegasus chariot._ She smiled in satisfaction. _While I'm flying to Ponyville, perched on Gabby's back, those educated unicorns are moving to other cities to cleanse them from Darkrai's influence, changing what should take weeks to pull off into a chore lasting only a few days._

Nica closed her eyes, now analyzing the weaknesses and strengths of ponies that she learned about. _I feel sorry for the princesses. Despite possessing all this power, being both magical ponies and spellcasters only made them way more vulnerable to Darkrai's power, as if having two types that are both weak to the same attack, making them four times weaker against it. I hope they get better soon._ She thought back to the joyful moment when Princess Celestia and Princess Twilight opened their eyes, yet were still in no condition to leave their beds or receive any hugs. Both Starlight and Daring Do insisted on them resting for the night in the hospital, letting Luna and the scholars to handle the crisis for now.

 _I'm not sure what they meant saying that Luna would need to lower the sun and raise the moon. That sounded bizarre._ Nica rubbed her chin. There was still much she didn't know about this world.

 _With a weakened Darkrai in the Everfree Forest, my friends, the brave and proud national heroines are on their way back Ponyville to gather some supplies and rest. They'll search the Everfree Forest tomorrow morning, and I will assist the best I can. No matter the danger, no matter the obstacle, I'll protect them with my life._ Nica opened her eyes and raised her head, now looking at her long tail. With her combat abilities restored, she knew how to defend herself against the monsters and predators, as well as protect those she cared about.

"We're here," Gabby said as she flew into the castle through the balcony. "So, where's your room?"

Nica climbed down from Gabby's hold, now feeling the cold floor under her paws. The magical collar was once again present on her neck. "Follow me."

Several seconds of running later, she pulled the handle, opening the door into her room. She ignored the bookshelves, table and mirror, her attention now on the bed. She climbed up onto the soft surface of the bed, noticing one of her little friends sleeping on the pillow. "Hello, Mr. Patrick, were you missing me?"

The rat raised his head and looked back at her, only to jump from the pillow and climb up onto her shoulder, nuzzling her cheek.

"I'll take that as a yes," Nica said before glancing at the upper corner of the room, noticing spider webs with her befriended green poisonous spider nesting on it. Upon hearing a squeaky noise and feeling the tongue of the rat licking a bruise on her face, she added, "Don't worry, I'm fine. I didn't get hurt as much as I exhausted myself today. One night of sleep and I'll be at my best once more."

"You have a life-sized doll of Twilight Sparkle?" Gabby asked as she approached the large plushie.

"Y-yes…" Nica said and tapped her paws as a blush appeared on her cheeks. "My friend Lily Longsock won it for me at a festival during a test of strength. Sadly, as huggable as it is, it's nowhere as soft and warm as the real deal."

Gabby held a talon over her mouth and laughed. "You and your love for hugs and wing-hugs. I guess it's one of the qualities I really like about you." She spread and pointed at her bruised wing. "If you want a wing-hug, I'm happy to serve."

Nica nodded. "Sure, there's nothing better than a warm hug before sleep." She was quickly wrapped by her friend's wing while feeling the warmth of her chest. The rat on her shoulder struggled to free himself from the strong embrace, only to lower his chin in defeat, his face unamused.

"I can't wait for tomorrow. We'll explore a dangerous forest while working as a team and protect Equestria. It will be so much fun!" Gabby shouted in excitement while stomping in place, her wings spread. She squeaked cheerfully like a little mouse.

"Calm down or you won't get any sleep." Once free, Nica patted the bed with her forepaw. "Want to sleep with me?"

"I thought you would never ask," Gabby said before climbing onto the bed, perching herself against the pillow while placing the Raichu on her spread wing.

Nica circled herself against the soft feathers, which she found to be as soft as Celestia's wing. Her little rat friend took a napping spot on the side of her belly. Lost in the pleasant softness, she pressed bronze patches of her rear paws against her fluffy belly and dived into the land of dreams.

* * *

After delivering a large blow against both the Pokemon Hunters and Team Galactic, while two hitmen from the Team Rocket elite were stuck behind bars away from their boss's corrupting influence, Astra's next goal became to rebuild her parents organization, or at least something similar. To accomplish that they needed to set up a base of operation.

Their first destination was ruins of the Guardian base in Alola. There was still some equipment that the misguided police officers didn't bother to take away, as well as some tools located in the underground laboratory. Luckily, two out of five of the Guardian members that joined Astra's side were experienced technicians who knew the value of the abandoned equipment. Using large pokemon for equipment transportation as well as a rented ship, they made their way towards the island where Astra's parents had hid their daughter inside a secret bunker.

Despite being well-read and very intelligent for her age, Astra was still young, not daring to touch the expensive and complicated machinery inside the bunker, but the Guardian technicians quickly found it to be extremely useful. With food, crew, and resources at their disposal, Astra's hiding spot was slowly being turned into a functional base.

"Of course you can, I have nothing against letting you see your family," Astra said as she read a note written by Nica. They both stood next to a waterfall which hid the entrance into the bunker. "You're my partner, you don't need to ask for such permission. Besides, I don't think we'll be leaving anytime soon."

Can I join? asked Lauki's Pikachu as he ran over, hopping in excitement.

Meeting the parents and herd who raised such a skilled and kind-hearted warrior would be an honor, certainly worthy of my time, Dewott said with crossed hands and a firm face. I'll just polish both of my shells to make them look more presentable. First impressions are important.

S-sure… Nica said with a nod. While most of her team looked up to her in respect, seeing her like the leader, and Umbreon still called her an older sister, it felt nice to interact with pokemon who acted more like friends than anything else. Well… aside from the Pikachu idolising her a bit, but it wasn't that bad.

Pikachu grinned before commenting, Don't take too long polishing your shells, Mr. Samurai. I'm sure Sensei Nica wants to see her family before her next birthday.

Dewott frowned in annoyance.

Nica looked up at the tall mountain covered in snow, her home where she grew up alongside other Pichu. It had been years since she interacted with her herd and she had a lot to tell them.

"Wait Nica, take this."

She glanced at her trainer, noticing a small bag in her hands, which Astra put on her shoulder.

"I thought you might have wanted to visit your old friends, so I packed some sweets you love so much, feel free to share them. I also packed a surprise that they may be interested in." Astra knelt and hugged her partner, who more enthusiastically returned the favor. "Have fun."

Thank you, Nica said before waving at her trainer and then making her way to the mountain. Climbing up… proved far easier than she remembered. In the past when she was a Pichu herself, it took many short jumps and tiresome climbing in the cold weather, making it a tough exercise. Now as a battle-hardened Raichu with larger limbs and capable of reaching two hundred meters of height with her strongest jump, reaching the top seemed so easy in comparison. The cold blizzard waving her ears and tail being nothing when compared to powerful ice attacks she'd faced before.

Upon noticing that her friends were struggling to keep up, she wrapped both Pikachu and Dewott with her tail before jumping up from stone to stone, slowed down only a little bit by their combined weight. Once high enough, she released her friends and looked back at them, only to see Pikachu's shocked face. Too fast? Sorry about that.

It's… f-f-f-fine... Pikachu said while massaging his arms. Just g-got caught up… in a b-b-big shift in temperature. You really g-grew up in such c-c-cold w-w-weather?

Nica nodded, not bothered by the raining snow and strong wind in the least. Her ears were half covered by snow. It wasn't that bad. After a few years one gets used to it.

Pikachu nodded before giving Dewott an annoyed glare. L-Lucky water pokemon, resistant t-t-to ice and all. Dewott patted him on the head while giving him a sassy smile.

Nica rolled her eyes. Her friends had developed a rivality of sort, yet it was a healthy kind with a few snarky remarks being used back and forth. As long as jealousy and anger weren't involved, she didn't mind.

Hey, who are you!?

Are you new here? I don't remember seeing any of you before.

Nica looked towards the source of the voice, which seemed very familiar.

You're intruding on our territory. What are you intentions?

Nica looked between both Pikachu before walking forward on her two feet. Bronze patches on her rear legs sank into the snow with every step while the blizzard continuously assaulted her face. The Pikachu before her took a fighting stance and narrowed their eyes. I remember you. You're one of my brothers, 'Bush Ball', or at least this is how I called you after I lied to you that an Ursaring was nearby to eat us. You jumped into a bush and hid in there for hours.

One of the Pikachu started to chuckle while another one blushed.

H-how do you know that? Wait, are you the troublemaker who was caught by that human girl, Astra, was it? Bush Ball asked.

Nica nodded energetically in return and said, That's me. A cheerful smile was present on her face. She started approaching once more, only to stop as both Pikachu still seemed wary of her. Is something wrong?

Well… it's just that you grew up… like, a lot. What happened to you? Bush Ball asked.

What's up with your ears? They look weird. I mean… I grew as well, but nowhere near as much as you did, and I certainly didn't change my fur color, more or less grow a very long tail, the other Pikachu commented.

Nica rubbed the back of her neck, blushing. That's because I became a Raichu when I touched a 'Thunderstone.' I understand that this form is new to you, and that I may look a little bit scary, but I'm not dangerous. She held her forepaws together in a pleading gesture and lowered her head slightly. I just wish to visit my family and the rest of the herd. I would be very grateful if you would allow me and my friends to walk on your territory and visit everyone. Pretty please.

The silence lasted for several seconds before Bush spoke up, Well… that's certainly not what I expected. Are you sure you're _that_ troublemaker. You're waaay too polite.

Is something wrong with being polite? Nica asked as she raised her head.

N-no, of course not, we'll even escort you there, the other Pikachu said with a cheerful smile. Just follow us.

Thank you, Nica said as she followed her brothers, taking one step of her bigger rear paw for every two of theirs. The fact that the snow didn't cover half of her body was certainly a big change ever since her youth.

After minutes of climbing, they reached the entrance into a cave, noticing a large group of Pichu and Pikachu seeking heat around a fire red pokemon Magby. A few apple cores lay on the snow nearby.

Hey everyone, guess who came to visit us! Bush shouted, catching everyone's attention. He pointed at Nica and her group. The prankster who left with a trainer years ago is back.

Is that really her? She looks different.

What's up with her ears?

Her tail is sooo long, cool!

Cool? That is not how I would call it.

Nica gulped as she now became the center of attention, judged by numerous pair of eyes. Half of her brothers evolved already, and many new young faces were visible among the crowd. Her face displayed shock the moment she felt the forepaw of her befriended Dewott on her shoulder. She glanced at his confident face and sighed.

She's so big.

Can I grow up like this when I evolve?

I'm not sure. Her colors are wrong. So little yellow.

Well, the white fur on her belly looks neat.

Mom, I'm scared.

There's no need for fear, sweetie. She's one of us, just a bit different.

One of the Pikachu Nica didn't recognize spoke in an elderly voice, I wouldn't be so sure. From where I come from, I meet a few Raichu. They were a bit aggressive and easy to anger, and way more violent than any of you. He crossed his arms and glared back in distrust. If she was a troublemaker as a Pichu, now she'll no doubt be even worse.

Hey, those are some mean assumptions. I don't know what Raichu you've met, but sensei is nothing like that, Lauki's Pikachu said as he stepped ahead, giving the other Pikachu an angered glare.

Nica took a step back, suddenly feeling a bit like an outcast as a sad smile appeared on her face. This is not how she imagined her reunion to go. She scanned the crowd in search for her parents.

What's up with this commotion? asked another Pikachu, this one a little bit taller than the others and with a heart-shaped edge on her tail. A few pears and berries were in her embrace. She placed them on the snow and pointed ahead of her. We have visitors… why did no one tell me? She displayed a cheerful smile and gestured with her forepaws. Come over travelers. We may not have much, but we can share some food if you're hungry, or you can rest inside the cave. She glanced at Magby. I'm sure our friend won't mind sharing some heat with you as well.

I won't mind at all. I like sharing my heat with those who are polite. Though I wouldn't mind a fruit or two as a reward, just saying.

Nica kept staring at her mother. _Her calm friendly voice, her kind personality and compassionate stare. She didn't change in the least._ Nica clenched her paws and stepped forward, now looking at her herd in determination. Everyone, I'm very happy to visit you all after all those years, but there's something very important I want to tell you. After taking a deep breath, she held her forepaws together in apologetic gesture and half-bowed. I'm sorry. I'm really, really sorry for being a mean childish bully. I'm sorry for all the pranks I pulled on you.

Everyone blinked in confusion, so did Nica's companions as they gave her confused stares.

I'm sorry for scaring you by saying that an Ursaring tried to eat you. Warning someone about danger should never be a prank. I also apologize for calling you Bush Ball, it was very mean of me. She turned to another Pikachu and lowered her head. I'm sorry for using electricity against the flying pokemon you befriended. She lowered her head towards a Pichu. Do you remember the berries that gave you a stomach ache? I replaced the healthy ones. I'm terribly sorry. She continued addressing each her member, naming her pranks, even those she got away with without anyone knowing about. Her ears remained drooped for the entirety of her apology.

I was nothing but trouble while you all were always forgiving and supportive. I want to thank you all for all you did for me, Nica said, only to notice that her mother was approaching her with a shocked expression. She dropped to a full bow, nearly touching the snow with her face. I'm sorry for being an ungrateful mean daughter, for all the times I disobeyed you. I was insensitive and don't deserve your love. I just… I want to thank you for all you did for me. I… I love you! I'm ready to face any punishment or repay my faults anyway I can!

The older Pikachu stared with his mouth agape, only for his side to be bumped by another.

You were saying?

The older one rubbed the top of his head and answered. I suppose, there are… exceptions to the rule. I feel at a loss here.

Nica felt her chin being raised by paw of her mother, only to be greeted by her compassionate eyes.

I forgive you, sweetie. It had to take a lot of courage to admit your faults before everyone.

Y-you're not mad? Nica asked, only to be wrapped in a hug and raised above the ground. She had to admit, her current predicament was weird indeed. While she felt her mother's forepaws squeeze against her forward libs and sides in a display of love and felt her mother's head press against her neck, being raised above the ground in front of her friends and entire herd despite the large difference between her and her mother's size felt very awkward. Not to mention the struggle her mother's forepaws had to face to support her weight, or the difficulty her mother's tiny legs had to overcome in order not to lose balance.

Nica ignored all the stares, freed her forepaws and embraced her mother back as her chin touched the top of Pikachu's head. I love you mom.

I love you too.

After several seconds of the awkward embrace, she was placed back on the snow.

Her mother sat, giving her trembling legs a well-deserved break.

I must say, sweetheart, you've grown so much, Pikachu said as she examined Nica's limbs, and then stood up and grabbed her tail. Your tail looks really impressive. She placed her forepaws on her hips and added, You may be taller now, but you're a bit too wide for your size. Were you watching your diet, sweetie?

Nica rubbed the back of her neck and blushed. Well… I started eating a lot of sweets, but I exercise… like… a lot. I'm in good shape, I assure you.

I'm sure that's true. She giggled. I must admit, you didn't just grow into a wonderful pokemon, but also matured. I couldn't believe my eyes when I saw how honest, responsible and apologetic you became. I'm really proud of you.

Thank you, Nica said with a cheerful smile, feeling as if her heart warmed up like a little sun. Sooo… about the punishment.

No one is going to punish you, sweetheart. Am I right? She asked as she addressed the crowd. All Pikachu and Pichu nodded in agreement.

Nica's ears drooped as a sigh of disappointment left her mouth. _So much for getting what I deserve for my wrongdoings._ She sat in the snow and added, By the way, can you call me Nica? That's a name given to me by my trainer and I'm happy with it.

Nica? Such a lovely name, Pikachu said before standing on the tips of her tiny feet and nuzzling her daughter's face. She turned towards other companions and asked, I see you made friends, how wonderful, who do I have the pleasure of meeting?

The Pikachu poked his chest proudly. I'm Lauki's partner and I practice my combat techniques under your daughter's guidance.

Dewott approached, gently picking up Nica's mother's forepaw and kissed it politely, only to release it and perform a polite bow. I'm Sinori's partner, Dewott. It's an honor.

Pikachu blushed and shook her forepaw. Oh you little charmer.

Nica blinked in confusion. Should she encourage her friend's behavior, or should she be afraid that he was acting a bit _too_ friendly? She decided to stick with the first. She glanced at the bag on her shoulder and unzipped it. My trainer Astra asked me to share some sweets with you, she said before giving her mom some chocolate, only to hand over some candy to the rest of her herd.

What are those? Pichu asked as he climbed up onto the small bag to peek inside.

Nica looked deeper into the bag, only to bite her lip. Thunderstones?

What are those? Pichu asked.

Nica lowered the curious youth onto the snow with her tail and smiled awkwardly. Well… they allow you to evolve into a Raichu. I'm sure Astra just wanted to let you all have a choice. I mean, you don't have to use them.

That's quite considerate, Nica's mother said as exposed her forepaws.

Understanding the gesture, Nica gave her bag over to her mother. After all, in order to leave evolution as an option to choose, something was needed for Pikachu to carry the stones in without touching them. Looking around, she asked, Where's dad? As most of Pikachu dropped their ears, including her mother, she asked, What's wrong?

Your dad… is no longer with us.

Nica sensed a massive aura of depression coming from her mother, as well as small similar auras from some of herd members. Her ears drooped and she felt her throat become dry. Her forepaws started to tremble. W-what… what happened?

Pikachu pressed her head against Nica's chest and spoke in saddened tone. A… a dragon type pokemon… crashed into the jungle where we gathered food. He was hurt… hungry and in rage... Your father approached him… trying to… to offer some fruits and aid, but… Tears sank into Nica's chest. He hunted your dad... and… and...

Dewott and the befriended Pikachu gave her a look of pity while the Raichu felt tears slide down her cheeks on their own.

That dragon type pokemon… once it recovered and came to his senses, he tried to… I think he tried to apologize, but we ran away in fear… I think he left the island… we didn't see him ever since.

Nica wrapped her larger paws around her mother's back in a strong hug, almost squeezing her as they both hugged each other and sobbed for the following minute. Nica's eyes became wide as she felt a large surge of pain go through her entire body. The scenery of her dream became unclear and distorted.

* * *

Nica yelped in pain, flying from her bed. Her back and spread limbs sank into the surface of the wall as cracks spread around the impacted area. Now awake, she glared at the intruder who interrupted her sleep, seeing none other than Darkrai himself. On the other side of the room lay an unconscious griffon covered in burns while dark crystals were piercing her wings.

 _Have I interrupted at a wrong time?_ Darkrai's words echoed in her mind.

With a slam of her tail, she pushed herself free, landing on the floor with her two feet. Her eyes narrowed and ears raised upward in aggravation while her blood started boiling in anger. What did you do to Gabby? She slammed her tail against the floor as if it was a whip.

Darkrai glanced at the unconscious griffon. _I simply tried to squash your little pet as part of your punishment for ruining my plans, but your griffon friend woke up and got overprotective._ A few claw marks were present on Darkrai's chest.

Nica looked at Gabby in panic as the head of a rat emerged from her protective talons, who started squeaking sadly while nuzzling the griffon's beak a moment later.

Without hesitation, the long-tailed critter tore off her magical collar as bolts of electricity started escaping her cheeks. The yellow part of her tail started shining in a metallic grey. Try to hurt my friends and see what happens. I dare you, I double dare you! She bent her legs while observing her opponent's movements.

Darkrai narrowed his eye and started floating towards Gabby, his hand raised in her direction. Sticky webs shot into his face from a poisonous spider, who was now standing next to the mirror. Darkrai tore away the web from his face and flew towards the spider, ready to grab it with his hand, only for bolts of electricity to hit his hand and push him aside.

 _I gave you a chance again and again to join me or return to your world, but you spurned my mercy. Whatever happens to your friends from now on will be on your paws,_ Darkrai said as he raised his hand, summoning an orb of dark energy.

This was the opening she waited for. With a swift jump, she spun while swinging her tail, slaming the dark orb into Darkrai's face as his own 'Dark Pulse' forced a yell of pain.

Both of Darkrai's hands were now covering his burned face.

Using the opportunity, Nica swung her tail once more, piercing her opponent through the wall. She followed up with a quick 'Thunderbolt' which pushed Darkrai into the grass with great force, slamming him into ground while creating a crater. She glanced at Gabby and her little friends. Please, hide somewhere until… She paused, remembering that without her collar non-pokemon wouldn't understand her.

She leaped backward and then ran towards the hole in the wall, jumping through the hole while repeating her name. Now surrounded by electricity, she landed on the ground and ran towards Darkrai, who struggled to stand. Her body made contact with his in an explosion of electricity. She ignored the bruises on her face as she pressed her metallic tail against her opponent's neck. A few drops of sweat fell down her face while her breathing became slow and heavy.

 _I see you fight even harder when the lives of others are at risk. Though I wouldn't waste your time with me if I were you,_ Darkrai's voice echoed in Nica's mind as a sinister laughter followed. _My servants are paying a visit to the families of your friends. Applejack's family, Rarity's family and Pinkie's caretakers. Who knows what will happen to them if…_ His voice was silenced the moment bolts of electricity went through his body.

Tears fell down from Nica eyes as she ran towards the castle and jumped into her own room, picking up Mr. Patrick the rat and befriended spider into her bag and next putting it on her shoulder. She wrapped her tail around the unconscious griffon and jumped to the ground. Her legs bent due to the weight of the griffon adding to her own. With Pinkie's caretakers in their bakery being the closest, she ran with all speed she could muster. She wasn't going to let others feel the pain of losing their parent… no matter the cost.

* * *

Darkrai floated into the room of the fellow pokemon, his attention on the abandoned magical collar. _You won't be needing this._ Summoning his magic, he surrounded the collar with black flames, melting even the crystals. _So much for being able to communicate with creatures of this world. Now, what else can I do to break your spirit?_

"Nica, what happened? What's up with all that noise?" spoke a young drake.

Darkrai narrowed his eyes. _It seems I just got my answer. You may have skills capable of defeating me and posses an incredibly tough body, but your mind is fragile. Let's find out how long you can watch the suffering of those dear to you before your will to fight me will extinguish._


	61. Ch35 - Parental Hunt Part 1

**Little Lost Raichu**

 **Chapter 35**  
 **-**

 **Parental Hunt part 1**

* * *

Fear and guilt were two emotions which Nica felt in an overwhelming amount as she ran towards Sugarcube Corner. Drops of sweat slid down her face as the griffon wrapped by her tail increased her weight five times over or more. Not that she dared to slow down. Gabby put herself in danger by protecting others. Leaving her so injured to Darkrai's mercy was out of the question.

The overwhelming fear she felt wasn't about the danger she was facing, but rather what was about to happen to the parents and caretakers of the ponies she had befriended. The pupils in Nica's eyes shrank from realisation. What if the pokemon summoned by Darkrai targeted the young Cakes? Two tiny adorable, vulnerable, defenseless, precious little ponies would end up hurt or worse.

She grit her teeth and closed her eyes as her paws started moving at a much faster pace. Her face became red from the effort as her breathing couldn't keep up with her struggle. Her ears perked up upon hearing the noise of an explosion while smoke became visible behind the line of homes.

With a sharp turn, she jumped onto the roof of a two-floor high house, placing the griffon and her bag on it. She leaped down, landing in front of Sugarcube Corner while scanning the area. The entrance was replaced with a hole, and two similar holes were present on the walls. For some such scenery would look as if someone ate a hole in the wall due to its sweet appearance, but numerous cracks indicated that this wasn't the case.

Out of reflex, she lowered her head as a destructive beam shot from Sugarcube Corner, flying over her head while striking the building behind her in a big explosion. A cloud of dust spread as Nica coughed a few times before leaping away. She looked up and wiped sweat from her forehead. The roof was still stable and her friends weren't caught in the explosion.

You'll pay for this, traitor!

Nica looked towards the source of voice, seeing a pokemon of similar size emerging from the rubble of the damaged house. The moment the dust was no longer in the way, she examined its features.

Height? A bit bigger than her. Build? Much thinner.

Fur color? Dark-violet with two white claws on each leg and two fingers on each hand. One of its ears was red while something looking like three large red feathers performed the role of its tail. Something that looked like a long but thin golden coin decorated this pokemon's chest and forehead.

Sneasel? Nica said to herself as her memory provided her with an image of such a pokemon. _If I remember correctly, it is a dark and ice type. Very quick and strong but has fragile defenses._ Her ears perked up and she turned towards Sugarcube Corner, noticing two more pokemon jump outside. _Another Sneasel and… Weavile?_

She took a step back. Weavile was another step of Sneasel's evolution. Similar typing and attacks, but slightly taller and equipped with three claws on each hand. _Weavile is incredibly fast and strong, a perfect assassin… this is bad._ She took a fighting stance, raising her tail threateningly while charging it with power.

How dare you go against master's orders and turn on us. Stop this foolishness and step aside! Weavile pointed his claw at the emerging creature. Or pay the price!

Two large bear-like creatures stepped outside, one of them covered in bruises and cuts while the other was was breathing heavily and held his paw on his chest.

 _Two Ursaring? What's going on?_

"Nica, is that you?" Pinkie asked as she peeked through the hole in the wall while two cryings little ponies were in her embrace. "Those creatures were making a big mess and captured us, only to start fighting each other. I don't know what's going on, but try to distract them while I get the young Cakes out of here!"

Nica nodded before looking between the agressors. If the dark/ice type pokemon called the Ursaring a traitor, it meant that both normal types were on her side.

You expect me to just let you torture defenseless youths? That is nothing but cruelty! Ursaring shouted and roared in rage.

We were ordered to break Nica's spirit by hurting residents of this home and take them as hostages, Weavile said before pointing at the Raichu. Speaking of the enemy, she's here and we don't have any hostages. He stomped. If we showed her wounded children and threatened to kill them, she would immediately agree to return to our world and not get in our master's way, and you both ruined it!

The other Ursaring stomped. It is one thing hurting those who can take it, but we won't be a part of conquest that requires hurting innocent defenseless children. I don't care if I need to face the rage of Darkrai in the end.

So be it! Weavile said before jumping while a dark aura surrounded its claws.

Calculating the speed of her opponent, Nica ran and jumped on an intercepting course, swinging her long tail. The noise of a clash between metal and claws echoed as 'Iron Tail' made contact with 'Night Slash,' both pokemon ended up pushed in opposite directions from the recoil.

Weavile pointed at Nica and shouted, Ignore the traitors. If we can't use hostages against her, we'll just break her fighting spirit in battle!

Both Sneasels nodded before jumping at Raichu while swinging their claws.

Nica took a fighting stance on her two feet with her tail raised and ready. With steel types being resistant to normal attacks, her 'Iron Tail' was more than enough to defend against the 'Slash' attack, but she could do better than that. Waiting for the right moment, she leaped lightly to the side, evading the first strike. With a swing of her tail, she pushed the clawed hand of her other opponent and struck his belly, like a fencer pushing aside an enemy sword before going for a direct hit.

With one opponent pushed away, Nica jumped onto the other Sneasel's back, wrapping her rear legs around his belly and forepaws around his neck. She wrapped her tail around both hands, preventing Sneasel from slashing her limbs in an attempt to escape. With her foe unable to move, Nica shouted, unleashing 'Thunderbolt' against him.

Release my brother! shouted the other Sneasel as he used 'Ice Shard' from a distance.

Nica withdrew her tail from her opponent's hands, now using it to shield her own back as the ice attack broke into pieces from the impact.

Sneasel groaned before charging at Raichu, his hand raised and ready to attack with 'Slash.'

Nica stepped from her opponent, who was now covered in burns, and used him as a shield as the 'Slash' attack struck him instead. Sensing panic in her other opponent, she used her metalic tail for an all out offensive, pushing aside his claws before hitting his legs and belly with repetitive strikes. _Ice types have plenty of weaknesses, steel attacks included. It's over._ She looked at both unconscious pokemon in anger. As much as she despised using a dirty tactic, those pokemon were willing to torture defenseless little ponies, they got what they deserved. Much to her surprise, some sort of rune appeared under both pokemon as they vanished in an instant. What… just happened?

Darkrai summoned us into this world temporarily to conserve his power, Ursaring spoke up, catching Nica's attention. He told us that his magic lets us stay for a few hours, but it seems being defeated in a battle returns us back home immediately.

Silence, traitor! Weavile shouted in rage and stomped. Our master will create portals which will bring us into this world once his obstacles are removed. He'll lead us to greatness. You're just too soft to do what's necessary.

I don't care about greatness attained in such a way, Ursaring said before opening his mouth as an orb filled with power started to grow. The other one followed his example.

Nica glanced at the large pokemon. _I recognize this attack. They're trying to use 'Hyper Beam'!_ She looked at Weavile who was now running in their direction. _'Hyper Beam' is extremely powerful, but pokemon using it need to recharge afterwards, giving their opponent an opening, and Weavile is way too agile to be hit…_ She grinned and started running towards her opponent.

I'm way faster and stronger than my younger brothers, I'll take you all. He raised his hand as a dark aura surrounded it.

Nica leaped forward and landed on her left rear foot, standing on the tip of her leg. Her forepaws spread in invitation. As she had hoped for, Weavile was more than willing to attack her belly. With a weak push of her rear leg, she evaded 'Night Slash' while the claw struck the ground instead. With her opponent's claw stuck in the ground, she wrapped her tail around his arm. She can't evade. Attack now!

Weavile's arrogant expression now shifted into pure panic as he struggled against the tail, trying and failing to free his hand.

Nica held her ground, her limbs trembled as she struggled against her opponent's strength.

Weavile's eyes became wide before two powerful beams overtook him, only for his bruised body to return back into his world.

Nica massaged her tail, which received a few bruises as it got caught up in the explosion. She looked at the approaching Ursaring and said, Thank you. I was… I was terrified of what could happen to those poor little ponies. She bowed, humiliating herself in front of the larger pokemon as her flat posture was now in their shadow. Thank you so much!

There's nothing for you to thank us for. I more than once felt fear and rage when my cubs were in danger. I wouldn't dare to hurt others kids.

Nica stood up and gave the friendly pokemon a warm smile. Her good mood didn't last long though as her fears returned with full force. This is bad. Rarity and Applejack's parents may be targeted as we speak.

Both Ursaring looked at each other before nodding. We don't agree with Darkrai's methods and we already defied his command. If we can help in stopping his conquest… he poked his own chest, ...you can count on us.

"Is it safe, can we come out?" Pinkie asked before stepping from behind a nearby home as the heads of young ponies peeked from her puffy tail. She glanced at the holes in the walls and commented, "The Cakes aren't going to be happy about that."

Nica ran over and looked up at her with a panicked stare while shaking her forepaws at a rapid pace. Pinkie, this is bad, Rarity and Applejack's families are in danger and… She paused and touched her neck. Oh come on! She turned around and jumped onto the roof, picking out a pen and notepad from her bag while checking on her little friends. She picked up a bag onto her shoulder, wrapped Gabby with her tail and jumped down. Her feet hit the ground with a loud thump as they supported the additional weight. She ran forwards gasping Pinkie Pie as she placed Gabby and bag in front of her.

"G-G-Gabby! What happened to you?!" She started trotting in place while her mane lost some of its usual brightness. "What to do, what to do?"

Nica bit her tongue as she kept writing in her notepad as quickly as she could, considerably lowering her writing quality. She pushed her excuse of writing into Pinkie's hooves before running towards Sweet Apple Acres, only to start jumping from roof to roof in an attempt to save time, leaping faster than ponies ever could. _Applejack's family is very strong, but their farm is far and I have no clue where Rarity's parents are living. I have no choice but to trust Pinkie Pie and both Ursaring to do their part._

* * *

The party mare tilted her head to the side as she tried to make something from her friend's writing. "Take care of my little friends… and take Gabby… to… hospital, will do," she said with a nod. After a moment of reading, her eyes became wide as plates. With drooped ears, she looked up at the large pokemon and then towards the lines of homes. In a cloud of dust, she vanished, only to reappear with Rarity by her side as she slapped the notepad into her face. "Read!"

Rarity removed the slippers present on her hooves and said, "Pinkie, you just pulled me out of my bed, only to…"

"I said read!"

"Alright, alright," Rarity said as she started reading the notepad, only for her to unleash a warcry which caused the Ursaring to tremble. With a firm stomp she flattened the notepad, and next shot the large bear-like creatures an angered glare. "You two, with me. I will lead the way and I expect you to keep up, even if you need to destroy everything in your path! Am I clear?"

Both Ursaring nodded hesitantly.

Rarity pressed her muzzle against Pinkie's nose. "Take Gabby to the hospital and make sure she's safe." She levitated over the bag with the spider and rat inside. "Keep her pets safe as well." She stood on her rear hooves and smashed her forehooves together. "Celestia help me when I am done with whoever dares to threaten the well being of my mother, father, and my precious little sister. Oh, it will certainly not be a pretty picture."

* * *

Nica zipped between numerous trees, making her way to the barn with the help of her little paws. Now with nothing to weigh her down, she took full advantage of her high stamina, her breathing stable despite non-stop running and jumping for the past several minutes.

Her marathon was interrupted by a strong quake… and then another… and another.

Curious, she leaped lightly onto a nearby tree, remembering to restrain the strength of her jumps in order not to launch herself into the air like a rocket. The moment her head emerged from between the leaves, she gasped and her forepaws started to tremble. Her heartbeat skyrocketed. A gigantic four-headed beast was making its way towards the barn while crushing numerous apple trees with each step.

Without hesitation, she jumped forward as far as she could, resuming her run the moment her feet touched the grass. Once the barn came into her vision, she jumped, bypassing the fence as she was flying several meters above the ground. As she scanned her surroundings, familiar figures caught her attention.

With a swing of her not-yet-metallic tail against the wall of the barn, she used the momentum of the recoil to land before the Apples.

"Watch out, another one!" shouted an elderly pony as she swung her pitchfork threateningly.

Nica took a step back in time before the edge of the pitchfork managed to strike against the bronze patch of her rear foot. She smiled sheepishly at the elderly mare whose extremely thin limbs caused an uneasy feeling in her chest.

"Calm down, Granny, she's a friend," Applejack said as her brother nodded alongside his signature "Eeyup."

Nica gasped upon seeing numerous bruises and cuts on Applejack and Big Mac, as well as two unconscious beasts behind them. One having a massive scorpion tail and face of a lion while most of its neck was covered by a rich mane. _This is… the Manticore… Is this the one who tried to eat me when I first arrived in this world?_ She held her forepaws together and shivered at the unpleasant memory. Being pushed into the ground, smashed against a tree and slashed on her belly was certainly an unwelcoming experience. The other beast had the heads of a tiger and a goat, while the snake served the role of its tail. _I remember Pharynx shapeshifting into one of those when I tried to earn his respect in a battle. Poor ponies, forced to deal with such predators without the help of electricity._

Another quake interrupted her train of thought as it reminded her of the approaching doom.

"Ya have any clue what's goin' on?" Applejack asked before pointing at the unconscious beasts. "Ah was about to start mah mornin' chores when those monsters just appeared at the farm and tried to hunt us while some sort of dark-green smoke was escapin' from their eyes." She pointed at the four-headed giant. "And thin's just got worse and worse. We better pick up Apple Bloom and–"

"Applejack, Big Mac, help!"

Everyone ran towards the source of voice, only for a large group of wolf-like creatures made of wood to jump from the underground apple-storage, startling everyone except Big Macintosh. Fragments of wood of the door scattered next to the barn.

"Heeelp!"

Nica narrowed her eyes, noticing Apple Bloom being held in one of those monster's mouths. With a growing sense of urgency, she ran to save the young earth pony, only for other creatures to get in her way. Without time to fully charge her tail, she jumped over the predators, only to be tackled by one of them in mid-air and pressed against the wooden wall of the barn. Her paws ended up struggling against the mouth of her opponent who tried to sink its teeth into her flesh, while a green substance was dripping onto the grass. The smell picked up by Nica's tiny rounded nose was anything but pleasant.

"Out of the way you rotten Timberwolves!" Applejack shouted as she tackled the Timberwolf away from Nica, only to strike it with both of her rear hooves as its entire body shattered into wooden pieces.

A loud thud followed as four other wooden beasts ended up crushed by Big Mac's body slam.

Nica gazed at the scene with her mouth agape. Did those ponies just kill? No… the wooden fragments merged together, creating little wooden puppies that whimpered and ran away.

"Don't just stand there, we need to save Apple Bloom!" Applejack shouted with anger clear in her voice before chasing the remaining Timberwolves.

Nica didn't need to be asked twice as she followed Applejack and got ahead of her after a few seconds. Her tail now charged while bolts of electricity escaped her cheeks. Much to their shock, the distance between the escaping wooden monster and the towering four-headed beast was shrinking as one large head started lowering to the ground.

Nica summoned a 'Thunderbolt,' which shattered the wolf-like creature into tiny pieces of wood while leaving a few burns on Apple Bloom's fur. The young pony yelped and rolled on the ground.

Nica grit her teeth and narrowed her eyes, feeling as if her heart was trying to escape her throat. The massive head before her opened its mouth, ready to gulp the young earth pony. Without hesitation, she jumped… right into the beast's maw.

As the large head grabbed Apple Bloom alongside a considerable amount of dirt, Nica wrapped the young pony with her tail and pushed her outside, just in time before the large jaw closed shut. Now surrounded by darkness, Nica felt the large tongue push her to the side, only for massive teeth to press against her body. She closed her eyes as a loud scream of agony escaped her mouth. A set of teeth, each one the size of a pony, was striking against her body.

* * *

Applejack picked Apple Bloom up from the grass, throwing her onto her back before increasing the distance between them and the massive monster, her face showing mental pain and regret, her teeth grit and ears dropped.

"Nica! She's in danger!" Apple Bloom shouted as she pushed herself from her sister's back, only to be wrapped by her hooves.

"Calm down!"

"How can Ah calm down? She's bein' chewed because she tried to save me! It's mah fault! We have to help her!" Apple Bloom screamed as she pressed her forehooves against Applejack's hold.

"Do ya want her sacrifice to be for nothin'? She saved ya so ya can live!" Applejack shouted as the pony in her hold stopped wriggling and started crying instead. She looked up at the head with a sad smile, seeing movements indicating the chewing of her brave friend. As much as she wanted to help, what could she do? She had strength, sure, but any attempt to climb up the beast and open its mouth would result in the other mouths targeting her. There was no telling if her kick against the head would be enough, and trying to hit one of its gigantic legs would only tickle at best.

Her eyes became wide upon noticing bolts of electricity surrounding the large head in a bright spectacle. "Wait here Apple Bloom. Ah'll try somethin'." She ran towards the giant, reaching its back with a few quick jumps. Using all strength of her rear hooves, she struck the neck of the monster as her hooves left hoofprints against the thick flesh. She repeated her action again and again...

* * *

Nica had to admit, while it wasn't the first time she was struck with attacks like 'Bite' or "Crunch,' something she experienced while being still a tiny Pichu, none could rival being chewed by teeth of such size and force. Luckily, her 'Static' ability activated as paralyzing electricity gave her an opening to strike back. Using 'Iron Tail' against the large teeth and next unleashing two 'Thunderbolts' from inside certainly did some damage. Most of her body ached but she ignored her pain.

Suddenly, the head she was stuck in moved as gravity started to pull her towards the throat. She anchored herself against the tongue with her legs, feeling the slimy saliva making her fur even more wet and clingy than before. The head moved again as she started falling in the opposite direction as rays of light came inside through a small opening. With a swing of her tail against the upper part of the mouth, she forced it open, now falling towards the ground.

Stretching her rear leg down, she landed softly on the grass, only to grit her teeth and close one of her eyes upon feeling a strong surge of pain. A quick glance at her leg showed a cut left by the monster's teeth.

"Ya okay down there?" Applejack shouted from the higher ground.

Nica looked up and forced a smile. She endured more during her past fights, not to mention that her regular training always put her in much worse conditions. With one exception though; having her rear leg trapped between two sharp teeth and squeezed with so much force was certainly the worst. _Good thing my feet weren't as tiny and thin as they were when I was a Pikachu, or else my poor leg would no doubt break under such pressure._

She shook herself. While she was used to pain, being covered by saliva was certainly a new experience, and she wasn't looking forward to being eaten again anytime soon.

Her peace of mind was interrupted as a loud roar echoed through the farmland, and a massive stomp made her lose her balance and fall onto her back. While one of the heads was now lying flat on the ground and covered by burns, the other three still stared at her with green eyes.

"Apple Bloom, take Granny Smith somewhere safe and hide. Ah don't think our barn is safe anymore!" Applejack shouted.

"Will do… watch out!"

Seeing three heads speeding towards the farm mare, Nica ran with all her speed, building up a 'Volt Tackle' as the aura of electricity around her grew in size. Her rear leg sent jolts of pain with each step.

The first head missed the mare as she jumped to the ground. The second one collided with Applejack's rear hooves as they hit each other, the head ended up pushed back while the farm mare rolled on the ground from the recoil, stars circling over her head, her Stetson hat no longer present on her head.

With a quick jump, Nica launched herself against the side of the third head, preventing it from gulping the pony while leaving a large burn on its cheek. She landed on the ground on her three legs, keeping the injured one raised. Leave my friend alone! Your battle is with me! She grit her teeth, gathering electricity before unleashing it with a loud shout of her name, attacking the same head she hit before with a 'Thunderbolt.'

As two heads now lay motionlessly on the ground, the two remaining heads rushed at Nica, both jaws open while displaying their large teeth.

Nica smirked, waiting for the right moment before jumping over the speeding heads as they hit the dirt instead. She spun in mid-air and swung her tail, striking one of the heads with 'Iron Tail.' Using the recoil of her attack, she pushed herself towards the other head, now standing on one foot on its massive muzzle. Both eyes looked at her with crossed sight, one eye being twice as big as her entire body. She glanced for a moment at the green eye, considering to strike it with her tail, but decided against it. The risk of permanent injury to this creature was just too great.

The head she stood on started to move, trying to shake her off. Unable to maintain her balance on just one leg, she leaped backward, landing on the top of the beast's head while wrapping her tail around its ear. Despite using only three legs for support, her tail kept her stable. She followed up with 'Thunderbolt' going from her tail towards the monster's head.

The other head opened its jaw and launched in her direction.

With a grin, Nica released the monster's ear and waited until the teeth were about to close on her. With a backflip, she evaded the attack as the large teeth sank into the other head. Taking this opportunity, she leaped forward, spinning in mid-air before delivering 'Iron Tail' directly against the forehead, which in turn only pushed the teeth deeper into the other's head flesh. She wrapped her tail around the monster's ear and unleashed electricity, one 'Thunderbolt' after another as both heads started falling towards the ground.

The rest of the body followed suit as it lost its balance, and the giant monster fell to the side while cracking the earth underneath it.

"Ya… ya… ya defeated a Hydra!" Applejack stated as her mouth was agape, Apple Bloom sitting by her side. "Ah can't believe mah eyes." She picked up her hat from the ground and reasserted it on her head.

Nica took a few deep calming breaths and wiped the sweat from her forehead. She leaped onto the ground, landing on one foot as she didn't dare to lower her injured leg. Now limping, she approached Applejack on her three legs. Without adrenaline to keep her going and a sense of urgency to distract her, she felt most of her body ache in pain. Each second she was being chewed caused damage, and fighting against the Hydra only made it worse.

"Ya don't look so good. Ah'll get the bandages and…" Applejack paused, narrowing her eyes and pointing ahead. "You!"

Nica turned around and narrowed her eyes, now staring at Darkrai once more. In one hand he held an unconscious Spike, his scales covered in cracks. In another hand he held a still conscious dog, who whimpered in pain and looked with tired eyes, bruises and burns present on its body.

 _Who will you choose? Will you save Applejack's loyal pet, or will you save Twilight's loyal pet? Try all you like, one of them will die,_ Darkrai's voice echoed in Nica's mind. _Of course, I'm willing to let them both go and recall my allies and servants from hurting ponies if you'll join me or return back to your world._

"Spike, Winona? What did you do with them?" Apple Bloom asked as tears fell down her eyes.

Nica sensed a large surge of anger and fear coming from Applejack, as well as a massive aura of depression coming from Apple Bloom. While she didn't get the opportunity to interact with the dog called Winona yet, she could tell that she was someone important to the Apple family, and seeing those sad puppy eyes, white patches on her thin paws, white bruised belly and burns on her bronze fur hurt Nica's heart. The fact that all that pain was caused because she resisted Darkrai's conquest only made it worse.

"If ya hurt them anymore… Ah'll… Ah'll make ya pay, ya hear?!" Applejack shouted while holding Apple Bloom with her foreleg.

Nica lowered her wounded leg to the ground and charged power into her tail as bolts of electricity escaped from the dots on her cheeks. She closed one eye as started running at full speed. She jumped, hitting Darkrai hand which was holding Spike, and next pushed the young drake with her tail towards Applejack who managed to catch him.

 _You made your choice, now time to face the consequences,_ Darkrai said in Nica's mind as an orb of darkness formed in his now free hand.

Nica's attempt to repeat her trick with Darkrai's other hand failed as he levitated away from her. With another jump, she grabbed her opponent's hand before covering Winona with her own body. A massive surge of pain exploded on her back, causing a few tears to form in her eyes. With a swing of her 'Iron Tail' against the black hand, she freed Winona from his grab. R-run!

The dog understood her gesture and ran towards Applejack.

Nica followed Winona while glancing behind, seeing Darkrai charging another attack. With a quick leap, she turned in mid-air and summoned a 'Light Screen.' The moment 'Dark Pulse' spread through the air as if it was a wall of black fire, Nica pushed herself backward with her non-injured leg, landing in front of both Apples and their dog. She unleashed her electricity, which failed to stop the attack as it was about to hit them. Without hesitation, she jumped towards the wall of black flames while hitting it with 'Iron Tail.' Her metallic edge quickly gave up to the black flames while 'Light Screen' weakened the impact which burned her.

Struggling, she stood up on her trembling legs while her body was now covered in burns, her tail included. She looked behind at the Apples who were spared the experience. Winona ran over and scowled sadly before licking her burns.

It's okay… I'm… f-fine… Nica said as she gently stroked the dog's head with her trembling paw, her injured leg still raised above the ground.

 _Why are those creatures so important to you? Can't you see they're using you? As long as your talents are useful, they take care of you, but in the end they view you as a pet._

Nica frowned, now standing on her three burned legs while glaring at her enemy.

 _You would have easily defeated the Hydra and hold your ground against me if those creatures didn't hold you back. You're covered in wounds and burns only because you shielded them with your own body._

Nica stomped. I don't care about what happens to me. I'm worth as much as how well I use my powers to protect those I care about. My life isn't worth much when compared to the lives of the heroines who protected the entire country time and time again. One of her eyes closed as she tried to ignore the pain in her body. Do with me what you want, I can endure… but spare the others!

"Ah've had enough. Apple Bloom, take Winona and Spike with ya and get Granny to safety. Ah got some bone-breakin' to do," Applejack said as she approached the Raichu and bent her legs, rubbing one of her forelegs against the ground threateningly. "Darkrai, ya crossed the line. Ah won't hold back on the beatin' Ah'll deliver to ya!"

Darkrai narrowed his eyes as Nica could sense an aura filled with disappointment and annoyance. _If you joined me, pokemon would rule Equestria, use magic to become stronger and form a nation of our own. As long as you would pacify any attempt of rebellion, no one would need to get hurt or killed._ Darkrai's voice grew in volume and anger. _If you allowed me to return you back to your world, you would reunite with your trainer and real friends. All this suffering happens because you're getting in my way._

Nica started sobbing as her voice became hoarse. Yes, all of this is my fault, but ponies being conquered may be even worse… I… I don't know… She glanced at Applejack. As long as ponies want my support, I'll fight for them.

Darkrai mentally chuckled. _I see. I wonder, would the ponies still want you around if they knew that their families are in danger because of you?_ He turned around while holding his hands behind his back. _You must feel very tired, but don't think you can just put your tired body on a soft pillow. Twilight's parents in Canterlot may not live another day if you do._ He started levitating towards the Everfree Forest, not bothering to look behind.

 _If you somehow manage to save the parents of the princess, you should ask her to bring you to Cloudsdale, a large city made of clouds which floats in the sky. The lives of Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash's families will rest in your paws. Let's see how long can you push yourself before you'll understand that joining me or returning back to your trainer are the best options._

"Hey, get back here!" Applejack shouted as she ran after Darkrai, only for dark crystals to emerge from the ground and block her path. With a solid kick, she shattered one of the crystals into pieces, but Darkrai was nowhere to be seen.

Nica wiped tears from her eyes before looking at the city on the horizon. There was no time for breaks. She started running, but Applejack blocked her path with a simple jump.

"Now hold on there partner. Yer not goin' anywhere till ya rest in mah barn and pay a visit to Dr. Fauna," Applejack said as she looked back with gratitude in her eyes, her smile cheerful. "Ah… Ah can't thank ya enough. Thanks to ya, Apple Bloom and Winona are safe. Ah'll never repay ya for what ya did, but…"

Nica walked around Applejack. The aura of gratefulness she sensed, all Applejack's compassion, she didn't deserve any of that. There was no time for rest either.

"Hey, stop, Ah said ya need to rest!" Applejack shouted as she tried to grab her.

Nica leaped forward before unleashing bolts of electricity, which hit the ground in front of the farm mare. She shot Applejack a glare and next resumed her run towards Canterlot, limping. She endured worse, fought while way more hurt and trained despite exhaustion, she had enough stamina to run there and climb up the mountain.

 _Now that I think about it, I can't run at full speed with an injured leg, and if I'm to defend anypony, I need more strength. Darkrai is obviously trying to tire me out._ She turned slightly and ran towards the train station, only to follow the train which left the station. Despite her injury, she caught up with the passenger wagon and climbed to the top, plopping down her tired, bruised and burned body while breathing quickly. Her aching muscles finally earning some rest.

Could she trust Darkrai's words? Was it safe to leave the families of her friends behind? Was she going to reach Canterlot in time by train rather than running there directly? Was Rarity's family safe? Were Gabby and Spike going to recover? Many questions formed in her tired mind as a surge of depression overcame her. Not only did she remember that her father was no longer alive, now the lives of the families of national heroines and her friends were in danger, all because of her. _The moment I get an opportunity, I need to ask Twilight what to do. It is her and her friend's families that are in danger, and it is their kingdom that Darkrai is trying to conquer. They should be the one to decide if I should return back to my world and ease Darkrai's rage._


	62. Ch36 - Parental Hunt Part 2

**Little Lost Raichu**

 **Chapter 36**  
 **-**

 **Parental Hunt part 2**

* * *

"Nica, you're back!" Astra shouted as she embraced her in a warm hug. "You have been absent for two weeks! I hope you enjoyed your reunion."

Nica pressed herself into her trainer's chest, seeking comfort in it.

"Is something wrong?" Astra asked.

She withdrew her head and forced a smile. N-no, of course not. She was placed on the ground a moment later and gifted with a notepad and pen. Her trainer sat in front of her as the noise of rushing water reached her ears.

"While you were spending time with your family, we made a lot of progress. We finished a full check up of my entire team, got a lot of useful machinery working and looked into the crystal I used for the 'Gigavolt Havoc' Z-move."

Nica's ears perked up, now listening curiously.

"You see, it turned out that because you started training yourself to near-death, forcing many changes in your body, as well as developing a different fighting style as a Raichu, our crystal we earned from the electric trial transformed to suit your new style." Astra held a hand over her mouth and chuckled. "I wonder, should we call it Raichuium Z, Raichunium Z, or perhaps Nicaium Z… Nicarium Z has a nice ring to it."

The long-tailed pokemon rolled her eyes.

"In any case, I need you to participate in some tests to get the Z-move working again. Guardian technicians found some equipment that was used to study pokemon combat abilities. Apparently, aside from fighting crime, my parents organization researched how training and evolutions affects a pokemon's power, as well as how to enhance equipment to allow humans to fight alongside their pokemon as equals."

W-what? Nica asked as she tilted her head to the side. She didn't need to write any question as her trainer was more than willing to share more information.

"Follow me, I'll show you something."

Nica followed her trainer into the laboratory, the always white monotone walls now having been decorated by yellow lightings similar to the last part of her own tail, as well as decorations looking exactly like her ears. She blushed, realizing where her trainer took inspiration when decorating this room.

Upon seeing some sort of a metallic glove which was big enough to cover half of a human arm, she jumped onto the table and pointed at it. What's that?

Astra turned around, taking a closer look. "Oh, that. It's just a device the Guardians created to study changes made by pokemon evolution. Since some pokemon can evolve with the help of evolution stones, they developed a device that can revert the progress… with some limitations of course."

Revert? Nica asked as she tilted her head to the side.

Astra pointed at a small opening, as if part of an ancient puzzle where one would need to attach some sort of gemstone into a hole in the wall to unlock a secret passage. "To explain it simply, if I placed a 'Fire Stone' on this spot and next touched a Vulpix with this glove, he would transform into a Ninetales." She pointed at a small knob with image of small pokemon and a big pokemon next to it. "After I would turn this switch and touch the Ninetales again, I would revert him back to Vulpix while the stone would regain its properties. She shook her head. "And before you ask, no, I can't revert your evolution. If I used this device on you in the past, I could transform you between Pikachu and Raichu, but now it's impossible."

Nica nodded in understanding. _Now that I think about it, those who are afraid to evolve for some reason or just want to challenge themselves can make good use of this device. They could evolve whenever facing a very powerful opponent or when lives are in danger. A boost of power could decide between life and death, and they could revert their evolution once the crisis was over._ She closed her eyes and smiled. _I wish it could work on me. Not that I don't like being a Raichu. I earned my evolution after years of hardship while fighting against the odds, and I really really love my multitasking tail._ She opened her eyes and tapped her forepaws together. _However… I often end up facing weaker opponents, and fighting them makes me feel like a bully. Becoming a Pikachu for the sake of fairness or simply to challenge myself would be really nice. Oh well…_

"Do you remember those blasters that the hunters used, the ones that can turn pokemon into stone?" Astra asked as she picked up a small launcher with a hand attachment, presenting it to Nica. "This device may not be as useful as it can't trap pokemon with a single shot, but it is much cheaper to mass-produce."

Astra pointed at a small knob atop the firearm. "I can swap between five attack mods. Heater mod allows it to shoot a very accurate laser which works like a fire attack. Freezer mod was developed based on 'Ice Beam.' Stunner mod is based on 'Discharge,' useful for crowd control. Combat mod is capable of shooting a ball of energy which was based on the attack 'Focus Blast,' as the result it shoots slower projectiles, but they are much stronger and have fighting properties." She shrugged. "Don't ask me how they managed to pull that off. Human's creativity with technology is scary sometimes. Our pokeballs are capable of transporting several tons of weight on trainer's belt after all." She pressed a red button under the knob as a short sword emerged from the lower part of the device.

Nica flinched, her mouth agape. _The aura on this sword, it's so similar to the one I have when using 'Iron Tail.'_

"Finally, the steel mod. It allows me to attack and defend with a steel type attack at close range," Astra said before taking off the device and next pointing at the long tail. "I'm sure an expert like you can teach me some fencing techniques."

Nica nodded energetically. If she loved something about pokemon battles, it was teaching others.

"And here's another part of the Guardian's arsenal," Astra said as she presented a large crowd control shield with a hand attachment, a few buttons at fingers range were at the back of the shield. "This device uses a generator to summon a barrier which was based on the move 'Reflect,' a barrier based on one of your moves you like so much, 'Light Screen,' and finally, it can strengthen this shield's durability which was based on a move 'Iron Defense.' Long story short, criminals who often targeted trainers rather than their pokemon were powerless against well armed Guardian members."

Let me guess, you want to learn combat with the help of those weapons? Nica displayed a smug face, held forepaws on her hips and shook her head. You were always more of a long-term strategist, you'll have _a lot_ to learn.

Astra rolled her eyes. "Now, I know what you're trying to say. You probably said stuff like; You're inexperienced in combat and will need to train a lot." She clenched her fist and slammed it against the floor, leaving a tiny dent in.

Nica looked down, feeling weak trembling under her rear feet while her ears picked the noise of shaking glass.

"I gained a lot of strength thanks to my work under the tan Nurse Joy from the Orange Islands, and I had some opportunities to use it during our adventure. Hopefully with some practice I can handle myself in close combat."

Nica grabbed her notepad and pen which she held wrapped by her tail, and a moment later presented her writing to her trainer.

After reading the paper, Astra blushed and rubbed the back of her neck. "R-right… agility and evading are important as well… And considering that four mods are for ranged attacks, I would need to work on my accuracy." Astra returned the shield onto the table, knelt on one knee and said with embarrassment clear in her voice. "I know it may sound ridiculous, but… do you think you can… ummm… teach me how to improvise?"

Improvise? Nica asked as she tilted her head to the side. Her eyes became wide at the realization. She pointed at her trainer accusingly. Wait, you want me to teach you how to improvise during pokemon battles? She quickly wrote her words on the paper.

Astra read the message. She poked the tips of her fingers while looking to the side. "Well… it's just… I always had my strengths and weaknesses when it comes to pokemon battles. I thought that what I lacked was experience and that I would learn how to improvise in the middle of combat like many trainers do, but it didn't work." She pointed at Nica. "You on the other hand developed a lot of individuality as my partner. Thanks to your harsh training and since nearly every fight you faced was against the odds, you started finding various ways how to win while outclassed." She chuckled as her weak blush turned into strong red. " I know it is a bit ridiculous for a pokemon to train their pokemon trainer… but… will you at least give it a try? Please."

Nica held both paws on her mouth before falling onto her back and bursting in laughter, all of her worries temporarily pushed aside. She rolled across the floor before feeling pain on her face and belly.

* * *

Nica yelped in pain as a long "chuuuuuuu…" escaped her mouth, her face, limbs and belly now stuck against the stone. With the help of her tail, she pushed herself free and fell onto the train tracks. She grit her teeth and closed her eyes as her injured leg touched a wooden tie.

She whimpered and balanced herself on a single leg before looking up, finding a mark in the shape of her own body left on the stone above the tunnel. _Taking a nap while riding on top of a train, not one of my brightest ideas._ She lowered her head, drooped her forepaws and sighed. Today's not my day.

Her ears perked up and she immediately looked up. This was the Canterlot mountain and the train needed to make a few circles before reaching the city, a waste of time she couldn't afford. _Maybe my harsh awakening was a good thing._ Using the rear leg which she balanced herself on, she pushed herself up several meters onto the stone surface, climbing and leaping up at a quick pace. The fact that one of her legs didn't recover yet prevented her from reaching a third of a kilometer with a single jump, but her other legs still had the strength to carry her on. After three minutes of climbing, she ran into the city.

Her visit in the hospital… turned into a complete disaster as both Twilight Sparkle and Princess Celestia were no longer in their beds while nurses and doctors tried to attend to her wounds. As much as she hated doing so to ponies who tried to help her, she scared them away with bolts of electricity, purposely missing her weakened attacks. The family of the princess was in danger, and there was only so much she could do when wrapped by levitation fields.

 _I wish I knew where Twilight's parents are living, I would..._ Her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of explosions in the distance. With a firm jump, she landed on top of a five-floor tall building, this one made of more solid material than the ones in Ponyville. Hopping from roof to roof, she made her way towards the scene, examining the area from the higher ground.

Two angered unicorns covered in cuts and bite-marks stood in the middle of the street with numerous craters and literally tons of rubble around them. The surrounding buildings were no doubt in need of some repairing services in the near future. The most noticeable however were four unconscious creatures covered by rubble that she recognized as Mightyena, a dark type pokemon with a mix of black and grey fur. Four clawed paws and sharp teeth adding to the intimidating factor.

The fact that both unicorns managed to fend off four pokemon resistant to their magic meant three things: First, the unicorns used fragments of the architecture from nearby buildings as weapons, which explained a massive amount of rubble covering the street. The second one being that Mightyenas weren't well trained, after all Darkrai boosted by magic from thousands of ponies managed to take down two alicorns with a single 'Dark Pulse,' and cuts on those two unicorns meant they endured a few attacks. Finally, it meant that both unicorns had a lot of raw power.

"Another one on the roof!" shouted the female unicorn.

"On it!"

Nica flinched as beam of magic pierced the roof she stood on before her very eyes, almost hitting her. Suddenly, she felt a force of magic levitate her and pull her towards the ponies. Windows and hole in the wall passed by from the corner of her eye. Her little black nose ended up pressed against white/grey muzzle of the angered unicorn mare.

"Who do you think you are, attacking our city and ruining our lives. First you put our rulers and my very daughter in danger, and now you're after local citizens. What do you have to say for yourself?"

Nica smiled awkwardly as she held her forepaws together under her neck like a scared kitten. Her ears drooped. The mare before her had a mane similar to Twilight's mane, but with white and violet stripes instead. Without a translating collar on her neck, she went with the second best offering of peace she had in mind and licked the mare's muzzle.

"Do… do you think you can avoid consequences by acting all cute?" the mare asked, only to be licked again as Nica displayed her puppy stare.

I'm not your enemy. Please, believe me.

"Hey, honey, look at this," the stallion said as he pointed at the injury on Raichu's leg. "I didn't cause it with my magical attack, did I?"

Nica shook her head.

"Well… you certainly look more innocent than those beasts that attacked us earlier, and you don't seem dangerous," the mare said as the aura on her horn shrank, and the pokemon in her levitation was carefully placed on the road.

The long-tailed critter balanced herself on one rear foot.

"You look terrible, sweetie. Here, let me help you. The name's Twilight Velvet by the way," the unicorn said as she lowered her horn towards the wounded rear paw, sending bits of her magic into it.

 _Sweetie?_ Nica felt tears forming in her eyes as memory of her own mother surfaced in her mind, bringing back the harsh memories with it.

"You poor dear, does it hurt?" Velvet asked. "You're covered in burns and bruises, what happened to you."

Nica lowered her head and sighed in relief, the parents of the princess didn't need her help after all.

"My name's Night Light… wait a moment, didn't I see your picture in a newspaper? Are you the one who took down the mob in Manehattan?"

Y-yes… I did, she responded with a simple nod and wiped her tears with her bruised forepaw.

Twilight Velvet raised her head as Nica could swear she saw stars in her eyes. She ran into the house and returned with a pen and notepad in her levitation. "You're that heroine who risked her life by saving ponies from a burning building and fought against the mafia. That was extreme! Can I have your autograph? Pretty please?"

Nica smiled sheepishly. You do realize that your daughter and her friends faced dangers and saved Equestria on many occasion. Why are you so excited about my deeds when they're so insignificant in comparison? Her ears perked up at the idea. She grabbed the notepad and pen, writing intensively.

"I asked for an autograph, not for your biography or any kind of super long story," Velvet said, staring back in confusion.

Once done, Nica handed over her notepad and pen before examining her injured leg, her attempt to lower it to the ground resulted in a surge of pain. _It seems their magic isn't enough. I suppose as healing potions are less efficient on tougher pokemon, healing magic would be no different. I'll just need to wait for the wound to heal naturally._

Velvet lowered the notepad, her mouth agape. "You… you were under the care of our daughter all this time, defended Canterlot against the dangerous pokemon, and now you need our daughter's help to get to Cloudsdale and protect the families of your friends?"

Nica nodded.

Velvet grinned before looking at her husband. "Do you know what this means honey?"

"That our daughter and her friends are facing great danger again?" Night Light asked.

"No, I mean… that too.. but most importantly, we're going on an adventure!" Velvet shouted, standing on her rear hooves while spreading her forehooves. One of her forelegs accidently made contact with her husbands face who fell unconscious onto the damaged road. "You have no idea how long I wanted for the opportunity to help my daughter with one of these crazy things."

Nica looked at Night Light in pity before smiling nervously. _That's Twilight's family alright, I shouldn't expect anything else._

"Mom, dad, are you okay? What happened here?"

Nica looked towards the descending alicorn. _And here comes the star of the family. Perfect timing._

* * *

After a long exchange of information and a quick teleportation between Ponyville and Canterlot to inform Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash about the situation, a group of ponies appeared in a flash on the solid white road made of clouds. Twilight, Starlight and Night Light plopped down from exhaustion as drops of sweat fell down their heads, their breathing heavy.

Nica took a few steps as bronze patches of her paws sank into the soft surface, as if walking on feathers. A part of her mind begged her to simply lie on the soft clouds and allow her aching body to recover. She ignored the silent voice and glanced at her injured leg, slowly lowering it towards the cloudy ground. _It still hurts, but not as much as before, and all those clouds are at least soft enough to run on._ She raised her rear leg, deciding to not use it for running just yet.

"Finally an opportunity for me to protect Equestria and fight side by side with my daughter, I can't wait!" Velvet said as she started trotting in place in excitement, ignoring bandaged cuts still present on her fur.

"Now, now, calm down honey," Night Light said as he placed a forehoof on his wife's shoulder. "Remember, we don't have wings, and a cloud walking spell will last only a few hours. Let's keep the risk-taking to minimum and stay away from the edges."

Starlight stood up and wiped sweat from her forehead. "Chill out, we can always levitate ourselves if necessary. Fighting and levitating at the same time isn't that hard after some practice."

Twilight raised an eyebrow. "I can confirm what Starlight said from personal experience."

"Wait for us!"

The group looked up at the approaching pegasi. Rainbow Dash flapped her wings at a rapid pace while Fluttershy was wrapped by her forehooves.

"Okay, Twilight, so what's the plan?" Dash asked as she released Fluttershy, and they both hovered in mid-air with slow flaps of their wings.

Twilight held a forehoof on her chest and took a deep calming breath. "Alright. Here's what we'll do…" She paused upon hearing loud screams of panic.

The group looked towards the source of screams, seeing numerous pegasi flying in panic, escaping from some sort of bird-like creatures covered by shining steel. Some explosions of electricity flashed in the background.

"Alright, change of plans," Twilight said as she pointed at her pegasi friends. "Rainbow Dash, I know you're very fast, but you may need strong magical support. I can't believe I'm saying this, but take my mother with you."

"Sure," Dash said before giving the mare a sassy smile. "Just don't slow me down when I'm kicking flanks left and right."

"Slow you down? My daughter and son may be the powerhouses in the family, but my magic isn't all that far behind. I'll kick more flanks with my magic than you can count," Velvet said with a proudly raised chin.

"I like you," Dash said, grabbing the unicorn mare by her stomach before flying away.

Fluttershy stomped, her forehoof sinking in the cloud. "What about me? My family is in danger and I can't stay here and do nothing."

Nica nodded in agreement as she narrowed her eyes. Fluttershy next to Gabby was the sweetest and most cuddly pony she had ever met with an angelic aura of kindness and compassion radiating from her at all times. She would lay down her own life without hesitation to keep the parents of such a kind pony safe. Furthermore, seeing Fluttershy with a broken heart over the fate of her family would be the most horrible experience.

"Nica, Starlight, escort Fluttershy to her family and do your best to protect them," Twilight said authoritatively.

"On it." Starlight saluted.

I will do my best, Nica said with a nod.

"In the meanwhile, I'll try to protect as many ponies I can from the attackers and regroup all the panicked pegasi," Twilight said before looking at the blue unicorn. "Dad, I'll need your help on this. I mean… you can support me from afar since you're still hurt and all, but I'll feel safer with you around."

Night Light smiled and grabbed his daughter by his shoulder. "Don't worry. I may not be much of an adventurer, but I'll use my magic the best I can. I got your back."

"And I got yours," Twilight responded with a trustful smile.

* * *

Rainbow Dash's fast flight was stopped as bolts of electricity went through her every bone while shocking the mare in her hold. She and Velvet yelped in pain before crashing into the clouds.

"Alright, who did that?" Dash asked as she pushed herself to a standing position before wiping white puff from her face. _As a weather manager being electrocuted isn't new to me, but I gotta say, this was so much stronger than what a thundercloud is capable of._ She scanned the area in search for enemies and noticed a large bird covered by steel now hovering in mid-air, only for three smaller creatures to jump from it.

Dash's mouth was agape and she rubbed her eyes in disbelief. The pokemon before her however weren't part of some weird dream. She could recognize that long tail and white fluffy belly everywhere, there was no mistaking it. Before her stood not one, but three Raichu. "What's going on?"

A loud 'Chuuu' escaped the pokemon's mouth as three 'Thunderbolts' were unleashed in her direction. She raised a foreleg up to her face protectively, but the electricity hit a barrier instead.

"I got your back," Velvet said before shooting a beam of magic at the pokemon before her, missing. "Also, you owe me for this."

With a massive boost of speed gained by using 'Quick Attack,' a Raichu ran on the cloudy surface, spreading white puff in his wake.

As the barrier vanished, Rainbow Dash flew at the Raichu at full speed, delivering a kick with her rear hoof, which collided with his head. Dash grit her teeth and closed her eyes as she felt a rush of pain in her leg, her body ending up pushed back as she rolled on the cloud. The Raichu was pushed in the opposite direction with a hoof mark on his forehead, but his feet pressed into the cloud as he maintained his balance, holding his ground.

The other Raichu attacked with 'Thunderbolt,' which missed due to Velvet's levitation pushing Dash out of the way.

"Thanks, I owe you two favors, now," Dash said with a grateful smile.

With all three Raichu focusing their attack on Twilight Velvet as her shield started to crack, Rainbow Dash started circling around the pokemon, creating a tornado which distracted them from attacking. "How do like that?" Her jaw dropped as the three pokemon just kept staring back at her, not affected much by the strong wind. She zipped left and right, evading bolts of electricity. One thing was certain, it wasn't going to be an easy battle.


	63. Ch37 - Invasion of Chu

**Raichu, Defender of Equestria**

 **Chapter 37**  
 **-**

 **Invasion of Chu**

* * *

Nica sat on Starlight's back while wary of her surroundings, occasionally glancing at the worried face of Fluttershy. Her ears drooped at the very sight of pegasus' saddened smile.

"Slow down, Fluttershy, we need to be careful!" Starlight suggested as she followed the pegasus while a few drops of sweat formed on her face.

Nica's ears perked up. She stood up and jumped with the help of her three legs, pushing Fluttershy to the side in time to avoid bolts of electricity.

Fluttershy yelped before landing on the cloudy road. "Oh dear… what was that?"

Nica took a fighting stance in front of the innocent pegasus, her attention on an armored bird as three familiar figures jumped from its back. W-what? Raichu?

Three Raichu took a fighting stance, though she could sense an aura of hesitation from the one on the right.

"Well, look at that," Starlight said as she grit her teeth. "It seems Darkrai sent pokemon of the same species as you. The nerve of him."

Nica turned around and gestured with her forepaws, shaking them and pointing at cloudy homes in distance. Go right ahead, I will keep them busy!

"You want us to go ahead while you distract them?" Fluttershy asked.

Nica nodded.

"B-b-but… fine!" Starlight shouted with a frown. "We'll wait for you at Fluttershy's house, so don't take too long."

Nica nodded. Upon noticing as one of the Raichu attacked the yellow pegasus with 'Thunderbolt,' she intercepted with a 'Thunderbolt' of her own. Leave them alone, I'm your opponent!

The Raichu in the middle held one forepaw on his hip while another raised in front of his face. Our orders are to cause as much damage as possible to this city and its residents, but he wasn't precise in telling who we should target. You may do as well.

Raichu on the left shrugged. Makes no difference to me.

Raichu on the right tapped his forepaws together. May I suggest you withdraw. We have a number advantage, and you don't look to be in the best shape.

Nica shook her head. I'm used to fighting against the odds and I won't stand by when members of my own species are causing harm to innocent ponies!

Wait a moment… you're that fool who refused Darkrai's offer, the Raichu in the middle said before shaking his head. You could gain so much power thanks to the magic of this world. You could surpass your limits under his guidance.

The Raichu on the left asked, Why did you refuse?

Nica lowered her guard, no longer standing on her three legs while in fighting stance, but instead balanced herself on one. I don't care about becoming stronger, I just want to use my power and abilities to help others the best I can!

The Raichu on the left blinked in confusion. You don't want to grow stronger? But that's part of our nature. Where's your competitive spirit?

The Raichu on the right spoke up, his ears drooped. Being competitive is fine… but I don't like that we need to hurt others to get strong… It feels just like bullying.

What are you talking about? the Raichu in the middle asked as he gave his ally a stern look.

Well… It's fine for two pokemon to fight and train with each other as long as both sides are fine with it. But those pegasi, they scream in panic and pain. What we're doing to them is bullying, and most of them can't even fight back.

The Raichu in the middle stomped, spreading white puff under her foot. I don't care if my opponent is strong or weak, I'll beat them up as long as it benefits me.

I agree. the Raichu on the left nodded. Either we do what Darkrai told us and improve in the future under his guidance, or we'll face his wrath.

The Raichu on the right tightened his forepaws. F-fine, you both do whatever you want, I don't want anything to do with it. He stepped to the side, now watching from a new stop at the abandoned restaurant.

Suit yourself, but don't cry to us when we beat you in a pokemon battle with ease in the future due to our enhanced powers, the Raichu on the left said before turning his attention to Nica. Two versus one against an injured opponent. We'll make this quick.

Nica narrowed her eyes and took a fighting stance. Her metallic tail raised threateningly. She leaped to the side to avoid one 'Thunderbolt' before raising a forepaw ahead of her. With a deep concentration, she summoned 'Light Screen.' Another 'Thunderbolt' struck her body, yet she refused to blink as the attack was both resisted and weakened.

Both Raichu charged at her, one gaining speed by using a 'Quick Attack.'

Nica waited a moment before swinging her tail, timing her strike. Her metallic tail struck the Raichu's side, changing his course while leaving a bruise. With her attention on the other Raichu, she blocked an incoming 'Mega Punch.' She wrapped her tail around the forepaw of her opponent and spun, pushing one Raichu into another. She bit her bottom lip as her wounded rear leg pressed into the cloudy surface during her spin.

As both Raichu attacked with 'Thunderbolt,' Nica zipped left and right, charging at her foes while building up a 'Volt Tackle.' One of her opponents summoned copies of himself with 'Double Team,' yet the aura of anger Nica sensed told her which one was the real deal. With a quick jump, she smashed her head into the Raichu's belly, causing a big explosion of electricity.

Sensing and hearing the other Raichu attacking from behind, Nica raised her 'Iron Tail' defensively. She deflected the 'Tail Whip' and parried 'Mega Kick' before hitting her opponent in the stomach. The Raichu in front of her ran at her with a 'Quick Attack,' which she evaded by leaping to the side as her opponent collided with his own ally by accident.

With a quick 'Thunderbolt,' she hit both of her opponents, covering their bodies with burns. _Attack power may not be my strongest point, but it is still above those two. They seem to be lacking proper training and didn't even experience a little bit of of the beating I endured._ She balanced herself on one rear leg and pointed accusingly. Pathetic. You both don't deserve your evolutions with skills like that!

What are you talking about? one Raichu asked.

Nica held a forepaw on her own chest and lectured, My trainer often told me that one needs the skills to match up to their greater power. You both most likely evolved to become stronger quickly while not experiencing any hardship that would make you stronger or improve your skills. She held forepaws on her hips and shook her head. You both don't even deserve to be Raichu, more or less the power that Darkrai is offering.

S-shut up! With Darkrai's guidance, we'll surpass even a veteran like you!

Nica groaned. How about you both first train hard and face stronger opponents, learn the meaning of hardship and sharpen your skills. Bolts of electricity started escaping form dots on her cheeks. You should first reach your limits as a pokemon before even considering to surpass them with the help of magic. If you want to gain power without any effort, or because you can't win while being a powerful Raichu, you don't deserve your powers. You're both an embarrassment to our species!

You asked for it. I'll shut your mouth with a first class beating!

You'll pay for insulting us!

Nica charged at her opponents on her four legs, ignoring the pain in her wound. She leaped to the side to evade 'Mega Punch' and next combined her 'Volt Tackle' with her 'Iron Tail,' easily overpowering the 'Quick Attack' of her opponent in direct contact. She tanked a 'Thunderbolt' and answered with her own. Their skirmish lasted no longer than an extra minute as both Raichu lost consciousness and vanished before her eyes. Her own body gained a few more bruises, but nothing too bad.

With her attention on the third Raichu, who now trembled in fear, she approached and asked, You don't want to hurt anypony? Right?

The Raichu nodded. I d-don't. He tapped his forepaws together, his head lowered in shame. I may be a weakling with skills far inferior to yours, but I don't want to become stronger by bullying others. He looked to the side. I heard what you said… and I agree… If we can't win pokemon battles without evolving into Raichu for the sake of power, we don't deserve to be them in the first place.

Nica's angered face softened as she patted the fellow Raichu on the shoulder, giving him a warm smile. Don't worry. You just need to push yourself harder and master your skills. Instead of showing dominance against weaker foes, seek challenge, train hard until you're worthy of being a Raichu and capable of defeating a stronger opponent. What's important is that you have your heart in the right place and show others the proper respect.

You... really think so?

I do, Nica said with a nod. I could teach you a trick or two, but I need to protect the families of my friends. The summoning spell used on you should stop working sooner or later, so just avoid Darkrai's attention until then.

Well... About that, I think the cloudwalking spell that unicorns captured by Darkrai cast on us will stop working sooner. Hopefully a Skarmory will let me ride on it towards the stable ground, the Raichu responded before rubbing the back of his neck. I'm not even sure why he summoned mostly Raichu for this attack. The pegasi don't even seem weak to electricity but rather resistant to it for some reason. There must be a hidden motive.

Nica chuckled. Good point. Anyway, I need to be going, I wish you luck. She shook his forepaw before running away.

* * *

Spitfire and her fellow Wonderbolts flew from one spot to another, their spotless uniforms covered by burned holes or ripped to shreds. Their yellow lightning which decorated their uniforms now burned by the real deal. She glanced at her comrades and asked, "How are you holding up there, Fleetfoot, Soarin'?"

"Been better," Soarin' said as he massaged his foreleg.

"My muscles are aching a bit, but I'm still ready to kick some flanks," Fleetfoot said as she slammed her forehooves together, her wings flapping at a quick pace.

Spitfire nodded before scanning the floating city. _The situation isn't good. If I remember anything from biology lessons, it is that pegasi are well adapted to weather hazards like cold and electricity. Not to mention that the Wonderbolt's uniforms are made from material that repels electricity and are magically enhanced for greater durability, yet those critters somehow unleashed electricity strong enough to penetrate them._ She gulped. Despite their speed, training and electricity-repelling equipment, even her team couldn't repel the invasion of several long-tailed critters flying on armored bird-like creatures.

She narrowed her eyes and pointed down. "I see one, get ready to dive and intercept."

"Yes sir!"

* * *

Nica kept running as she scanned her surroundings, yet her friends were nowhere to be seen. _This is bad, this is bad, I completely forgot where Fluttershy's parents are supposed to live._

Her search was interrupted the moment she heard a cry. Noticing a young pegasus supported against a wall, she approached her. The pegasus before her had a few burns, no doubt caused by electricity. The filly's forehooves were wrapped around her knees while her sobbing face was supported against her forelegs. _She seem to be the same age as Apple Bloom… poor thing. How could any Raichu hurt such a poor little filly?_

Nica approached with hesitant steps on her three legs and gently nuzzled the filly's cheek, only to be smacked with a hoof.

"Help, help!"

Nica took a step back and massaged her cheek with her bruised forepaw, her ears drooped. I don't want to hurt you, please, calm down… Her voice only seemed to make it worse as the filly started trembling in fear.

"Get away from her, monster!"

Nica looked at the approaching pegasus and leaped to the side, evading his hooves. The angered pony shot her a hateful glare before picking the young pegasus into his embrace.

"Sssshhhh… It's okay… no mean creature will hurt you anymore."

Nica felt an uneasy feeling in her heart. If she didn't defy Darkrai, none of this would've happened. She looked around, seeing a few more pegasi stare at her in anger before flying away while the aura of fear and hate she sensed was making her sick. In her depression, she failed to react as something struck her from behind. She felt the full speed and weight of a pony press against her bruised back as her face sank into the cloud.

"Got you!"

Release me! she shouted before pushing the pegasus away with her tail. She backflipped before another one managed to grab her.

"You know the drill. Beat it hard enough and it will vanish. This is what happened with the last two," Spitfire commanded before circling around Nica, so did two of her subordinates.

Nica raised her tail defensively as it shined in a metallic grey, her senses now on full alert. The ponies before her had a fair share of burns and injuries while their uniforms were in disarray. Some of their goggles had cracked surfaces on the glass. The aura of hostility only confirmed their intentions.

With a flap of her tail, she blocked a punch from behind, and next she gently pushed aside the pegasus' rear hoof before it could make contact with her head. One strike after another, she parried the attacks of her opponents as their movements became faster than before. P-please, stop it… I'm not your enemy! Please. Her words were clearly ignored as the pegasi started attacking more aggressively. Reinforcements, oh no… Nica whimpered as two more pegasi in damaged uniforms arrived at the scene.

"This one is way tougher than the others. Everyone, get ready perform a star maneuver!" Spitfire commanded.

Nica gulped as the four pegasi now circled around her. Drops of sweat fell down her face. While the last fight against the two Raichu didn't result in any significant injury, it still drained some of her stamina, and attacking with 'Volt Tackle' was always a double-edged sword. This time however she couldn't even fight back. Hurting ponies she was supposed to protect was inexcusable.

"Now!" Spitfire shouted as four pegasi started flying at the long-tailed creature as if drawing a star.

Nica leaped left and right, parrying hooves with her 'Iron Tail' as her muscles were aching with each of her step. She bit her bottom lip as one of her evasion maneuvers resulted in her landing on her injured leg. This moment of distraction gave an opening for the fifth pegasus who kicked a black cloud, summoning lightning as it struck her head.

"Get that tail under control!" Spitfire commanded as two male Wonderbolts grabbed the long tail and pulled it.

Nica yelped as she found herself pulled into the air. One 'Thunderbolt' was all she needed to free herself. _No… I can't hurt my allies. I can't._ She started wriggling, yet her strength proved no match against the athletic pegasi. Using her tail to pull herself up, she evaded one of the pegasi, only to be kicked by the captain herself. One strike after another, she felt as if her body became a punching bag.

"Oh come on, vanish already!" Spitfire shouted in aggravation. After a few seconds of building up her speed, she struck Nica's cheek, her forehoof colliding with the yellow dot.

Nica grit her teeth as she held back her electricity from shocking the pegasus, keeping it in her body. The agony became unbearable as she screamed in pain.

Fleetfoot followed Spitfire's example, aiming at the injured leg. Her rear hoof struck it with a lot of force.

The pupils in Nica's eyes shrank as she screamed again, and this time it lasted for several seconds as a few tears slid down her cheeks.

"Sir, ma'am," Soarin' said, catching Spitfire's attention. "We hit this creature with everything we had, yet it still refuses to vanish… This feels really uncomfortable."

Spitfire rubbed the top of her head with her wings keeping her in mid-air. "I don't get it. Whatever magic summoned them into Cloudsdale vanished after a bit of beating. What's different with this one?"

"I don't know, but maybe it isn't hostile," Soarin' pointed out

"How can you tell?" Spitfire asked.

"Well, it didn't use electricity against us a single time. Until now we managed to defeat only two of those creatures, and their electricity ruined our thunder-proof uniforms. This one seems more agile than the others, yet it isn't even attacking."

"Ponyfeathers!" Spitfire bit her lip. "Everyone, stop!" she commanded. "Release it immediately."

Nica's face made contact with the soft cloudy ground, her belly and legs followed suit. With the help of her trembling forepaws, she raised her sobbing face to look at the pegasi. Their aura no longer as hostile as before.

"Hey, you, you're not one of the invaders, are you?" Spitfire asked, her glare judging her every move.

Nica whimpered before pushing herself to stand on her three legs, her fourth leg refusing to rise as it now motionlessly lay on the cloud. With struggle clear on her face, she walked away, her limbs trembling with each step. Tears fell down from her face and sank into the cloud.

"We're sorry... " Soarin' said as he approached with slow steps. "There's a hospital nearby, we could…" His path was blocked by Spitfire's foreleg and her disapproving glare.

"Even if this one is not hostile, it is still one of them. We can't waste time getting it aid when other ponies suffer," Spitfire said before spreading her wings authoritatively as she addressed her fellow Wonderbolts. "From now on we'll stick together. Everyone, move out!"

Soarin' gave the injured cleature an apologetic glance before leaving with his team.

Nica heard the pegasi fly away, not that she cared as she kept searching for Fluttershy's house. Each of her steps difficult to take. She looked at the nearby ponies with tired eyes, sensing mostly hate and fear. She sensed pity among some ponies, but none dared to approach.

She sighed, wondering what hurt more: Her broken leg, or her aching heart? While facing challenges and fighting against the odds made pain her second nature, something she was used to and could ignore, anger and hate was something she couldn't handle. If given a choice, she would let a giant boulder squash her rather than look at an angered glare of another creature. Still… Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash's families were in danger. She couldn't let self-pity stop her from doing what she could.

* * *

Starlight blinked in confusion as she stared at the scene before her. Fluttershy's father, a green pegasus wearing a blue sweater with a white mustache, his mane looking like rolled ice cream, was now sitting in front of a square table. On the other side of the table on a few pillows sat a Raichu with cup of tea between his paws. _Why am I even surprised? This is Fluttershy's family we're talking about._ She massaged her forehead. Her idea of a quick rescue certainly didn't involve interrupting a tea party.

Fluttershy alongside her mother stepped out from the kitchen with a female Raichu in between them as they all laughed cheerfully.

"When I heard you all may be in danger, I was so worried. I'm really glad everything turned out alright," Fluttershy said before stroking the Raichu with her hoof. "Thank you, little one. What you did was very brave and it means a lot to me."

"Hey, Fluttershy," Starlight called as she gave the mare a curious look. "Since you finished your quick chat," she gestured at a Raichu drinking tea at the table, "can you explain to me what's going on?"

Fluttershy nodded. "Of course. It turns out that Darkrai stole magic from some cursed ponies in Cloudsdale and used it to summon many Raichu and a few Skarmory to invade the city. He ordered some of them to hurt my and Dash's families and hold them hostage." She sat and clapped her forehooves cheerfully. "But the Raichu that were sent into this house couldn't bring themselves to hurt my family." She glanced down at the female Raichu who looked back with a cheerful smile. "These pokemon told me that my family was so kind and innocent that they couldn't bring themselves to hurt them. They don't care about the power that Darkrai offered and are willing to face his wrath, but hurting my mom and dad is out of the question. They're even willing to protect them."

Starlight rubbed her chin. "It seems not all pokemon summoned by Darkrai are interested in conquest. Until now only dark types showed blind loyalty to him."

"But of course. Every creature is different," Fluttershy pointed out.

"Well, I suppose it's good for us. If Darkrai is trying to create an army, there will be infighting among their ranks, and once all curses are removed, he won't even have enough magic to summon anyone. If we manage to hold out long enough, victory will be ours."

"Hey, Fluttershy, are you there?"

"Rainbow Dash?" Fluttershy asked as she peeked through the window.

Starlight walked outside, noticing Rainbow Dash in the company of two blue pegasi. The tallest one was holding Twilight Velvet between his hooves. Rainbow Dash and the mare next to her each had a Raichu riding on their backs. "Let me guess, they found your parents too kind and innocent to hurt."

"Nope," Dash said with a shake of her head.

"My name's Windy Whistles and we just happened to have those cuties at our doorsteps. We couldn't help ourselves from giving them a tour of our house, share some snacks at the kitchen and show our daughter's achievements. They proved to be really good listeners," Whistles said as the Raichu on her back nodded energetically.

Twilight Velvet glanced at Whistle and said, "I like your enthusiasm, we should hang out sometime. How about a mountain climb? No magic and wings allowed."

"Sounds like fun," Whistle said with an energetic nod.

Dash shrugged. "We were having a bit of a hard time fighting some Raichu on our way, but those two came to our aid. What about you. Any problems?"

Fluttershy walked outside with a female Raichu by her side who kept nuzzling her foreleg. "Not at all. These brave creatures refused to hurt my family and had a tea party instead. They're on our side now… at least until the summoning spell runs out of time."

"That's great! Hey… wasn't Nica with you, where is she?" Dash asked as everypony started to look around.

There she is… I think, said a Raichu on Dash's back as he pointed in the distance.

Fluttershy started trotting towards Nica, only to stop as her face turned grim. "What… what happened to you and your leg? You look horrible!"

Nica ran forward with tears in her eyes, pulling her leg, and then leaped into Fluttershy's embrace, pressing her crying face into her soft chest.

"You poor, poor dear…" Fluttershy said as she stroked Nica gently, and next added her wings into the hug.

The group looked at Nica in silence as even the summoned Raichu stared in pity.

The hug continued as Nica slowly departed into the land of dreams, leaving her aching body in Fluttershy's embrace.

Wait... Nica? This can't be, the Raichu next to Fluttershy said before gasping at realization. My poor sweetheart! She ran over and pushed herself into Fluttershy's embrace in order to hug and nuzzle her injured daughter from the other side, licking Nica's bruises. Her eyes quickly started producing tears as the very look of her mutilated daughter filled her heart with pain.


	64. Ch38 - The Last Peaceful Dream

**Raichu, Defender of Equestria**

 **Chapter 38**  
 **-**

 **The Last Peaceful Dream**

* * *

Twilight was now sitting on her crystal throne with Spike by her side, all her friends already in their respective thrones. A chandelier made of tree roots and memory gems just above the Cutie Map brought brightness into the gloomy atmosphere present inside the room.

Starlight sat on a pillow next to Spike. Despite her mentor's insistence, she had refused a throne of her own, as she didn't feel worthy of such an honor yet.

As the silence and gloomy faces remained, Dash spoke up in an excited tone, "That sure was an epic adventure! I gotta say Twilight, your mother should join us whenever Equestria is in danger and stuff. She has some decent reflexes with her magic." Rainbow Dash said with a wide smile on her dreamy face, her wings flapping in excitement. "And when she said, 'Beam away or beam bang to the face,' it was a cool one-liner."

"I heard you did not make much of a difference, darling. Your parents and their befriended Raichu had to come to your rescue," Rarity spoke up, receiving an annoyed frown from the pegasus. "Not that I blame you. Even in my unlady-like rage, I would not accomplish much without the help of those nice beam-shooting bears."

Fluttershy tapped her forehooves together. "Ummm… to be fair, if not for Nica and other friendly pokemon, I fear of what would happen to our families. Even if those mean pokemon we faced were way weaker than Darkrai, I fear we wouldn't stop them on our own."

Twilight nodded. "I must agree. Nica did tell us in her reports that pokemon often fight each other to improve themselves. Even if some of them aren't stronger than ponies, they still surpass us when it comes to combat experience."

"Maybe they know a lot about how to give a beatin', but they ain't out of free will, unlike the monsters that attacked our farm. Green eyes with a dark aura escapin' them… Eeyup, totally brainwashed," Applejack pointed out.

Fluttershy raised her forehoof. "Maybe Darkrai doesn't want to brainwash other pokemon like he did with the monsters. He did give Nica a choice to join him or return back to her world. He must respect other pokemon while looking down on us."

Rainbow Dash smashed her forehooves together. "The nerve of him, thinkin' we're some animals or pests he can conquer and rule."

"To be fair," Applejack said, "when Ah found Nica at mah farm, Ah thought of her to be a pest. Ah took her to the vet later on, as if she was a critter."

"I reread some of her reports. According to Nica's memories, humans from her world often took care of or trained pokemon how to fight. While pokemon like to cooperate with humans, they are often looked down upon like pets and even exploited." Twilight rubbed her chin. "With all the information we have thus far, I believe he's thinking that humans treat pokemon like slaves and ponies are no better. He probably want to bring pokemon into our world and conquer us, showing that pokemon aren't just pets to exploit."

"Well… Ah must admit, Ah didn't see Nica as an equal, even if she deserved it," Applejack said with her head lowered in shame.

Twilight looked to the side. "I admit, I also started thinking of her like a adorable loyal pet and test subject for my experiments." She tapped her forehooves together as her ears drooped. "I couldn't help it. She's so small and cute and fluffy, and she liked when I stroked her."

"And I enjoyed our cuddling session and belly rubs, though she rubbed my belly in kind," Fluttershy said with a warm smile.

Pinkie showed a toothy smile. "She sure loved my sweets and was soooo cute. I think she was happy playing the role of our pet and enjoyed our affection. She wanted to make us happy and be proud of her."

Spike spoke up, "I don't think she minded. Even if Nica is smart, when we took care of her she was lost and confused. She acted like our pet because she looked up to us."

Starlight nodded. "That's true, but she changed. As she recovered more of her memories, she started showing her intelligence, skills and initiative. She solved a friendship problem and started to work as a mercenary. She was our equal."

"Speaking of her, I came to a decision," Twilight said as she narrowed her eyes. "We need to convince her to accept Darkrai's offer and return back to her world."

"What?" Applejack said with slam of her forehoof against the round table. "After everythin' she has done, all the blows she took for us, all the burns she endured, all the sweat of exhaustion she dropped. After all her struggles as she risked her well-being to protect our families while endurin' agony, ya want her to leave! Just like that?" Applejack's eyes watered as she held back her tears. "She jumped into a Hydra's mouth to save Apple Bloom for Celestia's sake, endured its sharp teeth and the only thin' on her mind was to fight for us."

"I know!" Twilight snapped back as she stood up from her throne and spread her wings. "But that's the problem. Ever since we started taking care of her, I noticed that she doesn't care about herself. She tried to banish herself after electrocuting fillies and colts which wasn't her fault to begin with. She begs for forgiveness after giving someone a bruise but doesn't care if she herself ends up covered by them. While I find such selfless behavior to be admirable, it's also very sad."

Rainbow Dash nodded as she crossed her arms. "No kiddin.' Her self-esteem is waaay too low. A large boost of ego would do her good."

Twilight nodded as she continued with a depressed tone, "Her body may be incredibly tough, but her heart is delicate. She's so easy to guilt and so willing to push herself in the line of fire for others. If she stays in Equestria any longer, I fear she'll give up her very life to protect us."

Starlight whimpered, her ears drooped and tear slid down her cheek. "If it wasn't for her, Darkrai and Chrysalis would grow more powerful under our muzzles, only to take over Equestria with little resistance. Again and again she ruined his plans and now she's suffering because of that." She wiped tears from her watering eyes. "He knows… he knows he can't beat her, so he's trying to break her. I can't even fathom the guilt weighing on her poor heart."

"Not to mention that the moment Nica returns back home, Darkrai will stop targeting our families," Rarity pointed out.

Applejack frowned. "Ah doubt that. Ah mean, he knew where we and our families live and had a plan of attack." She crossed her arm, her face grumpy. "Ah bet he planned to target them if we got in his way."

"I can't deny that possibility, Applejack," Twilight said before showing a confident smile. "However, thanks to Nica; our families are now safe and with us in this very castle, scholars from Canterlot are searching and dispelling his curses as we speak, and Chrysalis is locked in the changeling hive with Pharynx guarding her. We learned about our enemy, his tricks, strengths and weaknesses. And most importantly, not every pokemon he summons are sharing his vision of conquest." She poked her own chest. "I believe that from now on we're capable of keeping Equestria safe on our own. The least we can do is to spare Nica more suffering."

The silence overtook the room.

"Let's settle it with a vote. Who's in favor of telling Nica to accept Darkrai's offer to return home, please, raise your hoof," Twilight said as she raised her own foreleg and looked between her friends.

Starlight grit her teeth as she slowly raised her foreleg, only to lower it, her mind a mess.

Fluttershy whimpered before raising her forehoof. "I… I really love Nica. She was always so incredibly nice, maybe even nicer than me, but when I saw her pulling a broken leg, when I saw her crying eyes... " She looked to the side, resisting the urge to cry. "She told me… she told me how the ponies in Cloudsdale hated her, how they hurt her thinking she was an enemy. She told me that it hurt more than the broken leg. I hate that she needs to leave, but she doesn't deserve to suffer more."

Pinkie's mane became grey as she raised her foreleg. "I want to make her happy… If staying here with us will keep making her sad and hurt her… she should return to her friends at home. They'll cheer her up."

Applejack turned on her throne and crossed her arm. "Ah'll protect her with mah life if Ah have too, Ah owe her that, but if she's willin' to fight for us, we should respect that."

Dash nodded. "That's right. She may be too humble and think little of herself, but protecting others means life to her." Dash's wings spread and she raised a forehoof up to her chest. "I know how she feels. Once we kick Darkrai's butt, she's not gonna care about the pain, she'll be too happy. She believes the stronger you are, the more you gotta help. Taking this chance away from her is totally uncool." She flew up, now hovering above her throne. "Once this mess is over, I'll find those stupid pegasi who dared to hurt her and make them apologize."

Spike raised his hand as he looked Twilight in the eyes. "It seems I'll not get to know her better after all, but I agree that she's too selfless. If we won't make her stop taking blows for us, who will?"

Rarity raised her forehoof. "The poor dear endured too much. When I brought her to Manehattan so she could work for my friend Miss Coco Pommel as a bodyguard, she took it upon herself to take down a criminal organization. I fear if we will let her stay with us, she will sacrifice her own life. She needs to leave."

Twilight nodded before looking at her student. "What about you, Starlight, have you made up your mind?"

"I did. As much as it pains me to see her suffer like that, I know her well enough. She would feel guilty for abandoning us for the rest of her life." She raised her head, now giving her teacher an even look. "It is true that she thinks little of her own worth, that she's ready to put her own life at risk, but she made a decision to dedicate her life to be as useful to those in need as possible. I… I can't rob her of the opportunity to make use of her powers. If she survives, the joy of playing a vital role in saving Equestria will be worth it. It will make her happy… like she's worth something."

Twilight nodded in understanding. "I see your point, however, the votes are five to three in favor of her returning back home. Not to mention that her mother no doubt wants her safe and sound. The moment she recovers, we'll need to convince her to leave."

Dash and Applejack groaned while Starlight didn't dare to raise her lowered head.

Fluttershy stepped from her throne and said, "I hope she'll recover. I know that Dr. Fauna is with her right now, but maybe it would be better if we left her at hospital."

Rainbow Dash flew over to the other pegasus and shook her head. "Don't worry about it. During her training, Nica brought herself to a critical condition and managed to recover. Just give it time and her leg will be as good as new." She placed a forehoof on Fluttershy's shoulder, who returned it with a cheerful smile.

* * *

"How is she holding up," Apple Bloom asked as she looked up at Dr. Fauna with puppy eyes, only a few wrong words away from bursting into tears. Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo were by her side. With their friend recovering in the softest bed found in the castle, her injuries being a result of saving the young Apple filly, they quickly came to look after the long-tailed critter.

"She's recovering quite quickly," Dr. Fauna said with a cheerful smile as she pointed at the bandaged Raichu perched on a large pillow. A rat and green spider sat on a nearby table, keeping watch over their friend. Another Raichu lay curled on a pillow next to Nica, keeping her daughter company. "Her breathing and heartbeat are stable." She gestured over to a fully bandaged and immobilized rear leg. "Her leg is the only part of her body to worry about, but if what Princess Twilight told me, pokemon are capable of recovery far above ours. Miss Dash even mentioned that Nica is a special case due to her dangerous training regime."

"Wooooow, I knew she was cool, but not like that," Scootaloo said as her tiny wings kept her in the air for three seconds before giving up. "I mean, being chewed by a Hydra, defeating it and fighting mean pokemon despite an injured leg. Next to Rainbow Dash, she's definitely second."

"Second, in what?" Sweetie Belle asked.

"Awesomeness level, duuuh…"

"Sssshhh…" Apple Bloom shot her friends a glare of disapproval before climbing up onto the bed, giving the critter a sad look. "She needs peace and quiet." She glanced at Dr. Fauna. "Ah brought a basket with apples and a blanket. Maybe she's cold?"

"I believe eiderdown is good enough." Fauna paused upon seeing the sad eyes of the filly. "I suppose adding a soft blanket won't hurt."

Apple Bloom jumped from the bed with a grin. "I'll bring the blanket, be back in a moment." She ran out and into the room with bronze blanket in her mouth, her head raised in pride. The blanket itself covered by numerous tiny apple decorations.

Winona walked into the room and lay in front of the bed, whimpering sadly. Her burns covered in bandages.

"Thank you… for everything." Apple Bloom added her blanket into the mix, covering both Nica and her mother, and then gently stroked Nica in between her ears. "Sweet dreams, you deserve them."

* * *

The following weeks inside the secret base were… eventful… as the technicians recovered a copy of Guardian's database and gained access to their spy satellite. A solid first step in criminal control.

Inspired by Nica's development, power and her character, a few Pichu willingly arrived at the bunker, pleading for its residents to let them join on their adventure. Out of respect for Nica and Astra, three combat-orientated guardians agreed to train one Pichu each. Not that the tiny rookies were going to be useful anytime soon, but their determination was nothing to sneeze at.

One of the Pichu who joined a fellow guardian was Nica's youngest brother, who was looking at her in admiration whenever they meet. The downside being Astra's Umbreon who called himself Nica's younger brother, resulting in a few arguments and displays of jealousy whenever interacting with the Pichu.

Now inside the testing area, Flint and his Infernape stood across from Astra and Nica. Numerous cameras were present in the room while reinforced glass separated them from technicians, computers and other advanced devices.

"You know. When you told me what you're trying to accomplish here, I thought you were in over your head," Flint said as he rubbed his afro. "Yet here you are, having a secret base on your own abandoned island with former criminals working for you. Are you sure you're not planning to take over the world or something?"

"As if," Astra said with a shake of her head. "In order to get intelligence and proof of corruption in Kanto and Johto, we need proper equipment and staff. My pokemon team have firepower and I may be a good strategist, but this requires a more stealthy approach."

"Sure, sure, and don't worry, your secret will be safe with me," Flint said as he patted himself on the chest. "Now, are you ready to test this new Z-move of yours?"

Infernape taunted with his hand. Give me your best shot.

Astra nodded before performing a new dance, and she still couldn't tell how she discovered it. When testing if the new Z-move was reacting to one of Nica's attacks, failing each time, she decided to try a combo instead. The moment Nica attacked with two attacks at the same time while Astra tried to connect with her pokemon, an odd sensation overcame them, one she couldn't explain. As if everything she knew about Nica and their bond of trust suddenly started becoming something deeper.

Surrounded by an aura of power from her head to the tip of her tail, Nica ran at Infernape.

"Use Close Combat!" Flint commanded.

Both Nica and her trainer grinned. Astra took a step back and raised her hand as if holding a shield, while Nica with quick movements of her shining tail intercepted and soaked the power of each punch as cracks appeared on the metal on her tail. She followed up by swinging her tail against Infernape's belly while Astra punched the air.

Infernape took slow steps backward as he held his stomach in pain.

Astra jumped forward and spin kicked the air while Nica slammed her head into Infernape's face in a massive explosion of electricity.

The moment the dust settled. Infernape dropped to one knee, his face covered by burns.

Nica was breathing heavily as her tail was covered in bruises. She sat and waited for her trainer to finish talking with her technicians. Her patience was soon rewarded as Astra approached her.

"It seems that unlike 'Gigavolt Havoc' which focus on attacking opponents at a distance with as much power as possible, your new Z-move focuses on defense and skills," Astra explained as she lowered herself to Nica's face level. "First, you soak physical attacks with your tail and counter, the stronger their attack, the more damage you'll do. You follow it up with something similar to 'Volt Tackle' which seems to do extreme damage if you score a critical hit."

Nica tilted her head to the side.

"Your Z-move is very situational. If your opponent uses weak physical attacks or uses special attacks instead, your tail strike will be weaker, and if you fail to skillfully hit your opponent's head or other weaker spot, your follow up won't do much damage either." Astra poked Nica's forehead. "In other words, depending on the situation and your skills, this Z-move will either do only a small portion of 'Gigavolt Havoc' damage, or maybe even thrice as much. It seems incredibly powerful against very strong physical attackers." She pointed at Nica's tail. "Still… your tail got damaged. I think this Z-move combines and boosts properties of 'Iron Tail' and 'Volt Tackle.' Since Infernape attacked with 'Close Combat' which is super effective against steel types, your 'Iron Tail' suffered. Let's avoid using this Z-move against fighting and fire-types from now on."

Nica nodded. _So this Z-move seems to be using and boosting two of my attacks at the same time. Neat. I prefer combos over raw power anyway._

"I think this is an improvement," Flint commented as he recalled his wounded pokemon into his pokeball. "Your Raichu is incredibly skilled and durable, but her attack power is no better than that of a well-trained Pikachu, which would greatly limit the power of your Z-move. This new version takes the advantage of your opponent's strength and use Nica's skill, making up for her weaker attack power."

"I agree." Astra said before sitting in front of her pokemon. She grabbed Nica and placed her on her knees as in the good old days. "By the way, I finally have solid data about you. Wanna hear what we learned?"

Nica's ears perked up. Do tell, do tell. Her tail flapped left and right from excitement.

Flint approached and exposed his right ear.

Astra took a deep breath and spoke, "As you may know already, while some pokemon species are weaker and some are more powerful, there are very rare situations when a weak pokemon may become way stronger, surpassing the limitations of their species. It's not just getting tougher with hard training. Pokemon with weak defenses may endure hits that can take down pokemon with greater durability. Pokemon with four times weakness to water may start enduring it. Slow and big pokemon may move and act faster than others of their species."

"That's true," Flint said with a nod. "Such cases are very rare, but I saw them with my own eyes. My Infernape is a good example. His endurance is far greater than others of his species and training with you made him even stronger."

Nica nodded. Was she one of those rare cases? She had to be.

Astra continued, "According to the gathered data, due to years of fighting against the odds, especially when you started pushing yourself to a critical condition, your body developed in desperate attempt to keep you alive." She poked Nica's belly. "It sacrificed some of your attack and special attack, but in return your body gained a lot of endurance and stamina. While most Raichu are fragile, especially when it comes to their defenses, you can endure a lot of punishment and then some."

Flint shrugged. "I'm not surprised. Most others pokemon would either die or give up from pain alone."

Astra lowered her head. "To be honest… your willpower and determination to endure all pain, the motivation to repeat your harsh training over and over, my presence to get you into Pokemon Center in time, my medical knowledge I learned from the Nurse Joy and Blissey's ability to share her vitality to keep you alive… If even one of those things were missing…" She gulped. "I fear… I fear for you…"

Nica stood on tips of her ear paws, now staring at the tears in her trainers eyes. I'm sorry… She wiped the tears from her trainer's cheeks.

Astra took a deep breath while stroking her. "Sadly, I have bad news for you. According to gathered data, taking a break from your harsh training caused your body to weaken. In order to keep your survivability on the highest level… you need to keep pushing yourself. I fear training even harder would affect your mental health in negative way… if it is even possible." She sighed. "In short, you can't surpass your new limits and you can't stop pushing yourself if you want to remain strong. Your change is both a blessing and a curse."

Nica smiled warmly, trying to comprehend her trainer's words. _Curse? That's one way to put it, but I'll manage. As long as it will keep me strong and help me save lives, I'll endure._ She stepped from her trainer, raised her forepaw and clenched it, her face filled with confidence. I won't stop doing my best, no matter what hardship we'll need to face, I swear.

Astra grabbed Nica's tail and stroked it. "Still, while you can't grow stronger and more durable than you already are, I believe there's a lot of room for improvement in the skill department. Your new tail must be harder for you to master, but in return there's plenty of techniques to discover." She raised Nica's rear leg and tickled the bottom of her paw, causing her to giggle. "Maybe you can still improve your speed and your jumping. It's worth a try."

"Astra, it's an emergency!"

Nica withdrew her rear leg and looked towards the source of the voice as Guardian Emily looked back at them with a shocked face.

"According to the TV news, the weather has gone crazy while water started freezing around one of the populated islands. The snow is covering everything!" Emily shouted in panic, her breathing unstable. "I used the spy satellite to check the area. Some kind of large flying fortress was shooting at Articuno."

Nica stomped and narrowed her eyes as bolts of electricity started escaping dots on her cheeks. She sensed anger coming from her trainer who's hands started trembling. It had been a long time since they interacted with Articuno, a pokemon they befriended. In the past they worked together to stop Team Rocket from catching Moltres and Zapdos, and it helped them escape from Kanto to Hoenn before the criminal organization could retaliate. She was soooo going to fight to protect their friend and restore the natural order.

* * *

When Nica balanced herself on a kayak which her trainer used for transportation, facing strong waves and later strong blizzards, she expected to sneak onto the large flying fortress and capture the owner before freeing the legendary pokemon. Surely Articuno would listen to her and help to salvage the situation for the old time's sake.

How was she going to sneak into the fortress? Simple. She would reach it by riding on Gliscor's back. Her loyal companion may not have been the best or fastest flier, but still good enough to reach a fortress of such size. That… or she would simply jump. She could reach two hundred meters of height with her best jump. Or she could jump from Gliscor's back. With help of her 'Iron Tail' she could quietly pierce the hull of the fortress and get in, or pierce it with 'Volt Tackle.' Everything had a weak point after all, and just because it was very big didn't mean it was all that sturdy.

The first obstacle they encountered being a big gathering of ice, making the kayak useless. They didn't expect it would spread on such distance so quickly. Trying to scout ahead, she ran ahead of her trainer as her paws made contact with ice and snow, reaching a large gathering of confused pokemon which blocked her way. With a sense of urgency, she jumped from one big pokemon to another, trying to make her way ahead of the large crowd. Finally, ahead of the other pokemon, she examined the situation.

Articuno and its two counterparts ceased fighting one another and instead attacked… a trainer a few kilometers ahead of her? Whoever seemed brave enough to face the legendary trio was pulled by a red fire-breathing pokemon with wings she remembered as a Charizard. Holding a forepaw above her head, she tried to recognize the other pokemon in the trainer's company who were brave enough to face the wrath of the legendaries, yet their size proved too small at such distance for her to recognize.

She raised a forepaw over her mouth as the trainer and his pokemon nearly ended up caught by a wave of water, which Articuno froze in an instant.

The legendary trio started fighting each other once again.

Nica's ears drooped. As much as she wanted to help, reaching such a distance on her paws at her full speed would take a minute, and two people riding a pontoon equipped with some sort of device provided the trainer with means of fast transportation, only increasing the distance. Much to her relief, another large white pokemon with massive wings did its best to protect the trainer from harm.

Upon noticing a damaged fortress on top of a snowy mountain, she pushed herself through the numerous pokemon and regrouped with her trainer. Unsure what was going on and how to help, they made their way towards what was left of the large fortress, their plan being to capture and interrogate the ones responsible for this mess. Whoever was inside though tried to capture the largest legendary pokemon, who blown him up along with his fortress.

With the largest legendary pokemon falling into the water too far away for them too asist and the legendary trio being nearby, Nica unleashed a warning 'Thunderbolt,' catching their attention. Hey, stop fighting! Her call was answered by an 'Ice Beam,' 'Flamethrower' and 'Thunderbolt' heading in her direction.

As her trainer summoned 'Light Screen' with the help of her shield, Nica ran towards the angered pokemon, zipping in between their attacks before jumping towards Articuno, wrapping her tail around its legs. Hey, it's me, Nica! Snap out of it!

N-Nica? Articuno asked before looking at its legs, now staring her in the eyes.

Nica grabbed its leg with a forepaw while waving with the other one. She gasped and pointed ahead. Watch out! Using her own 'Thunderbolt' she intercepted 'Flamethrower' before jumping in front of Articuno, taking the 'Thunderbolt' upon herself while 'Light Screen' halved the damage. She landed on Articuno's neck from the recoil with barely noticeable burns on her fur. _That's odd. My attack actually managed to stop Moltres' 'Flamethrower.' The legendary trio must be really exhausted after non-stop fighting._

Thank you… but what are you doing here? Articuno asked in confusion.

I came to help you all and do what I can to stop this mess, only to find you fighting each other and attacking innocent trainers. What's wrong with you?

Articuno flapped its large wings, hovering high in the air as a blush formed on its shining cheeks. I… was lost in my rage… it's a long story. It flew up, evading the attacks from the other two legendaries.

In that case just remain calm and don't let the heat of battle get to your head again. If you can help me reach Moltres and Zapdos, I'll try to get some sense into them, Nica said as her large ride flew as close as it could while under fire. Nica took the opportunity, leaping onto Moltres' back while enduring its weakened flames with little difficulty, a show of how much her durability had improved since she encountered the legendary trio as a Pikachu.

She held the neck of the wriggling ride with her paws and tail. It's me, Nica! Do you remember me? We saved you from Team Rocket over a year ago. She felt flames once again burning her fur as bolts of electricity started escaping from the dots of her cheeks. She was going to calm down the legendary birds before they could cause any more damage, and if she couldn't do it with words, she was ready to use her electricity.

Nica's efforts in calming Moltres and Zapdos, while successful, proved pointless as the snow-covered land and frozen water was surrounded by a green aura. In less than a minute the ice melted and everything returned to normal.

Unsure what happened, Nica and Astra stepped to sidelines, subtly asking left and right in search for information while staying out of sight. Revealing that a new champion of Sinnoh was visiting Kanto would attract too much attention after all.

It didn't take long before they learned the name of the pokemon trainer who took the greatest risk and played a major role in freeing the legendary birds and restoring the natural order.

Overcome with curiosity about the brave hero, Astra looked into the name Ash Ketchum while searching for proof of corruption in Kanto's police. According to Lt. Surge, this trainer earned his badge a year ago, while further investigation unraveled that he failed to reach the finals during the Kanto League and defeated the champion of the Orange Islands.

* * *

Nica sat at the edge of the cliff with Astra by her side, staring at the endless water before them which reflected rays of the descending sun in a golden spectacle with a bronze sky in the background. Behind them were six stone pillars, a place where a trainer named Ash delivered the last artifact needed to restore the natural order, almost freezing in the cold water in the process.

"I was such a fool…"

Nica glanced at her trainer in confusion. _Fool? Why?_

"All this time I thought with enough effort, good planning and preparations, I would be able to continue my parents' legacy… that I could make them proud as they watched me from another plane of existence." Astra sighed and lowered her head as she wrapped her hands around her knees. "I thought I was doing something really special, but now I fear I was waaay too careful and hesitant in my approach."

What do you mean? Nica asked. She picked up the notepad from her trainer's bag and wrote the question before presenting it to her trainer.

Astra clenched her hands before speaking in a depressed tone, "I walked the safer route, too afraid of taking risks. I was gaining information about criminal organizations, asserting their strength and waiting until we're strong enough to take on their elite. It took us three years before we interrupted Team Rocket plans in capturing the legendary trio and retreated to another region afterwards."

Astra glanced at pillars behind her and added, "But this trainer… Ash Ketchum, he had no more than one year of experience and didn't win the Kanto tournament. While defeating the champion of the Orange Island is a solid achievement, the pokemon he faced were nowhere near the strength of the Elite Four." She looked at Nica with saddened eyes. "And yet, despite a lack of a powerful team and experience, Ash was brave enough to face three legendary pokemon, enduring hardship and cold temperatures. Side by side with his friends he freed the legendary trio from the flying fortress and stopped a disaster."

Nica nodded, suspecting what weighted on her trainer's heart.

"Do you remember how I told you that the greater power one posses, the greater achievements they need to accomplish to be worthy of this power?" Astra asked, receiving a nod of confirmation. "Ash Ketchum has way less experience than me and his team is unevolved and inferior to mine in terms of power and skills. Even his partner is still a Pikachu, and yet…" She chuckled in a creepy way. "He was brave enough to face danger and achieved something that took us three years of preparations. I may be a Sinnoh champion, but compared to him, I'm nothing…"

Nothing? Nica asked as her own ears drooped.

Astra glanced ahead of her at the calm water in the distance. "I thought we were doing something special and could protect our world as my parents did, but now another trainer with less experience and a weaker team is achieving the same. It was a large pill of humility to swallow. Now I understand that there are trainers superior to me."

Astra forced a smile and continued, "We gained great power during our journey, and now we need to work even harder and do everything we can to weaken the criminal organizations and get rid of the corruption. Unless we can accomplish more with so much power at our disposal, we're worthless." She rubbed top of her head. "Remember well, Nica, humility is important. Only if we understand how insignificant we are, can we stop thinking about ourselves and keep our ego in check, and only then can we push ourselves to try harder for the sake of others."

Nica lowered her head and her ears drooped. According to what she had learned, Ash Ketchum had a partner, a strong Pikachu who was brave enough to face the legendary pokemon and protect his trainer.

If an unevolved pokemon much weaker and less experienced than me managed to accomplish so much… it means without doubt that he's superior… he's a hero I inspire to be. She clenched her forepaws and narrowed her eyes, feeling a surge of determination. I may be inferior, but I'll try harder. I'll take the inspiration of his bravery and put others well-being above my own. No matter the danger or struggle, I'll face it head on. She stood up and slammed her tail against the rocky ground. I admit it, I am a powerful Raichu, I'm nearly unbeatable, which means I'm also worthless, but I'll prove myself! I won't rest until my deeds are on par with my strength. Even if I fail, I'll just keep trying again and again, I swear!

 _So this is where your humility and determination comes from._ A familiar voice echoed in her mind as she looked around in confusion, the scenery of her dream became blurry. _To think that because of your trainer's ideology, you willingly diminished your own worth and abandoned your pride. To think that all this time my plans were ruined by someone so blinded to its own achievements and greatness. I pity you. It brings me great sadness that I need to break you in my own domain._

* * *

"Dr. Fauna! Dr. Fauna!" Apple Bloom shouted alongside Winona's barking.

The door shot open as a worried yellow earth pony ran into the room.

"Nica… something's wrong… she's wriggling…" Apple Bloom said between breaths as she pointed at the pokemon and her pained expression. "What's happening to her?"

Dr. Fauna approached the bandaged Raichu, examining her with a worried look. Increased breathing speed, drops of sweat, wriggling, hastened heart rate, high temperature, violet color present above the nose. Whatever was happening, Nica's condition was turning for the worse.

The other Raichu jumped to a standing position before looking between Dr. Fauna and her suffering daughter. What's happening to my daughter? Why's she suffering so much. She held her forepaws together, knelt and looked at the doctor pony with the most pleading stare she could muster. I beg you, please help her!


	65. Ch39 - King of Nightmare's Final Gamble

**Lost Little Raichu**

 **Chapter 39**  
 **-**

 **King of Nightmares' Final Gamble**

* * *

As usual, Nica woke up in her bed, her bruises no longer present on her body. She stood up from her pillow and glanced at her rear leg, raising, lowering and stretching it without feeling any pain whatsoever. She sighed in relief and stretched before leaving the room in search for her friends.

 _If I remember correctly, I fell asleep in Fluttershy's embrace, but not much else then that. I hope her family is safe._ After checking the most important rooms in the castle, she found Twilight Sparkle sitting on a pillow inside the library. Two large stacks of books were present on the rounded table.

Without a moment to waste, she ran over and poked her leg. Hello Twilight, what are you doing? Are Fluttershy and Dash's families safe? Clearly being ignored, she stood on tips of her rear paws while looking at the table. A notepad and pen were lying on it. Without hesitation, she grabbed the notepad, only for a hoof to slap her paw and return the notepad to its previous spot.

Nica flinched and massaged her forepaw, her ears drooped upon receiving a disapproving glare from the princess, who simply frowned at her and returned back to reading.

Did I… do something wrong? Nica asked, yet not a single response came from the princess as silence overtook the room. I'm… I'm sorry… Whatever I did, please, don't be mad. She climbed onto the table, held her forepaws in an apologetic gesture and lowered her head, yet the mare before her simply turned the page of her book while ignoring her. Please, say something. She approached on four paws, trying to look the princess in the eyes whose full attention was focused on a book.

She waved in front of Twilight's eyes, only to be wrapped by a lavender aura and thrown onto the floor.

Nica stood up and whimpered before feeling movements and hearing growling from her white belly. She massaged it and licked her lips, feeling quite hungry after her recent battles. I'll… grab something to eat… she said hesitantly before leaving the room. The aura she sensed, Twilight's eyes and the silent atmosphere felt so… cold.

After stepping down the stairs and entering the kitchen area, Nica found Spike with claws covered in flour holding a large spoon. She approached and smiled. Hello Spike, what are you baking? After waiting a few seconds as the young drake ignored her, she said, I'll leave you to your cooking and grab a little snack from the fridge. She walked backward before turning around. As she was about to open the fridge, her ears perked up and she withdrew her forepaw before a spoon struck it. She glanced at Spike who shook his head and gave her a glare of disapproval.

Nica whimpered as her tummy growled once again. Approaching the long wooden table, she pointed at fruits in the baskets, receiving a shake of disapproval. She pointed at cookie jar, Spike shook his head. She pointed to a glass of water, Spike shook his head.

As hungry as she was, it wasn't her food and she wouldn't dare to eat or drink it without permission.

As she returned back to her room, she started feeling… sadness… as if small needles were slightly poking her heart. Her caretakers and friends were angry at her… but worst of all, they didn't speak a single world to her. Did something terrible happen to Dash and Fluttershy's family? Was she too slow to protect them? She gulped, deeply wishing it wasn't the case.

Taking her saddlebag with bits she earned during her numerous jobs, she jumped from the window before heading towards the market area. It was only fair she would buy food with her own bits rather than be a burden to her friends.

Excuse me, she called a stand-owner as she pointed at a few cherries, only for the mare to hiss at her. S-sorry… I'll leave. One stand after another, no pony accepted her bits as her ears seemed to drop more and more each time. Upon noticing Applejack standing next to several baskets of apples, she ran over and waved, only to back down upon receiving a hateful glare.

 _B-but… didn't I save her dog and younger sister? Why is she angry at me?_ Nica thought before raising a forepaw over her head. What if Fluttershy and Dash's families are indeed dead and all of their friends now blame her for it. After all, if not for her, Darkrai wouldn't have targeted them in the first place.

Resisting the urge to cry, she ran towards Sugarcube Corner. Pinkie was always kind to her and generous with sweets. If anypony would be understanding enough to tell her what happened and allow her to buy something to eat, it was her.

* * *

Nica's face collided with dirt and hoof marks were present on her back. Being kicked out from the Sugarcube Corner by the cheerful pony was certainly not what she expected. To make matters worse, not a single word was spoken. All she saw was a cold glare.

A depressed sigh escaped her mouth the moment droplets of rain started to fall on her head. Hungry, thirsty and depressed, she sat in the dirt with a lowered head, watching her own paws. All ponies and even her friends hated her. In an attempt to get rid of the thirst at the very least, she opened her mouth and exposed her tongue, trying to get some clean water into her dry throat...

A thunderous noise echoed as Nica face was struck by lighting, leaving a few bruises on her face.

Now somewhat panicked, she looked up, seeing a few pegasi next to black clouds, each looking at her in anger. Kick after kick, they caused more lightning to burn the ground as Nica evaded their hits, now running away with tears sliding down her cheeks.

 _The ponies do not want you anymore, they hate and blame you for everything. After everything you have done for them, they are so willing to cast you aside._

Nica stopped and looked around as her fur became more and more wet under the rain which kept following her wherever she went. The source of the mysterious voice was nowhere to be seen.

 _They may act nice towards you as long as you're useful, but the moment things go wrong, their gratefulness is thrown out the window. But you can leave it behind. Say a word, and you'll be back with your trainer and team, away form the ungrateful ponies._

Nica felt her tears mixing with droplets of the rain. She narrowed her eyes and shook her head. _N-no… I recognize your voice. They may hate me, but it's your fault. I can't leave until your ambition is stopped._

 _So be it._

* * *

Nica blinked in confusion, finding herself traveling through the badlands under the hot merciless sun as her four paws were making repetitive contact with the burning sand. Was she trying to escape from Equestria? How long had she been traveling? Many questions were born in her mind.

Nica's breathing became heavy and her throat dry. Raising her head to look up alone proved problematic as rays of the sun were stronger than ever, as if the heavenly body was purposely lowered in her direction. _When ponies said the princesses can move sun and the moon… was it true… are they punishing me?_ Despite enduring countless fire attacks in the past, the heat and sun rays were leaving burns on her fur, the dehydration only worsening the matter.

Minutes dragged like hours as each step became harder to take. Suddenly, an oasis caught her attention. Without hesitation she ran, creating a cloud of dust behind her. She jumped towards the water and touched it with her burned paw, feeling cooling relief she desired so much.

She stood up and lowered her head, ready to finally fill her dry throat with the precious water, only for something to push her away.

"Don't you dare!"

Nica blinked in confusion and gasped. Before her stood an angered Fluttershy with a few critters and a white bunny keeping her company.

"Because of you, I lost my family, my home, and now I need to hide from Darkrai's wrath in the middle of nowhere. I and my animals need the water from this oasis to survive, find your own!"

More tears fell down her cheeks, which evaporated upon touching the sand, as Nica kept looking at Fluttershy in shock. _So I… failed…_ She grit her teeth and closed her eyes. _If I didn't try to distract those Raichu but simply run to her parent's home, maybe I would… I would…_

"Leave, begone!"

Nica could tell that something was wrong. Never before had Fluttershy displayed such cruelty, but her overwhelming guilt kept her from thinking about it. Instead, she ran away, leaving the oasis and the angered pegasus behind. Her cooled paw once again heating up upon contact with the sand.

 _Why didn't you refuse to listen to her? You could say no and drink…_

Shut up! Nica shouted as she kept running without break. It's your fault to begin with, but I can still choose, and you can't take that away from me! She slowed down as sweat now covered her face. _It's my fault… that Fluttershy is in danger… If she needs that water, I won't drink a single drop._

 _Your humility will be the end of you,_ the voice said in her mind.

The scenery shifted in an instant as Nica found herself in the changeling's hive, yet her stay didn't last long as she was forced to evade green fireballs shot by black changelings.

 _Wait a moment… didn't changelings evolve…_ Nica thought, but couldn't concentrate as more and more attackers arrived at the scene.

"King Thorax ordered us to banish you from our territory, should you show your face. Get lost before you bring wrath of Darkrai upon the hive."

Nica ran away, not daring to provoke the large army. Something seemed wrong… but… wait… what was she thinking about?

* * *

All members of mane six, Starlight, the Cutie Mark Crusaders and even the griffon Gabby who only recently regained her consciousness were present inside the room, staring at the wriggling pokemon in panic.

Winona, Mr. Patrick and venomous spider looked at them as if begging them to help their friend.

"I apologize, Princess, but nothing I do is working. I can't explain it, but more and more bruises keep appearing on her body while the condition of her leg is worsing. The bandages and pills are pointless."

Twilight and Starlight narrowed their eyes and nodded at each other before scanning their friend.

"That's odd… I can't detect any influence of dark magic. Whatever is happening to her, it wasn't caused by a curse or any other spell," Twilight explained.

"Maybe it's some sort of pokemon power," Starlight suggested. "I mean, Nica didn't have any magic in her when she arrived in Equestria, yet her body was incredibly durable. Maybe Darkrai has some sort of non-magical power that is affecting her."

"This may be the case, but the question is, how do we stop it," Twilight asked before using a healing spell, a field of magic she wasn't too familiar with. Starlight assisted as well. After half a minute, they wiped sweat from their faces. "It's no use, we can't heal it. Our magic can only slow down her worsening condition."

Pinkie looked at the suffering critter with drooped ears. "Poor Nica. She looks as if she's having a terrible nightmare."

"Wait… a nightmare?" Twilight said while giving the party mare curious glance. "I may be wrong, but maybe she's being attacked through her dreams. We have to wake her up!"

"On it," Dash said before grabbing Raichu between her forehooves and shaking her. "Hey, wake up! Don't you dare die on us, you hear!" She shouted into the critter's ear… with no effect.

"Careful, her leg," Fauna pointed out

"S-sorry," Dash said as she lowered Nica back onto the pillow.

Twilight and Starlight focused their magic on Nica's mind.

"It's no use," Twilight said with shake of her head as her wings drooped. "If we can't wake her up soon…"

Pinkie dashed into the room with a bucket of water, splashing it over the critter and the bed.

Twilight, Gabby and Fluttershy blocked the splashing water with their wings while everyone else blocked it with their hooves. Their hopeful expression vanished as Nica kept suffering, still asleep.

"Nooo…" Gabby said in low sad tone as she stood on her rear paws and held talons in front of her face.

* * *

More time spent in the desert as her body became weaker and more dehydrated with each minute, Nica reached some sort of settlement with wooden constructions and a large quantity of apple trees on the horizon. A crowd of ponies armed with pitchforks and burning torches surrounded her in an instant. As much as she wanted to run, the hot sun and sand burned all of her stamina. No saliva was left in her mouth and no drop of sweat could appear on her body. Tied up and pulled by two stallions, her dry body was pulled against the sand.

"We caught her, now release the hostage."

Nica raised her trembling head, struggling to keep her eyes open. Before her was Darkrai with an earth pony by his side. He had a mustache, and a silver star on his jacket. Said pony seemed to be some soft of important figure.

 _Look how quickly those ponies are willing to exchange your life for one of their own._

NIca sighed, her body too dry and tired to resist. _And why should they. They don't know me._

 _Your friends would do the same without hesitation. What's the life of a pet when compared to the life of a pony. It doesn't matter how many heroic deeds you perform or how much you do for them. The life of a useless citizen will always outweigh yours._

Nica kept responding in her mind. _At least it will give my death meaning._

 _Fool, can't you see that your humility is dooming you? You're not a tool whose only duty is to serve others._

 _I'm tired… leave me alone!_ Nica responded as she felt her heart being on the verge of breaking. How could everything fall apart so quickly? Until now she was accomplishing so much, using her powers to protect national heroines from harm and fighting for their kingdom. She was fulfilling the role she chose for herself, she was given an opportunity to use her abilities for the greater good. And here she was now, hated by those she protected, by her very friends. Fluttershy's family passed away because of her. In a sense her life had no more meaning. How could she return back home and tell her trainer of her failure? Not that staying would accomplish anything either.

Nica whimpered, her face and belly now lying flat against the dirt with Darkrai towering over her. Her mind a mess. As much as she wanted to cry, her dry eyes were incapable of producing tears.

"Begone!"

Nica's ears perked up as a beam of midnight-blue magic struck Darkrai, pushing him into a wooden home with dust and broken planks covering the area. L-Luna?

The night princess descended in all her might while covered by her usual regalia.

"This isn't reality but a dream, one he bent to his will," Luna said before her firm face softened, replaced by a look of pity. She turned to Darkrai with rage in her eyes. **"Thou dares to invade the dream realm and use it to harm the innocent mind of our honorable guest?! Thou shalt pay for thy insolence."**

"Insolence?" Darkrai asked as he levitated towards the princess slowly, his voice now eoching in the dream. "I'm the nightmare king, the dream realm is my domain. It's a place that I rule!"

Luna stomped. "It is my domain as well, and my duty is to protect my subjects from nightmares. You're a manifestation of everything I fight against, a reminder of my darker self that I once had become."

Darkrai created a dark orb with his hand before unleashing his power against the princess, who blocked it with a barrier and next tied her opponent with white rope.

Luna knelt to Nica and gently touched her forehead with her horn. "Your suffering is over, brave Nica. Return to your friends…" She glared at Darkrai who freed himself from his shackles. "I will deal with him."

"She can't leave yet. I'm not done with her yet!" Darkrai shouted.

Luna stomped and spread her wings authoritatively. "Does your cruelty have no end? Is torturing this poor soul really the only way to satisfy your desire of vengeance?"

"It's not about vengeance, it's an act of mercy." Darkrai shook his tightened fist. "She stands in the way of greatness I want to bring to the pokemon, and she keeps refusing to join my side or return back to her world. I am doing everything I can to get her out of the way without killing her."

"Do you still believe you can win? Your chance of victory was taken away with your defeat in Canterlot." Luna shouted, "If you really care about Nica, stop this torture!"

"What are you talking about? I may have underestimated you ponies, but next time I will take magic from ponies and open portals in secret. Without Nica's help, you can't stop me."

Luna shook her head. "More than half of the ponies you cursed are healed. Scholars from Canterlot are removing it in every city."

Darkrai levitated back. His eyes wide open.

"We learned of your strengths and weaknesses. The families of the Element Bearers are together and safe. Twilight even informed me that not many pokemon share your desire for conquest."

Nica pushed herself to a sitting position with her trembling legs, her mouth agape. _So Fluttershy's family is safe after all. Everything turned out okay…_ She glared at Darkrai with anger. She could forgive a lot, but not crushing her poor heart with such terrible lies.

"Face it, you're fighting a lost war."

Darkrai chucked, and next laughed, yet it wasn't a happy laughter but one of insanity. He placed his fingers on his forehead as if he had a headache and spoke, "Are you saying all this time, all this time I have been trying to break the fighting spirit of Nica, it was all for nothing." A dark aura surrounded him. "I have been torturing the very pokemon who saved me for nothing." With a shake of his hand, he send wave of power in Nica's direction. "Begone!"

* * *

Nica opened her eyes and her breathing was heavy as drops of sweat covered her terrified face.

"Nica!" numerous voices shouted in the room.

The long-tailed critter blinked, now seeing faces of all her friends staring at her in shock while their aura filled with happiness and relief, yet something else caught her attention, an overwhelming amount of pain.

She was wet, covered in bruises and lying on a pillow while her body ached like never before. Despite resting until now, she felt as if she didn't sleep in days as her tired eyes were half-closed. Not that she would dare to shut her eyes again as part of her mind feared of the horrors that awaited her. With a bit of struggle, Nica sat up, her legs trembling and hurting with each movement, yet one leg refused to heed her call.

"I'm sooooo happy!" Fluttershy said as she gently picked her up and wrapped her into a winged hug. Gabby approached from the other side, adding her own wings to the embrace while another Raichu slid between their wings to wrap forepaws around her belly. The mare, pokemon and griffon nuzzled her from two sides.

In any other circumstances Nica would be overjoyed. Wing hugs were favorite and she loved Fluttershy and Gabby's company. What she experienced now was the biggest and warmest wing-hug in her life... so why did it feel so dull?

"Nica, is something wrong?"

She looked at Fluttershy with tears escaping from her eyes, her stare devoid of emotion.

"Please, say something. Are you in pain, hungry, thirsty? Why do you look so sad?"

Nica looked away, not bothering to respond. Her body felt heavy and as if pierced by numerous needles. Even if her dream was a lie, even if everything that Darkrai showed her was fake, it still wounded her fragile little heart. She couldn't help it but sob as the warmth of Fluttershy and Gabby she sensed didn't bring her any joy.

"Maybe she's hungry," Pinkie said as she pulled cupcake from her tail, presenting it to the critter. "Go on, chew up. I want to see that dreamy smile again."

Nica kept staring at the cupcake before shaking her head.

"No cupcake… how about a creamy cake?" Pinkie vanished in a cloud of dust, only to dash into the room with a slice of cake on a plate balanced on her tail. Rich white cream with strawberry on top. She smelled the cake "Mmmmm… looks so gooood" before presenting it to the critter with her forehooves.

With a slow movement of her trembling paw, she pushed the plate away.

Pinkie gasped. "This… is terrible! Hugs, sweets, you love them, why can't you smile?" Her puffy mane lost some of its brightness and puffiness, and her ears drooped. She placed the plate with the cake slice on the table, lowered her head, and rubbed the floor with a hoof.

My poor sweetheart. What kind of horrors happened to you? Please, say something, the other Raichu said from her spot on the bed, her eyes filled with concern and her ears drooped.

Applejack and Rainbow Dash grit their teeth.

Starlight lowered her head.

Apple Bloom approached and looked up into her eyes as she was still in Fluttershy's embrace. "Miss Nica…"

Nica looked down at the filly as her mind barely registered her presence.

"Miss Nica… Ah wanted... Ah wanted to thank you." Apple Bloom stood or her rear hooves while placing her forehooves on Fluttershy's foreleg. Her eyes now on level with Nica's. "Ya were always so nice, always energetic and helpful. But when Ah saw ya jump to mah rescue when Ah thought Ah would never see mah family ever again… ya saved me." Her eyes watered. "Ah owe ya mah life, and Ah'm really sorry ya were chewed by that mean monster."

Nica kept looking with an emotionless stare, yet her mind provided her with a memory of sharp teeth squeezing her body and leg. Even now her rear leg hurt the most as it refused to move.

"Family is important for us Apples, and ya kept us safe," Apple Bloom said.

Applejack lowered her head and spoke up, "If somethin' happened to mah little sis… Ah… thank ya. In mah eyes, yer like part of the family now."

"Like another older sister. Thank you big sis. Ya saved Winona too. She's family too," Apple Bloom said while displaying the brightest smile she could muster. She nuzzled Nica's cheek. The dog approached, stood on rear paws and licked her nose.

Nica kept looking at the cheerful filly, sensing a strong aura of gratefulness. The way the filly spoke, the way she looked back at her… it felt as if she did something meaningful. A little smile grew on her face, if only for a few seconds. Her shattered heart mending a little.

"She smiled," Pinkie said with a wide grin as she clapped her forehooves.

* * *

Noticing the smile, Starlight approached and looked Nica in the eyes. "Don't you see. Thanks to you Darkrai and Chrysalis didn't conquer us. The curse that Darkrai spread will soon be gone and we now know how to deal with him. Equestria and our families are safe thanks to you, you're the real hero!"

An emotionless stare remained for a moment before being replaced with a smile, this one slightly bigger than the last.

Starlight felt a warm feeling in her chest. It was obvious that Nica's spirit was broken and body was weak, but there was a chance for recovery. Being helpful and making best use of her power gave Nica purpose in her life. If they could help her realize how much she had accomplished, it would aid to her recovery.

"Lady Nica, due to the chaos we ended up facing, I completely forgot to inform you that Miss Coco sent a letter," Rarity said, opening her saddlebag. She unwrapped the letter with her magic and levitated in front of her face. "I quote: Dear Nica, I hope you are doing well and I wish you the best of the best. Thanks to your hard efforts, my little store turned from a complete disaster into a success, and young Leaf is more than happy to work for me and is proving a very capable sweetheart. We're happy together. He still has some old behaviours as just yesterday he stole a pocket watch from a customer, so I scolded him and asked him to apologize. Not that I can blame him, being raised and used by shady gang didn't leave the best example. I am even considering adoption, but it is a heavy decision to make."

Rarity looked at the letter in confusion. "Leaf? Adoption… I will need to visit Miss Coco and hear the full story."

"Keep reading," Starlight said as she observed Nica's smile.

Rarity nodded and cleared her throat. "Thanks to you, the most dangerous part of Manehattan became much more peaceful and ponies living there no longer need to fear of being burned along with their house. I and Leaf, we would like to thank you from the bottom of our hearts and we hope you are doing well. Please visit us sometime, and if you do, I would really like to make you a new jacket. Best wishes, Your former boss, Coco Pommel."

A weak giggle escaped Nica's mouth, which in turn brought relief to Starlight.

Fluttershy and Gabby wrapped their wings around Nica once more, who nuzzled them back in return.

"Sooooo cuteeee…" Sweetie Belle said in low tone as she held her forehooves on her own cheeks.

Mr. Patrick climbed up Gabby's leg and wing before reaching Nica's face and nuzzling her nose.

The cheerful barking of Winona filled the room.

Their happy interaction were interrupted by a weak quake.

"Excuse me." Everyone looked towards Windy Whistle who flew inside through the window. "I'm really sorry for interrupting the moment, but I thought you may be interested in a dark figure gathering magic on top of this castle."

The door shot open as Twilight Velvet ran in. "A few pokemon, the ones that beams of magic don't work against, are loose inside the castle." She glanced at Twilight and asked, "I think we can handle them, but you don't mind if I pull a few pillars from your castle and slam them against the enemy?"

Twilight rolled her eyes. "As long as you'll leave at least four in each hallway. It would be bad if the ceiling fell on our heads."

Applejack stomped. "No time for jokes. What do we do, Twilight?"

"Isn't that obvious!" Starlight shouted, stomping as all pair of eyes were now on her. "Rarity, Pinkie, Applejack, go and help our parents deal with the intruders. You can't fly so best fight inside the castle."

"S-sure, Ah can do that," Applejack said.

"I wish we still had the help from those bear-like pokemon, but I shall do my best," Rarity commented.

"Can I help?" Gabby asked as she tapped her talons together.

Twilight nodded. "You proved very tough during the Canterlot battle. If you're willing to keep our families safe, I won't stop you."

Grabby screeched in happiness before shaking her tallon enthusiastically. "You can count on me, Princess. I don't like hurting anyone, but I won't allow them to hurt the ponies either. Crusader Gabby to the rescue!"

Starlight turned to Fluttershy, her eyes narrowed. "You, Dr. Fauna and Nica's mother, I need you to keep Nica and the fillies safe and in comfort."

"S-sure," Fluttershy said as she tightened her wing-hug over the long-tailed critter.

The other Raichu nodded.

Nica's ears drooped and she looked at the floor in shame.

"The rest, with me. Once we capture Darkrai, this nightmare will finally be over," Starlight said before vanishing in a flash of teleportation, reappearing at the top of the castle next to the fountain. Before her floated Darkrai with a large orb of magic in his hand, though this one way smaller than the one he had in Canterlot.

 _So you ponies came for me after all. Princess Luna told me as much,_ Darkrai's voice echoed in Starlight's mind.

Starlight stomped aggressively, rubbing the roof with her hoof. "I don't care what motivates you or what kind of stupid taking over the world plan you came up with. I'm tired and annoyed of seeing how you keep torturing my friends. I'll end it here and now." Twilight Sparkle appeared next to her.

Rainbow Dash, Windy Whistles and Gabby flew up and hovered in mid-air.

 _That's alright with me. Princess Luna told me in the dream domain that I lost my last chance of victory and that I cause suffering for nothing, so I made a decision._ He showed the magic gathered in his hand. _I drained whatever magic was left in the ponies I cursed. I will attack as long as Nica is in no condition to stop me. No retreating, no more acting from the shadows. Either I defeat you and take everyone in this castle as hostages and next overthrow your princesses in Canterlot, or I'll fall trying. Victory or defeat, no turning back._ He narrowed his eyes. _If I emerge victorious, I will send Nica back to her world whether she likes it or not. She's in no condition to resist me._

Starlight grinned. "Would you like to hear something funny and sad at the same time?"

Darkrai blinked.

"We were willing to convince Nica to accept your offer in order to stop her suffering. All the torture you put her through in her dream, it was all for nothing in more ways than one," Starlight commented with anger clear in her voice.

Darkrai kept staring at her before massaging his forehead and next started staring at the horizon in distance.

Starlight expression softened a little as her enemy didn't make any move. There seemed to be hesitation… and regret, in the way Darkrai was acting. He had a few opportunities to get rid of Nica back when she was still lacking most of her memories and couldn't defend herself. "You know, I would feel bad for you if I didn't hate you. Now, will you step down and surrender, or do we need to do it the hard way?"

Darkrai shook his head. _Don't say foolish things, pony. I went too far in order to achieve my ambition. You expect me to believe you and those I hurt would extinguish their flames of hatred so easily?_ He tightened his other fist and shook it. _No, this battle need to last until one side can fight no more._


	66. Ch40 - Combat and Diplomacy

**Lost Little Raichu**

 **Chapter 40**  
 **-**

 **Combat and Diplomacy**

* * *

Starlight grinned. "Would you like to hear something funny and sad at the same time?"

Darkrai blinked. Why was this pony interested in jokes before a battle that would decide the fate of their country?

"We were willing to convince Nica to accept your offer in order to stop her suffering. The torture you put her through in her dream, it was all for nothing in more ways than one," Starlight commented with anger clear in her voice.

Darkrai kept staring at her before massaging his forehead. His ambition, his plan to bring pokemon to Equestria and share the gift of magic with them as they would form a nation of their own. All beyond his reach. And now it turns out that the ponies were willing to convince the Raichu to accept his offer and return home. All the torture he put his saviour through, all meaningless?

He started staring at the horizon in distance. His conviction, his determination to accomplish his goal had been weakening with each encounter with Nica. Everytime he made her suffer, part of him felt regret and guilt. Even after offering pokemon a chance to improve and become something greater didn't seem to win their loyalty as they turned against each other. What if Luna was right? What if his failure at conquering Canterlot took away his opportunity to take over Equestria, and his efforts afterwards were meaningless?

Starlight's expression softened a little as she stared at him curiously. "I would feel bad for you if I didn't hate you. Now, will you step down and surrender, or do we need to do this the hard way?"

Darkrai shook his head. _Don't say foolish things, pony. I went too far in order to achieve my goal. You expect me to believe that you and those I hurt would extinguish their flames of hatred so easily if I simply surrendered?_ He tightened his other fist and shook it. _No, this battle needs to last until one side can fight no more._

"Stop!"

Darkrai turned towards the source of the voice and raised his hand over his forehead, noticing two more figures descending from the sky.

"Your mentor who summoned you, Chrysalis, is in our custody. Forget what she taught you and cease fighting," Thorax said as he hovered above the ground, his horn aimed and charged.

"Thorax had told me what you have been doing all this time," Cadance said as a blue aura surrounded around her horn. "I hurried to Ponyville as quickly as I could to aid my sister in law. I had no idea I would encounter you so quickly."

Darkrai narrowed his eyes. He raised his hand, charging 'Dark Pulse' before unleashing it.

"Cadance, watch out!" Twilight shouted as she launched herself into the air.

Cadance raised a bubble over herself and her changeling ally as the wall of black flames scattered against it.

 _What?_ Darkrai thought in shock. This wasn't an ordinary barrier which melted upon contact with dark magic, but something that resisted it.

"Thank you," Thorax said before shooting a green fireball towards Darkrai's dark orb of gathered magic. Darkrai's attempt to evade failed as two pegasi grabbed both of his hands, keeping them in place with all their might.

The moment the gathered magic vanished in green flames, Darkrai felt cold as the lower part of his body ended up covered by ice. He glanced behind, seeing two beams of freezing magic immobilizing him. With a wave of his hand, he summoned 'Dark Void,' which caught Twilight and Starlight, leaving them deep asleep as the alicorn slammed into the roof with her head and belly. _Perfect, now all I need is to use the move 'Nightmare' on them and next recover my wounds with 'Dream Eater.'_ His plan was ruined as a large surge of pain overcame his chest. Cadance's beam of magic caused even more damage than Celestia's spell.

Rainbow Dash and Whindy Whistle grabbed both Twilight and Starlight, taking them out of his reach.

 _Cadance's magic… it feels as if I was fighting a fairy type. What makes her more dangerous than Luna is that she can not only take the hit, but dish it too. This I didn't predict._ He looked at his hands. _Losing most of gathered magic was also unexpected. Those creatures kept improving their strategy with each battle and are finding weaknesses of my magic._ Summoning black flames, he burned away the ice and made a hole in the ceiling before levitating into the castle.

Using the shadows of the hallway, he hid his presence, waiting for the alicorn to pass by. He started passing door after door while hearing the noise of battle between his servants and the parents of the Element Bearers.

"Are you sure they'll be alright?"

"Of course they will. Rainbow Dash is with them."

Darkrai turned his attention towards a nearby closed door. _I can no longer afford to take any chances and underestimate my opponents. Hostages will give me the edge I need._ After charging an orb of power in his left hand, he slammed the door with his right hand and levitated inside, hearing the screams of panicked ponies.

Three fillies grabbed and held each other, trembling.

The pegasus responsible for taking care of animals held Nica with her forelegs. She covered her with her wings protectively. "S-stay away…"

Dr. Fauna took a fighting stance with an angered dog growling by her side.

Another Raichu jumped from the bed, landing ahead of doctor and the dog. Her eyes narrowed as bolts of electricity were escaping not just from her cheeks but also from her tail.

 _You'll serve me as hostages. Cooperate and no harm will come to you,_ Darkrai spoke in each mind as he raised hand, charging up a dark orb in preparation for an attack.

Nica pushed herself from Fluttershy's embrace, yelping in pain while landing on her face. She pushed herself to a standing position with three trembling legs before raising her tail defensively. She grit her teeth as her tail shone in a metallic grey for a few seconds before returning back to normal.

Stop it Nica, save your strength! Nica's mother said before unleashing 'Thunderbolt,' aiming for the black orb. Darkrai blocked the electricity with his other hand, not allowing it to destroy his means of attack. A small burn appeared on his arm. Leave my daughter and her friends alone you monster! No one wants your conquest!

Darkrai looked at the hostile Raichu. _You call this an attack? You may be her mother, but your power is nothing in comparison._

Nica's mother jumped towards his arm, grabbing and biting it with her teeth before attacking with another 'Thunderbolt' as a bright spectacle forced the ponies to cover their eyes.

 _I summoned you and I can send you away, begone!_ With a shake of his hand, Darkrai pushed the Raichu onto the floor, whose strength wasn't big enough to even hold to his arm. It became obvious that this Raichu didn't experience many battles. With a snap of his fingers, he summoned small rune under the inexperienced pokemon.

Raichu looked turned towards her daughter, stretching her forepaw towards her, Protect my daughter, plea! vanishing from the room. The rune on the floor disappeared as well.

Nica growled before once again attempting to call upon her 'Iron Tail,' losing balance as the result. She stood up on her three trembling legs before gritting her teeth. Small bolts of electricity appeared on her cheeks and disappeared just as quickly. Her breathing hastened as great suffering was painted on her face.

Darkrai struggled not to look away. The very pokemon who saved him in the past and ruined his recent plans was still willing to defend the ponies. To make matters worse, her body was covered in bruises from top to bottom, her tail and body mangled and dry, sapped of energy, while one rear leg was lying flat on the floor. Her eyes were like a bridge into her soul showing nothing but pain and desperation. Those were the eyes of a broken pokemon, both physically and mentally.

 _You do realize that you're standing by your willpower alone. I drained your life-essence while invading your dream, something I didn't do intentionally but had no control over._ He levitated closer and aimed his dark orb. _No pokemon would dare to fight in such a condition, let alone remain conscious. There's no more power in you that improves your durability. In the worst case scenario you'll die. In the best… your tail will melt permanently. Are you still willing to defy me in such a shape?_

Nica glanced at her tail in worry, observing it for a few seconds before narrowing her eyes. She looked back at him and nodded. I… I do… I'm tired… I want all this… She took a few quick breaths, all this fighting to stop… but I don't care what will happen to me… I won't let you hurt… Another breath. I won't let you hurt the innocent Fluttershy and those cute fragile fillies! Her body shook left and right as she nearly lost her balance, using her tail for support before raising it defensively again.

 _And you're willing to sacrifice even your own tail?_ Darkrai asked, each of Nica's words draining away his motivation to fight.

I… I do… Nica gulped. I may lose my favorite, loveable tail, something which I used to shield so many pokemon and people, saved so many lives. I'll become less useful and crippled… but I prefer it over letting you harm others… Her clenched forepaws trembled as her voice alone showed signs of suffering.

Apple Bloom jumped in front of Raichu. "Nica saved mah life. If ya want to hurt her, ya need to go through me!"

Fluttershy rounded them both and spread her wings protectively as her body was shaking in fear. "I won't let you hurt her anymore, you meany. She protected us all this time, now it is my turn to protect her. I won't let you melt her cute long tail she loves using so much!"

Darkrai levitated backward, staring back in confusion. Were those ponies really willing to sacrifice their own life to protect a pokemon. Wasn't she just a pet to them?

"Leave Nica alone!"

Darkra levitated to the side, evading Applejack's slam as the mare pressed her hooves into the floor, stopping in front of him.

"Ah owe mah sister's life to Nica. Ya'll get to them over mah dead body!" Applejack shouted, her fur covered in cuts which added to the intimidation factor.

Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo stepped from behind Fluttershy hesitantly, sitting next to Apple Bloom.

Dr. Fauna gulped, too afraid to move. Winona didn't show any signs of fear as she barked at Darkrai, now standing next to Applejack.

Mr. Patrick climbed up Winona, hissing at him from the top of her head.

Darkrai's hand started to tremble. Was he wrong about the ponies? It was nothing like Chrysalis described them. Thus far they proved themselves so much different then Chrysalis, fighting side by side with the pokemon rather than command her to do the dirty work, and now they lined themselves to protect her. He slammed his fist against the wall as it cracked from the impact. Was there any point to his conquest anymore?

Nica rounded the ponies, pulling her broken leg as she looked at him with a firm stare. There seemed to be a flame of determination lit in her oval pupils. You don't want to fight us… do you?

 _What are you talking about?_

I can sense it. Hesitation, guilt, depression, resignation. Nica's body started to shake as Applejack supported her with her shoulder. Ever since you entered this room, I could tell there was little will to fight left in you.

Darkrai mentally sighed. _I admit, I start believing more and more that my conquest is no longer achievable. This is my final stand. Either I achieve my goal or fall trying._

Stop it! Nica shouted as tears fell down her cheeks. Pokemon and ponies can live peacefully! We can adapt to magic through hard work rather than stealing it. No one wants your conquest! She pointed accusingly before tilting forward, but the farm mare kept her from falling over.

Darkrai levitated forward, which alerted Applejack and her dog. _I don't want to fight a lost war. I don't want to hurt when conquest is out of reach, but I can't turn back. Ponies will never forgive me. They'll hunt me relentlessly. I caused too much harm to make peace._

You're wrong! Nica lowered herself to three legs and forced a step forward, not daring to take her eyes away him. Ponies are too forgiving for their own good. I heard stories of many villains they reformed. Peace isn't out of reach. She took a deep breath. I'll… I'll speak in your favor, but I beg you, stop this pointless fight. It serves no one!

Fluttershy gulped and nodded. "Nica speaks the truth." She held forehoof on her chest. "Make the first step and stop fighting, forgiveness and peace isn't yet out of reach."

Applejack gasped. "What? Ya kiddin', ya want to forgive this monster after he tried to kill our families?"

Fluttershy shot Applejack an angered glare. "Nica is the one who begs for it. I know it is hard, but at least try to hold back your anger for her. Let's get this nightmare behind us."

Applejack frowned. "Ugh… fine."

Darkrai narrowed his eyes as he glanced between ponies and next looked down at the determined pokemon. _Am I to believe that you will forgive me too?_

Nica grit her teeth as more tears fell down her cheeks. M-maybe one day… I'm still mad at you… but I just want this nightmare to end.

"I found him!" Rainbow Dash shouted as she landed at the entrance, the damaged door was lying on the floor. "Hey, leave Fluttershy alone!"

 _I hate to fight a lost cause, so I'll consider your words, Nica, but I refuse to be contained._ He charged what was left of his magic and slammed into the floor, creating a summoning star-shaped rune. The floor flashed with a bright light. Instead of summoning multiple weak servants or creating a portal that could summon an army permanently, he put everything into bringing in the strongest dark-type pokemon his magic could afford.

A four pawed dark creature with shining golden rings painted on his body appeared in the room.

Darkrai raised his hand at the pegasus before him. _Umbreon, I command you to clear my path and distract my pursuers as I withdraw from this castle._

The Umbreon glanced at him before examining his surroundings, his eyes now fixated on the injured dry Raichu. Older sis… Nica… is that you?!

Nica blinked in confusion. Younger brother? She tried to walk forward but lost balance instead, hitting the floor unceremoniously with her face. She continued crawling while pulling one leg behind.

Umbreon ran over and licked her cheek. What happened to you?! His glanced at the broken leg as his panicked face shifted into one of pure rage. Who dared? I'll tear them apart! He growled.

"What's goin' on?" Applejack asked, earning a hostile glare from the dark creature. Winona hid behind her in an instant and whimpered in fear.

"Umbreon and Nica know each other," Fluttershy said. "He wants to know who hurt her friend."

Applejack grinned and pointed at Darkrai. "If yer angry, look behind ya. This dark monster tried to break yer friend over and over, even hurtin' her in her dream."

Umbreon looked Nica in the eyes. Is this true?

Y-yes, but…

Umbreon turned around and glared back with pure rage.

 _What are you doing. I commanded you to clear my path. Obey._

Without hesitation, Umbreon howled as toxins escaped his body, assaulting Darkrai who raised his hands defensively. Everyone ran for cover as 'Dark Pulse' smashed Darkrai through the wall into the hallway.

I'll tear apart your flesh, burn you with 'Dark Pulse' and tear you apart again. Once I'm done with you, you'll regret raising your filthy hands on my older sister!

With a desperate shake of his hand, Darkrai banished his summon, feeling weakness in his body. The 'Toxic' attack drained his lifeforce with each passing second.

"Wow…" Dash said before glancing at Raichu. "Your friend?"

Nica nodded.

Dash trembled. "Ssshhhh… you have scary and strong friends. Remind me not to get on their bad side."

* * *

Nica glanced at Fluttershy, raising her forepaw in her direction. I need to talk with Darkrai. Please, carry me.

Fluttershy nodded, picking her up before flying outside.

Seeing as Darkrai was levitating towards the shadows, Nica shouted, Wait! Will you stop being a threat to Equestria?

Darkrai turned around, staring back with an aura of guilt and resignation still as strong as before. What seemed new however was fear. Being attacked by a dark-type pokemon certainly caught him off guard. _Again and again I was proven that I was wrong about ponies, and torturing you makes me sick. Whatever it is worth, I'm sorry._

I asked, will you stop being a threat? Will you stop hurting ponies?

 _If they won't try to hunt me, I will leave them alone._

Swear it! Nica shouted.

Darkrai a held hand on his chest. _I swear!_

Nica forced a smile, watching as Darkrai once again levitated towards the shadow.

"Wait!" Fluttershy called. "Where is Discord?" She waited for an answer. "Well… you better!"

Rainbow Dash rubbed back of her neck in confusion. "We aren't letting him go, are we?"

Darkrai vanished in the shadows of the hallway, disappearing from their sight just a moment before a large group arrived.

"Where's Darkrai?" Starlight asked as she stomped against the floor.

"He vanished in darkness and stuff," Dash pointed out.

"In this case, a magical scan should reveal his location," Starlight said as her horn lit, so did Twilight's.

"Please, don't," Fluttershy said, receiving confused stares. "Nica convinced him to no longer bother anypony or try to conquer Equestria, as long as we won't try to hunt him."

"Are you kidding?" Starlight asked before looking Nica in the eyes. "You seriously want us to let him go?"

She nodded before looking Fluttershy in the eyes and spreading her forepaws.

"Is something wrong? Do you need something?" Fluttershy asked.

H-hug… sleep… tired… hug… tired and sleepy, sleep on wing… Nica said between breaths. She felt warmth once again fill her broken heart as soft wings pressed against her back while her face was pressed into Fluttershy's fluffy chest.

After half a minute of pure pleasure, she was placed on Fluttershy's spread wing where she perched herself, curling into a ball with the exception of her broken leg which she didn't dare to touch. All suffering, mind games, fighting, stress, depression, dangers… she could finally put it all behind her. She was sooo done. The only thing she wished for now was a peaceful rest.

The feeling of soft feathers touch her broken aching body being the best experience she had all day, as if jumping into a poll of water after spending a week on the desert without drinking a single drop of water, which in fact she experienced in her recent nightmare.

* * *

The group gathered around Nica, who finally earned her blissful rest. A few small cuts were present on Gabby, Rarity and Applejack.

"Soooo… that's really it… no more fighting?" Twilight asked. "I mean… I'm always up for a peaceful solution, but it just seems too good to be true."

Fluttershy smiled warmly. "Oh, but it is true. I saw it with my own eyes. When Nica started talking with Darkrai, he was losing the will to fight. He really did care about her."

"Ah still think he deserves a solid beatin', and Ah wouldn't trust him as much as Ah could kick him," Applejack said before shooting the long-tailed critter a pitiful glance. "But Ah trust Nica. If he'll leave her alone, Ah'll try to ignore his attempt to crush mah family with monsters."

"All's well that ends well," Rarity pointed out. "I believe that Darkrai lost his chance to take over during battle in Canterlot, but he could not accept it. Now with no hope for victory he should leave us alone, I hope."

Starlight stomped. "I still wish I could make him pay, but if he really cared about Nica, his actions must have been hard for him." She groaned. "Still, I'll not forgive him anytime soon. He should have learned when to give up a long time ago."

"I dunno, it took a while before you learned when to give up, Starlight," Dash said, receiving annoyed frown in response. "Kidding, kidding."

Cadance embraced Twilight with her wing. "I'm really sorry that you had to deal with someone dangerous and I didn't help. I just wish somepony told me sooner."

Twilight sighed. "I know I should have informed you… but you and my B.B.B.F.F. are running an entire Empire, and it would become an easier target if you left it. Until recently I didn't even have the idea that your magic would give us such an advantage." She glanced at the tall changeling. "Thanks Thorax. Your timing and initiative couldn't be better."

Thorax smiled sheepishly, raised forehoof up to his face to hid little blush and chuckled. "T-thanks. I'm glad I could be helpful." He looked at the sleeping pokemon in sadness. "I wish I could've been there for Nica when she needed it. She helped my swarm so much, the least I could do is to keep her from harm."

Gabby wrapped her wing over Thorax and nuzzled his cheek. "I know what you mean. I wish I could do more than I did, but we got a happy ending. Let's forget the bad and cheer for the good."

Pinkie's smile widened. "Girls, you know what it means?" She stood on her rear hooves and spread her forelegs, throwing confetti over the group. "It calls for a party!"

"Ssshhh…" Apple Bloom shook her head. "Nica needs quiet as she's sleeping. Ah'll pick up the blanket."

"Sorry…" Pinkie responded, whispering, "a party."

Fluttershy chuckled as the pokemon perched on her wing received a yellow blanket with apples inscribed onto it. Patrick the rat climbed up her foreleg and perched himself on the blanket covering Nica's back. "Soooo…. cute."

"Sweet dreams," Pinkie said before delivering a quick little kiss on the pokemon's cheek.

* * *

Darkrai peeked from the shadow of a tree as no pony seemed to pursue him. The toxins on his body slowly weakening, so did the pain he felt. _So she convinced them after all. It seems the ponies are more understanding than I gave them credit for. It seems listening to Chrysalis was a mistake after all._ He raised his hand towards the friendship castle. _The seal I put on you, I have no more use for it. Let it be my first step to apologize._ He raised his hand up to the part of his body which covered his face. _I wonder… maybe pokemon and ponies can live together without being exploited like they are with the humans. Maybe they can improve with magic with peaceful means. I… I have much to think about._

Without any more delays, he levitated towards Canterlot with crystal cavern being his destination. It was his home in this world after all, what better place to plan his next move. One thing was certain, exploiting ponies was no longer an option. _Perhaps I should explore this world and learn it's secrets and magics with peaceful means._

* * *

Nica felt a surge of memories returning, as if a veil covering her past was lifted in an instant. Her and her trainer's attempt to fight the corruption in Kanto and Johto, preparation for the supreme tournament.

Each participant at least once in their career defeated the whole Elite Four. Did they still hold their title of the champion or lost, it didn't matter as only strong pokemon, clever strategies and experience were placed in the battlefield.

Astra's team wasn't behind the competition as each pokemon was with her through her entire journey from the moment of their capture, only occasionally swapped as she tried to give everyone a chance. The team itself proved small enough to receive proper training and gain a lot of experience, yet vast enough for each member to be strategically swapped depending on the opponent in the next round.

The rules of supreme tournament weren't as simple. Each qualified participants ended up facing nine random opponents, after which the judges chose sixteen or eight best candidates. The less lost battles and the better performance and display of skill and power, the higher their change. This time the roster of participants wasn't big, resulting in eight trainers getting into round two.

No matter how bad the situation, Nica gave it her all, not daring to drop from pain or exhaustion until the victory was assured. Their dream depended on it.

After gaining the title of 'Pokemon Master,' Astra's first public announcement was warning about the growing influence of criminal organizations and the danger they possessed, encouraging all Elite Four members to use their skills and strong teams to actively protect their region and pokemon trainers from dangers.

In a world filled with pokemon, the title of the Pokemon Master proved to have heavy weight, giving her easier access to important intel, cooperation with gym leaders, Elite Four and champions, and even with the police.

Of course, becoming the Pokemon Master meant that the title of the champion in Sinnoh was open, which was taken by Flint, and soon was won by a female trainer with Garchomp as her lead.

Gaining more power and influence only motivated Nica and Astra to work harder as they struggled to clean the names of the Guardians, which higher ups from Kanto and Johto police resisted in order to save their own skin, resulting in big distrust between Pokemon Master and police in these two regions.

Yet despite their efforts, one thing kept repeating itself. No matter how much damage and how many elite members of criminal organizations they defeated and locked in prison, a less experienced trainer who still didn't win a single tournament, put an end to Team Magma and Team Aqua by stopping their master plan.

No matter how much they accomplished in protecting the world from danger. It pales when compared to the achievement of Ash Ketchum, his friends and partner, who again and again interacted with legendary pokemon. Each disaster ended before Astra and Nica even reached them.

Each time a weaker and less experienced trainer managed to accomplish the impossible, always being in the right time and right place, it hurt their pride. The feeling of worthlessness deepened as they both felt incompetent in comparison.

It didn't mean that Ash was the only with such adventures as Astra and Nica interacted with Palkia and Dialga, stopping a disaster in different timeline or in another dimension. Not that it was anywhere near the accomplishments of the weaker trainer.

One day the powerful duo summoned them into a cave filled with crystals, informing about Darkrai's disappearance and important mission that would follow.

"So let me get this straight," Astra said as she stood tall in front of two legendary pokemon, each having very long neck and tail. Their body looking as if partially covered by armor. "A few months ago you felt a big disturbance, which was followed with disappearance of Darkrai. Your long investigation lead you to leftovers of dimensional portal and after two months you managed to track down the way to another world?"

Nica looked at her trainer while listening with full attention. With both legendary pokemon using telepathy, she could only guess what they responded in her trainer's mind.

"You both traveled to this new world, but your attempt to investigate created panic instead." Astra placed her hands on her hips. "I'm not surprised, Darkrai is really good at hiding. No wonder it took the pokemon hunters so long to track him down."

Dialga screeched, as if confirming her statement.

"Unable to find him, you traveled into the past and next into the future in search for clues, only to discovered that the entire nation has been taken over by pokemon with Darkrai as the new ruler. To make matters worse, he had unimaginable power, a power you've never seen before?"

Nica's ears drooped. Could this be the same Darkrai she once saved. What would make him enslave an entire nation?

"You both tried to reason with him, and he swore to one day return to this world and free pokemon from enslavement." She pointed at both giants. "You tried to take him back by force, but with his newly gained power, he overpowered the both of you?"

Nica raised forepaw up to her mouth, gasping. While Darkrai was a legendary pokemon, his power was nowhere near Palkia and Dalkia. She herself, while capable of facing mega-evolved pokemon and even legendaries like Regirock, Entai and others, she would still have a lot of difficulty defeating Palkia or Dalkia on her own, and no chance at all if they teamed up. What kind of power was hiding in this different world?

Astra chuckled. "I must say, I feel honored that you would task my partner with such an important mission. However, I can't help but wonder if one of Ash's pokemon wouldn't be a better choice? He has proven himself again and again after all." She narrowed her eyes. "W-what… no… of course I trust my partner. I trust her with my life. I'm… I'm just pointing out other alternatives."

Nica lowered her head and tapped her forepaws together. No matter how hard she worked, her hero would always surpass her. To make matters worse, it turned out that Ash wanted to become the Pokemon Master, it was his biggest wish, and while he didn't beat a single Elite Four member thus far, there was a chance he would one day challenge them. The idea of standing in the way of a superior trainer's dream, more or less facing her hero in combat, made her feel terrible, yet she knew that holding back against them would only hurt their pride.

In the end she and her trainer weren't interested in fame but pursued power and ways to use said power to protect those who couldn't defend themselves. Weakening crime organizations and helping legendary pokemon in danger was their biggest desire, yet their motivation proved enough for them to defeat the best trainers in the world and acquire title they didn't care about.

Ash Ketchum on the other side, his top goal was to become the Pokemon Master, but instead of winning tournaments and besting the Elite Four, he again and again interacted with legendary pokemon and kept the world safe.

There was nothing in the world she and Astra wished for more than to accomplish half the superior trainer did.

"Hey, Nica!"

The long-tailed critter looked at her trainer, now awoken from her thoughts. "Yes?"

"It turned out that while Palkia can send other pokemon into this new world, the travel itself is incredibly dangerous. Even for legendary pokemon, going into this other world will leave them very drained and injured. Sending ordinary pokemon would result in flattening them upon their arrival."

Nica stomped and raised her clenched forepaw. Don't worry about me. Whatever the danger, I can endure.

Astra glanced at the legendary pokemon for a moment and nodded before looking at her again. "Long story short, since we worked together with them in the past, they're trusting you with this task. You need to investigate this new world, gather clues, earn the trust of its residents and warn them. Stop Darkrai and capture him if possible."

Nica nodded, staring back with a growing determination.

"The reason why they chose you is due to your extreme survivability, your experience in dealing with criminals, and independence. You'll go on this mission alone, so your thinking and skills will be necessary. Also, unlike Palkia and Dialga, your cute appearance is more trustworthy, which will make it easier to get residents of this world to cooperate. Your ability to write may come in handy too. After two months of time, Palkia will arrive in this other world and look into your progress or to take you back."

I understand. I'm honored to be given such responsibility. Just like my hero, I'll face the dangers, no matter the odds. Suddenly, she was wrapped in a hug.

"This isn't forced upon you. If you wish, you can refuse, but if you're really willing to do this mission on your own, remember this, I'm proud of you. You have become everything I had hoped for. Even if we aren't anything special, I'm still happy how far we got."

Nica wrapped her forepaws around her trainer's neck. Together or separated, she was going to work as hard as she can. She was powerful after all, the idea of not being useful with all her power was unimaginable. Even if she could never accomplish half as much as her hero, an opportunity to protect an entire country was like the most precious treasure. When she'll return, she will finally be able to raise her head in pride.

* * *

Nica opened her eyes and pushed to a sitting position, overflowing with energy. Did she sleep one night or an entire week she couldn't tell but what she felt was indescribable. As if changing from a dry flower into a well-watered tree, or as if her body was tore apart, only to put together better than before. Even after recovering from her training when she pushed herself to near-death didn't made her feel so revitalized.

A lot still weighed on her heart, the pain of betrayal where ponies she tried to protect hurt her, or the vision of her friends and even kind Fluttershy being mean to her, but it balanced itself thanks to her success. Due to her efforts, she played a big role in saving a nation, nearly crushed by the obstacles before her. Losing her memories and ending up at Darkrai's mercy wasn't part of the plan, but despite her drawback, she pulled through.

After a round of stretching, she noticed the blanket… most likely made by the Apple family, as well as a basket filled with apples, a few plates with sweets, muffins and cupcakes and a few best-wishes notes on the table.

She picked up a note and read aloud, Stay awesome, and seriously, get an ego boost. You're cool, maybe even cooler than me, so don't even dare to think of yourself as worthless, got it? Your cool friend, Rainbow Dash.

I just wanted to say that… I understand you. I was under Twilight's care from my birth and I tried to make her proud. I always aspired to be the best assistant I could be, to be helpful. I can see a similar desire in you, but way stronger. Know that you did incredibly well at it. As a fellow aspiring assistant, I admire you. Get better, Spike.

I must admit, taking care of you was a great experience and I learned a lot about your species and this other world you come from. If not for you, Darkrai would have his way. I wish you a fast recovery and I apologize if my treatment was an offense to you in any way, Twilight Sparkle. PS: I am looking forward to our cooperation in the near future. If you ever wish to learn anything about magic, just ask.

Dear Nica, thank you for keeping my family safe. I'm in your debt, Applejack. Get better, honorable family member Nica picked another note, reading it aloud. Thank you for saving me and Winona, I hope we can play once you're better and that my blanket kept you warm. Stay healthy, Apple Bloom.

Nica felt tears sliding down her face. All pain and mental trauma she experienced… worth it… if only to read the grateful words of a single filly. Not that the Apples weren't grateful to her before, but there was a difference hearing it while feeling as if her body was going to shut down at any moment, and reading it while recovered.

She picked up three more notes. We did it, I mean, you did it… she blinked, trying to read the unrecognizable words written in obvious haste and excitement. Helping feels so great, am I right? And I hope in your case that despite all the hardship you faced, it was worth it in the end. As for me, I loved being helpful and I'm sad I couldn't keep your from harm. Cheers, and keep looking forward to more wing-hugs and belly rubs in the near future, Gabby." Nica chuckled, her griffon friend truly was a familiar spirit.

You always tried so hard to make us happy and were a really playful, energetic cutie. I'm really happy being your friend and I really, _really_ don't want to see you sad. Just say a word, and I'll bake you whatever sweets and cakes you want. Your bestest friend, Pinkie Pie.

With a growing smile and warming heart, she read the last note. Hello there, Nica… it's me, Starlight. First, I would like to apologize. If I didn't listen to you and leave you in Cloudsdale, ponies there wouldn't have hurt you as they did. Ever since we became friends and you chose to stay in the castle with me rather than with Fluttershy, I hoped we could work together, but again and again something kept us separated. I just want to say that I'm sorry for not being there for you as often as I should, but I'm here for you if you need me. I wish you peaceful recovery. PS: If not for you, Darkrai would start a war against Equestria and enslave us, certainly an achievement to be proud of. Cheer up, hero.

Nica took a few quick breaths before nuzzling each and every note. She leaped from the bed and trotted on her two feet, no longer feeling pain with each step, only to stop upon noticing Pinkie Pie standing in the middle of the hallway.

"Nica, you're awake!"

Nica smiled widely and ran at Pinkie, who grabbed her in mid-air with one foreleg and dashed towards the throne room, pushing her inside. The noise of an explosion put her on guard as she raised her tail defensively, only for confetti to fall onto her back and face. "Achoo!" she sneezed, shaking her head before seeing all of her friends inside the room with the rounded map. Get better signs and additional decoration filled the area. The most noticeable however was a massive strawberry cream-covered cake.

In a rush of excitement, Nica balanced herself on her rear feet and jumped, only to push herself from the roof with help of her tail before head slamming into the cake. The cream splashed over every quest as Nica's head emerged from the cake as she licked her lip. A cheerful laughter filled the room.


	67. Epilogue

**Little Lost Raichu**

 **Epilogue**

* * *

"Hey, Chrysalis. Wake up."

The former changeling queen opened her eyes and pushed her tired body to a sitting position. Her once large and impressive bed was now a bed of leaves, her horn covered with green goo, and scarcely any magic at all flowed through her weakened body. "What… what do you want, Pharynx? Are you going to mock me again for my overconfidence?" She glanced at the black bars of her cell, feeling like a beast inside a cage and barely able to sneer.

"I would advise against celebrating just yet. It is only a matter of time before you are locked in a cage, and I look forward to the day when I can mock you for your poor choice of allies." She grinned. "Unless you will free me now and join my side. Then I may forgive your foolishness."

Pharynx smirked. "Your summoned ally, Darkrai, failed to take over the Canterlot and failed to strike against the families of Element Bearers. After his attack on Twilight's Castle, he gave up on his conquest entirely." He tapped the cell bars with his forehoof.

Chrysalis eyes became wide. "You… you're lying."

"If you don't believe me, why not sense my emotions?"

Chrysalis pushed herself to standing position while taking a fighting stance. "Why?!"

"Let's just say one particular creature played a major role in stopping him."

"Who?!" the former queen shouted.

"It will be easier if I showed you," Pharynx said before surrounding himself in green flames. His tall body now replaced by a long-tailed fluffy creature.

Saliva sprayed from Chrysalis mouth as she flung herself against the bars, roaring in rage.

With a movement of his forepaw, Pharynx booped the queen's muzzle. He withdrew it before it could be bitten and then shocked the queen with bolts of electricity.

* * *

"What are those?" Twilight asked, looking around the room in confusion. Several books, tattered and worn with torn pages and unpatched cuts on their covers, lay scattered around. Twilight Sparkle moved among the damaged books, picking them up with the greatest of care while trying to bring order to the mess. A note sticking out of one book caught her attention, and she muttered while she unfolded it, "If I ever catch whoever mistreated these books..."

As she read the note, a wide smile began to appear on her face, growing even larger when Spike and Starlight Glimmer walked into the room.

"What's with the mess?" asked Spike. "I don't remember our library having any books in this poor shape. Did you dig these up in the Castle of the Royal Sisters or something?"

"Not at all, these are Darkrai's gifts," Twilight said as she spread her wings. She stood on her rear hooves and clapped her forehooves. "There are also notes with guides of how to create a portal to the pokemon world. Do you know what it means?"

"R-res…"

"Research!" Twilight shouted enthusiastically, spreading her forehooves.

"Called it," Spike said with crossed forearms as Starlight chuckled cheerfully.

* * *

"Thanks Fluttershy," Discord said as he stepped from his cage and stretched his long thin limbs. He glanced at the tamed Cerberus, who licked Fluttershy affectionately before being rubbed on his cheek by her forehoof. Yet there seemed to be one more creature, one he never saw before and who was waaay too tiny and cute to be a resident of Tartarus. "And who's your little companion."

Hello there, my name's Nica.

"She introduced herself as Nica. She's a Raichu, one of a pokemon species from another world," Fluttershy said before gently pushing the long-tailed critter forward. "Nica, this is one of my friends, Discord. A spirit of chaos and disharmony."

Nica approached and balanced herself on her tail, raising herself to Discord's hand before shaking it.

"Charmed," Discord said before whispering to Fluttershy's ear. "Another world? Did I miss something while I was locked in here?"

"Quite a lot," Fluttershy said as she gestured for her him to follow her.

Discord frowned as he walked next to his friend, alongside the large three headed dog called Cerberus and a little fluffy critter with quite unique features. "I really don't like when I can't use my powers. Walking is so annoying." He looked at his friend. "So, Fluttershy, what happened while I was away?" he asked, listening with full attention.

"A creature from the pokemon world, Darkrai, tried to take over Equestria in secret. Luckily, thanks to Nica, we defeated him in Canterlot before he could summon more pokemon to invade. He then tried to target our families and use me as hostages."

"W-what?" Discord clenched his a claw. "Is this Darkrai a tall black figure commanding dark forces, speak in others minds and is not affected by power of this place?"

Fluttershy nodded.

"Not only did he lock me, he tried to hurt you and your family? The moment I get out of this place, I'll make him pay."

"Ummm… about that… He gave up on his ambition to take over Equestria, and when he told me where he locked you, he mentioned that he recreated armor from the darkstone and advised against any attempt of revenge. We also agreed to leave him alone."

Discord's head turned red and he spread his hands in anger. "Oh come on! Do everyone have some sort of anti-magic device those days? It's really getting old."

"Now what about you, how did you end up in Tartarus?" Fluttershy asked as she looked up at him with drooped ears and worry in her eyes.

Discord blushed and rubbed the back of his neck. "Well... about that… a few months ago I sensed a disturbance, the same I sensed when Tirek escaped. This time I was more than willing to lock him back in this place, but in the end it was a trap."

"Trap?"

"Yes, a trap. Darkrai freed Tirek and used him. He just wanted to see how Tirek drained magic from ponies to create his own curse that would let him take ponies magic whenever he needed it. Together, they lured me to Tartarus." He kicked a loose pebble. "And I took the bait. Apparently, in Tartarus all magic is disabled and all creatures from the outside are weakened depending on their size. No magical being or even the largest dragon can defeat Cerberus and escape this place as they become completely defenseless." He groaned. "But this Darkrai, he had power not affected by this place."

Fluttershy glanced at her own closed wings. "Oh… so that's why I felt so much weaker ever since I came here, and my flight was so slow." She glanced at Cerberus with a warm smile. "I'm lucky the big friendly doggy was nice enough to let me free you and even escort me. Thank you."

Cerberus howled with middle head and wagged his tail.

Fluttershy looked at Raichu and added, "It seems this place doesn't affect you, Nica. That's good to know."

Nica glanced at her own tail as it turned into a metallic grey. With a quick swing, she cut a nearby stone in half.

"What happened next?" Fluttershy asked.

Discord shrugged. "Isn't it obvious. He locked me in this place and mocked me, saying that my magic is even weaker than the magic of an alicorn. He gave me this boring lecture how my chaotic magic is just strong against nearly everything, but everything has weaknesses, me included."

To be fair, in the pokemon world strengths and weaknesses play a very big role. Even weaker pokemon can easily defeat more powerful ones as long as they are resistant to opponents' attacks and their attacks are super effective. She looked up at him. Maybe you appear powerful to others because your magic makes you stronger against nearly everything and resistant to everything. But the moment someone strikes you with your weakness, suddenly you're easily defeated.

"Why are you repeating your name over and over?" He glanced at Fluttershy. "Translation, please."

"I will tell you later. What happened next?"

"He betrayed Tirek and locked him in his cell and then he left us to rot, and it was soooo boring!" The moment they left the Tartarus after Fluttershy said goodbye to the guarding three-headed dog, Discord flew into the air and shouted, "Yeeeessss, freedom at least!" Numerous fireworks shot in all direction. "I feel sooo much energy that I need to unleash! Oh, what to do, what to do."

"About that," Fluttershy said, catching his attention. "I told Nica about you, and she asked if you can play with her in…. a specific way."

"Specific way, do tell."

"You see. Recently Nica regained all of her memories, and one of exercises she started doing with her trainer… long story… it was that her trainer would randomly attack her by surprise in various ways when she least expected it, all just to keep her on high alert so she wouldn't be caught off guard by criminals or assassins."

"Yes, and?"

"You can teleport and summon whatever you want. She wishes to play with you and see if she can defend against your surprises. Just don't go too hard on her," Fluttershy said.

Nica turned around while charging her tail with power and shaking her forepaws in excitement.

Discord shrugged. "Sure, why not." He snapped his claws as a tomato flew at Nica from behind, which splashed upon being hit by her metalic tail. He snapped his claw again as a sink fell from the sky, only to be cut in half, each part hitting the ground next to the little critter with a weak thump. "Okay, this is actually fun."

Nica stood on her four paws and shot him a challenging glance. Come on, you can do better than that.

* * *

Fluttershy watched with a happy smile as more objects started to fly at Nica from random directions. A piano ended up blown to pieces by electricity. A baseball bat with bat wings was intercepted by Nica's tail as the pokemon did not feel comfortable slashing in half something that looked like a sentient object. A rain of beach balls fell from the sky as Nica zipped in between them. Forty tons of wood in the shape of a large ship fell from the sky… wait… a _ship_! Fluttershy bit her bottom lip and her tail shot upward from shock, only for Nica to strike the ship with 'Volt Tackle,' piercing through the wood while reaching the top of the crow's nest. What was left of the ship crashed into the ground, creating a massive pile of wood and ship-fragments.

Discord laughed before summoning a pirate hat and eyepatch onto Nica's head. "You're good. I feel we're going to be good friends."

Nica laughed as well before running through the forest as numerous massive objects fell from the sky, each ended up evaded or destroyed by the enthusiastic pokemon. The earth trembled as each impact was stronger than the last.

Fluttershy lowered her head and shook it. _Only Nica would find fun in evading Discord's magic while not afraid of danger. Those two are going to get along sooo well._

* * *

"You're still on it?" Starlight asked as she entered the room with a magical collar levitating by her side. "You have been working on that spell for a week."

"I'm almost done… oh, I see you finished the translating collar for Nica. Great work," Twilight said with a proud smile.

"Oh, this one? It's just a spare copy. She really loved her previous collar and Darkrai melted it, so Rarity agreed to help me make two of them just in case," Starlight said before pointing at it. "Electricity absorbing white gems, blue collar with yellow lightning in between each gem. Also, this new tag has 'Nica' written on it instead of 'Raichu.' Certainly an improvement." Her ears drooped and she tapped her forehooves together. "Ummm… does she really need to leave us already?"

Twilight shrugged. "It is her decision. Maybe we can create a stable portal that will let her travel back and forth. She could visit us and we could visit her, but it's her call after all."

"Fair enough."

Twilight nodded before gesturing over the library. "There are way too many books here that would be at risk. I made all the preparation in front of the castle." She levitated the damaged book over, taking one last glance before returning it to the table. "I triple checked everything, the time has come. Let's go."

In a flash of teleportation, she appeared outside, her student joining her a moment later. "Let's do this!" With one large white crystal supported against the grass and a star-shaped rune drawn on the ground, she focused, sending everything she had into the crystal in a steady stream of magic. Once her legs trembled and she wiped sweat from her forehead, she said, "And the final touch." With a small beam shot towards the crystal, it shattered into several pieces, each levitating in random direction as one remained near the castle, turning into a portal.

"Ummm… should it scatter like that into multiple portals?" Starlight asked.

Twilight shook her head. "N-no, it was supposed to make only one."

Suddenly, something fell down from the portal which vanished a moment later. A large grey bat-like creature with crab-claws instead of hands and scorpion-like tail landed before them.

Twilight and Starlight looked at each other, their eyes wide.

"That's a lot of portals. Was this supposed to happen?" Starlight asked.

"Of course not!" Twilight responded in panic.

Starlight shrugged. "We'll need to mass-produce lots of translating collars for this. I'll go grab some gems from Maud and go to Rarity." She vanished in a flash of teleportation.

Twilight stood on her rear hooves, spread her wings, raised a forehoof into the sky and shouted, "Darkrai!"

* * *

A tall black levitating creature looked at the sky from a damaged tower in the middle of the Everfree Forest and chuckled mentally. _It seems my little surprise is out of the bag. Let's find out if pokemon can indeed gain magic and cooperate with ponies by peaceful means. I'm certain Miss Nica will appreciate their company._ Reading-glasses were present on his covered face and a book with skull inscribed on the cover was held by his hand.

He looked at one portal which opened nearby above the forest. _From what I saw in her dreams, Nica always admired a pokemon she'd never met personally, only hearing of his achievements. All her humility and low self-esteem comes from comparing her and her trainer's achievements to those of Ash and his partner. Blinded by it, she diminished her own worth._

He turned around, levitating deeper into the tower as he made his way downstairs, surrounded by pleasant darkness. _I wonder, once she'll meet the very idol she admires so much and see him for who he really is, will it cure her of humility, or will she end up filled with disappointment? Or maybe they'll just have a good time. Whatever the case, I hope you'll be having fun, Nica. Think of this opportunity to meet your idol as part of my apology to you. Enjoy._

Now in a darkened room, he lit up a candle, supported his body on a large pillow and opened his book. _I must admit, even spreading nightmares or taking over a nation pales in comparison to a good lecture._ He relaxed himself, enjoying the accommodation provided by the old castle. While some of it seemed to be renovated some time ago, there still seemed to be plenty of secret passages and rooms, a perfect creepy castle to spend his post-taking-over-the-world retirement with occasional exploration trips and search for mysterious artifacts.

* * *

The moment his little feet hit the ground with a weak thump, he examined his surroundings in confusion as many questions were born in his mind:

First, where is Ash and his other friends?

Second, why was he sucked into some sort of portal out of nowhere?

Third, why the surrounding trees looked nothing like the ones in the forest he visited so many times. Was he even still in the Alola region?

Trees with broken branches which were shaped like large hands and trunks in the shape of ghostly faces stared at him. Even bushes added to the spooky atmosphere with thorns growing from their branches. Was this forest haunted by ghost pokemon or something? Dealing with a Mimikyu was already challenging enough.

He lowered to his four paws and looked around, now on guard. Wherever this place was, it could be dangerous.

* * *

Thank you all for having patience to read so for into this story. I hope despite the leight and shift from Slice of Life into Dark/Adventure, it was still interesting to read. Please upvote if you have not (if this story deserve it) and leave a comment ( if you feel like it).

But most importantly, here is the link to the sequel ( story/416423/little-lost-pikachu ) where Nica will finally meet her idol and show your support for the series. (And no, this time prologue and epilogue are not the same. Prologue continue from where this epilogue ended but from perspective of a different character).

I may consider uploading "Little Lost Pikachu" in once it is finished. (I am not sure if uploading it here and updating regularly is a good idea, or is it better to upload it once it is done).


End file.
